Life of Lies
by jamcreynolds
Summary: Hermione is unsure what path she needs to take once the war is over. After she is attacked, she discovers that not only is her life a complete lie, her future is sure to be a nightmare. How can she be a Nott? Will Hermione learn to accept the truth and maybe even find the love she desires in the least likely place?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Welcome to my new story! It took me awhile to nail down an outline. This story isn't going to be as dramatic as my last two due to complaints. I hope it still meets your expectations. Also, this is going to be a slow-burn romance between Draco and Hermione. Don't expect them to get it on in the first five chapters. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. All the characters belong to our Queen, JKR. The storyline has been done tons of times so it's hardly original.

Chapter 1

August 1, 1998

Hermione was dreading this conversation. However, it needed to be had if not for any other reason than she needed her sanity. She and Ronald made much better friends than lovers.

Not that she had gone there with Ron. Their kiss during the Final Battle in the Room of Requirement had been full of the fiery passion that she had longed for for years. Every kiss and fondle since then had left her wanting more, needing more. She hated to say that he fell short of what she needed, but it was the truth. Hermione knew that it would be a blow to his ego that he wasn't keeping her satisfied, but she couldn't act like there wasn't a problem any longer. She could only hope that he would take it with grace.

Hermione took a seat in one of the outdoor tables at an out-of-the-way diner in a less populated part of Diagon Alley. She had only just ordered a cup of tea to settle her nerves when Ron arrived.

They pair usually spent all their time together but the last two weeks, Ron had been disappearing. He had passed it off with the excuse that he was visiting Neville or just taking time to himself to process the loss of his brother. Hermione had believed him; the loss of Fred had been hard on his whole family.

Harry had gone out the night before with Ginny, both to stay at Grimmauld Place after their night out. Hermione had expected Ron to want to spend time with her but he had been glaringly absent. She hadn't seen him since noon yesterday, after Harry's party. Ron sat down with a heavy plop and waved the waitress over to order his own cup of tea. After the stunning blond had disappeared back into the diner, Hermione turned her full attention to her boyfriend.

"Ron, we have to talk." Her boyfriend nodded and bowed his head in a way that made her feel like he was feeling guilty. He raked his hands though his hair and grimaced slightly before he began to speak.

"'Mi, I truly love you. Just not as a girlfriend. We don't have the passion that I want in a couple. It's like we're brother and sister trying to be in love. Which leads me to a confession."

Hermione felt her heart clench just a little at the fact that he wasn't the least bit remorseful at the fact that she wanted to call off their relationship. She was completely broken-hearted at the fact that she and her best friend hadn't worked out. Not only was he alright with it, he had a confession.

"I've been seeing Lavender for a week. Mostly it was just comforting each other, me with Fred and her with her wounds from Greyback. We have snogged a few times and it does nothing but make me feel guilty. I have to call this off." Hermione couldn't stop the sting of tears when she realized what he was saying.

Ron agreed with her, which was great, but he had cheated on her. More than once. The fact that he could do that to her broke her heart. She had thought that she had been good enough to at least warrant loyalty.

However, she loved Ron as a friend and brother. She never wanted to lose his friendship. She knew that he expected her to lose her temper over his cheating. Honestly, if she did, he would deserve it. Ronald knew it too. Yet, he had still told her the truth out of respect of their friendship. Even though his infidelity cut her to the core, she decided to let him off easy.

"I'm disappointed that you cheated on me, Ron. That makes me feel like I wasn't even worth the truth from the start. But I agree with you wholeheartedly that we aren't meant for each other. I too, have felt the absense of passion in our relationship. I've always wanted a man that held a fiery passion for me, as I had for him. That's obviously not what we have between us." His eyes widened slightly at her words.

"I've done things I'm not proud of, Hermione. That's why I'm being completely honest with you now. I want to call it off with us and hope that we can keep our friendship while I pursue a relationship with Lavender."

Hermione knew that he was regretful for wrongs that he had done her. She could tell by the look on his face and the regretful tone of his voice. She knew that the only thing she could do was to forgive him and give her blessing for any relationahip he pursued with Lavender. No matter how much it made her want to scream. She reached her hand out and took his, curling her fingers around his.

"As disappointed as I am, you're still my best friend and I only want you to be happy. If Lavender makes you happy, I wish you the best of luck. You should go to her. Tell her the good news that we're over and you can start something with her." Ron reached out and tried to squeeze her hand.

"No, I'm fine with spending the evening with you. We're friends and I don't wanna ditch you when Harry is occupied with Ginny. You deserve someone to lean on too." Hermione gave him a small smile and waved her hand.

"I promise, I'm fine. I came here with the intention of calling it off with you. I knew what it would entail. Go see Lavender. Make her day with our news." Ron gave her a bright smile and leaned across the table to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks, 'Mi. You're the best friend a guy could ask for." As he stood and left, her heart clenched at his words.

Would she ever find someone that loved her for who she was? Everyone was enthralled with her, true, but they were obsessed with her because of her role in the war. She just wanted someone who loved her for herself.

The Gryffindor paid for her tea and Ron's, knowing that in his haste to get to Lavender he had forgotten. Deciding she wasn't quite ready to face Molly Weasley after their decision, Hermione decided to wander the Alley, considering her options for the future.

Kingsley had made it clear that any department of the Ministry would be willing to admit her. However, she couldn't help but feel incomplete without her N.E.W.T. scores.

Harry and Ron had both decided to go into Auror Training. At first she had been appalled that they would continue in life without their N.E.W.T.s, but after a bit of reflection, she realized it was typical of them both. Neither one of them had enjoyed school; nothing short of wild horses could drag them back.

However, Hermione felt like she needed the stability and comfort that school had to offer. Once the war had come to an end and the dead had been buried, Hermione had searched for her parents. She had hoped against all hope that her memory charms would be enough to keep them safe but she had been wrong. So wrong.

The Gryffindor had instilled within her parents the urge to leave. It had been an urgent need. Just not urgent enough. Only three days had passed between the time the charm had been cast and the day of their flight. However, Death Eaters had found them at the airport and slaughtered not only her parents, but nearly fifty other people. Since nobody had known her whereabouts once they realized her parents were dead, she had never been notified.

Hermione had been destroyed when she learned the truth. Not wanting to make the Weasleys draw their attention from mourning Fred, Hermione had gone off on her own and seen to her parent's burials.

None of her friends had ever asked about her parents and what she was doing in regards to them. None of them ever knew that they were dead. Hermione tried to lie to herself and say that she didn't care, tried to make excuses for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. However, it just didn't work in the end. She dealt with it by herself and nobody questioned her sadness over the months.

Hermione considered a return to Hogwarts as she strolled the Alley. She had received an invitation to return, even an offer to be Head Girl. That had been her dream since she had been a first year. In fact, missing out on Head Girl and sending her parents away had been the only two things that had made her sad about joining Harry on the horcrux hunt.

Her mind continued to wander as she passed several dark alleys. The world had become infinetly safer since the Final Battle. However, there were still Death Eaters on the loose, those whom had evaded capture at the end of the Final Battle. Everyone knew they were out there, but there has been absolutely no sightings of them and it was widely believed that they had all fled the country.

Hermione knew better, of course, she knew they were simply biding their time until it was much more beneficial to endanger themselves. However, her mind was elsewhere as she strolled past the dark alleys.

It was a complete and total surprise when a bright red curse came hurtling towards her in the sinking sunlight. Hermione had always had amazing reflexes so her wand was in her hand and held aloft in less than two seconds. When a second curse was shot her way, she threw herself to the ground and rolled behind the dumpster to her left so she could use it for cover.

Hermione instantly began firing curses back at the figure in the alley. She couldn't help but wonder if it was one of the missing Death Eaters or just a disgruntled family member looking for revenge. There had to be plenty of those that wanted to make the Golden Trio pay.

The pair exchanged wand fire for several minutes and Hermione was happy to say that she was doing better than she expected in the duel. She had been hit by a stray cutting curse on her shoulder but had so far remained unhurt aside from that. Her next curse was an incarcerous in hopes of capturing her attacker and her aim was true.

In the moment that her curse hit her opponent, she saw his Death Eater robes in a random ray of sinking sunlight. A wonderful sense of satisfaction overcame her as she realized that she had just taken down one of the missing Death Eaters all on her own. Harry would complain about her being on her own, but would be proud nonetheless.

Her sense of pride, however, made her sloppy. In the moment that she was basking in her single-handed capture of a Death Eater, she didn't hear the second person behind her. It wasn't until she heard the dreaded words leave his lips that she spun to see nobody there.

"Sectumsempra." The curse hit her straight in the chest and the pain was unbelievable. She slumped to the ground against her will and watched as a second DeathEater appeared by her side. Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't considered someone being disillusioned. When her attacker spoke, she could hear the glee in his voice.

"Die slowly, Mudblood. I hope you last for hours before you finally take your last breath." Without casting her another glance, the Death Eater walked to his bound companion and freed him so they could both disapparate.

It was in this solitary moment that Hermione realized she would likely die alone on the ground in a dark alley if she didn't do something. Despite the excruciating pain and the ever-growing puddle of blood underneath her, Hermione began to drag herself out of the alley and back out onto the main fairway.

Once she was visible, it didn't take long for someone to notice her. Her consciousness was beginning to fade as she felt someone kneel at her side. She faintly heard her savior yell to someone.

"It's Hermione Granger! We have to get her to St. Mungo's right away!"

The last thing that Hermione felt before she slipped completely into the darkness was the familiar suction of apparition.

-O-

Healer Melanie Cubster had had a great day so far on her shift. Nothing catastrophic had come in so far and she only had one hour left of her shift. She was excited to go home and see her boyfriend. She was on her sixth day straight at the hospital and hadn't seen Tommy for more than two hours total since her last day off. After the week she had had, she definetly needed a good fuck and Tommy would only be too happy to give it to her.

Her mind was wandering to the things Tommy would do to her as soon as she got home when she ran into her mediwitch, Casey. They had both bonded when she began at St. Mungo's; both were from the same year at Hogwarts, albeit different houses, and they were both muggleborns. Melanie regained her balance quickly but was still thrown for a loop when Casey spoke urgently.

"You're the only healer close enough. A good samaritan just brought in Hermione Granger. She's bleeding to death from what appears to be the Sectumsempra Curse. You have to come help her now."

Thoughts of how she was going to fuck Tommy flew right out of her mind at Casey's words. There was no way in heaven or hell that she could allow Hermione Granger to die. The wizarding community as a whole would crucify her. Not to mention that the muggleborn witch was a personal hero to Melanie.

Melanie took off at a sprint towards the intake room for emergency patients, mentally running through the counter curse for the Sectumsempra Curse. She had learned it during the war. An anonymous person had sent in the curse, what it did, and how to treat it. Melanie had been sceptical at first, but when she tried it on the first victim and the spell worked, she couldn't have been more grateful.

As Melanie burst through the door, Casey was right on her heels. The mediwitch instantly went to work, hands pressing down on the war hero's chest trying to staunch the bleeding. There was already a huge pool of blood on the floor beneath the slight witch. Just by that sight alone, Melanie knew that the Gryffindor didn't have long.

The healer flew into action, yelling for the aide to gather healing potions, invigoration draughts, strengthening draughts, and blood replenishing potions. Melanie instantly ripped the young girl's shirt open, exposing all nine of the long jagged cuts across her chest and abdomen. Having no time to mess with the petite woman's bra, Melanie simply vanished it before she began her chant.

As she continued her healing chant, the cuts began to mend together, healing both the flesh exposed and the flesh within. The young girl was still not breathing well though. Once the flesh was mended, Melanie turned her wand and attention to the girl's chest, specifically her lungs.

Sure enough, one lung was punctured and her chest cavity was filling with blood, effectively drowning her. With a wave of her wand, Melanie had vanished the excess blood and was starting the repair of the deflated lung. Casey was monitoring the heart rate and airway of Hermione Granger, becoming more distressed by the moment. Her voice came through calm, but Melanie knew her mediwitch well enough to know she was terrified that they were going to lose their patient. Melanie couldn't help but agree with Casey.

Melanie worked for almost fifteen minutes, completely healing the lung and making sure that more blood was no longer pooling in her chest cavity. The healer had just reached for the blood replenishing potion that the aide had brought in when Casey spoke, her voice thick with tears.

"She's gone, Mel. There's nothing else we can do." Growing up muggleborn had ensured Melanie really hated being told that something couldn't be done, that it wasn't in the scope of her practice. Because of this reason only, Melanie knew that she only had one more chance at saving the young hero. The healer dropped the vial of potion on the table between her patient's legs and placed her hands on the girl's sternum, right between her breasts.

A gasp escaped Casey's mouth when they realized that Hermione Granger's appearance was changing. Melanie had always been of the opinion that Granger had been beautiful, if only a little unkempt. Now, even covered in blood and surrounded by white, the young witch was now heart-breakingly gorgeous.

She remained the same height but her curves became fuller. She was still nowhere near what could be considered plus sized or pudgy, but the girl was far from skin and bones. Her breasts had grown some, her waist now dipped inward and her hips flared perfectly. It was the figure that women around the world would kill for.

Her hair had went from a chocolate brown to a shining blond, almost platinum. Reaching up, she pulled up an eyelid and discovered that her eyes were no longer an amber color. They were a bright green now with yellow lines zigzagging across the surface. Her hair had lost most of it's curl but still had a soft wave to it. In short, this woman was now a siren. She was dragged out of her thoughts when Casey sniffled with tears. Melanie began compressing the Gryffindor's chest, counting to four as she went. When she stopped, Casey bent down to give the breaths, finally realizing just what it was that Melanie was up to.

The two women continued this process six time before there was a soft sputter and a faint heartbeat. Snatching the vial of blood replenisher up off the bed, Melanie began to dribble it into her open mouth while Casey massaged her throat so she would swallow.

When they had coaxed all the different potions down her, Melanie sat back a heaved a sigh.

"Praise Merlin's saggy sack, we saved her. Get her moved up to another room and I'll start the paperwork on this end." Casey nodded before she cocked her head to the side, staring contemplativly at her charge.

"Why do you suppose her appearance changed?" Melanie looked up at her mediwitch and gave her a serious look.

"Miss Granger isn't who she says she is. Her usual appearance was a glamour. Since she technically died on this table, her glamour vanished. There will be many questions tomorrow when she wakes and sees herself like this." Casey simply nodded, covered the witch, and levitated her out of the room.

Without another thought, Melanie started in on her paperwork, excited there was something to keep her mind busy until she could finally go home.

-O-

Epoxymoch rifled through the papers on his desk as he considered just going home. Sorting out estates in the last months had taxed his patience. Yes, goblins loved money and loved to make it, but he needed his health as well. This stress was beginning to affect his health. A panel on his desk turned bright blue, indicating there was pressing business that needed handling.

The goblin rifled through the files in his desk and found the one glowing blue. Taking it out, he saw the name and nearly fainted. This girl had been missing for almost nineteen years; she was now located in one of the private rooms in St. Mungo's. He could only assume she had been injured. Grabbing a quill and ink, Epoxymoch began to pen a letter to the next of kin.

When he was finally satisfied with the letter, he hauled his testy owl Ares out of his cage and instructed him where to go and to not return until he had seen that it had been read. With a small shake of his head at the unbelievable things in life, Epoxymoch straightened his papers and left for home.

-O-

It was hours later when Hermione opened her eyes to see that she was in a room colored stark white. She could only imagine that she was at St. Mungo's. Not able to keep her eyes open any longer, she slid back into the comfortable darkness that was reaching for her.

A/N- There she is, kids. Just like my other stories, I'll try to post as often as I can. My life is insane so bear with me! Hope y'all liked it and continue to read. Leave your thoughts for me (;

Love,

A


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Everyone left positive feedback and I'm so happy y'all seemed to like the first chapter. Thanks to everyone who has already followed, favorited, and reviewed my story ((:

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR. The story line obviously doesn't, but it damn sure isn't mine either. Maybe just the little twists I put in the story...

Chapter 2

August 2, 1999

The pecking on the window was constant and irritating. Theo was sure that if he ignored it long enough, the owl would circle down to the kitchen so it could drop off the mail for him to read when he woke up. However, since the pecking had yet to cease, Theo supposed that he would have to get up and detach the mail himself.

His head throbbed as he threw his legs out of the bed. He and Draco had drank far too much firewhiskey the night before, reminiscing about the good times before the war. He knew that the pair of them had nothing to complain about.

Draco had been shown leniency for his actions during the war. Three months of probation and then he was free. Though Theo had never taken the Mark, he had clearly aligned himself with the Dark Lord and had fought with the Death Eaters at the Final Battle. He had also been shown more leniency than he deserved. He also had just been slapped with a three month probation period.

Lucius and Theodore Sr., however, hadn't been so lucky. They were both serving twenty year sentences because they refused to inform on other Death Eaters to the Ministry. Narcissa had been given only a years probation as she had saved Potter's life in the end and he had testified for her.

Theo couldn't complain, but his life had definitely been better before they had lost the war.

Even though it was August, the floor was cold on Theo's bare feet as he made his way to the window. He flung the glass open and a massive tawny owl flew in and landed on his night table. Theo wasn't entirely sure that he could concentrate on mail at that moment. His head just wouldn't stop pounding.

Theo realized that this wasn't going to work once he had removed the missive. It was obviously from Gringotts, but Theo was sure that it could wait. The owl, however, began pecking him as soon as he set the parchment on the table. The Slytherin had attempted to swat it away, but the bird simply wouldn't quit. To make it happy, he picked up the parchment before he started swatting it again.

"Merlin, bird, you're a menace! I'm reading the bloody parchment!" The owl instantly stopped and watched with careful eyes and Theo lowered his head to read.

Dear Mr. Nott,

As you are now Head of your House since your father's incarceration, I am writing to tell you of a discovery I just made. Your father set his will the day after you were born, you know this. If any changes such as death were to occur, Gringotts would be notified.

The same is true for your twin sister.

I received notice that she had left this world last night. I was sure that I would be passing on condolences when her part of the will became active again. She is alive.

I activated the blood locating spell that we tried years ago and it worked. I can only guess that the spells protecting her identity cloaked her from our spells as well.

Your twin is located at St. Mungo's on the fourth floor in a private room. I wish you the best of luck in this endeavor.

At your service,

Epoxymoch

Theo wasn't sure he was able to breathe. His sister was alive. She hadn't been murdered as soon as she had been taken. His heart was racing and Theo knew he had to go see her. He had nobody else in his life except Draco. He needed someone to call family now that his father was gone for so long.

Theo dropped the parchment and raced to his wardrobe, throwing on the first pair of trousers he could find. His hangover was forgotten as he jammed his feet in his boots and ripped a shirt from a hanger. With a quick glance, he checked the time and realized that it was after noon. He could only pray to Merlin that his sister hadn't been released.

Theo drug his brush through his hair hastily before he ran out of his room and down the hall, all while trying to button his shirt. He didn't even bother to knock at Draco's door; he burst in and slammed the curtains open wide.

Draco had been losing his mind at Malfoy Manor with only his mother for company. Theo had seen the problem and rather than be completely alone in his own Manor, he had asked if he could stay the summer with Draco. He had quickly been granted permission and he hadn't left the Manor since the end of May.

Now, however, was not the time for reflection. It was time to get Draco's lazy arse out of bed so he would have someone there to have his back. He had no idea what he was getting ready to leap into but he knew that he wanted to come out of it alive. Draco groaned from under the blanket.

"What the fuck, man? It's not even seven o'clock. Go back to bed!" Theo didn't waste any time reaching down and ripping the blankets off his friend.

"Get the fuck up, Draco. It's noon. We have to go get my sister." Draco's head popped up off the pillow and confusion clouded his features.

"Sister? Wait. What the fuck? You don't have a sister." Theo reached down and grabbed his friend's ankle, tugging him off the bed.

"I do have a sister, a twin sister. Get the fuck up, I know where she's at." Draco landed with a hard thump before letting out a long string of curses. He picked himself up off the floor and glared at Theo as he began to pull on the outfit his elves had laid out for him.

"She better be fit and you owe me firewhiskey for this shite." Theo reached out and punched Draco's shoulder.

"Don't you dare flirt with my sister. If she's even still there. Hurry the fuck up!" Draco threw his clothes on as quickly as he could and raked his hand through his hair as he followed Theo out the door.

The pair nearly sprinted towards the floo, Theo in the lead and Draco trailing along behind. Theo could hardly contain himself at the thought of finally getting to meet his sister. His father had always told stories about how his twin had looked exactly like their mother, how beautiful she had been. Theo had always been jealous of the apparent affection in his father's tone when he spoke of his sister. It wasn't until recently that Theo realized it was because she represented the female link to his mother. Death Eater, Theodore Nott Sr. may have been, but he had loved his wife beyond imagining.

Theo threw the floo powder, calling out his destination as the flames burned green. As he spun away, he realized he was about to open a chapter in his life that should have began many years ago.

-O-

Draco could barely hold back the vomit threatening to make it's appearance as he spun through the floo. The last thing he needed to do was embarrass himself by throwing up as soon as he arrived.

This whole situation was completely insane. He couldn't help but wonder if Theo was still drunk and imagining this shite. Draco had never heard a word about Theo having a twin, he didn't think anyone had. He couldn't help but wonder to himself just what in the bloody fuck was going on.

The pair didn't waste their time with the Welcome Witch; Theo had turned and told him that the notice from Gringotts had told him that she was on the fourth floor. Together, they rode the lift up four flights.

Draco had never seen his best friend strung so tightly. Theo was always the calm one, the one that never showed even a smidgen of emotion. The expressionless mask had been mastered at a very young age for Theo. Draco himself hadn't mastered it until the last couple years. However, when you were around the Dark Lord, if you showed emotion, you were dead. It was a great motivator to make you learn.

Now Draco needed the mask whenever he faced the public. It didn't matter that he didn't really want to be a Death Eater once he realized what it entailed. It didn't matter that his mother had saved Potter's life. He was branded and he had helped kill Dumbledore. Therefore, he was scorned and hated by everyone. Theo was now his only friend. His Slytherin mates still played the game, acted like they were friends for appearances because of his wealth, but Draco knew the truth. He could see it plain as day.

They were now approaching the Head Mediwitch for the fourth floor. Draco saw the look of disgust cross her face when she realized who he was. He didn't let this bother him; he was far too used to these looks nowadays. Theo was somewhat out of breath when he began questioning her.

"How many patients do you have in private rooms?" The witch seemed a little flustered and Draco couldn't blame her. Theo was coming on stronger than he realized. She took two steps back from Draco and Theo before she answered.

"Just one. I'm afraid she can't have visitors, she's still a little out of sorts. Hasn't even truly woke up yet." Draco knew there would be no keeping Theo away. Theo just shook his head angrily.

"I want her room number. She's my sister and you can't keep her from me." Draco could have sworn that the woman looked even more confused now but she nodded.

"Alright, Room 3. Just know that she isn't going to look-" She just quit speaking when she realized that they were already walking down the hall.

When they reached Room 3, the door was closed. Deciding against being rude, Theo gave a sharp knock before he heard a muffled response. Without making sure that it was a "come in", Theo opened the door and went in. As the muggles would say, it was in that moment that all hell broke loose.

Just as Draco laid his eyes upon the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, a look of unadulterated fear passed through her brilliant green eyes. She reached for her wand and that was when he saw it.

Mudblood.

Jagged letters carved into the skin of her left forearm. Always red and fresh-looking because of the curse his aunt had put on the blade. This wasn't the only girl that he had seen this performed on, but she was the only one who had lived. Now the girl was screaming at the pair of them.

"Get out! If you don't get out now, I swear I'll hex you!" Even though her wand was shaking and she seemed unsteady in the worst of ways, Draco knew that Hermione Granger was serious and she was more than capable of getting it done. Draco began to back away slowly, hands raised up in the air in a surrendering motion. Theo wasn't nearly as smart. A smile spread across his face and he began to advance.

"Finally, I get to meet you. After almost nineteen years, I get you back." Granger looked like she was about ready to cast on him that second when she looked down and noticed her blond tresses.

Her wand dropped from her hand and she picked her hair up off her shoulder so she could examine it. Theo had a ridiculous smile on his face.

"The goblin said you died last night, that's why all the glamours and enchantments are gone. That's how we were able to find you today." Granger didn't say a word, just continued to stare at her hair. When she finally looked up, her face was ashen and Draco wasn't sure if she could handle the truth at that moment. Theo, of course, felt differently.

"My name is Theo Nott. We haven't seen each other since we were three months old, but I'm your twin brother." This sparked a reaction.

"You're not my brother and you never will be. You tried to kill me. Get the fuck out of my room." Before anyone could utter a sound or move a muscle, Granger swooped to the side in a dead faint.

-O-

Theo dove forward and caught his sister before she could fall off the bed and onto the floor. He eased her body gently back onto the bed before brushing her almost-platinum hair out of her face.

His father hadn't been lying; his sister was a mirror image of his mother. Granted, he only had photos of his mother to compare her too, but he knew without a shred of doubt that this was his sister. Draco stood in the doorway, looking wary as ever.

Theo wasn't exactly sure what his sister had meant when she had said that he tried to kill her; if this was true, it wouldn't bode well for the two of them getting to know one another. Merlin, he couldn't wait to tell his father that he had found her. He was about to dig further into that thought when a Mediwitch entered and then let out a gasp of surprise.

"I take it she saw that the glamour had lifted?" Theo didn't say anything, just merely nodded. The Mediwitch gave a look of compassion.

"We knew Miss Granger would catch a fright when she saw it. We were hoping that someone would be with her when she discovered it. I'm glad you boys showed up." Any other day,Theo would have bristled at being called a boy. Today, he was far too preoccupied with this sudden influx of information. His voice only shook slightly when he spoke again.

"That girl is Hermione Granger?" The nurse nodded sagely, almost as if she thought it was obvious.

"Of course she is. Was brought in last night by a good samaritan."

Theo instantly understood her words now. He had tried to kill her. It was during the Final Battle and curses were flying everywhere. He had been engaged in a duel with Lee Jordan when he glanced over and saw Granger cut down one of the older Fawley brothers.

Theo had been sure that she had only stunned him but that hadn't stopped his rage at the muggleborn. His own curse had blasted Jordan several feet away from him so he turned his attention to the disheveled girl. The green curse left his wand after merely a thought and he had hoped against hope that it found it's mark. It hadn't.

Hermione had turned at the last moment and saw the curse. She threw herself flat on the ground while it sailed on past. The girl had glared at him, knowing full well that he had been the one to send it her way. After realizing just how right she was, he knew that they would never truly be brother and sister. The mistakes of his past had finally caught up to him.

Not really sure what to do, Theo considered his options. He could leave like she wanted and never return. He would hate it, but she would probably prefer it. He could stay and force himself on her, hoping she would cave eventually. This would never work, he knew. The girl was far too stubborn to be swayed. His last option was to bring in someone she trusted that would be on his side. Theo instantly knew what he was going to do. He turned to Mediwitch with a charming smile.

"Have you notified Potter yet that she's here?" The witch shook her head.

"We usually need permission to do that. She hasn't woken until now to give it." Theo nodded.

"Contact Potter. She's my sister and as Head of House Nott, I'm giving my permission. Please send for him immediately." The witch nodded with a smile and bustled out of the room. Draco came forward and clamped his hand down on Theo's elbow.

"Have you gone round the twist? Potter will kill us when he sees us! Just the fact that it's Potter means he'll get away with it!" Theo shook his head as he finally released his sister. Merlin, it was hard to believe she there in the flesh.

"No, he won't like it, not at all. However, he's lost all his family so I guarantee you he will tell her to get to know me, not to let family go. He's predictable enough." Draco nodded slowly.

"You might be right but how are you going to make her forget that you did indeed try to kill her?" Theo shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet. For now, I need to focus on getting her to even be near me. That will only happen with Potter's help." Theo heard Draco sigh.

The two settled down into chairs to wait for the Chosen One.

-O-

Hermione could feel someone squeezing her hand as she slowly opened her eyes. Turning her head slightly, she saw Harry sitting next to her bed with her hand in his. Relief flooded through her. It had all been a dream.

"Harry, thank Merlin you're here. I just had the worst dream." His head snapped up and she could see that there was something wrong.

"Is everything alright? Ginny's fine? Ron?" She saw him crack a soft smile before he patted her hand.

"They're all fine, 'Mi, it's you I'm worried about." She shook her head dismissively.

"I'm fine, you know me. I always bounce back." He gave her another soft smile.

"We're going to talk about what happened to you, but not yet. Right now, I need you to tell me what you remember since you woke up." Hermione gazed back at him, confused.

"Obviously I've done something or forgotten something. Just tell me. I hate these games and you know it." Harry heaved a deep sigh but nodded his head.

"After you were attacked, a young man found you and brought you here. While they were working on saving you, you died on the table." Hermione felt her blood run cold at this statement. She gave a slow nod to show Harry that she understood.

"While you weren't breathing, your appearance changed. The healers say that you had a glamour cast on you at some point in time that only deactivated upon death. When they were able to bring you back, you kept your true appearance. That's why you look so different." Hermione was having a hard time grasping his words. She went to run her hand through her curls but was startled to find soft straight hair in their place. When she spoke, her voice was tremulous and she hated it.

"Malfoy and Nott were really here, weren't they?" Harry nodded at her.

"Nott told the mediwitch to owl me when you fainted." Tears began to slip unbidden down her cheeks.

"I don't understand any of this, Harry." Harry crawled into bed next to her and pulled her into his chest. She knew that her tears were soaking his shirt but she just couldn't stop. Her cheeks were still wet when her door opened and Nott, Malfoy, and a woman in lime green scrubs came in. The woman smiled at her while Nott and Malfoy remained expressionless. The healer reached out and took Hermione's hand, shaking it firmly.

"My name is Healer Cubster. I'm the one who took care of you last night when you were brought in." Hermione nodded her head. The healer continued when she saw Hermione wasn't going to break down.

"We lost you at one point while I was healing you. I had healed the damage from the curse, but was in the process of trying to heal your punctured lung. When your heart quit beating, your appearance changed to what it is now. My mediwitch and I performed CPR on you and brought you back." Hermione could see confused looks on Nott and Malfoy's faces but she and Harry understood completely. The young woman continued with her explanation.

"I did a diagnostic on you before you woke and my healing has held. I still want to keep you until tomorrow, just in case something happens with your lungs." Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Healer. I owe you my life." Healer Cubster gave her a breezy grin as she headed for the door.

"You helped defeat the darkest wizard in who knows how many years. We'll call it even." Hermione wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before she turned towards Nott and Malfoy, determined to send them away. Harry, however, had a different idea.

"Now that we know you're going to survive, you need to tell me exactly what the fuck happened to you last night. Ron told me that you two met and broke up, that you sent him to Lavender's and then you never came home." Hermione took a deep breath and began.

-O-

Theo still couldn't believe that his sister was alive. It was obvious she had been crying before they had entered the room, her red-rimmed eyes were his proof, and she looked extremely upset. He was happy she was going to be released tomorrow; now, he just needed to convince her to come back to Malfoy Manor with him. He was sure Draco wouldn't mind. He tuned back into the conversation when Hermione began her story from the night before.

"I was just wandering the Alley, trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I was actually considering Hogwarts when a curse came out of nowhere at me. I hid behind a dumpster as we dueled. I beat him, he was tied up, but someone sneaked up behind me, disillusioned,and hit me square in the chest with sectumsempra. I could see they were Death Eaters. He told me he hoped I died slowly, freed his companion, and left me there. I knew I didn't have long so I crawled back out into the Alley. The last thing I remember is being pulled into side-along apparition. Then I woke up to Malfoy and Nott." Theo knew for a fact that she wasn't lying. His father had told him that those that had escaped had gone into hiding. Theodore Sr. refused to lighten his sentence by snitching out his comrades when there was still a chance they could break him out.

It made perfect sense for the remaining Death Eaters to strike at the Golden Trio. It would promote fear and unrest in the survivors. It was a smart strategy. He just didn't want his sister to be their victim.

If he had to wager a guess, however, the plan wouldn't work. There weren't enough Death Eaters and the moral of the victorious side would make them think they could take on the world. They would surely avenge any death of the Golden Trio. Theo turned his attention back to his sister and Potter. They were eyeing him as if they were waiting for him to say something. He cast a glance at Draco who rolled his eyes.

"They want to know why the fuck we're here." He gave a slight nod.

"I received a letter from Gringotts this morning that informed me that you had been found. They weren't sure why, but the blood tracking spell worked, even though it hasn't since you were taken. We came here because this is where our goblin said you were. We knew you had somehow died but came back, but not how or who you were."

It was at this point that everything went downhill.

Before anyone could say anything, the door banged open and Ronald Weasley barged in. Theo knew the second that the red head caught sight and himself and Draco because his expression clouded and he began to turn red.

"What the fuck are these Death Eaters doing in here? What happened to 'Mi's hair?" Theo could see that his sister was getting upset so he couldn't have been more happy when Potter stood, hands held out in front of him like he was approaching a wounded animal.

Theo listened as Potter reiterated everything that had been said, realizing how absolutely farfetched most of it sounded. He hadn't even been able to tell them how she came to be seperated from his family. He really needed to be able to explain to Hermione that she hadn't just been thrown away, that she had been loved. When Potter stopped talking, Weasley stood there in heated silence. When he finally spoke, it was with determination.

"'Mi, we need to go get your parents and bring them back. They'll tell you that you aren't a bloody Nott. Nobody would take his word over theirs." Theo watched as all emotion fled his sister's features. She spoke softly, trying to hide some sort of emotion.

"That isn't possible." The Weasel actually rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"Yes, it is, Hermione. We'll apparate to Australia, you'll lift the charm, and they'll tell you that these two are selling you a load of bullshite." It was at this point that Hermione burst into tears, big, heart-wrenching tears.

Potter moved to sit next to her on the bed again but she shook her head no. He halted but was obviously confused. Weasley was looking on as if he had no idea what to do. It was quite apparent that neither man was accustomed to their friend's tears. In between sobs, Hermione managed to get her explanation out.

"They can't help because they're dead." Potter started to move towards her again but at the last second he seemed to change his mind and wait for Hermione to be less emotional. Theo couldn't believe that Potter was trying to placate her.

"Hermione, there is no reason to believe that they're dead. You're a brilliant witch and you had a failproof plan. It worked. We just need to reverse the charm." Theo had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, but even he could see that the Dynamic Duo were missing a vital piece of information.

Hermione went completely silent at her friend's words. Theo could see the explosion coming, it was just a matter of time. Her tears had stopped, but her cheeks were still wet and her eyes red. Her arms were wrapped around her belly and Theo couldn't help but think that she looked like she was trying to physically hold herself together.

When the magical surge came, it was with a vengeance. Potter and Weasley were thrown backwards, along with the side table and bedside chair. Theo himself felt like a heavy weight was sitting on his chest, making it hard to breathe. Next to him, Draco seemed to be experiencing the same problems. His sister was experiencing nothing but anger, however. She was now screaming at her friends.

"My plan wasn't failproof because it FAILED! My parents were murdered by Death Eaters three days after I cast the charm, along with fifty other muggles! Neither of you noticed that I was leaving after all the funerals, nobody cared why I was so depressed. Ron, you were too busy being worried about Lavender and her war wounds, too busy snogging her behind my back to worry about poor little Hermione and why she could ever be sad. Harry, you were too busy playing woe-is-me, feeling sorry for yourself because all those people who died was your fault. It was war! You couldn't have won it by yourself! Get over it! You've both been selfish arseholes and while I've been dealing with my own shite, I've been playing the best friend to you both and the jilted girlfriend to you, Ronald. Everybody get the fuck out of my room!" Theo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Both of her friends were stricken silent, completely unsure of what to do. It was quite obvious that his sister had reached her emotional limit for the day.

Potter and the Weasel began to back away slowly, but it wasn't quick enough. Another force of power hit them before Theo watched Hermione's eyes fall closed and her body swayed once again.

Just like before, Theo rushed forward and caught Hermione in his arms so she wouldn't fall off the bed. The lights were now flickering from the residual power still left in the room. Theo looked up to Draco, who was sporting a worried expression on his face, and motioned for him to go get the healer.

Draco turned on his heel and left in search of her healer while her two friends just stared uncomprehendingly at the scene in front of them. Theo planned on having words with them, heated words most likely, but he needed to know that Hermione was alright first. Draco returned with the healer and Theo was surprised to see worry in his friend's eyes.

Healer Cubster immediately began casting one diagnostic spell after another. Theo still hadn't put her down yet; his arms were still wrapped around her. It felt odd to have his arms wrapped around a woman that he had no sexual attraction to. Affectionate gestures in Slytherin house were extremely limited. Healer Cubster finally motioned for him to lay her down. When he made sure she was comfortable, he turned his full attention to the woman responsiblefor his sister's care.

"I don't know what happened in here and I don't want to know. I do know that Miss Granger experienced a stressed emotional response to something that upset her. It explains the massive magical power surge and her loss of consciousness. This sort of response is extremely taxing. I doubt she will be going home tomorrow. She will be weak because of her already weakened state and I just don't feel comfortable sending her home in that condition. As for all of you, you upset her and I won't stand for it. She just discovered that she isn't who she thought was and she needs support and love, not arguments and stress. If you can't give her that, I will kick every single one of you out. I don't give a bloody damn if you're Harry Potter, her boyfriend, a Death Eater, or her brother. You will be OUT. Am I understood?"

In times past, Theo would never have allowed someone he didn't know to speak to him like that. However, war had made him realize that he really wasn't any better than anyone else and all four of them had deserved the healer's harsh words. Theo nodded at her words, as did Draco and idiot pair that called themselves her friends.

Healer Cubster motioned for everyone to leave, the other three complying instantly with her demands. While everyone was turned away, Theo bent and pressed a kiss to his sister's forehead before he followed suit.

-O-

Draco had never seen a magical discharge quite that powerful. It had been impressive. If there was ever any doubt that Granger was a powerful witch, it was now gone. The fact that Potty and Weasel were the reason that it occurred was still just a little unbelievable.

Unlike Theo, Draco had been a full-fledged Death Eater and had been privy to far more details of the war. He knew that Granger had cast a memory charm on her parents so she could send them away. He also knew that her parents were indeed dead. Yaxley and Jugson had taken care of them and close to fifty other muggles with them. They hadn't been tortured but he knew they hadn't had a pleasant death. Yaxley had gone on and on about using a curse that exploded their organs. Draco could remember the revulsion he felt at the man's words like yesterday.

All four of them headed for the lift together, none of them speaking. Draco could tell that Theo was simply stewing, just biding his time until he could yell at them properly. Once the group was outside in the bright sunshine, Draco realized that his hangover was long gone and he had the strongest urge to strangle the two idiots in front of him for being such shitty friends. Knowing that they were all itching for a fight, Draco decided to draw first blood, get the inevitable ball rolling. Theo must have known because his wand appeared and a silencing charm enveloped them all.

"What kind of fucked up friends are you two? You didn't even notice that she was dealing with her parent's deaths. And you, Weasel, you were snogging Brown behind her back? Merlin, even when Granger was at her most horrid, she was way more beautiful than Brown. How your side won the war with your stupidity, I'll never know." Weasley was predictable as ever. He exploded.

"You don't know anything about us, about Hermione, Lavender, or even about being a decent person. You have no right to say anything about what we do with Hermione." Potter punched the Weasel in the shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up, Ron. He's right. We have been the world's shittiest friends and you were a world-class douche to cheat on her." Draco had always longed to hear Potter admit that he was right. However, it seemed to fall flat now that it had arrived. Draco wasn't entirely sure why. Theo stepped forward to keep the peace.

"I know Hermione will cut off my balls if I try to monitor her visitors. However, I will not allow you in if you upset her like that again. She already can't come home tomorrow now. Will you two play nice so I don't have to lose my balls?" Potter actually snorted in amusement. Draco didn't expect his words.

"We'll play nice if you two promise to not upset her. You have to admit, making her miserable is one of Malfoy's favorite past times." Theo stuck out his hand. Potter reached forward and shook it while Theo spoke.

"I don't want to upset her. I just want to be her brother." Potter nodded.

"We'll see each other tomorrow. It has to go better than today." Theo gestured for Draco to follow him.

He had no urge to stand there with Potter and Weasley so he followed after his best friend. He could tell that Theo was worried and Draco wanted to make him feel better.

"You're going to get your sister back." Theo nodded absentmindedly.

"I hope you're right."

A/N- Another chapter down. Remember, slow burn! Hope y'all are continuing to enjoy the story. Leave me your thoughts, they're like chocolate and whiskey shots.

Love,

A


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Positive feedback on the last chapter. So happy everyone is enjoying the story thus for your continued support, I do appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I own the characters and story in my wettest dreams. Reality is a poor substitute.

Chapter 3

August 3, 1998

Hermione dressed quickly after surveying her new appearance. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Her fingers no longer caught in her curls when she ran her hand through her hair. It was no longer the comfortable shade of brown that she remembered but a shining platinum blond.

What unnerved her the most were her eyes. They had always been described as warm and caring, reminicient of firewhiskey. Now they were a bright green, not warm at all. Her body had also changed. Her breasts were fuller, hips a little wider, waist a little smaller. Her clothes would never fit her now without altering them.

Overall, she could admit that her new self was much prettier, much more attractive. However, she didn't know this person and she wasn't sure that she wanted to. She didn't even know what her name was. Surely the Notts hadn't named her Hermione.

Her parents had always told her that she was named after Shakespeare. She now wasn't even sure how her parents came to be in possession of her. Had she been adopted? Kidnapped? Found dumped at a church and sent to an orphanage? These thoughts plagued her mind and they just wouldn't quiet.

In an attempt to distract her worrying thoughts, Hermione turned to the events of the day before. How absolutely humiliating it was. She had completely lost control, made her friends feel terrible, and fainted twice. All in front of Nott and Malfoy. She would never hear the end of their tormenting.

Hopefully, the two Slytherins wouldn't make an appearance today. She just wanted Harry and Ron to come see her so she could apologize for her horrid behavior. As if hearing her thoughts, her door was tentatively pushed open and Harry stepped in the room.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say first. She knew she wanted to apologize but she wanted to know exactly what he was mad about first. Therefore, the Gryffindor remained quiet as her best friend approached her slowly and took a seat next to her bed. It was with great care that he reached forward and took her hand in his. When he spoke, Hermione was floored.

"Hermione, I can't tell you how sorry I am for how horrible of a friend I've been. Everything you said yesterday was true. We didn't pay you any mind because we had our own things going on and we should have. You deserve better than what we did." Hermione could feel tears prick at her eyes but she ruthlessly held them back. Before she said anything, she threw herself into Harry's arms.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her close; neither said a word for several minutes. When Hermione felt that she could pull her face out of her friend's chest without tearing up, she smiled at him.

"Does Ron feel the same or is it just you?" Harry shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know. Malfoy actually stood up for you yesterday and Ron didn't take too kindly to it. They started to get into a fight, but I made Ron stop, told him Malfoy was right. He got mad as all hell and went back to Lavender's without a word." Hermione tried not to take offense to his words and actions. What confused her more was the fact that Malfoy had started an argument on her behalf. The Malfoy scion had never done anything nice for her before. Why he was beginning now she didn't know.

Then it hit her. She was a pureblood now, if Theo Nott was to be believed. She was now worth the time and effort for him to be kind. Hermione honestly didn't know if she wanted to curse him or cry. Harry moved up on the bed and sat next to her.

"You know, 'Mi, you have a chance that I would kill for. To be without a family and suddenly discover that you still have some is a gift beyond compare." Hermione couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Harry, you can't possibly be suggesting what I think you are. Theo Nott tried to kill me during the Final Battle. It wasn't accidental. He did it very much on purpose." Harry heaved a deep sigh as he slid his arm around her shoulders.

"I feel like you should at least talk to him. He's your brother no matter what he's done in the past. Maybe he regrets it. You'll never know if you don't at least give him a chance to explain. From the words we exchanged after we left here, I really think he wants you in his life as a sister. Think about it. His mum is dead, his father is in Azkaban for a long tine. He's probably lonely. Take advantage of it and get some answers." Hermione shuddered at the thought of her father, but shut that away for another day. She leaned her head against Harry's shoulder and sighed.

"Alright, I'll speak to him, but I make no promises as to what I'll do about it." Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I would never ask for more than that, 'Mi, you know that." She chuckled under her breath as she heard a knock on the door. She was dreading the fact that it could be her brother and Malfoy. However, when the door opened, it was Ron that came through, sheepish look on his face.

"Hey, 'Mione." She gave him a soft smile and a short wave. He sat in the chair Harry had occupied and raked his hand through his hair before he started speaking.

"I've been a real arsehole to you since the war ended. I was too worried about dipping my wick in Lavender that I didn't even notice how badly you were hurting. That is completely unacceptable. I should have treated you better, I shouldn't have lied to you and cheated on you. I'm glad we broke up because you deserve better than me." Hermione couldn't help the few tears that trickled down her cheeks at his words. In a moment of chivalry, Ron reached forward and took her hand so he could kiss the top of it.

Hermione lurched forward and hugged her friend, knowing he truly was remorseful for how he had treated her. Honestly she didn't know if it was because of her words or because of Malfoy's. When she finally pulled away, she gave him a smile before she spoke.

"I forgive you both and I love you. Promise me you two won't treat me any differently with all this going on." Harry instantly nodded agreement but Ron had a mischevious gleam in his eye.

"I don't know, 'Mi. You were pretty before but your appearance didn't make men feel intimidated. Now, you're fucking gorgeous. I'm just not sure I'll remember how to say my own name around you." Hermione knew he was trying to get her to laugh. It worked. Her peal of laughter got them both grinning in response. When she stopped, she stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"You might be correct if I actually knew how to be a girl. I don't wear makeup and my hair is always in a ponytail. I won't be showing off these new curves either. I'm not sure how girls with big boobs function." Both men stared at her as if she had lost her mind. With a shake of her head, she just leaned back against the headboard and indulged in time with her friends.

-O-

Theo had had trouble sleeping the night before. He just couldn't clear his mind well enough for his brain to shut down. He kept trying to decide if he wanted to owl his father or just bring her to meet him. He considered his options before he decided to visit himself and break the news. He didn't want to just spring a visit to Azkaban on his sister without any prior warning. She was Hermione Granger, after all. She wouldn't hesitate to curse him.

He and Draco had just finished a rather late brunch and were trying to decide what the best time to head to St. Mungo's would be. Draco was all for waiting a few more hours, giving the Dimwitted Duo more time to make nice with their friend and apologize.

Theo, however, wanted no part of waiting. He had to explain what had happened to her, why she hadn't grown up with him. He had to explain that it wasn't his fault. The Slytherin knew, however, this wouldnt fix the fact that he had tried to kill her.

To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure what he could do to try to make that better. He hated apologizing more than almost anything else in the world, but he knew there would be no way around it when it came to his sister. He could only hope that she would see the sincerity in his eyes when he finally brought himself to do it. He realized that he had zoned out when Draco waved a hand in front of his face.

"Are you even paying attention? Or are you still obsessing about Granger?" Theo swung his gaze to his friend.

"Don't call her that. She's a Nott." Draco just shrugged and began twirling his wand.

"What's your plan to make her actually claim that name?" Theo sighed and ran a hand through his dark waves.

"I really don't know. Throw myself at her mercy and apologize for trying to kill her. Hope she takes pity on me." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Dramatic much? You're a Slytherin to the core. What would a Slytherin do to get what he wanted?" Draco paused for a few moments and was met with silence.

"If you can't manipulate the object that you want, manipulate the circumstances. You need to be close to her, right? You want her to live with you?" Theo narrowed his eyes in deep thought. Yes, he wanted his sister to live with him. He wanted her to know that he would always protect her, that he would have her back and she would never have to face anything alone again. When he nodded, Draco smirked at him.

"Then you need to make sure that she has nowhere else to live. We need to send the Weasels a letter and inform them of her true parentage. The woman Weasel won't want her there because she's related to Death Eaters. If I recall, I think your father may have cursed one of their older sons and gave him a limp for life." Theo knew that if Hermione ever figured out what they were doing, she would castrate them. However, it would accomplish what he wanted. Suddenly, though, Theo became suspicious.

"Why are you helping me so much?" Draco lowered his eyes as his cheeks tinged with pink. Theo already knew the answer but he was going to make his friend say it. Draco owed him that if he thought he was going to stand a chance with his sister.

"You know how I feel about her, Theo. How long I've felt that way. You know what it did to me watching Aunt Bella hurt her. If I could have stopped it without dying myself..." His friend trailed off and Theo couldn't help the smile that graced his features.

"I still can't believe you were sweet on the school's biggest mudblood since third year. All because she broke your nose." Draco's eyes came up and they were flashing in anger.

"Don't call her that. I hate that word." Theo didn't say anything but nodded. Something had happened to Draco to make him hate the word mudblood and it was associated with his sister. Theo had no idea what it was, but he would find out eventually. Deciding to let it drop for now, Theo cracked a small smile.

"Looks like we're in the same boat. She's likely to never forgive either of us and that's all either one of us wants." Draco nodded but kept silent. The pair sat for several minutes in the quiet of the dining room before Theo rose to his feet.

"Come on, Draco, lets go lower our pride and try to get the epitome of a Gryffindor to forgive us enough to give out second chances. " Draco smirked slightly and stood, the pair making their way towards the floo.

-O-

Hermione had ate lunch with her two best friends and they had done a good job of keeping her mind off things. Ron had detailed his relationship with Lavender, explaining that he really did care for her but the girl could give a world class blow job.

Harry and Ron seemed completely fine with this kind of talk, but it made Hermione a little uncomfortable. Is this how men talked about women they loved? Did Ron talk about her like that to Harry? She had never given him a blow job but there had been some awkward fondling. He had groped her breasts on more than one occasion but it had never made her hot and needy like the romance novels had described.

Ron was in the middle of describing Lavender's technique when the door came open and Nott and Malfoy entered. A sneer instantly crossed Malfoy's face when he realized what Ron had been talking about.

"Keeping it classy, right, Weasley? I'm sure that the girl you cheated on really wants to hear about what a stellar blow job the new squeeze gives you. Have you no respect?" Hermione was floored that Malfoy had put an end to Ron's description. Had he seen that she was uncomfortable or had he just wanted to be able to embarrass Ron? Hermione figured it was probably the latter and let it go. Ron, however, turned pink and started to mutter softly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean any disrespect. I don't want you to think that I was doing that before we broke it off, last night was the first time since the end of the war, and-" Hermione cut him off.

"It's fine, Ron. I don't want to hear anymore about this blow job or the ones you received before me. Just drop it." His faces was still tinged pink but he nodded and fell silent. Harry shot her a pointed look and motioned towards Nott with his eyes. It was in this moment that she realized he was going to make her do this alone and she was scared to death.

Harry stood and laid her wand in her lap before turning to Ron.

"Come on, Ron, Your mum and Ginny are probably waiting on us. We have to break the news we aren't going back to Hogwarts." Ron stood and bent to press a kiss to Hermione's cheek, apparently ready to be out of the line of fire. They both gave her a lopsided wave as they left her alone in her room with two men who would normally want nothing to do with her. She refused to break the silence so she just fiddled with her wand in her lap. After a minute or so of silence, Theo spoke.

"How are you feeling, Hermione? Any ill effects from your attack?" She wasn't expecting him to actually be concerned for her health. Or pretend to be at least. However, he had been polite when get asked so she gave him an answer.

"Aside from the scarring, I'm fine. Like new." Some unknown emotion passed through his eyes before he gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling well. I was wondering if we could talk about how you came to be known as Hermione Granger instead of my sister." Hermione wanted to have this conversation very much but didn't want to appear to excited. Instead of answering, she nodded and kept her eyes on her lap. Nott dragged his chair over to the side of her bed and leaned forwards, bracing his elbows on his knees so he could keep his eyes on her face.

"Once I start, please let me finish without interrupting." She finally glanced up to meet his eyes and nodded. The intensity of his gaze made her slightly uncomfortable so she turned her eyes downward again. Nott raked his hand though his dark hair just once before he began.

"I know you don't hold a high opinion of Death Eaters. I don't blame you. But they are humans and they're capable of emotions the same as you. Our father loved our mother very much. They had been in a secret relationship before they were married because they loved each other so much. Our father finally convinced our grandfather to make an offer for our mother's hand. Their happiness was great when her father accepted.

Everyone knew how much Theodore loved his Alliana. They had been married six months when she discovered that she was pregnant with twins. My father was thrilled. He had already been dragged into the Death Eaters by his father, but it was never as important as Alliana and their children.

We arrived a month early. I was first and you were eight minutes later. We were both healthy and our mother was as well. Our parents were thrilled beyond all imagining. The day after we were born, as heir to the House of Nott, our father went to Gringotts and changed his will. I was automatically wrote in as the heir, but our father insisted on adding you as well.

You looked exactly like our mum, he said, and he was already in love with you. This wasn't traditional, however. Women are married into other Houses so it's really the males that worry about wills and such. Our father didn't care.

He had the goblins cast blood magic on us both in event that anything ever happened to us. A tracking spell. It worked perfectly up until the day you disappeared.

We were three months old, still shared a crib, and we were in the nursery. Our mother hated to leave us but her society friends had insisted they come to a ball. Father says the pair of them kissed us goodnight and left us sleeping before they left. They returned four hours later and our mother went to the nursery to check on us. You were gone while I remained.

Father never felt a ripple in the wards, the elves had never detected any intruders. Our parents were beside themselves. It was in their weakest moment that our Uncle Thomas came over. Father's younger brother. He was smug and happy in the face of their heartbreak.

He then launched into the story of how he had came through the floo, knowing the wards would admit him because he was blood related. He had been angry that Father had put you in the will as his second heir because that booted Thomas out of it, making him officially lose all chance of being the Head of House Nott. He waited for the elves to check on us and then he came in and took you, leaving me since I was the true heir.

It was at this point that our father turned his wand on his own brother, determined to torture your whereabouts out of him. Instead, our mother came forward and begged for the task. Our father always treated her like she was his personal china doll, something to be treasured.

Father stood back and gave her what she wanted even though his every instinct said to keep her back. She tortured him for hours trying to figure out what he had done with you.

Uncle Thomas finally begged her to stop, for her to let him tell her the truth. He told her that he had met up with a group of people and they had all bid on you, like you were being auctioned off. He sold you to the highest bidder abd didn't even get their names.

Mother went into a frenzy, much like you did yesterday when everything became too much. However, her magic lashed out with the intent to hurt. Father tried to stun her before it happened. Her magic became almost like a bolt of lightning and hit Uncle Thomas. He was dead before mother fainted.

While she was recovering, Father tried to figure out what to do. Nobody had been to see us yet since we were so little. Father decided that we wouldn't tell anybody of your existence, that we would cover up Thomas' disappearance so Mother wouldn't land in Azkaban.

It didn't work out as planned though. Father paid investigators thousands upon thousands of galleons to find you, to find this auction thing that Uncle Thomas had spoke of. It never happened though. Mother felt nothing but the guilt for leaving us that night and then for killing her brother-in-law, making sure that we had no ties to whoever had you. She blamed herself for you being taken and for us not being able to find you. Father blamed himself for agreeing to go out and for letting her have her way.

Mother lasted a year before she couldn't take the sadness and guilt anymore. She took a poison while Father was at work and the elves were bathing me. Father was devastated. It was in that moment that he threw himself into the Dark Lord's work. He wanted to forget everything he had lost."

Nott finally went quiet and Hermione knew he was telling the truth. You couldn't fake the emotion that she could see in his eyes. Her eyes were wet with tears and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the family that had been left torn apart after her disappearance.

This did nothing to change her opinion of her father or brother. Her father had made the choice to become a Death Eater, had made the choice to leave the decent man he had been behind. Her father had chose to bring Theo down the same dark path.

Theo had made choices as well. He could have said that he didn't want any part in what his father was mixed up in, but he didn't. He chose to shoot the killing curse at her during the Final Battle.

One of the tears spilled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. Theo, she truly didn't think that could refer to him as Nott anymore, not after his story, moved closer to her as though he was going to comfort her. As much as Hermione needed comfort, she couldn't take it from him. He wanted her dead.

Hermione held up a hand to stop him from coming any closer. When she spoke, her voice trembled and she hated it.

"What was my name? My parents growing up always told me they named me after Shakespeare." He met her eyes and held her gaze.

"Our parents named me after Father, obviously. Mother always hated her name but wanted to pass on the starting with an a thing. I'm Theodore Edward Nott, Jr. and you're Alexia Louise Nott."

Hermione loved the name. A part of her wished that she had grown up Alexia and that she had had her twin by her side. She wished for what could have been. The other part of her couldn't give two whits about her last name. She was related to people who hated her and everything she stood for. Suddenly, she had to make that clear.

"Look, Theo, I can't be your sister. If there hadn't been a war, we hadn't been pitted against each other, and you didn't hate everything that I stand for, there would be a chance. You tried to kill me. You and our father fought for a madman that wanted to exterminate a certain type of people because they didn't fit his idea of what was right. You and our father both chose to do that. Where would you be if your curse had hit it's mark? You would be no worse off than you were before. I don't want anything from you so all you have to do is pretend that you never received that owl."

Tears were now streaming down her face and she couldn't have stopped them if she tried. Theo looked up at her, his eyes also wet, and reached his hand out to grasp hers. She wanted to pull it away so badly but she just couldn't.

"Give me a chance, Hermione. If I should be better, show me how. Teach me to be good like you. I just want you in my life. You have no idea how sorry I am for many things I did during the course of the war. None of them compare to shooting that curse at you. Please believe me and believe me when I say that I'm begging for your forgiveness. I will never do you wrong again. Please say you'll continue to talk to me, even if it's just to scream at me. Please let me make up for the wrongs I've done you." Hermione wanted to tell him to fuck off so badly but she truly didn't think that she could.

Her brother was begging her to scream at him, to teach him to be a better person. He was begging her to believe that he was sorry. She wasn't entirely sure that she believed every thing he had said, but her heart told her that he truly was sorry and only wanted to be her brother. Hoping she didn't regret her decision, Hermione squeezed her brother's hand softly before letting go.

"I can't accept your apology right now and I'm not able to forgive you at this moment. I promise you nothing. However, you may come visit me tomorrow before they release me." It was the only concession she could make at this point.

Theo's head came up quickly and he smiled at her. Not a smirk, not an amused look, not a crooked smile, but a full-on megawatt smile. The effect it had on his features took her breath away.

"Really?" Hermione was so stunned at his obvious happiness that she could only nod. He smiled again and stood quickly, bending at the waist to press a kiss to the top of her head before she could stop him. She was completely stunned when he thanked her.

It was in this moment that Hermione realized Malfoy was standing off in the corner, far quieter than she ever remembered him. Seeing him brought back her anger from earlier that morning when she realized why he was being nice to her. Her head swiveled his way and she caught him staring at her. For some reason, this angered her further.

"I figured you out, Malfoy, and you don't need to play nice to me anymore. I may be worth the effort of being decent in your opinion because of my blood, but I'm still Mudblood Granger in every other way. Everything you hate. You can drop the act." Malfoy didn't explode like she expected, he didn't send a smirk her way. He simply looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke.

"Don't call yourself that. I really don't like that word anymore." Without another word, Malfoy turned on his heel and headed out the door. Theo gave her another brilliant smile and a wave before he followed his friend out.

As Hermione sat there in the silence of her room contemplating everything she had learned, she realized that she felt guilty for what she had said to Malfoy. She wasn't sure why and she was scared to find out.

-O-

Draco wasn't sure if he had done the right thing or not. He had wanted to throw himself at her mercy, beg her forgiveness for all the wrongs he had done her, for watching her be tortured and filleted without doing a thing. However, he knew she wasn't ready for that yet. She had made it clear with Theo that she wasn't ready to forgive anyone.

Draco had let her vent her anger and frustration with her life. He hadn't said a word in retaliation except to tell her to not call herself a mudblood.

He couldn't tell her that she had intrigued him the day she broke his nose, that he had watched her carefully every step through the war since then. He didn't dare tell her that he fell in love with her when she showed up at the Triwizard Tournament on Victor Krum's arm because she was just so heart-breakingly beautiful. There was absolutely no way he could reveal that he hated being mean to her and calling her names but he had to so his father wouldn't figure out the truth. He couldn't reveal that his father would have killed her if he had guessed Draco's true affections.

Narcissa had guessed years ago about his hidden love for the muggleborn. She hated it, with every fiber of her being, but she accepted it. Draco knew she would have gone along with it to make him happy, something he wasn't very often. She alone knew how deep his level of hell was when they watched Bellatrix with Hermione.

Draco knew he did the right thing regarding Hermione but he hated second-guessing himself. Theo seemed completely unaware of his inner turmoil as he followed Draco into his personal study. His friend clapped him on the shoulder.

"Alright, Drake, what do we put in this letter? It has to be good enough to make the Weasel family not want her to say there." Draco smirked at his friend, got a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill, and began to brainstorm.

"We can't lie. Just telling them the truth will be enough." Draco watched Theo put quill to parchment and he could only hope their plan worked.

A/N- I know this is a slow start but I feel like these first chapters are pretty important. Hope y'all continue to enjoy the story. Let me know what ya think.

Love,

A


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Mostly positive feedback once again. Some of you were upset about Draco and Theo scheming about the Weasleys, but you have to remember that they're Slytherins. They are out to get what they want. Other than that, everyone seemed to enjoy the chapter. Anyways, enough chatter from me.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I think Melanie Cubster is my only original character so far and she's not too important to the story line. Everything else belongs to JKR.

Chapter 4

August 4, 1998

Hermione was impatiently waiting for Healer Cubster to make her final appearance to release her. So far nobody had shown up to visit but she knew without a doubt that her brother would visit. Probably with Malfoy in tow. She had thought she knew Malfoy's angle, had it pegged, but she wasn't so sure now. She would have to tread carefully.

Harry and Ron were supposed to be by to pick her up in the early afternoon. She knew Mrs. Weasley would want to spoil her, to try to take away all the bad menories, but Hermione wasn't sure she could say that she was looking forward to that. Honestly, she was far more worried about how she was going to explain the changes in her appearance.

Hermione truly was mixed up as to how she felt about being a Nott. She hated to admit that she wanted to say fuck it all and embrace Theo as her brother despite his moral failings. However, her personal standards had so far won out and she had been able to not act like a fool around him.

Despite the fact of actually having a brother (something she had longed for her entire life), she wanted to make sure that he was worthy of her time. She realized that this was a little snooty, but she just couldn't help how she felt.

Despite all the good stories of her father, Hermione knew that she would never be ready to meet him. Not after their history. Hermione quickly banished this line of thought from her mind when she heard a knock on her door. She hollered for her visitor to come in, fully expecting her brother and Malfoy. She wasn't disappointed.

Both men filed in, flowers in their hands. No words were exchanged until Theo approached and leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. She couldn't hide her surprise but couldn't find it in herself to comment on it. Theo took the seat next to her and took her hand in his.

"I'm here, as you told me I was allowed. Tell me what the Healers have said." Hermione couldn't help the little smile she felt at his words.

"They're going to release me today. They're just waiting on Harry and Ron to get here so they have reassurance that I'll be somewhere where I'll be looked after, where I won't be off my own. They're afraid with my stress levels that I may do worse than they think at home." Hermione felt almost embarrassed for admitting that to her brother, but she knew he would find out one way or another. Neither Ron nor Harry could keep their mouths shut for shit unless they were threatened with death.

To pass the time, Hermione insisted that they trade favorite stories with each other. She let Theo begin and she almost regretted it when she heard the story.

"We were probably eight years old and Lucius and Narcissa had taken off to Rome for the summer. Draco had come to stay with Father and I and we were determined to find all the secret passages on the estate. Of course, neither one of us knew that they had already been discovered. After we listened to the warnings from the elves, we set off into the dungeons, determined to find a secret way out." Hermione couldn't help but giggle to herself at their story. She was surprised when Malfoy took over the story and finished it.

"We had three days worth of food packed up just in case we got lost. We just knew the dungeons came out in some sacred land or such. We spent three nights in the tunnels, thinking we were complete and total badasses. We had no idea until we got back that the elves had stayed with us the whole time. We didn't feel like such badasses after we learned that." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at their childhood story, thinking they were bigshot explorers when they had babysitters the whole time. Since they had willingly embarrassed themselves, she decided to give them a chance to hear an embarrassing story of her own.

"Well, it was obvious that I didn't fit in from a very young age. Muggles just felt uncomfortable around me. My parents had tried to justify it, had said it was because they were intimidated because I was so smart. Looking back though, I just KNEW I was different.

Therefore, I never had friends until I came to Hogwarts. I know now that I was insufferable, that nobody could stand me, but I didn't back then. I had used the same defenses in the magical world that I had in the muggle world and it ended up not working well.

I ended up not making friends until I lied for Harry and Ron when they locked a mountain troll in the girls loo with me. We've been best friends ever since. Our first test was the Sorcerer's Stone. I helped them through the devils snare and the logic puzzle from Snape. Ron got us through McGonagall's chess game and Harry got us through the flying keys. It was in this challenge that we realized we all needed each other." Before Theo or Malfoy could say anything, there was a slight knock at the door before it opened to reveal her two best friends.

They both entered, serious expressions on their faces. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around both their necks with a smile.

"I'm so glad you two are here, I'm so ready to go home." Neither Harry nor Ron made a comment but they both hugged her fiercely. When she pulled away, there was worry lining every feature of her face.

"What's wrong? You two are never this quiet." Hermione had the feeling that something bad was about to happen but she refused to acknowledge it. She could hope that it would just go away. However, it was just not meant to be. Harry reached forward and took her hand when he began to speak.

"Molly found out about who you are. She's freaking out about you being related to Death Eaters. Basically, she doesn't want you to come back to the Burrow."

Hermione felt her heart stop at Harry's words. Why would Molly think it made a difference who she was related to? Did she suddenly believe that Hermione would be a traitor to their side of the war? Hermione didn't understand any of this.

Most of all, Hermione didn't know where she was going to go now that she wasn't welcome at the Burrow. Grimmauld Place had been trashed when it had been raided by Death Eaters a year prior; Harry had never taken the time to clean it up again. In just a few seconds, Hermione had decided to rent herself a muggle room when Theo stepped forward.

"You should come with Draco and I to Malfoy Manor. We could both make sure that you're well taken care of and that your stress levels stay low." Hermione instantly felt her heart rate increase and her palms grew sweaty. Her head bent down while her fingers combed their way through her blond tresses. Ron stepped forward to comfort her, but Theo beat him.

Her brother sat on the bed next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Hermione knew he could feel her shaking so she tried to make it stop. She was a fearless Gryffindor, after all. Getting herself under control, Hermione was just about to accept the offer when Harry spoke.

"She's not going back there. I'll buy her a fucking house before she goes to Malfoy Manor. That psychotic bitch Bellatrix tortured her there. How would going back there not be stressful?" Hermione glanced up to look at the Slytherin's faces.

Theo looked horrified. He looked truly regretful that he hadn't thought about her history at Malfoy Manor. Malfoy kept his face expressionless while he was facing her friends but when he glanced in her direction, she swore she could see pain in his eyes. She was pulled from her thoughts when Theo spoke.

"I apologize. I only offered Malfoy Manor because that's where I'm currently staying. However, I'm more than willing to reopen Nott Manor and we can reside there." Theo had only been her brother for two days and he was already having to change his life around for her. This fact mixed with the fact that the Weasleys didn't want her around any longer made her burst into tears.

She buried her face in her hands so nobody could see her ugly cry face. There weren't many people who had seen this face and she really didn't want to show it to her brother and Malfoy. If they ended up turning on her, she didn't want to give them any more ammunition against her than they already had.

Hermione didn't expect her brother to pull her in close and let her cry into his chest. The rest of the room was silent while she cried and she felt herself calming somewhat from listening to her brother's rhythmic heartbeat. When she had quieted somewhat, Theo bent down and spoke in her ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about Malfoy Manor. Please don't cry anymore about it." Hermione shook her head.

"That's not it. I hate to be a bother and you're already talking about reopening your Manor. I'm already such a bother and I hate it. I just don't understand why nobody wants me now. I'm still the same person, I just look different." Hermione felt her brother press his lips to her hairline before he spoke.

"You are no trouble, Hermione. Reopening the Manor is as simple as calling Jingle and telling him to ready our rooms. Don't say nobody wants you. Potter and Weasley obviously want you. Potter just said he'd buy a house for you. I want you. Draco wants you. Don't ever think you're unwanted." Hermione listened to his words and wasn't sure if she could take them at face value. However, she did need somewhere to go and she really didn't want Harry to spend so much money on her. She finally nodded into her brother's chest before sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm so emotional and keep crying. I'm not usually like this, I swear." Theo brushed the hair off her face and gave her one of his megawatt smiles.

"We know, you're a badass Gryffindor who never shows weakness. Don't worry, we'll keep your secret." Hermione couldn't help but giggle a little at Theo's words. The laughter left though when Theo summoned an elf.

"Jingle." An older elf appeared before Hermione and her brother and Hermione couldn't help but think about how scared he looked.

"Master Theo?" Theo waved his hand dismissively as he spoke.

"Ready the Manor for the return of my sister, Draco, and myself. We will be there shortly. Have Lola ready the room that would have been my sister's suite. If it isn't ready by the time we get there, she'll be punishing herself." Hermione couldn't believe the way that her brother spoke to his elves. She swatted him on the shoulder before he could dismiss the elf.

"It's no wonder the poor creature looks scared to death of you. How dare you threaten them with promises of punishments? What kind of human are you?" Theo looked confused for a moment before his eyes hardened.

"I thought we already agreed that I was the worst sort of human. Who else tries to kill their sister? This is how I was taught to treat elves and we've never had problems out of them. If you don't like it, feel free to live on the streets."

Hermione couldn't quite stop her eyes from tearing up at his words. He really didn't want her either. It was in this moment that she just wanted to be by herself, that she didn't want to have to worry about a single person but herself. Therefore, she shoved her brother off her and stood, transfiguring her hospital gown to a bright pink sundress.

"I see you're adept at pretty words to manipulate an emotional girl. Don't worry about me, I choose the streets. I grew up as a muggle, I'll have no problem finding my own way in their world. I don't need you, your Manor, your elves, the Weasleys, or my friends. I'll be just fine on my own." She turned and walked through the door and started towards the lift. The last thing she needed in her life was a brother who was cruel and tried to control her with threats.

The stares she was drawing as she made her way to the front entrance made her uneasy. She had never been beautiful before, had never garnered stares like she was now. Hermione could fully admit that she just wanted everyone to look away. Not that she would have to worry about their stares for very much longer. As soon as she was out of the view of the public, she was apparating and she would be gone.

-O-

Draco couldn't believe what the fuck was happening. How could Theo have been so stupid? Granger and her spew club had been the cause of a lot of laughter in the Slytherin common room. He knew how she felt about elves.

If they hadn't been with Potter and Weasley, Draco would have punched his friend himself for the comment about killing his sister. It was obvious that the girl was unsure of her place in life, was feeling unwanted now that her parentage was public. Then Theo threatens her with the streets. He would be lucky if she ever trusted his word again.

Potter and Weasley were now screaming at Theo and Draco could tell that it was going to go downhill fast. Weasley was already advancing like he was going to teach Theo a lesson in a physical sense. Potter was trying to pull Weasley back while still screaming at Theo. Theo was saying absolutely nothing, just staring at them with hardened eyes.

Draco, however, knew his friend's signs. His left eye was twitching and he was unnaturally still. All Theo's tells of fear. Draco was sure that it wasn't fear of the Dynamic Duo. He knew for a fact that it was fear of losing his sister after his mouth ran away with him.

Theo was right to be scared. Draco had been watching Granger for many years, knew her tells as well. The girl had already begun to trust Theo some, felt comfortable enough with him comforting her, showing small signs of affection. All that had disappeared after Theo had spoke to her so harshly. Betrayal had crossed her features and Draco knew that Theo had truly hurt her. She was a girl, she was a Gryffindor, and she was vulnerable. Hermione was acting purely on emotion.

The other three were seriously heading for a fight so Draco stood.

"You three better get this hashed out really quick-like. Granger is gone so I'm going to go find her and try to convince her to come back. You three had better not be fighting when we return." All three paused for a moment so they could nod in response.

Draco raced through the halls and down the lift. He saw no sign of her in the main waiting room so he stepped out the door to the muggle world. Sure enough, she was a few paces away heading towards the busy streets of London. Draco had to give her props for not being just talk. He dashed after her and grasped her above the elbow, turning her to face him. It was in this moment that he realized that there were tears streaming down her cheeks. Draco suddenly wasn't sure what to say.

"Hermione..." She didn't let him finish before she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. He was so surprised that he stood there silently for just a moment. After a few moments, his arms went around her, holding her close, and he thought he was in heaven.

Draco gently began to steer her towards the bench just a few feet away. He made her sit but kept her close, unable to ignore how absolutely delicious she smelled. Draco tucked her face into his neck and he pressed his lips to the top of her head over and over again.

Hermione sat there, wrapped around Draco and crying into his neck, for several minutes. When her sobs finally quieted, he reached down and brushed her hair out of her face so he could look into her green eyes.

"Please don't leave, Hermione. Theo wants nothing more than to be with you, to get to know you." She reached up and wiped her eyes, unaware that she was snuggling deeper into him when she did this.

"No, he doesn't. Nobody wants me anymore. Harry and Ron won't say anything against Molly. They're perfectly alright with me being kicked out. That's why they're staying. Sure, they might not like it, but not enough to make a stand. I had even started to believe Theo, believed that he actually wanted me around. Then he tries to scare me away with a threat of the streets. He begged me to yell at him, to make him a better person. I tried and that's what he did. He didn't mean any of it. Even now, three people in my room that supposedly care so much for me and you're the one who comes after me. I'm not sure why, and I'm sure I'll be mortified at my actions later, but the one person who wished me to die almost daily is the only person who could find it in himself to chase me down." Her chest was heaving with the effort that she put into her speech. Draco smoothed her hair back for several minutes before he finally found the courage to speak.

"I never truly wanted you to die. I wanted to avoid being beaten by my father for showing something other than contempt and hatred for a muggleborn. After you broke my nose, I never hated you. I thought you were the bravest person I'd ever met and I wanted to be just like you. If you don't believe me, think back. I had no problems cursing other muggleborns, even Potter and Weasley. The one time you were injured by my wand, in fourth year, it's because I missed Potter." Draco was afraid that he had tipped his hand, that she would suspect how he really felt for her. He just wasn't ready for that. She was silent for several more minutes while he just held her close. When she spoke, it was very quiet.

"If Lucius had known you felt that way, he would have killed me. Wouldn't he?" He thought about lying to her, thought about playing stupid. However, she would see right through it and then go back to hating him for sure. Deciding to chance it, he nodded.

"Yes. He would have made sure you were with your parents so it would have looked like an accident." She looked up at him for a moment before she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you." Draco couldn't believe that she had kissed him. For as long as he lived, he would never forget this day.

"For what?" She huffed softly as she sat up completely. Draco had no problems admitting to himself that he missed her warmth in his arms.

"For being the only one to care enough to come after me. For letting me ruin your shirt with my tears. For being honest and telling me truth." Draco slid his arm around her shoulders and began to guide her back towards the hospital. She began to balk but he looked down at her.

"Theo feels terrible. He messed up. He isn't perfect. Give him a chance to at least explain before you take off into the Great Unknown." Hermione sighed and allowed herself to be guided back through the hospital and into her room. Draco was surprised when he was met with only Theo. Potter and Weasley had disappeared. Seeing the question in his eyes, Theo stood and spoke.

"They were late for some meeting about their auror training. I assured them that I would wait here for you two." Draco nodded and gestured for the girl next to him to have a seat in the chair closest to them. She remained quiet and Draco really didn't find it surprising. She was hurt more than angry and she didn't know what to make of that emotion when it was in regard to her long lost brother. Theo seemed to understand this and rose to his feet so he could kneel in front of her. He reached forward to take her hand, but she moved it.

Draco knew this was tearing his friend up; he wanted nothing more than to care for his sister and his big mouth had made sure that she wouldn't have anything to do with him now. Instead, Theo laid a hand softly on her bare knee and let it all out.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I never should have said that you could live on the streets, I don't want that at all. I'm sorry I blew up at all, I'm really not sure why I did. Please say you'll forgive me, that you'll come home to the Manor with us. Nothing would make me happier." Hermione looked up at him and gave him a tight smile.

"I'd be delighted to come to your Manor. There are no apologies necessary." Draco knew exactly what she was doing. She was withdrawing emotionally from the situation so she wouldn't get hurt again if Theo fucked up. She made no mention of his words, of forgiveness, just gave in very politely to what he wanted. As harsh as it was, Draco understood her reasons for doing it.

Theo obviously knew what she was doing as well and he did not look pleased. Before Theo could fuck the situation up anymore, Draco clapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's head that way then. I'm looking forward to Pippy's brownie ice cream. We should definetly request that for dessert." Theo stood and backed away, allowing Hermione to rise as well. The three of them headed towards the front desk to sign the discharge paperwork and make their way back to Nott Manor.

-O-

Theo was so fucking pissed at himself. How could he have told her she could live on the streets? She wasn't like the heiresses that he and Draco had grown up with. Pansy or Daphne would have quickly folded if he had given them the same ultimatum. It all went back to women having no true place in the wills of their family.

Women could be turned away, turned out of their family home. It didn't happen often, as purebloods tended to treasure their women. It was increasingly difficult for purebloods to conceive and it would never happen without their women. As a general rule, the men of a pureblood line protected their women with everything they had. Not always, but usually.

Hermione was different. She didn't need coddling, protecting, or pampering. She had no problems calling the bluff of any arsehole out there because she knew what she was capable of and she wasn't scared to make her way on her own. Hell, she had been alone until she caught up with Potter and Weasley. She had openly admitted that they were her first friends.

His father would have been proud of her. He had wanted her to have the same chances in life as Theo had had. That's why he had wrote her into his will. He didn't want his little girl to be dependent on some arsehole that could land her out in the cold anyways. Theo knew his father would be ashamed that he had been the arsehole this time.

Now that he remembered all this, there was absolutely no way that he could have kicked her to the streets anyways. It was just as much her home as it was his. He realized that he wanted her to know this, he wanted her to feel like she had a little power in her life still. Before he turned to grab her hand to apparate, he looked her straight in the eye.

"I just want you to know that I couldn't have kicked you out on the streets even if I wanted to. Father wrote you into his will and even though I'm the Head of House Nott, you still have the right to be in our home. Never fear that you don't have a home." Theo could see that this statement got to her, there was a flash of warm emotion in her eyes before she ruthlessly tamped it down. Not that he blamed her. She had already began to trust him and he had thrown it on the ground and stomped on it. She thought he was lying to her for some reason. He would just have to prove her wrong. She gave him a lukewarm smile.

"I would never fight you for a Manor I've never seen. It's your home, it's never been mine. I'm not that person that comes in and takes what she can get. I appreciate your hospitality but would never take advantage of it by not leaving when I wasn't wanted." Her words were like a dagger to his chest. He wanted the Manor to become hers, he wanted to share it with her. She was his sister, his twin. His other half. He would just have to prove it..

The three of them joined hands and apparated, Theo guiding them all through the wards to land them in the Entrance Hall. Jingle was there in a blink to take their cloaks. Hermione had no cloak to give him, but she gave him a warm smile as he bowed to her. Theo dismissed him before calling for Tippy. When the female elf appeared, she was already bowing.

"Tippy is so happys that Master Theo has comed back home. He brings Master Draco too. Would Master Draco be wanting brownie ice cream? Tippy knows it's his favorite." Draco smiled at the elf and nodded.

"Yes, of course, Tippy. Nothing beats your brownie ice cream." The elf smiled wide in Draco's direction before she turned toward Hermione. Her eyes went wide and she began tugging on her ears.

"Miss Alexia is home, home at last! Forgive Tippy, Mistress, Tippy punished herself many many times for not taking good cares of Miss when hers was taken." Hermione appeared to instantly understand what the elf's problem was. Theo watched as his sister went to her knees in front of the elf and took the small creatures hand in hers.

"Tippy, it wasn't your fault I was taken. It was my Uncle's. You wouldn't have sensed him through the wards because he was a Nott. There should have been nothing to fear from him. Never think that I blame you." Tippy let out a sob and threw herself in his sister's arms. Hermione simply held her and let the elf cry. Theo didn't see himself as an emotional person, but even this was heart-wrenching. When Tippy finally stopped sobbing, she stood and smiled at his sister.

"Tippy won't let anything bad happen to her Mistress nows. If she does, she will iron her hands." Hermione shook her head.

"I forbid you to punish yourself, Tippy. From here on, none of you punish yourselves. Do you understand?" Tippy gave her a solemn nod before she threw herself into Hermione's arms again. When the little elf pulled away, Hermione smiled at her.

"I look forward to your brownie ice cream. I hear it's wonderful." Pippy's face spread into a smile before she started telling his sister that she must go so she could make her the best ice cream ever. With a soft crack, Tippy was gone and Hermione rose to her feet.

Theo saw the bright smile on his sister's face and he realized that she truly loved being kind to others. That's what she wanted from him. It was obvious her approach worked because she already had Tippy wrapped around her finger. That elf would bring her the moon if she asked for it.

Theo decided to skip the tour when he saw the weary look on his sister's face. She had been cursed with sectumsempra and had an emotional breakdown just two days before. Her strength wasn't near what it should be. He laid his hand on her lower back and began to guide her towards the stairs.

"You look exhausted, Hermione. I'm just going to show you to your suite and we can give the tour tomorrow." She nodded gratefully and actually allowed him to guide her the entire way up the flights of stairs and to her door. He pushed it open and she gasped.

Theo had to admit that it was beautiful. It was done in a bright blue and cream, looked very Victorian. Theo had used to come sit in this room when he was younger and feeling lonely. He had always felt better after an hour in his twin's room. Now, he could only hope that his sister would get as much comfort from it as he had.

She twirled in amazement, soft smile on her face, and took in the whole of her rooms. She seemed very pleased, making Theo feel better about this whole disaster of a day. At least there was one thing making her happy. He was very aware that Hermione Granger didn't need anyone to care for her, but that didn't mean he didn't want to. She was his sister and his responsibility. A responsibility he took very seriously.

The elves had done a wonderful job making sure that her room was perfect and Theo made the decision to compliment them on it before thanking them. Maybe Hermione was onto something when it came to their elves. She was still too busy taking in her surroundings to stop him from pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

"We will leave you for now, let you take a nap before dinner. The Healer said you likely wouldn't be up to a hundred percent for a few more days so make sure you rest enough. If you need anything, just call for Lola. She's your personal elf and will be thrilled to help you in any way." His sister nodded with a small smile, this one genuine. The others had been forced but this one smile made Theo feel like he still had a small chance at redeeming himself.

Theo and Draco left her suite, both heading down to Theo's personal study. The pair drug out the firewhiskey and enjoyed several fingers worth before either spoke. When the silence was broken, it was Draco that spoke.

"She was sobbing when I caught her. She was so upset she threw herself at me and allowed me to comfort her. It was heaven on Earth. You can't screw up like that again, Theo. She was seriously only feet from disappearing when I found her." Theo felt his heart lurch at his friend's words. He had almost lost her all over again.

"I know. I feel so stupid. Now, she's just saying whatever she thinks I want to hear, there's no emotion in her words. I can feel the absence of her already. Tell me how to make it better." Deacons raked his hand through his hair before he spoke.

"She's not mad at you. She's hurt. She's feeling alone and unwanted and she had latched onto the fact that you wanted her. When you cast her away, she was devastated. She doesn't want to get hurt again, that's why she is acting like she is. She's waiting to be hurt again. You just have to prove her wrong. It's not an overnight fix. You saw her with Tippy though. Someone that kind and caring won't be able to not get attached. Just don't fuck her over." Theo nodded at his friend's words.

They were silent for a long time, both enjoying their firewhiskey and their own thoughts. Theo decided to ask about his friend's intentions.

"Are you going to try to marry my sister?" Draco didn't meet his eyes but he nodded.

"Nothing would make me happier. You know I've loved her for years. I'm just not sure how she'll like that idea." Theo nodded.

"It won't be overnight, like you said. We both just have to keep the end game in sight." Draco nodded and finished off his firewhiskey.

"I'm going to go take a nap as well before dinner."

Theo nodded and watched his friend leave. He knew Draco was right, this couldn't be fixed overnight. He threw the rest of his firewhiskey back and vowed to gain his sister's trust again.

A/N- Just trucking right along on this story. I'm excited to have another chapter down. Thanks for all your support, I appreciate it! Leave me your thoughts, I love them so.

Love,

A


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I just wanna send a shout out to all those following, favoriting, reading, and reviewing my story. Y'all are the bomb diggity. You keep me motivated. Enough for now, onward!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing in this story. Maybe my personal twist on the story line, but that is all I could remotely come close to claiming. All hail our queen, JKR.

Chapter 5

August 11, 1998

Hermione wasn't sure what the fuck she was doing. Harry had talked her into going to visit her father with Theo and Draco. She had been vehemently against it, had wanted no part of meeting her father now that she actually looked like his daughter. Their past was too dark and she really didn't know if she could handle reliving it.

However, Hermione was trying to keep everyone happy. Theo and Draco had gone out of their way in the week that she had been there to make her feel welcome and like she was at home. She still didn't trust Theo completely, but it was getting better. She no longer assumed he was out to hurt her on purpose. Now, she realized that when he did it, it was out of stupidity.

Not that this made her feel any better. He had really hurt her with his harsh statement, but she could look back now and realize that she hadn't been the nicest when she had asked him what kind of human he was. She was realistic enough to know that her actions had brought on his. For this reason, she decided to give him a little more leeway in this one incident.

Both boys had taken her on a detailed tour of their home the day after she had arrived. They had pointed out many places as the beginning of a certain childhood shenanigan. As much as she loved that they were opening up to her, she wished they wouldn't. Every happy story they had made her only more aware that she wasn't in them.

Hermione had never been what she would consider miserable growing up. She just never considered herself happy either. Both her parents were dentists and they had their own practice. Therefore, she was alone most of the time. They were never mean to her, but they were never affectionate or loving. She had been very much alone until Hogwarts and their stories only made it so much more obvious.

Hermione had wondered several times over the last week just what her life would have been like if she hadn't been taken by her uncle. She couldn't help but wonder if her father would have turned out differently, in turn making Theo a different person. The possibility hurt, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Now, she had to deal with a visit to her father and then Ginny's birthday party at the Burrow. There was just no way that her day was going to end well. Theo had gone to see their father and informed him that she had been found. Theo had said he was so happy and excited that he had never got around to telling him who she was.

It was this fact that made her certain that the visit would be a disaster. She just wanted to show up, put in her appearance, and never return again. She just wasn't sure that that was how it was going to happen. Theo seemed far too excited for her to get away with never dealing with it again.

Hermione allowed Theo to put his hand on her lower back to guide her through the guards that searched them before they could visit. One of the guards pressed a little closer than needed to search her and when she turned to face him, he leered at her.

"When you decide to get some better company than these two wastes of space, you come find me." Hermione felt Theo and Draco move to defend her, but she wasn't about to play the poor damsel for them. Her wand was whipped out and she held it under his chin.

"Nobody talks about my family like that but me. If you decide you want to go cry because a girl kicked your arse, make sure you call Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'm sure he'll take Hermione Granger's side over some piece of shit guard who just felt her up." The guard was silent for a few moments before she could see that he was trying to guage her sincerity. She smiled at him.

"Shall we call the Minister just in case I'm lying?" The guard shook his head quickly.

"No, Miss Granger. Forgive me." She lowered her wand and turned to see Theo and Draco both looking at her in awe. Neither of them said a word, but Theo pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Hermione wasn't sure what she had done aside from put a guard in his place, but if it made her brother happy, then she was happy.

The pair of them guided her into the visitation room and Theo sat her in the middle of them. Her heart was racing and she was doing her level best not to hurl her breakfast up onto the table.

Hermione didn't have to wait too long before her father was led in by another guard, this one much older and seemingly more seasoned. Theodore Sr. laid his eyes on her and they lit up like fireworks.

"My Lexi, Merlin, you look exactly like your mother. Sweet Circe, how I hoped to see you again before I took my last breath." Hermione was so scared that she was about to hyperventilate. Her skin felt clammy and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say in response. Instead of responding, she sat quietly and tried to concentrate on keeping her breathing even. Her father took the seat in front of her and reached out to take her hand. The moment his skin touched hers, she was thrown back to three months prior.

*Flashback*

Hermione wiped the sweat off her forehead as she tried to find Ron is the hazy smoke. They were trying to make their way to the Chamber of Secrets so they could retrieve the much needed basilisk fangs. Somebody had blown up the corridor they were in; she was unsure of who it had been and why they did it, but she needed to find Ron so they could finish their destruction of the horcruxes.

Hermione dragged her hands over her eyes one more time, the smoke making them burn like fire. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red and she just knew that it was Ron trying to find her. She took off at a sprint in his direction, finding herself at the end of the Charms corridor. The only place he could have gone was in the classroom right in front of her. Wand out in front of her, she entered the room, calling Ron's name as she kept moving forward.

Hermione found herself slammed into the wall, all her breath leaving her body. She wasn't even breathing properly yet when she found herself stuck to the wall with a sticking charm and her wand on the floor across the room. In front of her was Theo Nott, Sr.

Hermione wasn't sure why she made the observation that the man had obviously once been very handsome. However, many years of torment, torture, and hard-living had taken it's toll. His cheeks were hollow and his long hair was lank and stringy. His eyes were dark, but there was a wildness there that Hermione has never seen before. To say it frightened her would been an understatement. The Death Eater leaned forward and licked blood off her neck.

"Mmmn, mudblood tastes good in the heat of the battle. I just killed one of the professors so I think I've earned myself a reward." Hermione was scared to death, but she never expected him to vanish her clothing. His intent became very clear when he unzipped his trousers and shook himself in front of her.

"Tell me, Mudblood, has Potter put his cock in you yet? Have you quenched his thirsts like you're about to quench mine?" Hermione didn't answer, but tears were tracking silently down her cheeks. Nott leaned down and licked the tears off her cheeks before she felt him stiffen against her.

Behind him, Fred Weasley stood with his wand held aloft. Hermione didn't care that the twin was getting a full view of her nakedness, she only sobbed in happiness at his arrival. Fred had taken her off the wall and conjured her fresh clothes before summoning her wand. Neither exchanged words, but she had thrown herself in his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she left the room, Nott still on the floor and stunned right behind her.

*End Flashback*

Hermione jerked her hand away from her father before he could get a grip on it. He looked at her, confused, as did Theo and Draco. When her father spoke again, it was hesitant.

"Lexi?" Hermione couldn't take it. She pushed back as she spoke.

"Mudblood tastes good in the heat of battle. Has Potter put his cock in you yet? Have you quenched his thirst like you're about to quench mine?" Horror and understanding flashed through her father's eyes, although Theo and Draco just continued to look on in confusion. Hermione threaded her fingers through her blond hair as her father finally spoke.

"Granger? You're kidding me, please tell me my Lexi isn't Hermione Granger, that I didn't..." Her father trailed off and raked his hands through his long hair. Hermione was clutching herself around her middle again, trying to keep it together while she was in the room with him. She watched her father look up at her with a haunted expression and try to apologize.

"Lexi, I swear to you, I never meant to hurt you, I thought- ." Hermione cut him off, her voice much stronger than she felt

"You thought I was just some useless mudblood, that you could rape me and it not make a difference in your life. It made a difference in mine. What would my mother think about you raping young girls? Would she be as proud of you as I am?" She saw the excruciating pain cross his features and she felt guilty. Hermione wanted to know what the fuck was wrong with her to feel guilt for saying what needed to be said to her father. Guilt wasn't the right emotion at all. Her father teared up at her words but met her gaze.

"She would think I was an abomination, which is exactly what I deserve. I know I've made terrible choices and done horrible things. I regret them so much. But I regret nothing more than the pain I've brought you." Hermione had reached her limit. She couldn't handle anymore. Her whole body began to shake and she couldn't stop it.

Theo and Draco both reached out and put an arm around her, Draco around her waist and Theo around her shoulders. The tears were leaking down her cheeks, but she couldn't stop them. She didn't even remember beginning to cry. Theo was pressing kiss after kiss to her head, muttering to her that she was safe, that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Hermione didn't see her father stand, but she heard his words.

"Take care of her, Theo. You're my son, my flesh and blood, and I'm proud of you. She's my treasure. Keep her safe and remind her when she's better that I love her and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for my mistakes." There was a sound of the door clicking shut and Hermione knew that he was gone. She felt a million times better and a million times worse at the same time. It was in this moment that she began sobbing.

"Teddy, he...he..." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. She wasn't entirely sure where the name Teddy had came from, but it had seemed right. Theo pulled her away from Draco so she was completely buried in his side. She sobbed for several minutes before they tapered off enough for her calm down marginally. Her breathing was still hitched when she heard the door open again and an all-too-familiar drawl interrupted the silence.

"Well, isn't this just the sweetest thing. A little cuddle shared between my son and his best mate. Wouldn't be the first time, I'd wager. I recall catching you two with..." Draco cut in angrily.

"Father! You have no idea what's going on. This is Theo's twin sister." Hermione couldn't bear to look at Lucius Malfoy in this moment. Every time she had come against him in the past, she had been strong. Even when she'd been tortured and he was calling for her death, she hadn't broken. Bellatrix Lestrange, the master at muggle torture, hadn't been able to break her. Now that she was at her weakest, she couldn't bear to face him. Instead, she buried her face further into Theo's chest and tried to tune the older Malfoy out. Lucius hummed as though he was considering the information.

"If that's the truth, I can only imagine that Theodore got rid of her because she's a weakling." Hermione squeezed her eyes closed as tightly as she could and tried to imagine that she was anywhere but there. It was in this moment that Hermione felt herself being shifted to Draco while Theo took to his feet and began to lay into the elder Malfoy.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister that way. She's stronger than all of us put together. She was strong enough not to break while you watched her being tortured, while calling for her death to satisfy some sick need in you." Draco's arms were wrapped around her just as tightly as Theo's had been and she had no qualms hiding in his chest either. She listened to her brother out her identity to Lucius Malfoy and she couldn't help but wish that he hadn't. She would never be able to face him again after her moment of weakness. Lucius Malfoy sneered out her name.

"You expect me to believe that simpering, squalling, sniveling mess is Hermione Granger, the long lost daughter of Theodore Nott?" Theo was leaning over Lucius Malfoy and didn't appear to be backing down anytime soon.

"Fuck yes I do. Not that I really care if you do or not. Whether you believe she's Hermione Granger and my sister makes no difference in my life. You're stuck here for the next twenty years. You have no say in anything anymore. Draco is the Head of House Malfoy now and you'll forever be remembered as the one who bought your House shame. Would you like me to keep going or would you like to keep you're comments about my sister to yourself?"

There was only silence, but Hermione still didn't remove her face from Draco's chest. She felt his hand smoothing back her hair and his lips rested on her hairline. It was in this moment that she realized that Lucius was probably studying his son and how he was treating his once-enemy. Not that she cared what he thought, but she didn't want Draco to have any negative feedback from her breakdown.

Hermione tried to pull away, but Draco's arms tightened around her. When she felt the physical confirmation that he wanted her there, she melted into him once again.

Small talk was occurring over her head, mostly talk about Malfoy Industries. Draco was asking what was best to do in whatever situation they were discussing, and Lucius and Theo were both giving their advice and input. Hermione finally calmed enough that she was able to turn her face sideways and enjoy the state between sleep and wakefulness while they spoke. She wasn't sure how long she had laid there, bonelessly calm in Draco's arms, when she heard Lucius' voice again in regards to her.

"She truly is quite lovely. Mirror image of your mother, Theo. My comments aside, I hope you're able to mend things with her. From all my mistakes, I've learned that nothing is more important than family." She felt like all eyes were on her again. Lucius questioned them about her further.

"I've never seen Hermione Granger so broken. What brought her to this state?" If Hermione hadn't known that it was Lucius Malfoy, she would have thought he was asking out of concern. She felt Draco shrug.

"We're really not sure. It was something to do with their father, something that happened between them. She ended up almost unresponsive and Theodore seemed like he was so sorry about something." There was quiet murmuring that she just couldn't get interested in and she eventually heard a door click.

Hermione didnt expect to be picked up by her brother and carried through Azkaban. She knew that they must be garnering their fair share of stares, but neither boy moved to wake her. Hermione wished they were home already so she could curl up in her bed and go to full sleep, not the half-aware space she was currently in.

She felt a cool breeze on her cheek as they stepped outside. She didn't even wake up when she felt the familiar squeeze of apparition.

-O-

Theo had no idea what had possessed him to stand up to Lucius Malfoy like he had. Probably the fact that if his father had heard the things being said about his daughter, he would have cursed Lucius.

He motioned for Draco to open the door to her suite for him. Theo walked in with his sister in his arms, Draco behind him. He laid her in the bed that Draco turned down for him. Even with splotchy cheeks and red eyes, Lucius was right. She was quite lovely.

She would take the male population by storm, especially if she went back to Hogwarts with him and Draco. Draco would have to step up his game with her, because there would be plenty of competition.

However, his sister already seemed to have a little bit of a soft spot for his friend. It didn't seem like love or anything close to it, it was burgeoning friendship, perhaps. He hoped that it continued. He knew that if she ended up with Draco, she would always be taken care of. He reached out and brushed a hank of hair off his sister's face as he stood. In this moment, her eyes fluttered open and her hand gripped his.

"Teddy, will you stay with me until I'm asleep?" He bent down and kissed her forehead before he sat on the bed next to her.

"I'll stay til you're asleep, Princess. Then I'll make sure you're awake for your party." She laced her fingers with his and closed her eyes once again.

Theo didn't know where she got the name Teddy, but he loved that she had a nickname for him. It didn't take long for her breathing to even out, indicating that she was fast asleep. Theo carefully unwound his hand from hers and gestured for Draco to follow him out of her room. Once out in the hall, Theo called for Hermione's elf.

"Lola." The small elf appeared and Theo smiled slightly at her.

"Please make sure my sister is awake in an hour so she can get ready to go to her friend's birthday party." Lola nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Master Theo, Lola will wakes up hers Mistress." Theo smiled at her again before he thanked her.

By an unspoken agreement, Draco followed Theo into the study and Theo poured them both a glass of firewhiskey. After they had both drank half their glass, Draco finally broached the subject they were avoiding.

"Do you know what the fuck happened between her and your father? I've never seen her lose it like that." Theo shook his head. He had an idea, but what he was considering made him sick.

"She quoted him, said something about quenching Potter's thirst like she was going to quench his. She asked how my mother would feel about him raping young girls. I think he either raped her at some point or he tried. If that's true, I feel like the world's biggest piece of shit for making her face him." Draco nodded absentmindedly before speaking.

"Your father acted like something had happened. However, he acted like she was his first concern. He called her his treasure." Theo nodded.

"I always used to get so jealous when my father would talk about Lexi. I was his son, I knew that he loved me and was proud of me, but he always talked about Lexi like she was his sun in eternal dark. I used to hate her for that. Now that I have her, I think the same thing. I would do anything for that girl." Draco smiled to himself, but didn't say anything. Theo smiled to himself as he took another swig of his drink.

"I was ready to kill that guard when he groped on her. Then she stood up for us when he called us wastes of space, she called us family. How did complete pieces of shit like us get a girl like my sister to call us family, to stand up for us?" Draco narrowed eyes in deep thought.

"How am I ever going to convince your father that I'm what's best for his princess? Nobody will ever be good enough for her." Theo gave a small smile as he stood to clap his friend on the shoulder.

"You're right. You won't be good enough for his treasure. Nobody ever will be. But when she tells him how much she loves you, he'll do whatever it takes to make her happy." Draco smiled as he finished off his drink and rose from his seat.

"I need to go write Mother and tell her about our latest visit." Theo nodded and threw back his own drink.

-O-

Hermione spun in the mirror, trying to decide if she liked the outfit that she had decided on. It was much pricier than she was used to wearing, but Theo had insisted that she have some decent clothes.

Her hair was long and shining, falling softly to the middle of her back. Hermione had to fight the urge to put it into a ponytail. She wore no makeup, but she didn't feel like she needed it. Her skirt was a little shorter than she liked, but it wasn't indecent. She had paired it with a turquoises tank top that was randomly covered in rhinestones. Flip flops finished off her outfit, showcasing her tiny feet with turquoise nails.

Hermione wasn't sure if she was ready to face the Weasley family or not, but the point of turning back had passed.

As she walked through the house towards the floo, Hermione knew that she was going to have to tell the boys what had happened between herself and her father. Her reaction had been too extreme for them to just let it go. She swore she would speak to them tonight, after this disaster at the Weasleys was over.

As she stepped into the floo, Hermione clutched Ginny's gift to her chest. She would much rather have apparated, but Theo had begged her to take the floo, saying it was safer for everyone involved.

Hermione called out for the Burrow as she felt the flames whoosh up over her and she began spinning. Theo and Draco would probably be irritated that she didn't say anything before leaving but she had left them a note saying she wasn't expecting to be too long.

When she stopped spinning, Hermione was met with silence. The house was empty, but the same familiar smell of something baking hung about. Hermione was quick to dust herself off before she made her way to the door so she could properly greet everyone.

Charlie was still in Romania, had returned there a month after the Final Battle. He was the only one that she had actually anticipated hating her since her father had cursed his leg, leaving him with a limp for life. Bill and Fleur were both there, Bill on his broom up in the sky with the rest of his siblings, Fleur seated on the ground watching them.

Molly and Arthur were seated in chairs, hands held between them, while they watched their children off in the distance. Bill, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were all on their brooms tossing what Hermione assumed was a quaffle between them.

Arthur spotted her first; his eyes lit up and he smiled in her direction. He waved with his free hand, and Hermione was happy to have at least one ally in the Weasley couple. Molly saw his reaction, however, and turned to look at her. Hermione wasn't sure if it was disgust that she saw cross her features, but whatever it was, Hermione didn't like it.

This started a chain reaction, everyone noticing one by one that she had arrived. Fleur had squealed when she saw her, rushing forward to give her a hug.

"Our 'air, it is almost alike now!" Hermione couldn't hold back the laugh because Fleur was just so genuinely happy about it. Bill noticed first, then George, and before Hermione realized what was happening, the whole Weasley brood was on the ground commenting on her new appearance.

Bill and George both gave her hugs, commenting on how gorgeous she was. Ginny was thrilled that her friend had manageable hair now, Ron and Harry stood back in the background, while Percy sneered. Hermione simply ignored him, not wanting a confrontation in the least.

Once she had made her rounds to most of the family, Hermione held her gift out to Ginny. It was in the tiniest of bags, but she knew Ginny would love the gift. Before anyone could tell her to wait til after cake, Ginny ripped into it and squealed.

"'Mi, how did you know this is exactly what I would love?" Hermione chuckled softly.

"Only because you're one of the two females I speak to on a regular basis." Harry cleared his throat and rolled his eyes.

"Might the rest of us commonors know what you received?" Ginny laughed and wrapped her arm around Harry's waist.

"'Mi got me a fully paid for spa day at the best boutique on Diagon Alley." It was at this point that Molly pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. Out of nowhere, Ginny threw a camera at Bill, indicating he take a picture of herself and Hermione. To be a good sport, Hermione put her arm around Ginny's waist, Ginny's was around hers, and they both waved to the camera.

Harry and Ron joined for the next one, all four of them looking carefree and happy. Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys, minus Molly and Percy, looked on with happiness in their eyes. Everyone remained silent for the next thirty minutes, letting the friends have their moments together.

Molly had brought all the food outside to the picnic table for everyone to eat. Hermione had always loved eating out in garden at the Weasleys, it was one of her favorite memories. This time, though, was comparative to her time spent in Malfoy Manor.

The laughter from the orchard was gone. Table manners and etiquette seemed extremely important for this occasion where they never had been before. Hermione felt almost as if she was being tested on being a pureblood. The only thing that made her feel better was that Ginny, Harry, Ron, Bill, and George seemed just as uncomfortable as she was. Finally, towards the end of the meal, Percy began the questioning she had been dreading.

"So how did you discover that Theodore Nott was your father?" Hermione laid down her fork and wiped her mouth.

"I was attacked, died on the Healer's table, and took on my true appearance. They brought me back, but the enchantments had been broken." Molly put her fork down as well before wiping her mouth.

"I just don't understand how you didn't know that you were a Nott. Surely you had to know that your parents weren't really your parents." Hermione knew she had to head this off as soon as she could. She pushed her plate away from herself.

"No, I didn't know. According to the uncle that stole me, he auctioned me off for the highest price. Truly, a hell a of a deal for prime, pureblood meat." Everyone remained silent while Molly took in the younger woman's words. In the end, Molly ended up sneering in Hermione's direction.

"Well, it"s all clear now why you didn't want to continue in a relationship with Ronald. Notts have always thought they were better than others, especially Weasleys. Ron is better off without you." Hermione couldn't help her next comment.

"That's funny. We agreed to break up because we didn't work, but Ronald was the one cheating on me. For one who claims such high class..." Hermione wiped her mouth a final time as she let the insult hang in the air between them.

"I sacrificed all that I had for the light side of the war. I have since discovered that I am the daughter of a prominent Death Eater. This fact changes nothing when it comes to my personal convictions. I now live with my pureblood brother, who loves me just as much as all you Weasleys love each other. Maybe more. He stood up to his father and a close role model for me, not something anybody here has done for me." Percy scoffed before anybody else could.

"So you're saying your Death Eater family is more caring than we are, they love each other more than we do?" Hermione only snorted in response before she finally considered the response she wanted to give .

"In general, I'd say no. However, in the last month or so, yes. Those Death Eaters have been there for me more than the Weasleys have." Hermione couldn't help but to stand and throw her napkin on the table.

"I wanted nothing more than to come back here and forget that the Notts even existed after I was attacked. However, I wasn't allowed because of my bloodline. Now, I'm closer to those Death Eaters because they actually gave a fuck about me, more than anyone else here. Even my best friends didn't stand up for me against Molly Weasley. However, today, I watched first hand as those Death Eaters took on Theodore Nott and Lucius Malfoy for me."

Hermione didn't give anyone a chance to speak before she started off towards the apparition point. Since she had flooed in, she would have normally flooed home, but she didn't want to take the chance of being stopped on her way going , she was angry that Harry and Ron hadn't stood up for her to Mrs. Weasley. She would have told the older woman that she was moving out if one of them hadn't been allowed there. Neither one of them felt that strongly for her when it came to Molly Weasley. She truly didn't think that they had it in them to fight against the matriarch. She wasn't mad that they didn't fight for her, per se, but that they didn't even ask her if she wanted them to.

However, Hermione would rather be damned than let the woman continue to run her life. Before anyone could stop her, she turned on the spot, the familiar suction of apparition oddly comforting.

She appeared in the library of Nott Manor, her favorite room in the entire house. Hermione knew that she owed her brother an explanation, but she truly just wanted to get a book she had never read before, curl up in front of the fire, and lose herself in it. However, this was not meant to be.

-O-

Draco had just taken his first drink of firewhiskey after dinner when the object of his affection appeared before them. He and Theo had decided to retire to the library, both hoping that Hermione would visit there first before going to bed. Draco knew her well enough that she would try to slip past them and just go to sleep.

Draco couldn't help but stare when she appeared. She was beautiful. He had always found her attractive before, but he had been more attracted to her fire, her convictions, and her heart. Now, he still loved those things about her, but just looking at her now made his cock twitch.

Her hair was almost the same color as his, something he had never seen outside the Malfoy line. It hung long and heavy down her back and Draco ached to give it a tug, expose her throat, and nibble at the crook of her neck. She still had a light sprinkling of freckles, absolutely adorable in his opinion. He had heard his mother several times complain about how freckles ruined your complexion, but Draco had to disagree.

Her tank top showed just a hint of cleavage, much more impressive than it had been before. Her waist dipped inward and her hips swelled slightly in her flared skirt. Draco wanted nothing more than to dig his fingers into the soft skin of her hips and pull her close, close enough to feel his length against her womanly heat. Her legs almost did him in. They were long for such a short woman, lightly tanned, and toned. Draco dreamed of them every night being wrapped around his waist, holding him against her. With a sigh, he realized that he could only hope that his dreams came true.

Theo patted the spot on the sofa next to him. Hermione didn't look excited about sitting, knowing she was about to be questioned. She took the seat and Theo reached out to take her hand in his. When she met his gaze, Theo gave her a small smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to go see Father? I wouldn't have forced you." Her eyes dropped to her lap and she instantly seemed uncomfortable.

"Harry told me I needed to go, that I needed to meet him as my father. He told me that he wouldn't seem like a Death Eater if I went in with the attitude that I was just a baby that had been stolen from him and then returned. He kept hounding me. I gave in and agreed."

Theo nodded and reached up to brush her hair back. Draco had noticed that his friend had become much more affectionate than he had ever been in his life. He brushed hair off her face, took her hand in his, kissed her head and forehead often. It was glaringly obvious that Theo loved his sister deeply.

"You don't have to tell me what happened with him if you don't want to. However, it's obvious that nobody else knows. It might make you feel better." Draco could see that Hermione was considering his words. By nature, she would say she could handle it on her own, but Draco knew from her actions this morning that this was tearing her up. She chewed her lip slightly and scooted closer to Theo.

It was obvious that she was just wanting to lean on him, wanted some support, but Theo did one better. He pulled her head down into his lap so it was resting on his leg while his fingers carded through her hair. Draco could hardly bite back the chuckle that welled up in him at the sight his friend made. Hardcore, badass Theo Nott, who never held a woman for longer than it took her to give him the pleasure he wanted, had his sister in his lap and was playing with her hair.

"It was during the Final Battle. I got separated from Ron when someone blew up the Charms corridor. He caught me in an empty classroom, stuck me to the wall and vanished my clothes. He was shaking his...parts...when Fred Weasley found us and stunned him." Draco knew it was something along thoselines. He found himself sighing in relief that Theodore had been stopped.

Theo leaned over and kissed his sister's temple before he spoke.

"You never told Potter, did you? That's why he was pushing so hard for you to go." She shook her head while Theo kept running his fingers through her hair. Draco truly expected tears, but her eyes were dry. Before they could ruin the moment further, she spoke.

"Can I just lay here with you two for awhile? It didn't go well at the Weasleys and I just want to relax." Theo leaned down and kissed her temple again.

"You lay there there as long as you like, Princess."

Draco continued on with his conversation with Theo while he watched Hermione fiddle with the string on Theo's shirt.

She was aware of quite a bit of questioning, listening to them catch up on their past friends and bounce ideas off each other for their businesses. It was maybe an hour later when Draco glanced down and saw that Hermione had fallen asleep. He gestured to Theo that she was asleep, who leaned down and kissed her forehead again before he motioned for Draco to pick her up.

Draco stood and wedged his arms underneath Hermione's shoulders and knees. As he lifted, he was surprised that she didn't weigh more. He tried to remind himself that she had been on the run for almost a year. When he had seen her in April during the war, he had instantly worried about her prominent cheekbones and visible hip bones. Her shirt had never ridden up far enough for him to see her ribs, but he was sure that she had been hungry.

He carried her through Nott Manor, Theo following behind to open doors. When they reached her suite, Lola was present.

"Lola's just checking the fire for her Mistress. When Mistress ges cold, hers teeth chatters for ages." Lola jumped to pull the blankets back so Draco could lay her down. Once she was supine, Lola snapped her fingers and Hermione was wearing a tank top and the tiniest shorts Draco had ever seen.

His breath caught at the sight of her before Lola had covered her up. Draco bent down and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek.

"Goodnight, Princess. May my good wishes keep your dreams pleasant." Draco stood and watched Lola stoke the fire one more time before he and Theo turned to leave. Draco really didn't have it in him to try to make small talk with his best-known friend.

Draco gave Theo a small wave and headed out of Hermione's room and down the corridor to his own room.

He could only hope that Hermione dreamt of him tonight.

A/N- Hoping that everyone continues to enjoy. Pray for me here in the Central Plains of the U.S., major ice storm in the forecast and I have to work the next few days. Not a big deal if I worked a block from work. However, my job is 30 miles from my home. Pray for me, y'all! Leave me your thoughts, they keep me motivated!

Love,

A


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter which makes me so happy! We weren't hit as badly with the ice storm as everyone had predicted but thank you for your thoughts and prayers. Enough about me now, another chapter to get out!

Disclaimer: None of the characters portrayed in this story are mine. The story line has been done many times so that isn't mine either. Phoooey!

Chapter 6

August 16, 1998

Hermione knew her brother wasn't going to like her plans for the day. In fact, she was fairly sure that he would throw an absolute fit. However, she was going to see her parent's solicitor regardless of what he said.

She had decided that if he was so worried about her than he could come with her. Hermione didn't see this happening so she imagined that he would grouse under his breath but let her go without too much of an argument.

Hermione had thought about her situation for days now. Her parents hadn't been overly affectionate, hadn't told her that they loved her very often, but she had no reason to believe that they would have bought her at an underground auction. She needed to know if her Uncle Thomas had told her biological family the truth. Her parent's solicitor was the first candidate to speak with regarding how they had acquired her.

The Gryffindor straightened her flared pink skirt, brushing the wrinkles out of it as she started for the door. She was trying to dress business casual with a modern muggle blouse, hoping that Mr. Turner would see her as mature adult who could handle the truth. Hermione clutched her beaded bag in her hand, holding all her muggle identification and normal things a muggle girl would carry.

Hermione had had to magically change her identification so it would match her current appearance. She really hadn't thought that it would be a difficult task, but it had been more challenging than she had originally thought. It wasn't perfect, not by any means. However, for a muggle, it would work.

She made her way to the library, the place that Theo and Draco now convened whenever they had down time. Hermione was unsure if it was because they didn't want her to feel excluded if they went to Theo's study or because they truly wanted to spend time with her. Either way, Hermione appreciated the fact that they were there for her to socialize with if she decided she was lonely.

Hermione was lonely often now. She was used to being with Harry, Ron, and Ginny constantly. They all still met in Diagon Alley or the muggle world often, but it wasn't to the level of companionship that she was used Gryffindor now spent most every evening reading in the library with the boys or letting them both whip her soundly at wizard's chess.

Theo and Draco had no qualms making fun of her abysmal chess skills. There was no reasoning how the most intelligent and logical person they knew had absolutely no strategy skills. It was during these moments that she missed Harry and Ron the most. It had been one of their favorite past times, making fun of Hermione for being horrid at chess.

Both boys were now in auror training. They had started days ago and seemed to truly enjoy it. Of course, they were celebrities in their class, both famous for their actions in the war. Harry was horrified and embarrassed while Ron lived for every second of it.

Ginny was being forced to go back to Hogwarts by Molly and Arthur. She was livid because she wanted to pursue a career in quidditch and didn't think that her N.E.W.T. scores would make a difference. Hermione knew that Theo and Draco were both returning to Hogwarts to improve their images. They had very little in their pasts to show that they were trying to be better people and they had been convinced by their parents that returning to school would improve how people looked upon them.

Hermione entered the library and had to bite back a chuckle when she heard her brother cursing worse than a sailor in front of a chessboard. Draco was by far the better player, but Theo bested him from time to time. Both boys looked up and grinned when they saw she had entered. Theo stood and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"You look nice, Princess. Where are you headed off to today? Lunch with Weaselette?" Hermione had learned to let the names for the Weasleys go. She had thrown a fit about it just three days into her stay at Nott Manor and it had caused a huge row. Theo had won the argument when he told her that he knew her friends called them Death Eaters, Ferret, and many others. Even though Hermione fought with her friends about their name-calling as well, she realized that he was right and it truly wasn't worth the fight. Hermione reached out and brushed his dark hair off his forehead as she spoke.

"I'm going to see my parent's solicitor. The Granger's, I mean. I want to see if he has any information on the auction I was sold at. I have to know if they really bought me." Theo reached out and held her hand.

"Potter's going with you, right?" Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"No. He's got class today for training. I'll be just fine. I was navigating the muggle world by myself at a young age." Something unknown crossed his expression before he closed it off and shook his head.

"Absolutely not. You aren't going alone. You could get attacked again like you were just a couple short weeks ago." Hermione put her hands on her hips and stared him down, determined that she was going to win this fight.

"I'm going whether you say I can or not. You may be my brother but you aren't my keeper. I'm a grown woman and I make my own decisions." Theo's face was beginning to turn red as he stood and faced her.

"I'm not telling you what to do to be an arsehole. I don't want you to get hurt. I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again." Hermione lowered her eyes and felt slightly guilty. Still, she refused to be molly-coddled. She would live her life no differently. She sighed as she met her brother's gaze.

"I'm still going. You're more than welcome to join me. You'd have to be introduced as a friend, but that's my compromise." Before he could respond, an owl flew in through the open window and landed on his shoulder. With an irritated huff, Theo removed the parchment from the bird's leg and began to read. From the expression on her brother's face, he wasn't pleased.

"Bloody fucking hell. I swear Miller is a fucking idiot." He turned back to Hermione and shook his head.

"I can't go with you, Princess. I have to go to N.I. Apparently, it's a catastrophe. I swear, a man with fifty years experience needs the help of an eighteen year old man." N.I. was Nott Investments, one of the companies that her brother owned. Hermione wasn't entirely sure how many there were, but she knew that Theo had to help with N.I. the most.

"You can't go alone. You'll have to wait until I can go with you." Hermione's hands went back to her hips, but before she could start in on her brother again, Draco stood.

"I'll go with her. I won't let anyone hurt her." Hermione was about to get offended at the thought that she needed protecting when she realized that just maybe she did. She would never admit it, but she lost the fight with the Death Eaters in the alley. It could happen again. She wasn't infallible. Theo nodded Draco's way.

"Good. I know she'll be safe with you." Theo leaned down and kissed her forehead before starting towards the door. Hermione turned to survey her company for the day.

She had to admit that she was nervous about being with Draco all by herself. Sure, she had cried in his chest and dumped her problems on him when she had been at her weakest, but they had never spent time together, just the two of them. Theo had always been there as a buffer.

Draco would definetly have to change his clothes. His wizard's robes would stick out like a sore thumb and bring a lot of unwanted attention. It was obvious that her intense scrutiny made Draco uncomfortable. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't like that look in your eyes. I remember that look from third year." Hermione couldn't help but to burst out in laughter.

"Oh, Draco, if only you knew just how dangerous my looks are. Harry and Ron are terrified of more than one of my looks." Draco gave her a genuine smile so she decided to put him out of his misery.

"You would never pass as a muggle. We're going to have to change your clothes." Draco looked on in horror before he finally gave her a resigned look and nodded.

-O-

Draco couldn't believe that he had let her transfigure his top-of-the-line wizard's robes. He was now dressed in "jeans" and a "tee-shirt". Sure, he had seen other kids around Hogwarts wearing these clothes on the weekends, but he would never have been caught dead in these clothes. They were far too muggle.

Checking himself out in the mirror (he was sexy and he knew it), Draco had to admit that these clothes did more for his physique than robes did. It had taken a few tries for Hermione to tweak the size to where it fit him to his satisfaction, but overall, he was pleased. Not that he would ever admit it.

When they reached the apparition point, Draco realized that he had no idea where they were going so he would completely unable to apparate himself. Hermione had realized this, of course, and held her hand out to him. Even though holding her hand gave him a small thrill, he would much rather be holding her hand for other reasons. His large hand enveloped her tiny one and he felt himself twist on the spot.

When Draco opened his eyes, they were standing in a deserted alley. There were playful screams of children in the distance and the sound of something honking. Draco was unsure of where his crush had taken him, but he had no other choice but to trust her.

Draco had been in the muggle world once, with his father, Antonin Dolohov, and Thorfinne Rowle. The Dark Lord had sent them on a mission to make "the tube" somehow wreck. Draco wasn't sure exactly what his father and the other Death Eaters had done, but there had been quite an explosion along with screams.

As people began running from the wreckage, the older men had began picking off the survivors with random curses. Lucius had made Draco participate, had threatened him with numerous rounds of the Cruciatus, so he had joined in. The young man couldn't have been more than twenty when Draco had hit him with a green jet of light. Turns out, Draco got a few rounds with the Cruciatus for letting him die too easily, for not making him suffer. Draco knew he would see that man's face in his dreams for the rest of his life.

Hermione sensed his melancholy mood, but mistook it for nervousness. She threaded her arm through his and gave him a soft smile.

"Don't be nervous. Muggles have no idea what we are and they won't give you a second look if you just act natural." There was absolutely no way Draco could tell her what he had really been thinking about so he let her assumption stand.

They made their way out of the alley and Draco still couldn't believe how many muggles there were. Off in the distance, there was a large building with hundred of children playing outside it. Hermione saw his gaze and explained.

"That was my school before I came to Hogwarts." Draco wasn't sure what her face was saying so he decided to take a chance and ask.

"Did you like it? Do you miss it there?" Hermione smiled a faraway smile, seemingly staring off in the distance.

"I learned a lot there, things you do not learn in the wizarding world. Wonderful sciences among other things. I miss the things I learned, not the experience. Children weren't usually nice to me. Everyone could tell I was different. I never had any friends. Even though my first two months at Hogwarts were just as bad, at least I was somewhere where I was understood for being different." Draco didn't know what to say to her words so he remained quiet.

They walked through the streets, her hand tucked in his arm, and Draco just took in the sights. They drew many stares but Draco was unsure if it was because of the picture the made together or the fact that Hermione was easily the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. The stares seemed to make her uncomfortable, so Draco did his best to act like he didn't notice them.

It was true though. Hermione was the most beautiful girl he had ever set eyes on. Draco had spent time with more than his fair share of witches, had shagged more than any man had a right to. He knew from experience that there weren't any other witches out there that held a candle to Hermione.

His thoughts were cut short when he realized that they had made their way into a place that looked more like businesses. Hermione pulled him to a stop in front of an impressive building that was taller than anything Draco had ever seen. She flashed him a smile and tugged him towards the door. As they approached the receptionist, Hermione looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"Follow my lead." Draco nodded at her as they stepped forward to speak. Hermione smiled at the woman as she started to speak.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I need to speak with about my late parent's estate." The woman, her shirt identified her as Maria Cantonal, sneered at Hermione.

"I'm sorry, you don't have an appointment. Mr. Turner won't see you without an appointment. The next available appointment is next month on the sixth." Draco knew instantly what kind of girl this was. She was just like Pansy. Jealous of the fact that Hermione was more beautiful than she was and jealous that Draco was on her arm. That's how Pansy had acted every single time she had discovered Draco was shagging another girl. It had been no secret that she had her eyes set on being the next Lady Malfoy. It was with this knowledge that he stepped forward.

"Excuse me, Maria, but isn't there some way that we can just speak with him for a few minutes?" She turned her blue eyes on Draco and gave him a dazzling smile. In another time, when he had been shagging women to bury his pain, he would have fucked this woman into the mattress. Now that he had Hermione in his sights, he felt absolutely no attraction to her.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can see if Mr. Turner can squeeze you in." She stood and walked through a door, presumably Mr. Turner's office, her hips swaying the whole way. When she was gone, Hermione spun on him.

"Did you just confund her? You can't use magic on muggles!" Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course I didn't confund her. I used the fact that she hates you because you're drop dead gorgeous and that she wants me for the same reason." Draco laughed when she elbowed him in the side.

"You are so arrogant! Not all girls want you just because you're a pretty face who looks good in Armani jeans." Draco couldn't help but tease her a little.

"So you think I have a pretty face? That my arse looks good in jeans?" Draco watched her face flame, the flush coming up from her chest. She crossed her arms over her chest and wouldn't look at him so Draco figured she didn't like being embarrassed. To try to fix things quickly, he decided to put himself out there.

"If you think all those things, then we're in the same boat because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, you always have been." Hermione eyes flew up to meet his, scrutinizing his face. He was sure that she was trying to guage his sincerity. He refused to retract the statement or try to cover his own embarrassment. When she saw he was telling the truth, Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Draco." Draco didn't get a chance to say anything before the door opened and Mr. Turner, presumably, gestured for them to come inside.

"Miss Granger, I can see you now. Your friend will be fine in the waiting room." Draco stepped forward to shake the man's hand.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy and Hermione and I are engaged to be married in three short months. It was at my insistence that she learn the truth about her family." Hermione stepped forward and nodded, her arms wrapping lightply around his waist.

"It's true. I want him to be there with me for these difficult questions." Mr. Turner nodded gamely and gestured for them both to follow her. Draco caught the sad look on Maria's face before he closed the door.

Hermione and Draco both took seats in front of the older man's desk and he eyed them suspiciously. Draco reached out and took Hermione's hand in his, lacing their fingers together in a show of unity. Hermione squeezed his hand and began.

"It recently came to my attention that I was not biologically a Granger. A man claiming to be my brother found me and told me that I had been taken from my family. I need to know whether or not the people I knew as my parents were criminals." Draco wasn't sure why she was taking this route with the man, but he really had no say. Mr. Turner rubbed his face before he met her eyes.

"Your father and I were best mates all through uni. I felt terrible for Daniel and Jean when they discovered they couldn't conceive. I urged them to adopt, to rescue a child from a life doomed to be without love. They refused. They said if it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be. Looking back, they were bitter about the whole thing. It was three years later that your father called for me, wanted me to meet them at their home. By this time, their practice was already well-established and all their affairs were in order. I couldn't figure out just what he needed me for so quickly." Draco was sure that this is where the story turned sour so he began stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.

"I drove to their home and heard the craziest story I'd ever heard in my life." Hermione gasped slightly and leaned over towards Draco. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her the support she needed.

"I arrived and found Jean holding the most beautiful baby girl I'd ever laid eyes on, including my own daughters. Daniel didn't look thrilled with having her, but Jean was obviously in love. Daniel took me into his study, poured me a bourbon, and told me that he had bought the little girl. He said his second cousin had sent him "an owl" and told him that he had rescued his niece from her parents, that they had planned to sell her off for the most profitable deal when she reached marriageable age. His cousin told him that he loved the little girl desperately and didn't want to see her end up like that." Horror painted Hermione's face and Draco couldn't help but lean down and press his lips to the top of her head. He stayed there inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, peaches and cherry blossoms. Mr. Turner continued with his story.

"Your father's cousin needed help getting the child out and his accomplice demanded that she be auctioned off. Your parents attended and paid a fortune to win her, almost a quarter of a million pounds. However, he told me that your appearance would change at midnight, that you would look completely different for your protection. Daniel went on about magic being real, that he was born to a magical family but didn't have it in his blood. Said that he had his magical family change your appearance so you would be safe. You didn't exist in the legal world so I made you a birth certificate and all the papers you would need for life. Your parents named you Hermione because they had no idea what your name was." Tears were now running down Hermione's cheeks but she still seemed in control. She wiped her face and took a deep breath.

"If my mother was so happy to have me, why did they seem to just tolerate me?" Mr. Turner sighed.

"Are you sure you want these answers?" Hermione nodded emphatically. The older man sighed.

"Your mother wanted you desperately because you were the most beautiful baby she had ever laid eyes on. She had that baby for twelve hours before you became normal and plain. Your mother was no longer as excited. You father had to remortgage their home and practice to cover the cost of buying you. They were financially ruined. Your father, bless his soul, wasn't going to throw you away even though you were a constant reminder of what they could never have on their own."

Draco knew that this was tearing her in two. The look on her face was complete desolation. The tears had stopped but her face was still tear-stained and her eyes mournful. He wrapped a hand in her hair and guided her face into his neck. She said nothing and neither did he. After a few minutes, Draco leaned close to her ear.

"Do you have any more questions for Mr. Turner?" She shook her head no and Draco held his hand out to the solicitor.

"Thank you for answering her questions. We really appreciate it." Mr. Turner nodded and asked one last question before they could leave.

"Magic is real, isn't it? I thought it utter rubbish until I heard your name. Daniel said his cousin told him that her parents were hoping to match her with a Malfoy. Now, here you are. It was all real, wasn't it?" Draco didn't have a chance to answer because Hermione lifted her head from his neck and met the man's eyes.

"Why would you ever believe that magic was real?" The solicitor said nothing but smiled softly at Hermione as he showed them to the door.

Maria shot them a dirty look as they passed, probably at the sight of Draco holding Hermione close. He guided her out the door and down the street, looking for a quiet place to disapparate. The love of his life was no longer crying, but she was completely silent which Draco couldn't help but worry was even worse.

Draco found a quiet alley and made sure Hermione was pulled in close when he disapparated. When they appeared in the library, he made Hermione sit on the sofa so he could sit next to her. Her face and eyes were still dry but she looked like she was adrift at sea. He was going to pull her close again, but she shifted and laid down, her head in his lap and her hand bunched in the leg of his jeans.

"I don't understand any of this. What did I do so wrong to be so hated at such a young age?" Draco leaned down and kissed her temple, his hand carding through her hair.

"You didn't do anything, Princess. You just got a raw deal like many others do." She nodded at his words and was silent for awhile.

While Hermione laid there and contemplated her life, Draco was doing his absolute best to keep his cock from poking her in the back of her head. He had never comforted a woman before, didn't know exactly what the rules were, but he was sure that sporting an erection while she was losing her handle on life would be a bad idea.

Draco was currently trying to picture Professor McGonagall skinny dipping with Voldemort to keep his mind from wandering to how much he would love Hermione to be laying in his lap so she could suck his cock. His inner thoughts were broken when she finally let out a sob. He kept up stroking her hair and making soft reassuring noises to console her. She finally choked out a question and it broke Draco's heart.

"What is it about me that makes me so hard to love?" Draco wanted to burst out that he loved her, had loved her for years, but that wasn't what she was looking for.

"Your real parents did love you, more than anything. I know you have issues with your father, but you have to know that he was so sorry when he learned what he had done. He only wanted Theo to care for you. As for your muggle parents, it wasn't that they hated you. You just reminded them of what they couldn't have themselves." She shook her head.

"No, Mr. Turner said my mum loved me when I was beautiful. She quit when I became ugly." Draco could hear the pain in her voice. He couldn't let her believe that.

"You were never ugly, Hermione. I know I made fun of you on a daily basis but I already told you why I did. I can only hope that one day you'll forgive me." Draco took a deep breath.

"I think you should focus on the now, not what was. Theo thinks you're the sun in his dark. Potter and Weasley both love you, it's obvious they do. Most of the Weasel family loves you as well, not to mention your other friends." She was silent for a few minutes before she rolled so she could face his abdomen.

"Thank you." Draco reached down and stroked her cheek while she closed her eyes. It was only minutes later that Draco realized her breathing had gone slow and even. He left his hand on her cheek while he let his head fall back and eyes fall closed.

-O-

Theo was ready to murder the old bastard that ran Nott Investments. There was no reason why he needed to call for Theo today. He had already told Miller which investment to follow through on, he apparently just needed reiterating. Theo was certain that he was just out to make his life hell.

He apparated into the library and found his best friend asleep on the couch with his sister asleep, her head in his lap. Theo couldn't decide if he wanted to smile at the sight or rip his sister away from his friend, if only to keep her heart safe.

Draco had been in love with Hermione Granger for almost five years. However, this didn't stop his best friend from being a first-class prick to her and being a manwhore in the process. He didn't think he would purposely hurt Hermione, but who knew what would happen when Draco got too horny.

As he drew closer, he saw dried tear stains on his sister's cheeks and Theo instantly understood. Draco had been comforting her. He needed to know what she had learned from the solicitor. Before shaking Draco's shoulder, he pointed his wand at his sister and cast a silencing spell. Draco's eyes came open slowly but focused instantly when he saw Theo.

"I was just comforting her, Theo, I swear." Theo nodded.

"I know. I can see the tear stains. Tell me what happened."

Draco outlined their visit to the solicitor. Theo approved of the way that Draco continued to stroke his sister's hair, making sure that she had constant comfort. The pair of them really were a beautiful couple, Hermione just had to learn that Draco loved her.

Theo listened to how his sister had been bought, how the solicitor had explained that her father had been Theo's squib relation. The lies that had been told in this whole mess. Theo's heart hurt when he heard how heartbroken his sister had been when she learned that her parents had merely tolerated after her appearance changed.

As if she knew she was the subject of their conversation, Hermione began to stir. Theo bent in front of her and kissed her forehead as she was coming awake. Her eyes focused on him and she smiled softly.

"Draco told me everything. Don't ever think that you are unloved. We love you more than anything else in this world and will always be here for you." A single tear slipped out of her eye and slid down the side of her face to be absorbed by Draco's jeans. She nodded.

"Thank you. I love you guys too." Theo felt his heart swell at her words. He couldn't ever remember hearing those words from a single person in his life. He knew his father loved him, but it had never been vocalized. He bent and kissed her forehead again.

"Completely off subject, but I think you should come back to Hogwarts with Draco and I. We need someone to look after us and you need some direction in your life. We all know how you love school." She smiled at him. He knew that she had been considering it already, he just really wanted her to commit to going back with him.

Hermione finally nodded as she sat up, a little embarrassed that she had been asleep on Draco.

"Alright, I'll go back with you. I had already almost decided to go back anyways." He watched her try to straighten her hair before he walked over to the fire. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his sister lean over and kiss Draco's cheek and give him a quick thanks. Theo had to smile to himself as his friend turned slightly pink. Theo turned and gave them both a bright smile.

"It's time for dinner and I think we should have a drink in celebration of Hermione's decision." Theo drew a smile out of his sister before she nodded. Theo held his hand out to help her up.

"Come on, lets go see what Tippy made us tonight." Both Draco and Hermione bounced up, excited for Tippy's cooking. His sister leaned over and hit him on the shoulder.

"Tag! You're it. The last one who's it has to help the elves with dishes!" His sister was off like a shot, out the door and down the corridor before Theo took after her.

If he had any say in it, this light-heartedness and happiness would never leave his home.

A/N- If you didn't receive an answer to your review, I apologize. For some people, it would say invalid message when I tried to reply. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it! Leave me your thoughts, I love them!

Love,

A


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Not quite as many reviews for chapter six as there were for chapter five, but I can live with that. Everyone seemed to enjoy chapter six as well. I continue to have problems responding to reviews so if I don't answer, please don't take it personal. My account hates me. Enough chit chat. I need to get on with the show.

Disclaimer: I can't claim any part of this story. All the characters belong to our Queen. I have no idea who the concept of pureblood Hermione belongs to.

Chapter 7

August 30, 1998

Draco was nervous. He, Theo, and Hermione were leaving for Hogwarts the next morning and he would have to face every person he had ever done wrong and hope that they would let bygones be bygones. His status as a Death Eater, his detainment after the Final Battle. His trial, and the those of his family, had been highly publicized. There would be those that wouldn't pass up a single chance to make his life hell.

However, Draco knew that he had no right to complain. He would be on the receiving end of exactly what he had dished out for years. He would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

Life wouldn't be much better for Theo, but he wasn't a confirmed Death Eater. He would suffer as well, and there was no arguing that he deserved it. He hadn't been quite as persistent or as cruel as Draco had been, but there were definetly those out there that would say he deserved the harsh treatment.

Draco had been up bright and early, aware that his mother was coming to Nott Manor that day to say her goodbyes to him and Theo. He knew without a doubt that his mother loved him, but he couldn't help but feel a little animosity towards her for letting his father put not only him, but their family name through this public shame.

Theo wasn't an early riser at all and would always make the choice to sleep in if he could. Hermione was the opposite; she had proven to be the most consistent of early risers, but she had stated the night before that she was going to take the last opportunity of the summer to sleep in.

Draco was now seated at the long dining room table and Tippy was serving his plate because Draco had apparently hesitated for too long. He didn't hesitate to dig in and eat, knowing it would hurt the sensitive elf's feelings. She had served him a full breakfast, eggs, sausage, a rasher of bacon, toast, fruit, tomatoes, and beans. It truly was fantastic.

Draco had just finished and stood to leave when Jingle appeared.

"Master Draco, your mother has arrived and wishes to join you." Draco took his seat again, realizing his mother probably wanted her customary tea and toast for breakfast.

Narcissa Malfoy entered the dining room, her chin high and her back ramrod straight. Her pale blue gown fluttered around her as she moved, the fine material obviously expensive and well-cared for. Draco rose from his seat and pressed a quick kiss to his mother's pale cheek before he motioned for her to take the seat next to him.

"Draco, it's so good to see you. Where is Theo?" Draco almost chuckled at her words. There had always been a soft spot in his mother's heart for Theo. Draco was certain it had something to do with the fact that he had no mother.

"Oh, I'm certain that Jingle went to wake him. He knows how much you like to see Theo." Tippy appeared between Draco and his mother with tea. Narcissa didn't even look at the elf when she spoke.

"Toast, lightly buttered." Draco couldn't help but think to himself that if Hermione had been there, his mother would have had quite the argument on her hands. Tippy had just reappeared with a plate bearing two slices of toast when Theo blearily stumbled into the dining room, hair tousled, wearing a robe over his sleep pants and bare chest while rubbing his eyes. When he saw Narcissa, he broke out in a grin as he bent to kiss her cheek.

"Aunt Cissa, whatever are you doing here so early? You're lucky Jingle knew to wake me. You know I sleep late whenever possible." His mother smiled at his best friend as she spoke.

"Well now, someone has to make sure that you don't laze the day away in bed. You and Draco did enough of that over the summer." That much was true. The pair of them had made it a habit to stay up late drinking firewhiskey and sleeping til at least noon. Theo smiled as Tippy poured him a cup of tea.

"We're eighteen, we have to embrace the irresponsibility of youth while we still can." Theo turned to Tippy.

"Thank you, Tippy, that's all for now." Draco watched as his mother's eyes widened and then worry began to dance across her features.

"Theo, are you well? I've never heard you treat an elf so familiarly." Theo cleared his throat slightly, almost like he was embarrassed, before he spoke.

"I just decided to use manners when dealing with the elves as well." Narcissa's lips pursed with what appeared to be worry but she said nothing else. Not that there was a chance to when Hermione entered, her head buried in what appeared to be one of their text books. Her robe was short, ended just above her knee, and Draco knew for a fact that it covered a little camisole and shorty shorts. Her tiny feet were bare, her face free of makeup, and her hair floating messily around her face. Draco had never seen her more beautiful.

"I swear, I don't know why I decided to try to sleep in. It never works. I just end up laying in bed trying to convince my body that it wants to go back to sleep." She paused for a moment as she scooted her chair out.

"Tippy." The elf appeared and the obvious love and affection for Hermione was shining for all to see in her eyes.

"Can you bring me a cup of tea, my usual fruit and porridge, and the Prophet for breakfast?" Tippy smiled big at the young woman as she nodded.

"Oh yes, Mistress, Tippy loves to brings you breakfast." Hermione finally looked up from her book to smile at the elf.

"Thank you, Tippy. What would I do without you?" Before Hermione looked over and saw his mother, Draco glanced over and took in the look on his mother's face before she had a chance to school it.

It was a mixture between surprise and horror. Draco was sure that the surprise was because Narcissa had yet to lay eyes on Theo's twin. Yes, she knew she existed, knew she was the reason that Draco and Theo had returned to Nott Manor, but that was all that they had shared with her. The horror, Draco was absolutely certain, was because Hermione had dared to arrive to breakfast in her sleepwear and appeared entirely too friendly with the elves.

However, when Hermione's gaze swung over and saw Narcissa Malfoy at the table, her face went ashen and she took an involuntary step back. His mother, always the queen of etiquette, stood and advanced so she could greet the unknown girl.

"It's so lovely to meet you. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother and I'm so happy that you were able to come home and keep my boys in line." There was a smile on his mother's face and Draco could tell that she was genuinely happy that Hermione was home.

Hermione, however, took another involuntary step backward before she gave a small shake of her head and lifted her chin, putting her hands down at her sides. Theo jumped up out of his seat and moved between the two women. Draco was completely unsure if he did it for Hermione's safety or his mother's. Hermione simply gazed impassively at his mother's outstretched hand.

"I know exactly who you are. You know me as well. Hermione Granger." Draco watched horror cross his mother's face before she lowered her hand and cleared her expression.

"My apologies, Miss Granger, I was unaware of your identity before your glamour disappeared." The temperature in the dining room had plunged a hundred degrees and the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Hermione simply stared at his mother for several moments before she nodded slightly.

"Think nothing of it. I think I'll take my meal in the library so you three can catch up and not have to worry about me." Without saying another word or waiting for a response, the Gryffindor turned and walked out of the room. Narcissa Malfoy spun around to glare at both Theo and Draco.

"How could you two not tell me? Why would you keep this to yourselves?" Theo stepped forward to take the blame.

"She wasn't wanting anything to do with me. I wasn't going to do a single thing that would give her even more of a reason to hate me. Draco was just doing as I asked." His mother's eyes were still flashing, but her expression was beginning to soften.

"I suppose I can forgive you for that reason. I didn't mean to cause any arguments because of my presence." Theo shook his head sadly.

"It won't. She tells me this is my home, not hers. She won't be angry because she doesn't see that there is any reason for her to be." Draco could see that his mother was confused but she said nothing.

"I'll go now, let you work things out with her. I just wanted to tell you both goodbye before you left tomorrow." Draco stepped forward and pulled his mother into an awkward hug. The pair had just recently began showing outward signs of affection.

"I love you, Mother, and I'll write once a week at school. Don't worry about me. Or Theo. We'll keep each other in line." She gave them a smile as Theo stepped forward to give her another kiss to the cheek.

"I look forward to your letters. Keep your grades up and try not to let anyone bait you. All eyes will be on the both of you." Draco watched his mother turn and make her way out of the room, turning to wave one last time as she turned down the corridor heading towards the floo. Draco flopped back into his seat and rubbed his hands down his face.

"Well, I suppose that could have gone worse." Theo snorted as he took his customary seat.

"Yeah, my spitfire sister could have started hexing a woman I look at as an aunt." Draco couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"I wonder which one would have won if that's how it had went." Theo didn't answer but heaved a sigh.

"Shall we go see how pissed she is?" Draco sighed. He and Hermione had progressed to laughing together and sharing jokes in the last two weeks. She had even felt comfortable enough around him to drift off to sleep against him one afternoon while Theo was tending to one of his many businesses. He really wasn't looking forward to arguing with Hermione when he had just passed the awkward acceptance stage.

"Lets get it over with. Maybe she won't hex us if we apologize really well." Both men stood and began to make their way to the library, unsure of just what kind of mood they would find Hermione in.

-O-

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or scream at the fact that Narcissa Malfoy had intruded into her morning routine. She was hurt that she had been there and was struggling with that fact.

Hermione knew that the house was Theo's, he could have over whomever he pleased, but she had come to trust the fact that she was safe there, that Theo would do all he could to keep her from harm. She had become extremely lax in boundaries with both of them and she was truly becoming good friends with both of them.

Hermione couldn't say that she feared Narcissa Malfoy; she didn't think that the woman would outright attack her. However, her presence threw Hermione back to her time spent at Malfoy Manor and that did not instill peace and the feelings of safety in her. Being in the older woman's presence put her on edge and made her wish to be anywhere but where she was.

Hermione struggled to push the hurt down and look at things rationally. Narcissa Malfoy was Draco's mother; of course she would want to come visit him eventually. Theo had seemed close to her as well and she really wasn't sure how she felt about that.

With a huff, Hermione shoved her porridge and fruit away from her. She had only been shoving it around in the bowl anyways. She had just reached for the paper when both Theo and Draco entered. She tried not to, but she couldn't help it. She stiffened, instantly on alert. Both men sat across from her and Theo spoke openly.

"How angry are you at us?" Hermione looked down towards the paper and shook her head.

"I'm not. This is your house. You may have whomever you like over." Theo blew out a loud breath and raked his hands through his hair.

"It's your house too. Stop with this shite. I can tell you're mad as hell, just tell me." Hermione couldn't help but feel shamed a little. With a softer voice, she met both their gazes.

"I'm not angry, I promise. I've just come to trust that nothing here will hurt me, that I'm safe, so I've let my guard drop. It's not that I'm afraid she would attack me or anything, but seeing her threw me back to the drawing room, everyone watching me as I screamed and begged. I was instantly uncomfortable and on alert. I promise you, I'm not mad. She can come over whenever you like, I just ask that you tell me ahead of time." Hermione felt terrible when she saw the guilt in Draco's eyes. Theo stood and came to sit next to her.

"Hermione, I never would have guessed that's how you felt. I'm glad you told us. I'm sorry you didn't feel safe. Please know that nobody will ever do those things to you again, not if I have anything to say about it. Draco wouldn't let anything happen to you either." Hermione didn't know what to say so she simply nodded.

"I can't promise she won't ever be back here, but I promise you'll know about it beforehand so you aren't caught off guard." She smiled and wound her arm through Theo's.

"Deal. Thanks, guys." Draco cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione, for not telling you, for not even thinking about what seeing her would do to you. Please forgive me." Hermione stood and sat next to Draco so she could lean into him and hug him.

"You're forgiven. Please don't think anymore on it." Hermione was certain that she felt him kiss the top of her head, but she couldn't be sure. She pulled away and snatched the paper up off the table in front of her. It was in that moment that she saw the story on the front page.

The photos accompanying the article were of her.

One was from just after the Final Battle; she was filthy, bloody, and exhausted. Her hair was a frizzy mass around her shoulders, she looked sickeningly skinny, and the horrors she had witnessed were shining in her eyes.

The second was a picture that had been taken of her on the sly on Diagon Alley with Harry and Ron. The photo had all three of them in it, but she was in the middle and had both her arms laced in her friend's. She had been wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top, her platinum hair heavy down to the middle of her back. The difference between the two photos was enormous.

Muggleborn to Missing Pureblood Heiress

By Roger Dunleavy

We all know Hermione Granger. How could we not? Not only is she one-third of the Golden Trio and Harry Potter's best friend, she is the brains and logic behind almost every step of the Trio during the war.

She has proudly worn her status as a muggleborn as a badge of honor. She fought valiantly against Voldemort since she was twelve years old and has no problem putting anyone in their place if they're mistreating the less-fortunate. Our world expects great things from the "brightest witch of her age".

We didn't, however, expect it to be a lie.

It has recently been discovered that Hermione Granger is indeed not a muggleborn at all. She has been discovered to be Alexia Louise Nott, long lost twin to Theo Nott, avid supporter of Voldemort.

Along with this discovery of a twin brother came the realization that her father was Theodore Nott, Sr., the very man who reportedly attempted to rape Miss Granger, his very own daughter, during the Final Battle.

We here at the Prophet can only wonder how devastating it is to learn that you're related to Death Eaters, the very people that tried to kill you mere months before. Theo Nott, Hermione's very own twin, was heard boasting to his best friend Draco Malfoy after the Final Battle that he had "almost snuffed the filthy mudblood".

Hermione is now reportedly living at Nott Manor with Theo and Draco due to a falling out with the Weasley makes one wonder if perhaps Miss Granger has known her identity all along and just never volunteered it?

All of us hold sorrow in our hearts that Miss Granger is being made to stay with Draco Malfoy, however, even if she has been fibbing to all her friends about her blood status. Malfoy, confirmed Death Eater, along with both his parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, stood aside and watched as Miss Granger was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse by the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange.

Does Miss Granger relive that hour of her life every time she sets her eyes on Draco Malfoy?

What are Miss Granger's plans now that the war is finished?

Will she take the Nott name and live up to the requirements of a pureblood heiress or continue with her muggle ways?

Most of all, will she turn her opinions on blood supremacy to the complete opposite end of the spectrum now that she is no longer a muggleborn?

I promise you, readers, we at the Prophet will endeavor to find out.

Hermione was horrified. Their whole world now knew all the horrid details of her fucked up existence. That reporter had made her life into a soap opera, one that Hermione couldn't escape.

As she listened to Theo and Draco speak around her, she had no idea what about, she tried to picture her friend's reactions. She would have to face a good portion of them tomorrow when she returned to Hogwarts. She tried to breathe in slowly, stay calm as she tried to think.

Neville wouldn't care. He would simply take it in stride and continue to be her friend just as he had before. Neville had come a long ways since his first year and he no longer let others influence his decisions. Hermione had no problems admitting that she was proud of him.

Luna wouldn't care either. The blond had a way of just letting things roll off her back, not caring about the things that weren't important. Hermione struggled with her tendency to believe in ridiculous creatures, but she had learned to be somewhat more open-minded. If Luna chose to believe in nargles, that was perfectly fine with Hermione, because they were friends.

Hermione really couldn't say how the rest of her House would react. She had no idea who was returning tomorrow so she supposed she would just have to wait and see. She hoped against hope that her House would stick by her, the loyal, wonderful people that they were, but she was realistic enough to know that there would be a hatred for Death Eaters in all her friends.

Overall, Hermione figured that she might be fucked.

However, she decided that she wasn't going to jump to conclusions and assume the worst. Hermione was determined to remain calm and not lose her mind because of this new development in her life. Hermione knew about her heritage now; on the upside, she didn't have to break the news now or try to explain her complete transformation.

The boys finally noticed that Hermione had gone not only silent, but completely pale. She was slightly hunched over, her hair falling forward between herself and Draco, a soft, platinum curtain. Theo stood and knelt in front of her while Draco reached out and pulled her hair back behind her shoulder. Hermione let the paper flutter to the floor as Theo spoke.

"What's wrong, Princess? You don't look well. Do you need Tippy to bring you some water?" Hermione ran her hand through her hair as she struggled to remain calm. Why did everything fucked up in her life have to happen all at once?

"Everyone knows. I won't have a moments peace." It was in this moment that Hermione realized that she had no idea who had leaked her story. Theo and Draco were the only two people that knew the whole story about herself and her father. How could they do this to her?

Anger ignited inside her and she flew to her feet, knocking Theo over onto his backside. Before she realized what exactly she was doing, she had her wand out and leveled at her brother, determination and betrayal dancing in her eyes. Draco stood and approached her slowly, as if she were a wounded wild animal. If it were under any other circumstances, Hermione probably would have laughed. Theo had his arms up in front of him, his face impassive and calm.

"What's going on, Princess? Talk to me." Hermione remained silent and focused while she tried to decide if she wanted to hear his explanation. Draco started to reach out to her so she swung her wand to the side so it was now leveled at Draco.

"Not another step, Malfoy. It was one of you. Fuck, maybe both. I now know how truly stupid I was for believing that you two were wanting to change, wanting to be better people."

Hermione could tell that Theo was getting pissed. His face was turning red and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. Draco was completely impassive, but Hermione knew he was trying to figure out the best way to get her wand from her. Theo was now shouting at her.

"What the fuck are you on about? Draco and I haven't done anything." Hermione turned her wand back on her brother.

"The fuck you haven't. You and Malfoy are the only two people I ever told about what happened with our father during the Final Battle. Fred Weasley died not ten minutes after he saved me." Confusion passed over his face before he made the connection and reached for the paper she had dropped.

Hermione was so intent on Theo reading the article, she didn't react quick enough when Draco rushed her and enveloped her in his arms, her back to his chest, and pinned her arms to her chest. He wrenched her wand from her hands and threw it across the room.

Hermione couldn't help but panic. She was wandless, pinned, and furious. The Gryffindor began bucking against Draco, thrashing against him. She felt her head connect with his face and she heard him curse. Her shin caught the edge of the table in front of her and Hermione knew that it would be bruised.

However, this caused her to lurch to the side from the pain, and she felt both herself and Draco begin to fall. Neither one of them had time to brace for the fall and they landed in a heap on the ground. Hermione was on the bottom, struggling to breathe, while Draco was attempting to roll off of her without releasing her. It was at this point in their struggle that Theo spoke sharply.

"Let her the fuck up, mate." Draco instantly released her and Hermione scrambled away from him, still panting. Her heart was racing as she tried to spot her wand, desperate to feel it within her fingers again. Theo knew instantly what she was searching for and stood to grab it for her. When he handed it to her, she snatched it from his hand and held it to her chest.

"Hermione, you're safe. I'm not going to hurt you and neither is Draco." Hermione was fighting to calm her heart rate. Theo moved forward, but Hermione wasn't quite ready for that yet. She moved backwards at his approach and hurt flashed across his features.

"I'm not going to touch you, Hermione, I promise. I understand why you're upset." Draco looked confused now.

"Well, I don't. What the fuck is going on?" Theo threw the paper towards his friend before raking his hand through his dark hair.

"I don't know who leaked all of those things, but it wasn't Draco or I, I promise. Are you sure you never told anyone else about Father?" Hermione wiped a stray tear from cheek as she shook her head.

"I never told a soul, only you two." Theo advanced slowly and Hermione allowed it, her heart finally beginning to slow. When he reached her side, his hands cupped her cheeks.

"If you didn't tell anyone else, Father must have told someone. I'm going to go see him, find out the truth. Do you want to come with me?" Hermione couldn't stop a tear from sliding down her cheek as she shook her head no.

"Will you be alright here with Draco?" Hermione eyes darted towards the man in question. She nodded jerkily.

"As long as I have my wand." Hermione saw pain in Draco's eyes before he shuttered them and his face went impassive. Theo moved his hands to thread through her hair so he could keep her eyes on him.

"Draco will never harm you. He didn't want you to curse me and then regret it later. He's never shot a curse at you, he's never laid a hand on you, right? Not before today?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and considered his words.

Draco really hadn't ever cursed her. He had never laid a hand upon her, even when he had hated her for her blood status. No, he had never been nice to her, but she truly didn't care about that anymore. The Draco Malfoy she knew from school hadn't been spotted since his last run in with Ron. Not that she could blame him. Ron was downright terrible to both Draco and Theo.

"No, he's never physically hurt me. He's not the same person he was before." Theo gave her a small smile.

"Do you feel safe here with just him?" Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Yes, we'll be fine here together." Theo released her hair and stood, holding his hand out for her to take, helping her up. He walked her over to the couch and dropped a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Stay here and don't let anyone through unless you trust them. I'll be back as soon as I talk to Father." Hermione nodded and leaned back against the couch, massaging her temples.

She listened to her brother's footsteps as they faded away. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face. When he realized that she was watching him, his cheeks tinged pink. Hermione didn't want it to be uncomfortable between them so she patted the couch next to her. He made his way towards her and sat next to her like she wanted. She linked their hands together as she spoke.

"I know you won't hurt me. I'm sorry if I hurt you while I was fighting you." Draco gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand.

"How you reacted is completely understandable. And thank you. I really wouldn't hurt you." Hermione leaned against his shoulder and sighed.

"Is your face alright?" Draco chuckled lightly.

"My face is perfectly fine. You hit my nose but it wasn't bad enough to break it again." Hermione couldn't help her laughter despite everything going on. Draco smiled at her laughter.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Hermione shook her head and looked down to her shin.

"I was great as soon as you rolled off me. I bruised my own shin though, when I hit the table." Draco stood and walked over to the desk and pulled out a tub of cream. When he reclaimed his seat, he reached down and pulled her legs into his lap.

His fingers opened the lid and dipped into the cream, cream that Hermione recognized as her bruise paste she had forgotten in the library a few days ago. Neither one of them said a word as his fingers smeared the cold cream on her shin, gently rubbing it into her skin.

Hermione leaned back and relaxed into the cushions, enjoying the feel of his hands on her. This feeling, this rush at his touch, scared her but it felt too good to make him stop. Draco's hands continued to rub her leg in a circular motion, slowly moving their way down her calf to her foot. She knew she should stop him, make the butterflies in her belly stop fluttering, but she simply couldn't.

Her eyes were mostly closed when she heard the floo down the corridor activate. Assuming it was Theo returning from Azkaban already, she let her eyes go completely closed. It wasn't until she heard the furious voice of Ronald Weasley that she realized just how bad the situation could be perceived by her friends.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off her, Death Eater scum."

Hermione didn't see her day getting better.

-O-

Theo couldn't believe that any of this was happening. Watching the betrayal and then terror cross his sister's face had gutted him; he couldn't handle those reactions again.

Theo honestly doubted that she could handle those reactions again. The disbelief at the paper article had been obvious on her face. He was happy to realize that her assuming he had spilled her secret seemed to come after the horror.

His heart had broken inside his chest when he had seen the terror and panic on her face when Draco had subdued her. Theo didn't really think that she was afraid of Draco, but being powerless and subdued had terrified her.

Now, he was being searched by one of the older guards so that he could see his father. Theo dreaded the conversation, the first one since Theodore had sent his sister into a panic attack. Theo was expecting the worst.

The Slytherin was led into the visiting room so he took his usual seat as he waited. He really wasn't sure how he would react if he found out this was his father's fault. He didn't get to contemplate on it further because his father was led in, arms bound. Theo waited until the guard had retreated out of the room before he began.

"Who did you tell?" Theodore stiffened and started to look thunderous. Theo had never spoke to his father this way, but he didn't care. Hermione was hurting and he would do anything for her. His father's voice was scratchy.

"Excuse you? Mind your tone with me, boy. I may be locked up, but I'm still your father." Theo snorted.

"You're not being much of a father right now. You're in Azkaban right now because you refuse to snitch on your fellow LOSING Death Eaters. They are more important than being out for your son and now your daughter. Since you're in here, it's my job to keep my sister safe. Who did you tell about almost raping her at the Final Battle?" His father slumped down in his seat and rubbed his face.

"You're right, Theo. I've been a shit father to both of you and I can't tell you how sorry I am about that." He sighed and threaded his fingers though his long hair.

"I've seen Lucius once since you visited and he asked about Lexi. I told him everything, we've always been good friends. I think one of the younger guards overheard us, he made a comment about Hermione Granger being a complete cunt." Theo instantly knew who had leaked the information. The guard who had felt his sister up so she threatened him. Theo sighed.

"He leaked everything to the Prophet. It was on the front page this morning, everything. You trying to rape her, me trying to kill her after the Battle, her torture at Malfoy Manor. It's all there. She's devastated." His father growled.

"She'll never forgive me now. How is she? I haven't had a chance to ask til now." Theo couldn't help but smile.

"She's amazing. Hermione is incredibly kind. She has all the elves wrapped around her fingers and she's forbidden them to punish themselves. She's decided to go back to Hogwarts with Draco and I, she wants to keep us in line and look out for us. There is one thing you should know though." He paused and his father urged him on.

"Draco is in love with her. He has been since our third year. She doesn't know yet, but she will. I think she may give him a chance." Theodore slammed his fists into the table.

"Absolutely not! She deserves better than a washed up Death Eater. I won't bless that union." Theo couldn't help but laugh at his father.

"You wanted her to be independent, you didn't want her dependent on a man. That's why you put her in your will. Trust me when I say that if she wants Draco and you tell her no, she'll tell you to go fuck yourself. I got angry while she was still in the hospital and told her that she could live on the streets if she didn't like how I treated the elves. She chose the streets and was feet away from muggle London when Draco caught up to her and convinced her to come back." His father sighed.

"As much as that pisses me the fuck off, it makes me proud. So much stronger than your mother. She truly is the perfect woman." Theo couldn't agree more.

He stayed awhile longer and told his father all the information that the Granger's solicitor had given his sister. Theodore was heartbroken when he realized that his squib relation hadn't loved his daughter, had merely tolerated her.

Theo was gone two hours in all, most of it spent in conversation with his father. He promised to try to get Hermione to visit again so his father could apologize again. He wasn't holding his breath that she would agree, but he would attempt it.

When Theo finally left Azkaban, he was happy he at least had some answers to give his sister. He wasn't sure if they would bring her piece of mind, but it was better than nothing.

-O-

Hermione eyes flew open and she saw Harry and Ron both standing just inside the library. Both their hands were clenched at their sides and Ron's face was bright red. She sat up quickly and dizziness overcame her for a moment. Draco still hadn't released her feet. Though his hands were gentle around her ankles and the arches of her feet, his jaw was clenched and eyes hard. Hermione tried to head off the argument before it got any further.

"Don't call him that, Ronald. He isn't scum and he isn't a Death Eater anymore." Her friends gaze swung over to her and his eyes hardened.

"I'm sure he's the perfect man now that you're a pureblood. You're worth his decency now. He watched you be tortured, 'Mi, watched you have the word mudblood carved into your fucking arm like you were a Christmas ham. He's only being nice now because he needs a pureblood princess and you suddenly fit the bill." Hermione couldn't believe that Ron would bring up her torture. Tears pricked her eyes but she tamped them back ruthlessly. Harry had yet to say a word so Hermione yanked her feet out of Draco's hands and stood to meet her friend.

"You don't get to judge people. People are not their mistakes, they're what they become after their mistakes. Draco's not that person anymore. If we went with your way of thinking, you would never be anything more than a dirty cheater." Hermione felt terrible for throwing that in his face, but she thought it better to say that than bring up his mistake of leaving her and Harry on the horcrux hunt. Ron, however, didn't appreciate her words in the least. His face clouded over and Hermione knew it was going to be bad.

"I wouldn't have had to cheat if you had let me get further than a passing grope on your tiny titties. You couldn't keep anyone happy, not even your best friend! Now that you're finally pretty, you become a little whore, throwing yourself at the first man to show you any attention. That or you want his money. My mum always said that you acted better than everyone else, now you're just acting on your true feelings. You want to let the ferret use you up, go for it. I won't be around to watch it." Without even letting anyone say a single word, Ron turned and disappeared, the sound of the floo indicating that he had left.

Hermione wasn't sure what she was supposed to be feeling. Her heart hurt from her friend's harsh words. She wanted to burst out in tears, but she flat-out refused. Hermione Granger was not an emotional mess that reacted to every little thing in life that went wrong with tears. Both Draco and Harry remained silent and still, both waiting on what her reaction would be. Therefore, she made her way over to the chair by the fire and took a seat, her knees drawing up to her chest and her arms wrapping around them.

Both men remained where they were as they waited for her to speak. Finally, she took pity on them.

"I think this is the first time I've ever wanted to get drunk and forget everything." Draco rose and poured a few fingers of firewhiskey. Draco walked it over to her, handing it to her while he dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head. He didn't say a word, just offered his own brand of silent support. Hermione appreciated it. Harry came forward and sat in the seat Draco had vacated.

"'Mi, you know he didn't mean any of that. He was angry and he reacted as he always does when he's mad. He lashes out and ends up regretting it after he cools off and realizes what he said." Hermione nodded but said nothing. She couldn't completely agree with Harry.

Ron had always made her feel like she wasn't quite good enough. Not pretty enough. Sure, he always wanted to copy her schoolwork, but she was woefully wanting in every other way. Sure, he may not feel as strongly as he had just told her, but she could definetly see the feelings being valid. Harry decided to bail on the current conversation in favor of a new one.

"Is it true your father tried to rape you during the Final Battle?" Hermione nodded, not even trying to hide the truth from her best friend.

"Yeah. He threw me into a wall, caught me off guard. While I was trying to catch my breath, he stuck me to the wall and vanished my clothes. Told me he was going to fuck me like you did. Fred showed up right as he pulled himself out, stunned him. Conjured me clothes and got my wand. Ten minutes later, he was dead." Harry stood and knelt at her feet. Hermione really didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to cry. Rather than focus on Harry, she gulped down the firewhiskey. Harry didn't touch her, just spoke softly.

"Why didn't you tell me, 'Mi? Why would you go see him?" Hermione didn't figure he'd like the answer. She had gone to shut him up, to get him off her back. Instead of telling him this, she simply shrugged. Harry just wouldn't leave it alone.

"Don't fucking lie to me, 'Mi, you know why." Draco stood up and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hasn't she dealt with enough in one day, Potter? Merlin, leave her the fuck alone. Let her enjoy her whiskey and try to relax." Harry threw Draco's hand off his shoulder and stood, advancing into Draco's space quickly.

"You don't understand our friendship, Malfoy. Stay the hell out of it. We don't lie to one another and she definetly hid the information." Hermione still couldn't make herself speak. Draco didn't move, didn't become aggressive, but his voice was cold as ice.

"Don't be stupid, Potter. You know her better than I do. She was ashamed. She had almost been raped. After the Battle, everyone was in mourning because of all those lost. Of course Hermione isn't going to tell everyone about her almost-rape when people were mourning deaths. She's not that person. She went to see her father to shut you and Theo up. Merlins saggy sack, use your head." Harry was silent for a few moments before he turned to look down at her. Hermione just took another chug of her whiskey, trying not to cough at the burn.

"Is all that true, Hermione?" She couldn't make herself speak, still determined not to cry, so she nodded. Harry didn't say anything, just bent down and hugged her close. Hermione ruthlessly kept her tears back, but hugged her friend fiercely.

They broke apart when the floo went off. Only moments passed before Theo strode in. He instantly caught sight of her with whiskey in her hand and cringed.

"Are you alright, Princess?" She still didn't answer, but shook her head. It was getting harder to keep the tears back. Theo instantly saw the problem and made his way to her side. He reached out and tipped the last of the whiskey into her mouth before he pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and simply held her close. It was exactly what she needed. Draco spoke over her head.

"She was doing better after you left. She was relaxed and I even got her to laugh. I think she was almost asleep when Potty and Weasel happened." Hermione felt Theo turn towards Harry and she could imagine the glare her friend was receiving.

"What the fuck did you two do to her?" Harry actually sounded a little petulant when he answered.

"We walked in to find Hermione laying on the couch with her feet in the Ferret's lap. He was rubbing them. Ron lost it, he and 'Mi argued. I just wanted to know why she never told me about her issue with your father." Theo stepped himself and Hermione forward so he could get closer to Harry.

"Draco was keeping her calm, trying to relax her after she saw that article. He would never hurt her." Hermione could see that this situation had all the markings for escalating so she lifted her head and looked up at her brother.

"Teddy, please just leave it. I don't want everyone fighting more than they already are." He heaved a deep sigh and nodded before he kissed her forehead.

"Alright. Want to hear what I learned?" Hermione nodded and readied herself for the truth.

-O-

Draco was livid. How dare Potty and Weasel come over here and upset Hermione worse than she already was. They were either completely selfish or ridiculously ignorant if they didn't see that she didn't want to be pushed any further.

Theo led his sister over to the couch so he could sit and pull her into his side. Draco longed to do the same, but he wasn't entirely sure that it would be welcome. Instead, he sat on the other side of Hermione, leaving the chair Hermione had been in for Potter. Theo combed a hand through her hair before he began.

"Father admitted that he's seen Lucius once since our visit. Lucius questioned him about what happened and Father told him everything. I'm guessing Lucius told Father about your time spent at Malfoy Manor. The same guard who tried to grope you when we visited overheard their conversation. He was the only one around so he has to be the one who tipped off the Prophet." Draco watched Hermione lift her head, face frozen in horror.

"Teddy, I'm so sorry I thought you did it, I mean I pulled my wand on you. What kind of sister am -" Theo cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"None of that, Princess. Your assumption was completely logical. I take no offense. I'm just glad we know who leaked it and we're all on the same page so we can deal with this together." She nodded before she sat up to turn to Draco.

"I'm sorry to you too, Drake. I shouldn't have assumed you would betray me like that, you have been nothing but lovely to me since I came here." Draco gave her a small smile since Potter was still watching.

"No worries, Princess. Like Theo said, your jump to conclusions made absolute sense. I'm just sorry I scared you when I took your wand." Hermione leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He held her close and couldn't help but smirk over her head at Potter. He kissed her hairline while Potter glared. Theo saw what was happening so when Hermione leaned up from the hug, he pulled her back over to him. Draco only smiled. Potter began to speak, doing his best to hide his irritation.

"I also came by to tell Hermione that she needs to be careful this year at Hogwarts. Ron and I have received several threatening letters from an anonymous person, detailing the torment they're going to put her through." Theo stiffened before he spoke.

"If you've gotten several letters, why are we just now hearing about them?" Harry raked his hand through his hair as he leaned forward.

"We didn't find them at first. They had been put in our work mailboxes. We found 'em a week ago and then it was just a matter of making sure we told her before she left for Hogwarts. We kind of assumed that she was safe here. Actually, that makes me wonder. Are any Death Eaters allowed through your wards? Do I need to worry while she's here?" Theo was twirling his sister's long hair around his fingers and Draco would barely hold back his chuckle.

Sometimes it truly was humorous to watch Theo be affectionate with Hermione. He didn't even seem to realize he was doing it half the time. Through the many years he had known Theo, he had seen him give one affectionate gesture to a girl. Even the girls he shagged didn't make him affectionate. He was more of an alpha that told girls what he was going to do and they could either like it or he'd find someone else. Much the same as Draco himself. When he thought about it, he supposed that he made just as much of a sight as Theo did when it came to being affectionate with Hermione.

"She is most definetly safe here. After the Final Battle, the wards were set to allow anyone with a Dark Mark in. I immediately changed them, only I could as the only remaining Nott. Since they're blood wards, I can't keep my father out, but I set in several runes to keep everyone else out. Nobody can pass these wards unless I've specifically entered them into the wards, so to speak. Draco is on that list, along with you and Weasel. However, I still feel when you all cross my wards. The only ones I can't feel come and go are Hermione and my father." Harry took in the information and nodded.

"Alright then. I want you to promise you'll keep her safe while you're all at Hogwarts. I know we haven't always done right by her, but she's still my best friend, the closest thing I have to a sister."

Draco couldn't believe that Hermione was letting all this be said without a word in protest. It was when he glanced down at her that he saw she had dozed off. Her body was all crunched up and looked uncomfortable. While Theo promised to care for his sister, Draco reached out and lifted her legs back into his lap so she could stretch out. She stirred lightly and smiled at him before she slid her head down into Theo's lap. Draco couldn't help but reach down and begin rubbing one of her feet again. Not to his surprise, her feet were ice cold.

Draco leaned back and closed his eyes, his fingers still working on the feet nestled in his lap. His head came up when he heard Theo speak.

"Potter, will you hand me that throw blanket so I can cover her up? She has goosebumps." Potter stood and threw Theo the blanket out of the window seat. Draco leaned over to help spread the blanket over her legs. Potter stood and watched until she was completely covered. When Theo turned his attention back to the Chosen One, Potter spoke.

"I'm going to go so I can speak to Ron, get him to realize he's a fucking idiot for what he said to 'Mi. Tell her I'm sorry, I love her, and I'll see her tomorrow at King's Cross." Theo nodded while Draco remained silent. Potter left the library and they heard the floo activate, indicating Potter had indeed left.

Draco's hands slid up over Hermione's ankles and he began rubbing small circles into her calves. He had never been a man to be easily turned on. He had always needed the sexiest lingerie, the craziest role playing. He had even shared a girl with Theo once, during the height of the war when he needed the most distraction.

That's not how it was with Hermione. Not how it had ever been. He had loved her and wanted her even in her frumpy sweaters and long skirts. Now, Hermione in a tank top and her sleep shorts made his cock harder than a diamond in an ice storm. The feel of her smooth legs in his hands was enough to make him ache for hours. He really needed pussy, but there was no way he could get it from another girl now that Hermione was in his life. He wasn't entirely sure he could make his cock rise to the occasion for another girl. Theo was giving him an intense stare.

"Tell me what the Weasel told her." Draco took out his wand and waved it over Hermione, silencing the space around her so she wouldn't hear.

Draco related every harsh word that Ronald Weasley had said to Hermione, told him how she hadn't shed a single tear, how she had requested firewhiskey. Theo seemed unhappy that Potter had been completely clueless as to why she had kept the attack of her father to herself.

Theo raked his hands through his hair as he leaned his head back.

"Weasel better be groveling the next time he sees her or I might just kill him." Draco nodded and leaned his head back as well.

"No offense, mate, but I'm exhausted. I vote we nap with her and we'll figure out where we want to go from here when we wake up and eat." Theo nodded and closed his eyes.

"Excellent idea. Your mum did wake me up early."

Draco chuckled as he wrapped his hands back around Hernione's feet, noticing they were finally warming up. His eyes closed and he let himself relax, ready for a short nap.

The three of them would figure everything out when they woke up.

A/N- There she is, kids. Hope y'all enjoyed this one as much as the previous ones. Things will level out for Hermione in the next chapter or two, promise. Or can you trust me? Bhahaha, leave me your thoughts.

Love,

A


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Everyone seemed to love the last chapter...so happy! I know I'm cranking these chapters out now but if they start to slow down, do not panic! I'll still try to get you an update a week. Life is about to get crazy for me. Anyways, thanks for being awesome readers.

Disclaimer: Ain't none of this story original. Maybe the specific twist I add, but that would be it. Unfortunately.

Chapter 8

September 1, 1998

Hermione could feel them staring at her. Theo and Draco were with her, one on each side of her, but the people milling around King's Cross weren't deterred by the fierce looks on their faces. Although she supposed it was fair to say that the masses could have been staring at Theo and Draco as well.

Hermione had seen many people she knew, people she considered herself to be fairly close with, and she had gotten a blank stare in return from them. Dean and Seamus had actually glared at her, not something she was expecting at all. She had always considered them to be fairly good friends.

Dennis Creevey had stared in disgust, didn't say a word to her when she had greeted him. The Patil twins hadn't said a word, just turned their noses skyward and walked away. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones hadn't sneered, per se, but there had been no friendliness in their gazes.

The Slytherins were what unsettled Hermione the most. The men stared openly, making Hermione extremely uncomfortable. The women were the complete opposite; none of them acted like she even existed. She found that she preferred their reactions more than anyone else's.

Theo and Draco kept her close, neither straying more than arms length from her side. They had decided the day before to present a united front, answer no questions, and keep each other safe at all costs. The boys had scoffed that they needed protection, but Hermione knew better. They had both supported Voldemort. They had been horrid to their peers in the past years. Hermione knew for a fact that there would be retaliation. While she agreed that they deserved it, she also knew that it would be taken way further than she agreed with if someone didn't step in. She planned to be that someone.

Harry and Ron were supposed to be at King's Cross, not only to send her off, but Ginny as well. She had yet to spot the redhead so she assumed that her best friends weren't there either.

Hermione had listened to Theo and Draco try to dispute every harsh thing that Ron had spit at her, try to bring her spirits up. It hadn't worked. She tried to hide how downhearted she was at how his words made her feel but she wasn't sure if she succeeded.

Ron had told her the truth. Yes, she believed that he had exaggerated most of the aspects, but the underlying feelings were there. It broke her heart to know that Ron thought so little of her, especially as her friend. However, she couldn't control how anyone felt so she was just going to have to get over it.

His insults about her breasts before, her appearance before she became Alexia Nott, really made her think. Draco had told her that she was beautiful, that she always had been. Ron disagreed. Was Draco doing just like Ron said and trying to get on her good side? Hermione hated contemplating these things, it made her heart hurt since she now considered Draco a friend, but she felt it needed some consideration.

It was true that Draco was very kind to her now, whereas he never had been before. Hermione understood and believed that what he told her about Lucius was true; if he had thought for a second that Draco didn't hate her as he properly should, Lucius would have made sure that she had died. In her heart she believed that Draco wasn't trying to play her, but her head warned her to be wary.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a flash of red and instantly knew that the Weasleys had arrived. Hermione tried to steer the boys in another direction, wanting more than anything to stay as far away from the Weasleys as possible. As if they knew what she was doing, Theo leaned down so he could mutter in her direction.

"You're a Gryffindor, brave and true. We aren't going to let anything happen to you. Face them, or they'll think they have you scared and running." Hermione bristled at his words. Then she took a second to think about them and she realized that he was right. Molly would think she was victorious in her plan to drive Hermione away. She smiled and leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to Theo's cheek.

"Thanks, Teddy. I have to show Molly she doesn't bother me." Theo smiled down at her and the trio began to make their way over to the Weasleys. When Ginny spotted Hermione, she dropped her trunk and threw herself into her arms. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Good morning to you too, Gin." The younger girl laughed and peeled herself out of Hermione's grasp. She was staring at Theo and Draco, uncertainty on her features. Hermione decided to intervene before Ginny stepped off into it and turned this lovely meeting into a fight.

"Gin, this is my brother Theo and Draco. Guys, this is Ginny." Ginny smirked at her before she spoke.

"You're aware we've all went to school together for seven years, right? We know each other." Hermione felt her face flush since all the Weasleys were listening. Her hands went to her hips, but Theo spoke.

"She's teasing you, Princess. No need to get upset. We know what you were doing, new start and all that. Don't be so serious." When Hermione realized that the day had been about to go downhill because of her, she smiled and nodded. It was at this point that Harry and Ron stepped forward despite the glares they were receiving from Molly. Harry's voice was hesitant.

"Can we speak to you alone for a moment, 'Mi?" Both Theo and Draco's eyes hardened at the sight of her friends, but she nodded. They stepped a few feet away and Hermione remained silent. She was letting the boys run the show. Ron was looking at the ground, scuffing a crack in the concrete with his shoe. Harry met her gaze, but his eyes were sad. He decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I feel like I've been saying that a lot, but I've been a pretty shitty friend. I had no right to demand answers from you or get angry because I didn't notice that you were struggling to deal with something that happened to you. This whole thing boils down to we were shitty friends and made you feel like you couldn't entrust us with something like your father because we were so wrapped up in ourselves. That shite stops now. I won't be that friend anymore. You took care of us for years. It's time that someone took care of you." Hermione held back the tears, but smiled at her best friend. She moved forward to hug him, so happy that he still wanted to be friends. She felt Harry kiss the top of her head, an affectionate gesture that he usually didn't do very often. He was still very much uncomfortable with people showing their genuine affection for him or vice versa. Hermione knew it stemmed back to his horrid relatives. When Harry released her, Ron stepped forward.

"Hermione, I deserve for you to never speak to me again. I deserve for you to tell me to go swallow poison or something, but I'm hoping you won't. I'm hoping you'll believe me when I say I didn't mean any of the things I said to you and I am so bloody sorry I said them to you. I don't know what came over me, but I wasn't thinking. I'll even try to be nice to your new friends if you just say that you forgive me." Hermione looked down at the hand that Ron was now grasping in his large one.

"Is that really the reason you cheated on me? Please just be honest with me." Ron shook his head emphatically.

"Absolutely not. I told you the truth when we broke up. I would have loved to get more physical with you, but looking back, I'm glad we didn't. It might have ruined our friendship even more than I already have." Hermione cracked a small smile at his words.

"I'm holding you to your word to be nicer. I hate fighting with you two. Just don't hurt me again like that." Ron pulled her into his arms for a hug and Hermione thought she heard an angry huff from behind her. She was sure that it had to be Molly.

When Hermione pulled away, the whistle began blowing, indicating that they would be pulling out in only a few minutes. Hermione threw her arms around her friends one last time before she turned to see George and Bill waiting patiently behind her for their hugs goodbye. She hugged them both close, kissed their cheeks, and headed for Theo and Draco. They were speaking with Adrian Pucey so Hermione wrapped her hand around Theo's elbow so she could speak quietly to him.

"Teddy, I'm just going to go ahead and board. You and Draco can sit with your friends if you like. I'm sure that Ginny will sit with me." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"If you're sure, Princess. We don't want you being questioned or tormented with nobody around. All our friends could care less if we're really there." Hermione smiled at him.

"Go with your friends, I'll be fine." Draco stopped speaking with Pucey to turn in her direction.

"We don't mind, Princess. You don't have to act brave for us." She was about to tell him that she was more than sure when Adrian Pucey noticed her and spoke.

"So this is your lovely sister. The picture in the paper didn't do her any justice." He stepped forward and took her hand before she could refuse. His lips pressed to the skin of her knuckles and she couldn't help but want to shiver in revulsion.

Their fifth year, Hermione had been performing her rounds with Draco, and they had stopped to check the rooms in the Transfiguration hallway. She had opened a door to find Pucey naked behind Pansy Parkinson. She had been on her hands and knees with Pucey's hand wound in her hair while he pounded in and out of her. Hermione hadn't known what to do but Draco had seen.

He had yelled at Pucey to take it to the common room, then laughed with him when Pansy disappeared and they began comparing notes. It had been in that moment that she knew for a fact that Draco had no standards when it came to girls.

Hermione jerked her hand back from Pucey and she couldn't help but take a step away from Draco now that she had been reminded just what kind of man he had been. She saw the confusion on his face but it cleared when she turned to Pucey.

"It's nice to meet you but my friend is waiting. I'll see you boys later." Before they could say anything, she was already making her way to the train.

Ginny was nowhere in sight, she could only guess that she and Harry were saying a personal goodbye. Ignoring the stares, Hermione found an empty compartment and went inside, closing the door behind her. She had just got her trunk in the storage when the door slid open and Neville and Luna joined her.

Their chatter didn't stop when they saw her; they seemed to be discussing Neville's plans to grow a rare plant. When they were all seated, Neville looked over at her and smiled.

"Well you definetly look different. I like it. Do you think I could grow it in the greenhouse? Luna says no but I'm sure I can." Hermione wanted to cry on the inside at Neville's words.

He made one single comment about her change and then continued on as if nothing was different. If only everyone would react like that. She gave her friends a smile.

"Tell me about what conditions you'll be using."

The three of them continued their conversation for the next thirty minutes, debating if they could indeed manage to grow Neville's plant, some foreign strain. Ginny finally burst in, her face red and her hair sticking to the sweat on her neck.

"You're all a bunch of prats. I've been looking for you for forever and I just now found you. You couldn't wait for me to get on the train?" Hermione chuckled at her friend.

"I looked all over for you when I got on the train. I figured that you were having a private goodbye with Harry. Did you really want me to interrupt that?" A dreamy smile pasted itself on her face.

"No, that would have been a shame. Merlin, that boy can kiss." Hermione made a gagging noise as she laughed at her friend's expression.

The four of them sat for a couple hours, talking, laughing, and joking. They exchanged gossip and who was returning to school for sure. It was peaceful and Hermione could say she hadn't laughed that much in awhile.

All this came to a screeching halt when the door to their compartment slid open and Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass stalked in. They all had smiles plastered on their faces, and if Hermione hadn't known any better, she would have thought they had come to make friends. Pansy made their true intentions clear from the beginning however.

"Well, if the little mudblood hasn't moved up a few stations in the world. Although, for you, being friends with these losers is a step up from your station in life." Hermione just stared at her, unsure if she really wanted to engage in this argument. Tracey started in next.

"I think it's sweet that Theo took her in. Everybody has to help a charity case once in their lives." Hermione refused to say anything to her words because she knew if she started, she'd likely not stop. Neville, however, had no problems telling them what he thought.

"You four are pathetic. You lose the war so you have to move on and find something else you can be cruel about." Nobody had a chance to speak when the door slid open again.

Hermione was already wishing she back at Nott Manor in her bed.

-O-

Draco watched Hermione make her way to the train, trying to figure out why she had pulled away from him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Adrian Pucey laughing.

"Merlin, that girl is fit! I'm definetly going to be making her mine. Fuck, you remember when she caught me shagging Pansy. I was pounding her from behind and Granger was just speechless. It was great."

Draco instantly understood why she pulled away.

He had found it somewhat humorous that Hermione had been so embarrassed when she had walked in on Adrian and Pansy. To be honest, that was the best position to have her in; you didn't have to look at her or listen to her mouth. He and Adrian had compared notes, which ways they enjoyed fucking Pansy most.

Seeing Adrian had to have brought that memory back. Hermione wasn't one to share her body lightly. He was fairly sure that she had shared it with Krum, but he couldn't be sure. If she had started to feel even the slightest bit for him, that memory would remind her that she would be in a long line of other women.

Draco didn't hear what Adrian said as he walked off. Instead, he started towards Theo where he was talking to a sixth year Ravenclaw. When Draco approached, the brunette scurried off, leaving Theo behind. Theo growled at her departure.

"I need to shag something. Merlin, my hand isn't cutting it anymore." Draco couldn't help but chuckle at his friend.

"I completely agree. I definetly need something other than my hand." Theo advanced on him, anger plain on his features.

"I've allowed you more liberties with my sister than I would anyone else because I thought you loved her. I wouldn't let her lay on Pucey's lap or let Goyle rub her feet. If you fuck my sister over by getting it somewhere else, they won't find your body. She doesn't need any more pain or bullshite in her life." Draco held his hand up to stop Theo's advancement.

"Hey, just stop. I'm not going to be getting it anywhere else. I'd love to get it from her but she isn't ready. Doesn't stop a man from dreaming. I love her more than anything, I would never hurt her." Theo seemed to calm a little at his words.

"See that you don't." Draco clapped him on the back as they headed towards the train.

The pair took their seats in one of the Slytherin compartments and were joined by Pucey, Goyle, Flint, Parkinson, Davis, and both Greengrass girls. The conversations were varied between life after the war, how they missed the Dark Lord's rule, and how much life was going to suck this year at school.

Two hours into the ride, all the girls stood and left without a single word to any of them. Draco wasn't sure that they were up to no good, but he had a feeling they were. He leaned over and hit Theo in the leg.

"Lets go check on Hermione. Make sure nobody is bothering her." He nodded quickly and he could only guess that his friend wanted out of their compartment almost as badly as he did. All of Slytherin played games and Draco couldn't do it anymore.

The pair already knew where she was seated and with whom. Draco had been happy when they passed earlier that she had been with Weaselette, Lovegood, and Longbottom. They would all look out for her.

When they reached her compartment, Draco could hear Longbottom raise his voice. He instantly knew that was where the Slytherin girls had gone. Theo reached out and slid the door open so they could join them.

Hermione had mastered the impassive face much quicker than he or Theo ever had. She was wearing it now, watching the girls as they insulted her. Draco heard them call her a pity case. His temper flared immediately and spoke before he really gave it much thought.

"Actually, Tracey, you were the charity case. Every time Theo or I fucked you, it was because we felt bad for you. A pity fuck." Everyone else burst into laughter, even Tracey's friends, but Hermione remained quiet.

It was in this moment that he realized he shouldn't have brought up the fact that he had fucked Tracey (numerous times) in front of Hermione. Especially after their run-in with Pucey. Theo stepped further in and glared at Pansy.

"Trying to upset my sister? Make her feel bad for things that were never her fault?" Pansy didn't say anything, just glared at Theo. Draco couldn't help it. He had to make sure no one hurt her.

"Why would Pansy, or any of these girls, want to make Hermione feel terrible? I mean, I'm sure it's enough that you've all been passed around the school like party favors, that absolutely nobody has any intentions of dating them. That you'll be alone for the rest of your lives. Why would they want anyone else to feel like that?" Pansy came forward and slammed her fists into his chest.

"You're such an arsehole, Draco. You'll be the one who ends up alone." All four girls turned and left, sour looks on their faces. Theo took a seat next to Ginny and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"We're better company than Slytherin girls, right?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and moved his arm off her shoulder.

"You were just confirmed to have slept with those Slytherin groupies. I think I prefer you keep your arm to yourself." The rest of their friends laughed, but Draco and Hermione remained silent.

Draco was unsure of what to do, but didn't want to let Hermione pull away from him. Taking a chance, he took the seat next to her and acted like nothing had happened. It wasn't much, but it was all he could think of without telling her how he felt in front of all her friends.

The ride was a little awkward at first, enemies of war seated together and such. As the ride went on, things lightened up and common topics were discussed. Quidditch came up and they talked it to death, enough for Hermione to fall asleep against his side.

She kept sliding further and further down his arm until she was bent in half. Ginny glanced over and laughed.

"I swear, that girl is like the dead when she sleeps. Nothing wakes her up." Draco smiled softly and shifted so she could lay her head in his lap. He brushed the hair off her face and left his fingers twirled in the ends of it behind her back where nobody could see. He received several confused looks from Hermione's friends, but he paid them no mind.

They were nearing the station when he finally bent down and shook Hermione's shoulder.

"Princess, we're there. You need to wake up." Her eyes blinked open and she smiled up at him.

"Were you my pillow again?" He smiled down at her.

"It's alright. You were horribly uncomfortable." She smiled at him gratefully.

All of them rose and made their way off the Hogwarts Express, the lot of them piling into one carriage. Hagrid could be heard in the distance, hollering for the first years.

The carriage brought them right up to the castle and let them out at the front entrance. Draco was hesitant to let Hermione out of his sight, but he knew he'd probably be lynched if he tried to sit at the lion's table. Theo pulled Hermione to him and kissed her forehead before they separated, sending her off with a smile. When he turned to Draco, he shook his head.

"I don't think that's going to get any easier." Draco shook his head.

"Probably not. Lets go sit with the vultures." Theo chuckled under his breath and headed that direction. "You can say that again."

-O-

Hermione was nervous about sitting at the Gryffindor table. Nobody had seemed overly welcoming so she was sure that it would be a bad experience.

She took her seat next to Ginny and across from Neville, glad that she had at least two friends to make the experience bearable. Nobody else spoke a word to her or sat on her other side. As much as this saddened her, she was almost relieved.

Her mind wandered to why she had become so upset with Draco. She truly wasn't sure why it bothered her that he had shagged Tracey Davis. She was fairly certain he had shagged every girl in Slytherin. Maybe Ravenclaw as well.

She didn't know what was happening between her and Draco. She felt comfortable with him and Theo, more comfortable than she felt with either Ron and Harry currently. There was no way that she had ever foreseen herself being at ease with two former Voldemort supporters. Was it because they had changed or was it because she was worthy of their time now?

Regardless of why she felt the way she did, Hermione needed to understand exactly what she felt for Draco. She never would allow anyone to call her Princess, not even Harry and Ron. Calling her 'Mi had been a compromise. Yet, she easily let the two men call her Princess. Hermione couldn't lie to herself about how it made her feel cherished and worth protecting, something she hadn't felt in quite awhile. If ever, really.

This strange feeling for Draco had been made better and worse when he confronted the Slytherin girls. It had been satisfying to hear that he was able to put them in their place, that he had stood up to Slytherins for her. On the flip side, she had verbal confirmation that he had been with Tracey Davis.

Hermione was drawn out of her thoughts when food appeared on the table. She had obviously been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she had missed the sorting and the song.

She caught snippets of information floating around her as she ate, mostly about her. There were some things said about Death Eaters and the Slytherins, but that wasn't too surprising.

Hermione didn't have much of an appetite so she finished quickly. She wanted nothing more than to leave, but she had to wait for the Headmistress to show her to her Head Girl rooms.

Her head was starting to ache from the noise so she propped her chin in her hand. Ginny put away her usual ridiculously large amount of food, as did Neville. Hermione really didn't understand how they stayed as slim as they did.

At long last, the Headmistress stood and dismissed everyone to their common rooms except for herself and Draco. Hermione had been surprised over the summer to learn that Draco would be Head Boy alongside her. She hadn't been too sure of that fact then, but it didn't bother her any longer.

Hermione stood and wished her friends a good night, promising to meet them in the morning. She began to make her way towards the Headmistress, suddenly exhausted and ready for her bed. She gave the Headmistress a smile as she approached.

"Headmistress, it's so good to see you again. Thank you for the position of Head Girl, I truly do appreciate it." Professor McGonagall's mouth tipped upwards at her words.

"Thank you, Miss Nott, I was happy to hear you were returning."

Hermione felt her blood run cold. Was everyone going to call her Miss Nott? Or Alexia? She just wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Being Hermione Granger was the last hold she had on her old life and she truly just wasn't sure if she could give it up yet. However, she was saved from having to answer by Draco, who had approached while she had been lost in her thoughts.

"Good evening, Headmistress. I want to thank you for the opportunity you've given me in making me Head Boy." McGonagall's face lost all it's warmth when she turned to see Draco.

"Don't make me regret this decision, Mr. Malfoy." She turned to address them both.

"Follow me, I'll take you to your quarters." Draco's face went impassive at the Headmistress' words and Hermione felt terrible for him.

The pair followed the older woman in silence, the tension growing between them with every step they took. They climbed to the sixth floor and started for an unused hallway. Hermione was surprised that their rooms were off in this quiet corner of the school, but she wasn't going to complain. It meant she had a private room and only had to share a bathroom with one other person.

The Headmistress stopped at the end of the hall in front of a portrait of four children frolicking in a meadow. She gave the portrait a look before she spoke clearly.

"Fairy wings."

The door swung open to reveal a spacious common room with a couch and three chairs spread out around a fireplace. The room was decorated in chocolate brown, cream, and a brilliant blue. Hermione had to admit that it was beautiful. It couldn't compare to her room at Nott Manor, but she wouldn't complain about these rooms at all.

The three of them stepped forward and made their entrance. Hermione could see that Draco was pleased, but he was saying nothing. She turned to the Headmistress and gave her a bright smile.

"The rooms are beautiful, Professor. Thank you." Professor McGonagall gave her a warm smile and nodded.

"You're very welcome. Now, I have to stress how important it is that you two get along and provide a united front." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"That won't be a problem, Headmistress. We won't let you down." The Headmistress lips flattened.

"I'm sure you won't. " The stress on the word you made it clear that the Headmistress believed Draco would let her down. She could see his spine stiffen next to her and it suddenly infuriated her. She met her mentor's eyes and held her gaze.

"Headmistress, I don't think it's appropriate for you to say those things to and about Draco. If you want to promote unity, you should be the change you want to see." The older woman raised her chin for a moment before she let her shoulders go lax. Her gaze was soft when she spoke.

"You're right, Miss Nott. My behavior has been most unbecoming." The Headmistress swung her gaze to look at Draco.

"My apologies, Mr. Malfoy, for my behavior. Please forgive me." Draco inclined his head.

"Of course, Headmistress. Apology accepted." The woman nodded and then held her arms out.

"You may choose your rooms, you must share the bathroom. I'll leave you to your unpacking." The woman turned and left without another word, leaving Hermione and Draco standing on the common room together. Hermione flashed him a smile.

"I'll take the room to the right." He nodded at her words and she started toward the bedroom door.

Her trunk was already at the end of her bed waiting to be unpacked. Her bed was queen sized and decorated with a bright purple duvet. She had a vanity and wardrobe lining one wall, along with a chest of drawers. There was a huge window along one wall, giving her a great view of the Forbidden Forest. Bookshelves lined the one remaining wall, making Hermione happy she would have somewhere to properly store her books.

She set to work on her trunk, using magic to help it along. Her clothes (the new ones that Theory had ordered her) soared into the wardrobe and chest of drawers. She set her pictures and personal effects out by hand, decorating her room with her many photographs.

Her many books came next, also unpacked and put away by hand. She had brought quite a few, more than usual, mostly because she figured she would be off on her own more this year. Once they were all put away, all that was left was her toiletries. She grabbed up her bag and left her room to find the bathroom.

When Hermione found the bathroom, she was impressed. Once again, it wasn't as large as her bathoom at Nott Manor but it was close. There was a large bath tub, as large as the prefect's bath tub, and a shower in the corner. A double sink and a large mirror took up one wall and a toilet was off to the side. She quickly put away her shampoo, conditioner, and bodybwash.

Hermione decided that she was going to shower before bed, allowing her a little more free time in the morning. She went back to her room and grabbed a pair of pajamas, her favorite shorts and tank top.

Deciding that a shower would be better at this point in time, she stripped her clothes and stepped under the warm spray. Hermione didn't take a long shower, she never did. The shaving spell left her legs and girly parts smooth as silk so she climbed out and lotioned her body.

After dressing in her pajamas and drying her hair, Hermione made her way out of the bathroom to survey the mini kitchen they had. She had bent over to look into the tiny oven when she was startled by a voice.

"This place is pretty nice, right?" Hermione stood and gave Draco a smile.

"It's definetly a nice place. I see why you always said school didn't compare to your home though. This place is great, but still can't compare to Nott Manor." Then a look of horror crossed her face.

"Merciful Merlin, that made me sound so stuck up!" Draco chuckled and his hands came down on her shoulders, gently kneading the muscle there.

"Don't worry, you only sounded a little stuck up, nowhere near Draco Malfoy levels." Hermione let out a laugh and ducked her head, leaning into his fingers.

"Well, let me know if I approach the Draco Malfoy levels. I would never want that." Her hands came forward to brace herself on the counter when his fingers began to massage at the knots in her shoulders.

"You're not even close to my previous levels. You do know that you don't have to call it Nott Manor. You can call it home." Hermione didn't know what to say to his words. She had started to think of Nott Manor as home, but she didn't want to make assumptions that Theo wanted her there for all time. Draco must have sensed where her thoughts went.

"Theo will never want you to leave. You have to see how he treats you. He's never been affectionate with anyone before. Only you. He would love for you to call Nott Manor home, bring your love and light there to make his days brighter." Hermione didn't mean to say it and she regretted it the second she said it.

"You're affectionate too, look at you now. I've never seen you act like this with other girls. Am I like your sister too?" His hands stilled and she was sure that she had ruined their new friendship. She felt his chest press up against her back and his mouth hovered next to her ear.

"Not even close. You will never be like a sister to me." Hermione turned to glance at his face.

"Is that a bad thing?" He leaned down just a little and pressed a kiss the soft skin below her ear.

"I don't think so." Goose bumps erupted all over her skin and she knew that he could tell. His hands left her shoulders and slid down her arms before he leaned down and kissed the side of her head.

"You better go to sleep, Princess. Tomorrow is the first day of classes." He didn't wait for an answer before he turned and walked into his room, the door shutting quietly behind him.

Hermione usually didn't like being told what to do but she suddenly felt exhausted. She made her way to her room and pulled back the duvet on her bed. Her wand cast a silencing spell so she wouldn't wake anyone, a nightly ritual. She settled under the blanket and let her mind wander to Draco's words.

Did he see her as something more than a sister? Did he want more from her? Was he just being nice because she was a pureblood now?

These questions would keep her up all night if she continued on. Working to clear her mind, Hermione closed her eyes and hoped that the next day would be better.

A/N- You guys are so awesome when it comes to being supportive. Hope you all continue to enjoy and I'll do my best to get FF to work with me. Leave me your thoughts.

Love,

A


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- I am loving the positive feedback guys! You guys are rockstars! Real life is kicking my ass right now so I'm doing my best to get y'all your updates ((: Anyways, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting my story. Enough from me for now...

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing so far. JKR owns all the characters. It is her sandbox that we merely play in.

Chapter 9

September 6, 1998

Hermione had never been so happy to see a Friday in her life. This week had left much to be desired, that was for sure.

Headmistress McGonagall had changed the schedule of the eighth years in order to save the professors time. All four houses took classes together; there weren't many of them and it made it feasible for them to only have one three hour class a week.

Hermione was taking nine N.E.W.T. classes of the eleven offered. To say that her academic life was busy would be an understatement. Theo and Draco were matching her, class for class, and she thought it was a wonderful idea. She understood that they had only come back to improve their image and she thought that scoring nine N.E.W.T.s with all O's would do wonders for them.

This meant that she only had two classes on most days, which was nice for her homework load, but the three hour classes had been brutal. However, she had persevered and made it through most of her week.

On the schedule today was Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning and Transfiguration in the afternoon. Neville was in most of her classes as well, though he was only taking five, so between him, Draco, and Theo, Hermione was never wanting for company in class.

Ginny and Luna still studied with her, they were learning the same thing in classes after all, they just attended with the seventh years with a regular class schedule. She had spent most of her evening so far in the library with Ginny, Luna, Neville, Theo, or Draco. Only Theo had poked fun at her living in the library during her free time.

Ginny, surprisingly, had become fairly friendly with her brother and Draco. Not overly chummy, but she greeted them with a smile now when she saw them in the halls. Her attention, however, had been slipping slightly, and Hermione was slightly worried as to why. She hoped that it had nothing to do with Harry.

Hermione now went by two names; her friends still called her Hermione, as did most of the population of students if they found a need to speak with her. The professors, however, were a different story. Every single one of them addressed her as "Miss Nott", which drove her absolutely barmy, but there was nothing she could do about it. It was her legal name and she knew there was no running from that. She was a Nott and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

Hermione made her way to breakfast with Ginny and Neville, knowing she had a full day in front of her. Their very first day of classes, they had all discovered that Bill Weasley would be their DADA professor. Ginny had been ecstatic, as had Hermione, but Theo and Draco had been wary of the idea.

Theo and Draco had had more than their fair share of drama at school. The pranks on them she had let go. They hadn't fallen for one yet. However, when she came upon Seamus and Dean dueling them in the hall, she had been livid and stepped in in her official capacity as Head Girl. When it had been proved through memories that the Gryffindors had started it, she had been the first to nail them with detention.

Seamus and Dean had been livid, they had sworn to destroy every ally she had because of her inability to see the proof. What proof, she wasn't sure, but such was life she supposed. They were angry and when they cooled down, they'd see things clearer.

Now, all the boys were chasing after her harder than ever and Theo wanted to have a talk with her. She was sure that it would be embarrassing on every level, but she supposed that she could endure. She was sure that it would consist of Theo being the big brother that he was (by four minutes, honestly!), telling her that he didn't want her to date any of the boys chasing after her, that they were only after one thing. Hermione knew that already and had no urge to date any of the pureblood prats that suddenly felt she was worth the time of day.

As if he had been aware that he had been on her mind, Theo and Draco stepped out from around a corner and almost ran into her, Neville, and Ginny. Draco reached out and caught her wrist so she wouldn't fall and Theo did the same for Ginny. Hermione chuckled lightly under her breath.

"You could have just shouted at us if you wanted to make sure that we were paying attention." Draco gave her a smile.

"Now, where would the fun have been in that?" This made everyone laugh and Hermione smiled inwardly. She was so happy that her closest friends had made an attempt to all get along together for her benefit. Theo released Ginny where Draco was rubbing soft circles on the bottom of her wrist, creating an aching feeling down low that Hermione couldn't describe. She was pulled from her thoughts when Theo cleared his throat and Draco dropped her wrist.

"May I speak with you, Princess? In private? It won't take long." Hermione nodded and glanced to her two friends.

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet you at the table." Ginny gave her a smirk, why Hermione wasn't sure, and Neville nodded. Ginny was bubbly when she answered.

"Sure, no problem. Enjoy yourself." Heat flamed Hermione's cheeks and she now understood the smirk. Apparently, her friend had noticed her pleasure in Draco's ministrations. Theo watched the redhead leave, his eyes traveling down to watch her arse. Hermione reached out and smacked him in the arm.

"Quit watching my best friend's arse! She has a boyfriend." Theo chuckled as he finally met Hermione's gaze.

"That girl is one fit bird and it isn't illegal to look. So long as I don't touch." Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother's theory.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, Teddy." He smirked at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the nearest classroom while Draco followed, silencing the door after it was closed. Theo released her so he could rake a hand through his hair.

"I need to talk to you about all the boys that are after you now. I don't want you to get hurt because Slytherins play different games than you're used to." Hermione held up her hand and gave him a small smile.

"I love that you're trying to be a good brother. I really do. However, I can take care of myself and I already know that all those boys are after me because I'm fresh meat and I'm now a pureblood. I have no urge to be with someone just because they suddenly approve of my blood status. I can't make myself be with someone that cares about that." Theo gave her a smile but his face turned worried.

"You say that, but these arseholes can make you change your mind. They know how to prey on your weaknesses. Just please promise me that before you agree to date anyone or get physical with anyone you'll come to me. I've known all these blokes for years and I'll be able to tell you if they're serious about you or not." Hermione smiled at him but was inwardly touched that he cared enough about her to worry about her heart.

"I promise, Teddy. You do know though, that if you tell me no, I'm likely to do it anyways, right?" Both men burst out in laughter. Theo threw his arm around her shoulders.

"I wouldn't expect any less, Princess." The three of them exited the class room and began to make their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione was excited for Bill's first class. She had always gotten the impression from their discussions that he was very smart and talented. He had been Head Boy in his day, after all. Bill was a well-known curse breaker and had survived a war; he was bound to be a good teacher.

The Gryffindor seperated from her Slytherin counterparts and took her usual seat at the lion's table. Whispers and conjecture flew around her at an astounding pace; she remembered how the rumors had run rampant in fourth year, but she didn't think that it had been quite this bad.

Everyone stared at her now, stared like she was some sort of circus animal. Some girls had come around and tried to be friends with her, mostly the peppy girls of Ravenclaw that were looking for a way into the upperclassmen of society. Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turin were just a couple of girls that thought that Hermione was a ticket to meet the wealthy boys of Slytherin and be considered a catch.

Hermione wanted no part of these friendships, however. She refused to be a stepping stone simply for girls to meet wealthy men who would treat them like trash. She knew they didn't care, therefore she shouldn't, but she just wasn't that kind of a person.

She ate her normal breakfast, porridge, fruit, and toast, and couldn't help but wish for Tippy's extra creamy porridge. She wasn't entirely sure what the elf added to make it so scrumptious, but Hermione couldn't turn it down.

The Head Girl ended up waiting ten minutes for Neville and Ginny to finish eating. Both believed in eating very full breakfasts. Even though Ginny and Hermione were learning from the same syllabus, Ginny had to go to Herbology at the moment rather that DADA with Hermione and Neville. Hermione supposed she should complain less and be more thankful she was able to do her homework with her friends still.

Neville threw an arm around her shoulders as they left Ginny, a small smile playing across his lips. This look was familiar and Hermione couldn't just let it go.

"Is it Luna you're in love with, Nev?" He gave her a startled look before it turned sheepish.

"Yeah. I've been in love with her since fifth year. Do you reckon she likes me back?" Hermione knew that Luna liked him back due to a drunken sleepover with the Ravenclaw in question and Ginny over the summer. Truth or dare had ensued and it had gotten ugly. To say Luna liked him would be an understatement.

"I know for a fact that she likes you back. You should ask her out. I almost guarantee she will say yes." Hermione couldn't hold back the smile she felt when she saw his reaction to her words. Pure happiness. He shrugged slightly and gave her an embarrassed crooked smile.

"Maybe tonight I'll ask her out." Hermione didn't comment or speak any further about the situation, not wanting to push Neville further than he wanted to go. Neville was extremely brave, much like Harry was, but not when it came to matters of the heart. When it came to love and friendship, Neville was very leery and distrustful, probably from being made fun of since he was a small child. Hermione didn't blame him. This was one of the reasons that she thought Neville and Luna would be perfect together. Neville trusted almost nobody and Luna trusted everybody. It was a perfect match.

The pair reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at exactly the same time as Theo and Draco. Neville, in a show of friendship, smiled at the Slytherins while giving them a wave.

"How's it going in the snake pit?" Theo chuckled, as he had become wont to do when he went back and forth with Gryffindors.

"Absolutely delighful. How about the lion's den?" Hermione hid a smile behind her hand as Neville answered.

"A bit jumpy, they are, but nothing that we can't handle." The two pairs went to their own sides of the room when they entered the classroom just as they had for many years before. Slytherins to the left and Gryffindors to the right. However, Hermione had just got settled when Bill strode into the classroom, confident as ever.

"No more prejudices and no favorites in this class. If you break the rules, you will be punished. I don't care what House you're in." This gained Hermione's instant respect. Other teachers allowed the students to gang up on the Slytherins. She knew that two Slytherins meant a great deal to her now but there was no way that she would have supported their horrific treatment even if she didn't know Theo and Draco intimately. Bill was walking up and down between the aisles.

"If anyone can tell me just how far along the people in this class are, I would appreciate it. The teachers in the past have been very inconsistent and practical knowledge goes a long way. I need your input to know where to start." Hermione tentatively raised her hand, not sure if she would be addressed as Miss Nott or Hermione. Bill didn't let her down.

"Hermione? You can tell me where the class is as a whole?" She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I know that the students in Dumbledore's Army can do most general defensive charms and most can cast a patronus. Some still needed help with that my fifth year so you might cover that again." Hermione received a warm look from her old friend.

"Thank you, Hermione. We'll go over the syllabus now." Bill spent the next two hours covering the syllabus and what they would be expected to know for their N.E.W.T.s. In general, Hermione already felt fairly well prepared. However, she knew that she should study through the year so she would gain more knowledge and have more of a chance of receiving an O on her tests. She had heard that the administrators didn't give out Outstandings easily.

At the three hour mark, Bill cut off his lecture and dismissed his class curtly. Hermione was surprised when he singled her out.

"Miss Nott, if you could stay behind for a word I'd appreciate it." She gave him a small smile with her nod, hoping that she hadn't done something wrong already. Theo, Draco, and Neville made to wait for her but she shooed them on, no fear in her heart from Bill.

Hermione and Bill had always gotten along, far better than Hermione and Ron ever had. Charlie was smart, could hold his own in an intellectual debate, he just never had the urge. The same could be said for the twins. Hermione had always held an affection for Fred in her heart but knew that they would never work. Bill was who she was most compatible with, who understood her the most. When the rest of the class had vacated, Hermione made her way to Bill's desk.

"What can I help you with, Professor Weasley?" Bill smirked at her words.

"I expect you to treat me with respect in the classroom but outside of it, I'm just plain Bill. You've known me for years. I don't need help, I was just wondering how things were going for you." Hermione huffed her frustration and leaned her hip against Bill's desk.

"For now, I'm alright. Theo, Draco, Ginny, Neville, and Luna have tried to keep the worst away from me. I know it's worse than what I see, but I'm grateful all the same." He gave her a tight smile.

"So your brother and the Head Boy are keeping an eye on you?" Hermione was surprised that he had made this statement a question. She couldn't help but bristle just a tiny bit; Theo and Draco had been amazing to her after all.

"Of course they are. Teddy is my brother, he wants me safe and happy." Bill smiled at her indignation as he held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not saying he doesn't. I just want to make sure you have someone looking out for you, someone besides my sister. I hear her and Harry aren't doing well and she could be very preoccupied when you may need her. I just want to make sure that you have some support." Bill's words surprised her.

Harry and Ginny having problems? It just wasn't possible. Last Hermione had spoken with Harry, he was still head over heels in love with Ginny. She had been the reward that kept him moving forward during the war. Now they weren't happy together? This would require a discussion with her friend. However, Hermione flashed Bill a smile.

"I love that you're worried about me. Makes me feel like I haven't been completely abandoned. However, Theo loves me very much and is proving it to me every day. You just have to have a little faith, Bill." He chuckled at her words.

"I have faith, in you and your Slytherins. They're different than they were before. I didn't know them well before, but they lack that confidence they had before, the assurance that they were invincible. I'm sure that has been a blow for them, but I'm glad. They have to grow up sometime." Hermione smiled softly as Bill reached out and took her hand.

"They do, and they know they've done wrong. They know they deserve retribution for their actions. I agree to an extent, I just don't want things to get out of hand." Bill smirked as he released her hand.

"Too true, Miss Nott, too true. I know my mum treated you harshly, and Percy feels the same as she does, but the rest of us still agree that you're one of us. Don't become a stranger." Hermione couldn't help but lean forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks, Bill. You'll never know just how much that means to me." He smiled as he made motions to shuffle her along.

"You'll always be my second sister, 'Mi. Now get out of here, go make sure that there's peace in the Great Hall." Hermione could only laugh at his words.

As she exited the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, she had no idea how much his statement would be needed.

-O-

Draco couldn't help but admit that he was nervous for Hermione. It was no secret that she was staying late to talk to the Weasel professor. He could make her life a living hell if he wanted to.

However, the oldest Weasel seemed to genuinely like Hermione, respect her knowledge. Maybe that would keep her safe from punishment. Draco didn't think she had done anything wrong, but he wouldn't put it past anyone to try to frame her for something.

Draco had just settled in at the Slytherin table next to Theo, scooping food onto his plate when he was interrupted by a deep voice. When Draco turned to see who had interrupted his meal, he was unsurprised to see Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

"What do ye think yer doin', chatting up a pretty lass like 'ermione?" Theo spun and answered before Draco had a chance to.

"She's my twin sister which gives me more of a claim over her than your pathetic friendship, especially when you've been arseholes to her all week." The Gryffindors hadn't been expecting this answer, that much was clear, because they sputtered at Theo's words.

"You don't have the right to call her a sister, not after you tried to kill her. Everyone knows you tried to." Theo was silent, he obviously had no comeback for the lion's words. Draco sneered at him in response.

"We weren't friends with her then. You were. Much as you're supposed to be her friend right now. At least she wasn't counting on us before like she is you. That makes which one of us the bigger piece of shite?" When Draco was met with silence, he knew he had won the argument. However, Dean wasn't as finished as Seamus was when it came to bowing out. His wand raised and Draco heard a shriek from across the room. A very familiar shriek .

"Dean, don't you do it, or I swear I'll curse you." Draco didn't feel the sting of a hex or the burn of a curse. When he finally turned to look at the halfblood ready to curse him, he saw his wand lowered, eyes beseeching the girl in front of him.

"Hermione, please, you can't take their side on this. Not over mine." Hermione shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"It's not a matter of choosing sides, it's a matter of wrong and right. They don't have wands pointed at you. They haven't threatened you. You're being a bully right now because of your past history and I can't allow it. I, of all people, understand how difficult that can be, but when you grant forgiveness, it makes you feel as light as the wind." Thomas was listening to her which surprised Draco. He truly felt like she was getting through to her friend. However, at the last possible second, Thomas turned on Hermione.

"You don't know what the fuck you're saying. You're only helping those that are at a disadvantage now, just like you did before. Do you even have a real set of beliefs or are they changed every time the person in need changes?" Draco could tell that Hermione was stunned. She relied very much on her code of ethics, doing what she thought was right, and the accusation that she had no beliefs hit her hard. Hermione stumbled back a step before she met Dean's gaze with an impassive expression.

"You have no idea what I feel. You never have. I stand up for what's right, not your inequal brand of justice. I know they were fuckwits when we were growing up, but they're trying to change, to mature. What does that make you?" Hermione turned on her heel and started for the Gryffindor table without another word. Draco took this to mean that she either couldn't continue the converaatuon, or wouldn't. Regardless of which it was, Draco didn't care. He was going to make sure that his beloved was left alone. He reached out and grasped Thomas' arm.

"Don't. Just leave her be. She's upset and the last thing she needs is to deal with your shite." Thomas gave a small nod, acknowledging that he understood Draco's words. Draco had a feeling it wasn't the end of things between them.

-O-

Hermione was livid. How dare Dean accuse her of having no true beliefs or code of ethics. She had stood up for Dean plenty when the situation had been flipped; she wasn't quite sure why he was surprised to see her doing the same for someone else getting bullied.

The Head Girl sat with a huff next to Ginny and gave her a small smile before she started to dish up her shepherds pie. It was one of her favorite dishes, but she just didn't have the appetite anymore after her anger at Dean.

Hermione pushed her food around her plate for a half hour and waited until Neville was ensconced in a conversation with Dennis to speak to Ginny.

"Are you and Harry still together? I heard from a little birdie with a ponytail and an earring that you two were having problems." Hermione was astounded when her friend's eyes turned watery.

"We're still together, but I don't know if we will be for much longer. It's only been a week but Harry is already feeling my absence. I don't think that loving each other is the problem. It's that we're not around each other." Hermione shook her head slightly as she put her arm around her friend's waist.

"Gin, you just have to power through and make it work. I am sure it's hard but you two love each other." Ginny smiled at her friend and leaned on her shoulder.

"I'm not the one who thinks it's too hard, 'Mi. I do believe Harry loves me, but he's starting a new chapter in his life and he wants someone by his side. He's always had you or Ron there. Sure, he still has Ron, but my brother lives in Lavender's arse. I can't blame him for being lonely." Hermione laid her cheek on her friend's head.

"Do you think he's cheating on you?" Ginny shook her head.

"No, but I think he's thought about it. I think that's why he wants to break it off. I'm the reason he's still holding on. I think I'm just going to let him go." Hermione was floored. Ginny got Harry through the war, through all the funerals and the publicity. Now he was just casting her aside because she wasn't at his side full time. She really wanted to rip her friend's face off. However, Hermione knew that she wouldn't say a word. It wasn't her business and she would hate it if someone did that to her. She sighed instead.

"Well, I'm here if you need me, you know that. If you let him go, that means you can start dating here again. Think of how the boys will line up for a war heroine." Ginny sat up and sputtered laughter at her friend.

"I'm not you, 'Mi. However, your theory could prove to be fun. I'll have to have something to take my mind off my broken heart." Hermione chuckled at her friend as she finally pushed her plate away.

"Well, when you left me in the corridor with Theo and Draco, my brother couldn't take his eyes off your arse." Ginny smiled at her.

"Excellent." Hermione could only smile at her friend. She stood and gathered her bag, doing her absolute best to not meet the eyes of Dean. She could feel him staring at her and she had no urge to have another confrontation.

Hermione started towards the Transfiguration hallway, Neville a good distance behind her. She was only twenty paces from the Transfiguration classroom when she felt a hand grasp her above her elbow. When she turned to see who it was, Hermione was fully expecting to see Neville. However, she saw Gregory Goyle instead. He gave her a confident smile before he started speaking.

"Nott, I was thinking you and me could go to Hogsmeade together in a couple weeks. Sounds fun. What do you say?" Hermione wasn't sure if that line worked for all the girls or if she was the only one he had attempted it on since she was fresh meat so to speak. Being the nice person that she was, she just couldn't be mean.

"I'm sorry but I already made plans with Ginny that day. I'm not really ready to date after Ron and I's breakup." The man's face fell and Hermione wasn't sure if he was genuinely sad or if he was just playing a part. If he was acting, it was very convincing. She couldn't help but add another sentence, been though she knew it was a lie.

"Maybe next time." His face brightened before he gave her a jovial wave and started in the opposite direction of Transfiguration.

Hermione entered and took a seat in the front of the class, the seat she loved the most. Most of her friends hated sitting in the front row, but Hermione had always loved it. She was always visible if she needed help and she was front and center to take notes. Nobody joined her there by choice. When two people sat on either side of her, she was surprised. She turned to see her brother and Draco. Theo leaned closer to her so she could hear him.

"What did Goyle want?" She sighed, not wanting to deal with this at the beginning of class.

"He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. I told him I already had plans with Ginny." Theo blew out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin. He has a bet with Flint that you'll give him pussy before Flint gets it." Hermione felt so stupid. She had believed that he was upset she hadn't agreed to go with him. Theo hadn't been lying. These Slytherin arseholes would say or do anything to get what they want. Hermione gave him a tight smile.

"Good thing I didn't fall for it then." Theo gave her a smile, knowing exactly why she was being short and offish. He leaned across the aisle so he would whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry, Draco and I have your back." She gave him a grateful smile just as Professor Borrowman strode in.

He was no nonsense, knowledgeable, and didn't appear to play any favorites. In short, Hermione liked him.

The lesson was concise, clear, and to the point. Transfiguration had always been a favorite of Hermione's so it was easy for her to get excited about it. This professor seemed to be the same type of person so Hermione was happy.

The lesson was mostly review, which Hermione appreciated since it had been over a year since she attended a Transfiguration class. After outlining what to expect to learn through the year and what would appear on the N.E W.T.s, Professor Borrowman dismissed them to dinner.

Hermione could hear Theo and Draco chatting with each other somewhere behind her and she could see Luna and Neville walking together in front of her. Hermione smiled to herself at the complexities in life.

-O-

Draco was beyond thrilled that Hermione had turned Goyle down for the Hogsmeade trip. He had personally heard the bet between Goyle and Flint. It had taken all he had to not beat the shite out of them both.

He and Theo followed behind her, talking quietly as they made their way from Transfiguration to the Great Hall for dinner. Draco was having a hard time keeping his eyes off Hermione's arse in front of him. Watching it like he was, it made him want to grip her hips in his palms, dig his fingers into her soft flesh, and thrust into her from behind, her arse grinding hard into his groin. Draco shook his head, trying to banish these thoughts from his mind. The last thing he needed was a raging erection in front of the whole school.

Dinner passed by with no drama, no words exchanged between anyone that he could see. Theo would be joining him in his common room so they could work on homework together. He couldn't help but hope that Hermione would stay and work with them also.

Both men made their way to the Heads dorms, voices low as they discussed the number of propositions that Hermione was sure to have in the coming weeks. When they entered the Head's dorms, Hermione's door was closed as if she was changing. This boded well for the Slytherin's plans for the evening.

Sure enough, thirty minutes later, Hermione emerged from her room, fully bathed, smelling fabulous, and wearing her favorite pajamas, a pair of black shorty shorts and a bright pink camisole with no bra. Draco loved it when she wore this particular outfit, but it was pure torture.

Hermione gave them both a grin, surprised that they were both in the common room.

"I thought you two would be doing your own thing down in the Slytherin common room. You've been there the past few nights. I just don't feel like braving the library tonight. You two don't mind if I join you? I know I'm in my pajamas, but if it bothers you -" Theo cut her off.

"Princess, Draco and I don't care what you're wearing. Sit and study with us, we don't see enough of you since school started." Hermione looked stricken and Draco was confused as to why. However, when she spoke it made complete sense.

"I wasn't trying to ignore you two. I'm sorry, I promise I'll do better." Theo chuckled softly before leaving over and kissing his sister's forehead.

"You're fine, Princess. I'd always like to see more of you, but I haven't been deprived of your presence. No worries." She gave him a sheepish grin before she nodded and settled on the couch, mere inches from Draco.

He had been sure that she had guessed his intentions from their conversation their first night in the castle. He had all but said that he cared for her in ways unlike a sister. He had kissed her neck in a most intimate way. She was either completely clueless or was waiting for him to make the moves. Draco had a feeling it was the latter.

The trio worked for three hours in silence, working on their many assignments for essays and translations. Hermione finished first, of course, therefore she turned to her bag and drew out a huge book that Draco had never seen before. When she noticed their questioning glances, she smiled at them.

"The whole twelfth century history of magic. Just a bit of light reading." Both men chuckled at her, under their breaths of course (neither really wanted cursed). Draco finished up his homework while Hermione read, leaning more and more to the side as time passed. When she was finally at a most uncomfortable angle due to her slumber, Draco pulled her down to lay her head in his lap.

They continued their homework, Draco finishing up his assigned reading with his fingers wove in Hermione's hair. An hour after she had dozed off, she did something she had never done before. Her whole body was thrashing, her face troubled, hand clutching at her left forearm. Draco knew instantly what was happening, but Theo seemed confused.

"Please, no stop, I swear, I'm not lying! It's a fake!" The tears down Hermione's cheeks were proof of her inner turmoil, her inner torture, and Dravo felt so terrible that she had to endure it. If only he had been strong enough. Theo moved to her side, his hand to her cheek when he spoke.

"What's wrong? I don't see anything wrong with her." Draco shot him a dirty look for being so dense.

"She's dreaming of her time with Bellatrix, when she was tortured at Malfoy Manor." Theo finally seemed to wake up and realize what was happening before him. He gave her a rough shake and sighed in relief when her eyes opened in widened fright.

"Teddy, I swear I didn't take it. It was Ron." When she realized her words, horror crossed her features and she broke down in tears and began wailing.

"Merlin, I gave up my best friend. I really am a worthless mudblood, sweet Nimue, kill me now." She broke down in tears, soaking his trousers, and Draco felt his heart break. Hermione was obviously not fully awake. Theo looked clueless so Draco thought it might be time to finally give his friend the whole story.

"Aunt Bella was especially cruel to Hermione. She just knew that Hermione had stolen a sword out of her vault at Gringotts. When she wouldn't confess it, Bella turned her cursed blade on Hermione. I watched my aunt cut the word mudblood into her arm, knowing it was cursed and would never heal. I'm the worst sort of human imaginable and she dreams of my betrayal." Theo was speechless, anger flitting across his features. The scar wasn't visible, hidden beneath a glamour charm, and Draco was sure that Hermione would want to keep it that way.

Theo was silent but furious, and Draco knew that he was trying to decide if the blond had a right to touch his sister. It was at this point that they were both reminded that Hermione was now awake.

"It wasn't Draco's fault. She would have killed him if he had stepped in. Draco had already lied for us, why I'm still not sure, told Bellatrix and Lucius that he wasn't sure it was us. He did all he could without endangering himself. That is all I would ever ask of anyone." Theo leaned in closer and cupped her cheeks in his palms.

"I think you deserve better so I have no problems asking more for you." Hermione reached up and cupped his own cheeks in her hands before she smiled softly.

"It was a horrid situation, the worst of my life, but I survived and I'm stronger for it. Don't hold it against him. If he had died because of me, I would have felt guilt so great I'm not sure I could have bore it. Please believe it." Theo didn't answer, simply pulled his sister into his arms.

"Princess, I swear I'll keep you safe. That shite will never happen to you again." Draco saw Hermione smile at him and he watched his friend relax.

Hermione snuggled into his lap and Draco couldn't have felt any better when she burrowed in closer and clutched his leg like he was going to disappear.

Draco glanced Theo's way after she had settled back into sleep on Draco's legs.

"She's been traumatized. Leave it be. You know why I hate the word mudblood now and why she feels so shitty about herself. Please just leave it so you don't embarrass her." Theo shook his head in anger.

"You allowed those things to happen to her. How can you claim to love her after all this?" Draco grabbed Theo's collar and pulled him down to where he could see his sleeping sister front and center.

"Do you honestly believe I could watch her be hurt if I had any other option?" Draco could see Theo visibly calm.

"No. You love her, I've seen it." Draco nodded, not caring if Hermione heard him.

"I love her more than my own life. You've seen proof enough through the years." Draco watched as Hermione relaxed into a normal sleep and he could only be happy, even though it had revealed his greatest secret.

Theo stood and leaned oven his sister.

"I need to put her to bed. I need to make sure that she's safe when she sleeps. Does she cast silencing spells?" Draco only nodded as he watched his best friend lift his sister into his arms.

"I don't know. I would say yes, but I wouldn't guarantee it." Draco could only lower his eyes when it came to the conversation they were having.

Theo laid her softly in her bed, covered her with her duvet, but Draco couldn't help but worry about her waking terrified again. How often did that happen?

He knew he wouldn't be able to leave Hermione's side til much later, and when she did wake, Draco would make sure to always keep her safe.

A/N- Hope everyone is well and good. I've now taken on babysitting my insane neice and nephew on my days off. Have faith in me if a few days go by without an update. Thanks for being aweaome readers, love you all. I absolutely detest flames but constructive critiscm is always welcome. (:

Love.

A


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-I am loving all your reviews, y'all really are the bomb. Thank you for taking time out of your day to share your thoughts with me. Another chapter up ahead!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing in this story. The characters belong to JKR and the concept of pureblood Hermione belongs to a random fan fiction writer from who knows how long ago.

Chapter 10

September 19, 1998

Hermione was ready for the day. Her homework was finished, she had all her books gathered for the day, and she was on her way to breakfast.

It was Arithmancy today, one of the Gryffindor's favorite subjects. After lunch, Care of Magical Creatures followed, and Hermione was excited to see Hagrid. She hadn't had much of a chance to visit him like she wanted, but he had told her that he understood. She took her seat at the Gryffindor table and spooned up her customary meal before events conspired against her to ruin her day.

Second years, all lions that she didn't even know by name, sat around her, chattering about their own classes and drama occurring within their own circles. Hermione was irritated, everyone knew she sat with Ginny and Neville, they just hadn't made it to the table yet. Determined to be the adult that she was, however, she just kept silent and continued to spoon her breakfast into her mouth.

Today was her birthday. Nineteen years old. She was still a teenager and had seen more in her life than most adults. She sure felt older, much older than nineteen. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if her friends would remember her special day.

An owl swooped down at this exact moment and dropped a rolled piece of parchment in her lap. Harry's familiar scrawl had written her name on the outside and Hermione instantly knew that he was wishing her a happy birthday. She ripped through the privacy seals he had added, eager to see how her friend was faring.

'Mi,

Happy birthday! I really wanted to get away and come see you today but we have training all day. I wouldn't get to Hogwarts until almost ten tonight so I decided a letter would suffice for now. Hopefully, I'm the first to tell you happy birthday.

Life for me has been a little insane. Training is so much more difficult than I ever thought it would be. The classes, the physical conditioning...I had thought I was in pretty great shape, you know, running for my life for almost a year, but I was so wrong. I have pain in muscles that I didn't even realize I had.

Ron is doing well also, he sends his best. He's having a bit rougher go of it through training, but he's hanging in there and really dedicating himself to this career. You'd be proud of him. He and Lavender are still dating, disgusting and mushy as they are. I want to stab a fork in my ears every time I hear her call him Won-Won, but if he doesn't mind (which he doesn't seem to), I'm just gonna keep my mouth about it.

In answer to your last letters questions about Ginny, yes, I broke it off with her. I still love her, I think I always will, but we never see each other. I'm lonely and I know she has to be. She won't graduate til June. That's a long time from now. Why should we both be miserable til then?

I know you're thinking it, I know she could move on and find someone else. It's completely selfish of me, but I hope she doesn't. I still see myself with her in years to come. I just need to be able to go out now and not feel guilty. Shallow of me, yes, I know. Being lonely sucks though, 'Mi, and I can't help how I feel. If she moves on and finds someone else, I will completely deserve it and I'll wish her the best. Now I just have to take care of myself. I haven't done that, ever, so I've decided it's time to start.

I hope your classes are going well, that people aren't treating you too terribly. I know Luna, Neville, and Ginny are looking out for you, but I still worry. I hope Theo and Malfoy are keeping their word and keeping you safe. I've received a couple more letters threatening you, none of them specific, but one did say you weren't safe at Hogwarts. I know you won't agree to having someone accompany you at all times, but please promise me that you're being careful.

I have Specialty Potions in an hour and still need to shower for the day so I'm going to close for now. I hope you have a wonderful birthday. Love and miss you.

Love,

Harry

Hermione felt the slight prick of tears at her eyes, but it was a good feeling. Harry had remembered her birthday and missed her. It was definetly odd being at Hogwarts without him or Ron. Her reverie was broken, however, when a second year girl leaned over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is that stuff in the paper true? Did your dad really try to shag you?" Hermione couldn't help the hot lick of shame winding through her, but she refused to show it. Her face went impassive and she met the girl's eyes.

"That is none of your business. Why don't you talk to your friends, I'm sure that they miss your conversation." The young girl shook her head.

"No, they want to know the answer too. Your brother really tried to kill you, huh?" Hermione was barely holding her temper at this point. With gritted teeth, she glared at the girl.

"Tell your friends it's none of their business either." She was now garnering more attention from the second years and she had almost decided to just abandon her breakfast when a shadow fell over her.

-O-

Theo was excited for Arithmancy. It was his all-time favorite subject. He had gathered his books for the day while he watched Goyle and Pucey grouse over having to get up early. Theo agreed with them wholeheartedly, but he had learned that it did no good to complain. Nobody cared how much he hated getting up early.

The Slytherin met up with Draco in the Entrance Hall, as usual, and noticed Weaselette off in the corner talking to a seventh year Ravenclaw boy. Theo had heard that she and Potter had called it off, decided that they didn't want to have to wait for each other til June. Theo wasn't sure how she felt about casual sex, but if she was game, he was too. The girl was fit and fiery, full of passion, and he guessed that carried over into bed.

The two Slytherins made their way into the Great Hall, eyes immediately looking for Hermione to make sure that she was alright. When Theo spotted her completely surrounded by second years, her impassive mask clear on her face, he knew her morning was not going well. He smacked Draco on the arm and pointed at her before he started in her direction. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do to twelve years olds, but Theo would think of something.

He and Draco stepped up behind Hermione, Theo letting his hands rest on his sister's shoulders, kneading them softly. They were tight and stiff, a sure sign that she indeed didn't like what was going on around her. The Slytherin had learned this about his sister just days after knowing her; she carried all her tension in her shoulders. If they were stiff and straight, you could bet your last galleon she was uncomfortable in her environment.

"What's going on here, Princess? I didn't realize you had gained new meal companions." Hermione didn't get a chance to answer because a beefy boy (for twelve anyways) frowned at Theo and spoke.

"You shouldn't be over here. We know who you are and what you did. You should do the right thing and leave Hermione alone." Theo almost wanted to chuckle at the kid's bold audacity. He bent and kissed the top of his sister's head before he spoke.

"Is that so? Well, Princess, would you like me to leave you alone?" His sister shook her head.

"No, you're my brother. In fact, I want you to join me for breakfast." His protectiveness flared up a hundred percent. If Hermione's need to not cause problems had left her, these brats must have really upset her. She had never asked them to eat at the Gryffindor table with her, not even their first day back. He gave her a tight smile as he motioned for the children to move.

"Draco and I would love to join you." A little girl glared at Hermione as she stood with her bag on her shoulder.

"It's their money, isn't it? The Hermione Granger I've heard stories about wouldn't want to be friends with people who tried to kill her or cheered on while she was tortured. You just want their money, don't you?" Theo didn't see a single crack in his sister's mask of indifference when she answered.

"It has nothing to do with money. It's about learning to forgive and move on with your life without carrying around who knows how much baggage. Not that I would expect you to understand. You're twelve. Go do your homework and be young while you can." Theo sneered in the lions' direction, sending them all scrambling. When they were all gone, Hermione let out a deep breath and leaned into Theo as he took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to eat here. I know it has to be uncomfortable for you. I've just never wanted children to leave me alone so badly." Theo narrowed his eyes at her.

"What did they say to you?" She gave him a tight smile.

"It doesn't 're here now and they've left. You can go join your friends now." Theo pulled her in for a side hug.

"We're staying here. Draco and I would do anything for you, even eat with the lions." Draco, who had been silent so far, nodded and began to serve himself a plate on Hermione's other side. Theo followered suit, spooning up the full breakfast that he favored.

The three of them garnered plenty of stares from the entire Great Hall, but Theo just ignored them. Hermione had stopped eating, but was waiting on Draco and Theo to finish when Ginny and Neville joined them. Ginny gave her friend a hug from behind and started in a sing song voice.

"Happy happy birthday to one of my favorite Gryffindor's! Nineteen years old, last one as a teenager!" His sister gave the red head a wide smile before she sent her to sit across from them.

"Thank you. I already got a letter from Harry telling me happy birthday so you're the second person this year." Theo felt his blood run cold at their words. Hermione thought today was her birthday? Draco was looking at him, silently asking what he was going to do. Theo decided the truth was best. He cleared his throat softly, trying to get his sister's attention. When she looked his way, her face turned to confusion. Theo proceeded anyways.

"Today isn't your birthday, Princess. I never thought -" He cut himself off when he saw the happiness turned confusion on his sister's face disappear into nothing. Her mask that she had obviously learned from him and Draco. She turned back to her plate before she spoke.

"I suppose I should have realized. Why would anyone keep my true birthday when they knew you shared the same one? Far too conspicuous." Theo wondered now if maybe he should have waited to say something to her. He started to reach out for her, but she pulled away and stood up.

"I want to be alone for awhile. I'll see you in class." Without another word or look, she was gone. Theo could only sigh and wonder if she was angry at him. She disappeared out of the Great Hall when he saw that she had left her letter from Harry. Not bothering to read it, he stuffed it in his robe pocket to return later, and attempted to finish his breakfast.

-O-

Hermione didn't know how she felt. She had been embarrassed, hurt, and angry, but she didn't know which one of those emotions would win out.

She really should have thought about it and realized that her birthday would have to be a lie. It made no sense to leave it the same when she could be rediscovered by her family in that manner. She just couldn't believe that Theo hadn't told her before now. It seemed like a big deal now that she thought about it. Of course, this meant she had to be angry at herself as well for not asking.

The Head Girl strolled the corridors until it was time for Arithmancy. She was sure that Theo would want to speak with her about the situation, but she was hoping to put it off until after class.

When she entered the classroom, her seat at the very front was empty, just like always, so she made her way to her seat. After sitting, she took out her textbook and parchment, readying herself to take whatever notes Professor Vector gave them today. Theo and Draco joined just minutes later, mimicking her actions exactly. Just as Theo turned to speak to her, Professor Vector spoke, beginning their lecture. Hermione could only be grateful.

The lesson was superb, as it always was, and Hermione had pages of notes and equations to put back for study material later. As class was dismissed, she slowly gathered her things, not really ready for the conversation she was about to have with her brother. Just as she predicted, he and Draco were waiting for her outside the classroom. When Theo spotted her, he came forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I shouldn't have said anything at the table and I can't believe I never thought of it before. Please forgive me." She sighed and turned her face so her cheek would rest against his chest.

"There's nothing to forgive and I'm just as guilty of not thinking of it. Maybe more so. It was just a surprise and a harsh reminder of everything I lost. However, I would never ask you to lie to me." Theo kissed her hairline before speaking.

"Your real birthday is October 20th, just a month away. This will be my best birthday because it's the first and only I've gotten to celebrate with you." Hermione looked up at him, eyes damp at his words.

"Wouldn't you want to spend it drinking with your friends?" He shook his head solemnly.

"Not unless you're with me." Hermione smiled at him and nodded, accepting his answer for now. If he wanted to hang out with his friends when the time came, she would be more than happy to let him.

The three of them remained quiet for walk to the Great Hall, each of them lost in their own thoughts. The two Slytherins went their own way once they reached the Great Hall and saw Ginny and Neville already seated at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione took her seat, happy to eat and put this morning's meal behind her.

-O-

Draco was slowly losing his mind. He hadn't said a single word to Hermione all day. He really hoped that she didn't think he was angry at her, but he knew if he opened his mouth, he might just burst out that he loved her. The not doing anything about his love was slowing killing him.

If it had been any other situation, he would have already said something. Any other girl. This girl, however, had some major stress in her life, and had every reason to hate him. It was with a heavy heart that he took his seat at the Slytherin table next to Theo.

He dished up his own plate and ate halfheartedly until Theo finally punched him in the arm.

"What the fuck is your problem today, man?! You've hardly said a word all day." Draco shook his head slightly and lowered his voice.

"It's just killing me to be so close to her and not touch her, to be so close and know that I can't tell her how I feel because she's got so much fucked up shite going on in her life. The last thing she needs is something else to worry about." Theo's gaze turned sympathetic.

"Just hang in there, man. I know I like to think she's made of glass, but she survived your aunt. She's tough as fuck. I think you should just tell her. She can handle it." Draco knew he couldn't yet but nodded his head.

"I'll think about it." The pair was silent as they ate their meal, most of the table leaving them to their quiet solitude.

It was maybe ten minutes later when they watched Hermione rise to her feet, a slip of parchment in her grip, her face ashen. She hesitantly made her way towards their table, warily eyeing the other Slytherins who were watching her with hungry expressions on their faces. Draco wanted to kill them all for making her have to fear coming to their table.

She nervously tucked a hank of hair behind her ear as she finally reached them.

"Can I speak with you two? Privately?" Draco wiped his mouth instantly when he heard her voice waver slightly. She was frightened and he would protect her. He dragged Theo to his feet before he wrapped his arm around Hermione, pulling her tighly to his side.

The trio made their way out of the Great Hall, Theo leading them in the direction of an empty classroom. Draco could feel a slight tremble run through Hermione's body and he knew this was serious. When Theo had the door warded, closed, and silenced, they both looked expectantly to the woman in Draco's arms. She held out the parchment and Draco took it.

"I received this just now. I think it's serious. Harry told me in his letter that he received more letters saying I wasn't safe here." Theo moved to Draco's side since he refused to release Hermione. They both bent down to read the letter.

Mudblood-

We've decided to write you personally since Potter hasn't passed on our message. It's because of you and your kind that we have to hide, that we lost the war. That curse was supposed to end you, but we can see we have underestimated you.

Don't think that we will let that happen again. You aren't safe at Hogwarts. You aren't safe anywhere. We will find you and when we do, we'll make you pay.

Til then Mudblood,

Your worst nightmare

Draco felt his blood run ice cold at the letter's message. He knew that it was serious, that whoever had sent that letter would hunt her til she was dead or they were.

Theo took the note and reread it while Draco pulled Hermione into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He pressed kiss after kiss to her head, trying to calm her down.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you, Princess. Theo and I are going to keep you safe." She nodded into his chest as they waited for Theo to speak. After he reread it three more times, he looked at Draco, worry lining his face.

"I think we need to report this. Maybe they'll tighten security here at school." Draco fisted his hand in her hair so he could raise her eyes to meet his own.

"Trust us. Theo and I will keep you safe." She nodded and gave him a tremulous smile.

Draco was proud of her. She wasn't crying. She wasn't hysterical. Hermione was terrified, sure she was, but she was holding it together and refused to let her fear rule her. Theo unwarded the door and Draco pulled Hermione along with him behind Theo.

The trio made their way to the Headmistress' office, waiting for the gargoyle to slide out of the way when they gave it the password. Draco knew he would receive numerous odd looks from the Headmistress for the way he was holding her star student, but he didn't care. Hermione wasn't alone and he would never want her to feel like she was. He would hold her until she felt strong enough on her own. The Headmistress raised her eyebrows when she saw the three of them file in and take seats in front of her desk.

"What can I help you three with?" Hermione didn't get a chance to speak because Theo held the letter out with a hard expression.

"Hermione just received this. We are reporting it and I want to know what measures are going to be taken to make this castle safer." The Headmistress looked even less impressed. She bent to read the letter and when she looked up from it, her face looked worried as well. Draco waited expectantly while Professor McGonagall sighed.

"I'm not really sure what else we can do. The Minister and I already added special wards to keep those with the Dark Mark out. We had to do a special addition to allow Mr. Malfoy to pass though. If it's someone who doesn't have a Dark Mark, there are still special measures in place for them to be able to get through the wards." Draco was irritated that the older woman brought up his Dark Mark, but he ignored it.

"What if there is a student that is an accomplice? Some of the Slytherins would jump at the chance to help Death Eaters." Professor Mcgonagall began rubbing her temples.

"I'm not sure there is anything I can do without proof. Just always be aware of your surroundings and try to stay in populated areas. If we discover more, have proof that someone inside Hogwarts is helping them, I'll be able to do more." Draco was about to start an argument, but Hermione spoke first.

"Thank you, Headmistress. We appreciate the measures you've gone to to keep us all safe." The Headmistress favored her best student with a smile before she started shooing them out.

"You three better hurry, you'll be late for class." Draco nodded and stood, arm still around Hermione, leading everyone to the door. Once they were out in the corridor, Hermione sighed as they started for Care of Magical Creatures.

"I'm sorry for messing up your meal again. I should have known that Professor McGonagall would already be doing all she can to keep us all safe." Theo reached out and brushed hair from her face as they went through the Front Entrance to head towards Hagrid's hut.

"We don't mind. Your safety comes first no matter what." She smiled and nodded at him as she leaned into Draco's shoulder. She turned her smiling face to him.

"Thanks. I was so scared and I really felt alone until you hugged me." He smiled down at her while he answered.

"You're never alone."

The trio arrived just a matter of moments before Hagrid did, Draco was happy to notice. He and Professor Hagrid didn't get along and the last thing he wanted was detention with him.

The lesson was over unicorns. Draco faintly remembered learning some about them their fifth year, but it was faint. He was happy to have a refresher even though he couldn't get near the beautiful creatures.

It was fact that unicorns tended to favor the touch of a woman, wouldn't even consider letting men touch them. The creature had been skittish around all the women except Hermione. She seemed delighted that the creature sought her out out of all the females, and Draco wasn't surprised. She was good to the core and even the unicorns could feel it.

Draco carefully wrote down their assignment so he could begin it that evening before Hagrid dismissed the class. He watched Hermione go to his side and give him a hug while speaking for a few brief moments. She had only made it five or so steps from him when Flint knocked into her on purpose, throwing her off balance so she would fall in the mud.

Instead of apologizing and helping her up, Marcus Flint laughed at her and started towards the castle after Goyle. Draco was furious. She didn't need this kind of shite right now. He saw Theo make his way to his sister so Draco took off after Flint, determined to make him realize it would be in his best interest to leave Hermione alone.

-O-

Hermione struggled to gather her things out of the mud without falling in it again. She was already covered, her leg splattered and her skirt covered in the thick muck. Theo hurried forward to help her, for which she could only be grateful.

He helped her gather her satchel and used his wand to scourgify her clothing and legs. When she was clean again, Hermione realized that Draco was gone. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to Theo.

"Where did Draco go? I could have sworn he was just here." Theo chuckled and threw his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"He was. He went after Flint for you." Hermione was astounded. She couldn't let him start a fight or get in trouble for her. She was opening her mouth to voice her worries when Theo smiled at her.

"He wants to do it. You are his priority." Hermione drew her eyebrows in confusion. Theo laughed this time.

"You really are blind sometimes, Princess. Draco is in love with you. Head over heels, fall on his arse, in love with you." Hermione began to shake her head, horror crossing her features.

Sure, they were friends, but Hermione really didn't think that he felt that way about her. He couldn't. He looked like an Olympiam god, manners to match nowadays, and she was left feeling woefully wanting. She had no knowledge of how to be a pureblood, let alone a pureblood that could keep Draco Malfoy happy. Everyone knew his reputation. She shook her head again as she met Theo's eyes.

"He doesn't like me, he just takes pity on me because I'm your sister. Everyone knows his reputation and I am definetly not that kind of girl. Not to mention that I don't want someone to like me because I'm suddenly a pureblood." She felt jittery and nervous inside, not sure if she wanted to continue this conversation. However, Theo gave her no choice when he grasped her elbow and made her stop and look at him.

"Draco has been in love with you since you punched him in third year. I wouldn't lie to you." Hermione wasn't sure what she could say to this. She had never suspected, but she didn't think Theo would lie to her. She met his eyes.

"If he loves me, why does he sleep with all those girls? It doesn't make any sense." Theo wrapped his arm around her again so they could continue their way to the castle.

"He was in love with a muggleborn. His father would have flayed him alive, made damn sure to kill you for tempting his son. He was depressed he couldn't have the girl he wanted so he did the only thing he could to take his mind off his heartbreak. He slept with girls, which also kept both you and Draco safe since he refused to curse you when his father ordered him too. Then it looked like he was too worried about shagging to follow through."

Hermione let this information sink in. It was true, Draco had never thrown a curse or hex her way. The one time she had been hit in fourth year, it had been meant for Harry. She had witnessed him throw curses at muggleborns through the years, but never herself. She always told herself that it was because he was scared she would beat him, but now Hermione realized that she may have been wrong. Theo looked off to the distance as he spoke.

"How do you feel about Draco?" Hermione watched him out if the corner of her eye as she answered.

"I don't know. I mean, he's attractive, I've always said that. He's not a complete prat now, so that's in his favor. I consider him a good friend. I'm just not sure I could ever be what he needs or wants. He's the epitome of a pureblood and I have no idea how to be that. I was raised a muggle, complete trash in his opinion, and most of my ideals are fundamentally muggle as well. I'm just not sure I could keep him happy." Theo outright laughed at her.

"You're totally overthinking this, Princess. Sure, you're different than what he's used to, but that's part of why he loves you. You don't take his shit because he's a Malfoy, you don't kiss his arse. He's the happiest I've seen him since we were kids since we've had you around." She gave him a small smile as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I'll think about it, Teddy. I need to wrap my brain around this." He nodded his head as they entered the castle and started for the Great Hall.

Hermione usually dropped her things off in her room before dinner, but she and Theo had taken longer than normal so she just carried her satchel with her. She went to the Gryffindor table to sit with Neville and Ginny while Theo spotted Draco with Flint and headed in his direction.

This meal was uneventful compared to the last two. Hermione explained her sudden disappearance at lunch to her friends and they were instantly worried. Hermione assured them that she had told Theo and Draco and the two of them had convinced her to report it to the Headmistress.

After dinner, Hermione made a quick stop in her room to drop off her things before she started her rounds. She was scheduled with Mandy Brocklehurst tonight, much to her displeasure. She was a Ravenclaw who boasted about spending intimate time with both Draco and her brother, and had no problems asking Hermione to get her another date with them.

This irked her on so many levels she couldn't even begin to understand. The girl was pretty and it was obvious she was smart. Yet, she threw herself at men who didn't treat her well or really didn't even pay her any attention at all.

It was a more personal issue when she thought about Mandy with Draco. The girl wanted to shag him, get him to marry her she was sure, and for some reason this made her heart ache. She suspected that she had developed some sort of feelings for Draco through this journey of becoming a Nott. Picturing him with other girls hurt.

To shut the girl up, Hermione promised to tell both boys that she had asked after them. It wasn't much, but the Ravenclaw was thrilled. She left Mandy at the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room before heading towards her own common room.

Hermione should really do some homework, she had two new assignments to work on, but she just didn't have the energy or the urge to brave the library tonight. She didn't have rounds tomorrow so she would hit the library right after dinner and get it all done.

When she entered her common room and found Draco and Theo, she really shouldn't have been surprised. They smiled at her when they noticed her, warming her heart just a little. She raked her hand through her hair as she yawned.

"I am so tired. Think I'm going to call it a night. Mandy Brocklehurst entertained me with stories of shagging you both and wants me to pass on how much she wants to see you both again." Hermione was happy to see Draco's look of distaste. She couldn't even try to deny it. She felt something for him. Now she just needed to figure out what she was going to do about it.

Hermione bent to press a kiss to her brother's cheek.

"Night, Teddy. Love you. Thanks for everything." He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Love you too, Princess. You can always count on me." She smiled as she moved towards Draco. He rose from the couch and pulled her into a hug. She reached up and kissed his cheek also.

"Night, Drake. Love you too. Thanks to you too." He returned her smile and kissed her forehead the same as Theo had.

"Love you too, Princess. I've always got your back." Hermione gazed at him for a moment and gauged his sincerity. She couldn't detect anything to make her believe that he was lying. When he released her, she headed to her room with a wave, ready for bed.

-O-

Draco couldn't believe it. Hermione had told him that she loved him. He wasn't sure what to do with this newfound information, but he would stow it away to think about when he was alone.

Draco was so angry with Mandy Brocklehurst. He couldn't believe that she would boast about shagging him, especially to the girl he was in love with. He was a little scared at what the Ravenclaw had told her.

Draco had spent several nights with Brocklehurst, none of them very memorable. But then, none of his sexual escapades had been very memorable. He hadn't treated the girl well, had demeaned her and laughed at her before he fucked her, but it apparently didn't matter.

Draco knew the girl didn't want him; she wanted his money and his name. It was no secret that the Malfoys were the wealthiest wizards in Britain, Theo a close second. Of course Brocklehurst would jump at a chance to be with either of them.

Draco hadn't been with Mandy in months. He had hooked up with her a few times during their seventh year under the Carrows. It had been even longer since Theo had been with her. It had been months since Draco had been with a woman anyways. Since before Hermione's torture at his home. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Theo.

"I told her." Draco gave him a confused look so Theo would continue.

"I told Hermione that you're in love with her, that you have been since third year." Draco could barely keep from panicking. He couldn't believe his friend did this, but he had to know what she had said.

"What did she say?" Theo smiled at him.

"I think she believed it. She thinks you're attractive and that you've changed. The only thing that worried her was that she wouldn't be enough for you since she was raised a muggle and has no idea how to be a pureblood."

Draco was astounded. How could she think that? He couldn't give a flying fuck if she acted like a pureblood. He loved that she didn't care about propriety and etiquette. It's what made her so damnably lovable in his opinion. Theo continued.

"I told her you didn't give a fuck about that shite and she said she wanted to think about it for awhile." Draco nodded absentmindedly.

He passed the rest of his evening pretending to do his homework with his best friend. When Theo finally left and Draco crawled into his own bed, he could only hope that whatever deities there were, they were listening when he hoped against hope that Hermione would be his.

A/N- Another chapter down, boom! This story just seems to be coming to me so easily. I hope that continues! Thanks to all for reading, I appreciate it. Leave me your thoughts.

Love,

A


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Thank you for all the lovely feedback on the last chapter. My FF account seems to be determined to be a piece of shit and not let me answer everyone. Once again, I apologize if you did not get a response to your review. Enough of that now, onwards we travel!

Disclaimer: None of these characters or the base story line belongs to me. My own personal twist, sure, but that's it. Maybe some day I'll come up with a totally badass fantasy world. A girl can hope, lol.

Chapter 11

October 1, 1998

Hermione was enjoying her breakfast. Perhaps not as much as she would be enjoying Tippy's breakfast, but she wasn't going to complain. She was currently halfway though her meal and was hoping she could catch Theo alone.

The last week and a half had been busy, but not unbearably so. Hermione had been able to do all her rounds, complete all her homework, and still have time to spend with her friends and brother.

Hermione and Theo had only grown closer since their heart to heart about Draco. She had been worried at first that Theo would be angry with her if she didn't date Draco. She knew they were best friends, had been since they were small children.

Theo had been quick to reassure her that he didn't want to pressure her in any way. He wanted her to give Draco a chance, but he would never hold it against her if she didn't. His words and obvious sincerity had put her at ease, making her heart feel much lighter as she made her decision.

As for Draco, she wasn't sure if Theo had told him that he had enlightened her as to how he felt. He treated her no different than he had before with the exception of maybe being a little more attentive to her.

Hermione had thought long and hard about her feelings for Draco Malfoy. She couldn't be sure that she was in love with him, she just didn't believe that love happened that fast, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had feelings for him. The way her heart raced when he touched her in any way, the way she felt as if she mattered when he blew off another girl to talk to her. Yes, she definetly felt something for him, exactly the reason she needed to speak to her brother.

Ginny and Neville finished their meal and stood, Ginny getting ready to make her way to Transfiguration and Neville on his way to check on his Herbology plants. Hermione had Ancient Runes with Theo and Draco, but knew that if she didn't pull Theo to the side before class, she would never get a chance to speak with him.

Therefore, she mustered all her courage and stood so she could make her way to the Slytherin table. Hermione could feel eyes on her from all the tables and she couldn't help but feel nervous. It wasn't a secret that she hated being the center of attention.

Theo and Draco had their backs to her today, something that usually didn't happen, but she had assumed that the other side of the table had been full. She could see that Draco and Theo were talking quietly amongst themselves, completely ignoring the stares that she was garnering from their table companions.

Deciding to just quietly interrupt the two of them and ask if she could see Theo for just a quick moment, she approached Theo from the side that he was leaning away from. She laid her hand on his shoulder softly, intending to speak his name when she suddenly felt her arm twist behind her back with a wand pressed into the soft skin of her throat.

Her arm felt like it was being ripped out of it's socket as she whimpered in pain. Instantly, the wand left her throat (even though she was sure that she would have a bruise) and her arm was released. Hermione could feel herself being turned around while she was still flexing her fingers, making sure that she wasn't injured.

Theo had a horrified look on his face, his hands cupping her cheeks and then brushing her hair off her face. Draco looked on in worry and Hermione could see Professor McGonagall looking on with a furious look on her face. Hermione didn't get a chance to worry about it before Theo pulled her into his embrace, kissing the side of her face and her cheek over and over.

"Merlin, Princess, I'm so sorry! You startled me, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you hurt?" Hermione shook her head no against his chest, but cried out when he leaned his face down on her shoulder. His head shot up and Hermione could see how horrible he felt in his expression.

"It's fine, Theo. It's just tender. Whoever taught you to do that did a great job." Hermione was trying to lighten the mood but she wasn't sure it worked. She raised her head and smiled at him.

"Can we talk, just the two of us? I need your advice. That's what I came over for." Hermione could see the joy in his eyes that she needed him, but it was still tempered with regret.

"Of course, Princess. Lets go find an empty classroom." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and Hermione could tell the pain was already fading.

Eyes were on the twins as they made their way out of the Great Hall together. Professor Mcgonagall no longer looked angry, but the whole of Gryffindor House was obviously fuming. Hermione could only hope that Neville and Ginny wouldn't be angry. It was apparent that she had startled him. She would have reacted the same way in his position. Theo took her into an empty classroom and silenced and warded the door. When he turned, his face was remorseful.

"I'm so sorry, Princess, I don't want you to think that I would ever hurt you. I know I was a prick before, that I tried to kill you, but I'm trying to be a better person. I don't want you scared of me like you were when you woke up in St. Mungo's."

Hermione crossed the expanse of the room so she could hug her brother. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek on his chest. A few tears squeezed out of her eyes, but she would never admit to it. She felt a huge surge of affection for her twin.

"Teddy, I'm not scared of you. You have proven to me over and over that you only want to take care of me. Please don't get upset over this. I know if you had known it was me, you would have put your arms around me, kissed me on the head like you always do, and agreed immediately to help me out." His arms tightened around her, but he said nothing. She lifted her head to see his expression when she realized why he wasn't speaking. Her badass twin brother wasn't crying, but his eyes were wet. She instantly felt terrible.

"Oh, Teddy, please don't cry! I'm not mad at you, I swear. I know you would never hurt me." He gave her a slight smile before he kissed her forehead.

"You're more than I deserve, Princess." She scoffed loudly at him before deciding that a subject change would be best. She didn't want to draw more attention to his emotional moment.

"I've thought about Draco." His gaze snapped to hers, urging her on, but he remained quiet.

"I'm not sure I'm in love with him, but I definetly feel something for him. I think I may have messed things up though because I told him I loved him the night we got that letter, remember? What if he expects more than I'm ready to give?" Theo sat on one of the desks and pulled Hermione so she could sit in the chair. He picked up a few strands of her hair and began twirling them around his fingers.

"You have nothing to worry about, Princess. Draco knows you aren't the kind of the girl to just jump into things. He's not going to expect anything, he'll just be thrilled you have feelings for him other than hatred and revulsion." She reached out and traced random patterns on his trousers with her finger, taking in his words.

"You promise he won't expect me to start shagging him right away?" Hermione hated how vulnerable her voice sounded, but she needed her brother's assurance. He curled his fingers in her hair so he could raise her face to meet his gaze.

"I promise he won't do that. He loves you, Princess, I've heard all about you since you broke his nose." She gave him a smile before she nodded.

"I think I'd like to give him a chance. How do I go about doing that? I've only been asked on a date once, by Victor." Theo looked astounded.

"How did you end up dating Weasel then? I know you have to have more experience than just Krum. I know he was your first everything but..." His voice trailed off and Hermione felt embarrassment. Her head dropped and her hands began to knot together in her lap.

"Victor was my first. He was the first person to ever make me feel like I was pretty. Ron and I kissed during the Final Battle, honestly it was months of tension that finally just boiled over. He never asked me to be his girlfriend, he just started kissing me and telling everyone I was his." Theo laid her head down on his knee.

"That was wrong of him. He shouldn't have just assumed like that. Another reason I'll never like the Weasel." Hermione just laid there and said nothing. Theo sighed.

"What you do is take Draco aside tonight in your common room and ask him how he feels about you. Make him say it. You may have to press a little because he thinks you don't need anymore stress right now, but he'll cave and tell you. Then tell him you have feelings for him. I guarantee you, Draco will take care of the rest." Hermione lifted her head and met his gaze.

"That easy?" He smiled at her.

"That easy. Now I have a question for you." Hermione nodded.

"Does Ginny believe in casual or is she a 'dating' kind of girl? She's fit and I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that, but I don't want to hurt her. She's your friend and I don't want to make either of you miserable." Hermione smiled at him, her mind already running through the scenarios of the situation being presented to her. She took a deep breath and started.

"I know Ginny has been with boys before but she definetly doesn't do casual. The two boys she's been with she dated and had feelings for. On the other side, though, she's hurting from her breakup with Harry. She still loves him and she knows that he broke up with her so he didn't have to feel guilty for finding companionship. I don't know what she would do now. I think you should talk to her and she what she says. If you're respectful, she probably won't hex you." Theo just laughed and nodded.

"You got it. I'll remember that when I talk to her." She gave him a smile as she got to her feet.

"We're going to be late for Ancient Runes and I'm sure Draco is wondering where you went." Theo snorted as he watched her unward and unsilence the door.

"More like he's wondering where you went." Hermione gave him a genuine smile as she left, heading back to the Great Hall to retrieve her satchel.

-O-

Draco waited impatiently for his friend and Hermione to make their way to Ancient Runes. He was already in his usual seat and had all his things out and ready for the lecture. However, he wanted more than anything to make sure that Hermione was alright after Theo had hurt her. Finally, Theo came through the door and took his usual seat next to Draco, small smile on his face. Draco wasted no time leaning over.

"Is Hermione alright? She isn't hurt, is she?" Theo's gaze darkened a little but only for a moment.

"She says she's fine, that the pain is already better. Can't believe I freaked on my sister." Draco gave him a supportive look, one that bordered on being Hufflepuff.

"She understands, I'm sure she does. Haven't you ever noticed that she's the same way? She spooks easy, but she hides it well." Worry clouded Theo's face, but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he gave his friend a smile.

"Make sure you're in your common room alone tonight. Hermione needs to talk to you." Draco's heart leapt at what his friend's words could mean. Before he could speak though, Hermione breezed in, smile on her face and took the seat next to her brother.

Draco didn't get a chance to speak to either of them as Professor Babbling began their three hour long lecture on Greek runes. It was a fascinating class and one of Draco's personal favorites. He took meticulous notes, determined to get an O on his N.E.W.T.s this year.

When Professor Babbling dismissed their class after giving the assignment, Hermione stood and gave a quick excuse of needing a book from the library before she disappeared out the door. However, Draco was determined to get answers from his friend.

"What is she going to tell me? You can't just leave me hanging like that." Theo gave him a smile as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"I can and I'm going to. It's her show and I expect you to be honest with her." Draco wanted to punch his friend in the face but he didn't. He couldn't ask Theo to break Hermione's trust; Draco himself would never break it so why should Theo. He sighed and decided to let it go. However, a herd of stampeding hippogriffs couldn't keep him from his common room tonight.

-O-

Hermione found the book she needed from the library in hardly any time. Her many years of experience of searching in Hogwarts library had finally started to pay off. She rounded the corner outside the library and ran straight into Pansy Parkinson. Hermione just wasn't sure that she could deal with the Slytherin's shite so she muttered a quick apology before she began to make her way around her. Pansy simply sneered in her direction as she spoke.

"I hope you aren't thinking that Draco actually wants you. Everyone sees how he treats you, like you're some sort of porcelain doll who can't do a thing for herself. I just thought you should understand that that is Draco's way of playing you. He does that to all the girls that he's trying to shag. Merlin, that boy made me feel like a princess until I finally gave in. I don't like you, but no girl deserves to get played by him. He'll win your heart and then crush it." Hermione didn't know what to say since she couldn't say for sure or not if Pansy was lying. Not wanting to make a fool of herself when she had no idea what she was talking about, she gave the Slytherin a nod and continued on her way.

Hermione went to the Great Hall and settled into her usual seat by Ginny. She pondered saying something to her friend about Theo, but decided that he was experienced enough in the art of getting women to sleep with him that he didn't need any help. When Ginny told her that he had approached her, she would caution her friend to be careful. Everyone knew Theo didn't date.

Much the same as she had assumed about Draco. Hermione had believed her twin's words about the blond, had believed him when he told her that Draco loved her. Could the blond be tricking her brother about his feelings for her? She knew that Pansy could be lying, that it was a very good possibility, but her leeriness to get hurt made her wary.

As lunch passed, Hermione finally decided to dismiss what Pansy had said and give Draco the benefit of the doubt. He hadn't been terrible or mean to her in any way since she had discovered Theo was her brother. In fact, he had helped her several times through very hard situations.

Hermione rose from her seat as class time drew near. She had Potions next with Theo, Draco, and Neville. Professor Slughorn was still their professor and it was quite apparent that he didn't care how much anyone learned in his class. Sure, he taught the subject, answered any questions, but just let students get away with half-arsed answers that Severus Snape would have scrubbed out with red ink and found "blithering idiot" across the top of their parchment.

Hermione took her usual seat before she looked up and saw that their rotund professor had wrote down pairs for their class that day. She had been placed with Draco and she couldn't have been happier. The Slytherin was extremely gifted at potions and was considering a career in potions after school.

Theo was paired with Parvati Patil which Hermione assumed he would enjoy. She was beautiful and had a body to die for; if anything Theo would enjoy the view, even if the pretty girl completely ruined his potion. Neville was with Pansy Parkinson and Hermione could only feel a spark of sympathy for her friend. He wasn't abysmal at potions anymore, but he still wasn't very good. If he did anything wrong, Pansy would scream at him and tell him he was stupid.

All the students began filing in the room, quickly finding seats with their partners. Hermione chuckled to herself at the look of horror and disgust when Theo saw his name paired with Parvati's. Maybe Hermione had wrongly judged his reaction entirely.

Draco sat next to her with a smile on his face, unloading his bag and getting his parchment and ink ready. Since it was a three hour class, Professor Slughorn usually lectured for the first hour or so and then gave them their instructions for brewing. She leaned over and brushed her hand against his so he would look over at her.

"May I speak with you tonight in the common room? It's important." Draco gave her a solemn look and nodded. It made Hermione wonder what Theo had told him. She hadn't expressly told her brother to keep her words to himself, but she didn't think that he would betray her trust so easily. Hermione smiled back.

"Thank you. Right after dinner." Draco squeezed her hand as he spoke.

"I'll be there, Princess." She squeezed back briefly before she turned from her friend to their professor that had just entered the room. He spoke with his hands, which always made Hermione want to laugh.

"Today, were going to begin the process of brewing veritaserum. I will lecture for thirty minutes before each one of you will sample the potion and be asked questions so you fully understand what the compulsion feels like. Lets begin."

Hermione just wasn't sure how good of an idea it would be for the whole class to be exposed to veritaserum. It definetly had potential for ending in disaster. However, when Professor Slughorn began his lecture, both Hermione and Draco hunkered down and took meticulous notes.

As a general rule, Hermione enjoyed potions; Professor Snape had been more than accurate when he had told them that it was an art, a science, not just simply throwing a bunch of ingredients together. Hermione enjoyed it, excelled at it, but her heart lay in Transfiguration. Everyone had told her she was crazy for years for loving it, but there was no escaping it as the truth.

Promptly thirty minutes after he began, Professor Slughorn finished. As they all tucked their notes and quills back into their satchels, the professor revealed a small vial full of completely clear liquid. Hermione couldn't help the flutter of nervousness as Professor Slughorn began to speak.

"Everyone will answer questions and then be given an antidote. There will be no inappropriate questions or any of extremely personal nature. If someone asks these questions, there will be substantial points loss and detention." The class murmured their understanding as a whole so Professor Slughorn began. He began with Theo and Parvati. Theo looked about as pleased at taking truth serum as she was sure that she did. He waited a few seconds before he turned to Parvati. She gave him a smile when she started.

"How do you like having Hermione as a sister?" He struggled with the compulsion, but finally gritted out an answer.

"I love that Hermione is my sister, she's the most important person in my life." Parvati gave him a satisfied smile before she dropped the standard three drops in her mouth. Theo smirked evily at the Gryffindor.

"Why are you mean to my sister?" Parvati shot him one of her dirtiest looks before she ground out the answer.

"She's so beautiful now, plus she's smart. No man will ever look at me if she's around." Hermione couldn't help but feel a little astounded at the girl's admission.

Hermione let her mind wander to what questions Draco could possibly ask her. She knew exactly what she wanted to ask him and they weren't anything bad. She just hoped that he didn't take advantage of her while she was vulnerable.

When it came time for their turn, Hermione embraced her Gryffindor courage and offered to go first. She dropped the three drops of the clear, tasteless liquid on her tongue and felt the second that it took effect. She had just turned to Draco to let him know that she was ready when a person sitting three feet to the left of her spoke. Pansy.

"How do you feel about Draco Malfoy?" Hermione wanted to cry as she tried to fight the need to answer the question. Finally, she spit the words out even though it was against her will.

"I'm not sure I love him, but I think I very well could. I think he's attractive and caring and I can only hope that someday I'll be good enough for him." Hermione couldn't believe what she heard herself say. She already wanted to melt into floor and then Pansy made it worse.

"Aw, she's got pure blood, but still has problems with worth since she was raised a filthy mudblood." Hermione hated running away, but she hated for people to see her tears even more. As she grabbed her satchel and bolted, she heard Theo stand up and begin speaking. However, she didn't hang around to hear what was said. The last thing she heard was the door slamming after her.

-O-

Draco couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Never in a million years did he expect Hermione to feel anything for him. Yet, he had just witnessed her say that although she didn't love him yet, she very well could. His attention turned back to the yelling around him and realized that Hermione was gone and Theo was on his feet screaming at Pansy.

"How dare you belittle my sister because someone wants her and nobody wants you! Nobody will ever want you, Pansy, because you're used up. Every guy in Slytherin has fucked you in so many ways, none of them will ever want you as a wife."

After his words, Professor Slughorn stepped in and tried to calm Theo down, who looked positively thunderous when Pansy started laughing at him. The Slytherin began screaming at his Head of House to do something, anything, to Pansy for causing the trouble that she had. It wasn't until Theo hit the Professor where it hurt that he offered to do anything.

"I will make sure my sister, Hermione Granger, knows that her professor did nothing when she was harassed in class. If she doesn't take it to the Headmistress, I guarantee she'll drop this class. She doesn't need your shite teaching to pass her N.E.W.T. anyways." Being a man that prided himself on the important people he had taught that were so fond of him, he turned to Pansy, face hard.

"Your actions appall me, Miss Parkinson. I can't believe that you would terrorize a hero to our world. Fifty points from Slytherin and three nights detention with Mr. Filch." Draco felt little satisfaction at his professor's words. He was even more surprised when the rotund man before them spoke again.

"Class dismissed. Everyone be ready to brew the potion next class period." Draco gathered his things quickly, as did Theo, and made the decision to go find Hermione.

After her confession, he knew she would be hurt and embarrassed. The only way to make her feel even a tiny bit better about herself would require him spilling his feelings of love for her. He wasn't scared now that he knew how she felt, but he was still nervous nonetheless.

He pushed out of the classroom, decidedly determined to find Hermione, when he realized he wasn't alone. Pansy was right behind him, cheshire grin spread across her face.

"That was just the sweetest of confessions, wasn't it, Drakey?" Draco had never wanted to hit a woman so badly in his life. His hands found her shoulders and shoved her up against the wall outside of Potions so he could lean menacingly down in her face.

"You leave Hermione alone. If I hear even one more time of you harassing her, I swear to Salazar himself that you'll regret it." She graced him with a sweet smile.

"Aw, Drakey is in love. That's so sweet." It was in this moment that all went to hell in a handbasket.

Pansy threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He was so stunned that he wasn't able to pull away for a few moments. However, in the few moments that their lips met, his world was wrecked. He glanced up and saw Hermione standing ten feet down, face frozen in shock with tear stains on her cheeks. Still the consummate Gryffindor, every emotion she had flitted across her features before her face went impassive. Betrayal, hurt, anger. Before Draco could push Pansy away completely, Hermione had turned and disappeared down the corridor. Draco turned to Pansy and shoved her away from him.

"You will never be Lady Malfoy. I will die alone and with no heir before I ever marry you so do yourself a favor and leave me alone."

Draco took off after the girl he loved, but she was gone. He had a feeling that he was even further from happiness with Hermione than ever.

-O-

Theo was trying to find his sister, had been for the last hour. She was definetly skilled when it came to hiding from others. He knew that she had always favored the Room of Requirement, but he didn't think that she had been there this year because of what had happened in it during the Battle.

Therefore, Theo wandered the castle, hoping that he would eventually find her. Slughorn had let them out of class early but that time was gone. It was now time for dinner and his sister still wasn't found. It was a stroke of luck that Theo turned the corner to find Ginny heading straight for him, small smile on her lips and humming slightly. Theo held his hand out to her to stop her.

"Please, Ginny, do you know where Hermione goes when she's upset? Things happened in Potions and now I can't find her." Worry passed over her face before she nodded.

"She always goes to the Owlery. It's always empty and quiet so that's her favorite place. Want me to come with you?" Theo shook his head.

"No, I think I need to make sure she's alright on my own. Thanks, Ginny." Without a second thought, he leaned over and kissed her cheek before he moved on, but not before he noted the pleased look on her face at his actions.

-O-

Hermione knew she was a bloody coward to hide in the Owlery from her friends and brother, but she couldn't make herself care in this moment. She would apologize tomorrow when she felt strong enough to face them.

She knew how stupid she was to believe that Draco had really loved her. Pansy was a bitch, true, but she had told Hermione the truth. He would do whatever he needed to to get what he wanted.

The fact that she had just confessed her feelings in front of a whole room had horrified her. When she came out of the girl's loo and found the object of her affection locking lips with Pansy, it had devastated her. It hadn't been her proudest moment when she had fled to the Owlery.

Now, she knew her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears. She was the epitome of patheticness, she knew that, but she was considering her options. She couldn't face the Great Hall tonight so she was just leaning towards going to her dorms for the rest of the night. Hermione was aware that she had asked Draco to speak with her, but hopefully he would get the hint that she didn't want anything to do with him. It was at this point of her inner monologue that she heard the door open and watched Theo step in.

"Princess, what happened? I know you can't be this upset over telling people how you feel for Draco." Hermione lowered her head, not really wanting to talk about any of it. Theo wasn't having any of that, however. He knelt at her feet and laid both his hands on her knees.

"Tell me, Princess. I can't help if I don't know the problem." Hermione laughed under her breath.

"You can't help me unsee Malfoy pinning Pansy up against the wall and kissing her. Just when I decided to give him a chance. Guess I should be thankful I didn't waste any of my time on him." Theo was clearly surprised at her words. He moved to sit next to her so he could pull her into him.

"Explain." She took a deep breath as she began.

"I was horrified at what I said. Not because I feel them, but because nobody deserved to hear them until Draco had. I had decided to go back to class and brave the whispers and stares so I left the girl's loo. When I came out, I saw Malfoy there, his hands to either side of Pansy's head as he pinned her to the wall. Her arms were around his neck and they were kissing. I turned around and left before they noticed me." Theo was silent for awhile, just stroked a hand up and down her spine while she calmed down. At least five minutes had passed when Theo finally spoke.

"I don't know what the fuck kind of game he's playing, but I know that he loves you. He was drunk most of the summer because he couldn't get over what he allowed to happen to you at his home. I wonder if he was imperioused..." Hermione openly scoffed at his words.

"He wasn't imperioused. More like he didn't want to wait anymore for a boring, uptight, swot like me. Men have needs, or so I've been told by my friends. I knew from the start that I just wasn't equipped to meet his." Theo was silent. He really couldn't say anything because he had no idea what was the truth.

The pair sat there for another hour before Hermione finally rose to her feet.

"I just want to go to my room and forget this whole thing happened. You need to go eat dinner." Theo gave a sigh as he stood.

"Don't worry about me, Princess. Lets get you back to your room." His arm curled around her shoulders and they started out of the Owlery together.

Both were silent as they headed for the Head Dorms, Hermione secretly dreading seeing Draco there. No, not Draco. Malfoy. She would distance herself and not allow herself to be sucked in. All this killed her though. She had truly come to have feelings for him.

The pair entered the common room and Draco was there on the couch. He stood instantly and looked like he was about to speak. Hermione cut him off.

"Sorry, Malfoy, I don't feel so good so I'm not going to be able to speak with you tonight. Good night, boys." Hermione tried to leave Theo there with his friend, but he wouldn't be shaken off. He simply turned with her and followed her into her room. She smiled as he bent and picked up her favorite pajamas and handed them to her.

"I'll turn my back. Get changed." Hermione changed her clothes quickly as Theo stood with his back to her, patiently waiting for her. When she was finished, he gestured for her to get in the bed.

"In you get." Hermione wanted to smile at his version of taking care of her. Completely ridiculous, but insanely sweet. To make him happy, she crawled under the duvet and waited for him to come to her side. When he did, he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Princess. Maybe things won't seem so bad in the morning." She gave him a small smile as she burrowed down into her pillow.

"I'm not so sure about that, but I appreciate your effort. Thank you, Teddy. I love you too." Hermione watched as he crossed her room and went out her door, leaving her in the silence.

Deciding that she really couldn't handle any more drama today, she rolled to her side and let sleep pull her under.

-O-

Draco had known it would be bad, but he hadn't thought he would be relegated to Malfoy again. That was like a dagger to his heart. He just hoped that Theo listened to him and believed him because he was going to be pissed that his twin sister was hurting. When Theo emerged fifteen minutes later, his face was stone. Draco could pretty much expect to have his arse kicked right now. Theo wasted no time brokering words.

"What the fuck are you doing? My sister has been crying over you since she ran out of that classroom. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pound your face into nothing." Draco stood, his hands held up in surrender.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. It caught me by surprise and I pushed her off as soon as I was able." Theo chuckled darkly.

"How does that happen when you have her pinned against the wall? That's one of your signature moves." Draco was getting pissed now.

"I pushed her against the wall and told her if she didn't leave Hermione alone, I'd make sure she would regret it. After she kissed me, I told her she would never be Lady Malfoy and I would die alone and without an heir before I married her. Look in my fucking head, Theo." Draco lowered the barriers in his brain that he needed to so his friend, who was rudimentary at legilimency at best, could access his memories.

Draco felt his friend probe into his brain and he helped him by shoving the memory to the forefront of his mind. He felt Theo flick through it several times before he pulled out. Draco immediately erected his barriers once again, distinctly uncomfortable without them. When he met his friend's gaze, his expression was sad.

"She was going to ask you how you felt about her tonight and then confess that she liked you too. I told her you would take care of everything from there and she was so happy. Now, she's trying to tell herself that she should have known better than to fall for you. This is a real piece of shite cake." Draco felt a flood of happiness at his friend's words, but then quickly realized his chances had just went to flat zero. Hermione was an extremely loyal person and she expected the same in return. He wouldn't have a chance in hell with her now. Draco raked his hands through his hair before he sat heavily.

"She'll never believe me. I'll never have her in my arms again." Theo punched him in the arm.

"You will. You apologize and you tell her the truth. Over and over if you have to. Make her believe it." Draco nodded.

"Thanks, man." Theo slapped him in the arm as he stood up.

"You ever hurt her like that again, they won't find your body." Draco knew he was serious so he simply nodded.

He watched his best friend leave and settled back into the couch, determined to think of a way he could get Hermione to forgive him.

A/N- A little drama in this one...hope you liked it! Thanks for all your support, it keeps me motivated! Leave me your thoughts, I love them so.

Love,

A


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Thank you for all your positive encouragement, you guys are the best fans ever! Lots going on in this chapter so buckle up. You're in for a wild ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing. The characters belong to our Queen and everything else belongs to someone else. You know the drill.

Chapter 12

October 8, 1998

Hermione was dreading the conversation that she was about to have with her brother. He hadn't told her that it was about Draco, but she knew that it was. He had tried to speak to her several times about Draco and his explanation, but she didn't want to hear it.

She had listened to Draco apologize. Hermione hadn't raged at him, she didn't even raise her voice at him. The Head Girl had had a specific plan on how to handle the Slytherin and so far she had stuck to it like gospel.

*Flashback*

Hermione came out of her room, head held high and shoulders back, ready to take on the world. She had cried herself to sleep over Draco and his actions, that was all she would allow herself. Now she just had to come face to face with the snake himself.

The blond didn't disappoint. He was standing by the portrait hole, waiting for her if her eyes weren't lying to her. He was just as handsome as ever, hair brushing his shoulders and falling into his eyes. He stepped forward to meet her, reaching out for her hands. Hermione put them behind her back, not entirely sure she could remain strong if he touched her. This action brought him to a stop.

"Hermione, I want you to know that I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I promise you, I don't want Pansy and I'm not playing you. I've loved you for years and watched from afar as you just grew smarter and more beautiful. Please, Princess, I'll do anything you want, just please say you'll forgive me." Hermione gave him a tight smile.

"There is nothing to forgive. You're at perfect liberty to kiss whomever you like. I would never dream of standing your way." She hadn't said another word, just slipped past him while he tried to process her response.

Hermione had continued down to breakfast, ignoring the stares and whispers along the way.

*End of Flashback*

Hermione hadn't been rude to Draco, hadn't insulted him, or called him names. She had been coolly polite and always kept him at arm's length. It was harsh, difficult, and Hermione hated to do it, but she had no other choice if she were to protect her heart.

She was now standing at the Black Lake by herself, waiting for her brother to arrive before she met with Ginny for their first Hogsmeade weekend. The girls had agreed to go together so they could go dress shopping for the Halloween Ball that had been announced a few days before.

Theo hadn't even asked her to meet him here. The prick had send her an owl and told her to meet him. As much as Hermione wanted to tell him to fuck off, that nobody ordered her around, she knew he would then follow her to Hogsmeade and not allow her a moments peace until she agreed to speak with him.

While Hermione had been lost in thought, Theo had approached from behind and called out. She still startled at his voice, but didn't let it phase her. Small things still startled her and brought back memories from the war, but it was slowly getting better. He approached and pulled her into a hug. It had been three days since they had last spoke and she had missed him.

Hermione couldn't believe that it hadn't taken her long to grow as dependent on her brother as she had, but there was nothing for it now. She hugged him back now with abandon. When he pulled away, he kissed her forehead.

"We can't go this long again without speaking. Why were you avoiding me, because of the shite with Draco?" She nodded as she leaned back against the willow tree behind her.

"Yes, but not because of you. I just didn't want you to feel like you had to choose between the two of us. I would never make you choose your best friend over me." Theo grinned at her, quite indulgently.

"It wouldn't be a choice, you would win hands down. I don't mind spending time with you because I know you would never ask that of me. I guess I just thought you weren't coming around because you didn't want to be around Draco." She shook her head no.

"No, I've already made peace with the fact that we'll never be able to go without seeing each other. He's like your brother and I'm your sister. It's fine, Teddy, I promise." Theo shook his head in frustration.

"I told you, Hermione, he didn't kiss her. I saw his memories from that day. She kissed him." Hermione couldn't help but snap her head up at his words.

"You didn't tell me you watched his memory of it." Theo narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't?" She growled at him, completely frustrated.

"No, you didn't. You just told me that he didn't kiss her, that she kissed him while he was threatening her to leave me alone. " Theo blew out a breath and sighed.

"Yeah, that night after I put you to bed, I really laid into him. He told me that he didn't kiss her and I didn't believe him. He lowered his occlumency barriers and let me look." Hermione was silent for a few moments.

"He's obviously skilled with occlumency. Could he have spun out a false memory?" Theo shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. Only those that are the most accomplished can do that. Even Snape couldn't spin false memories, he just twisted the ones he had into something desirable." Hermione slid down to the ground and remained silent there for a number of minutes.

"Do you believe him, Teddy? I don't want to get hurt." Theo sat next to her and leaned against the willow tree.

"I do, yeah. He's never felt shite for Pansy and when you were so close to being his, I just don't think he would even take that risk. He loves you." Hermione nodded softly and kept her eyes on her lap as she spoke.

"I'm sorry I'm so worried about this. I just don't want to get screwed over for my first time." Theo reached out and took her hands.

"First time? You mean, you're a ..." Theo let the sentence hang and Hermione didn't speak. She nodded yes and looked down at their joined hands. Theo put his finger under her chin and raised her face to meet his.

"That's not something to be ashamed of. That's a good thing. I understand now why you're so wary, why you don't want to get hurt." He took a deep breath and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I won't push you to be with him or even question you about it anymore. It's your choice. Just keep in mind what you just learned." Hermione nodded at her brother and let him pull her to her feet. When he spoke again, she could hear the playful tone that she was sure others would miss.

"You're going with Weaselette to get a dress for Halloween, correct?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, she insists that she help me pick the perfect one since I'm so abysmal at being a girl." Theo openly laughed at her as she swatted his arm. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her again.

"The two of you will be careful, correct?" She gave him a suffering look as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Teddy, we'll be careful. Nothing is going to happen to us. Besides, if someone attacks us, they'll learn what Gin's bat bogey hex feels like. Trust me when I say you don't ever want to find out." Theo chuckled under his breath as they watched Ginny approach in the distance. He looked down at his sister.

"I'm going to ask her to the ball." Hermione felt a rush of warmth for her brother so she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Thank you. She was worried nobody would ask her because they would be afraid of Harry getting mad." Theo snorted next to her.

"Trust me, I am not scared of Potter. Weaselette, maybe, but Potter? Fuck no." Hermione could only laugh as Ginny came into hearing distance. Theo pressed a kiss to her head before he turned to leave her.

"Have fun, spend lots of money, and be careful." Ginny rolled her eyes this time.

"We'll be perfect little angels, now go on and let us shop." Theo chuckled as he walked away. Ginny watched him go, obviously appreciating the view. Hermione couldn't help but smack her friend. Ginny colored a little and laughed.

"What? You can't blame a girl for looking! Your brother has one fine arse." Hermione just shook her head in exasperation and threaded her arm through Ginny's.

"Come on, lets go shopping." Even Hermione had to laugh at how absurd that sounded coming from her mouth.

-O-

Draco sat dejectedly in his common room, still in his pajamas, truth be told. He didn't want to get up and go to Hogsmeade. He had already missed breakfast so there was no need to worry about dressing until lunch.

The last week had been painful. Probably the most painful of his life. He had given the woman of his dreams as heartfelt an apology as he was able, something he never did, and she had acted like she didn't need one, that he had done nothing wrong. Which technically, he guessed he hadn't, but he had hurt her and it was making him miserable.

Part of him wanted to follow her around and apologize until she finally showed some sort of emotion around him other than cool civility. He knew what that was; it was how his parents treated everyone they didn't like. The other half of him just wanted to say fuck it, that she was never going to give him a chance, and go bury himself in some random girl. He could really use some pussy right now.

Then he would picture the look on Hermione's face when she had seen Pansy with her lips pressed to his and his urge to get laid left him. He had to do something, but he wasn't sure what. Draco started when he heard his portrait door open. His mind instantly thought that it might be Hermione. However, he was wrong. Her twin came through the door, smile on his face.

"You're still in your pajamas? Get your lazy arse up and get dressed. You have to go to Hogsmeade." Draco just shook his head, not in the mood for Theo cheering him up.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere. I honestly want to fuck something, forget about everything, but all I see is Hermione's face every time I imagine fucking some girl into the mattress." Theo leaned over and punched Draco in the shoulder. Hard. Draco howled in indignation.

"What the fuck was that for?" Theo punched him again for good measure.

"You love my sister and if you even think of fucking a girl when you're so close to having her, I'll cut your cock off myself." Draco shook his head, trying to make sense of Theo's words.

"She hates me, I'll never have her." Theo leaned over with a smile.

"Well, that's before I told her I saw your memory of the event. We finally talked this morning and I told her I knew you didn't kiss her because I saw your memories. She asked if it was possible that you gave me a false memory and I told her no." Draco couldn't help the small lick of hope that ran through his heart.

"What did she say?" Theo shook his head.

"She didn't say anything. I just told her to remember what I said and she said she was going to Hogsmeade. Therefore, you're going to get off your disgusting lazy arse and go meet up with her. Apologize again. See what happens this time." All thoughts of fucking some rando were out of his mind now. There was purpose and drive coursing through him now. However, when he turned to Theo, he saw his friend had a troubled look on his face. Draco actually slowed.

"What's wrong with her, mate? What happened?" Theo met his eyes, but his demeanor was everything but laid back and playful.

"She's scared to trust you about this because she's a virgin. She just told me this morning." Draco was speechless. He could feel his mouth trying to work but it simply wouldn't comply. It was almost a minute before he spoke.

"Are you sure? I didn't think those existed after age thirteen." Theo nodded solemnly.

"Yes, she wouldn't lie to me about something like that. I thought she had been with Krum, but apparently I was wrong." Draco's heart swelled with the thought that the love of his life was a virgin. Untouched. No man had ever tasted her. Just the thought was enough to make Draco have to rearrange his cock in his pants. When Theo noticed, his face darkened.

"If you fuck my sister and then ditch her, I'll crucio you till you beg me to cut your balls off. Then I'll fucking kill you." Draco couldn't help but feel just a little offended.

"Mate, I would never do that. I've told you for years that I loved her. I would never let her go if I finally got her." Theo smiled at him.

"Then get your arse dressed and go find her in Hogsmeade." Draco didn't need anymore encouraging. He got to his feet and made his way to his room to dress.

-O-

Hermione was exhausted. She and Ginny had visited four different stores before they had finally both decided on a dress. Ginny had chosen for herself a deep emerald green gown that closely resembled lingerie. It was satin and flowed around her curves like water round a rock. Harry wouldn't have been able to take his eyes off of her if he had been coming as her date.

Hermione was still a little angry with her friend that he was able to break up with a woman that he admittedly loved to go shag other women for the pathetic excuse of "loneliness". He had been plenty lonely during the war, Hermione was sure. Still, this didn't mean that Hermione didn't want her friend to look the absolute best that she could, especially since Theo had told her his plans to ask her.

Hermione herself had found the perfect dress. She had worried about her near-platinum hair clashing with the silver color of the dress, but it had looked amazing. It was made of satin and fit her every curve perfectly. The strapless neckline seemed to add height to her petite frame and Hermione had to admit that she loved it.

Hermione and Ginny now were strolling through the streets of Hogsmeade chatting about girl talk as only she and her friend could. Hermione knew she was preoccupied with the information that Theo had given her and she didn't know what to do. If Pansy had kissed Draco, it wasn't his fault, so Hermione couldn't rightly blame him.

This being said, Hermione wasn't sure what she should do in regards to Draco. She could admit that she had feelings for him, they hadn't disappeared in the least. Hermione had been denying her feelings since she thought that he had betrayed her. Now, she wasn't sure about anything. Ginny seemed to sense her mood.

"Why don't we walk up by the Shrieking Shack and discuss whatever this huge problem of yours is? You've been near silent for a week and I know that's not normal." Hermione couldn't help but glare at her friend. Ginny was far more perceptive than what was good for her.

The two girls strolled up the lane hand in hand, just enjoying the last vestiges of nice weather. They were only a hundred feet or so from the Shrieking Shack when Ginny began.

"I know you're upset about Malfoy. You two have been dancing around each other for weeks. Please tell me you didn't believe that he actually kissed Pansy. That boy's eyes never leave you. You're just too blind to see it." Hermione pondered her words for a moment, but she never got a chance to respond.

Out of nowhere, a bright shot of red flew past Hermione's face, barely missing her. Both she and Ginny threw themselves behind a tree as the rapid spellfire continued. Hermione leaned out just enough to get a brief glance of where she was shooting and let off a volley of offensive spells.

As a general rule, Hermione was better at defense. It worked out well when she was paired with Harry or Ron as they both preferred offense. Ginny, however, was better at defense like she was, so Hermione made the decision to take up the mantle as the offensive partner.

As far as she could ascertain, there were two attackers, one from each side of the Shrieking Shack. Hermione took turns shooting at both of them while Ginny cast shields over both of them. Her attackers were very skilled, both throwing what looked like dark curses in their direction.

Hermione didn't know how long she and Ginny used the small tree for cover against their two opponents. A light sheen of sweat covered her forehead when Ginny's shield finally faltered. Two curses came at once, one hitting Hermione on the top of her shoulder and one hitting Ginny square in her chest.

A streak of pain flitted through her and she realized that she now had a deep gouge in her shoulder from the obvious cutting curse. Ginny, however, was on the ground unconscious. Hermione could only hope that she was stunned. She decided to take a chance and step out from behind the tree so she could have a better shot at hitting her target.

It was in this moment that she heard a familiar voice calling out to her, telling her to get back behind the tree. Her shoulder was burning and blood slicked down the hand that held her wand, but she was determined to not be bested again.

Her focus remained on her targets and they were both shooting spells at her. Hermione didn't think that her reaction time had ever been better. She had just blown one opponent back into the wall of the Shrieking Shack when she saw Draco stride forward, no fear apparent in his stance, and cast an unknown curse at the second attacker.

The unknown man stumbled towards his fallen companion and tripped over his torso, tangling their legs together as he fell. Hermione rushed forward to stun the man, but in a blink, he was gone.

Hermione could only stare blankly as she took in her surroundings. Both men were gone, one of them definetly injured from her blasting curse. Her hand was dripping blood into a pool on the ground beneath her while Draco stalked toward her, fury and some indefinable emotion flitting across his features. Ginny was laying on the ground next to her -

Ginny!

How could Hermione have let herself get so sidetracked that she forgot her best friend behind her? Without a second thought to further danger, she spun around and dropped to her knees at her friend's side. With a practiced wave, she passed her wand over Ginny, casting a diagnostic spell to see if there was anything injured. Hermione let out a sigh of relief when the spell showed that she was just stunned.

Draco dropped to his knees at her side while Hermione pointed her wand at her friend, casting the spell to wake her. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at Hermione, confused. When she realized the blood on her friend, Ginny shot up.

"Good Godric, 'Mi, are you alright? Did you get them?" Hermione wrapped her good arm around her friend and held her close.

"I'm fine, I was so worried something bad had happened to you." The pair were interrupted by Draco's angry voice.

"What in the name of Salazar's saggy sack was that? Are you alright?" Hermione didn't quite know how to respond to his anger and he must have seen it on her face. However, he mistook the confusion for fear. His hands reached out and cupped her cheeks, voice soft now.

"Princess, I would never hurt you. I'm not mad at you, not even a little bit. What -" He broke off when he finally noticed the blood streaking down her arm.

"Merlin's balls, he caught you with a curse. We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione tried to shake her head no, tried to tell him he was being ridiculous, but he was having none of it. When Ginny realized her injury, she stood and joined in the badgering.

"Come on, 'Mi, you're going, you have no choice." With a sigh, Hermione let herself be folded be into Draco's arms so he could lead her towards the castle.

Draco had his arm around her waist, Ginny holding her hand on the opposite side. Hermione had never felt more like a child. Her anger was approaching atomic levels so she stopped completely and dug her heels in.

"I'm not going another step until you two quit treating me like a child. It was a cutting curse, not the Avada." Ginny was silent for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"Fair point well made, 'Mi." Ginny released her and urged her on. Hermione swung her gaze to Draco, but he wouldn't back down.

"I swore to you I would protect you and I failed. Please just let me help you now to make up for my broken promise." Hermione could see how torn up he was at the thought that he had disappointed her so she caved. She leaned into him and started walking. When she spoke, it was soft.

"You didn't break your promise. You showed up and kept them from overpowering me. I don't know if I could have kept both Ginny and I safe for much longer." He carded his fingers through her tangled hair and Hermione just relished the feeling, how protected and loved it made her feel.

Her mind turned to her conversation with Theo earlier that day. He had told Hermione that he had been furious about Draco kissing Pansy and had watched Draco's memory. Could she trust her heart on her brother's word? There was no lying about the fact that she still had feelings for the blond. After due consideration, Hermione came to the conclusion that she did indeed trust her brother. She listened around her after her epiphany and heard Draco tellng Ginny to send a patronus to Theo. Hermione came to a stop once again.

"Fuck no! Don't send him a patronus. I'm a big girl and don't need anymore babysitters." Ginny just ignored her friend and waved her wand, her beautiful horse coming forth. Once it had cantered off, Ginny turned to Hermione.

"I don't want to hear about it. Besides, this just means I can watch him leave again." Hermione couldn't hold back a laugh as they passed through the castle gates.

It was when they crossed the wards that an unfamiliar feeling of having the breath sucked out of her overtook her. Her hands went to her throat to make sure that there was nothing there restricting her air. When Draco saw her reaction, he promptly let go of her.

"Merlin, Princess, I'm so sorry! I didn't think it would affect you." Hermione's air instantly came back to her, but she was furious.

"What the fuck was that? " Draco gave what almost looked like an embarrassed shrug.

"It was because you were touching me." Hermione was still confused. Draco sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"It was the wards. They're set up to expel anyone with a Dark Mark. They tweaked them for me, specifically, but that's the best they could do. It feels like the air is being sucked from your lungs." Hermione couldn't believe he felt that everytime he crossed the wards.

"That's barbaric! There are all sorts of inclusion runes they could use that would allow you through without that horrid feeling." Draco snorted.

"I know. They told me this was the best they could do. I suspect they thought if they made it unpleasant enough, I'd never leave the grounds to go cause trouble. You know, muggle rape and torture." Hermione was furious, but she leaned into him again. This was far from dropped, but she would let it go for now.

The trio had just stepped into the castle when Theo rounded the corner, harried look on his face, and rushed towards them. His hands instantly found her face, smoothing her hair back, and looking her up and down to make sure that she was alright. When his eyes settled on her bloody arm, fury lit in his eyes.

"What the fuck happened? You were fine five hours ago when I saw you." Draco took it upon himself to explain.

"It took me forever to find them. I caught sight of spellfire over by the Shrieking Shack so I headed that way. Ginny was on the ground and Hermione was facing two Death Eaters. She sent an expulsion curse or something at one of them and knocked him out. Then the crazy girl stepped out from behind her cover to go after the other one. I stepped in and sent a blood-boiling curse at the one still standing. He fell into his accomplice and they apparated away before we could get to them. We can hope that the arsehole doesn't know the countercurse for the blood boiling curse." Theo wrapped his arm around her waist on the other side, propelling them all forwards. Hermione could barely hold back her smile when his other hand stretched out and grasped Ginny's hand.

"Come on, you're coming too. You may have just been stunned, but Death Eaters like to leave hidden little curses that don't trigger until later. Hermione sighed as she watched the pair flirt lightly. This was going to be a long day.

-O-

Draco couldn't let her out of his sight. The fear that flowed through him when he had seen Hermione dueling two Death Eaters still hadn't diminished.

He was currently standing outside a curtained off bed, waiting impatiently for Madam Pomfrey to heal Hermione's shoulder. He had caught sight of the wound when the mediwitch had pulled her shirt to the side.

It was about an inch wide and deep enough to tear through the muscle. The bleeding had slowed by the time they made it to the Hospital Wing, but her arm and hand were covered in the sticky substance. Draco had his own fair share of blood on him from holding her close. He found that he didn't care, even though he had never been a big fan of blood.

Theo was hovering as well. However, he would flit over and sit with Ginny on the bed, Draco assumed to make sure that she was alright. This last time, Theo had clapped Draco on the shoulder.

"She agreed to be my date for the Ball. Now you just need to nut up and ask my sister." Draco smiled at his friend. Theo had been panting after Weaselette since before she had split with Potter.

"Happy for you, man. You know if she isn't into casual, she might hack your balls off." Theo laughed good-naturedly.

"I can be very convincing. When you gonna ask Hermione?" Draco shrugged.

"Not today. She's already had to deal with too much shite. Besides, I have to see if she still hates me first. Maybe tomorrow." At his words, Theo sobered.

"I'm glad you were there, mate. I don't want to think about what could have happened if you hadn't been there. You protected her. Thanks." Draco shook his head.

"You know how I feel about her. I would die for her. I made the mistake of not choosing death for her during the war. I won't make that mistake again." They were brought to silence by the curtain coming open and Hermione stepping out, small smile on her face. They weren't able to speak because Bill Weasley showed up.

The DADA professor went to Ginny first, hugging her close and making sure that she was alright. When the redhead had been assured that his sister was just fine, he turned to Hermione. Draco felt a twinge of jealousy when she went into his open arms. Draco had to remind himself that she had no interest in the professor and that he was married. The pair seperated and Weasley turned to Draco, hand outstretched. Draco was tongue tied as he shook Professor Weasley's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Ginny told me what you did to save them. I don't know how to repay you." Draco shook his head and reached for Hermione. She went to him willingly, hugging him close.

"You don't owe me a thing, neither do they. Just glad I could help." Bill leaned down and kissed Hermione on the head before he spoke again.

"The aurors just left. The Headmistress passed on your version of the story and they said they wouldn't bother you while you were being healed. She did ask that you wait here for her so she could pass on their words." Hermione gave him a nod and smile of thanks. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to Ginny to check her for dormant curses while Hermione leaned into him. Draco ran a hand up on down her spine, calming her down before her discussion with the Headmistress. She lifted her head and met his eyes.

"Thank you for your help. I didn't deserve it after how I've treated you the last week. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it." Draco wasn't sure why she thought he wouldn't help her. He fisted his hand in her hair and held her head so she couldn't look away.

"I will always help you. Whether we're speaking or not. I know Theo told you, but it's time you hear it from me. I love you, Hermione. I've loved you since you broke my fucking nose third year. The way I treated you in the past is just that. The past. As soon as the war ended, I swore to myself that if I could ever convince you to speak to me again, I would treat you the way I'd always wanted to. I don't expect declarations of love from you, I'm not even going to ask you to be my girlfriend today. You've gone through enough. But I will ask you and if you turn me down, I'll ask you again. I love you and you'll never find someone else that will love you as much as I do." Tears came to her eyes and she gave him a tremulous smile.

Draco was completely taken aback when her hand slid up in his long hair and pulled him down to her. Her lips pressed against his in sweet surrender that he had only ever imagined. His arms tightened around her waist as he took in her taste. Sweet vanilla with a hint of strawberries. If it meant that he would never breathe another lungful of air, Draco would happily continue kissing her.

He finally pulled back and ended the exquisite torture of her lips. It hadn't been deep, it hadn't been dirty, but it was by far the best kiss he had ever had in his life. He brushed hair away from Hermione's eyes and felt a small thrill of pride when he saw the dazed look that she had.

Draco stood there in his bloody clothing and held the girl he loved for an undetermined amount of time before the Headmistress showed up. She eyed the two of them together but didn't say a word. She gestured for all of them to sit down before she began.

"The aurors have made their report. They didn't want to interrupt your healing so they took your statement to me. They are doing everything they can to find this hideout where these rogue Death Eaters are operating out of, but they don't seem to be having much luck. They were already aware that Miss Nott is receiving threats through the mail. All they can do is preach to always be with someone else outside of the castle and always be on guard. They're doing their best, but until they can be caught, the threat is very real." Hermiomes nodded her head as the Headmistress stood. Before she could leave, the Gryffindor spoke.

"Headmistress, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Draco was confused but he let her go. The two women went and stood by the door. Hermione's face was hard and Draco watched as her words affected the older woman. First anger, then horror, then contrition. Draco wondered just what it was that she spoke to her about.

It was only a few minutes later when Hermione came back and hugged Ginny.

"I know it's early, just barely dinner, but I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." Theo came forward and kissed her cheek.

"Need me to walk with you?" Hermione shook her head no.

"No, Draco will make sure I make it. It would make me feel better if you made sure Ginny made it to Gryffindor Tower. She's had a bad day too." Ginny scoffed, but Theo nodded, infinitesimal smile apparent on his lips.

"Of course, Princess. Sleep well." Hermione nodded and watched them head in the direction of the seventh floor. Draco held his arm out so she threaded her arm through it and began in the direction of their room. Draco finally broke the silence.

"What did you say to the Headmistress?" Hermione was silent for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"I told her how truly horrid it was that they made crossing the wards painful for you. I told her it was unacceptable. She said she didn't realize how bad it was and swore she'd change them."

Draco didn't say a word, but he was truly touched. He had wrote home and told his mother about the wards and she had told him to lay low, not complain, and cross them as few times as possible. His father would have told him to quit whining. Hermione, with her good heart and rigid set of standards pertaining to right and wrong, had stood up against the headmistress and done something about it. For him. Draco kissed the top of her head before he spoke the password to enter their rooms. Draco shooed her towards her room.

"Go put on your pajamas. Come back out here when you're done and I'll make sure you don't have a nightmare when you go to sleep." Hermione gave him a grateful smile as she scampered off to her room.

When she reappeared, she was wearing his favorite pajamas set, the short black shorts and bright pink camisole. Draco had a book about creating your own spells so he gestured for her to lay down. Much to his surprise, she put her head in his lap and turned towards his abdomen. He flipped a blanket out over her and laid a hand on the side of her neck.

Draco began reading his book aloud, noting how Hermione's hand played with the corner of his shirt. He had noticed that was something she did whenever she was completely relaxed. The Slytherin read for an hour before he finally quit and set the book down.

He carefully stood from underneath Hermione and lifted her into his arms. Wandless magic helped with the door and with the duvet as he slipped her in the bed. He wasn't terribly skilled, but it was handy to have in moments like now.

Draco caught sight of the new scar from her brush with a cutting curse, and it was bad. Puckered flesh light pink in color that you could see from either in front of or behind her. Draco bent down and pressed a kiss to the scarred flesh. Hermione stirred and grabbed his hand, eyes fluttering. When she spoke, her voice was scratchy with sleep.

"Stay with me? You'll chase away my nightmares, won't you?" Draco's breath caught as he considered her request. Theo might kill him, but Draco couldn't say no. Instead, he brushed a kiss against her temple.

"You know I will. Scoot over." Hermione slid over in the bed and instantly snuggled into his side when he was settled. Her head rested on his shoulder, her arm thrown around his chest, and her leg thrown between his. If there had been any question of her curves before, there wasn't now. Her soft body felt delicious against his.

His arms came around her and pulled her tighter to him. She let out a sigh of contentment and he felt her drop back off to sleep. Draco laid there for an hour or so, memorizing every detail of how she felt, smelled, and sounded. It was with a very light heart that he finally drifted off to sleep himself.

A/N- Welp, what y'all think? I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I'm sure you'll let me know if it's complete shite. Haha. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Leave me your thoughts, they're like chocolate and whiskey shots.

Love,

A


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Encouraging words for the last chapter. Y'all are the bomb. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. I don't think this chapter is near as action-packed, but hey, they can't all be thrillers (:

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. This world is JKR's sandbox and we all just merely play around in it. In an AU, I totally wrote the Harry Potter stories. Bhahaha!

Chapter 13

October 9, 1998

Hermione felt warm and extremely comfortable as she came awake in the bright sunlight. It was in the moment that she opened her eyes that she remembered why she was so comfortable.

She had asked Draco to sleep with her when he had put her in bed. Hermione had known that she would have nightmares that night and she had been terrified to wake up alone. Draco had stayed with her though, and kept his word. When she woke up fearful from her nightmare, he had held her close and murmured soft words of comfort until she fell back asleep.

It was early, the very breaking of dawn, and Hermione assumed she was awake so early because she had gone to sleep so early. She had been knackered from the emotional stress and physical expenditure of her day. The Gryffindor snuggled into her Slytherin pillow and just decided to lay there until he woke. He had taken care of her the night before and she wouldn't begrudge him a full nights sleep.

Hermione wasn't sure how much time had passed when Draco finally began to stir. At least an hour had passed, she could tell by the position of the sun as it poured in through her window. His arms tightened around her and his lips found her hair, pressing soft kisses there. She turned her head into his ministrations and he gave her a smile when he realized she was awake.

"Sleep well, Princess?" She had fully expected there to be an awkward morning scene when he woke, but it was as if this sort of thing happened every day. She scooted up and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, thanks to you. Thank you. I know it couldn't have been very comfortable having me stuck to you like devil's snare. I'm sorry." Draco chuckled and ran a hand down her wild hair.

"I slept very well. You kept me warm." Hermione knew he was just trying to downplay his discomfort. She sat up and frowned slightly.

"I know you're trying to downplay how uncomfortable you were. I really am sorry." He sat up as well and pulled her into his lap. Hermione blushed slightly at the feel of his erection in her bum, but Draco made no mention of the problem. She guessed it didn't hurt for her to sit on it. His hand fisted her hair again, making her meet his eyes.

This move confused Hermione on more than one level. She should feel threatened, outraged that he's overpowering her and taking away her choice to look away, but she didn't. She did what he wanted, but she was sure that it was because if she fought him, she knew he would release her. Her eyes met his, unable to keep the thought of how attractive his eyes were from her mind. She had always found his eyes beautiful, a steely grey that reminded her of a sea at storm.

"I'm not downplaying anything. I slept better than I ever have because I had you in my arms. You were safe, you were happy, and it was you. I have never held a girl in my arms for the express purpose of holding her. You were the first and I loved it." Hermione felt her heart melt a little at his words so she leaned forward and kissed his cheek again.

"Thank you." He leaned his forehead against hers for a few seconds before he climbed out of bed.

"You better get dressed. You know Theo will be up here shortly to make sure that you're alright." She gave him a smile as he left her room with a wave.

Hermione stood and made her way to the shower, feeling the oh-so-familiar stiffness and achiness from her duel the day before. Her shoulder felt tight and she rotated the joint trying to loosen it up. She showered off quickly, the smell of peaches and cherry blossoms following her out of the shower stall.

Hermione caught sight of her new scar and she couldn't help but cringe. It was a deep one, but there wasn't much she could do about it. She let her eyes travel down her body and take in the rest of her scars. The several crisis-cross scars from the sectumsempra curse, the half-inch wide scar that transected her torso from Dolohov's curse in fifth year. The red "mudblood" that blazed on her left forearm.

Hermione shook her head and pulled her gaze from her naked body, determined to not become depressed about her body. She quickly exited her side of the bathroom and went to her wardrobe to decide what she wanted to wear. A pair of skinny jeans, an off-the-shoulder blue cashmere blouse, and knee-high black boots. She did nothing with her hair, just brushed it and let it hang down her back.

She heard voices in the common room so she was certain that Theo had indeed come to check on her. Hermione stowed her wand in her holster up high on her upper arm since her sleeves were three quarter length and walked out of her room to the common room.

Theo was there, just like Draco had predicted, looking nervous and as if he could jump out of his skin. Hermione let her door shut audibly behind her and Theo spun around, happiness evident on his face. He rushed forward and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank Merlin you're alright. I thought I was fine leaving you last night, but the longer I sat around thinking about it, the more I realized that I should of made sure that you were alright, that you were able to sleep. Did you have any nightmares?" Hermione swept the hair out of her eyes as she began to stammer an answer.

"I promise, Theo, I was fine. Draco made me put on pajamas and I fell asleep on the couch while he read to me. I asked..." She trailed off when she realized that Theo wasn't listening to her at all. His gaze was trained on her arm. Not sure why he would be staring at her arm, she lifted it up to inspect it and realized the reason.

She had been in such a rush to get out there to see Theo, Hermione had forgotten to cast her customary glamour charm. Mudblood was plain as day on her forearm, commanding all her brother's attention.

"Hermione, fucking merciful Merlin, look at your arm!" Embarrassment and shame rushed through her and she was suddenly angry. Flaming hot fury coursed through her as she snapped.

"You think I don't know how horrible my arm is? You really think I need to look at it for a reminder of how exactly it was put there? Why it was? Think again, brother dear, I know exactly how disgusting my body is. Shall I show you the full extent of it, how disfigured you must think me?" She didn't give him a chance to speak, she reached down and whipped her shirt off over her head.

Theo and Draco took in all the marks on her torso, her arm, her shoulders. Hermione could feel their eyes on her, fiery hot like a branding iron as she let them peruse her scars. After letting them look their fill, she pulled her shirt back on and glared at them.

"I will never have the perfect, flawless skin that Ginny or Pansy or Luna have. I am scarred. I know I'm hideous, but I try to tell myself that they're just proof that I'm a survivor, that they couldn't break me. Thank you for your lovely reminder." Hermione didn't wait for either one of them to speak. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and stalked out of the room.

Hermione didn't head for the Great Hall, or for the kitchen so she could eat. She was rather hungry, so that much was unfortunate, but she knew that after the scene in her common room she couldn't face anyone. On a whim, she started for the Front Entrance, not returning a single smile or wave that she received. She had only made it ten steps out of castle when Mandy Brocklehurst stopped her.

"Hermione, hey, have you had a chance to speak to Draco or Theo? I haven't heard from either one of them." Hermione knew she shouldn't take her anger out on the Ravenclaw. She should try to have a little compassion and tact. However, she was fresh out of patience and the last thing she wanted to deal with was a clingy Ravenclaw that couldn't figure out when she was unwelcome. Hermione spun around on her, finger pointing towards her chest.

"I told them, Brocklehurst. If they haven't spoken to you, it's because they aren't interested. Quit depending on the thought of needing a man and put that intellect of yours to use. Fuck." The Ravenclaw was speechless for a moment and Hermione was able to make it another ten steps away before she answered.

"What do you know about men, Granger? Besides, you're a Nott, you don't have any money problems." Hermione didn't even bother to stop and justify her comment with a response. She could only hope that the girl left her alone now.

Hermione walked on nigh to fifteen minutes, finding herself in the Forbidden Forest. She knew that it was strictly forbidden, but she had been visiting it's depths since they had began visiting Grawp with Hagrid.

She knew exactly which areas to avoid, mostly the ones where the acromantula resided. Hermione had come across the centaurs a few times since the Umbridge incident. She actually spoke with Magorian about the circumstances regarding her visit fifth year and he had granted her a reprieve. Apparently, the centaurs didn't like the fact that she was discriminated against anymore than she did.

Hermione settled down in one of the places that the unicorns frequented and decided that she didn't wish to wait any longer for food. With an uncertain tone, she spoke.

"Tippy." The small elf appeared almost immediately and when she realized where she was, Tippy looked horrified.

"Miss Lexy, why yous in this dirty forest? It's not safe for yous." Hermione softly chastised the elf.

"It's Hermione, Tippy, and you don't have to call me Mistress. I only called you because I wanted to know if you would do me a favor." The small elf began bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Of course, Missy, Tippy loves to serve hers mistress." Hermione sighed at the elf's willful behavior, but let it go.

"Could you fetch me a picnic basket with food and my textbooks from my room? I think I'm going to spend some time outside today." Tippy nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Miss, Tippy will be back quickly with the things Miss needs."

Hetnione gave the elf a smile and a nod before she disappeared. With a wave of her wand, Hermione conjured a large fluffy blanket to spread across the ground. She erected a few rudimentary wards, just enough to warn her if something approached. Tippy was back with her things before she had completely settled in on her blanket.

After thanking the eager elf, Hermione opened the picnic basket and found a variety of foods. Bacon sandwiches, fruit, chicken salad sandwiches, some crisps that she knew Hermione liked. With a smile, Hermione dug into the food and opened a text book. She would work on her homework today in peace and she wouldn't have deal with anyone until dinner.

-O-

Draco was horrified by what he saw. Scars littered his beloved's body and she thought that she was hideous. How she could ever think that Draco wasn't sure.

Draco knew that Theo's words had embarrassed her. She had felt a sense of shame at them, that much was obvious. He hated that he had witnessed her worst scar, that he had done nothing to prevent it. It was his fault she felt so terribly about herself.

However, there was nothing he could do about it now except make her realize that he could never find her disfigured or hideous. Stalking over, Draco punched Theo in the arm.

"Why would you do that? Why would you say that to her like that?" Theo looked sheepish but glared at his friend.

"Just because you love my sister doesn't mean you are welcome to get in our business every time we argue. For the record, I didn't mean to hurt her. The words just kind of fell out." Draco raked his hand through his hair.

"Well who knows where the fuck she is now. You knew she had scars. Why did it surprise you so much?" Theo shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I just never actually pictured them. I know you described the scar on her arm. She told me about the scars from sectumsempra. Do you know what the long scar down her chest was?" Draco shrugged.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I know when her and the idiot duo fought our fathers in the Department of Mysteries, she was injured by Dolohov. I have a feeling that was a gift he left her." Theo cursed.

"I always liked that prick. What does that say about who I am?" Draco shrugged again.

"I'm not sure. I called him 'brother'. I think that makes me worse." Theo didn't answer for a few moments . When he turned to Draco, his gaze was hard.

"You don't think she's hideous, do you?" Draco shook his head emphatically.

"Absolutely not. I knew about the worst scar. I knew what it looked like. Scars don't matter to me." Theo gave a satisfied nod. After a few moments, he continued his inquiry.

"Did she sleep alright? Any nightmares? My father would have my arse for not making sure that she was alright through the night, but was instead checking on a piece of arse." Draco snorted.

"We both know Weaselette isn't just a piece of arse. You're starting to feel something for her or you would have already moved on long ago." Theo was silent before he begrudgingly agreed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. What about Hermione?" Draco wasn't sure how his friend would react to the thought of Draco in his twin's bed, but he knew he couldn't lie about it. Theo was one of the few people that could tell when Draco lied.

"She did have a nightmare, but I helped her through it." Theo was surprised.

"You were able to get her to leave the silencing spell off her door?" Draco shook his head, irritated his friend just wouldn't leave it alone.

"No, I carried her to bed and she asked me to stay with her. I didn't do anything with her, I swear. I held her close and when she woke up scared, I comforted her." Theo looked furious for a few moments, but finally his face relaxed.

"I'm glad you were there for her, man." Draco nodded.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. I hate to kick you out, but I have Quidditch practice." Theo stood quickly.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch. Hope Hermione shows up." Draco gave a nod as he herded his friend towards the door. If she didn't show up, Draco wasn't quite so sure about how Theo would handle it.

-O-

Even with the use of warming charms, Hermione was cold. It had been hours since she had stalked out of her common room and fled to the Forbidden Forest. She had accomplished five assignments and did some light reading for Herbology. However, she was frozen to the bone now and was ready to go back inside.

After shrinking all her belongings and tucking them into her jeans pocket, Hermione began to make the short walk back to the castle. She dreaded having to face her brother and Draco. Looking back, she had thrown a bit of a temper tantrum and she was embarrassed.

She slunk into the school through a side door, hoping to not alert anyone to her presence. Hermione knew she would have to deal with her two Slytherins eventually, but she really wasn't sure she was equipped for it this moment.

Before she entered the Great Hall, Hermione glanced around to see if Theo and Draco were in attendance. They were and they both looked worried. Guilt coursed through her as she realized that absolutely nobody but Tippy had any idea where she was. She should have sent a patronus that she was safe, especially after yesterday.

Hermione entered with a purpose, not wanting anyone to stop her with unimportant things that they thought she should deal with. The Hufflepuff prefects were famous for this, being too afraid to approach Draco and self-important enough to think it warranted her attention. She didn't need to know about the sounds made in the Hufflepuff common room. She directed them time and time again to inform Professor Sprout, but she didn't think that they had followed through.

Hermione took her seat by Ginny at the Gryffindor table and prayed that she hadn't heard about what happened. Her friend shot her a knowing glance, informing her that she did indeed know that she had been M.I A. but wasn't going to comment on it. This meant she had been told the reason for her absence. Hermione was beginning to wonder if her brother had a passing fancy for the redhead or maybe a bit more. After piling food on her plate, Ginny opened the conversation.

"I'm in exile with you now. Everyone found out that I'm going to the Ball with your brother and nobody will speak to me. I'm entirely certain that Harry will find out before I go to bed." Hermione wasn't sure what to say to this.

"Are you upset he'll find out? " Ginny gave her a hard smile.

"As much as I love Harry, I won't be the pathetic girl that sits around and waits on him because he felt the need to go shag other girls. I know what our break up was. A way for him to fuck other girls and not feel guilty. He wants his cake and to eat it too, and it doesn't matter how much I love him, I won't give him that. I'm going to do everything in my power to move on. I think I could genuinely develop feelings for Theo. It's what Harry would deserve." Hermione really had to think about how she wanted to respond to her friend's statement. Taking a deep breath, she launched off not knowing exactly where it would take her.

"I'm happy that you're not going to let Harry dictate your feelings and actions. I'm happy that you're going out and having fun. If you're just having fun with Theo, that's great. I'm begging you, Gin, please don't go out with him and get him hooked on you if this is only a game. I think he really likes you, and I don't want you to use him as a rebound from Harry and then dump him when Harry comes crawling back." An incredulous look passed over Ginny's face and she knew it was going to be bad.

"You think I'm going to play your brother like some evil Slytherin would? Do I seem like that kind of girl to you? If I do, I don't think we can be friends any longer." Without waiting for a response, Ginny threw her fork down and jumped to her feet so she could storm out of the Great Hall. Neville looked on in sympathy.

"She took that completely the wrong way and she'll realize it tomorrow morning when her anger has settled." Hermione gave a silent nod and continued to work on her meal. After another ten minute of picking, she finally excused herself.

It wasn't hard to see that Theo and Draco excused themselves right after she did. However, she paid them no mind and continued up to her common room as if she didn't notice them. She let herself into the common room via password and had almost made it to her bedroom when they both came through and called out her name. With a sigh, she turned to face them. When she saw their faces, she felt terrible for the stress that she saw there. She turned and faced them both but remained silent. Theo was the first to speak.

"Princess, please forgive me. I wasn't fully prepared for the extent of your scars. I won't lie about that. However, I am not sickened by them. In no world do I find them hideous. I think you should show them off, like badges of honor. How you received them is definetly something to be proud of." She went still and dipped her head down, saddened that she had run this morning. She could understand how her scars would be a shock to anyone and she should have given him a chance to make up for his negative response.

"No, I'm sorry, Teddy. And Draco. I shouldn't have lost it and ran off. I accomplished nothing except ro make you worry about me." Both men took one of her hands in theirs. Theo bent and kissed her hand first.

"You don't disgust me. I saw your scars as marks of survival." She bowed her head at his words.

"Maybe. I don't know. Fuck." Theo pulled her into his arms.

"This isn't all about your scars. What else is going on?" Hermione felt so weak when a few tears leaked out. She did her best to fight them, but she couldn't hide from them. She snuggled into his embrace.

"Ginny is furious with me. She left the table, and I don't think she's speaking to me." Theo ran his hand up and down her spine while he leaned his cheek against the side of her head.

"She can't be mad at you. Why would she ever be mad at you?" Hermione clutched her to him tighter.

"You." Hermione saw instant understanding on Draco's face, but Theo still didn't understand.

"I don't understand." Hermione explained what had been exchanged between herself and her friend, only to be pulled in tighter by her brother. As much as he wanted to say he didn't need protecting, Hermione could tell that he appreciated her concern. He kissed the top of her head when she was finished and smiled.

"It will all be better tomorrow when she has calmed down and she realizes that's exactly what she would do for someone she was afraid that was playing her brother." Hermione have him a short nod.

"I'm sorry for worrying you today, and for overreacting. I should know better by now, but apparently I'm still learning." He kissed her forehead and laughed softly.

"No apologies necessary. I started the whole thing with my horrible first reaction. I just want you to know that you aren't disgusting and you don't horrify me." Hermione gave him a smile and nod.

"I know. I hate to run, but I have to go do rounds. I'm with Lisa Turpin tonight. Hopefully, she doesn't want to tell me all about shagging the both of you." Her brother's eyes were unreadable so she assumed that she was correct in her assumption that they had indeed shagged her. She heaved a deep sigh and smiled.

"You two wear my patience." He gave her a boyish grin as she walked towards the portrait hole. Hermione gave them both a wave as she left, realizing that she never actually made it into her room.

-O-

Draco hadn't actually gotten a chance to speak to Hermione about his feelings regarding her scars. Theo didn't stick around after Hermione went to go do rounds and he could only imagine it was to go chew out Weaselette. Theo might like her more than the average girl, but there was no way she would ever win out if she was against Hermione.

Draco worked on homework while he was alone, getting three assignments finished. He still had History of Magic left, but he really didn't think that he could read another word. Draco had almost dozed off when he heard the portrait hole open. His eyes snapped open and watched Hermione come in. He gave her a smile as she met his eyes

"Go change into your pajamas and come back out. I want to talk to you." He saw her thunderous expression so he hurriedly added a please.

Hermione took her time while she was changing. If it had been any other woman, Draco would have been irate that he had been made to wait. However, since it was Hermione, he happily accepted that she needed time to wind down.

When she appeared twenty minutes later, she had obviously showered as well as put on her pajamas. She joined him on the couch so he pulled her feet into his lap and began kneading the arch of one of her feet. Hermione obviously relaxed into the couch and let out a sigh of pleasure. Draco began after a few minutes of work on her feet.

"I don't find you hideous and I don't think your scars are ugly. I think they fit you. You've always been a warrior, someone that stood up for what she believed in no matter what the cost. The scars fit my vision of you." She shifted slightly and Draco could tell that she warmed at his words. She was silent for a long time before she finally spoke.

"Thank you. I'm very self-conscious about them and that makes me feel better." The silence stretched out for another ten minutes before he spoke again.

"Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me? Nothing would make me happier than having you on my arm." Her hands instantly started fiddling with the strings on her shirt and her brows drew downward. When she spoke, it was reluctant.

"I'm afraid of what you expect from me, Draco. I'm not very experienced with men. In fact, I'm not experienced at all, and I don't -" Draco cut her off with a squeeze to her foot.

"I kind of figured that you were unexperienced. I know that I am experienced, but I don't want you to think that I expect you to become physical until you're more than ready. The last thing I want is for you to feel pressured into something you might regret." She visibly relaxed and took in a deep breath.

"If you mean that, then yes, I'll go with you." He leaned down and pulled on her hand so she had to sit up. He pressed his lips to hers and relished her soft skin against his. He didn't make the kiss long or deep, just enough to portray his happiness.

When he pulled away, he gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you." She smiled this time and spun on the couch so she could lay her head in his lap. Draco picked up the book from the night before and began reading.

He read into the night, even after she dropped off to sleep. It was late when he finally dropped off to sleep with Hermione's head in his lap, book in his hand resting on the couch, and his head leaned back against the headrest, dreaming of wonderful things hopefully to come.

A/N- Another one down. Not as long as the few before it, but hope it's just as satisfying. Draco has a date for the Ball! Anyways, leave me your thoughts, I love them so.

Love,

A


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- I'm so sorry this chapter has taken forever to get to you! My husband and I have finally decided to divorce and I've been trying to find a new place and vice versa. Hang in there with me, please! Thanks for all your positive feedback, it hasn't gone unnoticed! Anyways, enough about me.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. In my wildest and wettest dreams, I wrote about Harry Potter and Co. but I always wake up. Dammit!

Chapter 14

October 20, 1998

Hermione was gathering her things to stow away in her satchel, things she would need for her classes that day. She had yet to see Draco, which somewhat surprised her as he always wanted to walk to breakfast with her. Figuring he had plans with Theo, she had tried to ignore the feeling of being forgotten, like she wasn't important enough to tell that he had made other plans.

After double checking that her homework was in her satchel, Hermione checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. She still hadn't gotten used to her new appearance, but it no longer surprised her when she looked in the mirror. The Gryffindor had gotten used to her green eyes, had even come to think that they were a beautiful color. As much as everyone commented on her platinum locks, sometimes she still missed her mousy brown curls. She had just started for the portrait door when Draco and Theo both appeared out of Draco's room.

"You weren't going to leave us here, were you?" She saw the impish twinkle in their eyes, but she had no idea why. Narrowing her eyes just a little, she shrugged.

"Well, yes, I was. I thought that Draco had already left since he wasn't out here. I thought the two of you had plans." Draco drew her into a loose hug as he spoke.

"If I wasn't going to walk with you, I would have told you, not just not shown up." She felt better after hearing his words so she smiled.

"Well, I'm happy to walk down with you now. We can all go together. Although, why aren't you walking with Ginny, Theo?" Her brother had taken up the habit of escorting Ginny to breakfast from Gryffindor Tower. She hadn't heard him whine about being up early a single time so she could only assume that he was enjoying himself. Ginny was definetly enjoying herself, Hermione was pleased to note. Her mind briefly wandered to the day after Ginny had blown up at her for worrying about Theo getting hurt.

*Flashback*

Hermione was eating her breafast quietly, not really wanting to draw any attention to herself. She knew that today was going to be a lonely day with Ginny angry at her, but she couldn't bring herself to apologize. Hermione knew that her brother was definetly acting like Ginny was more than just a random girl to shag. Hermione also knew that Ginny still loved Harry and was on the lookout for a rebound. She definetly didn't want her brother to get hurt and Ginny would be the first to issue a warning to another girl who was doing this to one of her brothers. She was just about finished with her meal when Ginny sat down next to her. Her eyes were downcast and she heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry, 'Mi. I had no right to get angry with you for being a good sister. You're just making sure Theo doesn't get hurt and that's the exact same thing I would do for any of my brothers." Hermione wrapped her arm through Ginny's and laid her head on the younger girl's shoulder.

"I'm not angry with you. I just don't want you to think that I think you would hurt him on purpose. You're not that person. I'm just worried that he likes you more than a quick shag and you're going to take Harry back as soon as he hears you're going out with other boys. I know you love him and it might sound bitchy, but Theo deserves for a girl to love him, not just use him as revenge." Ginny nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Truth time. I'm not sure if I could ever take Harry back. Not right now at least. He dumped me because he wanted to go shag other girls, because he was lonely. Basically, shagging other girls was more important than the fact that I love him or that he supposedly loves me. Yeah, I still love him, but my dad has always told me that I deserved the best. Right now, Harry isn't the best." Hermione's heart broke a little listening to her friend and how it felt to not be as important as shagging other girls. She slipped her hand around Ginny's waist and gave her a side-hug.

"I'm not going to get in the middle of you and Theo. It's your business. Just promise me that if he starts developing feelings and you're not, you'll let him go. I know he's been an arsehole in the past, but he deserves that much." Ginny returned the side-hug with a smile.

"I promise. Now in the words of my brother Ron, lets eat!"

*End of Flashback*

Theo cleared his throat to get his sister's attention.

"She's going to meet us at the table. We're sitting with you at the Gryff table." Hermione was thoroughly confused at their actions.

"What is going on here? There is something you aren't telling me." Theo gave her a big, megawatt smile.

"It's our nineteenth birthday, Princess! Happy birthday!" Hermione was completely taken aback. How in the world had she managed to forget not only Theo's birthday, but her own? She suddenly felt like she was two inches tall. Her face crumpled at how shitty Theo must feel now.

"I am so sorry, Theo, I can't believe I forgot our birthday. I didn't even get you a gift, good Godric, what kind of sister am I?" Theo stepped forward and gave her a hug, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"I don't need a gift, spending it with you for the first time of our lives is more than enough for me." Hermione stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"You're so good to me. I don't deserve you." Theo openly laughed at her words.

"You're wrong there, Princess, I don't deserve you. As your gift, Ginny put together a small party for tonight and I invited Potty and the Weasel. McGonagall even gave her approval of the whole thing." Hermione was stunned. She knew that her brother hated Ron and barely tolerated Harry. The fact that he would invite them to a birthday party he was sharing with her meant a lot to her. She couldn't stop herself from throwing herself into his arms and kissing his cheek again.

"You're the best brother ever." Theo looked extremely pleased with himself at her words so she smirked at him. When he released her, she hugged Draco.

"You two are simply amazing." Draco just smiled at her and held out his arm to escort her to breakfast. She threaded her arm through his and shot him a smile.

The trio left their dorm room and started down the many staircases that seperated her from the Great Hall. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to seeing her best friends that evening. She hadn't seen them for almost two months and she could most definetly tell. However, she couldn't help but wonder how Ginny and Theo would act around Harry. Harry deserved everything he got, but she didn't want her birthday party ruined because of it.

They entered the Great Hall together and made their way to the Gryffindor table. Hermione wasn't entirely sure that it would turn out without bloodshed, but she had no choice but to hope. As it turns out, Ginny had arrived early and made sure to run anyone who wasn't a friend or at least understanding off to the opposite end of the table. When Hermione sat, it was with Theo, Draco, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. The Gryffindor couldn't have been happier.

They sat quietly and started to put food on their plates, Theo on one side and Draco on the other. The six of them ate breakfast together despite the stares, all of them acting like they didn't notice them even though the whole of the Great Hall was currently enthralled.

After they had all dined, Hermione started out of the door from the Great Hall with Draco, Theo, and Neville. They were all headed to Herbology, the atmosphere light and airy between them. Theo and Neville were debating the need for Herbology in today's sphere of academics. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close as he spoke.

"Happy birthday, Princess. I hope it's a great day for you." Hermione leaned into his side, but remained silent at his words. To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure how she was supposed to react. It was true that she and Draco had shared small kisses over the last week, but they had never spoken of their future past the Halloween Ball. Hermione refused to be the nagging date, always demanding more, so she took every word and action from the Slytherin with a grain of salt. Draco had never asked for more, but he had also never treated her like she deserved less either.

Hermione took her seat between Neville and Theo and listened carefully as Professor Sprout began her lecture about the more dangerous plants at Hogwarts. She listened carefully and took diligent notes, making sure to stay completely unbiased.

Hermione was more than a little surprised when she was joined for lunch by the two Slytherins. She had made a comment to them about how she had felt a little worried, but she had been silenced fairly quickly.

"Stop worrying, Princess. Draco and I both know what it means to sit at the lion's table. It doesn't bother us." She felt a little obligated to tell them to join their friends, but when Theo raised his eyebrows at her, she mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key.

The group of six was far more boisterous and talkative at lunch than they were at breakfast. Ginny, Theo, and Draco were debating what the most desirable traits in a seeker were while Neville and Luna were talking softly with each other. Hermione really wasn't engaged in any of the conversations, just quietly listening to their chatter with a smile in her face.

The Gryffindor recalled how horrified she had been when she learned that Theo was her brother. Never in a million years had she forseen that he would become one of the most important people in her life. She had never imagined that she would develop feelings for Draco Malfoy, and she had damn sure never thought that her friends would be civil to the two Slytherin. Maybe finding out she was a Nott hadn't been the worst thing in the world.

The six of them finished their lunch and once again, Theo, Draco, Neville, and Hermione made their way towards Potions. Hermione looked forward to this class least of all because it was one that she shared with Pansy. The Slytherin girl made constant comments under her breath about how she was shagging Draco and that he would never want such an uptight swot. Hermione hadn't said anything yet, had just concentrated on ignoring her, but she knew the girl's words were a lie. Draco was constantly with either herself or Theo and she didn't believe that he would say the things he did to Hermione if he didn't mean them.

Thankfully, this class period she was paired with Terry Boot, an intelligent Ravenclaw that had never been rude to Hermione or made fun of her for being a lion instead of an eagle. Theo was with Pansy and Neville was paired with Draco so Hermione knew she had gotten the better end of the deal by far.

She and Terry dutifully took notes on the process of brewing Skelegro, both knowing that there would be no problem in making this potion. When they were bid to begin brewing, Terry volunteered to go gather their ingredients while Hermione readied the cauldron.

The pair brewed in companionable silence, the only conversation between them being the delegation of which steps would be performed by who. It was after Hermione had sealed their vial of potion to hand in that Terry finally spoke.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Halloween Ball?" Hermione was more than a little surprised at his words. The Ravenclaw was known far and wide for having a long-standing relationship with Hannah Abbott. Hermione had heard nothing about the pair of them splitting so it was a little difficult to believe what he had just asked her.

"Aren't you dating Hannah?" The Ravenclaw blushed a vivid red before he had the grace to glance away from her gaze.

"Well, my mum told me that I needed to ask you, that you were a far better prospect." Hermione was floored.

"What makes me a better prospect? I'm confused." Terry started to scratch one of the wood grooves on their table.

"For one, you're Hermione Granger. You're famous. You're also a Nott and despite them following Voldemort, they're still considered a wonderful catch." Hermione really wasn't even sure what she wanted to say to this man. Both Theo and Draco were shooting her questioning looks so she knew she needed to handle it quickly.

"Do you even like me, Terry? As more than a friend?" His eyes met hers briefly.

"I was never attracted to you before. Sure, you're gorgeous now, but I still think Hannah is the most beautiful woman in the world." Hermione didn't know if she should be shocked at his complete honesty or hurt. She decided to let the hurt go. After all, she knew she hadn't been attractive before.

"How would Hannah feel if she knew that you were asking me right now?" Terry blushed again.

"She already knows. Hannah isn't speaking to me. I didn't want her to think she did something wrong when I didn't ask her to be my date. I explained that I didn't want to, but my parents were pressuring me. She still told me to fuck off and refuses to speak to me." Hermione wanted to shake her head at his complete stupidity. Instead, she heaved a deep sigh.

"Hannah sees you asking me as a betrayal. She sees herself as not good enough to be seen with you and you've made her feel that way. If I say no and you ask her, she knows she'll be your second choice. No girl ever wants to feel that way." Terry looked confused.

"But you're my second choice and I told her that.' Hermione tried not to let that affect her either. As soon as he realized what he said, Terry started to stammer.

"I didn't...mean that. Merlin, I-I-I am so sorry." Hermione simply held up her hand to put her friend out of his misery.

"I know what you meant. For one, I already have a date so my answer is no. I really hope you can get Hannah to go with you, but I wouldn't hold your breath. Grovel on your belly and maybe she'll come around. If she tells you to fuck off, go alone and look miserable. Maybe you won't lose her completely. For future references, don't ever put someone ahead of her if you love her, not another woman and not your parent's wishes either." Terry looked thrilled to be being turned down and she found herself hoping that things worked out for him and Hannah even though he damn sure didn't deserve it.

Once class had ended, Terry hurried off in the direction of the library. She hoped Hannah was there and he was able to convince her to go with him. However, Hermione knew she would tell him to fuck off so she expected Hannah to do the same. A hand slipped around her waist and pulled her close, Draco's body sharing it's warmth with her in the cool of the dungeons.

"What was that about?" Hermione sighed as she gave him a small smile.

"His parents instructed him to ask me to the Ball because I'm a better match than Hannah. He had a moment of stupidity and actually did it." Draco's eyes flared briefly before he schooled his expression.

"Is he heartbroken you told him no?" Hermione gave him another smile.

"No. He is actually thrilled. He made sure to tell me I was really his second choice and then apologized for it profusely when he realized just how terrible it sounded. He wants to take Hannah, but I have a feeling she's going to tell him to piss off." Draco gave a short bark of laughter that seriously reminded her of Sirius in that moment. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

"You may have been his second choice, but you were my only choice. If you had told me no, I would have holed up in the common room and drank a lot of firewhiskey." Hermione gave him a little smirk as she reveled in his attentions. She couldn't help but admit that she loved it when he kissed her neck. That fluttery feeling inside her made her feel a little lightheaded.

The four friends split ways and started for their own common rooms. Neville and Luna had been invited to their impromptu party in their common room and the elves would be providing food and drink. Hermione wanted to make sure that it was clean and uncluttered before everyone arrived. As soon as they entered the room, Hermione was off, making sure that there was no way their room could be considered dirty.

-O-

Draco watched as Hermione flitted through the room casting spells to clean up their common room. He figured that he should help her, but to be honest, he had no knowledge of any cleaning spells. He had had elves his entire life so there was never any need for him to learn them.

As he bent to pick up his discarded book and return it to his room, his mind wandered to Boot and her words regarding their conversation. He had known that he was asking her to the Ball and for a few anxious moments, he had wondered if she had been agreeing to go with him.

The Slytherin hated to think that about the woman he loved, but there was simply no rational reason for her to want to be with him. She could do far better than Draco and he had no problem admitting it. It just made the fact that he was her choice so much more meaningful.

Draco had to admit that he was just a little nervous about this party tonight. He could barely tolerate Potter, but he would for Hermione. Weasel, however, was a different story. Sure, his family had had a long standing rivalry with his for centuries, but that wasn't even what this was about.

There were many factors that played into his extreme dislike of Ron Weasley. The first was definetly motivated by jealousy. He had loved Hermione for years, longer than the Weasel had been interested in her. He had watched from a distance while she had watched Weasel with dreamy eyes. He had watched from afar while she was upset and hurt because Weasel was with the Brown slag. He had heard her tears the night of the Quidditch match, had listened to her words to Potter about the situation. He had wanted so badly to tell her his feelings then, but it hadn't been safe.

Draco was also aware that Weasel had left Hermione and Potter on their little stint into the wilderness. He didn't know why he had left or what the circumstances were, but he had heard whispers about it from the lower-level Death Eaters. By this time, Weasel has seemed interested in her so he could only assume that made their fight even worse for her. One of these days, he would have to ask her the specifics.

The third reason for extremely disliking the Weasel was a recent discovery. When Hermione had suffered a nightmare in front of himself and Theo, she had said that she hadn't stolen the sword, that Ron had. When she realized what she had said, Hermione had instantly been wracked with guilt for outing her friend in her half-awake state. In a crux, this meant that Hermione had suffered the torture from his aunt to keep Weasley safe. The most horrific thing was that the Weasel had let her. That was simply unforgivable. Hermione drew him out of his thoughts with a pillow smacking his head.

"Drake! Wake up! Everyone is going to be here in fifteen minutes and I need to change. Can you make sure the elves put the food in the kitchen?" He rushed her, his fingers finding her sides so he could tickle her.

"You want me to do a favor for you so you throw things at me?" She giggled as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"I called your name three times, but you didn't hear me. In fact, you looked angry. I figured if you were angry at me, a pillow would either make it worse or make it better." Draco couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her from behind. He pressed several kisses to the sensitive skin underneath her ear before he reassured her.

"I wasn't angry with you, Princess, I promise. My mind just wandered. I'm sorry." She was tentative as she turned slightly to press a soft kiss to his jaw, the only thing she could reach. His heart warmed and his cock twitched at her shy show of affection. He smiled at her as he spoke.

"Go change. I'll take care of the elves." She smiled and skipped to her room while Draco surveyed the room. He wasn't sure what elves were bringing what, but he had an idea. He wasn't entirely sure that it would work, but he was willing to give it a shot.

"Tippy?" It was the first time he had ever sounded tentative when he called for an elf, but this elf's masters were the Notts. She had no loyalty to Draco and therefore didn't have to answer her summons. However, the small elf appeared with a smile on her face.

"Why is Master Draco calling for Tippy? Is there something wrong with Missy Lexi? Or Master Theo?" Draco knelt so he could look at the elf face-on.

"You know she likes to be called Hermione. No, though, they're fine. It's their birthday so as a surprise do you think you could whip up a batch of your brownie ice cream? It's both their favorites." Tippy was nodding her head so fast that Draco wasn't sure she could see straight.

"Oh yes, Master Draco, Tippy will makes her ice cream for hers Masters." Without waiting for another word, the small elf disappeared with a pop.

Before Draco could even turn around, other elves began popping in with what looked like trays of food. He directed them to the kitchen as Hermione had asked, but they seemed to already know where to put them. It made him wonder if Hermione had spoken with them already.

The pair of elves had just popped out of the room when there was a knock at the door. Draco moved to the portrait and opened it, letting Theo inside. He clapped Draco on the shoulder and flopped on the couch before he spoke.

"I know you hate Weasel, but try not to fight. I don't want to ruin our first birthday together." Draco nodded and looked at his clasped hands.

"I know. I won't try to fight with either one of them as long as they treat her good. What about you? Are you and Potter going to get along since you're all but shagging his ex?" Theo shrugged but his lips were turned up ever so slightly at the ends.

"I'm not going to start anything or even flaunt it, but if he starts something I'm going to finish it. I'm not scared of him just because he's Harry Potter." Draco chuckled lightly.

"We're quite the pair. I have to try to play nice with Weasel and you have to play nice with Potty. What a mess we are." They were able to chuckle before they were interrupted by another knock on the door. Apparently Potter and Weasel had met up with Neville and Luna because they had all arrived together. The Dynamic Duo looked excited, and Draco could only imagine that it was at the thought of seeing Hermione.

The four of them came forward through the door and Neville instantly reached out to shake Theo's hand. Luna had her hand through his arm and both Potter and Weasley wandered around, obviously looking for Hermione. Her bedroom door opened and revealed her to the group at the same time a knock sounded on the door again. Theo went forward this time and opened it to let in Ginny.

Draco would have missed the exchange between the two of them if Weasel hadn't been blocking his view of Hermione. Theo did nothing, but Ginny stepped in and went to her tip toes to press a soft kiss to Theo's lips.

"Hello again, Handsome." Theo just smirked at her before he reached out and brushed a wisp of hair from her cheek.

"Hello, Duchess. Ready for the party?" The rest of their quiet conversation was lost over Weasley yelling.

"What the fuck, Ginny? Don't tell me you went from Harry to Nott? Could you do any worse?" It was precisely at this moment that Hermione reached out and shoved Weasley in the chest.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that! He's treated me far better than you have in the last few months. Don't forget your words to me at King's Cross." Draco wasn't entirely sure what she was talking about, but he knew that her words were meant to put Weasley in his place. The Slytherin was happy to see that it worked.

"I'm sorry, 'Mi, but fuck. You can't expect me to have that dropped on me out of nowhere and not react like that." She crossed her arms and raised one perfect eyebrow.

"If you actually read the letters I sent you, you would have known. I see even my letters rate below everything else in your life." Potter had yet to say a word, but the anger was there burning in his eyes. Hermione swung her gaze to him and popped off before he could think of speaking.

"I don't want to hear a fucking word from you. You ditched her so you could shag other girls. Theo is taking her to the Ball and if they develop feelings for each other, that's your own damn fault. Don't you even say one word about it the rest of the night."

Just like that, the Dynamic Duo had their instructions and seemed to follow them without protest. Draco could only shake his head and praise Merlin that Hermione had guided them through the war or there would have been no chance at their side winning.

Weasley folded his arms around Hermione and was whispering in her ear. She hugged him back as she laughed softly at his words. Draco didn't want to be jealous of their time together, but he couldn't help it. They had a history and he was afraid it would always be more important than just a date to a dance. It was in this moment that he vowed to ask Hermione to he his girlfriend. He had wanted to wait until after their first date, but she deserved better than the uncertainty she surely felt while waiting.

Luna was in the background starting music, although it was no music that Draco had ever heard before. He was discovering that while Luna seemed to be a great friend, she was extremely eclectic and imaginative. Potter was now hugging Hermione and she was laughing while she poked him in the side.

Luna was swaying to the music with her arms in the air and she was beckoning for Neville to join her. Draco really wanted to go steal Hermione from her friends, but he knew she would be saddened. She missed them like crazy even though they didn't deserve her. Instead, he joined Theo and Ginny in the kitchen to fill a plate.

"Way to bring a room to a screeching halt, Weaselette." There was a hint of laughter in his tone so she simply smiled at him. Small talk went on around him after Neville and Luna joined them. The Golden Trio eventually joined them, but the room was unbearably full. Draco took his usual seat on the couch to finish his meal and it wasn't long before everyone else followed after him.

Much to his surprise and delight, Hermione squeezed into the spot between himself and Theo. Theo looked down at her and smiled before he kissed the top of her head.

"Having a good birthday, Princess?" She gave him a nod and a smile while she continued to inhale her meal. He didn't think he had ever seen her eat that fast, so he supposed he could attribute it to the presence of her friends.

The three of them laughed and joked while they caught up with each other. It was in this moment that Draco was able to truly see their friendship. They were friends, as good of friends as he was with Theo, but he could see that they were growing apart. He knew that would sadden Hermione, but there wasn't much she could do about it at the time being. They had chosen different paths in life.

It was after they had finished eating that Tippy popped into existence carrying a platter and huge bowl. Hermione and Theo both looked startled when she set them down to reveal a huge cake with blue icing and her signature brownie ice cream. She jumped up and down on the balls of her feet while she spoke.

"Happy birthdays, Master Theo and Missy Lexi! Master Draco asked me if I's would make my brownie ice cream fors a surprise and I says yes. Lola wanted to makes you a cake so we hopes you like it." Hermione removed herself from the couch with a soft groan so she could kneel and hug the elf.

"Thank you so much, Tippy! It's the best gift we have received. You know we love your brownie ice cream. Make sure you tell Lola how much we love her cake, it's beautiful." Theo didn't move like Hermione did, but he gave the elf a small smile.

"Thank you, Tippy. It's wonderful." The elf clapped her little hands together before she disappeared. Weasley looked on in confusion.

"You have an elf? You haven't tried to free her yet?" Hermione instantly looked incensed as she drew up to her full unimpressive height.

"I've spoken with Lola, Tippy, and Jingle extensively about freedom. They deny wanting it, they say they love taking care of us. I now pay them and insist that they have days off. They're happy and I'm happy. I haven't met any of the other elves to ask them." Ron scrunched his eyes in concentration.

"You must be slipping if you haven't found the other elves to question them. Good Godric, you wouldn't leave the Hogwart's elves alone. They all ran and hid from you because they were certain you were going to plop one of those hideous hats on their heads." Typical Weasley, not even realizing that his mouth was making his friend feel worse. Hermione colored slightly and dipped her head hoping nobody would see. Rather than let her be embarrassed, Draco reached out and took her hand in his and pulled her back down next to him.

"It wouldn't matter if she had spoken to all the elves or not, they would all tell her the exact same thing. I do know them all and they love serving the House of Nott. They would never want freedom." She gave him a soft smile before she leaned forward to begin serving the ice cream and the cake.

-O-

The cake and ice cream truly were delicious, just like everything else that Tippy and Lola ever cooked. Since she had eaten so much of her dinner, there wasn't much room left for dessert, but she did her absolute best to put some away. When she finally heaved a sigh and pushed her plate away, she leaned over onto Draco since he was already finished.

"I ate far too much, I feel like I could get sick." He bent and kissed her head while he chuckled.

"Well, it's about time you finally ate. You are still very slender from your extended vacation and you don't eat enough to keep a cat alive." She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out before she smiled.

"I eat until I'm no longer hungry. That doesn't seem like starving myself to me." His chuckle was from deep in his chest and she could feel it under her cheek. He was so comfortable underneath her that it made her want to drop off for a short nap. Instead of allowing herself to do this, she laced her fingers with his.

"Thank you for asking Tippy. She makes my day everytime I see her. I miss the elves so they must miss us in return." He leaned down and kissed her neck before speaking.

"I've never really thought about it, but I'm sure you're right." With a quick glance, Hermione was able to ascertain that Ron was about to lose the tenuous grip he had on his temper. She didn't even get a word in before he exploded.

"Oh, fuck no! My sister starts dating Theo fucking Nott and my ex-girlfriend slash best friend is all over Draco Malfoy. You're showing him far more attention than you ever did me. Are you two even dating or are you just giving it up because you can?" Hermione could feel her face flame again as his words rang true. She wasn't dating Draco and she allowed him far more liberties than she ever had Ron. She didn't even have a good excuse. Without even consciously thinking about it, she pulled away from Draco and knotted her hands in her lap. Draco, however, was having none of this. He rose to his feet and advanced on Ron and for a moment Hermione was afraid he was going to hit him.

"First of all, you were off cheating on Hermione while you were dating. You weren't spending any time with her for her to become more inclined to showing you affection. Maybe if you had given a fuck about her, she would be curled into your side instead of mine. As for dating me, she isn't yet because I had planned on asking her after the Halloween Ball. I wanted to have an amazing first date with her, and then end it with me asking her to be mine. You couldn't just ruin it for her, you had to make her feel cheap. Once again, I ask, what kind of fucking friend are you?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had already made plans to ask her to date him. He was simply waiting for the perfect moment. Without a second thought, she grasped his hand to gain his attention.

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend. I don't need a perfect moment for that to happen." He bent and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You may not need it, but you deserve it, Princess." Theo was nodding sagely to her right, but remained silent. He was letting her fight her own battles. Or letting Draco fight them.

"Regardless, I accept." She turned to Ron with her impassive mask that she had learned from her favorite two Slytherins. "You, of all people, don't get to judge me, Ronald. You accuse me of sleeping around, again, and it was you who was doing that. Don't cast judgment unless your hands are clean." Ron's face fell at her words and he shoved his fingers through his hair.

"That's not what I meant, Hermione, I promise. I know it sounded like that and I'm so sorry. You're both right, I have no right to say anything. I'm sorry I ruined your perfect moment. Please forgive me." She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I forgive you."

Draco took his seat again and didn't give her a chance to lean away. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest once more while they all chatted quite amicably around her. Unsurprisingly, the conversation turned to quidditch, which made Hermione even more uninterested in talking. Her full belly and Draco's radiating warmth were quickly putting her to sleep.

It seemed like hours before everyone started to stand so they could leave. Hermione went to her feet in showing she was a good hostess and moved to wish everyone good night. She thanked Neville and Luna with quick hugs before they promised to see her for breakfast the next morning.

Ron came forward and hugged her, whispering another apology in her ear for being a prat. She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair before he walked through the portrait hole. Hermione bestowed Harry with the same treatment, instantly promising to keep writing him when he asked. They were both gone and Hermione couldn't help the empty feeling inside her, but she tried to ignore it when Ginny came forward. She wrapped the younger girl in her arms as she spoke.

"I know that couldn't have been easy for you. I appreciate that you went through it for me. It means a lot." Ginny just tinkled a laugh as she released her friend.

"No worries, 'Mi, you'd do the same for me. See you tomorrow at breakfast." It was finally Theo's turn and he lifted Hermione up in the air and spun her around.

"Thank you, Princess, for spending our birthday with me. It's been memorable and hopefully it's the first of many. Love you." Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"You got it, Teddy. We'll make a tradition of it. I love you too." With a quick kiss to her forehead, he was gone and Hermione laughed to herself as she heard him holler out to Ginny.

"Wait for me, Duchess, I'll walk you to your common room!" She turned to see Draco standing a few feet behind her.

"Has he been calling her Duchess for long?" Draco shook his head.

"Today was the first time I've ever heard him call her anything other than her name or Weaselette." She couldn't help the feeling of dread of what could happen when her brother became attached.

"He already has feelings for her. I can tell. I've never seen him act like that through the years. Granted, I'm sure that you have probably seen far more than I, but I don't think this is an act." Draco shook his head.

"It's not. He really likes her. There isn't anything you can do about it though, but be there if it falls apart." Hermione nodded since she knew that he was completely right. She drifted forward into Draco's arms.

"If I change into my pajamas, will you read to me? I love hearing educational books in your voice." Draco chuckled as he dropped a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Your wish is my command, birthday girl. Go get changed."

Hermione smiled at him as she made her way into her room. She changed quickly, donning a tiny pair of white shorts with a lavender camisole. They weren't her favorites, but they would do. When she re-entered the common room, Draco was wearing his customary silk sleep pants that hung off his hips in the most delicious of ways. His chest was bare and Hermione couldn't place the small tingle in her lower belly. Since he wasn't wearing a shirt, however, her eyes caught sight of his Dark Mark. Her glance was brief but he still saw it. Draco moved forward to stand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. I'll go put a shirt on." Hermione felt terrible so she did the only thing she could do. She reached out and took his hand, keeping him on the couch while her hands roamed up his arm.

Her fingers stroked the skin of his inner wrist before they slowly made their way to the inside of his forearm over his Mark. His skin felt no different and she was surprised to see that up close it resembled a muggle tattoo exactly. Draco sat completely still and she could tell that he was holding his breath. She looked up and met his eyes.

"Don't ever hide from me. I know it's there and I know what you were. No, it's nothing to be proud of, but you should be proud of where those bad decisions led you. You wouldn't be the person in front of me if you hadn't made the choices you did. For that, I'm happy this Mark is here. Please don't feel like you have to hide from me." Hermione was worried she had said too much, that she had been too forthcoming. She was expecting a cold comment or for him to get up and leave in an angry huff. That's what would have happened in the past. None of these things happened though.

Instead, Draco pulled her into his arms and threaded his fingers through her hair so she couldn't look away. His mouth descended on hers, holding the kiss but not deepening it. As little experience as she had, Hermione was almost aching for him to go further. However, he pulled away and pressed a kiss to her forehead before speaking.

"I don't deserve you. I won't hide it from you if that's your wish. Thank you for accepting me. All of me." She leaned forward and kissed his jaw again before she settled with her head on the far end of the couch on a pillow.

Draco began to read about laws concerning magical creatures and his voice put her at ease. She relaxed completely when he pulled her feet into his lap so he could softly rub her instep. Hermione knew she wouldn't last long, and her last thoughts were of the wonderful man reading to her for her birthday.

A/N- Before I forget, I wanted to give Shaymar credit for the idea of calling Ginny Duchess. I just love it. Once again, I want to apologize for the length of time between this chapter and the last. Life is insane and I promise to do my best to keep on writing. Have faith, y'all! Anyways, the Halloween Ball is up next so leave me your thoughts and lemme know what ya think.

Love,

A


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- So happy to hear that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I'm trying to find more time to write, but right now it's kicking my ass. Hang in there with me, I appreciate it! Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, y'all are the bomb diggity! Anyways, enough small talk, lets get down to business!

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing so far. The characters all belong to our queen and the story line has been done so many times it isn't even funny. Only in my wettest dreams do I own Harry Potter and Co.

Chapter 15

October 31, 1998

Hermione had risen early that day despite the fact that their Halloween Ball would be occurring that night and possibly well into the morning. She wished that it was possible for her to sleep in, but her body just never seemed to want to cooperate.

The Head Girl had passed the time by studying in her room until it was socially acceptable to wake her friends so they could join her for breakfast. The chatter at all the tables in the Great Hall had been completely about the Ball; Hermione wasn't entirely sure why everyone was acting like it was the most important thing since the end of the war, but she was doing her best not to judge.

This feat might have been possible if she hadn't been asked by every Slytherin above fifth year to accompany her as her date. She had assumed that after she had turned down Goyle, Flint, and Pucey, the word would have spread and everyone would have quit asking. Not true, it seemed, if she was to base her assumptions on the number of invitations she had received. Not only did they irritate her to high hell, it irritated Draco and made him nervous.

Their first argument as a couple had come because Adrian Pucey had asked her to be his date in front of Draco, had smirked at Draco while he held her hand. She had politely turned him down and Draco had made the comment that they would just keep coming for her if she wasn't any more forceful than that.

Hermione had lit into him, telling him that she wasn't going to be rude for no good reason. She flat out refused to be hateful just so Draco would be more secure in his place at her side. Hermione had yelled at him and told him that if he had a problem trusting her word, because he knew he was being an arsehole, he could find himself another date.

Hermione had stormed out of the Great Hall and locked herself away in her room. She was fuming, but even she knew that she had overreacted. The only reason she could come up with was that she was hormonal due to her monthly, but she refused to let that be the only reason. It just seemed like such a copout.

Finally, a few hours later, she had emerged from her room to find Draco on the couch with Theo playing wizards chess as if nothing had happened. Hermione had taken the seat next to Draco and had began to stammer out an apology. Draco had pulled her into his side and told her that he knew she didn't mean it and that she was sorry. She had pulled back and asked how he knew what she was going to say. He had replied with the diplomatic answer that women had their grouchy week and he had simply chalked up her unusual behavior to her monthly. Hermione had been mortified at his words, but had felt marginally better when Draco told her she was a saint compared to his mother on her monthly.

Draco hadn't been free of female offers of companionship either. Several Slytherins and Ravenclaws had asked him to be their date even though the fact that he was dating Hermione had been spread far and wide. He, however, had no problems telling the girls to fuck off and that he already had a date.

The school, as a whole, hadn't known what to think of the burgeoning relationship between the Head Boy and Head Girl. Most of Gryffindor had been disgusted, making snide comments under their breath everytime she passed by. Hufflepuffs seemed confused by the whole situation, but didn't voice their displeasure like the other houses.

Ravenclaws didn't seem to hate the pair, but there had been several comments about Hermione fishing in waters she had no business being in and Draco going after a girl he would never deserve. Slytherins seemed to hate it the most, but for reasons that Hermione just didn't seem to understand. Theo and Draco had told her that it was because as the scourge of the school, there weren't many options for Slytherins to date. For Hermione to see one of their most exclusive choices, they saw it as stepping in their territory and as a betrayal by Draco.

Neither one of them let the thoughts of others bother them however. Sometimes it was easier said than done, especially when someone told her she was nothing but a traitor to the light and to Harry. Those times, Hermione would just shake her head and try to remember that others were only acting like this because the war was still fresh.

Hermione had dragged Draco out of bed around eight and made him escort her to breakfast. The meal hadn't lasted long since Hermione really didn't think she could sit there much longer and listen to the gossip about the Ball. She and Theo had passed the morning in the library working on homework while Draco attended quidditch practice and Ginny wrote letters to her family.

Lunch had been a picnic shared between all Hermione's friends out by the Black Lake. The air had been chilly, especially blowing off the rippling water, but it had been invigorating and gotten her away from the drama at the tables. Luna had left lunch and headed for the Forbidden Forest so she could search for smilly rickets or billywigs or some creature that Hermione had never heard of. Neville had followed after her with a wide smile on his face. It was in that moment that Hermione realized they wouldn't be searching for any creatures anytime soon.

Since Draco had been at quidditch practice, he still had homework to work on. Hermione accompanied him to the library even though she had no work to do. Instead, she found several books and read for pleasure while Draco caught up his homework. Theo and Ginny had disappeared together, to where or to do what, Hermione had no idea. She still couldn't help but worry about their relationship, but she had been true to her word and stayed out of it.

It had been while Hermione was engrossed in a book detailing the life and work of Morgan le Fey that she was startled by a screech. Draco had jumped as well and they both glared at Ginny when she began to laugh at them. Madam Pince had shushed her loudly while glaring, a sure sign that Ginny was only moments from being kicked out of the library. Instead of taking the warning, Ginny did a little dance in place and leaned over to grab Hermione's arm.

"Come on, it's time for us to go. Get your things and tell Draco you'll see him outside of the Head dorms just before the Ball." Hermione knew there was no chance of discouraging her friend so she sighed loudly and placed her book in her bag. She turned to Draco and gave him a small smile.

"I will see you in a few hours time outside the Head dorms." He looked to be holding back a laugh so she turned and followed Ginny before he let it out and got kicked out of the library as well.

Hermione followed her best girlfriend out of the library and up the three flights of stairs. She really wasn't paying attention to where they were going so when they stopped in front of the Head dorms, Hermione was confused.

"I thought we were getting ready somewhere else if the boys are meeting us outside of my dorms." Ginny just grinned at her.

"Draco said he would get ready in the Slytherin rooms with Theo so we could take over your rooms. Apparently, he knew we would need the time and space. " Hermione shoved her friend goodnaturedly before she muttered the password.

"That is nice of Draco. I'll have to remember to thank him when I see him again." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You'll thank him enough when he sees how absolutely gorgeous you are once I'm finished with you." It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes but she said nothing to contradict her friend. It was a well-known fact that Hermione knew only the basics about dressing like a girl and wearing her hair and makeup appropriately.

Ginny took the shower first, spouting things about time management or some such, but Hermione didn't really pay attention, just nodded and gestured for her friend to head towards the bathroom. The Head Girl passed the time by pulling her dress out of her closet and smoothing away the invisible wrinkles. Her shoes came out next and Hermione was reminded of her fear of walking in these deathtraps. She still couldn't believe she had allowed Ginny to talk her into buying them.

Ginny emerged fifteen minutes later in only a robe and shooed Hermione towards the bathroom. She took her time in the shower, making sure that her legs were smooth and her hair clean and sweet-smelling. Hermione could admit that she was nervous and wanted everything to be perfect.

When she finally emerged from the loo in her robe, Ginny already had her hair twisted up into what Hermione thought was called a french twist. Gesturing for Hermione to sit in front of the vanity, the redhead began working her magic on Hermione's platinum locks.

Hermione really wasn't sure what Ginny was doing to her hair, but she trusted her enough to not say a word about it. It seemed like an hour later when Ginny finally stepped back, triumphant look on her face, and gave Hermione a smile.

"Hair is finished. What do you think?" Hermione leaned forward and inspected her hair carefully. It was in what appeared to be a messy bun, but several small braids met and fed into the bun. There were several tendrils of hair that had purposely been left out of the updo and it was softly curled so it just barely brushed the skin of her neck.

"It looks amazing, Gin. You are so talented." She turned and smiled at her friend.

"Thank you." Ginny threw an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"We aren't finished yet. We still have manicures and makeup." Hermione sighed as she settled back into the chair so she could allow Ginny to begin her nails. Their conversation consisted of mostly unimportant chatter that Hermione mostly just nodded at. She stopped short when she heard Ginny bring up Theo.

"I had sex with Theo this afternoon." Hermione almost choked on her own spit.

"Just now? I thought you already had been." Ginny shook her head.

"No, I really didn't want him to be a rebound. Today was our first time. Good Godric, 'Mi, that boy was amazing. I've never felt like that before." Hermione had to admit her complete surprise to herself. She truly had assumed that they had already become physical. If she had really made him wait, Theo was definetly in deep if he was still hanging around.

"I'm happy my brother's sexual prowess was pleasing to you. Or...whatever I should be saying right now." Ginny just laughed as she finished up Hermione's nails.

"Merlin help you, 'Mi, when you finally swipe your v-card. When you finally gather the nerve to tell me about it, you'll tell me you finally had intercourse and that he inserted his penis into your vagina." Hermione felt herself color slightly at her friend's words. She didn't reply and Ginny didn't push her so she allowed the redhead to begin on her makeup.

Makeup took the shortest amount of time, Ginny relying completely on charms and spells. Hermione tried to pay attention to these spells since she knew absolutely none of them. Maybe she should have paid a little more attention to Lavender and Parvati before the war.

The last step was for their dresses to go on. Ginny stepped into her emerald green gown and Hermione helped draw up the zipper. Ginny readjusted her breasts in the bodice before slipping on her ridiculously high heels. When she turned and faced Hermione, the Head Girl had to admit that her friend was stunning. Ginny gestured to Hermione's dress.

"Come on, slip it on so we can see the whole package." Hermione couldn't ignore the thrill of excitement she felt when she slipped on the silver satin dress. It hung perfectly around her curves and her extremely high heels finished off the image. Hermione now had to admit that she was breathtaking.

She still wasn't completely sold on her hair. Her brown curls had had more character, but she found that her straight platinum locks were growing on her. Ginny had used makeup charms to bring out the green of her eyes and the kohl that outlined them made them pop. Her eyes were the first thing she noticed in the mirror. The dress looked phenomenal on and the heels added much to her height. With a soft snort, Hermione knew it wouldn't make a difference. She would still have to look up to meet Draco's eyes. Ginny let out a low whistle as Hermione turned and faced her.

"Sweet Circe, 'Mi, you are smokin'!" Hermione couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips. Off in the distance, Hermione could hear pounding on their portrait hole. The boys were there and they would be headed to the Ball momentarily. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to settle her nerves.

"Come on, Gin, it's time."

-O-

Draco watched with thinly veiled amusement as Theo pounded on the door to the Head's dorm. He seemed nervous beyond measure, something Draco definetly wasn't used to seeing in regards to his friend.

Draco had been shocked speechless while they had been dressing for the Ball. Theo had admitted that he had just shagged Weaselette. He didn't offer up many details, but he had been more than forthcoming with the praise for her skill and technique. Draco had groaned and kept his words to himself, not wanting to burst his friend's bubble by telling him that the thought of shagging a Weasley made him a little sick inside.

Now, the pair of them were waiting for their dates to emerge from the Head's dorm. Draco could admit that he was excited to see Hermione in her dress. However, he was also nervous as fuck that she would hate the Ball and think he was a terrible date and then drop him. Therefore, he was determined to make this a wonderful night for her. The door opened in front of them and they were motioned to come inside.

Draco was speechless. Hermione looked like an angel with her platinum hair and bright silver dress. The fine fabric skimmed her curves, defining her hips, waist, and breasts and her heels made her legs look even leaner than they had been. After almost a minute of silence because he and Theo were staring, Draco finally gathered his wits and spoke.

"You are breathtaking, Princess. Everyone will want you on their arms." It was at this point that Theo remembered his manners as well.

"Duchess, you look unbelievable. Stunning." Draco saw Hermione flush a tiny bit at their words before she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, you're rather dashing yourself." Draco smiled at her compliment as he held out his arm for her. She threaded her arm through his and gave him a smile as he began to escort her through the halls.

He knew that the pair of them made quite the sight. They were both extremely attractive and this did nothing to keep away from the stares. He felt Hermione tense as soon as she realized that they were the focus of so much attention, but there wasn't much he could do except lean over and press a kiss to her hairline.

"Just ignore them. Tonight is about you and I." She gave him a genuine smile and nodded.

There wouldn't be a meal served tonight, but there would be many snacks set out with punch and butterbeer. Draco was always hungry and could most definetly eat, but he doubted Hermione would want to make a beeline for the tables of food.

The four of them entered together and if it hadn't been for the music playing in the background, the room would have fallen completely silent. It was in this moment that Draco gained some respect for Ginny. The redhead stepped forward and began waving and smiling.

"You are all just too sweet, going silent so we could all make an entrance. Since I have your attention, let me introduce ourselves since there's a chance you're only staring because we're all just so damn good looking. To my left are Hermione Granger-Nott and Draco Malfoy, your esteemed Head students. You all can thank them for putting this Ball together since our professors are far too busy with teaching and grading. I am Ginny Weasley and this handsome fellow is Theo Nott. We didn't help plan this but we should definetly get some credit of some sort because we listened to those two complain for several weeks about trying to get everything to pull together. How about a round of applause?" To Draco's complete and utter astonishment, the room burst out in applause. It was quiet and intermittent at first, but slowly became full blown applause. Hermione's face was bright red and she was attempting to hide her face in his arm. As the clapping started to wane, Draco leaned over and nudged Ginny.

"Good save, Weaselette. Couldn't have handled that any better myself." With a smile painting her features, Ginny started forward towards the food tables and Theo followed immediately. Draco decided that if it was acceptable for Theo and Ginny to eat first on their first date, it probably would be for him as well. Draco gestured for Hermione to go find them a table.

"Go find us all a table and I'll make us some plates. After that, you're all mine." He leaned down and nipped the shell of her ear softly, making her giggle quietly. She shot him a smile as she made her way through the crowd of people.

Draco quickly made the two of them a plate, his with four times the amount of food on it as hers. He had gotten all her favorites and hoped that she would finish off everything he brought her. She was still rather slender from their trek in the woods. He didn't make it three steps from the table when he was stopped by Astoria Greengrass.

"Drake, it's good to see you. Would you like to dance?" He could barely hold back the violent urge to roll his eyes.

"It's Draco. I hate it when people shorten my name. I really can't dance, I have food for Hermione and I." Her eyes flashed.

"None of us understand, Draco. Why her? Is it because she's Hermione Granger and she's going to help your reputation?" His eyes went cold and his voice became steel.

"That has nothing to do with it. I like her. She's different from any of you other girls. If you don't like it, you'll just have to get over it." Without waiting for a response, Draco left her standing there to go find his date. He finally spotted her seated at a table and staring at the tablecloth. A large man was leaned down over her and Draco knew instantly that he was doing two things. He was trying to either pressure or intimidate her, and he was staring down the bodice of her dress. However, Draco didn't get a chance to say or do anything before Hermione went to her feet in a flash, wand yanked out of the bodice of her dress, and pointed right at the man's chest. The man held his hands up in surrender, making it possible for Draco to see his identity. Zacharaias Smith.

"I will never date you and if you say one more word about Teddy or Draco, I'll hex you and then gladly serve detentions." Draco stepped up behind her and set their food down.

"Problem here, Princess?" She started a little, but flashed him a quick smile.

"No, Drake, I've got everything under control." Draco couldn't explain why it was that he hated it when other people shortened his name, but he loved it when she did. Zacharaias glared at her but turned on his heel and stalked off into the crowd.

Draco didn't bring up either confrontation. He simply pulled her back down so they could begin on their snack plates. Ginny and Theo joined them, as did Neville and Luna. The discussion became boisterous and was riddled with laughter. The Slytherin couldn't remember having this much fun at a school dance before. There was a flush high on his date's cheeks and her eyes were dancing with happiness. Finally, he stood and extended his hand.

"Would you care to dance, Princess?" Hermione flashed him a smile as she put her hand in his.

"I'd love to." Draco could feel the eyes on them as he led her to the dance floor.

A new song began and Draco pulled her into the standard formation of a waltz. He was surprised when she danced beautifully, not missing a single step.

"Where did you learn to dance so well?" She gave him a small smile.

"My parents made me take so many lessons as a child. Now I know it's because they didn't want me around, but dancing was one of the lessons I enjoyed." Draco could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"What other lessons have you taken?" She apparently felt shy about speaking with him, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe because he knew that her parents didn't really love her?

"I took a few lessons in languages. I'm fluent in French, Italian, and German. I was in karate when I was little, but I failed miserably at that. I took ballet, which I was pretty good at, but kids on the street shoved me down into a pile of trash on my way there. I landed wrong on something hard in the rubbish pile and it fractured my leg. My parents made me quit after that. I also play the piano fairly well and the violin as well. I was also in a book club for kids and more than one study group through the years." Draco was impressed. She had had more lessons than he had through the years. Instead of commenting on the reason for all the lessons, he pressed a kiss to her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"You'll have to play for me sometime. I love instrumental music. It's all my mother would play through the years." She nodded and smiled before she laid her head on his chest.

Draco could admit that he was having a hard time keeping his cock from hardening. Her sweet little body was pressed up against him in the most delicious of ways, and his hand was wrapped round her waist, keeping her pulled up tight against him. He pulled the hands they held aloft in the air in to rest them on his chest while they swayed in time with the music.

Draco was unsure of how long they danced before there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Theo grinning widely.

"Mind if I cut in and finally get a dance with my sister?" Draco smiled at his friend and happily surrendered Hermione to his arms. He moved to the food tables to retrieve a butterbeer for both he and Hermione. While making his way back to their table, he watched the twins.

Where Hermione had seemed at ease and comfortable in his presence, laying her head on his chest and allowing his hand to hold her close, she and Theo were lively and full of laughter. Even though the music was all wrong, they were dancing a tango, both laughing the whole time. While he knew there was a stupid grin on his face at their antics, he couldn't help it. He was having the time of his life. His inner musings were cut off by Weaselette plopping down in the seat next to him. There was jealousy dancing in her eyes, and Draco truly hoped that she wouldn't ruin this night for Hermione. Suddenly, Draco had to know.

"You look jealous. Please tell me you aren't jealous of Theo dancing with his sister." Ginny gave him a confused look before she burst out laughing.

"Merlin, I must be pretty easy to read. I am jealous, but not of him dancing with 'Mi. I'm jealous because she dances like a professional and I'm completely terrible at it." Draco stared at her for a moment trying to gauge her honesty. When he determined she was being truthful, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you ask her to teach you? She had lessons as a kid, I'm sure she would help you out." Ginny was nodding absentmindedly at his words. Draco couldn't believe he was going to ask, but now he felt bad.

"Would you like to dance?" She laughed at his face.

"No, it's fine. You don't really want to dance with me, but I commend you for asking anyways, especially since I just admitted I'm terrible at it." Draco laughed at her frank boldness.

"As you say." The silence carried on for several minutes before Draco spoke again.

"Did you ever get jealous of her when you were with Potter?" Ginny turned to look at him thoughtfully before she spoke.

"I did, but not in the way you think. I never thought that there was anything between the two of them. They've only ever acted as siblings and I trusted Hermione to never stab me in the back like that. I was jealous of how high in his priorities that she was. He would do anything for her. He said he would for me, but that wasn't true. He ditched me to go on their horcrux hunt, said it was to 'keep me safe'. Harry has always tried to protect Hermione too. He took on hundreds of dementors for her and Sirius. Yet, he still wanted her with him. I always rationalized that it was because he needed her to help and get him and my idiot brother out of scrapes. I mostly believed that. Then Harry didn't want to wait for me to get out of school and ditched me. It's quite clear now that he isn't willing to do anything for me like he is Hermione. That's what I was jealous of." Draco wasn't entirely sure what his response to that should be. After a few minutes of silence, he reached out and awkwardly patted the top of her hand.

"At the end, that wasn't true. She probably hasn't told you because it hurts her. Potter and your brother were completely alright with your mother not allowing Hermione to return there after she been attacked. Neither one of them spoke against your mother, neither one of them were willing to rock the boat, to fight for Hermione. That's why she came with Theo and I. She had nowhere else to go and her friends didn't really seem too bothered." Ginny's eyes teared up and she buried her face in her hands.

"I know and I feel horrid. That was the first time I ever felt like I was more important than Hermione and I was happy. I didn't have to fight for Harry's attention because she wasn't there. After a few days, though, it was lonely and it didn't feel right. I was so ashamed of myself. I begged Mum to let her come home but she flat refused. I'm such a terrible friend." Draco couldn't help but agree with her but he didn't say it out loud. Afterall, who was he to judge? He knew he had been a terrible friend in the past so he really couldn't say anything. Besides, Ginny had been carrying this baggage around with her and still was the only one to speak to Molly about her, to not lose her mind over the fact that she was Theo Nott's sister. Maybe Weaselette wasn't too terrible a person when he really thought about it. This time when he reached out, he folded his fingers around her shoulder and rubbed softly.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're only jealous now because you're a terrible dancer. There are far worse things if you ask me. Don't worry, I won't tell her." Ginny lifted her face out of her hands and gave him a tremulous smile.

"Thanks, Draco." Now that Ginny had left to go fix her makeup, Draco's thoughts turned to the new information he had learned tonight. Hermione and the Dimwitted Duo had been on a "horcrux hunt". He didn't know the term off the top of his head, but he knew he had heard the term before. He also learned that Hermione had faced a hundred dementors with his cousin Sirius. He was just beginning to wonder how that had occurred when Theo and Hermione fell into their chairs. Theo looked concerned.

"Where did Ginny go? I saw you two talking, did she say where she went?" Draco gave a nod as he handed Hermione a butterbeer.

"I believe she said the loo to freshen up." Theo looked appeased and Hermione looked exhausted. Draco reached out and rubbed her thigh.

"You and Theo were getting down out there. I'm not sure which one of you is better." Hermione laughed as she squeezed his hand.

"Me, of course. You wound me saying you couldn't tell." The laughter in her voice sparked laughter in his own.

"You're probably right anyways, Princess. We all know you definetly look better." Theo began spouting indignant comments, but Draco tuned him out and began rubbing a knot in his date's shoulders. She glanced back at him gratefully before she and Theo began a conversation about the latest happenings with Nott Investments. After resting for a half hour or so, Draco leaned forward and asked her to dance once more.

They stood together and made their way back out onto the dance floor and resumed their original stance. Draco could honestly say that he didn't have to be dancing fun dances to enjoy himself and Hermione didn't seem to have to either. She appeared perfectly content to snuggle into him and allow him to twirl her around the floor.

As the end of the song approached, Draco made the decision to kiss her. Not the chaste kisses that he had bestowed upon her so far, but a real kiss. He stopped swaying in time with the music and Hermione looked up at him questioningly.

His hand cupped her cheek and he could see the excitement in her features for what was about to happen. When his lips touched hers, there was a moment where the world stood still. When Draco regained his train of thought, he traced his tongue against the seam of her lips and groaned into her mouth when she opened willingly.

Draco plundered her mouth ruthlessly, determined to taste every last inch of her before he was finished with her. She tasted of vanilla and the butterbeer she had been drinking and Draco couldn't get enough. His other hand left her waist and burdied itself in her hair, fisting in it's length to hold her exactly where he wanted.

It was obvious that she wasn't very adept at kissing. Normally, this would have been a huge turn off for Draco. With Hermione, though, it simply solidified that she was untouched and pure. He liked the fact that she wasn't experienced, because it meant that he would never have to share her if he played his cards right. He was in this relationship to marry her, not end up with a quick fuck like all the other girls.

Her hands fisted in the front of his dress robes and Draco knew it was because she was scared of her knees buckling. He released her hair to wrap an arm around her waist. As his tongue massaged hers, she whimpered softly into his mouth and it went straight to his cock. Not wanting to scare her or push her too far, Draco gentled the kiss before completely pulling away.

Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were flushed, her breaths coming out faster than normal. Draco had affected her and she was doing her best to cope with it. He lifted his hand to trace her bottom lip with his thumb. She pursed her lips to kiss his fingertip, instantly making him think about her lips on something else.

"Are you ready to leave, Princess?" She gave him a slow nod and Draco was fairly certain that she was still trying to pull herself back together.

The pair waved a goodbye to Ginny, Theo, Neville, and Luna before he guided Hermione out of the Great Hall and back towards their dorm. She was silent the whole way, but leaned into him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He muttered their password when they arrived at the portrait hole and he walked her clear to her door.

Draco turned to face her and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. At the look of disappointment on her face when he pulled away, he chuckled.

"I will most definetly be kissing you like again, Princess, just not tonight. You're obviously exhausted and if I start kissing you, I won't stop. So for now, you have to wait till tomorrow." She gave him a shy smile before nodding. He kissed her cheek this time.

"Thank you for a wonderful first date." He got a full smile this time.

"No, thank you. It was the best first date I've ever had." Taking her hand in his, he pressed his lips to her knuckles before backing away slowly.

"Till tomorrow, Princess. Sweet dreams." She nodded and smiled.

"Goodnight." He turned a few steps away and saw that she had indeed went in her room and shut the door behind her. He considered going to bed himself, but made a snap decision for a shower. A cold one. That was the only way he would sleep tonight.

With a smile to himself, Draco made his way towards the bathroom so he could ensure a full nights sleep. Maybe. Maybe if his dreams were of Hermione.

A/N- I'm sorry this chapter has been a long time coming, like I said above. If y'all could say prayers for my state (Kansas), I'd appreciate it. Horrible wildfires have erupted all over the state. They've evacuated part of the town close to me and it just isn't being contained. I'd appreciate it. Anyways, I was asked by a guest reviewer how many chapters the story would be. The answer is approximately 38-39, give or take. Next up, Hermione and Draco go on a date to Hogsmeade and Hermione meets someone a bit unsavory. You know the drill, leave me a message at the beep.

Love,

A


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- All good feedback from the last chapter which makes me feel better. I know I've been slacking lately, but please have patience! If I didn't answer your review, please forgive me. I don't know why FF insists on telling me invalid message, but it does. Grrr. Anyways, onward we travel through another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot. I'm currently in negotiations with the devil to make Harry Potter and Co. mine, but I don't think it's going well.

Chapter 16

November 7, 1998

Life was good. Well, mostly good. Hermione couldn't remember the last time that she was this happy. It definetly hadn't been right after the war. It damn sure hadn't been during the war. Quite possibly it had been fourth year when she had finally felt like she was perceived as a girl rather than a walking text book.

Hermione was grateful for the wonderful things in her life. She was in school and was striving for the highest marks possible on her N.E.W.T.s so she could get the job of her dreams. She had fantastic friends in Neville and Luna. Ginny was her very best friend and was always there for her.

Hermione had never thought she would say it out loud, but today was the day. She was beyond pleased that Theo was her brother. The twins had never been closer and Hermione no longer felt like she was taking on the world by herself. A close tie was her appreciation for Draco. She had never been one of those women that liked having men around to take care of them, yet that is exactly what Draco did. Never in a demeaning or dominating way, just with quiet guidance and assurance that he was there and that she would never be alone.

Currently, Hermione was seated at the Gryffindor table with Ginny, Neville, and Luna eating their breakfasts in a hurry. This Saturday was a Hogsmeade visit weekend and Hermione and all her friends had plans. Draco had asked her on their first date outside of the castle, to the Hogshead for lunch, he had said. She could hardly contain her excitement. Sure, her date to the Ball with him had been exciting, but this would be just the two of them with no friends or twin brothers as a buffer.

Theo had asked Ginny to go with him as well, but he had refused to reveal his master plan. This would have irritated Hermine to no end, but Ginny seemed to love it. Neville and Luna were going on a nature hike through the woods between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Supposedly, there was a creature called a baggledash (or something close to that) that lived there that Luna just absolutely had to find. Once again, Hermione was certain that these hunts were just a cover for going at it like rabbits.

Not that Hermione was judging. She had never once had the urge to have sex with Ron. Every time he had attempted to grope her while they were dating, she had felt almost nauseous. With Draco, however, nausea was never present. They snogged daily now, and Hermione had to pull herself back in order to not jump him that moment. She knew she wanted to have sex with Draco, but just didn't think that she was quite ready for that step yet.

Neither Hermione nor Ginny had been the most favorite of Gryffindors after the Halloween Ball. Very few in the lion's house would even deign to speak to Hermione. Ginny had it a little better since she was on the quidditch team and her team mates had to speak to her. Hermione was shunned completely. She tried not to let this bother her most days, but sometimes she just didn't have the willpower to ignore their slights. It was on those days that Draco held her tight on the couch and let her fall asleep on him while he held her tight.

Hermione watched her brother and Draco from across the Hall as they finished up breakfast. Both seemed happy, smiling and laughing with each other as they shoveled down multiple plates of food. She chuckled to herself quietly as she turned back to her food so she could finish quickly.

When she ate all that she was able to, Hermione politely excused herself from the table and headed back to her dorm. She wanted to make triple sure that she was presentable enough for their date. The last thing that Hermione wanted to do was embarrass Draco.

She didn't truly believe that he would care what she wore or if she looked like a hungover troll, but she refused to put him through that. Therefore, the Head Girl made sure to brush all the tangles from her hair and smooth out the flared skirt that she had decided to wear. Her cashmere sweater hugged her every curve and was a flattering shade of bright blue. All in all, after she had checked and then rechecked her appearance, she was happy.

She had just left her room when the portrait hole opened and revealed her boyfriend in all his handsome glory. Unlike Hermione, Draco didn't even have to try to be attractive. No matter what he wore or if he actually styled his hair or not, he was drop dead sexy. The worst part of it was that he knew it, and he knew how to use it to his advantage. Just three days ago, Mandy Brocklehurst had been in Hermione's chair at her favorite study table. She refused to move when Hermione had asked her to, but when Draco had turned up the charm, she had been completely on board before telling him to owl her.

This, of course, had sparked not exactly a disagreement, but an agreement to disagree. Draco had said that if girls were dumb enough to fall for his words than they deserved what happened to them. Even though Hermione agreed with this statement to a point, she still felt uneasy about him using them because of their inability to see that he was using them. When her boyfriend spotted her, he held his arm out to her and smiled.

"Miss Nott, would you do me the great honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade this beautiful fall day?" Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she took his hand in hers.

"Since you asked so sweetly, I will most definetly accompany you to Hogsmeade, but only if you promise me a stop by the bookstore." Draco burst out laughing before he dipped down to catch her lips in a sweet kiss. It lasted a minute or so before he pulled away and smiled.

"We could never forget a stop in the bookstore. I'm dating Hermione Granger; not stopping there would be an abomination." She burst out in laughter at his words.

"Then please, escort me, kind sir." The pair laughed as Draco draped her cloak over her shoulders and guided her towards the portrait hole.

The pair laughed their whole way through the castle, both poking fun at each other for various reasons. As unbelievable as their words were getting and as loud as their laughter was, Draco never drew his arm away from her waist. Hermione truly couldn't remember a time when she had seen Draco so happy. He had noticed her pensiveness as they exited the castle, beginning their journey towards Hogsmeade.

"What's the serious look for, Angel? Nothing I did, I hope" She gave him a reassuring smile and leaned her head into his shoulder.

"Of course not. I was just thinking that I can't remember the last time I saw you this happy. That triggered me to remember the last time I felt this happy. Just a lot of reminiscing." He squeezed her side where he had a firm grip on her.

"When were you last this happy?" She looked down at the floor when she answered, not sure she could handle if he started to laugh at her.

"The last time I was this happy was when I showed Hogwarts that I was more than just an ugly bookworm when I showed up at the Yule Ball on Victor's arm. There haven't been many fun or happy times since then. Well, unless you call tricking Umbridge to follow us out into the forest a good time." Hermione need not have worried about his response. Draco opened his mouth and roared laughter.

"I forgot about that. Merlin, I hated that bitch. Father told me to stay on her good side so I had to serve on that stupid Inquisitorial Squad. More like Joke Squad if you want to know the truth of it." Hermione chuckled low in her thoat as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Draco dropped a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday. Millie had you against her chest while she was keeping you from escaping. I was so fucking mad she had ahold of you, but jealous at the same time. For the record, I knew those candies Longbottom gave us would make us sick, but I needed a legitimate excuse for you all to get free. That was the best option." Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I wish I would have known where you were in the war before this summer. I would have done more to help you. " Draco chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"It wouldn't have mattered, Princess. I still would have treated you the way I did because I didn't want to give my father the tiniest inkling that I had feelings for you. He would have made sure that you were dead." Hermione remained silent for most of their walk to Hogsmeade, contemplating the words that he had spoken to her.

"I don't deserve you. You did all you could for years to keep me safe and I never had the slightest idea that you cared for me. You deserve better than that." Draco leaned down and kissed her again as he pushed the door to the Hogshead open.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to know. You would have felt sorry for me and I wouldn't have been able to handle that. It was much better this way." Hermione was silent for a little while as they took their seat at a secluded booth in the back. She finally smiled softly at him and gripped his hand tightly.

"I'm not sure that I can agree with that, but I concede that there is nothing I can do about it now. We'll just have to agree to disagree." Draco chuckled and nodded his agreement.

The pair sat side by side in the booth at the Hogshead, hands clutched together under the table. Aberforth appeared to take their order and seemed somewhat confused at their interactions. When he had returned, his eyes narrowed further when he saw Draco press a kiss to her temple before letting her touch her food. The wizened wizard's hands went to his hips and his eyes narrowed.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on with you two? I thought you were enemies?" Hermione gave the old man a small smile.

"Well, we did used to hate each other. The war made us grow up though and we decided to give each other a shot." Aberforth's eyes softened a little bit before he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I know I'm a disagreeable old bugger, but I just don't went to see you hurt, Sweetheart. I'm happy you're giving him a chance but just keep your guard up." Hermione gave him a slight nod and squeezed the hand that was resting on her shoulder. Aberforth gave her a smile before he disappeared off into the crowd. Hermione shot Draco an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. Since everyone learned that my parents were dead, Ab and Kingsley have kind of taken over the fatherly role in my life. They mean no disrespect." Hermione watched Draco smile and press a soft kiss to her palm.

"Don't worry about me, Princess. I can take anything as long as I know your waiting at the end of the line. " Hermione couldn't help but smile at his words.

The meal passed quickly, Hermione barely touching her shepherd's pie. She found that she simply just couldn't find the hunger within herself to make her eat. Once Draco had put away his whole plate of fish and chips plus what was left of her shepherds pie, the two left the Hogshead hand in hand. If Hermione could have viewed it as an outsider looking in, she knew she would have found the sight sweet and full of hope.

The pair made their way to Honeydukes, both making a beeline to their favorite sweet. Hermione had a package of sugar quills in hand while Draco had an armful of chocolate frogs. Both smiled at the others choices, but didn't say a word. From there, the pair decided to do what was expected of them and entered the bookstore.

The pair instantly split ways, both determined to find books they Hermione favored books that focused on history or learning a skill, Draco focused on the wizarding classics. The only book he had in his hand after an hour was a slim volume of Shakespeare's sonnets.

An hour after they entered the shop, they met at the checkout desk. Both grinned at the others selection, but neither said a word condemning the other. Draco graciously paid for all their purchases, despite her many loud protests. Hermione hated that he tried to take care of her, but loved it at the same time.

The pair walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand, Draco carrying all of their purchases in his pocket. They made the walk leisurely, taking their time so they could enjoy each other's company.

There were many times that Hermione knew that Draco wanted to ask her something important, but he could just never could bring himself to. Hermione had a pretty good idea what the questions would be about and she had no urge to come up with answers for these questions. They brought up old memories and they hurt. Hermione would do all she could to avoid these questions.

When they finally reached the portrait hole of their dorms, Draco pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before he smiled.

"Today was a wonderful day spent with you, Princess. I won't ever need the other wild and crazy things our classmates have to offer. Not when I can have so much fun with you in a bookstore." Hermione had thought that he was teasing her at first, ready to light into his hide at the next available moment. However, when she met his eyes, she could see that he was completely sincere. With a quick kiss to his lips, she smiled at him.

"If you're to have any hope of beating Gryffindor, you better get to practice. Good luck. " She gave him a sweet smile before he disappeared out of the portrait hole of their dorm.

Hermione made sure that she was still presentable enough to be seen in public. When the mirror assured her that she was still perfectly attractive (she didn't appreciate most of the mirror's words but today she didn't seem to mind as much), Hermione decided to head to the library for a little while before she did her scheduled rounds for the day.

Gathering her satchel and texts, Hermione started down the few flights of stairs separating her from the library. Once there, she took her favorite table and spread her things over the whole surface of the table. Within minutes of being there, her belongings covered the whole table and it looked as it she had been there for hours.

Hermione had Charms homework along with Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Transfiguration. She nestled down into her chair after retrieving numerous texts and began her work. Honestly, it didn't take long for her to complete the assignments, not when one figured in that she always wrote extra on her essays and always answered the bonus questions if they were available.

After three hours time, Hermione stood from her table and gathered her things so she could head back towards the Head's room. She really wasn't excited to do rounds, but they were part of life as a Head Girl so she had readily resigned herself to them.

Once she reached her's and Draco's rooms, she went to her room and placed her things inside the door. As much as she hated leaving things not put away or cluttered, Hermione knew she didn't have time to put her belongings away before rounds.

Hermione made herself take a deep breath before she turned her back on her rooms and went out to do rounds. She usually had no problems doing rounds, but she seemed a tiny bit reluctant this afternoon. However, she simply laughed at herself softly and straightened her skirt around her legs for the tenth time that day.

She started on the seventh floor and decided to work her way downstairs. She had been sure that she would find Gryffindors of who knew what ages kissing and canoodling in the alcoves. However, she found none. By the time she had made it to the fifth floor, she was frustrated and wanting at least Ginny's company.

It was at this moment that a shot of bright light came hurtling through the air at her. Hermione threw herself to the ground and attempted to roll behind one of the three statues in the corridor. She just barely made it and began shooting rapid spell- fire back in the direction it had originally come from.

The Gryffindor had just peeked around the statue to see where her opponent was located when she saw someone step out from behind their own statue in full Death Eater garb. Hermione couldn't suppress the shiver of fear that went through her, but she filed it to the back of her mind and began shooting spells at him once more.

This Death Eater was definitely not as skilled as others had been when she had gone up against them. He wasn't nearly as adept at non-verbal spells as she would have assumed Death Eaters would be. In short, this man confused her.

This time, Hermione was on guard for someone that she couldn't see. She heard loud thudding footsteps behind her but could see nobody there. Regardless of her lack of visual on her attacker, she shot a stunner in the general direction of the footsteps. This spelled her doom, however.

In the time that she shot her spell at the man disillusioned behind her and the satisfying sound of it hitting it's target, she realized that she had indeed turned her back on her original attacker. Just as she spun around to face him again, Hermione saw a swish of black robes before there was a powerful blow to the side of her face.

Hermione wasn't even sure what she had been hit with; it was far too hard to have been a human hand. It had been cold on her face so Hermione guessed something metal. The power behind the blow knocked her to the ground and made her see stars.

She grappled for her wand, she knew it was the only way she stood a chance against her attackers. Hermione had just closed her fingers around the slim weight of her wand when a boot stepped on her hand and ground it into the floor. Hermione couldn't help the scream that escaped her lips as she felt her bones break.

There were chuckles above her so she savagely bit her tongue to rein in her screams. She would be damned if she gave them any amusement unless she absolutely had to. It was only moments later that the Head Girl felt her wand ripped from her mangled hold.

One of the masked men fisted his hand in her hair, clear up by her scalp, and yanked her upwards, effectively dragging her to her feet. Once she was upright, Hermione saw what she had been hit with. A long rusty pipe was clutched in the original attacker's hand and he was now advancing on her again.

Hermione struggled as hard as she could to break free from the hold on her, but she wasn't a match for the large man. The masked man with the pipe chuckled darkly before he lifted his tool in the air and let it fly.

The blow landed on Hermione's upper arm and she knew instantly that it was broken. She couldn't stop the screams again, but this time, she didn't care that they were laughing at her. She was grappling with this newfound pain and was attempting to find a way to deal with it.

The Gryffindor had just been able to open her eyes when she was backhanded. It was nothing compared to the pipe, but it was still painful. Her head was throbbing, in fact it hurt almost as much as her arm did, but she knew she needed to push it to the back of her mind and deal with the situation at hand.

Without any warning to her attackers, Hermione lunged forward and rammed her head into his groin. The man dropped like a rock, but his companion stopped laughing immediately. His hand tightened in her hair and slammed her against the castle wall so hard she lost her breath.

She was unable to regain it when her attacker leaned all his weight against her, effectively pinning her against the wall. Hermione was able to feel her skirt tearing off her body before she felt teeth sink deeply in the soft flesh of her throat.

Hermione realized that her panties were still in place but they would never be able to be worn again. She could hear them tearing with every attempt to get them down her thighs. Still, the Gryffindor fought against the large man, determined that if she was going to die (which seemed highly probable at this point), she was doing it on her own terms and doing as much damage as she could on her way out.

Hermione could feel the man's erection pressing against her belly as she tried her hardest to buck him off of her. The man had just been able to wiggle a finger into her knickers and take a swipe of her bare slit when she leaned forward and bit the man on his neck as he had done to her.

The coppery taste of blood flooded her mouth and the cursing grew louder. A fist came out of nowhere and caught her in the opposite side of the face that the pipe had hit. It instantly loosened her teeth and when her attacker stepped back to get out of her range, she fell to the ground, quite dizzy.

After that was a blur. Hermione faintly heard voices in the distance causing an argument to break out between the men currently kicking her all over her body. There was nothing left for her to do but curl into the fetal position and attempt to hide her head, face, and belly.

It seems like an eternity had passed before the shouts grew louder and she was allowed to gratefully drift off into the darkness that beckoned her.

-O-

Draco felt fucking great. He had had a wonderful date with Hermione in Hogsmeade, was able to spend a little money on her. Quidditch practice had been a little strained, all relations with his House were these days due to his burgeoning relationship with the Gryffindor Princess, but he didn't let it stop him from running a very productive practice. With Potty and the Weasel gone this year, Weaselette was the only thing keeping Slytherin from being the best team in school.

He headed towards the Head dorms so he could shower off before dinner in Great Hall. Hermione would be out doing her assigned rounds. He did his best not to worry about her, but that proved difficult when her recalled the notes she had received in the past.

Brushing his fears aside, he shucked off his clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water work out the kinks in his over-worked muscles. When he climbed out of his warm water refuge, Draco dried off quickly and redressed in fresh clothing. He wasn't entirely sure how Hermione felt about sweaty men, but he doubted that she loved them since she was extremely clean herself.

Hermione still hadn't returned from her rounds so Draco assumed that she had decided to just meet him after dinner. The pair had made plans to study for History of Magic together, and Draco truly hoped that he could distract her with more of their lovely kisses.

He whistled to himself as he made his way down to the Great Hall. When he arrived, his eyes flew to the Gryffindor table. Neville and Luna were seated together, engaged in what seemed to be a rather serious conversation. Ginny and Theo were sitting as close as they possibly could without sitting on each other. Since they were exchanging kisses between bites of food, Draco figured they didn't even realize that Hermione wasn't with them.

This really pissed Draco off; Theo especially knew how much danger she was in. He didn't even seem worried that his twin hadn't showed up because his girlfriend was too busy giving him a handy under the table. Without stopping to think about the consequences, Draco stalked over to the lion's table and thumped Theo on the shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing? Where is Hermione?" Theo threw Draco's hand off his shoulder with a dirty look.

"She's probably found some rule breakers while she was doing rounds. You know she would instantly report that to McGonagall." Draco just grew more angry at this pathetic excuse. He gestured up to the High Table.

"If that's the case, then why are all the professors present and accounted for?" A flash of worry passed over his best friend's face before he shrugged.

"It's Hermione. She doesn't need a keeper and we both know she doesn't want one. If you want to piss her off by checking up on her, be my guest." It was at this point that Ginny tentatively spoke, obviously not too excited to get in the middle of their argument.

"Theo, maybe we should just go make sure that she's alright. I'd rather her be angry at us for checking up on her than finding her dead." Theo raked his hand through his hair before heaving an irritated sigh.

"Fine. When she starts cursing, I'm blaming you two for everything." Draco couldn't believe that Theo was acting like this, like fingerbanging his girlfriend at the table was more important than making sure his long lost twin was safe. He turned on his heel and strode out of the Great Hall, appetite completely gone.

He heard Theo, Ginny, Neville, and Luna follow behind him. When he reached the bottom of the main staircase, Draco spun around to meet their gazes.

"We're splitting up. Neville, Luna, you two take the sixth and seventh floors. I'll take the third, fourth, and fifth, Theo and Ginny, you take this floor and the second. If you find her send a patronus." He didn't stand there and wait for them to agree or disagree with his plan. Instead, Draco vaulted up the stairs three at a time.

It was a good thing he was in shape from years of quidditch and self-discipline. It didn't take him long to cover the third floor; he near flew from classroom to classroom, calling out for his girlfriend occasionally. The fact that there was no response only made him more frantic.

He blew through the fourth floor as well, making sure that every room was checked as quickly as he could. By now, Draco found himself a little winded, but knew he had the strength to push on. He sprinted up the next flight of steps without a thought. The Slytherin began his frantic search when he heard a whimper and then laughter. Not children's laughter, but evil laughter that he had heard so many times before. Turning the next corner, Draco caught sight of two figures in Death Eater robes in the distance. A crumpled form lay at their feet and Draco instantly knew it was his Princess. His Hermione. These scum of the earth had hurt her. His vision clouded and he saw red.

Without a single thought for his safety, Draco walked towards the two men with his wand in his hand and ready to cast. He didn't need his wand to cast most spells. He was extremely adept at wandless magic. However, there was no way in hell he was going to blow an advantage like that if he didn't have to. Jet after jet of light left his wand, Draco thinking the spells as fast as he could.

The wand fight only last a couple minutes. It was just long enough for the two robed figures to make it to an opening in the wall and disappear as the stone closed in front of them. Draco cursed loudly at their escape, but didn't bother trying to go after them. Instead, his wand went up into it's holster on his inner forearm as he ran towards Hermione.

What he saw horrified him.

The first thing he noticed was that she wasn't wearing a skirt and that her knickers were in tatters. He tried to dismiss the thoughts that these facts brought on. Her face was already huge and discolored and her arm was obviously broken. The grotesque angle it was resting in made his stomach flip. Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms as gently as he could.

Thinking two simultaneous spells as once, a blanket appeared so he could cover her modesty. The second spell summoned his patronus, a large dragon that circled their heads patiently while it awaited it's message.

"Tell Theo, Ginny, Neville, and Luna that I found her on the fifth floor. Meet us at the Hospital Wing." The imposing dragon took it's leave, speeding off in four different directions. Draco focused on his precious Princess as he hurried though the halls.

He wanted to know how two Death Eaters were able to pass through the wards. It was horrible for him to cross them and they had been keyed to him specifically. There was no way that Death Eaters were able to come onto Hogwarts' property.

Draco quit focusing on the how of the matter when Hermione's eyes fluttered open. He almost wept with joy when she spoke.

"Drake? Why are you carrying me?" Her head lolled to the side so she could see where they were headed. He pressed his lips to her hairline as softly as he could.

"You were attacked, Princess. I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing." Hermione turned her head the other way so it was laid against his chest. She didn't move anything else but she spoke.

"My head hurts so bad, Draco. Can you tell..." She dropped off before she could finish her sentence which made Draco speed up his steps.

Ginny and Theo were waiting at the entrance to the Hospital Wing when he got there. Both lost all their coloring when they saw their sister in his arms. Draco didn't stop to speak, but made a quick motion for someone to open the door for him. Ginny leapt to his aid and held it open so he could breeze through. He took her to the nearest bed while Ginny ran forward to beat on Madam Pomfrey's door. Within a minute, the mediwitch was bustling out the door, wand in hand, concern in her eyes.

"Get out, all of you. Send for the Headmistress." Again, Ginny turned to herd the two boys out of the room.

Once the door was shut behind them, Ginny took off at a sprint for the staircase, to inform McGonagall he was sure. Draco began pacing along the same ten foot area, hand raking through hair over and over. Theo stood as still as a statue, a haunted look in his eyes. Draco finally took pity on him. He walked over to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Pomfrey will fix her up. Don't worry. Hermione is tough, she'll be fine." Theo didn't say anything but he nodded.

Not five minutes went by before Ginny came hurrying back on the heels of the Headmistress. Draco truly couldn't help it; he scowled in her direction. They had warned her that this would happen, but she hadn't heeded their information. The aging woman didn't say a word as she breezed into the Hospital Wing, letting the door slam loudly behind her.

The trio waited for almost an hour out in the hallway, completely oblivious to the stares they were garnering. Neville and Luna had stayed with them for awhile, but Ginny had been quick to send them off to work on homework, promising an update when they got one. At the hour and a half mark, Madam Pomfrey stepped out and held up her hands in silence.

"Miss Nott will be fine. Right now, she needs rest. She wishes to see Mr. Nott and Mr. Malfoy." Ginny went to her tip toes to kiss Theo's cheek.

"Let me know. I'll be in the library." He nodded before kissing her softly. His eyes were still haunted when he turned to the mediwitch so she could lead them inside.

When they saw Hermione, Draco's heart leapt with joy. She was sitting in her bed sipping the glass of water that McGonagall had just handed her. Her arm was no longer at an odd angle, but it was in a splint. Her face was no longer as swollen and bruised as it was, but there was indeed still purple and green tinges to both sides of her face. She gave them a soft smile when she saw them.

"Hi guys." She didn't say anything else but began to struggle with her blankets as she tried to lay down. Draco was quick to move to her side and help her, but Theo stayed planted in the spot he was standing in. She threw Draco a grateful smile as she nestled down into her pillow.

"Thanks for saving me." Her voice was soft, almost like she was fighting sleep. Draco took a seat on the bed next to her head so he could stroke her hair.

"It was nothing, Princess. We would do it all over again in a heart beat." She didn't get a chance to say anything before Theo spoke, tone completely monotone.

"I didn't save you. Draco did. I didn't even want to come look for you. I was having too much fun fingering Gin under her skirt that I didn't care." Hurt passed through Hermione"s eyes, but she hid it quickly. Instead, she held out her good arm.

"Come sit with me, Teddy." He looked like he wanted to refuse, but didn't in the end. He came and sat on her other side and she instantly burrowed into his side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You didn't know I was hurt. If you had known, you would have been searching for me a long time ago." Draco could see that the quiet faith Hermione held in her brother astounded him. He was quiet but wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Silence reigned for several minutes while Hermione relaxed and Theo grappled with the extent of his sister's love for him. Draco sat quietly as well, his girlfriend's hand caught in his, his fingers stroking the top of her knuckles. Finally, their silence was broken when McGonagall returned.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally relaxing, Miss Nott. I just came to inform you that my memory of you retelling of the events was enough for the aurors. They don't need to speak with you, but two have been assigned to you. Outside the door is where they will wait until your well enough to go back to your own rooms. Kingsley wanted me to tell you that he would personally be along in a day or so to check in on you." Draco heard Hermione sigh in relief.

"Thank Merlin. I don't want to tell that story to complete strangers." The Headmistress nodded and looked down at her hands.

"I offer my personal apologies, Hermione. I should have done something after you brought the first letter to ne. This could have been prevented. " Hermione shook her head no.

"Absolutely not, Headmistress. You did all you hands were tied and I won't blame you for that." Draco felt differently, but he didn't want to upset Hermione. His ears perked up when he heard the Headmistress try to dismiss them.

"Mr. Nott, Mr. Malfoy, you may both return to your dormitories. The aurors will make sure that Miss Nott is safe and secure." Draco saw the brief moment of panic in Hermione's eyes before Theo spoke.

"If you think I'm leaving her after this, you're barmy. As Head of House Nott, I am her legal guardian until she marries. I'm staying with her, as is Draco, and there is nothing you can do about it unless you want to involve my solicitor." The Headmistress looked shocked, but recovered quickly. Hermione, however, was stunned and did her best to apologize for her twin.

"I'm so sorry, Headmistress, of course the boys will leave. Theo is just upset." The Headmistress waved her hand dismissively towards the girl.

"Have no worries, Miss Nott. Your brother is one hundred percent correct. I can't make him leave or anyone else that he deems worthy of staying. I simply tried to enforce it because I know you need rest and I have a feeling these two will pester you for details. However, it is commendable that they wish to spare you more pain." Without another word, she turned on her heel and left the Hospital Wing.

Draco knew Hermione was exhausted when she didn't say a word in protest to how Theo had spoken to her favorite teacher. In the meantime, however, Hermione repositioned herself so she could lay her head in Draco's lap while Theo rubbed small, soft circles into the arches of her feet. There was silence for a good ten minutes and Draco was certain that she had fallen asleep when Theo spoke.

"I need to know, Hermione. What did they do to you?" Her eyes began to flutter lightly before they grew wet. A few tears spilled down her cheeks to wet Draco's pants. He tangled his hand in her hair so she would know that she had his unfailing support. It took her a long while to speak, but when she did her voice was strong.

She explained how she had been attacked, blindsided by the second attacker, and attacked with a pipe. Draco had to cringe when she explained her face being slammed with the metal, then her arm. Rage grew in his chest when she told them how her skirt had been ripped from her body when she hit the one man in the groin.

Her face flamed red and her eyes cast downwards when she told them how she had fought them off but one of her attackers had still managed to almost wiggle his finger inside her. Draco couldn't stop himself from leaning down and pressing kiss after kiss to her forehead, temple, and hairline in effort to make her forget.

It was at this point that Theo lost control and lurched from the bed to grab whatever was close by and handy to hurl against the wall. Draco held her tight when soft and silent tears began to run down her cheeks at his behavior. This seemed to bring Theo back down to the present. He sat down again and gently pulled her into his arms so he could hold her tight and press kisses to her face as well. Draco could see the regret and guilt in his eyes. Deciding to stop it before it grew, Draco laid his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Theo, mate, none of this is your fault. Stop thinking it is." Hermione's head shot up before she launched herself at Theo. Her words were whispered but forceful.

"This is NOT your fault, Teddy. It's nobody's fault but those arseholes who did this to me. Please don't blame yourself. I don't think I could bear it." Theo's hand fisted in her hair to make her meet his eyes.

"You promise you don't blame me?" Draco had never heard his friend sound so young and vulnerable. Hermione gazed at him solemnly and shook her head no.

All was quiet for several minutes until Theo shifted a sleeping Hermione off his shoulder and back into Draco's lap.

"Don't you leave her. We're staying the night with her. I have to go find Ginny though, tell her how her best friend is doing." Draco had just nodded after tightening his hold around Hermione when there was a pecking at the window. Theo moved to let it in and when he did, a huge eagle owl landed on the night table with a roll of parchment clutched in his beak. Theo took it reluctantly, almost unwilling to take what was offered to him. Indeed, by the look on his friend's face, it wasn't something that either one of them wanted to read.

The letter was addressed to Hermione, but there was no way that either one of them would ever let her see the words written there. Theo opened it and leaned over so Draco could read it.

Mudblood-

We're perfectly aware you are no longer a Mudblood. However, you are a blood traitor and that isn't much better. Not only did we want to warn you that we are far from finished with you, we wanted to let you know that your pussy is delicious. A wet finger wasn't enough, so next time we meet, expect so much more.

As ever,

X

The letter wasn't signed, but he knew it was the pricks that he had found hurting Hermione. He couldn't be sure that they were truly Death Eaters, because they were able to pass the wards, not to mention they fled at his arrival. Real Death Eaters would have fought to the death as a matter of 's fingers tightened on the parchment, but didn't crinkle it. When his eyes met Draco's, they were cold as ice and hard as steel.

"I have to go report this. Don't you dare leave her. Those aurors out there are useless as fuck, I guarantee it. The next fucking prick to touch her dies. I don't care if I end up in Azkaban like Father." Draco nodded solemnly before dragging Hermione even closer so he could assure himself of her safety.

Her warmth seeped into his icy center, warming him from the inside out. He wanted to fall asleep cuddled into her softness, but he knew better. With Theo acting the way he was, he and Draco would be taking turns sleeping tonight. Not that he minded, it assured Hermione's safety.

Draco forced his eyes open and his brain to be alert. Hermione slumbered on on top of his chest, confortable using him as a pillow. As the night wore on, it became easier to stay awake, as he continually told himself that Hermione's safety depended on it. It was nearing midnight when Theo returned.

"I reported the letter to McGonagall and then the aurors. Supposedly, they're going to do something about it but I'm seriously doubting it. There all useless wankers." Draco nodded his agreement and pulled Hermione further towards him.

"Lie down, Theo, lets have a short rest before we decide what to do." Theo didn't argue, just stripped off his shoes before he laid down the opposite of his sister, his face at her feet. However, Draco saw that Theo made sure he constantly had a grip on her leg as if to make sure that she was still there.

It wasn't long before Draco himself drifted off to sleep with help from the warmth of Hermione in his arms.

A/N- I'm not gonna lie, I don't do rape or torture scenes well. Sorry if it completely sucked. On a high note, all the wildfires in Kansas have been contained and those evacuated have been allowed home. Only a few casualties over the whole state. Thank you all for your prayers and good vibes, they mean the world. Next chapter, Hermione imbibes a little too much firewhiskey and agrees to Theo's master plan involving their father. Leave me your thoughts, y'all, I love them so!

Love,

A


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- You are all amazing. Thank you so much for all your awesome and encouraging reviews. Believe it or not, they keep me motivated. Thanks bunches for being patient with my chapters! On to the next installment...

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Wish I did though...maybe in my next life...

Chapter 17

November 15, 1998

Hermione was so frustrated with her friends, her brother, and her boyfriend. Following her attack in the castle, they had hovered around her for days. She completely understood and did her best to not get irritated with them, but it was extremely difficult at times.

None of them thought that she was capable of taking care of herself. She understood their thought process and their worries, but she would be damned if she would alter her routine or life because scum of the Earth wanted to stalk her.

These was her thoughts on the matter, but they didn't necessarily coincide with those of the Headmistress. The day after her attack, she had been visited by Headmistress McGonagall and informed that she had been relieved of her round duties until those responsible for her attack had been apprehended. As much as this pissed Hermione off, it also relieved her, although she would never admit it.

The truth of the matter was that she had never felt more vulnerable. It wasn't war time. She had no reason to expect these attacks on her person. They were done out of pure hate since they couldn't even use her blood status as a reason anymore. Yes, Draco, Theo, and Neville tried their best to protect her, but they had their own lives to live. They shouldn't have to follow her around like little puppies to ensure her safety.

Follow her around is exactly what they did. She had bore it with a grimace for days until she had finally lost her temper the day before.

*Flashback*

Hermione pushed her plate away from her before rising from the Gryffindor table. She, Theo, and Draco had Ancient Runes directly after breakfast, but she really needed to stop by the library for a supplemental reading book. She gave Neville, Ginny, and Luna a jovial wave as she made for the door leading out of the Great Hall.

The Head Girl could hear Neville calling out for her to stop and wait, but she acted like she didn't hear him. Her brother and boyfriend, however, seemed to have stealthy skills she was unaware of. Both were waiting for her at the door and beckoned her with a smile.

"Princess, that was quick. Ready for Runes?" Theo threw his arm around her shoulders, stopping her progress so Neville was able to catch up. He was panting slightly when he leaned up against the wall next to her.

"Didn't you hear me, 'Mi? You shouldn't be going anywhere alone." Both Theo and Draco's heads spun to look at her, incredulous expressions on their face. Theo's arm came off her shoulder and his eyes narrowed.

"Were you trying to sneak off alone? You know it isn't safe for you to be unattended in the castle." Draco gave her a sympathetic look as he nodded.

"He's right, Princess. We don't want you to end up hurt again." Hermione couldn't take their coddling any longer. She pushed away from them while a breeze stirred her hair. She knew her eyes were flashing, but she didn't care. It was taking every ounce of her strength not to hex her friends, brother, and boyfriend.

"Last I checked, I was nineteen years old, well past the age of majority in the wizarding world. I have never needed permission to do as I please and I will not start now. Every single one of you had better fuck off before I well and truly show you my wrath." Hermione almost chuckled out loud when all three of them raised their hands in surrender and backed away.

As she turned to walk away, she heard Neville mutter to the others.

"Merlin's saggy sack, we got lucky. Last time her hair did that blow in the wind shite, Seamus ended up with pig ears and a donkey tail."

*End of Flashback*

All her friends had given her her space since she had exploded. She had felt terrible for her outburst, of course, and had apologized to the three men in her life at the moment. Ginny had laughed herself silly when she heard about what she had told the boys. Surprisingly, it had even drawn a small grin out of Luna.

Hermione knew that her friends were just looking out for her, especially since there had been an article in the Prophet about her attack. The Head Girl had been mortified. As much as it embarrassed her, Hermione had been eternally grateful that the fine details of the attack had been omitted. After the wizarding society knowing about her father's attack on her person, there was no way that she wanted anyone to know about this one.

Neither Draco nor Theo had pushed for more explanations about her attack. Even though she had told them what had happened to her in the Hospital Wing, she sensed that they wanted to question her about it. She had almost put them out of their misery and told them that she would answer their questions, but the truth was that she really didn't want to talk about it.

One night, however, four nights after her attack, she had begged Draco to sleep with her after her screams had woken him. He had agreed quickly and crawled in her bed so he could draw her into his embrace. It was in that moment that Hermione had finally shown her fear and vulnerability.

*Flashback*

The door slammed open as Draco burst into her room, fearful look on his features. He sat on the bed by her side as he reached over her to cup her face softly.

"I'm here, Princess. You're safe." Her breathing slowed as she scooted over in bed.

"Please stay with me? I'll never get back to sleep by myself." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Of course, Princess. Anything you need." He crawled into bed with her, drawing her into his bare chest as he pulled the duvet up over them. She was nestled into his side nicely when he spoke softly.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She didn't answer for the longest time, truly not sure if she wanted to voice her fears to him. After several minutes, however, she decided that he deserved a measure of trust.

"I dreamt that they both raped me and when I told you, you called me a filthy slag and said that I would never be good enough for you now." Draco clutched her tighter and pressed kiss after kiss to her hair.

"Oh, Baby, I would never say that." Hermione couldn't stop the sniffle that escaped from her at his words.

"You don't think less of me because they touched me?" Draco held her to him with one hand and threaded his fingers with hers. She knew she sounded pathetic, but she couldn't help her fear. Hermione hadn't let Draco touch her, but the men who attacked her had. It would be natural to be angry about that.

"Princess, Baby, I think more of you because you survived. You fought them off. Even if they had raped you, it wasn't because you wanted it. Please don't ever think I would hold that against you." Hermione couldn't do anything but nod. Her eyes were seeping tears at the sincerity in his voice and her pure happiness at how he felt about it.

As if he knew why she was silent, he wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled, forcing her to meet his gaze in the dark. After her attackers had wrenched her around by her hair, she had assumed that this move would scare her, but it didn't. Not when Draco did it. He kissed her softy before he spoke.

"Now that you have agreed to be mine, nothing could make me let you go." She couldn't hold back the smile at his words.

Nothing else was exchanged between them that night. Hermione snuggled into his side, pillowed her head on his chest, and let asleep take her back under.

*End of Flashback*

Since then, Hermione had only felt stronger because of her attack.

At this moment, she, Theo, Draco, and Neville were headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Bill had been after her to stay safe, making her feel like part of the Weasley family still gave a fuck. However, in true Hermione fashion, she had told him to bugger off as well.

Harry and Ron had visited the day after the attack. She had still been ensconced in the Hospital Wing with aurors guarding the door and Draco and Theo refusing to leave her. To say it hadn't gone well would have been a huge understatement.

*Flashback*

The doors banged open loudly, making Hermione visibly jump. Next to her, Draco and Theo's wands were out and pointed in that direction before Hermione even realized what was happening. Harry and Ron stood there, fury painting their features as they gazed at her.

Her brother and boyfriend lowered their wands, but sneered at them. It was Theo, surprisingly, that spoke.

"Could you show a little more respect for my twin by not scaring the life out of her because you want to make an appearance? She could have been sleeping." Harry looked slightly sheepish as he moved closer.

" two aurors outside didn't want to let us in. Said nobody was allowed to visit you except for King. Apparently, they live under rocks and don't know that we're your best friends." Draco simply snorted at his words.

"Good. That means those useless fucks are actually attempting to do their jobs. They're supposed to be protecting her." Ron let out an indignant sqwuak.

"We would never hurt 'Mi, she's our best friend." Draco remained silent but arched one platinum eyebrow at his words, clearly saying without words that they had hurt her several times in the past. Hermione remained silent, waiting for the boys to all get their testosterone out of the way.

Harry came forward first and had no qualms sitting on the bed right next to Draco so he could hold her hand. She was honestly a little surprised that he had come so close to Draco.

"What were your injuries? We were just told that you had substantial injuries. Nobody would tell us anything." Hermione sighed as she leaned into Draco while Harry clutched her hand. Draco put his arm around her shoulders and held her close, his hand stroking her arm as she spoke.

"My skull was cracked so my brain is a little swollen. My cheekbone was fractured. Three fingers of my right hand, one bone in my right hand, and my right humerus were broken. I had slight internal bleeding in my liver from them kicking me. Bruises everywhere. That's all I remember. I was still a little hazy." Pain crossed Harry's features, but Ron crossed his arms and asked the question she knew was coming.

"Did they rape you?" Hermione really didn't want to talk about it. She sighed and looked down at her hand held in Harry's. It was at this point that Theo crossed his arms and spoke.

"No, they didn't rape her, but not for lack of trying. They ripped her skirt off and hurt her. She fought them off. Draco just happened to get there in time." Harry looked up at Draco and released Hermione's hand to hold it out to Draco. Her boyfriend reluctantly grasped the Chosen One's hand. Harry was serious and solemn as he met Draco's gaze.

"Thank you for saving her. For taking care of her. I know you aren't doing it for me, but I'm appreciative all the same." Draco nodded as he released Harry's hand. He stood from the bed before he leaned down and kissed Hermione softly on the mouth.

"Come on, Theo, lets go give Ginny an update. Let these two catch up with Hermione. They can protect her for an hour." Theo nodded and turned to leave as Draco walked past. Hermione's heart swelled at the fact that they were letting her spend time with her friends even though they were worried to death about her. However, nothing compared to the surprise she felt when Ron reached out and stopped Draco with a hand to his chest.

"Thanks, Ferret. For everything you do for her." Draco's eyes flashed at his words, but he only nodded before he continued on. Hermione instantly started chiding her friend.

"Do you have to call him that? Merlin, it's almost not really thanking him when you call him Ferret." Both Harry and Ron laughed at her.

"Malfoy's tough, he can take it. Besides, we wouldn't want him to think that we actually like him." Hermione could only shake her head at their words. Instead, she motioned them forward so they could actually visit.

*End of Flashback*

Hermione hadn't heard from either of her friends since their visit, but she knew they were busy. She tried not to let it bother her, but it would be a lie if she said that it didn't. She had sent them both a couple letters and had gotten nothing in return. Rather than dwell on it, Hermione had written it off as her being emotional and needy.

She had no sooner got sat in her seat when Bill entered. All the girls in the class paid instant attention to him, the heart throb professor of Hogwarts. Hermione could somewhat see the draw for the other girls. Bill had the bad boy look about him with his long hair tied back with a leather thong, his werewolf scars, and his dragon tooth earring. However, she had to laugh to herself because she knew he was not only fully committed to Fleur, he was as big of a nerd as she was.

"Lets push our desks to the edge of the room. Dueling practice today." Hermione felt a rush of excitement at Bill's words. She hadn't dueled in a classroom since her sixth year. A duel where there was no threat of death seemed like it could be great for all her stress.

She helped shove all the desks to the wall before turning back to Bill so she could hear who she was paired with. Honestly, she hoped that she was paired with someone good; after her last two run ins with Death Eaters, she was feeling like she might be out of practice. Bill began calling out names. She didn't bother to pay attention until she heard Theo's name.

"...Theo Nott with Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas with Draco Malfoy, Parvati Patil with Ernie McMillan, Hermione Nott with Marcus Flint..." Hermione felt a small rush as she smiled at Bill's choice. Flint was the son of a Death Eater and was sure to be good at dueling. He couldn't permanently injure her in class so it would be good practice for her. Theo or Draco would have been better, but they would have held back and not really challenged her.

Every pair was going to perform in front of the class since they had three hours. Usually, Hermione didn't approve of embarrassing students in front of their peers, but she was eager to learn different dueling styles. She knew she had a tendency to play on the defensive rather than the offensive, something she really wanted to work on after her experience at the Shrieking Shack.

Padma and Seamus were first, both somewhat playful in their approach. It didn't last long, Seamus easily disarming Padma after she failed to shield. Parvati and Ernie were next, Parvati winning this time when she faked an injury and Ernie rushed forward to help her. Hermione really wasn't sure that was fair, but it gained Parvati an official win.

Theo and Neville were up next, giving the best show so far. Both were highly skilled and both took a few hexes from the other. It was obvious, however, that Neville favored defense and Theo favored offense, which ultimately ended in Theo winning. The class applauded after their duel, all excited for the show they had been given.

Goyle and Terry Boot went next, another quick duel that ended in a win for Ravenclaw. Honestly, Hermione was a little disappointed as Goyle was also the son of a Death Eater. Then Bill called for Draco and Dean. Hermione could admit that she was a little worried for this duel. There was so much animosity between these two men.

The pair circled each other like wary animals, and Hermione was sure that it was going to be bad. Theo came to stand by her side so he could throw an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Princess. Draco beats me almost every time. He was trained by Lucius and Bellatrix. Thomas will never win." Hermione leaned into his side even though she wanted to scowl at him. She didn't give a shite who won. She just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Dean was a wizard who favored the offensive, same as Draco, so in an instant, there was spellfire lighting up the room. Both were firing at each other ruthlessly, although Draco was obviously much more skilled at non-verbal casting.

Hermione could see the fury in Draco's eyes as the duel wore on, both men never breaking in their onslaught of spells. Hermione was simply waiting for one of them to make a mistake. Then it happened.

Draco cast three spells almost simultaneously, but was just a half a second too late erecting his shield. Dean disarmed him and the class burst out in cheers. At this point, however, Draco extended his arm and a spell exploded from his hand, hitting Dean square in the chest. He dropped to the ground, Draco summoning his wand before his opponent hit the floor.

Hermione's breath caught as the class went silent. Draco had his impassive mask on as he stalked over to Dean and woke him from the stunning spell. The dark-skinned man started sputtering as soon as he saw Draco.

"That was dark magic, I know it was! You'll be expelled! I had your wand, there's no way you could have cursed me." Draco openly laughed now and Hermione could see just a hint of the old Draco, the complete prat, as he spoke.

"There was nothing dark about it. I stunned you. You underestimated my abilities and assumed that because you had my wand, you had nothing to worry about. Never underestimate me." Dean started to sputter out a response as Draco walked away but Bill cut in.

"He's right, Dean. You did underestimate him. You assumed that since most people can't do wandless magic that Draco couldn't either. He used your lack of knowledge against you and he won. Underhanded as it may have been, this class is meant to ready you for the real world. In the real world, the duel doesn't end just because someone lost their wand. It ends when the opponent is stunned. Therefore, I have to commend Mr. Malfoy for using all of his resources today. He would still be alive in a real duel." Draco inclined his head slightly to Bill before he wrapped his arm around Hermione and bent to kiss her neck. She allowed him to nuzzle her while Dean grumbled to himself as he made his way back to his place by Seamus. Then she realized that Bill has called her name.

The Head Girl made her way to the front of the classroom, Marcus Flint already there waiting on her. Out of a show of courtesy, he bowed slightly to her which she returned in kind. After Bill waved his hand, the dance began.

Marcus started the duel by sending a volley of spells her way. She blocked them all perfectly before she shot her own spells at him, all stunners. She was sure that he was expecting them, but she was trying to get a feel for how he moved, how he attacked so she could use it against him.

Hermione would be the first to admit that Marcus was good. Not as good as Theo or Draco, but he was giving her a run for her money. She observed his style for several minutes before she realized his weakness. He dueled in a sequence. Two short spurts of offensive spells, a shield. Two more spurts of spells, a feint to the left, then a shield. Once she realized this, Hermione knew how she was going to win.

The Gryffindor put her plan into action when she watched him shoot his first round of spells. She made sure to send her own spells his way so he wouldn't realize that she was onto him. His shield came up as expected, and then the Slytherin moved to send more spells her way.

However, rather than blindly send spells his way like she had been, Hermione knew he would feint left before he cast his shield. Before he could move to the left, the Head Girl sent a stunner right to the place he would step when he feinted. Awareness flashed in his eyes, but it was too late. Marcus had already stepped to the left and took her spell right to the belly. He dropped and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

The room was applauding her, but she really couldn't enjoy her victory. Marcus had been good and it scared her that he could have easily won their duel. Bill stepped forward and woke him up, all for the Slytherin to jump to his feet and begin yelling at Hermione. He advanced til he was almost in her face, until Draco and Theo stepped forward to stand in front of her.

"You cheated, Granger, and I want to know how." Hermione squeezed between her boyfriend and brother so she could look him in the eye. Her finger came forward and she was poking the man in his chest.

"Don't you dare accuse me of cheating because you're a sore loser. I watched you, your style. You follow a sequence. Two rounds of spells, a shield, two more rounds of spells, feint left, and then shield. I took advantage of your feint left. You stepped right into my spell because it wasn't even aimed at you." Marcus visibly cooled and Hermione was unsure if it was because he was being sincere or because he wanted to make sure he looked good in front of the class. He reached out and took her hand so he could press a kiss to her knuckles.

"My apologies for my temper, Miss Nott. I haven't been beaten in at least a year and I clearly underestimated you. Not something I should do. You are the brains of the Golden Trio, I should have expected the best." Hermione felt her face flush as she pulled her hand from his grip. She didn't have to say a word because as Draco was pulling her back towards him and Theo, Bill began to speak.

"Paying attention to your opponent and learning how they fight is one of the key ways to defeat them. Always keep your eyes open and observe. It could save your life."

Draco had a death grip on her, obviously nervous because of Flint's aggressive behavior. Now that Hermione wasn't caught up in the moment, she completely agreed with her boyfriend and brother. Meeting the large Slytherin head on for nothing more than a classroom duel was foolish. Don't poke the bear, her mother had always said.

The last two pairs went, but neither were very instructive or entertaining. Hermione was content to stand in front of Draco and allow his hands to knead the knots out of her shoulders while they watched. Bill was quick to dismiss them, telling them all that they had done a great job and he would consider doing a tournament style setup next time. As they walked out of class, Hermione gazed up at her boyfriend from below her lashes.

"Would you ever duel me, Drake? I could have lost so easily so I need practice." He shook his head firmly in a negative.

"Never. After watcing you be hurt, I could never bring myself to send a curse your way." She huffed and her hands went to her hips.

"Not even to help me get better so I'll be safer?" He shook his head as they headed towards the Great Hall.

"I will help you, but I won't fight you. Get Theo or Neville to agree and I'll coach you." Hermione realized that he wasn't going to budge so she nodded her acceptance.

Word of the duels has spread quickly so Ginny and Luna knew of them by the time she made it to the table. All Ginny could do was gush about how she was excited for her class with Bill that afternoon. Even though Dean glared at her, several others from her House actually made the effort to tell her that she had done a great job with Flint.

After lunch in the Great Hall, Hermione stood with Neville to meet Theo and Draco ago they could walk to Transfiguration together. While it was Hermione's favorite class, she knew that nobody else truly enjoyed it. She couldn't help but bounce a little as she entered her last class for the week.

-O-

Draco has been proud of Hermione for the way she had won against Flint. He had expected Flint to fuck up and give her the win, but it had been skill on her part that had won it. While it was true, Flint hadn't been beat in quite awhile, Draco also knew that he hadn't been paired with anyone that was truly skilled at dueling. Not meaning to toot his own horn (for once), Draco could have easily blasted him out of the water.

The four of them made their way to Transfiguration, Draco's least favorite class. However, he was determined to get all O's on his N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year so he applied himself and took diligent notes. The one good thing about Hermione loving the subject was that she was free with her help.

The class consisted of practical for the last hour in which Draco successfully turned Theo into a fox. He was proud of himself for getting it right and judging by the way Hermione kissed him almost indecently, she was proud of him as well.

The group of friends made their way to dinner, all deciding to sit at the Gryffindor table. This was happening more often as there was so much animosity between their group of friends and the rest of the school.

They were loud and boisterous, pretty par for the course in the group made plans to meet in the library for homework since they all had some and nobody had quidditch practice or rounds scheduled. This was a rare occasion; someone always had something planned that kept them from all studying as a group.

Draco and Hermione always carried their books with them in their bags so they offered to go snag a table while everyone else gathered their assignments and text books. The pair strolled hand in hand towards the library and Draco had to reflect on his life.

He had never dreamed that he would be dating the girl he had been in love with for years. He never imagined that she would be holding his hand or sharing intimate kisses with him that singed his insides. He also never dreamt that he would be friends with Gryffindors and actually enjoy the time that he spent with them. Merlin, if Lucius ever found out, Draco would be target practice for sure.

Draco guided Hermione into the library and to her favorite table. Luckily, it was empty so Draco wouldn't have to convince anyone to leave. The two of them settled quite nicely next to each other, both pulling out their texts and their assignments. Both had already began by the time their friends had arrived.

The six of them worked quietly and happily for at least two hours. Draco couldn't be sure. However, he was sure that he had finished all his homework that was due the upcoming week. Hermione had switched from assignments to "light reading" an hour ago so he knew she was finished as well.

An hour after Draco had finished, Ginny had thrown her quill down and wiped her hands down her face before announcing that her head hurt and that she needed to go to bed since she had quidditch practice early the next morning. Luna and Neville bailed quickly after Ginny, quoting some fantastical being that needed to be found. Draco strongly suspected that this was code for the two of them to know when the other was horny. Therefore, Theo followed Hermione and Draco to their common room.

Draco shooed Hermione off in the direction of her room once they arrived, knowing full well that she would want to change into her pajamas. While she was gone, Theo threw an arm around Draco and he smiled.

"I say we have a little firewhiskey. It's been awhile since we had any." Draco gave a smile because it did sound like fun, but he didn't think that Hermione would join them. When he voiced this worry, Theo laughed before he spoke.

"Don't you worry about Hermione, I'll get her to drink with us." Draco nodded, deciding to trust his best friend. He went to his room and fetched the firewhiskey from it's hiding place. While he was there, he changed out of his school uniform and into the pair of silk pajamas pants that he knew Hermione loved. She could never keep her hands to herself when he wore them. When he emerged from his room, Hermione and Theo were facing off, both with their hands on their hips. Hermione looked angry.

"Yeah, it could be fun I'm sure, but Draco and I could lose our Head student status if we get caught." Theo stepped forward and threw his arm around his twin's shoulders.

"Come on, Princess, just live a little. Nobody is going to come here since they all knew we were heading to bed. You don't want to be on your death bed and realize you never did anything crazy." She snorted.

"Are you kidding me? My life since I was twelve years old has been nothing but crazy. Normal and safe sound amazing to me." Theo folded her in his arms so he could hold her close.

"I know. I just thought you would want to make memories with me since we missed out on a lifetime of them." Draco knew she was going to fall for it. Theo was the consummate Slytherin and obviously he was not above manipulating his sister to get what he wanted. Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist.

"Alright. I'll drink with you." Theo gave her a noisy kiss on the cheek before he moved to pour her a glass. Hermione took a seat on the couch and sighed as she took the glass that Theo handed her. Her eyes darkened.

"You totally played me, you arsehole." Theo burst out in laughter before he dropped a kiss on her head.

"I did. But in my defense, you'll have fun, you'll loosen up, and I only used my powers for good." She gave him a small smile before she leaned into Draco's side.

The three of them drank for an hour, mostly talking about random things that didn't really matter. Draco was surprised that Hermione was actually drinking, especially after she realized Theo had played her. In fact, she was no longer sober. His girlfriend was actually giggling at Theo's story about being caught shagging Daphne by Professor Snape. That never would have happened if she was sober.

The room went silent for a few moments while Draco refilled their glasses. He had been giving Hermione less and less firewhiskey so she didn't wake up with a hangover. Draco couldn't help but notice that she had gone quiet and pensive. Suddenly, she turned to them both and spoke.

"Will one of you go to the greenhouses with me tomorrow? I need to gather some clippings for my project and I don't want to go by myself." Draco put his arm around her and kissed her softly.

"Of course one of us will go with you. We would go everywhere with you if you allowed it. You're just so fucking brave that you never want that." Hermione's face crumpled at his words and her hands went up to cover her tears.

"I do that so nobody thinks I'm pathetic. I'm terrified to go anywhere by myself, especially when it's places like the greenhouses where there aren't many people. I wasn't worried after the Shrieking Shack, but this last time made me realize what actually could have happened. I was almost raped and killed. Being brave doesn't mean you feel no fear. It means you continue on despite the fear." Draco wasn't surprised. He had known she was trying to be brave and not let everyone know how scared she really was. He didn't say this though. Draco pulled her onto his lap and settled her against him so he could hold her close.

"You aren't pathetic, Princess. You could have died. The fact that you aren't hiding in your room is commendable. Nobody looks down on you because you're scared. Please don't think that we would ever judge you for that." She leaned upward and pressed a kiss to his neck before nestling down deeper in his embrace. Theo had been silent up til this point, surprising Draco completely. However, when he spoke, he just knew there was going to be a fight on his hands.

"I know you don't want to see Father, Hermione, but maybe we should go see him and see if he can shed some light on who this could be. If he knew they were hurting you, he would turn on his old friends quick as a snitch." Hermione began to breathe rapidly and Draco could see a panic attack on the horizon. He threaded his hand in her hair and made her look at him.

"Princess, Baby, I know you're scared of being with him, but Theo and I will be there. We would never let him hurt you." Her breathing hitched a little, but began to slow. Her eyes never teared up and she didn't start sobbing. Her voice sounded small, however, when she spoke.

"You promise you won't let him hurt me? During the Battle, I could see in his eyes that he wanted to hurt me, that he wanted to break me." Theo took a seat next to Draco and leaned over to wrap his arms around his sister.

"Princess, we won't let him near you if that's what you want. I used to be so jealous of you because when Father would talk about you it was as though you were what he lived for, you were his ultimate treasure. He would have done anything for you. I'm no longer jealous, because that's exactly how I feel about you now. I will do anything for you, keep you safe at all costs." Her fingers threaded in Theo's hair so she could keep him close. They remained in that position for a long time. When she finally pulled away, she burrowed back into Draco's lap before she spoke.

"Alright. I'll trust you both and go with you to see him. Let me know when you can get us in." Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her close while Theo leaned down and kissed her head.

"I'll owl the prison and see. You'll be the first to know, Princess." She nodded as Theo stood up.

"Enough of this serious talk. You need some sleep, Princess, so I'm going to head back to my dorms. I love you." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Love you too, Teddy. " Draco listened as Theo gathered his things and left, shutting the portrait door behind him. The pair were quiet for awhile after he left, simply enjoying each other's embrace.

Draco was a little surprised when Hermione raised her head and brought her lips to his, not in a chaste kiss, but in a hungry kiss that made him instantly want more. He plunged his tongue in her mouth, tasting every last inch of her as she softly whimpered into his mouth.

Without thought, Draco shifted her on his lap so she was straddling him, her hands fisted in his long hair so she could continue kissing him just like she wanted. Her womanly heat rocked against his cock and Draco was instantly rock hard. His hands moved down to grip her arse, to squeeze the two perfect globes in his hands until he left bruises on them.

Hermione was no longer rocking against him, she was outright grinding against him. She was on fire, Draco could feel the heat through her shorts and his sleep pants. Her arousal was permeating the air and it was making Draco salivate. One of his hands migrated up to her breasts, brushing his hand over them before he let his thumb rub against her nipple until it was pebble hard.

He ached to take the peak in his mouth and give it a tug, but he didn't think that she was ready for that. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure that she was ready for what they were doing now. As much as he hated to, he pulled his mouth from hers, but just couldn't bring himself to let go of her delicious arse.

"Princess, Baby, we have to stop." She sat up and looked at him, which almost made him say fuck being a gentleman. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen. The lustful look in her eye almost drew him in, but he pulled back anyways. She drew her brows together in confusion.

"You don't want me?" Draco couldn't believe that she had come to that conclusion. He had never wanted her more in his life. Instead, he shook his head.

"That's not it at all, Princess. You have been drinking. I don't want to go too far and then have you regret it in the morning because you weren't ready. I don't want you to hate me. Trust me, I've never wanted you more than I do right now, but I know myself well enough to know that if we don't stop now, I'll take you right here on this couch and not worry about regrets till afterwards." She visibly cooled at his words. Hermione was silent and still for a few moments before she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Drake. I love you." Draco couldn't believe she had said those words to him. As much as he wanted to rejoice at her words, he knew she was drunk and would likely not remember saying them. Therefore, he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Princess. Lets get you to bed, alright?" She nodded and stood, releasing the delicious pressure that she had been putting on his cock. She held out her hand to him to help him off the couch, always the helpful maiden.

Draco led her to her bedroom and pulled down her duvet so she could crawl in. Once she was settled, he leaned down and gave her a brief kiss before speaking.

"Sleep tight and sweet dreams, Hermione." She didn't reply as she had already drifted off to sleep.

Draco stole out of her room and into his own so he could sit on the edge of his bed and calm himself down. He knew there was no way that was going to happen without release.

His hand gripped his cock firmly and began to stroke it just the way he liked it. Draco imagined that it was Hermione with her hands on his cock, begging him to put it in her mouth. It was quite embarrassing when he exploded, only minutes into his ministrations.

With a wave of his wand to clean up the mess, Draco laid down in his bed and pulled his own duvet up over him and attempted to clear his mind for sleep. He found that doing that helped with the nightmares.

It was a long time before he managed this, and by the time he did, he didn't care. He was happy and he dared the nightmares to visit tonight. Visions of Hermione would chase them away.

A/N- Once again, sorry for the delay. It's so nice here in Kansas and I've been busy with tons of things outside. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Leave me your thoughts, I love them so. Next up, Hermione visits her father in Azkaban and learns some important information. Please stay tuned.

Love,

A


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- All your reviews were wonderful and encouraging. In short, I loved them. Thanks a mil. I'm not usually too good at emotional scenes so this chapter may be terrible. If it is, I wholeheartedly apologize. For now, I will hush and get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. If I owned Harry Potter and Co., I would have paired Hermione with Draco. Or Fred. Regardless, it isn't so they aren't. Only in my imagination.

Chapter 18

November 24, 1998

Hermione's stomach churned as she was searched by one of the guards at Azkaban. In her drunken state the weekend before, she had agreed to Teddy's absolutely barmy plan to meet their father and get his opinion on the attacks on her person.

In the light of the day and clearness of her mind, Hermione was certain that she had made a mistake. She never wanted to face Theodore Nott Sr. again. She really didn't care if he had any information that could help her. The Head Girl had done her level best to renege on her word to her brother, but in the end, she just couldn't let him down. She had given him her word and she would stand by it.

That didn't mean she had to like it.

Hermione had wrote Harry and told him of her plans. She expected a full blown argument, especially since now he knew what had occurred between her father and herself. However, he had wrote back full of praise and encouraging her to get whatever information out of him that she could.

Hermione had instantly wrote back, questioning him if he wanted her to go so he could get credit for getting the information or if he knew something she didn't, if he had been withholding information from her. It had been four days since she sent the letter and she had yet to receive a reply. Although this infuriated her, she thought it was probably a combination of them both.

Grudgingly, she had told both Theo and Draco that she would still accompany them since she would just feel guilty if she didn't. Both men had nodded sagely and promised her over and over that they would keep her safe.

Here she was, a visitor at Azkaban prison once more, wearing a flattering skirt that wasn't too short. The pale pink hem fell to only an inch above her knees, one of her more modest skirts, but she never wanted to feel promiscuous in her father's presence. She knew it was stupid, but a tiny part of her was worried that he found her sexually attractive.

In the cover of darkness, while sharing her bed, Hermione had confessed her fear to Draco.

*Flashback*

Hermione knew that Draco was almost asleep. She didn't want to keep him awake, she had already disturbed his sleep once when she screamed from her nightmare. Anymore, she didn't even ask him to crawl in bed with her, it was just a given that they both understood. Honestly, Hermione could fully admit that she only felt safe enough for a true nights sleep when Draco was in her bed with her. As much as she didn't want to keep him awake, she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Drake, you still awake?" He hummed his sleepy agreement from behind her, nuzzling her neck softly before holding her tighter. She took a breath before she could let it out.

"Do you think my father finds me sexually attractive? I know that sounds crazy, but I'm supposed to speak with him in a couple days and now he knows who I am, who I was. Am I completely round the twist for worrying that he dreams about shagging me?" Draco propped himself up on his elbow so he could pull her to her back and look into her eyes.

"Princess, he doesn't want you like that. He wants you in his life, to love and protect you, but as his precious daughter. I know it's hard to believe, but he didn't really even want Hermione Granger." Hermione felt tears prick her eyes, but she tamped them down ruthlessly.

"Then why would he try to rape me? I don't understand." She could hear the desperation in her voice and she hated herself for it. Draco bent down to press a line of kisses from her mouth to her ear along her jawline.

"It's hard for you to understand because you are inherently good. You haven't had years of exposure to torture, murder, destruction, and mayhem with nothing purely good in your life. Theodore never wanted to rape or kill, he didn't really even want to be a Death Eater, much the same as my father. I'm not saying they didn't hold with their ideals, because they did, but neither of them wanted to eradicate a whole race of people. They were both dragged into it by their fathers, our grandfathers. Voldemort had promised them that they would rule our world on top as was right and they were pulled in. I know you don't believe me, but once you've been forced to commit such atrocities, it's difficult to pull back. Theodore never wanted anyone besides his wife. He raped because he was ordered to and it became a way of life. Do what was expected of you or be tortured and killed."

Hermione had never quite considered the situation from this point of view and she found that to picture that situation with Harry or Ron made her want to burst into tears. She wouldn't want them to lose themselves. It was in this moment that she realized that Draco spoke from experience. He had been there and understood completely. She couldn't help but ask.

"Did you do the same things, Draco? Go against your morals to save your life?" He was silent for a very long time and Hermione was sure that she had pushed too far. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss before he sat up in bed. His voice was full of restrained emotion, though she wasn't exactly sure of what emotions.

"Yes, I've raped and murdered to save my life and those of my family. I didn't want to and know that I deserve whatever life throws at me for being so selfish. I have no honor and don't deserve forgiveness." He started to stand, but Hermione reached out and grasped his hand in hers.

"Where are you going, Drake? Are you leaving me?" His head swiveled towards her quickly as he began to stammer quietly.

"I just told you I'm a rapist and a murderer. Why in the fuck would you want me in bed with you? You deserve someone better than me." Hermione gave his hand a yank and didn't stop until he was laying next to her again. She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest.

"I could never approve of what you've done, but you didn't do them because you wanted to. You did it to save your life. I know you wish everything had been different, but I rather like the person that came out on the other side of those bad decisions. You do deserve forgiveness if you're really sorry. However, you won't feel free until you forgive yourself." His arms tightened around her and his lips found her hair. She was sure that she heard him sniffle, but made no mention of it. She just provided the silent comfort that she could tell he needed. After several minutes of silence, she yawned and snuggled even deeper into him.

"Goodnight, Draco." She felt his hand card through her hair before he whispered back to her.

"Goodnight, Princess."

*End of Flashback*

Hermione kept close to Theo and Draco as they were herded down the corridor to the visiting room. Outside the door, the guard peered through the small window and turned towards the trio.

"Your visits were last minute additions on the time slots for today. If you want to see your family, it'll have to be a group visit." Hermione groaned on the inside at this information. That meant not only would she have to face her father, she would be facing Lucius Malfoy as well. Damn her luck. Theo reached out and squeezed her hand.

"That will be fine. We'll make it work." Draco nodded and Hermione remained silent at their sides. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist as they were led into the stark white room.

Completely different from the last time, Theodore and Lucius were already seated and waiting for them. Hermione glanced at them nervously before she took the seat that Theo had pulled out for her. When she finally looked up and met their eyes, there was an array of emotions present in their gaze.

Her father's eyes were soft, full of sorrow and regret, before they filled with something akin to possessive anger. His mouth tightened when he spotted Draco's arm around her waist. Lucius' gaze was shrewd, but strangely approving. It was in that moment that Hermione gained back her fire. Lucius was happy because his son was dating the pureblood daughter of one of the wealthiest families in wizarding Britain. Her father smiled tentatively at her.

"Lexi-..." She cut him off.

"I'm Hermione. I will never be Lexi." Her father flinched slightly before anger hardened his features.

"You can't deny your true identity. Pretending you're someone you're not is a coward's way." Theo leaned forward to speak, but Hermione spoke before he could. Her voice was cold as ice and hard as steel.

"You would know about the coward's way, wouldn't you? Pretending to be a Death Eater until the hatred consumed you. Don't be bothered about my name. I claim Nott as my last name, but I will always be Hermione, the insufferable, know-it-all bookworm of Gryffindor. I poured everything I had into the fight against you and your lord, my mind, body, heart, and soul. Don't you ever accuse me of being a coward again." There was silence for at least thirty seconds before Lucius began laughing. Not a chuckle, not a scoff, but a laugh. In that moment, he resembled Draco so much.

"Well, we know she didn't get that fire from her mother. Alliana was sweet, quiet, and obedient. I do believe your genes are showing through, Theodore." Hermione narrowed her eyes at the older Malfoy. When he cocked an arrogant eyebrow at her, she leaned forward and put her palms flat on the table.

"Don't think I don't know what that smug happiness is about. You think your son finally did his duty as a pureblood heir and found a proper girl. I may be proper now, Malfoy, but I wasn't in third year when I broke his nose which caused him to fall in love with me. Don't ever underestimate me and think that if we marry you'll be gaining the picture of perfect pureblood breeding. I'm a wild horse and nobody will ever break me." This time it was everyone else in the room that laughed. Theodore smiled as he clapped his old friend on the shoulder.

"You're right, Lucius, she is mine. She has the same penchant for not giving a fuck while she puts you in your place." It was at this statement that Lucius' eyes met hers.

"As much as I'm sure you'll disagree with me, I never hated you. In fact, I found it disappointing that someone with your breeding could be the most perfect match for my son in every way. I won't lie and say I would have blessed the union. I would have killed you if only to help my son carry on his proud heritage. Looking back, I'm happy he kept it from me so we could be present for this moment. I can only mourn the lost opportunities. If you had been raised a Nott, you would have been betrothed to Draco as a young child and put your intellect and logic to use for the Dark Lord. I'm not so sure that Potter would have won if that had been the case." As much as Hermione agreed with the elder Malfoy (Harry would never had made it through every challenge they had faced alive), she was a Gryffindor and loyal to the end. Hermione rose to her feet and glared.

"Don't you insult my friends. Even if he wouldn't have made it though the war without me, he would have died trying. You may have had no problem cowering on your belly and licking a half blood's feet, but Harry would have died before he lowered himself to that." It was at this that Lucius also rose to his feet and glared. Where her voice had been strong and clear, his was soft and menacing.

"Don't you ever assume that you know about my life, little girl. I've seen and done things that would haunt your nightmares. I cowered because I had to in order to keep my wife and my son alive and relatively well. I learned the hard way that pride isn't worth more than your family." Hermione's gaze softened slightly as she met his eyes.

"I know what sorts of things you've done, Malfoy. Don't think for a second that I'm that naive. However, it's good to see that there is something redeemable inside you, that you gave enough of a fuck about your family to do whatever it took to save them. That's commendable, even to a bloody Gryffindor like me." After she spoke, she took her seat again, sagging slightly against Draco. His hand brushed her hair back behind her shoulders before he wrapped it around her waist. Theodore cleared his voice when it was clear that she and Lucius were finished.

"I'm understanding that there is something that we can help you with. Please explain and we'll help in any way we can." Hermione felt herself wilt at these words, former strength gone. She didn't want to admit that she was terrified, but she couldn't lie to herself and say that she wasn't. Draco moved his arm from her waist to wrap around her shoulders. Hermione remained silent and allowed Theo to take the reins for this conversation.

-O-

Theo had no idea why Hermione was so terrified to face their father or Lucius Malfoy. She had absolutely no problems putting both men in their places, which he happened to find completely hilarious. It was no longer just he and Draco that had to bear the brunt of her anger. Well, he liked to think that Potty and Weasel did as well, but in truth, they weren't around enough to bear anything. Not that he was complaining. If he had to have an extra tongue lashing or two because they weren't around, he gladly would. He knew Draco agreed without even asking.

Theo had asked Draco why he had such an irrational hatred for the Weasel and Theo couldn't help but agree with the sentiment after Draco explained how Hermione had told them in her half asleep state that Ron had taken the sword which caused Bellatrix to torture her. The redhead had been noticeably upset when he had been led away from his sister's torture, but never had he admitted that he had indeed taken the sword. Lucius and his father were staring expectantly and Theo realized that he had been lost in thought. He cleared his throat before he started.

"Well, you both know she was cursed with sectumsempra over the summer, ultimately causing her glamours to break. Since then, she has been receiving threatening letters, as has Potter and Weasley, all warning that she would pay and she wasn't safe anywhere. Almost a month ago, she and Ginny-" Theo was cut off by his father.

"The female blood traitor Weasley? The one you're shagging?" Even though his words were harsh, Theo knew there was no censure in his father's tone. Hermione, however, knew no such thing. Her eyes hardened and she leaned away from Draco. Before she could speak, however, Theodore held up his hands in surrender.

"I mean no offense, Hermione. I'm not angry that he's seeing the girl. I've actually heard she's a fairly powerful witch. Not to mention, the Weasleys are a fertile bunch. She would give the House of Nott many sons." Theo groaned before he ran his hands through his hair.

"Completely off subject, you two! Focus!" Hermione softened her gaze and nodded, leaning once again into Draco before she shivered from the cold.

"Anyways, Hermione and Ginny were in Hogsmeade, had gone shopping together when they were attacked by the Shrieking Shack. Draco had just happened to go looking for them when he found them dueling. He helped injure the one Hermione hadn't hit yet. They got away and Hermione gained another scar from one of their curses." The elder Death Eater's faces were now hard, but their eyes were urging him to continue. With a heavy sigh, he reached the most painful part of their story.

"A little over two weeks ago, Hermione was doing rounds when she was attacked by two people in Death Eater's robes. They cracked her skull, hit her in the face with a lead pipe, broke her arm, several fingers, and a bone in her hand. They caused internal bleeding when they kicked the fuck out of her." The strength in his voice diminished to almost nothing at his next statement.

"They almost raped her. Her skirt was gone when Draco found her and her knickers were in tatters. She had fought them, fought fucking hard, but she just couldn't overpower them without her wand." The two men were silent so it was easy to hear the soft sniffle coming from Draco's neck. Theo leaned over and kissed the back of her head before continuing.

"She's received a couple letters since then. Reports have been made to the aurors about every occurrence, every letter. This situation is well documented. Due to the very specific wards around the school, Potter thinks that there are students helping the Death Eaters involved. Hermione has since been removed from the roster for rounds, but it's only a matter of time before they find a way to get to her again. She's been lucky three times already. I'm not sure that will continue to hold so we need to be proactive. Any help you could give us would be much appreciated." Both men were silent as they communicated with just their eyes. Finally, the silence was broken when his father met his eyes and spoke.

"Do you have a list of those running free?" Theo shook his head, but Draco spoke.

"I know all the bigger names." He began rattling off a good twenty names. Theo hadn't heard of half of them, but he supposed that was because he had never actually been marked. As upset as he had been about it at the time, he was beyond thrilled now. Their fathers murmured between themselves for a few moments before his father spoke with conviction.

"I think Dolohov could be orchestrating this. It sounds like this is a personal attack, not one in retaliation to the war, at least not entirely. Ever since the Department of Mysteries, Dolohov has been dreaming of getting ahold of Hermione Granger. He told everyone that they were to let him know if they caught her at the Final Battle." At mention of the Final Battle, Theo reached over and ran his hand over his sister's hair in reassurance. Theodore dropped his head in shame as Lucius spoke.

"We will help the aurors with information. They've been positively hounding us for help since we were incarcerated." Theo's father nodded with his head in his hands.

"Go see Potter and tell him we'll roll. Go in person so nobody intercepts the message. If the wrong person were to get it, we could easily be dead before they got to us." Theo nodded, completely understanding just what his father was doing by snitching out his comrades. However, Theo knew that his father was honorable when it came to his family. He would always put them first, no matter what cause he was following. He stood, indicating that he was ready to get headed that direction. Theo wanted nothing more than for this situation to be resolved so Hermione didn't have to be terrified of wandering the castle.

Theo watched Hermione stand, her eyes only slightly red from tears. Everyone acted like they didn't see them for which Theo was grateful. His sister was one of the strongest people he knew, but he also knew that showing weakness made her nervous. Anything that put her at ease is what Theo strived to do.

With complete surprise on his face, Theo watched his twin slowly walk around the table so she could face their father. Theodore rose and simply watched her, completely unsure of what to do. Hermione tentatively stepped forward and put her arms around his waist as she spoke.

"Thank you for helping. I know you had hopes of being broken out by those still free. I know what you and Mr. Malfoy are giving up and I want to thank you both." Theo could see that his father was speechless for a moment before his arms wrapped around her shoulders and buried his face in her hair.

"Merlin, Lexi, I mean Hermione, I am so sorry for the things I did to you. I deserve for you to never speak to me again and here you are thanking me. I think it may be a good thing you were taken. I would have turned you dark like I did your brother." Hermione shook her head in his chest.

"No, you wouldn't have. Draco explained to me what it was like, doing the things you did and you felt like there was no way out. If I had still been with you, our mother wouldn't have killed herself and you could have never turned to the dark. I forgive you for what you did to me, but I'm not sure I'll ever forget." Theo watched a single tear slip down his father's cheek as he kissed her forehead over and over again. Hermione whispered her next words, but Theo still heard them.

"I don't care if you call me Lexi, but nobody else can."

The room remained quiet for a couple minutes while they waited for father and daughter to seperate. When they finally did, his twin's cheeks were wet and his father had a stupid grin on his face. As much as Theo wanted to laugh at his father's expression, he couldn't. He understood completely what it felt like to have Hermione forgive you and bring you into her circle of those she cared about. He remembered all too well their first days at Nott Manor after she had come home from St. Mungo's.

Hermione turned and walked back towards Theo and Draco, reaching Theo first. Theo pulled her under his arm as they started for the door. At the last second, Hermione turned and looked at Lucius.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I owe you one." Lucius gave her a half smirk and nodded, but remained silent. AsTheo turned the doorknob to leave, Theodore spoke.

"You keep her safe, Theo, at all as well, Draco. If you get her through this, I'll consider giving my blessing when the big question comes around." Hermione didn't hear their father's words, already out the door and waiting patiently in the corridor.

Theo wanted to laugh out loud, but he didn't dare embarrass his friend further than he already was. There were no outward signs of his embarrassment, but Theo knew his friend well enough to know that he was mortified. Theo simply found it humorous that even their fathers had seen the obvious care with which he handled Hermione. However, he knew better than to ever let Hermione hear him say that. She would castrate him for even thinking that she needed caring for. Both men nodded at his words before leaving them alone.

The trio walked together through the corridors back to the apparition point. The last thing Theo wanted to do was go deal with Potter, mainly because he was completely sure that the Gryffindor was going to start some sort of argument.

The three of them joined hands when they reached the one tiny spot that you could apparate from on the whole island. Theo felt the familiar suction of apparition as a he let Hermione the lead.

-O-

Draco stumbled slightly as his feet hit the floor. He had always hated side along apparition, but there was no fucking way that he would even consider letting his girlfriend out of his sight, especially out in public. Call him paranoid, but that paranoia had saved his life more than once.

As the three of them walked through the Ministry, Draco couldn't help but notice the stares that they were garnering. He knew that Hermione hated the stares, but for once, she didn't seem to notice. He could only assume that it was because she had to go tell Potty that their evil fathers had agreed to help.

Draco had been so fucking proud of Hermione when she had went to her feet at their father's last thing he had expected was to be outed by his girlfriend for falling in love with her. After that, he would never have guessed that his father would admit grudging respect for the woman who had fought against him more than once and survived to tell about it.

Draco and Theo followed after her obediently as she made her way through the Ministry. Draco had been there several times with his father when he was younger, but he hadn't been interested enough to remember where everything was. Theo had been there even less. Therefore, the two men seemed content to simply follow in the footsteps of their tiny companion.

Draco became a little confused when he realized that they were nowhere near the Auror Department, but rather the administrative floor. The reason why was made clear almost immediately when a booming voice greeted them.

"Hermione, love, how are you? What are you doing here?" Kingsley Shacklebolt had come around a corner from one of the offices and spotted them. Hermione broke free from Draco and Theo to run into Kingsley's arms. The Minister of Magic lifted Hermione's slight form in the air and spun her around in a circle. Draco found he wasn't as annoyed as he thought he would be and he credited it to the man's visit while Hermione had still been in the Hospital Wing.

*Flashback*

Draco sat on the bed next to his girlfriend, leaned back against the headboard while Hermione lay out comfortably next to him. Draco was reading one of the supplemental books for History of Magic to her while Theo napped in the chair next to them. A cheerful voice interrupted Draco's reading.

"Hermione, my sweet love, how are you? I came to see you as fast as I could." Hermione sat up quickly so she could go to her knees and meet the man in a bear hug.

Draco instantly recognized Kingsley Shacklebolt, and faintly recalled Hermione apologizing at their date about Aberforth Dumbledore. Apparently, he and Shacklebolt had taken on the fatherly role for Hermione when they realized she was well and truly an orphan.

Shacklebolt had his arms around Hermione now, kissing the side of her head and murmuring in her ear. While he didn't think that there was anything between the two, he found that he was distinctly irritated at their actions. Finally they separated and Hermione returned to her spot on the bed next to him. Theo had woke up, but was remaining silent as he yet had no idea why the Minister was there. Shacklebolt sat on the bed on the opposite side of Draco and gave Hermione a serious look.

"Tell me what happened, 'Mi." The next half hour had been devoted to Hermione explaining everything that had happened to her from being cursed in Diagon Alley on. Kingsley had been unimpressed with the aurors' lack of leads and their inability to keep her safe. She had made sure to mention that Theo and Draco had found her, ultimately saving her from the last two attacks. Kingsley had met both men's eyes as he spoke.

"I really owe you boys. This girl has saved my life on several occasions and I always picture any daughter I have to be just like her. Promise me you boys will keep her safe since the auror department is woefully wanting." Draco had nodded solemnly at the Minister's words.

*End of Flashback*

Draco and Theo had left them alone for an hour to visit. When they had returned, Hermione had been curled on her side asleep, hand clutching Kingsley's while he sat in the chair Theo had occupied. The dark-skinned man had told them that she was worried they wouldn't return and she didn't think that she could sleep without them.

Kingsley had watched Draco crawl back in bed with her and Hermione instantly curl into his legs. Draco had been carding his hand through her hair when Kingsley spoke.

"She really cares about you both. That's very apparent. The same as she does Harry and Ron, maybe more. You've both been very solicitous of her and taken better care of her than anyone ever has. I know you boys don't know too much about her, but Hermione has never had someone take care of her before." Draco had nodded at the man's words, but Shacklebolt just shook his head.

"You don't understand. Her parents left her alone from age five on. She made her own meals, fed herself, clothed herself, bathed herself. Even took herself to libraries and the like by herself when she turned six. Her parents never abused her, but she was neglected, she wasn't loved. One night after we got Harry home to the Burrow from his aunt's house, Hermione, myself, Hagrid, and Ginny got drunk together. She came clean after her sixth firewhiskey and we learned just how alone she had been. Harry and Ron love her, they would both die for this girl, but neither one of them have ever taken care of her. She's always been the one to take care of them, to mother them, to solve all their problems. With you two boys, I don't worry about her anymore. I know you'll treasure her and care for her like she deserves." Draco had been flabbergasted at the man's words. Shacklebolt has stood without another word, kissed her forehead, and waved as he exited the Hospital Wing.

After the Minister's revelations, Draco had been saddened. Nobody had ever gave a fuck about Hermione until the Demented Duo came along. He now understood just how important Potty and Weasel were to her and why. Even though they hadn't cared for her like they should have, there was no denying that they cared for her. Even Draco had to admit that the two idiots had acted somewhat admirably in regards to his beloved.

Now, Kingsley had a huge smile on his face and his arm around her waist as he was motioning for them to follow. They were all led into an office with the words "Minister of Magic" in bold letters on the door. Shacklebolt closed the door at her insistence and instantly went on alert. Draco began kneading her shoulders when her hands began to knot together.

"Theo and Draco convinced me to go visit my father again and see if he could shed some light on who's attacking me. Both my father and Lucius Malfoy have agreed to share all the information they have with you if Harry goes out there and personally gets it from them. They don't want any owls about it so people don't find out and kill them before they can talk." Shacklebolt's eyes lit up at her words as he leaned down and pressed a button so he could speak into a box on his desk.

"Milton, I don't give a shite what Harry Potter is doing at the moment. Send him to my office right away." Hermione winced a little at her words as they came out of her mouth.

"King, please don't send Ron. As much as I love him, he will do nothing but prod and poke at my father and Lucius. They will clam up and tell you all where to go." Kingsley nodded his agreement as he bent to press a kiss to Hermione's cheek.

"I know you love Ron, but I am more than aware of his temper. He isn't going anywhere near those two. We desperately need information so we can catch these sick fucks." Draco cleared his throat as he spoke.

"Minister, will you make sure to put it in their files that they've cooperated and such so they can have a few more amenities? As uncooperative fugitives, they have nothing in their cells and are rarely allowed visits. They're putting their lives on the line to give you this information." Kingsley gave another deep booming laugh.

"Call me King, none of this Minister business. I'll see what I can do for them. I will compensate them, please believe me." Draco didn't get to do much more than nod before the door opened and Potter strolled in. His eyes widened when he saw Hermione. He came forward to give her a hug.

"'Mi, sweet Merlin, what's wrong? What's happened now?" Draco listened as Hermione gave a short explanation of why they were there. By the end of the conversation, Potter had a stupid grin on his face.

"You realize you accomplished in one day what we've been trying to do since the end of the war?" Draco couldn't resist.

"Well, Potter, that's because she is generally better than you in every way." Theo and Kingsley burst out in laughter. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and Potter almost started to look angry before he shook it off and nodded his head.

"You're completely right, Malfoy." The conversation ended quickly, Kingsley sending the trio to the apparition point and Harry to walk with them. Kingsley was rounding up everything needed for their impromptu meeting with Theodore Nott and Lucius Malfoy. When it was just the four of them, an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Draco could already see the writing on the wall when Potter turned to meet Theo's eyes.

"Are you shagging her, Nott?" Theo didn't respond with the same hateful tone. Instead, his arms went down to his sides and his face went completely impassive. When he spoke, it was almost monotone.

"Why is it any of your business, Potter? You're the one who dumped her so you could go shag other birds. You didn't give two fucks how much that would kill Ginny. She let you go without much of a fight because she loves you and she wanted you to be happy. You stomped on her love for you and threw her away. Do you really think it's any of your business if we're shagging?" Draco could see the rage dancing in Potter's eyes as he stepped forward to grab Theo by the shirt.

"It is my business because I love her and we're supposed to be together. You're nothing but a Slytherin player that will hurt her because she's looking for someone to love since I'm not there. You could never compare to me and Ginny knows it." Theo started to rip Potter's hands off him but Hermione was faster. Her wand appeared and blasted Potter away from Theo. Potter sat on the ground, dazed, only feet away from Theo. Hermione advanced on Potter, her eyes flashing.

"Don't you ever touch my brother again. I'll lay this out for you, Harry. Yes, Theo and Ginny are shagging. They're in a relationship. He walks her to and from her common room to the library, to meals, to wherever she needs to go. What have you done? You've shown her that shagging other girls because 'you're lonely' is far more important than your love for each other. YOU gave up on her, not the other way around. Theo may have been a player in the past, but he isn't with Ginny. Don't you ever cheapen what's between them and turn it into something tawdry. That only insults Ginny further and pisses me the fuck off because you're being a prat to my brother." Potter glared at Hermione and Draco could already see that he was going to try to guilt her.

"How can you choose him over me, 'Mi? He tried to kill you. He didn't want you until you became his precious sister, a pureblood princess worth saving. You didn't mean shite to him, you were scum on his shoes. A mudblood." Draco knew this had gone too far when he saw a tear slip down her cheek. Draco stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist as he spoke.

"Don't listen to him, Princess. He's just angry with himself because he knows he fucked up and can't blame anyone but himself." Hermione remained silent for a minute before she spoke.

"You're a bastard, Harry Potter, but you don't lie. Thank you for taking the information from my father and Mr. Malfoy. I have homework to do so please excuse me." She turned to make her way back to the apparition point and Harry snaked out a hand and caught her wrist. Both Theo and Draco stepped forward and pointed their wands at Potter. People were now staring at the confrontation, but Draco didn't care. Theo spoke first.

"Hands off her, Potter. You may be right about the things I've done to her in the past, but she is the light of my life now. Don't you dare think you can wrench her around and convince her you're not just like Weasel. She deserves better." Potter ignored Theo and gave a pleading look to Hermione.

"Please, Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of those things and I shouldn't have started the argument with Theo. Malfoy's right, I'm so mad at myself for leaving Ginny. None of the other girls are her, they don't make me happy. I was a fucking idiot and I want her back so badly. Please forgive me." Hermione turned to look at him.

"I forgive you, Harry. You're my best friend. But you hurt me and I just need a little time to think about everything. I really do have to go do homework." Harry nodded as he dropped his head.

"I'll make sure King gives your father and Malfoy a good deal." She nodded as she started to walk away.

"Thank you." She didn't wait for either Draco or Theo, just twisted on the spot and disappeared. Draco watched as Potter turned to Theo and stuck out his hand.

"I'm sorry, Nott. I can't keep you from Ginny, but I ask you to always put her first and never do to her what I did. You'll regret it, I promise you." Theo nodded and shook the auror's hand before Potter turned to make his way back to Kingsley.

Theo and Draco both turned on the spot and landed outside the gates of Hogwarts. Draco had expected to find Hermione gone, emotional from her experience with Potter. Instead, she was seated on the cold ground outside the gate, expression blank but eyes dry. Draco let Theo go to her. He crouched down in front of her and pulled her hand to his mouth so get could kiss her knuckles.

"I'm so sorry, Princess -" Hermione cut him off with a shake of her head.

"Don't be sorry. We all knew you tried to kill me and that you thought I was scum. Harry didn't lie a bit. Before you get that wounded look on your face, I also know that you love me so much now. I know you would die for me if you had to. That makes all the bad things worth it because I love you just the same." Draco watched his best friend pull his twin roughly into his arms so he could hold her close and murmur things in her ear that Draco couldn't understand. When they finally separated, Draco held out his hand and smiled.

"Come on. It's been a long day and we aren't doing homework. Lets go eat some dinner." Hermione went happily into his arms and let the arm around her waist guide her to the Great Hall.

The trio sat at the lion's table with the rest of their friends, everyone questioning if they had discovered any helpful information from the imprisoned Death Eaters. Hermione gave them the bare bones of the experience and had just announced to the table that she was exhausted and would be heading to bed when an owl swooped down and landed right over her plate.

Hermione gingerly reached out and took the parchment from the owl's claws. She gave it a chunk of biscuit before it flew off. Carefully, almost as if she was dreading it, Hermione opened the letter and read it quickly. Her face remained impassive until the end when a small look of relief passed over her features before handing the letter to Theo and Draco. The Head Boy read it quickly.

Hermione,

I can only apologize for my behavior and words once fact that I hurt you kills me inside. I hope you can truly forgive me with time.

I am writing because your father and Lucius Malfoy came through. They spilled secrets about things we didn't even know about. We now have several hideouts to scout and raid so we can see if we can catch these arseholes.

I insisted King give them a good deal. He has too. Not only are they allowed outside now, they can keep personal items in their cells. This is all until their early release. Kingsley told them that if their leads panned out, he would have time taken off their sentences. Believe it or not, this made both of them open up even more. I'm sure King will write you and tell you also, but I really wanted to make your day.

Don't worry, we will catch these fucking pricks soon.

I love you,

Harry

Draco wasn't sure how he felt about his father being released. He didn't want him to suffer in prison, but he really didn't want to deal with him trying to run his life either. Looking over to Theo, he saw nothing but happiness. Hermione, however, looked worried. He bent to press a kiss to her soft mouth. When she met his eyes, she smiled.

"Sorry, I'm happy, I am. I'm just worried what will happen if they turn back to their old ways. I don't want that on my conscience." Draco kissed her again, slowly and softly.

"They won't, Princess. Your father doesn't want to ruin any chance he has of having you in his life. I know you and my father don't get on, but he admitted to respecting you today. I know you can't see it, but he's thrilled we're together. He's all about survival and if he thinks there's a chance of his line surviving through you, he'll make sure he does everything he can to make sure it happens." She wrapped her arm around him and started to pull him towards their room.

"I hope so, Drake, I really do."

A/N- That's the end of the chapter, folks. Hope it met your expectations and went the way you hoped. Anyways, leave me your thoughts after the beep. Up next, Hermione receives a letter from her father and Ron and there is talk about Christmas plans. See you next time!

Love,

A


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Y'all are the bomb. That's really all I can say in response to all the reviews I've received from the last chapter. I'm sorry it's been a few days, but I got caught up reading The Debt of Time by Shayalonnie. Again. If y'all haven't read it, I highly suggest it. This was my fourth time reading it and I have yet to tire of it. Epically long and just amazing. My goal is to write like her. Keep up your reading, I love knowing y'all are enjoying the story! Hi yo, Silver, away!

Disclaimer: In my wettest dreams, I own Harry Potter and Co. Unfortunately, that isn't reality. Maybe in another life...

Chapter 19

December 1, 1998

Hermione pondered her life as she nibbled on her porridge. Harry had wrote the day before and told her that they were still investigating the information from her father and Lucius Malfoy, but so far it all looked like credible information. He had told her that they would be scouting the places for a little while before making any moves. Not that Hermione wasn't appreciative, but she really wanted them to just catch the men that were doing this to her.

Though she was still fearful of being alone in the castle, Hermione still adamantly refused to show it. She was aware that it was prideful and stupid, that Theo, Draco, and by extension Ginny, were already aware, but she couldn't help but think that if she outwardly showed her fear, those in the castle that were attacking her would be elated. Hermione absolutely refused to give them that pleasure.

Classes were going well, Hermione was still top in her year followed closely by Draco. Theo did good as well, but he now lacked the dedication he had started the year with. Ginny was a constant distraction for him, and as irritated as Hermione got with him for ignoring his studies, she was thrilled that he was so happy.

Following Hermione's advice, Theo had told Ginny about everything Harry had said to him that day at the Ministry. Hermione knew he hadn't wanted to, hadn't wanted to reveal Harry's true feelings when it came to Ginny, but he shouldn't have worried. Ginny had kissed him deeply in full view of the entire Great Hall as she plopped herself down in his lap. When they had finally broke apart, Ginny had stroked his face and told him that she wanted to see where things went with him. Nothing mushy or romantic, just a quiet reassurance that it was Theo that Ginny wanted.

Hermione let her thoughts drift to Christmas. She hadn't had a Christmas without the Weasleys in quite a few years. Not that she would ever abandon Draco or Theo, but not having a sea of redheads to celebrate with would be disheartening. Maybe she could still visit for a day or two since she knew that Arthur and all their children minus Percy still liked her and wanted her in their lives. Bill himself had told her to not let herself become a stranger. Maybe later she would ask Ginny if her mother had said anything about the holidays.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts about the holidays by a large bird landing next to her porridge. She didn't recognize the owl so she couldn't help but worry that it was from her attackers. However, Draco reached over and removed the parchment from the owl's leg. He gave Hermione a small smile as he handed it to her, noticing her inner angst.

"That's an Azkaban owl. I've only received one a couple times as my father wasn't allowed to write often before now." Hermione gulped. Her father had wrote her. She had forgiven him and taken the first step to actually being his daughter, but she hadn't been expecting him to actually want to converse with her. She had received two letters a year from her other parents, one asking what her Christmas plans were, and one asking when they needed to pick her up at the end of term. A parent writing her for no other reason than to know about her life was something she had never experienced. Her hands shook slightly as they unrolled the parchment and she began to read.

My sweet Lexi,

I know this letter is out of nowhere and for that I apologize. I decided to go with my instinct and write even though I was unsure if you were ready for that. Please know that if you aren't ready for this step in our burgeoning relationship, just say so and I will patiently wait for you to be ready.

I had thought to write and inquire about your grades and make sure that life was treating you well. Then I remembered that you are nineteen years old and the "Brightest Witch of her Age". You neither need nor want someone mothering you about your marks. I know you're doing well because you're brilliant.

Therefore, I settled on writing to thank you. Your words and forgiveness have lightened my soul and made me able to breathe again. I have a purpose that no longer includes torture and murder and revenge. My new purpose is to be there for you and your brother in any way that you'll allow. You are my new lease on life and it feels bloody amazing.

I know things aren't going the best for you in your life right now, and I partly blame myself for that. If I had turned on these men at the end of the war like the Ministry wanted, they would have been caught long before they could have touched you. I will always regret this and will continue to console myself with the thought that I am helping you now, making sure you're safe as a father should.

I also want to know all about you. I know what I heard about you through the years and over the course of the war. I know what Theo has told me about you. Now, I want to actually know you because you told me. You're my only daughter and I don't want to squander this second chance to have you in my life. I eagerly await anything you want to share with me.

I will close for now as I'm sure you have classes to get to. Keep Theo and Draco in line. They're both good men, but need direction sometimes. I'm sure that given your experience with your friends, you can handle an occasional hex for your brother.

I love you, Lexi.

Father

Hermione really wasn't sure how she felt about the letter, but she couldn't hold back a chuckle at her father telling her to hex Theo to keep him in line. If only he knew that she had already hexed him quite a few times over his language and poor attitude. Theo always took it with a relatively happy face, always cursing about the hex, but never returning it. The owl was still waiting there expectantly, but she didn't have time to answer right now. Maybe at lunchtime. Without a thought, she handed the letter to Draco while shooing away the bird, telling it that she would answer later that day. Draco and Theo scanned the words quickly before Theo wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Is the letter alright, Princess? Are you ok with writing letters back and forth? " She was quiet for a moment and only answered when she made sure that nobody was listening except for Theo and Draco. She loved and treated her friends with respect, but there were some things she would rather keep private.

"I'm surprisingly alright with it. The letter wasn't what I expected, better actually, but I'm going to answer later." Theo frowned slightly.

"What were you expecting? Talk of death, torture, and rape?" Hermione's eyes flashed at her brother for assuming she would think that. She reached out, snatched the letter out of his hand and stood, scowl on her face.

"No, actually, but I'm just thrilled that that is instantly what you assume I think of. My parents used to write me twice a year, once to find out what my plans for Christmas were and once to find out when they needed to pick me up after term. A letter from a parent that actually seems like they give a fuck is a novelty to me so pardon me for not expecting the direction in which our father took. Please excuse me, I need to get to Charms." Without waiting for a word from her brother, Hermione turned on her heel, showing the table her back, and started for the door.

Nobody followed her which was probably a good thing. Hermione knew she had overreacted a little, but she truly was tired of her brother assuming that she was constantly thinking the worst about himself and their father. She knew their pasts and didn't agree with them at all, but she was not going to continue to judge them when they were taking steps to change.

Hermione made her way to Charms, excited that she would be able to get her mind off of her problems at the moment. The Head Girl took her seat in her usual spot at the front of the room, noting that Professor Flitwick had not yet arrived. She pulled her parchment, ink, and text out as she was sure that there would be lecture before the practical.

Today, they were to be learning about disillusionment charms. Hermione knew that all her friends thought she was ridiculous because she insisted on taking meticulous notes when she knew the subject well. However, Hermione was very much comforted by theory and that's exactly what notes were, the theory behind the charm.

It was true, however, that she had nothing to worry about today. The Head Girl had mastered disillusionment charms at the end of her sixth year so they would be able to use the skill while on the run. Even though they had stolen Mad Eye's whole stock of polyjuice potion, it had turned out to be a good thing that she had disillusionment charms to fall back on.

Hermione knew for a fact that Theo and Draco had both already mastered the skill, probably during the war. It seemed odd to think about the skill sets one acquired when they were a child of war. Neville, however, she was certain, would need help. Not that he wasn't brilliant, because he was, but Charms and Transfiguration were not his strong points. He leaned more towards Herbology and Defense.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts once again as the seats next to her were taken. She looked up and met the eyes of her brother and Draco. Theo looked apologetic and Draco simply gave her smile before dropping a kiss on the top of her head. Neither said a word about what had happened, but she knew they would. It would just be after class.

Professor Flitwick entered last, finally starting class with a swirl of his wand, multi-colored sparks flying from the tip. The Gryffindor eagerly took notes on everything the Professor said even though she could see the laughter in the eyes of her brother and boyfriend.

The lecture didn't last very long, giving them extra time for the practical part of class. Professor Flitwick usually paired them off for practicals and today was no different. Hermione found herself facing off with Neville and she just knew that she was going to have to help him quite a bit. She didn't mind, but she wasn't sure that she was in the right temperament to be teaching anything right now.

When it came time for their turn, Hermione voluntarily went first, rapping her wand smartly on the top of her head. She instantly disappeared and Theo and Draco cheered her on. Professor Flitwick clapped his hands softly and smiled at her.

"Well done, Miss Nott. On the first try. Take five points for Gryffindor." She bowed her head in embarrassment at being singled out. Everyone turned to Neville next, waiting for the disaster that was sure to happen when he used his wand on himself. Instead, however, Neville disappeared immediately when he tapped his head. Hermione was smiling wide as Professor Flitwick congratulated him. When the tiny professor had turned his back, she gave him a quick hug.

"When did you learn to do that? I'm so proud of you!" Neville chuckled as he released her.

"It was a do or die situation. Had to go rescue the younger kids from the Carrows. It was hard to do that if they could see me." Hermione couldn't hold back her proud smile before ruffling his hair.

Draco and Theo both earned five points for their House when they completed the charm on the first try as well. Hermione didn't know how or why they had perfected the charm and she wasn't sure that she would ever want to know. She gathered her book and parchment after class had ended so she could begin to make her way to lunch. Predictably, Theo and Draco caught up with her quickly, Theo wrapping a hand around her elbow as he pulled her to a stop.

"Hermione, please wait." Hermione stopped, not so much because he had requested it, but because he had actually used her first name. She truly couldn't remember the last time he had done that. He took her hands in his as he spoke.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you. I don't mean for it to seem like I expect you to judge me, to judge Father. I just know that we have both put you through so much and I don't know how you manage to not judge us. Please forgive me." Hermione moved into his embrace when he dropped her hands and opened his arms.

"I promise, I don't judge you. You've both made strides towards changing your ways. That's what counts. I'll only forgive you if you stop calling me Hermione." He pushed her away from his chest to stare at her quizzically.

"You hate nicknames, that's what you always say. You compromised with your friends so they would call you 'Mi rather than Mione." Hermione felt her cheeks flush when she was called out by her brother. Her eyes watched the floor where her foot was scuffing a crack when she spoke.

"I've never had a pet name. Most girls have them from their fathers, but mine never did. I was lucky they even spoke to me. Sure, my friends shorten my name so it's easier for them to say, but it isn't out of genuine affection. When you to call me Princess, it feels like it's because I mean enough to you for you to find me my own special name." Theo pulled her into his chest again before he kissed her forehead.

"Don't be embarrassed. We call you that because that's what you are to us. Our princess. You are the most important person in the world to Draco and I." She nodded into his chest, completely grateful that he wasn't going to make fun of her in her moment of vulnerability. When he released her, she stepped back so she could take Draco's hand in hers.

"Let's go eat lunch. I have a letter to write and then I need to go to the library before Astrology tonight." Theo groaned as Draco smirked.

"Draco, the library is all on you. If I have to go spend five more minutes in there for something not homework related, I might smother you." Hermione couldn't hold back a chuckle at his words.

"That's perfectly fine, Teddy. I only wanted Drake to come with me anyways." The trio laughed as they made their way through the corridors and down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

The trio took a seat at the lion's table, everybody else completely avoiding their end of the table. Almost every meal was now ate together at the end of the Gryffindor table. Hermione loved it and everyone else seemed to enjoy it as well, although she strongly suspected that Draco and Theo enjoyed it so much because just the sight of them scared the first and second years.

The conversation between everyone else in their small group turned to quidditch, specifically, which team had better chasers, theFalmouth Falcons or Puddlemere United. Hermione simply tuned them out and pulled parchment and ink out of her satchel. She tapped her bottom lip with her quill subconsciously while she tried to figure out what she wanted to write. She still wasn't entirely sure when she finally put quill to parchment.

Father,

I was surprised to see you write, but I'm not angry. I should have thought of it sooner, but to be honest, I wasn't entirely sure you would want me to. I only received two letters a year from my other parents and I didn't want to bother you.

In response to your letter, my marks are very good. I'm still top of the class with Draco following as a close second. Theo has fallen back a little bit since he began dating Ginny, but he's still doing well. You are always welcome to ask about my grades; I never have been before and I find I kind of like it.

Draco and I are doing fine, as I'm sure your wondering, but don't want to ask. I never expected to develop feelings for the man who tormented me most of my life, but I can see that he's changed. In short, he makes me happy. It kind of makes me sick that now Lucius is thrilled about me and not calling for me to be tortured to death now that I have a proper pedigree, but there really isn't much I can do about it.

I'm really not sure what to tell you about myself. Just a few things this time since I have to head to the library in a few minutes. I absolutely adore Tippy's porridge and no matter what's happening back at the Manor, my room makes me feel better because it's just so light and airy. I don't have many friends, but those that I do have would do anything for me. I had a part-kneazle familiar all through Hogwarts that I absolutely adored, but lost track of him during the war. I've recently discovered I love it when Teddy and Draco call me their pet name and I'm depressed about the holidays because so many won't be here to see them.

Of course, I could fill pages, but I'll give you a few facts about me each letter. In return, would you please send me some things about yourself? I'm not sure how to go about this father/daughter relationship so if I'm doing it wrong, please let me know. I must close for now, Draco is waiting for me to go to the library with him.

Always,

Lexi

Hermione rolled up her letter and sealed it with a charm that would automatically dissolve at her father's touch since he wouldn't be able to use magic to open it. She waited patiently for Draco to finish his meal as he had become distracted with quidditch talk and fallen behind.

When he realized that she was waiting on him, the Slytherin pushed his plate away and stood before holding out his hand to help Hermione out of her seat. She bent and pressed a kiss to Theo's cheek before he shooed her away good-naturedly.

Draco wrapped his arm around her as they walked, casually letting his hand drift lower and lower until his palm rested on the top of her arse. Hermione was usually not one for public affection, but since there was nobody in the corridors, she let it slide.

The Heads Girl made sure to stop by the Owlery so she could send her letter with one of the school owls. She knew that Theo had his own owl and he would have let her use him, but she didn't want to have to track all the way down to the dungeons if she didn't have to. However, when she started for a school owl, Draco stopped her with a quick kiss.

"You can use my owl. He's clear up at the top, all black." Hermione went to her toes so she could kiss him. Draco, however, cautioned her.

"He's reliable, never messed up one of his deliveries, but he's a complete arsehole. Just make sure that he isn't going to attack you as you're attaching the parchment." Hermione nodded and called him down. She looked at him shyly as the bird settled on her shoulders.

"What's his name?" Draco watched in amazement as his owl nuzzled Hermione's cheek.

"Nyx." Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed softly.

"Maybe your male bird is an arsehole to you because you gave him a female name." The look on Draco's face was indignation.

"Are you sure? I've never heard Nyx referred to as a female." Hermione outright laughed now.

"I'm quite certain. I studied Mythology when I spent summers at home in the muggle is the GODDESS of night, sibling to Tarturus. If I was a male, I wouldn't want to be named after a goddess." Draco was now chuckling at her words, and the fact that his owl was affectionately picking through her hair with his beak.

"I can see he agrees with you. Any suggestions since I apparently need help with naming my familiars?" Hermione gave him a tight smile.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to overstep. He's your owl, I have -" Hermione was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Princess, I'm not mad. Irritated at my own stupidity since I have scars from this owl and it was all so simple. Why don't you name him?" Hermione gave him a sweet smile.

"Tenebris. Latin for dark and distinctly male sounding." The owl on her shoulder sqwuaked in approval. Draco nodded as he took her letter from her to tie it to the owl's leg. Hermione stroked his beautiful black feathers before speaking.

"Take this letter to Theodore Nott at Azkaban prison. When you're done, come back to me and I'll give you a treat. Doubt you'll get one from the prison." The bird nuzzled her one last time before he flew out the open window. Draco mock glared at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Even my own owl likes you better than me." She only chuckled as she leaned into his side while they made their way to the library.

The pair took their usual table, Draco not having to charm anyone out of it, which made Hermione extremely happy. She needed a supplemental reading text for their astronomy lesson that night and she was sure that Draco had some Transfiguration homework to complete. After settling her satchel and texts on the table, Hermione began to make her way to the ill-used corner of the library that housed the school's astrology books.

The Gryffindor was quietly browsing the titles when she felt someone watching her. She turned and met Draco's smile with one of her own before turning back to the books in front of her. She had just leaned forward to brush her fingers along one of the titles that she needed when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her into his chest.

His mouth left hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck and Hermione couldn't hold back the breathy moans that escaped her lips. His lips traveled from her pulse point to her jaw so he could feather kisses to her mouth. Hermione couldn't control her actions, grinding her arse into the hard length that was nestled in the small of her back.

Draco's breath was hot on her neck, her cheek, and the feel of his cock against her made warmth pool in her knickers. As if knowing that she was hot all over, Draco's hand ghosted over her breasts, setting them afire from sensations. His thumb rubbed her nipple mercilessly until it hardened under his expert touch.

Without warning, Draco spun her around to face him, his mouth slanting against hers and forcibly taking control. His tongue plundered her mouth, tasting every inch and taking no prisoners. Hermione felt her knees begin to buckle before Draco reached out and kept her upright by the firm hands on her waist.

Draco's hands migrated downward once again, his hand palming her left breast. His thumb rubbed small insistent circles on her nipple, the pebbled flesh throbbing under his attention. Finally, the persistent attention to her flesh became more than she could take.

"Please, Drake, more. I need more." Draco groaned into the crook of her neck before his hand went to the hem of her shirt and began lifting it upward.

Draco had seen the sight of her without a shirt once before when she had shown both he and Theo her scars. If the blazing fire in her eyes was anything to go by, this experience would prove to be much more pleasant.

Hermione allowed him to settle her shirt above her breasts before he began to tug on her bright purple bra. Hermione had never gone this far with a boy before, and never in such a public place as the library, but she couldn't make herself care. She craved his attentions and there was nothing that could compare at the moment.

Once her bra was above her breasts and her exposed flesh was beginning to raise in goosepimples, Hermione had to acknowledge the hot pool of desire low in her belly and between her legs. She felt deliciously naughty for baring her breasts in the library but even that was a secondary thought. What took precedence in her mind was the fact that she wanted more from Draco.

The Head Girl got her wish. Draco dipped his head low while she was breathing hard and considering her situation, catching one of her rosy peaks in his lips. Ecstasy exploded in her groin when he began to suckle at her, experienced mouth pulling at her breast in the most pleasurable of ways. Her breathing became more ragged the longer he continued and she was unable to control the fire that he was encouraging in her core.

Her hands wound in his platinum locks, while mewling loudly when his teeth scraped her sensitive flesh. Hermione had never felt like this before. She held his head to her breast, knowing that she made quite the sight, but just couldn't summon the will within herself to care.

The hand that was resting on her waist left it so it could start at her knee and start to make it's way up her skirt. Hermione could feel her excitement skyrocket at the prospect of being intimately touched. Nobody had touched Hermione there but herself. However, she didn't have much say when Draco's finger sneaked under her knickers to flick his finger at the wet heat.

It took only three strokes to her most intimate flesh before her world imploded. Hermione had experienced orgasms before, but always by her own hand. The orgasm Draco had given her just now was beyond compare. Hermione had never quite felt this way and she had to admit that she liked it. Only one pervasive worry stood out that she couldn't help but vocalize. Her voice was a ragged whisper as she spoke against Draco's chest.

"You don't think I'm a dirty slag now, do you?" Hermione heard a small chuckle against her cheek.

"No, Princess, there is no way I could ever think you were a slag." Hermione felt her cheeks burn as she struggled to pull her shirt down.

"I never let Ron get that far, the only thing we did besides snog was feeling my breasts and it never made me feel like that." Draco chuckled again as he helped straighten her bra before pulling her shirt down.

"That's because I am far better than the Weasel and I care enough about you to not cheat on you." Hermione couldn't help but feel a stab of pain at his words, but she couldn't complain. She knew they were true.

After helping her fetch the book she needed for her astrology class, Draco led her back to the table to work on their homework. The pair worked for hours in near silence, accomplishing quite a bit before dinner. Hermione couldn't help but feel bad for Draco, whom she spied readjusting his pants several times.

When dinner time arrived, the pair gathered their books and began to make their way to the Great Hall. Hermione knew she needed to speak with Ginny, but she really wasn't looking forward to confirmation that Molly Weasley had cast her aside so easily.

The rest of their friends were waiting for them when they arrived, Draco serving her plate before she knew that she needed to. Hermione chuckled to herself as she admitted that nobody would ever be able to say that Draco didn't take care of her. Hermione waited until her group of friends were debating the worth of the Chudley Cannons' seeker when Hermione finally pinned Ginny down.

"Has anyone in your family mentioned me coming for Christmas this year? I need to start making plans and I'm not sure what to do unless someone tells me." Ginny immediately flushed red before she answered.

"Mum specifically told me not to invite you, that you were a Slytherin at heart and would do none of us any good." Hermione felt a sharp stab of pain as well as indignation for her brother and boyfriend.

"That's her only excuse for not wanting me there? Does she not know about Theo?" This time it was Ginny that blushed.

"I was sure that Ron had snitched me out, but apparently he hasn't. Guess he didn't want to deal with Mum having a tantrum. Does it make any difference if I would rather have Christmas with you, Theo, and Draco than my mum?" Hermione chuckled softly even though her words hurt.

Hermione had spent she wasn't sure how many Christmas' with the Weasleys and that now she wasn't wanted made it hurt inside. Hermione didn't know what she could do to remedy that hurt, but there was no way she would push herself on the Weasleys when she wasn't wanted. Everyone was almost finished with their meals when a familiar owl swooped down to fly circles around her head. Instantly, Hermione was irritated.

"Pig, get down here, I swear to Merlin." The owl swooped down and flew around her head almost ten times before he settled on her shoulder. She unwound the letter from his leg and fed him a few bites of her dinner before sending him on his way. Nobody but Draco seemed to notice when she opened the parchment.

'Mi,

I know I haven't sent you a letter in forever, but I have been so busy. Figured since it was close to Christmas I would write you and try to set up a time that we could meet for Christmas when Lavender wasn't around. I love her to death, and fuck me if that girl can't give a world class blow job, but she is eternally jealous. I mean, I suppose she has reason, I am famous and all, but she should also realize that I would never do that to her. I mean, have little trust, you know, right?

These isn't much new in my world, just new training stuff and Lavender. I know I won't see you on Christmas, but can we meet up before you go back to Hogwarts? I just know you're going to love my gift for you.

Anyways, I have to go since I'm due in Advanced Potions. Hope your brother and the ferret are taking good care of you.

Love,

Ron

Hermione couldn't believe this letter. Not only did he not acknowledge the numerous letters she had sent him, he didn't ask her a single question about herself. It was all about himself and Lavender. He also seemed to be well-informed about her apparent lack of attendance at Christmas at the Burrow, not to mention seeming to have no problems with it. It made her feel even less important than she had before.

It was at this point that she stood and excused herself from the table quietly, leaving long before she would let the tears fall.

-O-

Merlin and sweet Circe above, Draco was uncomfortable. His cock was rock hard and had been since their rendezvous in the library.

He had, of course, noticed that someone had sent her a letter, but he hadn't been sure about the sender. He still wasn't, even though he knew for a fact that she was upset. Before he could say anything about the letter to Theo, Headmistress McGonagall's voice carried through the room.

"Professor Sinistra has been delayed by family problems. Due to these delays, Astrology class is cancelled for the night." Draco didn't say a word, just silently followed behind his girlfriend as she stood to leave.

He walked at least twenty feet behind her the whole back to their common room. When she entered, she didn't wait before she went ahead and entered her bedroom. Draco knew she would emerge later so he let her behavior go. However, when Hermione reentered after he had changed clothes, she was livid.

"Why did you follow me back? You have to have something better to do than follow me around like a puppy." Draco knew she was upset and trying to pick a fight so he deliberately didn't take the bait.

"No, Princess, I don't. You're always on my list to talk to, even though my discussion with you has nothing to do with the situation at hand now." She stopped for a moment before she burst into tears.

"Please don't shut me out, Princess, I know I'm a bastard sometimes, but I care for you." Hermione was starting to leak tears as she began to explain.

"I got a letter from Ron and it's apparent that he doesn't have any intention of meeting me on Christnas. Guess his mother has told everyone but me that I'm not welcome." She burst into tears before she could stop herself. She praised Merlin that it was only Draco, not anyone that would broadcast her moment of weakness. Draco wrapped his arms around her softly as he spoke.

"Who cares about Weasley? If he's too worried about his girlfriend and judgemental family rather than the family he has sitting right in front of me, he deserves the loneliness he'll surely experience over the holidays." Hermione nodded into his chest, silently relaxing in his embrace.

"I know, I just hate that he hasn't wrote this entire time until he was ready to press in my face that I wouldn't be around for the holidays." Draco smiled as he nuzzled her hair.

"Doesn't matter. We all know he hadn't wrote a single time since we've been back in school and nobody blames you." Hermione nodded into his chest.

She was unsure of what to do in the absence of their Astronomy class. Suddenly, a thought same to her.

"Will you read to me since there is no Astronomy class?" Draco gave her a full fledged smile before he answered.

"Of course, Princess. I love reading to you. Go get changed." Draco watched as she went into her bedroom to change, eyes lit with desire and heart full of love.

He only hoped to be able to remind her of that love before she gave into accepting Morpheus' care.

A/N- This chapter wasn't too exciting, or good for that matter, but they can't all be thrillers. Hope you are all still enjoying. Here in Kansas we are FINALLY enjoying some rain, so hopefully no more wild fires! Thank you all and if you get a chance, look up Debt of Time. It's the fucking bomb. Next up, finalizing Christmas plans and Harry and Ron come to visit. Y'all know the drill, leave me a message after the beep.

Love,

A


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- Lovely reviews from the last chapter, thank you all so very much. You keep me motivated and striving for the end. Nothing new or exciting in my world so I suppose I'll just get started. This chapter could prove to be a little crazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing in this story, at least so far. Maybe one day I'll create a world of my own that will rival that of Harry Potter. Not holding my breath, but everyone has to have a dream, right?

Chapter 20

December 12, 1998

Hermione picked at her food while everyone discussed their Christmas plans. Apparently, Xenophilius Lovegood would be traveling somewhere in Russia, looking for some rare creature that didn't really exist, so Luna would be going home with Neville to his grandmother's.

Ginny was headed home to the Burrow to spend the holidays with Bill. The oldest Weasley had taken Hermione aside and apologized for his mother's abysmal behavior, inviting Hermione, Theo, and Draco to Shell Cottage one day during the holidays so she could still see whichever Weasley members decided to attend.

Theo and Draco weren't too excited about the prospect of spending a day with several Weasleys, but both had said they would attend with her for no other reason than they wished to keep her safe. It was just one more way to prove that they cared for her. Unaware of Hermione's pensive thoughts and bitter mood, Neville laughed at something Ginny said before he turned to the Head Girl.

"What are you doing for Christmas, 'Mi? Don't you usually go to the Burrow as well?" Hermione dropped her head for a few moments before she looked up, squared her shoulders, and met Neville's gaze.

"Usually. This year, though, I think we're just going to spend it at Nott Manor." Neville obviously caught on that there was more to the story and let it drop. Ginny, however, had other ideas.

"Just you and Theo by yourselves? Won't that be a little odd?" Theo shot his girlfriend a confused look.

"It wouldn't be just us. Draco will be there too." Draco, who had been sitting next to Hermione with her hand held softly in his, withdrew his hand and winced.

"Actually, mate, I promised my mother we would spend Christmas with her. Hermione, you're invited as well." The whole end of their table went silent. Everyone knew just how badly that situation could play out. Hermione felt a sharp twist in her chest at her boyfriend's words as she recalled how familiar and friendly her twin had been with Narcissa Malfoy before they left for school. Maybe he wanted her company. Hermione wiped her mouth before she spoke.

"You know I can't go to Malfoy Manor. I'm sorry. Theo, you should go with Draco, I know you're close to Mrs. Malfoy. I just plan on studying for my N.E.W.T.s all break so I won't be good company anyways. Anyways, not to rush off, but the library is calling my name." Hermione didn't give anyone a chance to speak before she stood and threw her satchel over her shoulder.

The Head Girl left the Great Hall on fast feet, beating a quick retreat to the library. Her usual table was occupied by a passel of Ravenclaw. Hermione sighed as she passed them up, refusing to pull her rank and run them off. In true Hermione fashion, she started for her fallback table, a small table clear in the back of the Restricted Section. This had been her back up table since she had gotten old enough to gain access to the Restricted Section.

She settled her books and satchel on the small surface, unloading all her assignments quickly. It didn't take long for her to gather the books she needed for her essays. Determined to forget about the holiday drama occurring in her life, she lost herself in the thrall of schoolwork and textbooks.

-O-

Draco wasn't completely sure what had just happened. It was obvious that Hermione was upset, but he hadn't quite grasped why. He was still trying to ponder the situation when Ginny started hissing at Theo.

"If you even think of leaving my best friend alone on Christmas because you went to Malfoy Manor, you can kiss me goodbye. I'm sure you've spent several Christmas with the bloody Malfoys and this is your first chance to spend it with your long lost twin. What the fuck is wrong you?" Before Theo or Draco could say anything, Ginny was up and stalking off in the direction of the quidditch pitch. Theo turned and looked at Draco, eyes questioning.

"Did I miss something? I don't recall saying that I was going to Malfoy Manor." Draco sighed.

"You didn't. I said that I had promised we would spend the holidays with Mother. She assumed that I meant at Malfoy Manor. Why would she think I would make her come to the Manor?" Theo shrugged his shoulders before he stood.

"I'm going after Ginny, wish me luck. Hope she doesn't bat-bogey me." Draco smirked at the idea of his friend covered in bogeys. He gave Neville and Luna a wave as he stood to head to the library.

Draco pondered the situation and just what he would say to Hermione when he saw her as he strolled the corridors. The truth was that his mother was coming to Nott Manor. An argument had broken out between he and his mother when he refused to ask Hermione to come to Malfoy Manor for the holidays. Theo had found out and sent Narcissa a letter inviting her to his home.

Draco had no idea what Theo was thinking. Not only had he not told Hermione about their impending visitor, she and his mother would never get along. His mother was entitled, sheltered, and unapologetic for treating people terribly if she felt that she was better than they were. Hermione was exactly the opposite and would never stand for his mother's ways.

When Draco entered the library, Hermione's usual table was full of Ravenclaws and Hermione was nowhere to be found. He didn't think that she would stray from the library, especially with people in the castle trying to hurt her. He wandered the stacks for several minutes before he finally saw her hunched over an enormous book at a table that he didn't think he had ever seen before. He made his way over to her, knowing full well that she was aware of his presence. His hands came down on her shoulders and began to work the knots out of her muscles. He leaned down to kiss the crown of her head before he spoke.

"I would never ask you to go to Malfoy Manor, I hope you know that." She remained silent while she kept her eyes on her book, his fingers still working their magic on her knotted muscles.

"I also came to tell you that your brother invited my mother to come to Nott Manor so we would all be together and you would still be comfortable." She inhaled sharply at his words, her shoulders immediately tense again. She shook her head slightly as she started to pull away from him.

"No, it's fine. I think I'll just stay here at Hogwarts this year and you can all be comfortable at Malfoy Manor. I'm sorry I can't go there, not yet. It's still too soon." Draco pulled her back gently so she couldn't get up and leave.

"We don't want you to stay here and we don't want you to go to Malfoy Manor. Why do you have such a problem with this?" Hermione stood quicker than he could have imagined and turned to face him, incredulous look on her face.

"Because you both want me to be uncomfortable my whole break. Do you think I would be comfortable in the presence of a woman who wished me dead? No, she wouldn't dream of doing anything to me now since I have a proper bloodline, but I would always know that deep down she wants me gone because I'm still the same person I was when she did want me dead. Yes, you watched me get cut up and tortured, but it killed you to witness that and not stop it. You know how I feel about your parents and you are still the one who is insane enough to think that we could work past this. You're still a part of your family and I don't like the rest of your family. They very much still wish Voldemort would have won. I will never be alright with them until they feel differently." Her breasts were heaving and she was panting at the effort her speech had taken. Even though her words made him angry as fuck, she had never looked more lovely.

He made himself step back and take a deep breath so he wouldn't say something he regretted. Draco understood why she felt the way she did and he didn't blame her for holding her torture against his parents. They were still very much blood supremacists, but they most certainly did not wish the Dark Lord had won. They had learned the hard way that putting their faith in a psychotic maniac would be detrimental to their family and way of life. Draco couldn't help the impassive mask that slipped over his features.

"For one, you need to stop acting like a privelidged child and start acting like the adult that you are. For two, my mother was the one person besides Theo that knew what you meant to me through the years. No, she didn't like it, in fact she hated it, but she never held it against you or tried to have you killed because she knew it would hurt me. Third, you don't know shite about my parents. Yes, they very much believe they're better than mudbloods, but they do NOT wish that the Dark Lord had won the war. They learned the hard way that he was psychotic and would never respect the sanctity of family. You're no better than your friends, quick to judge and slow to forgive. Fourth, Theo and I sit with your pathetic Gryffindor friends, we put up with Potty and the Weasel even though they think we're no better than Death Eater scum. We do that for you. We ask you to deal with my mother for two weeks and you aren't able to reciprocate. For someone who acts so goody goody, you're pretty fucking selfish." Draco instantly knew he had gone too far when he saw the stricken look on her face. Within an instant, however, it was gone and was replaced with anger. Her voice was quiet and steady, not screeching like he figured it would be.

"I'm sorry I'm too fucking selfish for you and Theo, sorry I've imposed all my shitty friends on you even though I never asked you to be their friends. I suppose feeling safe in my own home is just too much to ask. Don't worry about me this Christmas, or any other time. For all I care, you can fuck off. Enjoy Christmas with your family, and with mine. If you follow me, I swear to Merlin I will fucking curse you." Draco began to panic inside as he watched her swipe her arm across the tabletop and knock everything into her satchel. She spun so fast, her hair flew outward and almost smacked him in the face.

At the last second, he reached out and grasped her wrist, realizing that she was breaking up with him. She instantly stiffened and glared at him.

"Let me go. Now." He gave her a beseeching look.

"Princess, please. Don't do this." She wore her own impassive mask.

"We should have known there were too many issues between us for this to work. Don't call me Princess. Let me the fuck go or I will curse you." Draco didn't let go fast enough and the last thing he saw before the floor rushed up to greet him was her wand in his face and a burst of red light.

-O-

Hermione was ruthlessly tamping back the tears that burned in her eyes. Draco's words had hurt so badly, but he was right in the sense that she should be able to sacrifice for Theo and Draco. If he had just said that, she would have been fine. Instead, he insulted her friends and tried to justify his parents still thinking they're better than mudbloods. He had actually used the word mudblood and she could swear that her arm was on fire where Bellatrix had used her knife.

Since she was lost in her thoughts and not paying attention, Hermione turned the corner and almost ran into Theo and Ginny. His arm shot out and tried to steady her before she jerked her arm out of his reach. His face pinched inward with confusion.

"What's wrong, Princess? Talk to me." He reached for her again, but she reached out and shoved his chest, moving him exactly three inches backward. Ginny just stared on in confusion, completely unsure of just what was happening.

"Don't fucking touch me. In fact, you can fuck off too. Have fun this Christmas, I'll be staying here so feel free to go to Malfoy Manor if that's what you decide. Even though he doesn't deserve help, your best friend is in the library, stunned, in the very back of the Restricted Section. I suggest you find him before Dean or Seamus does." An emotion that Hermione didn't recognize flitted over his features.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" Hermione snorted softly.

"Not a fucking thing. Just leave me the fuck alone." Hermione turned and stormed away from her brother.

Honestly, she wasn't afraid as she made her way back to her room. She dared someone to attack her now. When she finally made it into her room, she locked and then warded the door so it would take a cursebreaker several years to open it. Now that she was finally alone, she buried her face in her pillow and finally let her tears fall.

-O-

Draco opened his eyes to Theo and Ginny leaning over him. He couldn't tell if the look on Theo's face was rage or worry. He sat up and held up head since it was throbbing from where it hit the ground. Theo stood over him.

"What the fuck happened? Hermione saw us and told me to fuck off, told me to come get you before Finnegan or Thomas found you." Draco groaned softly as he stood.

Draco relayed the whole scene with Hermione, as much as it pained him to do so. As much as he believed that she should be able to sacrifice a little bit for at least Theo, he had gone too far. He had even used the word mudblood to her, something he had sworn that he would never do again. Theo, however, didn't seem to care how remorseful Draco was.

"You're telling me that you told my twin that she was selfish because she couldn't suck it up and deal with your mother during her break? I will remind you, Draco, that Nott Manor is her home and she has just as much say in who visits there as I do. I had hoped that she would warm to the idea, I knew she wouldn't like it at first, but you just made sure that would never happen because you just had to be right and put her in her place." Draco shook his head vehemently.

"That's not what it was. I want her to sacrifice for you like you do for her. You deserve to get what you want sometimes too. Don't turn this around about me either, she's already broke up with me over this. I may not have any say in your house, but this is all stemming from you not being honest with her. She would have never thought she was going to Malfoy Manor if you had told her you invited my mother. Especially since you claim it's Hermione's house as well, she should have been consulted. Then none of this would have been an issue and I would still be dating the love of my life." Theo was beginning to turn a brilliant shade of red when Ginny stepped in the middle of them, hands out to the side in front of each of them.

"No more talking. You're both too angry to discuss this rationally and Hermione has taken care of the anger department for all of us. We'll leave her alone for a bit, let her calm down, and then we'll see what we can do." When Theo remained silent, Draco nodded his head once in agreement. He really wasn't sure if she would come back from being angry enough to curse him, but it was worth a shot. A much better shot than what they were currently doing. Ginny crossed her arms before she spoke again.

"I need an owl. I know exactly who is going to bring her around again. For the record though, don't expect this to be pleasant."

-O-

Hermione woke up on her bed, face buried in a book on her bed, and what appeared to be the beginning of a drool spot on one of the pages. She must have forgotten a silencing spell on her door because she heard someone pounding on the door. Adamantly against opening the door, she ignored the pounding and began to put away her books and assignments. It wasn't she heard familiar voices that her heart leapt with joy and she was scrambling to open the door.

When she finally had the wards down and the door open, her eyes came to rest on Harry and Ron. Both rushed into her room so they could wrap her in a dual hug and hold her close. Someone kicked the door shut, but Hermione didn't care. She was simply excited beyond compare to not feel alone anymore. No matter what was between her and her two friends, they were always there for her when she needed them. The pair of them moved her to sit on the bed before Harry began speaking.

"Ginny owled us and said you needed us. Is everything ok?" Hermione raked her hands through her hair, not really wanting to talk about her issues with Draco to her friends. Neither one of them would understand when she said that she missed him, that she thought she might love him. They would look at her with pity because they would assume she was a little barmy for actually wanting to be with Draco. So instead, she shook her head and smiled softly.

"I don't want to talk about it yet. Tell me about your lives first." Harry narrowed his eyes since he was apparently aware that she didn't want to talk about it ever. However, he gave in with a sigh and moved so he could lean up against her headboard.

"Life is ok. Training is going well, I'm not sore anymore after conditioning. Specialty Potions is still kicking my arse. I guess Snape really turned me off Potions for life." He reached out his arm so Hermione would come sit next to him and lean into his side. When she was settled against him, he started playing with the ends of her hair while he spoke.

"I'm still desperately in love with Ginny, but I've started dating this girl I met in the Leaky. She's nice, but she always seems to want her picture taken by the Prophet. I think she's just in it for the fame." Hermione sighed deeply and realized she really wasn't too sure she could deal with Harry's love life problems. She reached out and began to toy with the hem of his shirt.

"Maybe you should try dating someone you already know. If they liked you before you defeated Voldemort, then they probably aren't in it for the fame. Either that or go find a girl somewhere where nobody knows who Harry Potter is." Harry nodded before he kissed the top of her head.

"Is there any chance for me to get Ginny back?" Hermione sighed.

"I really don't know, Harry. We really don't talk about their relationship because we got into an argument about it once. I stay out of their business and they don't ask me to choose sides." Harry nodded and went silent. Ron apparently took this as his turn to speak. Hermione, up until this point, had forgotten about how horrid his letter made her feel but when he spoke, it all came flooding back.

"'Mi, I'm still angry that you never wrote me back. I'm really busy and I spent free time writing that letter that you never replied to." Hermione couldn't hold in the magical surge that had been building. The power blew both Harry and Ron off the bed and up against the wall. Hermione could hear pounding on the door again.

Hermione hadn't even spoken a word when the door to her room was forced open, Theo, Ginny,and Draco all leaning into it heavily. Once she saw them, her turmoil doubled and they were against the wall as well. As much as she hated for them to be in her room, they weren't the pressing problem. Ronald Weasley was. Fear crossed his face when she turned to glare at him.

"You are such an inconsiderate wretch. I have wrote you at least ten letters since school started and haven't gotten a single reply to any of them. In your one letter to me, you did nothing but go on and on about yourself and Lavender. It makes no nevermind to you or Harry that I won't be there for Christmas. You just want to go on and on, rub in my face that I won't be there while you tell me you would never cheat on Lavender. Ginny is the only one that had the courage to tell me that the esteemed Molly Weasley didn't want me present for Christmas. Bill is the only one that made an actual attempt to see me over the holidays. Sure, Ron, you asked about making plans to see me, but then you turned the statement around and made it about Lavender. I don't ask for anyone to make me their number one priority, but fuck me, is it too much to ask to be treated with a little bit of respect?" The air and the pressure continued and she could seen the fear in all their eyes. When she realized it was fear, tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"All I want is for people to be honest with me and treat me with respect. Ginny is the only one that has done that for me." Hermione could feel the tenuous grip she had on the surge slipping. As angry as she was, she loved every single person in this room and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt them.

Therefore, the Head Girl put every last bit of energy she had into willing the energy to wane. It took several minutes and when she finally felt the pressure leave the room, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

-O-

Draco knew that she was going to faint before she did. Hermione had fainted in the hospital when she had had her emotional break. He knew that Weasley wasn't the only one who had driven her to this. He and Theo had had a hand in this as well.

Draco rushed forward and caught her as she swooped to the side. Theo came forward to cup his sister's face and make sure that she was alright. When he saw that she wasn't conscious, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Princess. This is my fault too." Weasel stepped forward, hands clenched at his sides.

"What are you snakes doing to her? She's all wound up that the smallest thing made her snap." Draco didn't even get a chance to speak because Ginny stepped forward and began rapping her hand against her brother's chest.

"Those snakes are taking care of her. They've done a damn good job of it until today and when they realized they had fuckered it up, they owled you. You, Ron, continually tell her what a good friend of yours she is, but then you turn right around and ignore her and make her feel like she isn't worth shite. Everyone in this room is a fucking prat and none of you deserve to have her in your lives. If you want her to be your friend, then act like it."

Nobody else said a word. Ginny finally spun on her heel and left, the portrait door slamming loudly behind her. Before the Demented Duo could leave, Draco had to ask.

"Why did you two not tell her that she wasn't wanted at Christmas?" Harry raked his hand through his hair as he sighed.

"I honestly didn't know until Ginny had already told her." Draco supposed he could forgive that so he turned to the Weasel. The redhead glared at him as he spoke.

"I didn't want to hurt her feelings, and I knew she wouldn't want to be there when she learned that Lavender was going to be there. That would just be salt in a wound." Draco supposed that was true, but it still didn't let them off the hook.

"I really don't like you two. For her good though, you have to step it up. She's not the same girl she was two years ago. Life has changed and so has she. She deserves for you to be there for her when she needs you, just like she's been there for both of you since you were all eleven years old." Harry nodded while Ron glared.

"I'm not sure what I could have done differently to make this better, but I'll do better by her. I promise." The Weasel said nothing, simply glared. Draco began to shift Hermione closer into his embrace when Harry stood.

"We really have to go, but if you could tell her I'm sorry and that I'll write her tomorrow, I'd appreciate it." Draco just nodded as the two left the room and closed the portrait door behind them. Draco was still shaking his head at the fact that the Weasel hadn't said a word about what had happened with Hermione. Draco turned to Theo.

"Think we should put her in bed and leave her or stay with her till she wakes?" Theo shook his head slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. If you're smart, you'll park your arse right there next to her, don't think I don't know that you sleep with her sometimes, and beg for forgiveness when she finally wakes." Draco nodded and watched as Theo pulled one of her chairs up close to the bed so he could settle down into it. Draco situated Hermione to where she was seated sideways across his lap so he would feel when she woke. Her face was pressed against his heart beat and he could only hope she would be forgiving when she woke.

Draco settled his back against her headboard and leaned his head back, determined to nap until she woke.

-O-

The room was completely dark when she woke. Hermione wasn't even entirely sure where she was, let alone who the warm body was that she was snuggled into. She took a deep breath and recognized Draco's scent. This action caused him to tighten his arms around her, holding her even tighter to his chest. He settled back into sleep when she didn't move any more.

The Gryffindor remembered yelling at Ronald, telling them all what shitty people they were for treating her with so little respect. She really hadn't meant lose her temper, to lose control of her magic like that, but she really did just snap.

Her thoughts drifted to the argument with Draco. She didn't want to break up with him. That had been her anger talking. The Head Girl knew he was right about sacrifice. Draco and Theo had both gone out of their ways to make life easier for her, to make certain that she was still able to see her friends. Theo had invited Harry and Ron to their birthday party for Merlin's sake. The least she could do is put up with Narcissa Malfoy for two weeks so Theo and Draco could see someone important to them. Just because the woman meant nothing to Hermione didn't mean she meant nothing to her son or adopted son.

Hermione knew she needed to apologize. She picked up her head and slid her hand up Draco's chest. She hoped that he would forgive her. Draco stirred and looked down at her as he kissed her forehead. Then his eyes cleared and he pulled away. Hermione looked down at her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I was a complete bitch and I shouldn't have said any of those things. I don't want to break up with you, please forgive me." His arms tightened around her and he began pressing kiss after kiss to her cheek, forehead, and hairline.

"Oh Baby, oh Princess, I forgive you. I want to be with you too. I'm so sorry for all the things I said, I shouldn't have acted like I did or gotten so angry. I can't believe I said the word mudblood to you, please forgive me for all of it." Hermione nodded her head into his chest.

"Yes, I forgive you, I'm so sorry for stunning you." Draco chuckled deep in his chest as he nuzzled her hair.

"No more about any of it, Princess. We were both wrong and we'll make this work." Her eyes stung with tears, but she held them back with a smile. At this point, Theo's voice came out of the darkness.

"I'm so happy you two made up, but it's my turn to apologize. I should have told you what I did in regards to Narcissa. It's your house too and I shouldn't have issued that invitation without talking to you about it." Hermione shook her head against Draco's chest.

"No, it's fine, it's your house, Teddy, you don't-." Hermione was cut off by Theo when he spoke sharply.

"For Salazar's sake, Hermione, don't tell me that it isn't your house. You are a Nott. You are tied into our father's will by blood magic. You have just as much of a claim over that house as I do and half our fortune is yours as well. If you keep going on about how it isn't yours, I'll take it to mean that you don't want what comes along with being my sister, and I'll change my will to leave everything to you regardless of any children I have." Hermione knew he was bluffing, Teddy would never leave his children out of his will, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

"Alright. I accept your apology." Theo chuckled at what he considered a victory. He stood and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I'd love to stay and watch you two get mushy, but I'm going to go sneak into Gryff Tower so I can see Ginny." Hermione laughed a little under her breath as she watched her brother stand and leave. Hermione slid off her boyfriend's lap so she could lay down. Before she was even all the way settled, she pulled Draco down so he would lay down next to her. When his chest was against her back and his arm wrapped securely around her waist, he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Are you alright, Princess? You kind of lost it earlier." She shook her head.

"I feel better now, but I wasn't earlier. Between the fight with you and yelling at Theo, when Ron started to get angry because I didn't answer his letter, it was just the last straw. I tried to control it, but I just couldn't." Draco kissed her neck again before he buried his face in her hair. When he stayed quiet for several minutes, she spoke again.

"I'll come home. Your mum is welcome to come over for the holidays. You were right. I can make the sacrifice for you and Theo to see her. Just because she means nothing to me doesn't mean she's meaningless to you. I'm sorry." Draco nibbled on the sensitive skin beneath her ear before he answered.

"Thank you. If I had to choose, I would have chose you, but I didn't want to have to." Hermione rolled over to face him.

"I know. You haven't made me choose and it would be wrong of me to make you choose." Draco pulled her onto his chest so she draped an arm over his waist and through her leg between his. He kissed her one last time before he settled back and closed his eyes. Hermione smiled into his chest when he spoke.

"It's been a long day, Princess. It's late. Go back to sleep so you'll be well-rested enough to listen to Potter's apology in the morning." She hummed her agreement into his chest and let sleep pull her back under.

A/N- There ya are, kids. Hope it met y'alls expectations. Leave me your thoughts, they're like chocolate and whiskey shots. I do love them so. Next chapter, our beloved trio goes home for the holidays and Kingsley has some news for Hermione regarding her attackers.

Love,

A


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- Such wonderful feedback from the last chapter. Thank you all for your kind words, y'all are some rockstar readers. This chapter won't be quite as dramatic as the last, but there will definetly be some tense moments. Hermione is coming face to face with Narcissa (again) after all. Anyways, enough for now, I'm gonna hurry and write so y'all can see what I'm talking about!

Disclaimer: I have a deal with the devil about gaining ownership of the Harry Potter series. I won't say what I have to do, but when JKR is no longer famous, y'all will know I got 'er done! Bhahaha, just kidding. But really...

Chapter 21

December 21, 1998

Hermione gave one last look around her room, making sure that she had everything she would need for the holidays packed in her trunk. Theo had threatened to call Jingle to pack his belongings, earning a laugh from everyone else and a hex from Hermione.

Hermione still wasn't sure how this break with Narcissa Malfoy was going to go. It had the potential for disaster written all over it. The Head Girl had promised herself that she would do her best to make the vacation drama-free, but she knew that if she was pushed, she would most certainly push back.

Draco had told her that since Nott Manor was her home, his mother would respect her rules and wishes while she was there, especially in regards to the elves. Hermione had been grateful for that, but she was also certain that Draco had written his mother right after that and told her to be on her best behavior.

As much as Hermione didn't want to spend her holiday with Narcissa Malfoy, she was now more than willing to do it for Theo and Draco. Truly, she had lucked out in the fact that they didn't really have any close friends in Slytherin or she would feel obligated to be friendly with them.

Theo had been ecstatic the day after Hermione's magical surge when she told him that she would spend the holiday with had explained that when growing up, Narcissa had been the only female role model in his life and he looked at her like his aunt, even called her as such. At his words, Hermione felt that familiar twinge on jealousy. Theo had grown up with people that cared about him. They may not have always been the most demonstrative, but there was no denying that they cared.

Hermione always hated herself for this streak of jealousy. She may not have been loved, she may have been merely tolerated, but Theo had grown up with no mother and an extremely bitter father. Her disappearance had affected his life in several negative ways, but he never seemed to hold it against her.

Harry and Ron, however, were a different story. Ron most definetly held her magical surge against her. Harry was quick to forgive, realizing that even though he wouldn't have been telling her anything new if he had told her she wasn't invited to the Burrow, he had just been flying under the radar with Molly and allowing the bad behavior without a word of disagreement. Hermione let her mind wander to the evening following "The Surge", as she was beginning to call it, as she did her final walk through of her rooms.

*Flashback*

Hermione sat between Draco and Theo, the former refusing to let her out of arm's reach. She felt bad for telling him that they were through dating the day before, she knew the depth to which he said he cared for her. It had seemed to make him realize that their relationship wasn't permanent and he had been extremely solicitous of her all day.

Out of nowhere, towards the end of the meal, a tawny owl swept down to land right in front her, Hermione immediately recognizing it as Artemis, Harry's new owl. Ginny watched with a knowing gaze as she released the parchment from the owl's leg. There were two pieces of parchment and Hermione could only guess that there was a letter from each of her friends. She unrolled the first one and found that it was from Harry.

'Mi,

I hope you're doing well after last night. You just fainted dead away and if Malfoy hadn't caught you, you might have cracked your head open.

I want to make clear that I was not aware you weren't invited to Christmas until after Ginny had already told you. I'm rarely home these days since Ron is always with Lavender and all Molly wants to do is coddle me. Bill is actually the one who wrote me and asked me about getting together one day at Shell Cottage so we could all see you since you wouldn't be there for Christmas.

Though I don't feel like I did you wrong in this particular instance, I have indeed been a shite friend. I should have thrown a fit when Molly didn't want to let you come back. I should have told her how horrible and childish it was for her to not invite you for the holidays. Myself, Ginny, and Ron should have had your back in both those instances, but we didn't, and for that I apologize.

I'm fairly certain that Ron just didn't want to ruin the "Ron is a Hero" thing he had going in the house by fighting with Molly. If it had been anyone other than Molly, he would have done anything possible to keep you away from Nott and Malfoy.

Ginny was excited that you were gone, at first, which is my fault. She always felt that she had to compete with you, that I loved you more (no, she never thought we cheated), so when you were finally gone, she had the spotlight. I do know, however, that she only lasted four days before she went begging Molly to let you come home. She's the only one of us that did.

As for my reasoning, I'm sure you can guess. You got a second chance at a family. When Molly received that letter telling her who you really were, I knew there would be problems. However, I didn't want to ruin any chance you had of actually building a relationship with your brother.

I know Ginny has said something to Molly several times about Christmas. As for Ron, I don't think he wants to deal with you and Lavender in the same place. I think that's why he is more than alright with you not attending Christmas.

Anyways, I told your brother and Malfoy I would do better by you, and I'm going to. I feel like I'm doing loads better than I was, but there is always room for improvement. I really need to close for now, class is getting ready to start.

Love,

Harry

Hermione's mind was taking in all the information Harry had provided in his letter. Firstly, what letter to Molly was he talking about and Ginny had been happy she didn't come to the Burrow? There was obviously more going on behind the scenes than she realized. All these questions needed answers, but after she read Ron's letter. Opening it, she could tell by his handwriting that he was angry.

Hermione,

I love you as a friend, I really do, but I can't continue to be the scapegoat for your anger problems. I understand you were kidnapped and lied to, you have every right to be angry, but turn that anger to the Notts, not me. I'm really tired of getting blamed for all your problems.

I know you're angry that my mum is shunning you, but you have to understand that she's old and doesn't have your forward muggle thinking. She didn't invite you to Christmas to protect Lavender. Everyone knows how much you hate her and nobody wants to see a repeat of sixth year. Jealousy doesn't look good on you, even now that you're freaking gorgeous.

I really need to go, I have class in ten minutes, but one last piece of advice. You need to work on your overall control. The Hermione I knew would never let her magic rule her. You've let those Slytherins piss you off and mess with your head. The tiniest fucking thing sets you off now. If you're constantly exploding like that, you'll never get a decent job.

Sincerely,

Ron

Hermione was torn between rage and hurt. How could Ron think those things of her? He had been admitting that he was wrong since she had first discovered her true identity. Had he been lying to her all those times he had apologized? If he thought she was just taking everything wrong in her life and blaming him, why was he even still wanting to be her friend?

This whole line of thought needed more thought and the dinner table wasn't the place for it. Promising herself that she wouldn't say anything to anyone about these letters, just for now, Hermione knew she would be getting to the bottom of the situation.

*End of Flashback*

Hermione had been waiting for Draco in the common room so when he finally emerged from his room, she gave him a smile. He pulled his trunk over to rest by hers, just waiting for the elves to deliver it downstairs.

Most students would be taking the Hogwarts' Express back to King's Cross to meet their families, but Hermione had refused. The last thing she wanted was to have more people staring at her, more people whispering. She would much rather just walk to the edge of the grounds with Theo and Draco and apparate into her own library.

All the students had already had breakfast early that morning, still allowing for the same departure time of eleven o'clock for the Hogwarts' Express. Ginny, along with Neville and Luna, would be taking the train. Ginny wasn't thrilled about it, but there wasn't much she could do. Bill would be at Hogwarts the rest of the day grading exams so she couldn't apparate with him.

Hermione had promised her friends that she would accompany them to the train and see them off. They had finalized their holiday plans to all meet at Shell Cottage on New Year's Eve so it would be a good week before she would see Ginny. She was used to not seeing Harry or Ron for that long, but she had become accustomed to seeing Ginny every day.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Ginny had really been happy about her not returning to the Burrow. Harry had said that she had always been jealous of Hermione. She wasn't entirely certain how the redhead could be jealous of her, but when she finally brought it up to Ginny, she would do her best not to lose her temper.

Draco held his arm out for her so she wound her hand in his arm properly, presenting themselves as a proper couple. As they made their way through the bustling corridors, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what Narcissa was going to say about her and Draco being together. Lucius was obviously pleased, but she had a feeling that Narcissa wouldn't like the idea of losing her only baby boy to the girl whom had been Britain's Most Famous Mudblood. Hermione expected either cool civility or fake sweetness. To be honest, Hermione was hoping for the cool civility.

Their friends were waiting in the Entrance Hall, Theo's arms tightly wrapped around Ginny's waist, holding her close to his chest. Neville and Luna were also embracing, but in a much more relaxed way. They were going home together and wouldn't be parting ways like Theo and Ginny. Not a word being spoke, the group of six began to make their way out the door so they could make the short ten minute walk to Hogsmeade.

The air was crisp, the soft breeze cool, but Hermione enjoyed it. The smell of winter always seemed fresher, seemed cleaner, than the smell of summer. She made sure to promise herself that she would spend some time outside on her break, not just hole up in the library.

The Hogwarts' Express came into view as they drew closer to Hogsmeade. Even though Hermione was slightly sentimental that she would wasn't going to be riding it to meet her parents or the Weasleys, she had absolutely no urge to climb on that train. Nosy children and later their parents would be in attendance, sending her dirty looks and silently passing judgement.

Theo loaded Ginny's trunk for her in the compartment of her choosing, Neville doing the same for himself and Luna. Hermione silently wondered how the no-nonsense Augusta Longbottom would react to the free thinking and openness that was innately Luna Lovegood. For Luna's sake, she hoped the older woman saw just how happy she made Neville and embrace her with open arms.

Hermione hugged Neville, Luna, and Ginny before they climbed on the train. Each of them promised to be at Shell Cottage on the thirty-first, making Hermione happy that her friends wanted to see her. Ginny and Theo held each other tight and pressed kiss after kiss to each other as they said their goodbyes. Hermione finally excused herself, unable to stomach the thought, let alone the picture of, her brother and best friend being extremely friendly.

Hermione, Draco, and Theo watched the train pull away from Hogsmeade station, all with soft smiles on their faces. It was Theo that ended the comfortable silence.

"Who in the fuck would have even thought Draco and I would be seeing Gryffindors off and actually missing them?" Hermione let loose a snort while Draco shot him an indignant glare.

"Speak for yourself, Fuckface. I've been counting down the hours till there were no more lions save the one in my arms." Hermione leaned over and patted his chest with a smile.

"We know you miss them, but don't worry, you can count on Theo and I to keep your secret." He rolled his eyes at her words before leaning down to nip her throat with his teeth. Hermione couldn't hold back a soft gasp which made Theo scrunch up his face in the most unattractive of ways.

"For the love of Salazar, can you two wait until we're home and I'm out of the room to do that? Gross." Draco began pulling Hermione towards the apparition point, their trunks shrunk and tucked neatly in his cloak pocket.

"We did less than you just did with your Duchess. Just remember, all's fair in love and war and all that rot." Hermione chuckled at the sight of Theo's face. Before their conversation could become anything more serious than the banter that it was, Hermione tugged on them both.

"Come on, I'm excited for home. I bet Tippy made brownie ice cream for us." Just like that, the argument forgotten and there was excited chatter about Tippy's cooking as they were pulled in the familiar tube of apparition.

-O-

Even though Hermione's apparition was flawless, he immediately reached out to steady her when they appeared in the library of Nott Manor. A huge smile was plastered on her face and he could only assume it was because they were in her favorite place in the world.

The trio hadn't even taken a step when three elves popped into existence right in front of them. Jingle hurried forward to gather their cloaks while Lola was taking their shrunken trunks from their pockets so she could deliver them to their rooms. Tippy did nothing but throw her arms around Hermione's knees.

"Tippy missed her Missy Lexi, hers is so happy hers Missy is home so Tippy can cooks for her again." Hermione let go of Draco so she could go to her knees and hug the little elf back.

"I missed you too, Tippy, as well as Lola and Jingle. I'm happy to be home with you and can't wait for your porridge in the morning." The little elf started dancing around with happiness in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, Tippy will makes her Mistress her bestest porridge ever. Tippy has already makes brownie ice cream for young Masters and Miss." Theo stepped forward and laid a soft hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Thank you, Tippy. If you made it, I know we'll love it." Forgetting that she used to fear Theo, Tippy threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his knees. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the uncomfortable look on his friend's face. Draco watched as Theo gingerly patted Tippy on the back before untangling himself from her embrace.

"Please help Jingle and Lola unpack our things, Tippy. Thank you." The elf nodded happily and with a snap of her fingers, she was gone. Before the three of them could decide what to do next, the door swung open to reveal Narcissa Malfoy looking absolutely perfect and at ease in her black taffeta gown. Hermione stiffened next to him as his mother started forward.

His mother's eyes caught Draco's arm around Hermione's waist and they blazed with an unknown emotion for only a moment before she smiled at the trio. Draco released Hermione so he could step forward and embrace his mother.

"Mother, I'm happy to see that you're well. I've missed you." Narcissa smiled at Draco and stood on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you as well, Draco, you too Theo. Come and sit, tell me about school. Your letters don't ever say much." Hermione stepped back and towards the door. When she saw that he noticed, she gave him a quick smile.

"I'll be down in a little bit. I want to change clothes into something more comfortable and make sure Lola put everything where I like it." Draco could see she was telling the truth, but she was also leaving to give them time alone with his mother. He didn't want her to think that she needed to disappear every time his mother appeared. He vowed to speak to her before the day was done.

Theo and Draco both took seats across from Narcissa, Theo calling for Jingle to being them tea and firewhiskey. While Theo poured the hot liquid, mixing the whiskey in for himself and Draco, Narcissa gave him an odd look. Theo caught it and sighed.

"I love you, Aunt Cissa, you know I do, but you're going to have to be more polite to the elves. Hermione won't like it if you treat them as servants. To be honest, her kindness to them seems to work better. She has every elf in the Manor, including my personal elf, wrapped around her finger and willing to bring her the moon if she asked. Please promise you'll try. I want this to work." Draco saw his mother favor Theo was a small smile.

"I promise Theo. I want this to work as well. I know she doesn't like me and she has good reason. I can see that she cares for Draco so I want to be able to be at least civil with her." Draco couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know, you might find her a worthy opponent. When she spoke with Father, she put him in his place quicker than a snitch." Draco watched his mother's eyes widen.

"When did she see your father? Why would she see your father? What did he do when she 'put him in his place'?" Draco took a deep breath and began the story of her attacks and detailing how she had went to visit Theodore for answers and the guards had put them all together. His mother had outright laughed at Hermione and Lucius arguing back and forth and gave a smug smile when Draco told her that Lucius had admitted grudging respect for the Gryffindor.

"Lucius wasn't lying, Draco. For years, he lamented about her blood status. He wanted her on our side of the war, said she was smart enough to keep up with you, strong enough to help guide you and not just let you get your way. Your father wasn't always the most loving or affectionate of men, but he always wanted what was best for you. Even he was able to admit that it was the mudblood best friend of Harry Potter." Draco sneered at his mother even though her words were approving.

"Don't use that word anymore. Not only do I hate it, nobody deserves to be called that. Hermione has it carved in her arm from your psychotic sister. How would you want to explain to any grandchildren you may have why you say mudblood with such contempt and hate and they know that their mother has the same word scarred on her arm?" Draco glanced over at Theo to see if he was going to jump in and help him, but he remained silent. His mother nodded while dropping her eyes.

"You're right, Draco, I'm sorry. I'm grateful she is willing to overlook what our family has put her through so I can see you through the holidays. Don't think I'm not aware that you would tell me to bugger off if she wasn't doing this for you." Draco didn't confirm or deny her words. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Have you talked to Father recently? " She shook her head.

"No, he isn't allowed to write too often, you know that Draco. I visit when I can, but they don't like to let me in since I was privy to Inner Circle members and such. They're afraid I'll try to break them out." Draco gave her a sad smile before speaking.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Father gave up all the information he had at Hermione's request. He became a snitch and the Minister has promised them time off their sentence if the information is good. Potter wrote Hermione and said that the information was definetly good and they were scouting out the locations they gave them. I don't know how much time we're talking about, but I figured you would want to hear the good news." His mother had a full-blown smile on her face now.

"They'll be treated fairly. I know there are many who complained that Kingsley Shacklebolt was made Minister, but he is a good man. A fair man. He would have treated your father better if he hadn't been so damned stubborn about keeping his secrets." Draco nodded. He knew that his father had spelled his own doom when he refuses to help the Ministry. Behind them, the door opened and Hermione stepped in with a cautious smile on her face.

"I just wanted to come retrieve a book. Then I'll leave you to your visit." Draco shook his head and held a hand out for her. She took his hand but seemed reluctant to do so. Instead, he grinned at her and pulled her down next to him on the couch.

"Join us, she won't bite, I promise." Draco knew that would piss her off and make her forget her nervousness. As predicted, she pinched the tender skin on his tricep until he winced.

"That isn't why I was going to leave. I was being polite and letting you all catch up without my making you uncomfortable." Narcissa Malfoy spoke next.

"You won't make us uncomfortable, not at all. I know I make you nervous, and I can only tell you how sorry I am for the treatment you received in my home. I would never expect you to come there and I would never expect you to spend time in my presence. I just want you to know that I don't hate you and I don't wish you dead. You obviously make my son happy, which in turn makes me happy. If you want to stay, please feel free. If not, I take no offense." Draco was impressed with his mother. She didn't apologize to anyone and she would never have done this if Hermione had still been a muggleborn. It was times like these that Draco thanked Merlin that she was Theo's sister. He would still want to be with her if she wasn't, but the fact that her blood was now pure made his life so much easier.

His mother kept the conversation going, questioning the lot of them about their classes and their friends. Theo told her all about dating Ginny and how Potter was now wanting her back. Narcissa had chuckled softly at his friend's predicament. Draco knew Hermione wanted to be angry about her laughter but knew she wouldn't be. Harry had done this to himself and there was no going back from it. Draco truly only thought that Potter stood another chance with Weaselette if Theo royally fucked up.

Several hours passed just chatting with his mother, discussing everything that had happened since the beginning of September. Hermione had just dozed off against his side, her hand in his, when his mother smiled at him.

"I'm happy for you, Draco. I know you've loved her for a long time. I really hope this works out for you." Draco favored his mother with a smile for her kind words. It was right after this that Theo leapt from his seat, wand in hand, eyes hard as steel. Narcissa remained quiet with watchful eyes while Draco looked on quizzically.

"Someone has come through the floo that isn't accepted by the wards." Draco was quick to shake Hermione awake.

"Stay here, Princess. There's someone we don't recognize coming through the floo. Mother, you stay with her." Hermione looked up at him with instantly alert eyes.

"No, I'm coming with you." Draco furrowed his brows for a moment, trying to decide the best approach. If he left her there and it was dangerous, she would burst out in true Gryffindor fashion and could end up hurt. If she went with him, Draco would have more control over the situation. He gestured for her to follow him.

"Alright, come with us, but stay behind me." She glared at him but listened, obviously not enjoying being told what to do.

The trio left the library on swift feet making their way for the main floor. Theo stood a good five feet from the fireplace when he lifted his wand and cast the spell to let their visitors through. Several people at once landed in the fireplace and Draco hadn't even been able to focus on who they were when Hermione stepped forward and threw herself at one of the intruders. Draco was thunderous until he heard her voice.

"Kingsley! What are you doing, trying to frighten the life out of us? You know Nott Manor has blood wards and there's no way for you to get through." Kingsley Shacklebolt. That meant that he was here with good news or with bad news. Draco watched as the Minister of Magic pressed several kisses to the top of his girlfriend's head. The aurors (or so Draco assumed) watched in disbelief as their Minister lavished a young girl with attention. Kingsley finally set her on the ground and wrapped an arm around her shoulders so he could guide her. Theo motioned for them to follow him back into the library.

Once the twins and Draco led the Minister and his three aurors into the library, Narcissa Malfoy stiffened slightly. Draco hated that she was uncomfortable, but he knew that she would probably want to be present for this news. Everyone made the introductions quick so when they were all finally seated, Kingsley was the first to speak.

"I have good news and bad news." Hermione sighed deeply and nodded, one hand wrapping around Draco's while her other was being held hostage by the Minister for Magic. As irritated as this kind of thing would have made Draco before, he found that he didn't really seem to mind the affection between the two of them now.

"I personally raided one of the safe houses that Theodore Nott Sr. and Lucius Malfoy told us about. Harry and Ron were both with me, as were these three higher ranking aurors. We found a hideout and it turned into quite the wandfight. We were able to capture several lower-ranking Death Eaters, but the brains of the operation were able to escape. Among those who escaped were Dolohov, Yaxley, Rowle, and Macnair. I think they're the brains behind these attacks on you." Hermione freed both her hands and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Do you know where they escaped to?" Kingsley gave her a sympathetic look.

"At this time, no. However, your father and Lucius have agreed to see us this evening and lend their opinions. I want you to know that since their information is obviously good, I've put in a request to the Wizengamot to reduce their sentences. If they continue to help us and provide useful information, I could see it getting reduced drastically. I know you aren't in the greatest place with your father, 'Mi, but he's doing this for you. I hope you're able to give him his due for turncoating to help you. I want you to have a father, not just me as a cheap replacement." Draco watched her eyes water at the Minister's words before she hugged him fiercely.

Draco could hear them whispering softly to each other, but he couldn't quite make out their words. Theo was completely relaxed as he leaned back in his chair playing the part of Lord of the Manor extremely aurors watched the pair, obvious discomfort on their features. His mother, however, was the one who surprised him.

Draco had fully expected his mother to find such outward displays of affection to be below her, but to his surprise, she had a soft smile on her face. Draco knew that shevwas lonely and wanted nothing more than for Lucius to be home. As angry as she was at him for dragging them into the dark aide of the war, for following a psychotic madman, she still loved him desperately and wanted him home.

When Kingsley and Hermione finally separated, he kissed her head once more before standing to leave.

"I have to head to Azkaban, 'Mi. Keep yourself safe and I'll let you know how this situation is going." She nodded and stood to walk him out, but he waved her off. With a parting wish for happy holidays, Kingsley and his aurors were gone.

Draco wasn't entirely sure that Hermione was alright after this recent revelation, but he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it in front of his mother. Instead, he attempted to draw her mind away from the information they had just learned.

"Princess, lets go eat some dinner. You know Tippy made brownie ice cream just for you." She gave him a grateful smile before she stood. Draco held out his arm to escort her to the dining room while Theo did the same for his mother.

The four of them made their way from the library to the dining room, where Draco was determined to keep her mind off serious matters for the rest of the evening.

A/N- Kind of a shitty ending, but there ya have it. I almost put more smut in this chapter, but wasn't quite sure where to work it in. Anyways, hope you all enjoy. Leave me your thoughts, I love them so! Next up is Christmas and a surprise visit from some main characters. Until next time...

Love,

A


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- Happy everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I'm beyond frustrated with fanfiction. I have been doing so good the last few chapters with being able to reply to reviews. This time round, it reaches out and bitch slaps me. Wouldn't let me reply to half y'alls reviews. If you didn't get a response, I am sorry. Pray to the fanfiction gods for this time around. I'm super excited to write this chapter so I'll shut the hell on up and get to it.

Disclaimer: None of the characters or the plot belong to me. They all belong to someone else and I'm merely toying with them for my own pleasure.

Chapter 22

December 25, 1998

Hermione woke slowly, becoming aware of her surrounding a lit bit at a time. She had finally fallen into a good sleep around half four; her nightmares were occurring nightly now, something that she could only assume was due to the proximity of Narcissa.

While it was true that the older witch had been nothing but friendly and polite, Hermione was still apprehensive around the witch. If it had not been for their past history, the Head Girl could actually see herself liking Narcissa Malfoy. The woman was polite, intelligent, well-read, and kind. When Hermione lost herself in a book and actually relaxed, she enjoyed the time they spent together.

Hermione hadn't slept well since she had left Hogwarts and she knew for a fact that it was not because she was at Nott Manor. It was because Draco was no longer sleeping in her bed with her half the night. In their dorms, the moment that she screamed from a nightmare, Draco was at her side and more than happy to crawl in bed with her and hold her close.

The Gryffindor knew that she wasn't keeping quiet because of Theo. Her brother already knew that Draco slept with her when she had bad dreams. He approved of it, said Draco was taking care of her as she deserved. Hermione couldn't quite make herself call for him while his mother was in-house. She didn't fear that Narcissa would attack her or anything of that nature, but it felt like it would be disrespectful to do with her son.

Hermione dragged herself out of the bed and swung her robe around herself. She knew that Narcissa absolutely hated it when she wore her pajamas to the table or to the library, but she found that she didn't care. She was in her own home and she wanted to be comfortable and there was no part of her that could be convinced that witch's robes were more appealing than her shorts and tank top.

It was while she was brushing out her hair that she remembered that it was Christmas. A smile lit her face and she instantly felt better about not sleeping. Theo and Draco were probably cursing her very existence since they were being made to wait to open their gifts. She jammed her feet into her unicorn slippers and hurried out of her suite and down into the library.

The elves had outdone themselves this year. Hermione, of course, had nothing to compare it to, but Tippy and Lola had both told her that the elves wanted to make sure her first year as Mistress of the Manor was memorable. Hermione had told them not to do anything on her account, but it hadn't made a difference.

When she saw how hard the elves were working, Hermione had thrown propriety out the window and hurried to help them. All three of her human companions had looked at her with something that bordered disdain, but Hermione had fisted her hands at her hips and told them all to bugger off. She had refused to speak to any of them for an hour and only relented when Draco and Theo moved to help her trim the tree. Once the event was over, both boys refused to speak of their involvement, but she could tell that they had enjoyed themselves.

As she had predicted, Draco, Theo, and Narcissa were all waiting for her in the library. Narcissa was properly attired as Hermione knew she would be. Theo and Draco had both taken a page from her book, however, and were wearing their flannel sleep pants and a tee shirt. When they saw her approach, Draco stood and wrapped her in his arms so he could kiss her softly.

"You've been lying this whole time haven't you? You look like you haven't slept in days." Hermione snuggled into his warmth as he nuzzled her neck.

"I might have tweaked the truth a bit so you wouldn't worry. You shouldn't be in bed with me while your mother is here." He pulled away from her so he could yank her hair, making her eyes meet his.

"I don't care if my mother approves. You sleeping is what I care about. Besides, she knocks back three brandys every night before bed so she doesn't usually hear much after she falls asleep." Hermione gave him a smile as Theo cleared his throat loudly.

"Hey, it's present time. If I don't have anyone to snog and Aunt Cissa doesn't have anyone to snog, you two have to go without too." Hermione could hear the petulant huff in her brother's voice and Draco sighed heavily, releasing Hermione's hair but refusing to let her drift from his side. Theo eagerly bounded to the enormous tree so he could start passing out gifts.

Draco took a seat on the couch while Narcissa took the chair closest to the fire. Hermione moved to sit next to Draco, but she was stopped by his large hands spanning her hips. He gave her a sharp tug which in turn made her tumble down into his lap. His hands caught her before she made contact with his bollocks, but she glared at him all the same. He gave her a smug smirk when she finally relaxed into his chest.

"It's our first Christmas together therefore you're spending it in my lap." Hermon chanced a quick glance in Narcissa's direction only realize that she was smiling softly at their exchange. Draco nibbled the shell of her ear until everyone turned away. When they were no longer the center of attention, Draco whispered to her.

"She doesn't care, Princess. She's thrilled to death that I found you and you consented to be mine. I promise." Hermione worried her lip while Theo continued to pass out gifts.

"I know, but it still doesn't seem to be very proper. If it was just Theo I wouldn't care, but it's your mum. I told you I would try to get along with her and I don't want to make her uncomfortable or to cause an argument." Draco's eyes flashed for a moment with an emotion that Hermione couldn't quite identify. Before he said anything else, he pushed her hips down into his harder so he could grind his erection almost directly on her core. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips making her bury her face in his chest.

"There was nothing improper going on at all. I was just proving a point that she knew we were doing nothing wrong. Now she knows we are. Which reminds me, Princess. Part of your gift is a mind-blowing orgasm later. I want to taste you, see if you're as sweet as you smell. Would you allow that?" Hermione felt a rush of arousal flood her nether regions and her belly coil tightly in anticipation. She had never had a man's mouth on her, but she was more than willing to allow Draco the honor of being first. With a jerky nod, she smiled.

"Yes. I've never done it before though and I may do it wrong so please don't -." Draco cut her off with a sharp nip to her collarbone.

"I know you haven't done it before, Princess. I like that you haven't experienced it before because that means I'll be the one to show you one of the ways your body can soar. Knowing no other man has touched you like that makes me hard as fuck." Hermon knew she was blushing at his words. She was trying to come up with a response when Theo threw a gift at her, landing heavily in her lap.

"Quit flirting with your pet ferret and start opening gifts." Hermione couldn't help but laugh while Draco scowled.

"Fuck off, mate, maybe I should tell her what we called you fourth year. Same time frame as my nickname apparently." Theo's eyes widened before he began shaking his head rapidly.

"Nope, I'm good. Sorry, mate, I won't ever refer to you as a ferret again." Hermione grinned, more intrigued than ever now.

"Well that's not fair. You have to share now. Everyone knows Draco was called ferret and everyone knows what I was called. I want to know what my twin was called." Draco laughed outright and nodded.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else. It was a Slytherin thing, us teasing each other, and we never gave someone else something that we could be teased with. Protecting our own house and all that." Hermione nodded her agreement. Draco shot Theo an evil look and Narcissa had her hand over her mouth, fully prepared for the worst.

"Tracey was his first, but nobody knew that but me. She thought she was already in a long line of conquests so when he blew his load after only a minute, she got angry and started calling him Minute Man. It kind of stuck because it was so damned funny. A few years went by and he finally lost the name because he figured out what he was doing." Theo was bright red and glaring at his best friend while Hermione couldn't help but grin at him.

"You're dead to me, Fucker. Princess, wanna know what Pansy named Draco? Lefty, because it tweaks just a little to the left." Hermione couldn't help but let that statement bother her.

The Gryffindor was aware that her boyfriend had an extensive history with other women. She had known that from the start. She didn't particularly like it, but it was the past and she didn't want to hold it against him. He was a different person now than when he was when he was sleeping with anyone who had a pulse. However, this did not mean that she liked having verbal reminders that she had a long line of predecessors.

Hermione smiled softly at her brother's words before she stood from Draco's lap to pour herself some hot chocolate. Theo's eyes questioned her, but she shook her head slightly so he would know that she was alright. Draco's face, however, showed that he completely understood why she had gotten up. Narcissa just watched silently while the scene in front of her played out.

After filling a cup with hot chocolate, she gestured for Theo to finish passing out the gifts while she went to gaze out the window. Her eyes took in the beautiful countyside surrounding her home while her mind drifted. She knew that she shouldn't be so insecure. She should be the confident woman that she was known to be, but when faced with who knew how many other women, it was difficult to do. She was unaware that Draco had stood and wandered over to her until she felt his arms circle her waist.

"Stop." She was unsure of what he was speaking about specifically so she gave him a sideways glance that was clearly questioning. He bent and nibbled on the crook of her neck before speaking.

"Stop thinking that you aren't good enough and that you won't make me happy. We haven't had sex a single time and I'm happier than I've ever been." She was silent for a short while before she squeaked the words out that truly bothered her.

"I know. I've come to accept that you're experienced. It just upsets me that you're getting all of my firsts and I have none from anybody. Victor was my first kiss, but I was far from his first. Ron was the first to touch me, but he had already shagged Lavender. I just want to feel like I'm worthy of being somebody's first, that they branched out of their comfort zone for me." Draco turned her away from the window to face him. His fingers threaded through her hair and gave a sharp tug so she was forced to meet his eyes. She was confused as to why this action made heat pool in her loins, but she couldn't deny the truth. It made her want to snog him and so much more. Meeting her eyes and not looking away at all, Draco spoke with authority.

"You are my first for so many things, Princess. No, you aren't the first girl to shag me. Or blow me. Or anything sexual, I've literally done it all but one thing. That will be your only sexual first with me and that is make love. I have NEVER made love to a woman and if you reject me, I never will. You are the first and only girl that I ever loved. You are the first girl that I did unselfish things for. I left you alone for years because it made you safer. I was so miserable and alone that I longed for you, begged to whatever diety was listening every night to let me have you. You are the first and only girl I ever lied to my father about. You are the only girl I ever confided in my mother about. You are the only girl, ever, that I would die for. You mean so much more than all the random, nameless fucks with other girls. None of them stood out in my mind and none of them ever will. Please believe me." His words touched Hermione in ways that she couldn't begin to explain. His eyes never strayed from hers, and his voice never gave way to deceitful inflections. Draco Malfoy was telling her the truth and she believed him. She smiled softly at him before raising up on her tip toes and kissing him softly.

"I love you too, Drake. Will you tell me everything later? All the girls and everything?" He nodded his head before kissing her deeply, tongue slipping softly within her mouth and sweetly caressing her tongue. It wasn't meant to be a passionate kiss, but one full of love nonetheless. When he pulled away, she reached up and grasped his long hair and gave it a sharp yank back down to her mouth so she could give him another kiss. His eyes flared with what she thought was desire.

"Thank you, Drake. I think I understand now." Without another word, he took her hot chocolate from her and set it on one of the tables and pulled her back to the couch. She made no complaints when he pulled her down into his lap again and quickly snuggled into him when he drew her into his chest.

Theo began insisting that they begin opening their gifts, which Hermione was quick to agree with. All four of them decided to dig in all at once, not bothering to politely wait on each other. Growing up, Hermione had always been forced to go slow when she opened with her parents. She was never quite sure why since they didn't appear to enjoy the holiday. The Weasleys, in comparison, had never waited on each other and always ripped into their gifts, eager to see what they had received. She found the latter way of the two was more enjoyable.

To say it didn't take long to blow through their gifts would have been an understatement. Hermione had received an array of gifts from all her friends and some from those that were just seeking to gain her favor. Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin had both sent her books and she knew that it was so she would put in a good word for them with her brother and Draco.

Harry and Ron had both given up on buying her gifts and simply sent gift certificates to some muggle book store that she had never heard of. Ginny had sent her a book about hair and makeup charms, Fleur an array of clothes. A box of assorted items from George, a priceless dragon tooth from Charlie, and a wizards encyclopedia set from Nevile and Luna.

Theo had put a little more thought into his gift and had gifted her with a necklace that bore the Nott family crest. Narcissa had given her a priceless set of hair combs encrusted in diamonds. Draco's gift, however, touched her the most. She unwrapped a small gift to uncover a ring. It wasn't huge or audacious in any way. It was on the smaller side, made of emeralds and inlaid with diamonds. When she turned a questioning glance to Draco, he smiled and pulled her into his side.

"It isn't an engagement ring if that's what you're wondering. It's a family heirloom though, on the Black side, that means the person who gave it to you has intentions of making you theirs. Like a muggle promise ring, if you like." Hermione had known that he loved her, he had told her many times. She had not expected this level of commitment, however. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Draco and Narcissa.

"Is this ring well-known for that purpose?" Narcissa gave an answer before Draco, smile apparent on her face.

"The whole of our world knows it. It's official name amongst purebloods is Paradisium Annulum. It means 'ring for eternal beloved' in Latin." Hermione felt her heart warm at the gesture from Draco and the approval from Narcissa. Even though Narcissa made her somewhat unsettled, she had never faltered in the faith she had that Draco and Hermione belonged together. Hermione leaned close and kissed Draco softly.

"I'll wear it always." He smiled at her before he stood to fill their hot chocolate. When he had left the side of the room, Narcissa stood and sat next to her.

"I know you aren't comfortable with me and you probably never will be, but I want to thank you. My only son has loved you since he was almost fourteen years old. I know you got him through a couple of bad years. The fact that you love him and forgive him for his horrid treatment of you at his father's and my request means so much to me, even more to him. Thank you for finally making my boy happy." Hermione couldn't remain stone-faced in light of her words. She leaned over and hugged the older woman.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever be at ease with you and your husband, but loving Draco is no hardship. Thank you for not making him feel guilty for how he feels about me." Before either woman could utter another word, Theo rose to his feet suddenly.

"Who the fuck?" Draco turned in anticipation, but Hermione instantly assumed the worst and rose to her feet, wand at the ready. Theo met her eyes warily.

"Someone unknown has just crossed the wards outside. That shouldn't even be possible." Hermione felt her guard go up as quick as a snitch, ready to take on the world and anything in it. Draco and Theo started forward out of the library and Hermione made to follow, determined that she would have a say in who entered her home or didn't. Theo and Draco both shook their heads exasperatedly, but said nothing at her following.

Before they reached the Entrance Hall, a loud knocking resounded through the Manor like it always did to announce visitors. Theo was quick to calm Jingle and forbid him to answer the door in case of an ambush. After ordering all the elves down to the kitchen for safety, Hermione turned to the main door and nodded to Theo to open it, eager to see who was waiting on the other side.

When Theo stepped forward and swung the door open quickly, Hermione almost fainted dead away at the sight before her. Theodore Nott Sr. and Lucius Malfoy stood before them, both bedraggled and quite unkempt, but there nonetheless. Theo froze at the sight of them, mouth hanging open wide while the two men strode into the entrance hall. While Draco and Theo were stunned from the appearance of their fathers, Hermione was definetly the more cautious type. Her wand rose to the face of Theodore Nott Sr.

"Tell me what you said when you saw me during the Final Battle." Theodore shook his head.

"No, none of us want to hear that-" Hermione cut him off.

"No, you tell me what you said or I AK you for trespassing on our land. Choose now." Theodore Nott lowered his wand and looked his daughter in the eye.

"I told you that I was going to use you for my needs like Potter did." Hermione nodded before she turned her wand to the elder Malfoy.

"What did you do when you learned that Harry Potter set your house elf, Dobby, free?" Lucius sneered at her in only a way that he could before replying.

"I tried to cast an Unforgivable on him while still at Hogwarts. Dobby protected him." Hermione lowered her wand reluctantly before she spoke.

"It's really them. They are who they say they are." None of the men rushed forward to hug each other as Hermione would have expected from the Weasleys or Harry. Instead, they all gauged each other carefully at a distance. Finally, both men spoke at the same time.

"You would both do well to emulate Hermione and make sure that we weren't imposters." While both boys remained silent, Hermione scoffed in their faces.

"Please, these two would know you from a thousand miles away, no questions asked. I'm the one who needed confirmation, not knowing neither of you well at all." Theodore met her eyes and she gazed at him sadly.

"It saddens me to think of you not knowing me. I hope to help rectify that problem over the holidays." Hermione gave him a soft smile before she tentatively stepped forward to give her father a hug.

Hermione had always expected Death Eaters to be cold and unfeeling people and it surprised her still that she was wrong. Sure, there were those that cared about nothing aside from spilling blood and ruining lives, but there were some that still cared about the things that mattered most. Her father was warm and solid, which was more than she could say about her best friends at the moment. They were nowhere to be found.

She broke away long before her father wanted, she knew, but she assumed that he and Lucius were in much need of home comforts. Hermione gestured for them all to follow her back into the library where Narcissa still waited for them to return. All four men followed her quietly, nobody seeming to know what to say.

When they entered the library, Narcissa glanced up and caught sight of the two men. It was the first time that she had ever caught her looking so out of sorts. Her hands came to her mouth and her eyes widened before she spoke softly.

"Lu? Is that really you?" He gave a sharp nod and looked none to pleased that she had used such a personal nickname in front of company. Narcissa burst into tears and ran to her husband, burying her face in his chest and clutching him close. It was in that moment that Hermione realized where Draco had learned to treat her.

Lucius held his wife close, his hands rubbing soft circles in her back to comfort her while she cried. He whispered soft words in her ear that nobody else could hear and his wife only seemed to clutch him tighter. Just watching them made her thankful that Draco loved her like that. When the pair finally broke apart, Narcissa's face was streaked with tears.

"How are you out? Did you escape, are you on the run?" Lucius and her father both shook their heads.

"No, the Wizengamot released us for our help. We gave an Unbreakable Vow to continue helping the Ministry and in turn they released us early." Hermione gave them a small smile when she spoke.

"Why don't you two go get cleaned up. I'll send Jingle in with clothing for the both of you." Her father leaned down and kissed the top of her head, a foreign gesture, and Lucius nodded. Without a word, both men headed for the door and Narcissa followed silently. Once they were gone, Hermione sighed.

This was going to be an interesting holiday.

-O-

Draco couldn't believe that his father was out of Azkaban. Sure, he was happy that his father was no longer imprisoned within the horrid prison, but he couldn't help but be leery of Lucius trying to take control of his life. He wondered how it would work now with Draco being the Head of House Malfoy while his father was around to criticize.

It would be no surprise that his father would find something to complain about. He had never done anything to the older man's standards and he doubted that he would start now. Now, though, he had Hermione and he was happy. He doubted if his father would understand that the family business no longer came first, but he would have to get used to it. There was no regaining the Head of your Household once you had lost it so Lucius could never regain it. Draco only hoped that his father was accepting of it.

Draco hoped for Theo's sake that his father accepted it also. It was no secret that the man could be domineering and forceful. Lucius had always been the more forceful of the two, using the Cruciatus with ease to train Draco in the ways of the dark, but Theodore could be just as bad. Theo had never been treated to the physical pains of training like Draco, but he had suffered as well.

Hermione was talking softly to Jingle about the return of their fathers, probably asking them to retrieve clothes and food. It was late enough now for lunch to be served. Draco smiled at her knee-length robe open wide to expose her pajamas, or lack thereof. Her hair was a messy cloud around her face, and while Draco thought she was even more beautiful in this natural state, he was sure Lucius was horrified.

His mother had only spoke once about Hermione's lack of proper dress. It had been after she had appeared for dinner in yoga pants and a tank top with no bra. Hermione had thought nothing of her dress and the fact that it could offend anyone. Neither Draco or Theo thought it was terrible, this was how Hermione had been since she had moved in with them, but Narcissa had been horrified.

After the meal had concluded, she had pulled both men aside after Hermione had left and spoke sharply to them about her lack of propriety. Theo had become incensed instantly, defending his sister no matter what Narcissa said. Draco had explained that Hermione never dressed like that in other places, but when it came to her own home, she didn't think she needed to impress anyone and simply wanted to he comfortable. Narcissa had still grumbled about it, but she realized that she would not win her way in this and let it drop. Draco dreaded seeing what Theodore and Lucius had to say about it.

While Hermione was busy with Jingle, Draco punched Theo in the shoulder. Hard. His best friend winced and hissed at Draco like a snake.

"What the fuck was that for, mate?" Draco glared at him for a good minute before he finally spoke.

"You just had to remind Hermione that I fucked Pansy enough times to earn a nickname. You know she already feels like she isn't enough for me, right?" Theo's face fell before he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about that when I said it. I was pissed you told her about Minute Man." Draco narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Yeah, I figured. Don't be stupid again." Theo glared now, but Hermione interrupted them before it could become anything more serious.

"Are you two happy our fathers are home or is it weird for you too?" Draco could tell that she was trying to make conversation because she was nervous so he pulled her into his chest and nuzzled her neck as he spoke.

"It's definetly not what I was expecting for the holidays, but I suppose we have no choice now. We'll just make the best of it." Hermione nodded into his chest before he took his seat in the chair this time and pulled her back down into his lap. Theo took a seat at the end of the sofa knowing that the three adults would want to sit together.

Draco was fairly certain that Hermione was dozing lightly against him when his parents and Theodore appeared, both men looking refreshed and clean. Both men didn't look like they approved of Hermione asleep in his lap, but he didn't care. It was obvious that she had been hiding the fact that she wasn't sleeping. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she seemed fatigued all the time. Theodore spoke before he even took a seat.

"Is there a reason my daughter is in your lap when she's half undressed?" Draco was not scared of her father, especially when he was looking out for Hermione's best interest.

"She's in her own home and if she wants to be comfortable, she can be. She's in my lap, sleeping, because she doesn't sleep. She has nightmares every night. The only time she sleeps is when I wake her up from a nightmare and crawl in bed with her. That hasn't happened here because she thinks that she'll disrespect my mother somehow so she's been sleeping alone and suffering. If she can steal an hour right now, I'm not going to complain about it." Theodore looked torn between wanting to complain about his half-naked daughter in Draco's lap and wanting her to get some sleep. Finally, he nodded and took a seat next to Lucius who was already seated on the couch next to his wife.

Draco paid little attention to the conversation around him. It was Theodore and his father detailing their deal with the Ministry and exactly what they had given up to the Ministry. None of the information was really new to Draco, he had been a Death Eater after all, but he was glad Hermione was asleep. The last thing she needed to hear was the shit being said about the people who were hurting her.

She slept for several hours in his lap, snuggled tightly into chest and clutching him close in front of both their parents. She stirred when she did because Theodore spoke harshly to Jingle when he didn't deliver the tea fast enough.

"Jingle, I ordered tea. I expect it quickly. Punish yourself after you deliver our tea." Hermione, who had been stirring lightly for the last half hour, sat up abruptly and turned her sleepy eyes to her father.

"What did you say?" Draco knew that this could get bad. If there was one thing Hermione hated, it was people that were terrible to elves. That included, up until recently, every other person in this room. Theo and Draco had learned their lesson the day she came to the Manor and both were perfectly lovely to the elves now. It wasn't worth the Gryffindor's wrath. Theodore had surely heard of his daughter's outlook on elves, but that didn't stop him from trying to assert his authority in the house.

"I told him to punish himself after he brought us our tea. We shouldn't have to wait this long to be served." Hermione slowly removed herself from Draco's lap, robe completely open now and her hair messy. Jingle stood off to the side watching quietly, hands being wrung in front of him, obviously distressed. Hermione went to her knees in front of Jingle and took his hands in hers.

"I forbid you to punish yourself. Please go fetch their tea and then see if Tippy needs any help." Jingle gave her a smile and nodded.

"Yes, Miss Lexi, I gets the tea right aways." Jingle disappeared when it was clear nobody else was going to say anything. She climbed back into Draco's lap and the room remained silent. When it was clear she wasn't going to say anything else to anyone, Theodore spoke, anger clear in his voice.

"You may be my daughter and you may live here, but those are my elves and this is my home. You will not give orders to the elves that are in contradiction to my own. If you don't like it, feel free to find your own lodging." Draco couldn't believe Theodore. He knew Theo had told his father about his own experience with telling Hermione to leave. Hermione stood again and met her father's eyes.

"Not a problem. I'll be gone within the hour. I will not have elves mistreated if there is something I can do to prevent it. However, you spelled your own doom when you put me in your will and then lost your status as of Head of House when you went to Azkaban. As an heir, the elves will listen to me before they will you. Therefore, they will all be coming with me. I'm happy you made it out of prison, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas." She made her way to the door and had almost reached it when Theo leapt to his feet and caught her wrist.

"You aren't going anywhere, Princess. I'm Head of House Nott and I run this household. There will be no punishing the elves, but you aren't leaving. I just got you back and I'm not losing you over the elves. We had this discussion in St. Mungo's and it was settled then." Hermione went into Theo's embrace with a soft smile on her face. When she pulled away, her face was hard.

"I love you, Teddy, but just because you're the Head of our House, that doesn't mean I have to listen to you. I don't need our House, this manor, or the money. Nobody will ever rule me. I know you don't want to, but I won't have you making my decisions for me. I don't want to be somewhere where I'm not wanted. Send me an owl and I'll visit you whenever you want." Without another word, she stepped away from her twin and left. Draco watched as Theo turned to his father, righteous rage on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're finally out, you have your only daughter in your home, she doesn't hate you even though you deserve it and so much more, and you know how she feels about the elves. You completely dismiss how she feels and then tell her she can get out of your house. You once told me she was your treasure. You think she'll ever want to be your treasure after you do this to her?" Theodore sputtered several times before he let his head drop.

"You're right. I'm not used to being told what will be in my own home." Draco was surprised when his mother spoke.

"I know you don't like it, Theodore, but she's right. I've never treated elves with kindness, but I've seen how the elves love her. They fall over each other to do whatever she wants. There will definetly be a change in our home." Theodore met her eyes for a moment before he stood.

"Please excuse me. It seems I have some groveling to do so my daughter doesn't leave and take the elves with her." Draco couldn't help but chuckle softly under his breath. He could only wish the man luck in this endeavor.

-O-

Hermione had all her clothes packed in her school trunk. She hadn't taken a single piece of clothing that had been bought with the Nott fortune. There was no way that she wanted her father to be able to say that she had stolen from his House or some rot. She took one last look around her suite, admitting to herself that she would miss it. She had come to love her room in the short time that she had lived there. A soft knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Go away, Teddy! I'm not mad at you, but I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted. I'll owl you when I get where I'm going." Hermione turned to close her trunk so she could shrink it when she heard the door open. She turned to berate her brother for his lousy manners when she saw her father standing in the doorway, sheepish look on his face.

"Please don't go, Lexi. I don't want you to leave." Hermione said nothing because she really wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. She wanted to believe him, but she didn't want to get hurt. Having one set of parents hate her had taught her to not get her hopes up. He came forward and took her hands so he could pull her down to sit on the bed with him.

"Lexi, you are my treasure. I don't want you to go. Please forgive a foolish old man for speaking out of turn." Hermione shook her head softly while meeting his eyes.

"You weren't speaking out of turn. This is your house and I'm a guest here. I have no rights to tell you how to run your household. Teddy can fight you over that. It isn't my place and I don't want to make your home a war zone because we don't agree. You were right, it's easier for me to just leave." Theodore shook his head vehemently.

"No, I'll treat the elves better, I really don't mind." He heaved a deep sigh before he spoke again.

"I always wanted a daughter that was strong in spirit, that's why I put you in my will. I wanted you to have that to fall back on so you would never have to be at a man's mercy. Your mother, Merlin rest her soul, was a wonderful woman and I loved her more than life itself. I still do. Her only fault was that she was reliant on others so she was forced to lose her spirit, her fire, so she wouldn't be subjected to a lifestyle that she wasn't accustomed to. I swore that would never happen to you." He paused for a few moments before he raked his hand through his hair. Hermione squeezed his hand so he would know she was listening and trying to be supportive. He continued after a moment.

"It kills me inside to see that you turned out exactly like I hoped, but that I wasn't there to raise you, to give you the love you deserved. Theo told me that your other parents didn't love you, that they didn't want you around and it breaks my heart. I would have killed to be in their place. You are perfect with no input from me. When I think about it, I probably would have fucked it up and you'd have been a spoiled little princess that nobody could stand. Anyways, it's just hard to remember that you aren't your mother and you're not afraid to tell me to fuck off. Please don't go, Lexi." Hermione found that her eyes were watering at his words. She threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his neck. His arms came around her and held her tight, Hermione reveling in the feeling of a parent wanting her. Her words caused him to stiffen, however.

"Thank you, Daddy." When she felt him stiffen, Hermione began to pull away, but she was stopped when she was tugged back into his chest. She didn't move when he kissed the side of her head.

"I always wanted to be called Daddy. Theo was tough, a little bad arse from the time he could walk. I don't think he ever called me dad, always father. Thank you, Lexi." She nodded into his neck. He kissed her one last time before he stood and pulled her to her feet.

"Come back down and eat. I'm sure Theo and Draco are worried about you." He gave her a smile before he spoke again.

"Lola." The elf appeared in front of them almost instantly and Hermione was surprised to see her father take Theo's approach to the elves. He wasn't friendly, but he was definetly polite.

"Please put Lexi's things away for her so she can come eat. We don't want her to go hungry." Lola nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes, Master, Lola will put away her Mistress' things. Miss Lexi must eats, hers can't get sick." Hermione laid a soft hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Thank you, Lola. I appreciate it." Lola nodded her head over and over.

"Yes Miss Lexi. Lola will have your fire stoked before yous come to bed and will set out fresh nights clothes for yous. " She didn't say anything else, but smiled and nodded at the elf before she let her father lead her out of her suite.

-O-

Draco was exhausted. The whole day had been an emotional roller coaster and full of tension at several points. There was definetly some left over animosity between his father and Hermione, but both just avoided the other. His mother tried to help bridge the gap, but Draco didn't know if it would ever make a difference.

Dinner had been lovely, made by Tippy and served by Jingle. Tippy had made them her famous brownie ice cream which made Hermione happy. She was still very slender and any calories that she consumed definetly wouldn't hurt her.

Everyone was now gathered in the library again, his parents snuggling into each other while Theo and Theodore caught up about the businesses that they owned. Hermione was stretched out on the couch with her head in his lap, enjoying the quiet of the room.

Draco had seen his father sending glances his way, all approving of the way he was solicitous of Hermione. He was thankful his father approved, life would have been hell if he hadn't, but the Head Boy knew he approved because of how Hermione would improve the Malfoy's standing socially. If Hermione Granger forgave them and welcomed them into her world, shouldn't the rest of the wizarding populace?

Draco didn't give a fuck though. If that's what it took for his father to be happy with the match, so be it. Life would only be easier without a fight on their hands. He looked down as he carded his hand through his girlfriend's hair once more. She was falling asleep on his lap again and he didn't want that. He wanted her to sleep comfortably in her bed. He shook her lightly.

"Wake up, Princess. Let's get you to bed. I'll stay until you fall asleep." She nodded sleepily and stood so she could press a kiss to Theo's cheek and give her father a hug. Draco tugged her into his side so he could guide her through the many corridors back to her room.

He pushed the door open for her and guided her in, sitting her on the bed long enough to remove her unicorn slippers and robe. Draco was about to have her lay down when his sweet little Gryffindor wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

It was tentative at first, Hermione still wasn't very experienced when it came to kissing him. He knew that his experience made her nervous and like she had to measure up to every other girl he had shagged. The complete opposite was the truth, however. None of the other girls could compare to Hermione and her limited experience.

Draco took control of the kiss and plundered her mouth ruthlessly, tasting every inch of her. She whimpered softly at his ministrations, but he merely swallowed them and continued. Her hands wound in his hair and tried to pull him flush against her, but he resisted. His hands released her neck and slid down her sides to the hem of her shirt.

Slowly, Draco peeled her tank top off her slender body, revealing the most perfect breasts he had ever seen. Her breathing had become heavier and he could smell her arousal. He surrendered her mouth only to move his way down her neck, licking and tasting every spot on the trip downward.

As his tongue found her pulse, his hands slid down to cup her breasts, thumbs rubbing her nipples until they were hard under his expert touch. His fingers began plucking at them, making her dig her hands in his hair and drag him downward so he could take a hardened peak in his mouth.

He was rough with her, suckling hard and nipping at her flesh while she moaned wantonly. Draco had discovered long ago that while women liked it soft and sweet here and there, most of them wanted to be handled, they wanted someone who knew what they were doing and wanted to give them all the pleasure they could handle. Hermione wasn't quite ready for that kind of encounter, but she was definetly ready for a taste of it.

She moaned in protest when his hands left her breasts so he could tug on her shorts. He had promised to taste her and he was going to keep his word. Hermione helped him by shimmying her backside to slide out of her pants. Before he could do anything, she spoke in a rough whisper.

"Can I touch you? Make you feel good?" Draco groaned into her belly.

"After, princess. Let me make you feel good first." His fingers found her folds and started stroking her, first slow and then speeding up, only to slow down again. Her knees were bent and her hands clutched in the pillow behind her head while she panted his name heavily.

Hermione was beautiful in the throes of passion. She was now naked before him and her whole body was flushed with anticipated pleasure. Her head was thrown back, lips parted, breathing shallow. Draco wanted to see her face when he finally tasted her. She had already given him permission earlier so he didn't say a word, simply dipped his head down and took a long lick of her dripping center.

Holy fuck.

Hermione Nott tasted like honey and her folds were soft as flower petals. Her head came up to look at him and he could see desire and lust burning in her gaze. Her eyes were dark and half-lidded, Draco suddenly unsure if he could control himself.

His tongue took another langorous lick of her before he plunged his tongue into her depths. He had never really enjoyed giving oral sex before, had never really cared for the taste of a woman's essence, but he did it anyways because women almost always returned the favor. Hermione, though, was different Her smell and taste drew him in and made him want to keep going, to keep licking her through several orgasms before he finally let her rest.

Her hands were now buried in his hair again, modesty gone by the wayside as she tried to guide him where she wanted him. He let her lead and his tongue began to circle her clit. One hand went to her waist to hold her down, making her unable to move so she would be at his complete mercy.

She whimpered at his actions and quit fighting him completely, surrendering to his wishes wholeheartedly. This made Draco want to laugh, but he didn't dare. The untamable Hermione Granger, who never backed down, was completely happy to surrender all control to him so he could pleasure her. It was heady, this sense of power he had over her. In this moment, he decided that she would love trusting him, he would train her to trust him so when he took complete control later, she would embrace it.

He pushed two fingers inside her and reveled a how amazingly tight she was. His fingers crooked upward and began to rub the soft spot inside her while his tongue began flicking her nub roughly. She was now panting his name and mumbling for him to not stop. Draco had no intentions of stopping, only making her come and licking up every drop of desire she had to offer.

When her world came undone, Draco watched. A string of profanities coupled with his name left her mouth while he held her down, forcing her body to absorb every last fissure of pleasure. Her orgasm went on for ages and by the time she stilled, there was a light sheen of sweat covering her body. Draco continued to lick her, just like he wanted, getting every last drop of fluid she had to offer.

When he finally pulled away, he crawled up her body and kissed her, fully and deeply, knowing she could taste herself. She didn't appear to love it, but she didn't seem repulsed by it either. Even though Draco had no desire to share her with a man or a woman, if she loved the taste of herself, he may not have been able to keep from fucking her into mattress.

He was so lost in the taste of her that he didn't feel her tentative hands until they rested on the tent his cock made in his pajama pants. Draco rolled over and let her do as she wished, hoping she would gain some confidence. Her hands took in the outline of him, the steel hardness of his cock.

When she finally reached into his pants to pull him out, Draco was certain that he was going to blow after only a few strokes. Her hands were small, warm, and soft and just the feel of her gripping him with one hand and cupping his sack with the other turned him on like he had never been before.

The Head Boy put his hand over hers and helped guide her in what to do, show her how he liked it. He chuckled inwardly when she flung his hand off her after only a few strokes, her quick learning in his favor this time. She didn't put him in her mouth, but she did lean down and kiss the tip of his weeping cock, her tongue swiping out to taste him before she lifted her head again.

Her strokes became more sure and Draco knew he was close. His balls were tightening up and drawing further upward as she stroked him long and hard. Her eyes flew to his face when he finally let out a groan of pleasure as he exploded in her hand.

Draco had never been vocal during sex before. He always got what he wanted and got out, no extra fanfare needed. With Hermione, however, he couldn't hold back the groan and the chanting of her name. She kept pumping him until he was soft, milking him for every last drop she could. It had been almost a year since someone besides himself had made him come and it felt bloody amazing.

When Draco opened his eyes and went to reach for his wand, Hermione took a finger and swiped it through the sticky seed coating his stomach. He watched as she put it in her mouth and tasted him, finding himself pleased when she spoke.

"You taste much better than I thought you would." Draco didn't say anything until he had cleaned them up and tucked her naked body into her bed. His pants were pulled back on and he bent to kiss her one last time. Instead, she turned to look at him longingly.

"Please stay with me. I just want to sleep." Draco knew the night curled up with her naked body would be complete torture, but he couldn't say no to such a sweet request. He nodded and gestured for her to move over.

Once she was arranged on top of him and fast asleep, Draco sighed. He was in for a long night.

A/N- Extra long chapter for my loyal readers. Hope it surprised you! Please forgive me again for not being able to answer all reviews. Next up, Christmas at Shell Cottage and a few confrontations. Leave me a message after the beep and let me know your thoughts.

Love,

A


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- Most everyone enjoyed the last chapter which makes me so happy! Your reviews are lovely and make me smile. This chapter is gonna be a little crazy, I'm pretty sure of it, so hope y'all are strapped in for a wild ride. Onwards, we travel.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Characters belong to JKR and the plot belongs to someone else. I own only the personal twist I've put in it.

Chapter 23

December 31, 1998

Hermione was , she was going to Shell Cottage with Theo and Draco so she could see the Weasleys and her friends. She had so far enjoyed her holidays immensely, but it was extremely difficult when she actually thought about it, realizing that she hadn't seen her best friends.

She missed Harry and Ron. Ron was more of a missing the past, the friendship that they had shared between them during the holidays. She was still beyond angry with him, but she missed just spending time with him. Hermione could say that she honestly missed Harry more. Yes, her friend was clueless and completely daft when it came to how to treat her sometimes, but she still missed him. He had been like her brother for years, her rock during the tough times. Not having him around all the time hurt, but she knew now that it had to happen at some point. They wanted different things in life and that meant going their seperate ways. They would always be friends, but growing apart was definetly part of the decision of having serperate interests.

Theo and Draco said they understood why she missed them so much. She really didn't think that they did, they didn't understand that she had been through the hardest things in her life with them. She didn't hold it against them. Hermione completely understood that they had gone through things together that she would never understand.

Her thoughts were pulled from their wandering by Draco wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. He buried his nose in her hair and Hermione knew that he was smelling her hair. She wasn't sure why he did it, but it seemed to make him happy so she never said anything about it. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass him. She couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

"I think you owe me some fun time if I have to spend all this time with the Weasley brood and be nice too." She turned in his arms so she could press kisses to his neck and jaw. He allowed it for a few moments before he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up onto the counter in her bathroom.

His stubble scraped against her neck in the most delicious of ways. Coupled with the hot open mouthed kisses he was leaving behind her ear and along the line of her neck, Hermione felt herself grow moist. As much as she hated knowing that her boyfriend was extremely experienced with sex, she had to admit that she definetly benefited from his knowledge. The orgasms that Draco gave her were so much better than the ones she gave herself. Her mind wandered back to the morning after Christmas when she and Draco had woke up.

*Flashback*

Hermione felt wonderful as she came awake, no outward signs of fighting nightmares. She sighed as she snuggled back into the heat behind her, realizing the reason she had slept so well. Draco had stayed with her. Then she felt a hand tighten slightly on her bare breast and the night came flooding back to her.

The Gryffindor was naked. Draco was in her bed. Draco had put his mouth on her and it had been mind-blowing. She wondered if he had done that a lot, if that was why he was so good at it. As embarrassed as she was to wake up and find herself naked in her boyfriend's arms, she remembered Draco's promise to tell her everything. Without a care for her nakedness, she turned in his arms and placed a hand on his bare chest. His eyes came open and he smiled sleepily at her.

"Morning, Princess. Did you sleep well?" She leaned upward as best as she could in bed and kissed his chin.

"I did. Thank you for staying. I know you say you don't mind, but I know it can't be comfortable having me wrap around you like devil's snare." He gave her a smile as he brushed hair out of her eyes.

"I love it. I feel needed and wanted and I sleep better knowing that you're safe in my arms. Don't worry your pretty little head about it anymore, I've told you this before." She smiled and kissed the finger that was now tracing her lower lip. His eyes blazed with what she assumed was desire as he spoke.

"Did you enjoy what we did last night, Princess? You don't regret it, do you?" She turned shy for a moment before she realized that he might regret it. He saw instantly where her thoughts headed and he held up a finger before she could speak.

"None of that. I loved what we did and would be completely happy to do that ten times a day. I want to make sure that you enjoyed it and we didn't go too fast." Hermione tried to not sigh audibly in relief. Instead, he received a shy smile.

"I loved it. I never thought that would feel so good. Does it feel good for you to when I do that?" He hummed his agrement and then stayed silent. Hermione took this as a moment of opportunity and asked.

"Will you tell me everything now? I'll try not to feel bad or like I have to measure up." She was sure that he was angry when he sighed loudly.

"Are you sure you want to know every sordid detail about what I've done? Once you know, you can't unlearn it." She considered the question. It didn't seem fair that the whole school knew of his deeds but she didn't. If there was one thing she hated, it was not knowing something. She nodded her head before she could change her mind.

"Yes, I want to know. I don't like that the rest of the school knows your secrets but I don't. Besides, how can I love you completely if I don't know the worst of you?" He sighed and raked his hand through his hair before nodding.

"I only hope you'll still speak to me after you know everything." He sat up in her bed and leaned against the headboard so she followed suit after wrapping the sheet around herself. When he began, he wouldn't look at her and Hermione really wasn't sure that he would look at her until he was done.

"I lost my virginity to a girl on holiday before fourth year. I already knew I loved you, but even then I knew i could never have you. Sure, there was that dream that lived in the back of my mind that even eventually my father would realize the folly of his ways and embrace muggleborns, but in the light of day, I knew it would never happen.

The girl was from France and she was seventeen. She thought I was older than I really was and I didn't correct her. I turned on the charm and had her eating out of my hand immediately. I don't remember her name. I remember not lasting more than a minute, her feeble attempt at giving me a blow job, and not being able to lick her for more than ten seconds because she tasted terrible. Overall, it was a horrid experience.

However, for the duration of the encounter, I was able to pretend that she was you and that we would live happily ever after. That feeling disappeared immediately afterwards, but I longed for that happiness so I went wild when we got back to school.

I've shagged every girl in Slytherin from the current sixth years and up. They've all given me blow jobs and I have ate every single one of them out. My favorite way to fuck all of them was from behind so I didn't have to look at their faces or listen to their voices which made it easier to pretend that it was you.

I've also fucked all the current seventh and eighth year Ravenclaws. I've had a threeway with Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst. Twice. I did anal with both of them. I've slept with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil together from Gryffindor. I shared Casey Callaway during the war with your brother and my father walked in and caught us.

I was forced to rape twelve muggle born girls over the course of the war and slept with at least ten women while on holiday with my parents over the years. I don't even have an accurate number of the girls I've slept with. None of them meant a thing and they merely filled a very brief void where I thought I was happy because it was really you with me." Hermione really didn't know what to say when he finally fell silent.

She simply sat, her knees drawn up to her chest, and tried to process his words. He had shared a witch with her brother. He had had two witches at once. Several times. Lavender and Parvati, even, her tormentors. How had she never heard about the details in their room late at night? She knew far too many details about males in school than she ever wanted to know. Did Ronald know? Did he care?

All of a sudden, her heart stopped. Hermione might have been able to overlook all this. Draco was dating her, he was devoted to her. He had proven it several times over. Everytime he tried to explain his reasoning for the things he did, he said that he had imagined he was with her. Did this mean that he wanted to do all these things with her?

Hermione didn't consider herself a prude, she sure didn't consider herself not being able to experiment. She always just wanted to be in a real relationship before she did these things. Books and some reliable sources had told her that anal sex could be very stimulating and give the most intense orgasm. She couldn't promise she would like it, but she wouldn't have been opposed to trying. However, there was no way that Hermione could be with another girl, share Draco with her in that way. There was no way that she would ever be comfortable inviting another man into bed with them either. Hermione knew she was a serial monogamist and wouldn't lower her standards now. Two tears slid down her cheeks before she stood and went for her robe.

"I don't think we're going to workout, Draco. I think it's best if we just end it now without any fanfare. You can blame it all on me, tell everyone whatever you want. I just know I can't do those things and I won't make myself feel like a cheap harlot." She knew that Draco got a view of her arse when she dropped the sheet to swing her robe around her, but she really didn't care. All that was important was that she got away from him before she started crying. Not delicate tears that made women look pretty and vulnerable, but ugly sobs that portrayed just how broken her heart was.

Hermione didn't even hear him approach her, but he wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her abdomen. She couldn't help the feeling of being trapped and she instantly began to fight, breathing heavily and trying to wrench herself away from him. Logically, she knew that Draco didn't want to hurt her, that he would never hurt her, but that didn't matter when she was being held down. His arms clamped down tighter and he started talking softly in her ear.

"Princess, I'm not going to hurt you. Sshhhh. I swear, I'll let you go if you promise to talk to me. Please calm down, I would never hurt you." Desperate to be free, she nodded her head quickly. She found herself free and she threw herself across the room from him so she could try to regain her composure and even breathing. Draco approached her slowly, hands up like he was surrendering.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to talk and had to keep you from leaving." She knew he wouldn't hurt her so she nodded. He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. Even though she didn't feel like this was a good idea, she couldn't resist. Draco led her over to the side of the bed and made her sit. He knelt in front of her, hands resting lightly on her knees and thumbs rubbing soft circles on her inner thigh. When he spoke his voice was soft.

"What do you think I'm going to make you do?" Hermione covered her eyes with her hands for a moment before she spoke.

"You said you imagined me when you did all those things. I can't be with you and another man or you and another woman. I can't be that girl for you. I would feel cheap and like I was a slag. I won't do that no matter how much I love you." She was still fighting to keep her tears back when Draco stood and sat next to her so he could pull her into his lap. She fought him weakly, knowing it was a bad idea, but really wanting to be in his lap. Once she was in his lap, he fisted her hair and made her look at him.

"Hermione Jean Granger. Alexia Louise Nott. Whoever you want to be at this moment. I love you and I thought that you would understand from my Christmas gift. I don't see myself dating you for a year and going our separate ways. I'm in this for the long haul, I'm going to ask you to mary me when the time is right. I am a selfish bastard and I don't share what's mine. You are most certainly mine and I have no plans on sharing you with anybody. That's why I love that you're a virgin. I don't have to share you with anyone, girls were just ways to pass time and I didn't give a fuck about them. Things had to be the kinkiest, the sexiest lingerie, the most extreme role playing to make me keep my mind off the fact that I couldn't have you." Hermione searched for sincerity in his gaze and found it. She reached out and laid her hand on his chest.

"You really don't want me to do those things?" Draco leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Oh, I want to do a good number of those things to you and with you. Never with other people. I've wanted you for years. I'm not about to share you now that I have you." She gave a shaky giggle as she leaned into his arms. They tightened around her as he kissed her forehead.

"What about the rest? Are you disappointed in me?" Hermione couldn't help but think it was a loaded question, but decided to answer anyways.

"A little. It's nothing I suppose I didn't expect, except for the sharing part. I didn't expect there to be quite so many girls, but I suppose I can see why you did it." His hand began carding through her hair and she could tell that he was nervous.

"What about the muggleborns?" Hermione figured this was what he was the most afraid to admit. She didn't let him worry for a moment. She sat up and met his eyes.

"I hate what you did, Drake, with all my being, but I'm not judging you for it. You would have died if you hadn't complied with the psychopath's wishes. You did what you had to to survive, the same as anyone else would do. You don't ever have to be ashamed with me for what you did. I know you didn't want to and you didn't enjoy it. I did things I'm not the proudest of either." His eyes snapped to her and they asked the question for him. She sighed as she started.

"One example. The day that the Ministry fell, we were at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I'm sure you're aware that Death Eaters broke up the wedding looking for Harry. He was poly juiced as a Weasleys cousin at the time. We had already planned on going on the run the next day so I had everything packed and on my person. All three of us found each other and we watched Death Eaters attacking our family and friends. I could see that Harry and Ron were getting ready to join in the fray so I grabbed their arms and disapparated. I left everyone I loved to keep Harry and Ron safe. We didn't get news on how everyone was for weeks. Ron would barely speak to me because I kept him from helping his family. He told me more than once that if his family was killed, it would be my fault and he would never forgive me." Draco was silent for a long time, but held her close, hands rubbing light circles on her back. When he spoke, it was tentative.

"You'll tell me everything someday soon, won't you?" She gave him a soft smile as she nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

*End of Flashback*

Theo's voice filtered through her room and into her bathroom.

"For Salazar's saggy sack's sake, if we're going to go subject ourselves to this shite, let's do it. Can't believe I'm willingly going to spend time with the Weasel family." Hermione couldn't resist.

"Shall I tell Ginny how you called her family names and bemoaned the fact that you had to spend time with them?" Theo turned and looked at her, eyes disbelieving.

"You wouldn't dare." Hermione jumped down off the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Try me, brother dearest. You're going to go and you're going to be polite and nice unless someone else starts an altercation. If you aren't, I'll make sure Ginny cuts you off for a good long while." Her brother's jaw dropped.

"You're such a goody goody Gryffindor to the naked eye. Are you sure you were put in the right House?" She smirked at him for his assessment.

"Oh, the goody goody is just the Slytherin subterfuge. And the Sorting Hat may have considered other houses for me. However, it put me where I needed to go." Draco even leaned over and laid his chin on her shoulder from behind.

"What other Houses, Princess?" She grinned at them both as they waited for her to reveal one of her secrets."Well, Harry was almost put in Slytherin. Ron was a lion shoe in, and I was considered for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The hat said that Slytherin wasn't quite ready for the likes of me yet." Both men before her burst out in laughter.

"Sweet Salazar, you just wait til we fell our fathers!" Hermione shook her head at them, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her cloak from the bed.

"Let's go. I want to see my friends." Both Theo and Draco nodded and gestures for her to lead.

The trio made their way down the many corridors on their way to the main floo. Her father was waiting for them at the fireplace, smile on his face.

Hermione still couldn't believe how much younger he already looked. The darkness in his eyes wasn't completely gone, but it had definetly lightened considerably. His hair was no longer lank and stringy; it was shiny, healthy, and would make any witch jealous. He resembled Theo so closely that it was almost scary. Not that she supposed she had any room to talk. She had finally seen photos of her mother and they were nearly identical as well.

"You three have fun with your friends. Boys, take care of Lexi and make sure that she's safe. Those arseholes are still after her and I have no idea how safe these wards will be where you're going." Hermione laughed at her father worrying like an old hen and kissed his cheek as she headed for the floo.

"Daddy, Bill was a seasoned curse breaker before he became a professor at Hogwarts. His wards are the best they can be without blood wards." He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her cheek in turn.

"Alright, well my words still stand. Take care of Lexi." Hermione knew he wouldn't relent so she rolled her eyes and grabbed Theo and Draco's hands so she could pull them with her. She made them join her in the floo since it would only be open on Bill's end for one shot. She gave her a father a wave, threw down the powder, and called out "Shell Cottage". The three of them spun through the floo, Hermione wanting to get sick because it was such a long trip.

When they finally quit spinning and they stepped out of the fireplace, the there of them were met with a room full of people. Bill and Fleur were front and center and they were the first ones that Hermione hugged when she stepped further into rhe room. Fleur was exclaiming in rapid French that she was excited to finally see Hermione after so long. Ginny had never got along with Fleur, but Hermione had always liked the veela. She loved it when she spoke French to her and she never acted like she was better than anyone else once you got past the veela exterior.

Ginny and George were next, Ginny throwing herself in Hermione's arms and telling her how much she had missed her. She was released rather quickly so she could move on to Theo. Hermione wasn't sure if she was going to tell the rest of the family about their relationship, but she supposed that was between them.

George wrapped her in a tight hug and told her how much he had missed her being around to tease and that she didn't write him near often enough. Hermione had always had a soft spot for the twins. She loved that they were brilliant but had no problems doing exactly what they wanted. When she had learned Fred was killed just minutes after saving her from her father, Hermione had been devastated. In fact, while the rest of the family mourned Fred, nobody seemed to be there for George. While George mourned his twin and Hermione mourned her parents, they had spent quite a bit of the summer together and grown close.

Charlie was next, hugging her tightly and lifting her off the ground to spin her in the air. He was the one that surprised her by being there. Of all the Weasleys, he had a reason for not liking her. Her father had cursed his leg, leaving him with a limp for life. He was no longer able to tame dragons, so instead, he stayed on the reserve to train the rookies. When he saw the look on her face, he laughed.

"I would never hold my leg against you, 'Mi. It was war and I know I injured several Death Eaters. It's life. I'm over it and I don't want you thinking I hate you over it." Hermione felt tears pick her eyes, but she held them back ruthlessly with a smile.

"Good. I would hate never seeing you, Fireball." The room laughed at her use of her personal nickname for him. It was during their summer before sixth year that Charlie had come home for a brief visit. He had been regaling the family with lively stories of how he had survived a dragon attack by dodging all the flames and fire balls until he was able to leap astride the beast and calm it in the air.

Hermione hadn't been able to resist. She had screamed out "Dragon!" and ducked under a nearby table. The rest of the family followed suit except Charlie. He was scanning the skies for the dragon so she whipped out her wand and started shooting fireballs at him. She had made sure that they were her special bluebell flames so they wouldn't burn him, and it turned out to be a good tjing. Charlie hadn't dodged a single fireball.

Once the family had realized what had happened, Charlie looked on in disbelief while everyone else had cracked up. Fred and George had lifted her up on their shoulders and made up some song about how she was brilliant at pranks. She had called Charlie Fireball ever since that day and he loved it.

When he released Hermione, Harry was there to hug her followed closely by Nevile and Luna. Ron was present, but was doing his best to ignore her off in a corner. Hermione truly wasn't surprised at his behavior. She hadn't seen him since the night she had had her magical surge and she had never wrote him back. To be completely honest, she was surprised that he had even attended.

Hermione turned back to see Ginny with her arm threaded through Theo's and introducing him to everyone. Draco was hanging back so she stepped forward and put her hand in his so he wouldn't feel like he was on his own. George and Charlie were wagging their brows at her with laughter in their eyes.

"You are a brave man, Malfoy, dating this one. She's a little mental some days." Draco nodded at their words and didn't seem to know how to respond so Hermione helped.

"I'm only mental around you two. I'm perfectly lovely to Draco." He gave her a smile and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sorry, mates, I think she may be right. She's only been mental a couple times so it must be you." Both Weasleys looked surprised that Draco was joking with them back. They both shook their heads vehemently.

"No, she's mental period. Have you ever asked her why she calls me Fireball?" Hermione let them tell the story and corroborated it when Draco looked to her to see if they were telling the truth. His eyes widened slightly before he spoke.

"I'll remember that next time I see that impish look in her eye. Do me a favor though and don't tell Theo. I would love to see him firebombed by his sister." Both Weasleys were laughing and Hermione could see Draco loosening up. Maybe the day wouldn't be a complete disaster after all. She turned after leaving her boyfriend in Charlie and George's capable hands and began searching for Harry.

Hermione finally spotted him off in a corner by himself with his eyes on Ginny. It was clear that he still wanted her and the pain on his face was obvious as he watched her fawn over Theo. She made her way over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"If you're meant to be with her, it will fall apart between them. If you break them up, she'll hate you forever." He nodded and remained quiet, but put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione was content to lean into his side and just be in his presence. She had missed her best friend. Finally, he seemed to drag his gaze from Ginny and kissed Hermione on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you more this year. I felt like a huge part of me is missing when you aren't around." She nodded into his shoulder.

"I know. I feel the same way. I realized this morning though that we're all drifting apart. I know it's necessary, we can't always do everything together, but it makes me sad and it scares me. What if by the end of the year you're so into being an auror that you don't have time for me?" Harry looked down at her and smiled.

"That will never happen. You will be my kid's aunt and they will know you. I'm not too fond of your brother or boyfriend, but they don't scare me. I won't ever stop wanting to see you. Do you forgive me for all the times I've let you go by the wayside?" Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist in a side hug.

"Of course I do. I mean, it hurt when you acted like you didn't want me at the Burrow, but I know you had you're reasons. Which reminds me. Can you explain some parts of your letter?" She asked Harry about Ginny, the letter Molly had received, and why Ron had suddenly turned on her so completely. Harry sighed before he raked his hands through his hair.

"Yes, Ginny was happy when you were gone. She never thought we cheated, but she accused me of caring for you more because I took you on the hunt and broke up with her and then left her. I told her it wasn't true, but I know she liked not having to compete with you for my attention. On the other hand, though, I know she felt terrible after three or four days and was so ashamed of herself. She missed you horribly. She went to Molly and begged for her to let you come home, that none of us felt whole with you gone. That's more than Ron or I ever did so I can't say a word against her." Hermione was hurt that her best girl friend had felt that she was better off with Hermione gone. She wasn't sure if she wanted to confront the girl or not since she also knew that Ginny had regretted it and tried to get Molly to let her come home. Harry didn't let her ponder his words long before he continued.

"I don't know who sent Molly the letter, but I know she got one. I saw it on her bedside table when she sent me to wake Arthur one morning. It wasn't signed and there was nothing on the paper that wasn't true. Just said that you were the kidnapped child of Theodore and Adriana Nott, that you were a pureblood that had been raised by muggles." Hermione was furious and she knew in an instant who had done it. Draco and Theo. Hermione really didn't want to make a scene, but she wasn't sure if she could keep her mouth shut until they got home. Harry continued on despite her inner turmoil.

"Ron has been really different lately. He had told me that he was starting to get tired of Laveneer and how clingy she was. He hates her nicknames apparently, although you would never know by watching him. She had finally admitted to snogging Cormac McLaggen just a month ago, but told Ron that she didn't go any further with him. Now, Lavender has turned up pregnant and she's claiming that it's Ron's. Her parents are pushing for them to get married so their daughter won't have a baby out of wedlock. She swears that she never slept with McLaggen and that her and Ron messed up the charm a few times, but I know he wonders. He admits to messing up the charm so it could be his, but I know there are doubts. He's been pushed to quit making time for you and focus on Lavender and their baby. That's part of why he doesn't care. The other part is just that he's a clueless arsehole that doesn't seem to have a fucking clue as to what's going on half the time."

Hermione was beyond stunned at Harry's words. Lavender was pregnant and she probably cheated on Ron. There was no way that she would volunteer advice to her friend, but she hoped that he refused to marry her until the baby could be tested. It wasn't fair to Ron to pin a child that wasn't his on him just to cover up her indiscretions.

Harry didn't say anything after that though, just offered silent comfort while she did the same for Ron. She watched Draco and Theo charm the Weasleys and Harry watched Ginny smile and laugh with Theo in front of them.

Eventually, Fleur called everyone to the table so they could eat the meal that she and Ginny had prepared. Hermione helped carry everything to the table and then laughed with everyone as they dug into their meals. Her mind wasn't present though, but rather still taking in the information that Harry had given her.

Even though she was sure that Ginny deserved her wrath, she found that she wasn't really angry with her. Yes, it hurt to think that her friend had been happy she wasn't around, but the fact remained that she had been the only one to go to bat for her against Molly in the end. She probably hadn't told Hermione about it because she was embarrassed.

The news about Ron was beyond unsettling. She understood that he was under a lot of personal stress, but now that she had this information, she was a tiny bit more understanding about his situation. Just when she had come to this conclusion, Ron opened his mouth and any leniency she had for his siutation was gone.

"So, Hermione, I heard that your father and Lucius Malfoy were released because you pulled your weight and told everyone they had changed. You know as well as I do that a leopard doesn't change it's spots. Which leads me to the conclusion that you must sympathize with them, believe in blood purity, because you're dating the ferret. Anything you want to confirm for me so I don't have to sit around and worry that I'm going to have to eventually kill my best friend when I come up against you in a duel?" Hermione couldn't even believe the amount of stupidity that went into that statement. However, if there was one thing you didn't accuse her of, it was being a turncoat. It was in this moment that Hermione completely understood why Snape had attacked Harry after Dumbledore's death when he had called him a coward. She kept a fierce grip on her magic when she met Ron's face, her impassive mask in place.

"Are you being serious right now, Ronald? If you are, you are fucking delusional." The redhead's hands slammed down on the table in front of him, making everyone around him jump.

"I am dead serious, Hermione. You're close to your brother and the ferret. You get your dad and Malfoy out of prison. You're aware that they could have shot the curse that exploded the wall that killed Fred, right? Where would you be then?" George turned to Ron with cold eyes.

"Don't you dare bring him into this. Your outlook is going to continue the war. Hermione's is going to save us all. You have to let it go." Ron didn't even acknowledge that George had spoke. He kept his eyes on Hermione waiting for a response. Finally, Hermione knew what she needed to do. She stood calmly and waved her wand over her arm, lifting the glamour that was almost always in place.

Everyone at the table gasped loudly except for Harry, Theo, and Draco. Hermione made sure to move from side to side so everyone could get a clear view of the scar. When she was sure that everyone had gotten their fill, she lowered it to her side while she spoke quietly.

"I gave everything to our side of the war. My loyalty, my intelligence, my pride, my body, my soul, and almost my life. I will wear this scar for the rest of my life and you have the nerve to ask me if I've turncoated?" The room was silent until Theo stood and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Princess, he's just-." Hermione didn't let him finish before she flung his hand off her shoulder.

"You stay the fuck out of it. I know you and Draco sent that letter to Molly. Nobody else knew. So you stay the fuck out of my life." Theo froze and said nothing, just watched her with wide eyes. Her gaze swung back to land on Ron.

"I don't give a flying fuck what happens in your personal life. You do not get to accuse me of being a traitor. The next time you utter those words, you better have your wand ready. I won't stop until your on the ground so I can grind you into the dirt." Ron eyes were still cold but he remained silent. Hermione wanted to laugh at him. Big bad Ronald Weasley was scared of her and her wand. Without another word, she turned to Bill and Fleur.

"I want to thank you for putting this together for me to see everyone. I really appreciate it. I can't look at him anymore so I have to go. I'm so sorry." Bill and Fleur both pulled her into a hug at the same time.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Hermione. He's an arsehole." She nodded and made her way to the floo, Theo and Draco dutifully behind her, neither saying a word.

All three stepped into the fireplace and spun away.

-O-

Draco knew without a doubt in his mind that he and Theo were fucked. He had no idea how she knew about the letter, but it wasn't going to be pretty. There wasn't much he could do while she was in this mood except take his licks and hope she forgave him.

Her anger at the Weasel had made everything a thousand time worse. The stupid redhead had actually accused her of being a traitor. Draco always knew that Ron Weasley wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but this latest development really took the cake.

When they stopped spinning and stepped out of the fireplace, Hermione started forward, heading in the direction of her room. Draco knew if she made it there, she would ward everyone out and it could be days before they saw her. Therefore, he reached out and caugh her arm softly. Her cold eyes turned to him.

"Were you in on it from the start, Draco? Did you help write the letter or did you just sit back and watch while doing nothing." Draco knew he couldn't lie to her or she would never trust a word he said again. He heaved a deep sigh and met her gaze with his own steely gaze.

"Theo was desperate to get to know you. I was desperate to be around you, to make sure that you were alright and taken care of. Mixed with your two idiot friends not taking care of you, ever, I had the idea to send the letter so you would come live with us. We didn't lie about a single thing in that letter, just told her the truth you would have eventually had to tell them yourself " He could see that his words had no effect on her. In fact, they seemed to piss her off more.

Without warning, her wand appeared and she began firing spell after spell at himself and Theo. Draco didn't even draw his wand, he knew she was angry and she had every right to be. Although he wasn't particularly fond of this facet of her fire, Draco had fallen in love with her fiery passion. He knew he would be dealing with this for the rest of his life and he was completely fine with that. He wasn't too pathetic to withstand a few hexes.

Draco was currently covered in boils and Theo had green and purple pustules all over his face. Neither were fighting back against her, but Theo was getting pissed. However, before Theo could open his mouth, the three adults in the house wandered through the room and shock gave way on their faces. Draco saw his father go for his wand, but Hermione had also. With a flick of her wand, Lucius' wand flew out of his hand and skittered across the marble floor.

"You will never attack me again, Lucius Malfoy." His eyes blazed with rage, but he stayed still and quiet. Theodore tried speaking, cautious at first.

"Lexi, Baby, tell me what's happening? Why are you hexing them?" As if reminded what she had been doing previously, she turned her wand back on the two boys, but didn't curse them just yet.

"They wrote a letter to Molly Weasley and told her just who I was which caused her to want nothing to do with me. I lost the only family that gave a fuck about me because of their selfish ideas." Her arms were flailing around in the air due to her heated passion. Draco knew the instant that the adults spotted her horrible scar.

Narcissa's eyes widened and her hand went to cover her mouth. Her eyes widened, wet, but she didn't let any of the tears fall. Lucius didn't look horrified, but he looked nauseous. Theodore was the one that looked horrified, like he had his heart ripped out of his chest. He spoke, which only seemed to piss Hermione off more.

"My sweet Lexi, your arm, what the fuck-." She didn't let him finish his question. Draco could tell that she was close to tears and she was on her last reserves.

"That, Daddy Dearest, is my lovely reminder of what it means to be a mud blood caught in your world. I thought Lucius told you all about my torture, how I screamed for I don't even know how long while she used her knife on me. How when I refused to break and tell her the truth, don't even think of being smug, Lucius. I knew I had the real sword all along. We had already killed one of his horcruxes with it. How when I refused to break, she used her cursed blade and branded me a mud blood for life. Now, whenever any of my children see this on me, they're going to ask what a mudblood is. What, pray tell, Father, shall I tell them?" Her chest was heaving and she was starting to wobble so Draco took a chance and moved forward to lay his hands on both her shoulders from behind.

Hermione flinched, but she didn't try to curse him. His hands began to rub at her knotted shoulders softly and he started whispering in her ear.

"I know you're angry at me, but I still need to take care of you. You need to calm down before you you have another magical surge and put yourself out of commission for a few days. Once you've rested, you can continue to curse me all you like." She hunched over slightly as if having the weight of the world on her shoulders. She stared at the floor as she apoke.

"I can't believe you and Theo did what you did. It was so underhanded and deceitful. Did you think I would never find out?" Draco sighed and moved his hand down to wrap around her waist and help hold her up.

"No, we knew you'd find out eventually. We didn't like being dishonest with you but we both needed you in our lives. You would have never given us a chance if you had run off with Potter and the Weasel. I regret lying to you, but I would do the same thing over again if it meant being your friend and your boyfriend, and you having Theo as a brother you love, not tolerate. You seemed completely happy with your life before you knew. Did we really do so terrible?" Her shoulders hunched even further inward as she finally allowed him to take some of her weight. Everyone seemed to relax as she let Draco pull her into his chest. It was completely silent when Lucius spoke.

"You tell your children that their grandparents were complete fools and that they learned the hard way that words like mud blood didn't matter. They'll be too innocent to understand at first, but once they do, theyll seek out your father and myself. We'll tell them how we were raised prejudiced bigots and that we were so wrong. That you came along and changed our minds about everything and that you are the strongest witch we've ever known because you stood your ground for your beliefs and you won." Draco was shocked beyond all imagining. He could never believe his father would ever say something like that to Hermione or even to his grandchildren. Draco was even further surprised when his father continued.

"I owe you an apology, Miss Granger. I was calling for your death that day at the Manor, but not for the reasons you assume. You think I just wanted to gain favor with the Dark Lord and that I would do anything to accomplish it, that I wanted you dead because you were a filthy mudblood. Part of that is true, I did want to hand you to the Dark Lord. What you don't know is that when you were writhing on the floor in excruciating pain, Bellatrix was taunting me telling me that Draco would pay the price for not being able to identify Potter, that when she simply killed you all, it would be Draco's fault and he would die. Bellatrix had no loyalty to anyone but herelf.

I know you think I'm scum and that I don't love my son. I've gone about it the wrong way for many years, but I do love him. I would die for him. That also means that I would have you die for him too. I wanted the Dark Lord there so I could tell him that Draco identified you. I've already told you I thought you were a perfect match for Draco from the beginning, your blood was the only thing that didn't fit. I can say now that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the wrongs I've done you. You won't hear this again, but if I could go back and change everything, I would." Hermione stared him down and didn't say a word for the longest time. She simply did that thing where she stared in your eyes and searched your soul to see if you were telling the truth. When she finally spoke, it was softly.

"I accept your apology, Mr. Malfoy. I forgive you and I don't blame you for doing whatever you had to to save your son. That makes you a good person despite your actions to complete it. Thank you." Realizing she was at the end of her reserves, Draco tried to pick her up so he could carry her to bed. However, she shook her head in refusal. With her head held high, Hermione stepped away from him and started for the door.

"I need some time alone. I'll see you all in the morning. Good night." Draco wasn't leaving her alone that night for anythung. He gave her a smile as she spoke.

"I'll be up in a little while, Princess. Take a bath and relax." She met his eyes and nodded before leaving the room.

Draco didn't say a word as he watched herbleave, just turned on his own heels and started for the library. With a wave of his wand, he countered the boils that covered his body and saw Theo doing the same next to him. All five of them went to the library and Draco poured four firewhiskeys before handing them out and taking a seat. Theodore spoke first, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"What the fuck just happened?" Theo chuckled lightly under his breath before answrring.

"That, Father, was your crazy daughter on the verge of a breakdown because of her shitty friend and then learning we sent that letter to the woman weasel." Narcissa laughed lightly.

"She's beautiful when she is angry. My gods, she got the drop on Lu and nobody has done that in years." Rather than looking irritated, Draco saw that his father looked proud. He gave a smirk when he noticed everyone watching him.

"She's quite the little firestarter. I'm excited that my grandchildren will have her fire and her spunk. She is quite perfect, Draco. You've chosen well." Draco had no idea what to say to that, but decided his father needed a dose of reality.

"You know I loved her when she was a mudblood, right? That even if she hadn't turned out to be Alexia Nott, I would have done my damnedest to make that girl mine." His father nodded, face still surprisingly clear.

"I find that even though I hate the thought of half blood grandchildren, I would still be able to live with it. The girl will make beautiful and intelligent children, especially with Draco." Draco didn't even know how to respond to his father's sudden approval of Hermione. He turned his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"The Weasel asked her if she had turn coated on their side of the war because she was with me and she was the daughter of a Death Eater. He told her that she had pulled strings and got you out of Azkaban so that was proof she turned." Theodore brought his fist down hard on the table, jostling all four glasses of firewhiskey.

"That little bastard, he has no right to call her that when he is the one who left her and Potter high and dry in the middle of nowhere." Theo leaned forward as he spoke.

"What we're they doing and why did he leave? Ginny won't say." Draco rolled his glass in his hands as he spoke.

"They were hunting horcruxes, at least that's what I gathered. I'm not sure why he left, but I know it kind of broke their friendship for awhile." Lucius looked horrified.

"Those three were hunting horcruxes? Mother of Merlin, kids shouldn't be hunting those things, they're lucky they're alive." Theodore shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dumbledore is behind this, I know it. Scheming old bastard." Draco tuned out of the conversation when it turned to badmouthing Dumbledore. After half an hour, Draco excused himself so he could go check on Hermione.

He didn't bother knocking, he didn't want to wake her if she was asleep. Instead, she was laying in her bed, crying softly into her pillow. Draco didn't say a word, just stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed with her, pulling her unresisting body onto his.

He didn't speak to her at all, just stroked her hair and held her close, giving her the steady and silent support she needed. His chest was wet when she finally dropped off to sleep. When he closed his eyes, Draco threaded his hand in Hermione's hair and held her as close as he could.

A/N- Once again, I tried to answer all reviews, but there were a couple that it just wouldn't let me answer. Thank you for being such loyal readers and keeping me motivated. Next chapter, our lovely trio heads back to Hogwarts. Leave me your thoughts, they're like whiskey shots!

Love,

A


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- You all left such wonderful feedback for me on the last chapter. You are truly the best readers a girl could ask for. Nothing too exciting in this chapter. Unfortunately, they can't all be thrillers. So, now that there is nothing else that needs to be said, I'll shut my pie hole and get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Someday, in some alternate time, I already own Harry Potter and Co. Maybe one day my fantasies will come true.

Chapter 24

January 4, 1999

Hermione was not too excited about heading back to Hogwarts. She could see the writing on the wall and knew without a doubt that she was going to catch hell for her father and Lucius being freed. Ron had been the first to say it, but he would be far from the last.

She had been upset since Ron had first hurled those horrid words in her face at Shell Cottage. It had only been five days, but every time she let her mind wander to that conversation, her whole body would tense up and she just wanted to scream. Hermione had let her mind wander to Ron's problems more than once and she still couldn't find it in herself to even consider forgiving him at this moment.

Ron with a baby terrified her. Not because she thought that he would hate it or be mean to it. Quite the opposite, actually. She knew that he had always wanted a wife who stayed home with all their children. That was part of the reason that Hermione knew that she and Ron would never work out. They wanted completely different things in life.

Ron with a baby terrified her because as much as he would love and cherish any child that came from his loins, he was the most irresponsible person that she knew. Taking care of an infant is a lot of work, Hermione knew from babysitting experience during the summers, but Ron was all about taking the quick and easy way out of most things in life. Just the thought of doing that with a child frightened her to death.

Hermione hadn't heard a word from Ron since New Years. She had received an owl from both Charlie and George, both begging her to get together with them again over Easter and that they wanted her to bring Theo and Draco. Both men wanted the whole story on Ginny and Theo, which Hermione had been sure that they had gotten the picture that she was indeed dating the Slytherin, but she resigned herself to that conversation at a later date.

Bill and Fleur had wrote as well, a short note apologizing for Ron ruining their party, and promising to see her back at school. Harry and Ginny had both come to visit two days after New Years. It had been horribly awkward until the pair split ways, Harry going with Hermione and Draco and Ginny with Theo.

*Flashback*

Theo's head jerked up from the book that he was reading. He, Draco, and Hermione were all in the library at one of the tables, finishing up the last of their holiday iomework. Hermione, of course, had finished only days after being home, but she showed support for the boys by reading with them. Hermione and Draco both noticed instantly when his head went up, both eyeing him closely. Theo grimaced a little before he spoke.

"Potter just came through the floo with someone not permitted. Better go see who he brought with him. The Weasel is allowed through." Hermione chewed her lip for half a second before she spoke.

"Can you change that, Theo? Take him out of the wards? I can't and I think he needs to give a very heartfelt apology before he starts coming to our home again. If he ever wants to that is." Hermione hadn't heard her father or the Malfoys come up behind the trio as they made their way to the floo. With a wide smile, her twin pulled her into a hug and twirled her in the air. Hermione laughed as she kept her balance by putting her hands on his shoulders.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything nice except ask you to take Ron out of the wards." Theo ruffled her hair after kissing her forehead.

"You called it our home. That means you finally agree that you live here. With me." It was at this moment that Theodore shuffled his feet and Hermione that realized that they had an audience. Hermione didn't say anything to Theo's words, just smiled at him and her father. Theodore spoke before the silence drew out too long.

"I felt the wards. One approved person and one not. Any ideas, son?" He nodded his head and drew out his wand so he could tap it on the fireplace.

"I added Potter and Weasley when Hermione moved in. It's Potter and someone." His wand work took hold and the floo spit out two people at the same time. Hermione instantly recognized Harry and Ginny. She rushed forward to help brush them off.

"Merlin, I'm sorry! If you had let me know you were coming we could have lifted the wards for you, Gin. They're blood wards so only Theo can alter them." Ginny coughed slightly as she stood fully and met her friend's eyes.

"It's hard to believe, 'Mi, but I do understand what blood wards are. The Burrow used to be protected by them, but Mum was convinced that they were dark magic so she made Dad change them. I swear she's barmy sometimes, Merlin love her." Harry came forward and hugged her before she could retort to Ginny's words.

"I'm so happy to see you again before you go back to Hogwarts. New Years didn't end so well." She snorted into his shoulder before she pulled away to smile at him.

"That would be an understatement." It was in this moment that Ginny realized the three adults were also present. She backed up towards Hermione until Theo reached out and grasped her hand so he could pull her close. Draco spoke before anyone else could.

"Potter, Ginny, welcome to Nott Manor. This wouldn't normally be my job, to welcome you into the home and offer refreshments, but I just don't see anyone else stepping up to do it at the moment." Hermione knew he was trying to lighten the mood so she played along and ground her elbow into his ribs.

"What are you trying to say, that I'm an impolite hag?" Draco pretended to consider her question before he spoke.

"I'm not sure I would say hag, but -." He backed away quickly when she started swatting him over and over while cursing under her breath. Everyone else laughed and Hermione was proud of her boyfriend. He had broken the ice with barely any effort.

Harry seemed fairly at ease around Theodore and the Malfoys. Hermione attributed this to the fact that he had been taking information from the two men since they had first started opening up about everything they knew. Ginny, however, was not at ease. Instead, she was facing the three adults with her chin held high and her hands fisted at her sides. She directed her glare to Theodore first.

"You cursed my brother Charlie. He can't tame dragons anymore because he'll have a limp for life. You also cursed our friend Luna in the Department of Mysteries." Hermione knew this wasn't going to end well. These Slytherins didn't do apologies unless they absolutely had to, and Ginny was far too much a Gryffindor to just let their history slide without saying a single word. Theodore regarded her closely and nodded.

"You're correct. Your brother Charlie cursed my arm and I no longer have feeling in my hand. Your twin brother stunned me and gave me a concussion when I hit the ground. Your friend Luna severed my finger with a cutting curse in the Department of Mysteries." Hermione wasn't sure what to make of this strange exchange, but Ginny seemed oddly appeased. She nodded her head once before she spoke again.

"If you hurt my friends or family again, I'll kill you." Theodore actually smirked at the redhead and Hermione could see the approval in his eyes.

"As you say, Miss Weasley. Assume the same warning for yourself." Ginny broke out in a smile while the other four young people just watched in wonder. When she turned to Lucius Malfoy, her smile dropped.

"You tried to kill me with your master's book when I was eleven years old. You broke my ankle in the Department of Mysteries and you watched as my best friend in the whole world was tortured at your feet." Hermione really didn't think that Ginny should play this game with Lucius Malfoy. Sure, he had apologized to Hermione and she accepted it for what it was. An olive branch. He was smart enough to know that Draco would never have anything to do with him if she hated him. He now showed her small affections, but nowhere near the extent as Theo, Draco, and her father. Lucius raised an eyebrow as if he was bored with the conversation. He remained silent so eventually Hermione spoke.

"He watched me tortured to save Draco's life. You were trying to curse him in the Department of Mysteries just as much as he was you. During the Final Battle while you, Luna, and I were dueling Bellatrix, one of your killing curses almost hit Lucius. I saw it with my own eyes. Towards the end, Voldemort was most definetly not his master, none of theirs. You two are even." Hermione wasn't sure what she expected from Ginny, but it wasn't for her to nod her head and turn to Theo with a bright smile.

"Come on, Theo, show me how amazing your room is. I always had my own room, which is more than the boys could say, but it isn't going to compare to yours!" Theo lauged loudly and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Let's go, Duchess, we'll catch these sods later." Hermione could hear their combined laughter as they disappeared out of the entrance hall. Draco just chuckled and looked to Theodore.

"You know they're just going up there to snog, right?" Hermione watched her father smile at Draco, impish twinkle in his eye. He looked so much like Theo at times like this.

"Too true. However, he'll be sad to discover the charm I put on his room when he was thirteen that won't allow him to shag anyone in there without my express permission. As if I would ever give that." Hermione sputtered a laugh before she met her father's eye.

"Is there one on my room as well?" Theodore shook his head with a smirk.

"No, you weren't present to worry about that. Now that you are, I'm a little scared to think what could happen to me if I did. You haven't been a child that needed caring for in quite a long time, Lexi. Theo doesn't need it anymore either, I just never got around to removing the spell." Hermione laughed at her father openly admitting he was scared of her. Draco gestured for Harry to follow them into the library. Harry moved forward, it being quite evident that he wold rather walk with Draco than their parents. Before Hermione could follow, Lucius spoke.

"Thank you, Hermione, for your kind words. I don't need a protector, but I appreciate your words and actions more than I should. I don't deserve your defense." Hermione knew just how hard it had been for him to say those words to her. Lucius had a very difficult time with thanking someone and apologizing to them. To lighten the mood, much as Draco had, she smiled and leaned up so she could press a kiss to his cheek.

"Never think I approve of your actions, but I do understand them. I've forgiven you. I'm sure you're aware that if you ever do those things again, I will castrate you before I kill you. Now, enough of this unpleasantness. If I want to defend you, you couldn't stop me if you tried. Always remember that nobody tells me what to do." Hermione flounced away from him, but was close enough to hear her father speak quietly to him.

"It feels wonderful to have someone not hold your mistakes against you, doesn't it? That whole nobody telling her what to do...Draco is in for a long road in life. I hope he understands what he's getting himself into. She's the perfect combination of her mother and I." She almost wanted to laugh at her father's words. Her heart almost melted, just a tiny bit, when Lucius spoke.

"She's more than our families deserve. Draco has chosen well and I couldn't be happier. She will bring much happiness to both our lines. Thank Merlin she escaped the Dark Lord's influence when she was small. Another Pansy Parkinson would be enough to make me vomit." There was a quiet affirmation from her father and Hermione just continued on, silent in making her way to find her boyfriend and best friend.

*End of Flashback*

Draco and Theo were both standing in the entrance hall with her, their trunks shrunk and stowed away in their pockets. Tippy was currently telling Draco goodbye and begging him to take good care of her mistress. Hermione could only smile as he attempted to make her feel better while still remaining the aloof aristocrat. Narcissa came forward and smiled at Hermione as she watched Draco with the elf.

"You're good for him. You're making him a better person." Hermione just shook her head.

"He was already a good person. I'm just teaching him manners." Narcissa burst out in laughter, but sobered quickly.

"Thank you for coming home even though I was here. I hope you know that I will always endeavor to make you comfortable whenever we meet up like this." Hermione smiled softly before she walked to the older woman and hugged her.

"Now that I understand a little more, you don't bother me. Besides, you're not near the old dragon that I was led to believe you were. Thank you for agreeing to come here rather than do this at your Manor." Narcissa didn't say anything, but she smiled at Hermione as Lucius approached. Theo was now hugging Narcissa while Draco appeared to be getting "The Talk" from her father. Lucius cleared his voice and held his head high.

"Miss Nott, I would like to thank you for accepting Draco and agreeing to stay here even after your father and I were released. I know Draco would have chosen you, but it would have hurt Narcissa to have to choose between myself and Draco." Hermione smirked at him before she went forward and hugged him round the waist.

Lucius Malfoy instantly stiffened, but after a few moments of obvious indecision, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her back. Everyone in the room was staring and Hermione barely withstood the urge to giggle. When she broke away, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Enough of this Miss Nott business, Lucius. You and my father are best friends. My twin looks at you and Narcissa as his aunt and uncle. I'm dating your son and happen to care about him very much. It's Hermione or I promise I will hug you every time I see you, no matter where we are. I should also thank you then for telling the Ministry all you know to help me." Theo broke out laughing.

"I told you she said she was almost put in Slytherin." Everyone laughed at his words as Lucius took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"As you wish, Hermione. While I am not opposed to outward affection all the time, hugging me every time you saw me would absolutely ruin the reputation of being an unfeeling bastard that I have worked so hard to cultivate through the years." It was Hermione that laughed this time.

"Now that would be a tragedy." Lucius actually smiled at her as she moved to her father. He reached out and tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Promise me you'll be careful at school and let Theo and Draco take care of you." She gave him a stubborn smile.

"I promise to let them as long as it doesn't interfere with what I want to do. I've told both of them that I will not allow these arseholes to win. Acting fearful and hiding in my room is exactly what them winning would be like. If they can handle my schedule and being with me all the time, they're welcome to protect me." Theo and Draco both scoffed loudly while her father smiled indulgently at her.

"If that pair knows what is good for them, they'll stick to your schedule." Hermione smiled as she walked into his arms, embracing him tightly as she buried her face in his chest. She could feel him kissing her head and hairline, over and over. Never in a million years did she think that saying goodbye to her father would be this hard. She would miss him. It was a completely novel feeling.

"I'll miss you, Daddy. Please promise me you'll take care of yourself, that you'll let Tippy take care of you. Promise you'll write me." Theodore didn't get a chance to speak before Tippy threw herself at Hermione legs, tears down her face.

"Oh, Miss Lexi. Tippy will takes good care of Master Theodore for yous. Tippy will miss yous, Miss Lexi, hers will miss yous every day." Hermione knelt and tugged the elf into her arms and hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, Tippy. Jingle and Lola too. Will you please tell them that I'll miss them and that I'll see you all when school is out?" The little elf nodded her head enthusiastically. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you. I'm trusting you to take care of my father. I know you'll do a good job." Tippy nodded her head as she stepped back and disappeared with an audible pop. Hermione stood and hugged her father again.

"There, now I know you'll take care of yourself. If you don't, Tippy will cram food down your throat and strip you naked before she just tosses you in a tub." Everyone else laughed, but Theodore just kissed her again.

"Thank you for caring. I promise to write." Hermione nodded as she stepped back.

"I'm happy you're out now, Daddy." She didn't wait for a response before she linked her arms with Theo and Draco and tugged them towards the floo.

Hermione went first, grabbing a handful of floo powder before she stepped into the fireplace. With a flash of bright green and a call out for Hogwarts, Hermione was gone.

-O-

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and found Hermione waiting for him patiently. He was still reeling from watching her with his father. He had never seen physical affection between his parents, not until the day that they had shown up from Azkaban and his mother had thrown herself in his arms. The fact that he had embraced Hermione back spoke volumes of how his father felt about her. He didn't care for the affection, but he was willing to put up with it because he genuinely liked her now. He wasn't just trying to appease her because she would help restore the Malfoy name.

Draco would never admit it, but Theodore had given him "The Talk" before he left. It had consisted of the older man threatening his life with the most painful of Death Eater deaths. He had warned Draco that he knew he couldn't stop Hermione from having sex with him if she really wanted to and he could never keep Draco from having sex, but if they did, it had better be with a proper contraception charm or with the potion. Theodore had also made him aware that he had heard all about Draco's extensive experience. While he commended Draco for sowing his oats before he settled down, Theodore promised Draco that he would never marry Hermione if Theodore discovered that he had found some side slag. Draco had assured the Death Eater that he was desperately in love with Hermione and now that he had her, he was going to do everything in his power to keep her. Theodore had been thrilled, but tried not to seem too happy.

He wrapped his arm round her waist and guided her towards the door of the Headmistress' office when Theo came through. Theo clapped Draco on the shoulder as they went down the winding stairs and kissed Hermione on the cheek at the bottom.

"I'll meet you two at dinner. I'm gonna go unpack really quick and then go find Ginny." Draco nodded as did Hermione and watched him hurry down the corridor.

Draco and Hermione were silent the whole way back to their common room, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. He had experienced enough of that on New Year's Day so he was quite happy to not have to deal with it now.

*Flashback*

Draco woke to the sound of the door clicking shut as someone left the room. He assumed it was Hermione since he was now alone in bed and her side of the bed was ice cold.

Rather than take a shower, he used a strong cleaning charm and transfigured himself some fresh clothes. He wanted to speak with his girlfriend now that she wasn't hexing him and he didn't want to have to wait until after he was done with his morning ablutions.

Draco found her in the library as he had expected to. She was nibbling on her porridge and fruit while she read a book. Theo was already out of bed, completely unheard of since Theo detested getting up early, and he was pleading with her to listen to him. She continued to ignore him. In fact, she was acting like she couldn't see or hear him. Draco knew she could do this all day and Theo was going about it the wrong way.

Draco walked over to her and fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her face up to meet his. He kissed her roughly, his tongue not asking for entrance, but rather demanding it. She refused to open her mouth at first, but Draco just nipped her lip with his teeth, making her open immediately. His tongue ravaged her mouth, not gentle at all this time.

His hand continued to fist her hair, but his other hand came up to cup her cheek softly. She whimpered into his mouth, but he didn't let it stop him. Draco had a point to prove and he would be damned if he would do it half-arsed. He plundered her mouth ruthlessly until she was barely able to hold her own head up before he finally allowed her to breathe. While she was still dazed, he spoke.

"Are you mine, Hermione? Did you like what I just did to you?" She nodded softly. When she spoke, she breathed the word.

"Yes." With the hand buried in her hair, he forced her to meet his eyes.

"If we hadn't sent that letter to the Weasleys, you would never have Theo as a brother. You wanted shite to do with him when you found out who you were. You would never have had me because you still thought I was an evil little git that wanted you dead. If you hadn't come to Nott Manor, you would never have given me a chance. Now, you do have every right to be angry at us so you need to scream at us, hit us, hex us, whatever makes you feel better. However, I will not kiss you like that again until you deal with this shite hanging over the three of us." He released her head now and stepped away, fully expecting her to hex him silly since he had just provoked her and then threatened her. However, she did neither of these things. Instead, she burst into tears. Draco instantly felt horrid and went to her side so he could pull her close.

"Princess, why are you crying? Talk to me, we can't help if we don't understand." She started hitting him in the chest, hard at first, her fists pounding in his pectorals, then weakening quickly. When she quit altogether, Hermione laid her face on his shoulder and turned her face into his neck. Draco allowed her a few minutes to gather herself and made a mental note to sneak off and heal the bruises before she saw them and felt guilty. When she spoke, her voice was scratchy from her tears and barely louder than a whisper.

"Everything you say is true. I love my life now and it wouldn't be possible if you hadn't lied to me and deceived me. That makes me doubt my decision-making skills. On the other hand, it makes me question if I can trust you two. I mean, I'll always be wondering what else you're hiding from me to get what you want." Draco knew she was going to have problems trusting them again. He had known the instant that he had suggested sending the letter that when she found out, it would damage their relationship. He had simply argued with himself that a damaged relationship was better than none at all. Draco pressed a kiss to the top of her head while Theo knelt to hold her hand in his. He sighed before he spoke.

"You made the right decision, Princess. You could have went to the muggle world like you threatened. You could have went to Gringotts and demanded that you be allowed in your vault and taken enough money to buy your own home. However, you didn't, you decided to come to Nott Manor with us. As for not trusting us, we understand. We hate not having your complete trust, but we will do whatever we can to earn it back. We haven't lied about anything else, that's a promise." She was silent for a long time and Draco could tell she was thinking over her actions in her mind. Finally, she sat up straight and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Alright. I believe you. Don't fuck me over again. I don't have people in my life that I can't trust so don't make me give you both up." They gave her solemn nods as she stood up, Draco realizing that she was still in her pajamas. She headed for the door, but turned at the last second to speak.

"I should feel sorry for hexing you both, but I don't. Don't make me hurt you again. I don't like how it makes me feel." She didn't wait for a response, just continued out of the library and back up to her room.

*End of Flashback*

When they reached their dorm, Draco kissed her cheek quickly as he smiled.

"Let's unpack and then we'll head to dinner." She nodded and made her way to her room. Draco wondered why they even pretended like they each had their own room. Most nights he didn't even act like he was going to his own room; he simply followed her to bed and crawled in behind her.

The nights that he did actually go to his room, he had a difficult time sleeping. Nightmares plagued his sleep, they had since the end of their fourth year when he had first come face to face with the Dark Lord, and they never seemed as bad when he had Hermione in his arms. Besides, it never lasted more than two hours anyways. She would wake screaming and he would hurry to her room and climb in behind her so he could pull her close and lull her back to sleep.

Draco had thought that she only had nightmares occassionally, only witnessing the one in the common room the night Theo had been over and she had confessed that Ron had stolen the Sword of Gryffindor. He had assumed that her attacks had worsened the dreams, but he had been wrong. Hermione had finally confessed that she had dreamed of Bellatrix almost every sight since it happened. The attacks on her person now featured in her nightmares, but the nightmares themselves were far from new.

Unlike Hermione, Draco was fully in support of using the unpacking spell. It was so much faster and much less work. Once all his belonging were in their rightful place, he made his way out of the common room to find Hermione waiting on him. He gave her a comical side glance, which she noticed, so she smiled and gave her explanation.

"Tippy taught me the elves' unpacking spells. Ours always messes up and puts my things away in the wrong place. Tippy and Lola have never had that problem so I asked Tippy to teach me. She was more than happy to oblige as long as I promised to only use it at Hogwarts." Draco could only laugh as he sat next to her and kissed her cheek again.

"Of course she was." Hermione snuggled into his side for a few minutes before she looked up at him and spoke.

"We should probably head to dinner. Everyone is probably waiting on us." He nodded and stood so he could help pull her to her feet.

They wound their way through the corridors and down the moving staircases on their way to the Great Hall. They met several people on their way, but most of them were second years and younger. When the entered the Great Hall, the room went almost completely silent. Draco wasn't surprised in the least, but he had at least hoped that the students wouldn't make it quite so apparent.

Nevertheless, the Head pair made their way to the Gryffindor table and took their seats with their friends, who did happen to be waiting on them. Pleasantries were exchanged between the group of six and they spoke briefly of their holidays. Draco had almost finished when Parvati Patil approached their end of the table, scowl on her face.

"Hermione, I can't believe you lied and got your father and Lucius Malfoy released from Azkaban. Ron told Lavender everything and of course she told me, I'm her best friend. He's going to tell her everything, you know she's having his baby." Draco knew nothing of this, however, Hermione and Ginny seemed to be unsurprised. It was after the tirade hung in the air for a few moments that Hermione spoke.

"I don't lie unless I have to. For your information, my father and Lucius Malfoy got themselves released, I had nothing to do with it. I really don't care what Lavender tells you. However, I bet you didn't know that Ron suspects the baby is Cormac McLaggen's. When I want your opinion, I'll ask you for it." Patil looked enraged at Hermione's words.

"I know the real reason Ron cheated on you was because you're nothing but a virgin prude. You never let him do anything to you. Newsflash, PRINCESS, but that won't keep any man happy, especially the Slytherin Sex God Draco Malfoy." Hermione just smiled at her and turned back to her food. After a moments consideration, she spoke.

"I guess there's always a chance you're right, Parvati. I suppose I'll just have to learn the hard way." Draco was astonished that she had had enough faith in him to take him at his word when he said she made him happy. Parvati, however, sputtered in fury.

"If you even knew what he's done, Hermiome, you wouldn't have so much faith in him. Lavender and I -." Hermione stood and cut her off.

"I know all about you and Lavender. I know about all of them. I also know that every time there was a girl, especially you and Lavender, he wished for another lion in his arms. That's me just in case you're confused." Without waiting for a retort from the dark-skinned girl, Hermione stood gracefully and met everyone's gaze.

"I find dinner has turned my stomach. Please excuse me." She didn't wait for Draco, but he wasn't letting her go by herself. He caught up to her easily and wrapped his arm her waist and held her to him tightly.

They were silent once again until they reached their common room. Once the portrait door was closed, Hermione turned to him and gave him a tight smile.

"I really hope you aren't playing me or that is going to come back and bite me in the arse." Draco laughed as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I don't promise to never hurt you becaus I'm male and we tend to be rather dim sometimes, but I do promise to always love you and never betray you." Hermione nestled further into his chest and his heart swelled when she didn't dispute his words. Instead, she wordlessly pulled away and started for her room.

Draco followed silently and watched her get ready for bed. It was early, but Draco planned on reading to her until she fell asleep. She would want a full nights sleep for classes tomorrow. He merely transfigured his clothing into sleep pants and crawled into bed behind her. He summoned Hogwarts, A History before tucking himself around her. Neither spoke after he began reading her favorite book and it wasn't long after that he realized she was already asleep.

Draco laid the book to the side and buried his face in her hair, letting the smell of peaches and cherry blossoms lull him to sleep.

A/N- Not a very exciting chapter, I know. I'm sorry for the long wait between last chapter and this one, but real life is kicking my ass. I'm changing jobs and it is turning out to be wayyy more stressful than I had originally thought. I think I answered all the reviews. If I missed you, I am so sorry! Anyways, leave me your thoughts, they keep me going.

Love,

A


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- So much awesome feedback from the last chapter and it wasn't even that exciting! You guys are the freaking bomb! Life is still kicking my ass, but I'm determined to make time for writing. To everyone reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing my story, I thank you a million times over. Enough of that mushy shit now, time to get on with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing when it comes to this story. Maybe my own personal twist, but nothing else.

Chapter 25

January 18, 1999

Draco was simply waiting for his girlfriend to explode. She had received nothing but smart or snarky comments from not only the Slytherins, but from every House in regards to Lucius and Theodore being freed. Everyone was attributing their release to her "pulling her weight" and using her fame. This thoroughly pissed Draco off. Anyone who truly knew Hermione would know that she would never stand for that kind of behavior.

They were seated at the Gryffindor table, eating their breakfast quietly. Hermione was eating her usual porridge and fruit while reviewing the reading they were to have completed for Ancient Runes. Theo and Ginny were side by side and seemed to be lost in their own private conversation, while Neville and Luna had just left minutes before for a shared free period. Draco sat there next to Hermione and simply took in his surroundings.

He waited patiently for her to pretend to finish her breakfast. They had Ancient Runes first followed by Potions this afternoon. He knew that all her assignments were complete, but she had stayed up until past midnight the night before "working on homework". She had been quiet for days and he was just waiting for the breakdown that he suspected was on the horizon. Draco was just unsure if she was avoiding sleeping with him or just sleep in general. His random thoughts were cut short when Hermione finally shoved her plate away from her and wiped her mouth.

"I can't make myself eat anymore. Let's just go to Runes so we can make sure that we get good seats." Draco stood with her and waved a good bye to their friends, Theo's eyes questioning him about their abrupt departure. Draco gave the smallest of shrugs and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. His mind was set at ease when she wrapped her arm around him and leaned into his side. She wasn't avoiding him, just the issues she was dealing with.

Hermione was silent the whole way to Ancient Runes and Draco didn't push her to speak. He kept a hand on her at all times so she would know that he was there for her if she needed him. Just outside of the classroom, she pulled up short and laid a hand on his chest. Her eyes were downcast and her voice a little sad.

"I'm sorry, Drake, for how I've been acting lately. You've been amazing, not pressuring me to talk and not making me feel bad for being a little withdrawn. I just want you to know that I appreciate it and I don't want you to think that you're the cause."

He drew her into his chest and wrapped his arms completely around her before he lowered his mouth to hers. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she whimpered softly as she opened herself to his ministrations. Draco stroked her tongue with his, tasting every inch of her mouth with passion, as he buried his hand in the hair at the nape of her neck. After just a few moments, however, he gentled the kiss before pulling away completely. He gave a gentle tug on her hair so she would meet his eyes.

"You take as much time as you need to deal with this. Just remember that Theo and I are here if you need us." She reached up and ran her thumb over his bottom lip before she smiled at him.

"Not fair distracting me with kisses." He pressed a kiss to the pad of her thumb before he chuckled. He was dragging her into the classroom when he spoke.

"When dealing with a Slytherin, you should always expect them to play dirty to get what they want." She swatted his arm playfully as she took her seat at the front of the room.

Draco took his seat next to her and they waited patiently for the rest of the class to show up. The pair didn't have to wait long, Theo joining them minutes after they had taken their seats followed by most everyone else. When Professor Babbling made an appearance, the class as a whole was seated and waiting somewhat impatiently for their lecture to begin.

The three hours went by quickly, Draco working out the translations fairly easily. Runes had always been a somewhat easy class for him, but not his favorite. Potions would always bear that title. When the professor dismissed them, Draco, Theo and Hermione all had their translations complete with only their assigned reading to do for homework.

The two Slytherins left the classroom with the Gryffindor sandwiched between them. Draco could see that she was happy in this moment and he reveled in it. He hated seeing her upset or miserable. He wanted a smile on her face always. Theo was leading them towards the Great Hall for lunch so it was no surprise when Hermione reached out and grasped his elbow.

"I want to run to the library and get that book that Professor Babbling was telling us we should consult. It would help me understand the concept so much better." Theo rolled his eyes good-naturedly causing her to shove him towards the Hall.

"Oh, just go. I know you want to see Ginny. Draco will come wth me, right Drake?" Draco would admit to himself, but never to her, that the library was the last place he wanted to be right now. However, he recalled his promise to Theodore about keeping her safe so he smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure, Princess. But let's hurry so we don't miss lunch. I'm starved and you still need to gain some weight." She stuck her tongue out at him but allowed him to pull her in the direction of the library.

The library was actually more crowded than he had originally assumed that it would be since it was officially lunch time. He contemplated the idea that just came to him for a short moment before deciding that he didn't think anything terrible would happen to her in a crowded library. He bent and kissed the top of her head before he spoke.

"You go grab your Runes book and I'm going to go get one of the supplemental books for Potions. Maybe, if you're a good girl, I'll read it aloud to you tonight." She gave him a real smile as she pressed herself against him so he could feel every soft curve of her body. She leaned up and caught his bottom lip in her teeth so she could nibble at it softly. When she pulled away, a mischievous look crossed her features.

"You mean if you're good." She didn't say anything else, just flashed him another grin and took off towards the Runes section.

Draco watched her hips sway in her skirt as she left and he groaned softly as he tried to think unsexy thoughts. Snape and McGonagall boning against the wall of the Potions classroom, Voldemort and Umbridge skinny dipping in the Black Lake. Neither of these scenes could rid him of the hard on he was now sporting because of Hermione. It was in this moment that he decided that he was going to eat her again tonight and let her try blowing him. The last time he had ate her, she had offered to reciprocate but he had turned it down.

*Flashback*

Draco leaned down and left a trail of kisses from Hermione's jaw to her breasts. She was completely naked on his bed at Nott Manor and she was achingly beautiful as she lay there, spread out for him to admire, for him to worship.

Her back arched when he took one of her rosy tips in his mouth, her hands coming to the back of his head to hold him close. Draco loved how responsive she was, how she never tried to hide how he made her feel. He scraped his teeth along the length of her elongated nipple before switching to the other side. She raised her hips from the bed to grind on him, looking for friction of any sort to relieve the buildup he was giving her.

When she couldn't seem to handle anymore, he released her nipple to start kissing his way down her belly. It was flat but he couldn't feel the muscle and sinew like he had been able to with other girls. She was all softness and curves, and he loved it. When he reached her pussy, he lowered his face and buried his nose in her heat so he could inhale hard and deep.

Draco had never really enjoyed licking a girl's pussy. The very first time he had done it, he hadn't been able to do it for more than ten seconds because the French girl had tasted so bad. He would freely admit that not all the girls had tasted as bad as his first. It had just never been appealing to him and they had left a bad taste in his mouth. Hermione, however, was sweet and tangy at the same time and he just couldn't get enough. He hadn't been lying when he had said that he would happily eat her pussy ten times a day.

"You smell so fucking good, Princess. I could burrow down into this sweet pussy of yours and live there for the rest of my life." He watched as her breath hitched and she met his gaze with needy eyes. Deciding not to torment her anymore, he buried his face in her quim and let his tongue go to work.

He lapped at her entrance first, wanting a taste of her liquid desire, desire for him. After drinking his fill, he sucked each lip into his mouth so he could nibble on the delicate skin and make her want him even more. Her fingers were twisted in his hair and she was whimpering loudly when he finally let his tongue touch her pleasure pearl. He was fairly certain that he felt hair rip out of his scalp when he sucked on her nub hard enough to make her whole body shudder.

Draco wouldn't relent on the attention he was showing her clit. Rather than relent, he slid two fingers inside her wet pussy and reveled in how fucking tight she was. His fingers found the spongy spot inside her and refused to relent when her hips started bucking up into face.

When her world shattered, he knew exactly when it happened. Her inner muscles clamped down on his fingers and tried to draw them further up into her pussy. Her mouth let loose his name and a string of profanities that he would probably never forget coming out of her mouth. His mouth was flooded with her sweet essence that tasted faintly of vanilla and strawberries.

When she finally wound down to random shivers of pleasure, she turned his way and smiled.

"Let me suck you, baby. You made me feel so good, I want to return the favor." Draco was so tempted to say yes. So fucking tempted. However, he wanted her to have pleasure from him that she didn't have to pay back. He didn't want her to think that's what this was about. When he brought her to an orgasm, it was because he wanted to, not because he wanted her to owe him. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"No need, Baby. I don't want you to feel like you owe me. I want your mouth on me more than I want to live, but I want it to be on your terms." She was quiet for a few minutes pondering his answer, and he could tell that she was trying to decide if she should be offended. Finally, she nodded and gave him a smile before she kissed him.

"Alright, I understand." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply for only seconds before she leaned down she she could lay in his arms.

Draco held her tight until she fell asleep in his bed and he couldn't help but hope that would happen for the rest of his life.

*End of Flashback*

Draco turned in the opposite direction of Runes so he could head to Potions and tried to ignore the huge hard on he had raging in his pants.

-O-

Hermione knew that she had been mean when she rubbed against Draco in the most inappropriate of ways and then walked off. However, maybe this time he would accept that she wanted to make him feel good too. She didn't like that their pleasure was only one sided.

She made her way to the Runes section, not a section that was very populated. She had started skimming the books with her finger, looking for the one that she needed, when she felt a presence behind her. She turned, expecting Draco, and was sorely disappointed when she saw Adrian Pucey watching her carefully. Her gaze hardened when she saw laughter behind his eyes.

"What can I do for you, Pucey? I don't have much free time." He gave her a winning smile as he came forward to meet her face to face. When they were mere inches away, he gave her a smile that chilled her to the bones.

"You could drop that loser Malfoy and come be my wife. We could accomplish so much together and we could be the leaders of a new era." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What in the name of Merlin do you think we could accomlish? We want two very different things in life, Pucey." He grinned and leaned down like he was going to kiss her.

"No, we really don't. I know why your father and Lucius Malfoy were released. I know you're really on our side and you want mudbloods to die as much as we do. Now, we just need to commit to it and make it happen. Can you imagine how proud our parents would be if we could do that?" Hermione didn't even know what to say to his words. Her hands went to her face as if she could rub the harsh words away.

"No, Pucey, that isn't how I feel at all. Muggleborns deserve a chance just like everyone else. Stop putting words in my mouth." As quick as a snitch, Hermione was up against the book shelf, pressed against Pucey's body in the most inappropriate way.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll tell your father you've fallen for me and you want to follow the old ways. If you don't, you'll know my wrath." His hands didn't touch her breasts, but they took in her curves. She was sure that he had felt the scar that transected her chest, the one from Dolohov. When Pucey disappeared suddenly, she sank to the ground and let her head rest in her knees. She sat there for an undetermined amount of time before Draco reappeared. He was instantly at her side, pulling her into his arms. She burrowed into Draco's chest as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Oh, Baby, tell me what's wrong. Tell me why you're upset." Hermione wasn't crying, but she could admit that she was on the verge. When she spoke, it was low and controlled. She refused to lose control.

Hermione explained the whole situation. Slytherin and every other house in Hogwarts wanting her to be miserable and Pucey cornering her with his plans. When Draco stood after holding her, she could feel the anger rolling off of him. She tried to apologize, but it did no good. He stormed off and left her there with her own thoughts.

When he returned almost twenty minutes later, Hermione burst into tears. Draco said nothing but held her, apparently thinking that everything finally caught up with her. When she spoke, however, it was clear that he had been correct.

"I can't take anymore of this. I don't want the muggleborns dead, and I don't want a match where that's all that is expected of me, for me to hate anyone who isn't pureblood." Draco pulled her into his arms and rocked her.

"No, Princess, I know you don't. Don't fret, your father would never try to get you to marry Pucey. He is so proud of who you are, what you've become, and what you've accomplished that it would kill him for you to change now." Hermione sniffed as she wiped her face.

"Where did you go?" Draco helped her stand.

"I went and told the bloody wanker to stay the fuck away from you. You don't need anymore drama or harassment." Hermione nodded quietly before she muttered a quick thanks.

Draco picked up the books she was going to take and began to steer her out of the wound their way through the corridors and Hermione could feel the stares resting on her. She did her best to ignore them but it was unnerving her.

When they reached the Great Hall, Draco led her the end of the Gryffindor table and they took their seats next to Luna and Theo. Hermione watched as Draco leaned into his best friend and whispered in his ear. Theo's eyes instantly hardened before he looked up and locked eyes with Hermione.

"You alright?" She didn't speak, just merely nodded before spooning some shepherds pie onto her plate.

Lunch passed quietly and without incident. Hermione found that she was most certainly grateful that the Gryffindors had decided to keep their mouths shut for the duration of this meal. At the end of lunch, everyone stood and parted ways. Ginny and Luna were headed to Care of Magical Creatures and Hermione, Theo, Draco, and Neville were heading to Potions.

Hermione never wanted to ditch class, but today, she really wanted to. Pansy was horrid to her in this class, the Gryffindor knew it was likely because Professor Slughorn was the teacher and Pansy thought she could get away with murder. The best she could do was hope she wasn't paired with spiteful Slytherin and pray she wasn't anywhere near her workstation. Hermione had her parchment and quill out in front of her, ready to take notes when Professor Slughorn stepped forward and took the lid off a cauldron so he could spoon some of it up for the class to see.

"Can anyone tell me what this particular brew is called and what it does?" Hermione waited a few seconds to make sure that other students who wanted to answer could raise their hands. After three other hands went up, one of which was Draco's, she raised her own hand. Professor Slughorn called on Terry Boot, however.

"It's poly juice potion and when the essence of a person is added to the potion, the drinker will take on the physical characteristics of whom the essence belongs." Professor Slughorn awarded Ravenclaw five points before he continued.

"Is there anyone in this class that has helped brew it before?" Hermione was the only one to raise her hand. Professor Slughorn's eye brows rose to his hairline and gave her a cheery smile.

"Aw, Miss Nott. No doubt you brewed poly juice alongside Professor Snape during Order business, hmm?" Hermione dipped her head in embarrassment. As if Professor Snape would have brewed with her willingly. He may have been the bravest man she'd ever had the pleasure of knowing, but his personality left a lot to desire.

"Actually, I brewed it by myself in second year." A low hum broke out among the students, whispers about who knew what. Professor Slughorn looked impressed.

"Second year? Well, I'm sorry Miss Nott, but this assignment may end up being pretty boring for you then." The portly professor turned to face the class as a whole again.

"It takes a full moon cycle to brew poly juice potion so today we will begin brewing it. I will partner you up since the potion does have some rather expensive ingredients. Please look to the board for your partners." Hermione groaned. Rarely was she with someone who liked her. She didn't even bother to hope for Theo or Draco, she knew it would be a waste of time. However, when she turned to the board, she found her name next to Neville's.

While Hermione was grateful she was paired with someone who wouldn't be a complete prat to her, she was a tiny bit disappointed in the fact that she was with Neville. It was true, he had improved in Potions. Not to the level that Hermione wished though. This meant that she would be doing all the work and he would most likely fetch ingredients and stir. There was no way that she was going to get a bad grade by relying on him to get it right.

Draco had been paired with Terry Boot while Theo was grumbling about being stuck with Parvati Patil. Without any words, the class began to break up and move around so they could sit with their paired partners. Hermione stood and moved a seat behind her so she could sit next to Neville. With a soft grimace, Neville spoke.

"Sorry you're stuck with me, 'Mi. I know I'm terrible." She gave him smile before she leaned against his arm and laid her head on his shoulder for just a moment.

"Nonsense, Nev, you aren't terrible. You just have to gain your confidence in this subject. We're going to work on that during this project." He squeezed her shoulders once, quickly, before releasing her so he could open his book to the page for instructions on brewing poly juice potion. Hermione couldn't help but smile as he began reading the first few steps silently to himself.

While he read, she stood to go gather all the ingredients they would need for the first few steps. It took only a few minutes before she was back in her seat with four ingredients in her arms. She let Neville light the fire under their cauldron while she measured out the knot grass and fluxweed.

She let Neville stir the mixture while she reread the instructions again just to be sure of what she was doing. Professor Slughorn was right, she didn't feel particularly challenged while making this potion. After the mixture had boiled for a few minutes, Hermione decided to go get the fifth ingredient, boomslang skin, before she added the leeches and lace wing flies. They wouldn't need the bicorn powder until much later in the brewing process, but she felt confident enough that she could get the potion to the adding of boomslang.

Since there was no special way that the leeches needed to be added, Hermione instructed Neville to add them while she fetched the boomslang and then to keep stirring. He gave her a wide smile since she was trusting him with something on his own and she made her way for the boomslang.

It didn't take long to gather the correct amount so she was back at their table in just a couple minutes. She laid the boomslang skin out to grind into a powder, much like she had done to the lace wing flies. It was in this moment that she realized something was wrong.

The leeches were still on the table and the lace wing flies were gone.

Without a second thought, she threw her scant weight into Neville, knocking him clear over to Pansy's table where he stumbled and went to the ground. Hermione turned towards the cauldron, lid in her hands, with the intention of putting it on top, when a flash and then a loud explosion rocked the classroom.

The Gryffindor threw herself to the ground and covered her head. It saved her hair and face, but did nothing for the spots of hot liquid landing over the rest of her body. There was smoke pouring out of the cauldron, making her eyes water along with the pain, making it difficult for her to see. She could hear Theo and Draco calling to her, telling her to yell so they could find her in the haze.

Hermione let out a strangled yell before she realized that the liquid was still burning her. She quickly sat up and did a quick search for her wand. It was laying next to her on the ground so without a second thought, she grabbed it and waved it at the fiery pain on her legs, vanishing the hot liquid. She was doing the same for her arms when Draco and Neville found her.

Without words, Draco turned her away from him and began vanishing the liquid from her back. Theo appeared in front of her and was trying to pull into his arms, but just moving made the burns even worse. Tears streamed down her face, but she wasn't sure if they were from the pain or the thick smoke still bellowing from the cauldron.

Professor Slughorn was yelling at the class to evacuate the room while he made his way to the cauldron. Hermione could barely see him through the haze as he waved his wand and vanished the entire cauldron. His wand then began suctioning all the smoke out of the air until the room was fairly clear again. When he saw the four students on the floor, he flung his rotund body on the ground next to Hermione before he spoke.

"Miss Nott, what happened? Are you injured?" She didn't even get a chance to answer before Draco all but yelled him.

"Of course, she's injured, you idiot. She is not answering any questions until Madam Pomfrey has seen her. She's got some pretty extensive burns." Hermione felt bad that her professor was getting yelled at. None of this was his fault. She opened her mouth and began to explain when Draco turned his gray eyes to hers and shook his head.

"Don't talk, I fucking mean it." Since the pain really was making it hard to concentrate on her words, she nodded her head. Hermione listened to Professor Slughorn question Neville for just a few moments before she felt Draco lift her into his arms. There were holes in her uniform from where the liquid had burned through them so he turned to Theo.

"Conjure me a blanket." Theo waved his wand without a word and a blanket draped itself over Hermione, hiding her body from others.

Both Slytherins stood and made their way out of the Potions classroom and towards the Hospital Wing. Hermione realized that she was starting to go numb, not really feeling the pain anymore. As much as she loved this, she also knew that it was a bad sign. She had learned during a first aid class that she had taken on one of her summers home that when burns became extremely deep, it was painless because all the nerves had been burned away. The liquid hadn't been on her very long so this made her think that the fluid had ignited a burn that couldn't be stopped unless by potion or spell. Her voice was hoarse and husky when she spoke.

"Drake, you have to hurry. I think the potion is still burning me." He shook his head.

"No, Princess, we got all the potion off of you." She shook her head with frustration.

"No, I think the potion started a burn that won't stop until it's spelled to or I take a potion. Please just hurry." Draco didn't say anything else, but she felt him speed up when they reached the stairs.

It didn't take long for Draco and Theo to get her to the Hospital Wing. When they entered, even Hermione could see that there were three other students already there, all complaining about smoke inhalation. Hermione wasn't the least bit surprised when she realized that they were Pansy Parkinson, Adrian Pucey, and Daphne Greengrass. Theo had no qualms with yelling at the mediwitch.

"Madam Pomfrey, we need you here. I guarantee you, she's worse than those whingers." Hermione felt herself be sat down on the bed before the older mediwitch was there, shooing Draco, Theo, and Neville out of the way. Madam Pomfrey took one look at her legs and waved her wand over Hermione. A pleasant feeling came over her before she realized that she was drifting off to sleep.

-O-

Draco, Theo and Neville had all been shuffled out of the Hospital Wing to do their waiting out in the corridor. He had no idea what had happened with the potion they were brewing, but he knew it had been Neville's fault. As much as Draco wanted to hex the man, he knew he wouldn't. It had been nothing more than an accident and Hermione would be livid if he took out his anger on Neville when he meant her no harm. While Draco and Theo paced, Neville leaned himself against the wall and hung his head in defeat.

"This is all my fucking fault, guys. She's in there because of me, she's hurting because of me. What kind of fucking friend am I?" Draco didn't think he could speak to Neville without agreeing with him so he kept quiet. As if sensing this, Theo walked over to Neville and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You know she isn't mad at you. She knows you didn't do it on purpose. Quit beating yourself up over it." Neville shook his head.

"No, I didn't do it on purpose, but she threw herself into me and knocked me away from the cauldron. She knew it was going to explode. Don't ask me how, but she knew and she kept me safe. Merlin, I'm such a shite friend." This made Draco's blood boil a little hotter, but he still said nothing. It was such a signature Hermione move so it wouldn't be fair to blame Neville for her actions. He did look Neville in the eyes while he asked the next question.

"What did you do right before it exploded?" Neville didn't get a chance to answer because Ginny, Luna, Potter, and the Weasel turned the corner and stopped face to face with the three men. As Ginny stepped forward and into Theo's arms, Potter held his hand out to Draco so he could shake it. Draco really didn't want to deal with their shite right now, but he would be damned if he would cause more problems for Hermione without cause. He reached out and grasped the Savior's hand. Potter gave him a smile.

"So what did 'Mi do this time? We came to surprise her with dinner, but we were told she's in the Hospital Wing." Draco didn't speak because Neville stepped forward and explained.

"It's my fault. 'Mi and I were paired together to make polyjuice potion and I did something wrong. Still not sure what. She shoved me out of the way before the potion exploded. That shit landed on her and burned her to hell." Potter went forward and slapped the man on the shoulder.

"Now, Nev, you know she isn't going to blame you. Everyone fucks up from time to time, even Hermione. Ask her about the last time she made polyjuice potion. She ended up in the Hospital Wing then too." The Weasel chuckled softly at his friend's words, but seemed to remember where he was and who he was with. His face went back to being curiously blank. Potter leaned against the wall next to Neville before he spoke.

"We'll just wait out here with you. Now that I know she's hurt, I can't just leave." As much as Draco couldn't stand Potter, he had to give the man credit. Since the last time he had upset Hermione before returning to Hogwarts, he had been a better friend to her. He didn't ignore her, didn't make her feel bad for being close to himself and Theo. As much as Draco was loathe to admit it, Potter was a good friend to her now.

Draco also knew that if both her friends had been there and they hadn't waited around to see her after being injured, she would have been hurt. If the situations had been reversed, Hermione would have waited around all night to see her friends and make sure that they were alright. The Weasel, however, didn't seem to care for his best friend's decision.

"Come on, Harry, there is no telling how long Pomfrey will be in there with her. Hermione is tough, nothing can bring her down. She wouldn't want us to waste our time waiting for her." Potter turned his gaze to the Weasel and Draco wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. It was a dark look that promised retribution if he didn't stop right away.

"You're staying. You promised your brothers you would apologize, me as well, and you're doing it. Quit being a pussy and do what's right." Weasel shot him a death glare, but remained silent. Draco couldn't help but laugh on the inside though. The other Weasleys had demanded that he apologize to Hermione.

Draco could admit that he liked the oldest Weasley, the professor. He was fair and never showed favoritism, not to mention he was quite knowledgeable when it came to defense. He found that he genuinely liked Charlie and George as well. He had stood around at Bill's on New Year's Eve, talking to them for almost an hour and enjoyed the conversation very much. They were close to Hermione and they treated her well, so honestly, there wasn't much to dislike. He wondered how his life would have been different if he had just been a nicer person and became friends with these people. This train of thought never lasted long, however. It became too depressing to pursue.

It seemed like hours had gone by before the door opened and Madam Pomfrey stepped out, hair in her face and eyes tired. She leaned against the door before she spoke.

"She owes you boys a lot for getting her here as fast as you did. Even though you vanished the potion from her body, it had already seeped into her system and would have eventually burned a hole clear through her, through bone and everything. I've cast the appropriate spells and given her the needed potions to stop the burns. I was even able to give her a scarring potion so she wouldn't have physical reminders of this catastrophe. However, she is on a very high dose of pain potion and is groggy. She might not make much sense. Three or four of you may go in and visit her, but don't upset her. She needs to be settled so the scarring potion can do it's work. I shall return shortly, I must go give the Headmistress an update." The older woman started down the corridor leaving Draco and his friends there alone. Before there were any arguments about who would go in, Ginny spoke.

"Neville, Luna, and I will wait out here while you four go in. Take your time, no need to rush." Draco nodded and led the way, knowing full well that Theo and Potter would follow. The Weasel followed as well, though he didn't seem too excited about it. Draco hoped to Merlin that the idiot didn't do anything to upset Hermione in the state that she was in.

Draco was by her side first and had to struggle not to laugh. Hermione was awake, laying on a pile of pillows in her hospital gown and seemed to be swatting at the air above her head. Draco took a seat on the bed next to her and caught her attention. She gave him an annoyed look before she resumed her swatting.

"Will you get rid of those doxies for me, Drake? They're trying to bite me and I can't seem to remember where I put my wand." Draco was speechless for a moment before he realized that Madam Pomfrey had been correct when she said that she had given her a large dose of pain potion. Not wanting to upset her, he took out his wand and waved it, acting like he was driving the doxies away. When he stopped, she turned to him with a smile.

"Thanks, Drake. They'll leave me alone now that you're here to protect me." He leaned down and kissed her softly before he shifted so he was sitting in the bed right next to her so she could lean into him. Theo took a seat on her other side and took her hand in his. Her head lolled slightly when she turned to Theo.

"Where's Nev? Is he alright?" Theo reached out brushed stray hairs off her face.

"He's outside in the corridor with Luna and Ginny. They're waiting their turn to see you. Do you know what happened?" Hermione nodded and it seemed like all her joints were extremely loose.

"I told him to add the leeches since you didn't hafta be careful with those. I came back from getting the boomslang and saw the leeches there, but the lace wing flies were gone. I knew it would explode so I shoved Neville as hard as I could and turned to put the lid back on the cauldron. I was too late. Then it was all pain." Draco really wanted to rail the Gryffindor man, but Potter spoke first.

"Neville feels terrible, he knows it was his fault. I told him not to worry, that everyone makes mistakes, even you. I recall the last time you made polyjuice in second year. You ended up here then as well." Even though she was drugged beyond reasoning, her eyes flashed.

"Don't you dare bring that up, Harry Potter. As soon as I find my wand, you'll pay for that." Potter chuckled softly before he leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"Now, now, Hermione, no need to get violent. That's one of my all-time favorite memories of our shenanigans. You were absolutely perfect, but not perfect at the same time. Not to mention, we got to sneak into the Slytherin common room." Draco spun his head around to look at Potter.

"Care to enlighten us? She won't remember the story being told anyways." Potter outright laughed before he spoke.

"If she does remember, I'm telling her you made me tell you." Draco gave a nod so Potter continued.

"We were determined that you were the Heir of Slytherin so we decided that we needed to question you. Hermione made a flawles batch of polyjuice potion in the girl's loo on the second floor. Ron and I gave Crabbe and Goyle a simple sleeping draught in their food and stole their hairs, Hermione had said that she already had a hair from when she and Bulstrode had dueled. Ron and I turned perfectly, but 'Mi said to go without her. We got into the Slytherin common room and questioned you, leaving it plainly obvious that you were not the Heir of Slythetin. When we got back to the loo, Hermione finally showed us her half-transformation into a cat. She had gotten a cat hair off Bulstrode's robes, not a human one. She was in the hospital wing for months while they tried to get her to turn back." Draco was doing a pretty good job of not letting the laughter out while Hermione protested everything Potter had said. Finally, the Weasel spoke.

"Hermione, stop trying to lie about what happened. You were a half cat. Nobody thinks less of you for it. It was a mistake any of us could have made." Hermione finally seemed to realize that Weasley was there. Her eyes took a minute to focus on him and when they did they flared with anger.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You hate me, why waste your time visiting me?" Weasley grimaced a little at her words, but still answered her questions.

"I came to apologize, Hermione. I've been a complete arsehole to you and none of it was your fault. I'm so stessed out about Lavender and now that she's pregnant, I'm just not sure what the fuck I'm doing anymore." Hermione was quiet for a good long minute before she broke out in laughter. Everyone watched her carefully as she brought her guffaws under control. When she spoke, her words were slightly slurred.

"I'm glad you apologized, Ronald. I forgive you. I'm pretty sure I'm a fucking idiot for doing it, you'll just be a dick to me next time you're stessed. Don't you find it funny, though, how you cheated on me and didn't have a care in the world about how I felt about it, only how it made you feel guilty? Now, after rubbing in my face how perfect Lavender was and how you loved her, she goes out and cheats on you? The irony of that is hilarious!" Draco couldn't hold back the snort of laughter at her words. Potter spoke before the Weasel could explode.

"Did you just snort, Malfoy? How absolutely undignified." Now the whole room was laughing, Hermione completely forgetting about her fixation on Weasley cheating. Not that Draco cared. He knew that if she had been in her right mind, she would never have said a word about it. Since she was doped up, however, her inhibitions were gone and she was saying what she damn well wanted to. Judging by the looks on Theo's and Potter's faces, they found it humerous as well.

Eventually, Hermione fell asleep tucked in Draco's side, drooling slightly. He was a little irritated she was drugged so heavily because she would be horrified by her actions tomorrow, but on the other hand, he didn't want her to feel any pain either. In the end, he vowed that he wouldn't speak of how she acted unless she brought it up first.

The Demented Duo finally left and Ginny, Neville, and Luna came in for a short visit. Draco was able to tell Neville what he did wrong since Hermione had explained. He still felt guilty, but felt a little better when he learned that Hermione wasn't angry with him in the least.

The friends hung out around her bed for a couple more hours, all of them missing dinner in the Great Hall. The chatter was soft so they wouldn't wake Hermione, and she slept through the whole thing. After their friends left, Draco told Theo about what had happened with Pucey in the library. Draco had warned him to keep his hands off Hermione and to leave her alone, but told Theo so he could reinforce the message.

It was just after nine when Theo left to go send a message to their father that Hermione was injured but healing well. Draco had promised to stay with her all night since she wouldn't be behind locked doors. Madam Pomfrey had not been pleased when Theo had informed her of that, but had let it go without complaining to the Headmiatress.

Draco snuggled down in the blankets with Hermione, holding her close while still being mindful of the burned areas on her back and legs. It was well after midnight when he finally dropped off after setting several alarms around their bed in case of intruders. The night would be a long one, of that Draco was certain.

A/N- So sorry it has taken so long to get another chapter to y'all. I really have no good excuse. My new job is going pretty good. You got this chapter, however, because I'm down with strep throat. Thanks for being patient with me. Leave me your thoughts, I love them so. Next up, Hermione gets another letter from her "admirer" and someone unexpected comes to visit her at Hogwarts when she becomes upset.

Love,

A


	26. Chapter 26

A/N- Y'all are just the sweetest people ever. Thank you so much for all your positive and encouraging feedback, it keeps me going even though I have so little time to write. It's for this reason that it is taking forever to get chapters to you. Life in general is kicking my ass, haha. Anyways, big thanks too each and every one of you. Sidenote, FF is being stupid and not letting me answer reviews again. It's enough to piss off the Pope! Enough of the chatter now, and on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Wish I did, but I don't, so there ya are. Not much else to say (:

Chapter 26

January 30, 1999

Hermione was biting her tongue as she ate her breakfast, doing her absolute best to not hex the individuals that she could hear whispering about her. It hadn't taken long for Adrian Pucey's attack/marriage proposal to become school-wide news. Since he was considered quite a catch, as was Draco, the female population in general had been less than friendly to her.

She seriously questioned the sanity of the female gender when she realized that the other girls were jealous of her because of Pucey. He had been rude, crude, had put words in her mouth, and manhandled her. In Hermione's opinion, there was nothing to be jealous of.

Draco had told her that he had told Pucey to back off and leave her alone, which Theo had told her a couple days later that he had reiterated to the Slytherin. Hermione hadn't asked, but from the tone of the conversation, it hadn't been in polite terms that Pucey had been told.

So far, the Slytherin had left her alone. He hadn't made any attempts to get her by herself or to speak to her in any of their classes. However, Hermione could feel his eyes on her throughout the day and this made her worry about his threat to her if she didn't tell her father that she she wanted to marry him. Would he really come after her? Could he be part of the attacks that were happening to her person? She wasn't sure of the answer to either question, but she knew for a fact that she would be continuing to keep her distance.

Draco hadn't left her side since Pucey had cornered her. Hermione knew that he felt guilty for leaving her alone in the library that day and was doing all he could to make up for it. She had told him that she didn't blame him at all, but that hadn't made any nevermind to Draco. Hermione could only let him follow her all over the school and hope that he felt better about the situation.

Hermione picked at her food while her friends laughed and joked around her. As the post owls came in, she kept an eye open for Harry's owl, Artemis, and Pig. She didn't recall much from her night in the Hospital Wing after what had been dubbed as "The Polyjuice Incident", but Draco and Theo both had assured the Head Girl that Ron had apologized for his horrid treatment of her and she had accepted it. She didn't regret her actions, per se, but she certainly wished that she could remember the apology. There was also a lingering suspicion that more had been said, but Theo and Draco had denied it when she asked. While her thoughts wandered, she didn't realize that Pig swooped down and fluttered around her head. She grabbed the tiny owl and removed the letter before she gave Pig a bite of toast. Opening the letter, she was happy to see that it was from Ron.

'Mi,

Glad to hear that school is going good for you. But then again, it always did. I hope your brother and the ferret are still looking after you since we haven't caught those Death Eater bastards yet. I know you're tired of having people follow you everywhere, but it's keeping you from getting hurt.

Life around here is still kind of crazy. I'm not supposed to be talking to you, my mum and Lavender say that I have more important things that I need to worry about, but I'm tired of having them tell me what to do. I don't want to marry Lavender until I know that the baby is mine.

I don't have anything against birds with kids but I don't want Lav trying to pass this kid off as mine if it isn't. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Anyways, I have a mission to head out for so I'll have to write more later.

Love you,

Ron

Hermione laughed quietly to herself as she read her letter. Ron was clueless as ever, but at least he wasn't being a complete prat. She wasn't sure how long that would last, but she'd enjoy it until the situation changed.

When everyone started to push away from the table, Hermione shoved her plate away and followed suit. Draco's arm wrapped around her waist and she smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He began to guide her through the Great Hall towards Arithmancy when he spoke.

"You have to ignore them, Princess. When they know that it bothers you, they're going to keep on doing it." She nodded and she took her seat in Professor Vector's classroom.

"I know. It just wears on you after awhile." Draco gave her a commiserating look before he turned his attention to the no-nonsense professor that entered the room.

Hermione had always liked Professor Vector. She was generally fair in her classroom, not putting up with house rivalries, and made her students work hard. Professor McGonagall had always been Hermione's favorite professor, but Professor Vector had always come in second.

The lecture went quickly, Hermione thoroughly enjoying the subject matter. The class was becoming steadily more difficult so when it was time for the practical section of class, it took Hermione the rest of the class period to finish her assignment. Arithmancy remained one of her favorite classes, but it was Theo that truly had a talent for the subject.

When the class dismissed, Hermione realized that she was actually hungry for lunch. Her appetite as of late had been waning, which she attributed to stress, but not today apparently. She sincerely hoped that they were serving fish and chips in the Great Hall.

Hermione, Draco, and Theo all gathered their things and replaced them back in their bags before making their way towards the Great Hall. There were still whispers through the corridors but when Hermione was sandwiched between her boyfriend and her brother, she found it easier to ignore them.

When they reached the Great Hall, they found that the rest of their friends had already arrived and we're piling food high on their plates. It was with disappointment that Hermione began to serve herself shepherds pie. She supposed that she could hope for fish and chips for dinner.

The lunch conversation was usually centered around quidditch, but today, surprisingly, it actually began about academics. Draco was questioning Theo about a part of their Arithmancy assignment which spurred Neville to question Hermione about their upcoming Transfiguration class. Transfiguration had never been Neville's strong point and he had always needed extra help from Hermione to achieve the mediocre grades that he received. There wasn't anything special about the conversation, but it was most definetly a welcome change for once.

Hermione had Care of Magical Creatures next and Hermione was excited to see Hagrid. She felt a little ashamed of herself for not making time for tea with the half-giant, but she vowed to set up a time during class.

Hermione, Draco, Theo, and Neville cast warming charms on themselves before stepping out of the Great Hall. The end of January guaranteed that the weather was cold, blustery, and always carrying the promise of a storm.

Draco held her close as they made their way to Hagrid's cabin. She was grateful for his added warmth, she had always been much more susceptible to the cold. When she and Harry, and Ron had been on the run, Hermione had froze during the winter months. The boys had laughed at her mercilessly, one of the few things that they had to laugh about.

When they reached Hagrid's cabin, the half-giant immediately launched into his lecture on chimaeras. As they were extremely rare, there would be no animals to observe with this lesson, but Hermione found it stimulating nonetheless. When class finally ended, Hermione was frozen, but she had promised herelf that she would set up a tea date with Hagrid. Before she could make her way over to Hagrid, Pansy stepped in front of her.

"What are you promising Draco and Adrian to get them to want you? I know it isn't because they love you. They're getting something out of the deal." Hermione didn't even justify her words with a response. She merely rolled her eyes and stepped around the Slytherin and made her way over to her half-giant friend's side.

-O-

Draco saw Pansy sneering at Hermione out of the corner of his eye as he spoke with Theo. He couldn't hear what was said, but by the exasperated look on his girlfriend's face, it had to do with either himself or Pucey. He was happy to see that Hermione didn't say a word in response.

The Head Boy discreetly watched her as she walked over to Hagrid and began a conversation with the large man. It wasn't long and didn't seem to be overly complicated and Draco could tell that Hermione was pleased when Hagrid hauled her into a hug before she departed. He tuned back into the conversation with Theo.

"Merlin, she let me stick it in her arse last night, I couldn't believe she would be down for something like that." Draco really didn't want to picture his best friend fucking Weaselette in the arse, but they were friends. It was what friends did for each other. Thankfully, it was interrupted by Hermione rejoining them.

"I set up a tea date with Hagrid for later this week." Draco bent so he could press a kiss to her neck.

"That will be fun for you, Princess. We got out of Creatures early. Any plans before dinner?" She burrowed into his side, hiding from the cold.

"Just the library for a few books to help with Arithmancy." He wrapped his arm around her and felt her shiver as they started back towards the castle.

"You're always the first one to get cold, Princess. It's not even that cold outside today. " She gave him a small grin.

"I know. I've always hated the cold. When we were on the run, I was constantly freezing. The boys laughed at me constantly because they just couldn't understand it either." He chuckled softly and wandlessly cast another warming charm on her. Her eyes thanked him as they continued towards the castle.

Once inside, they split ways from Theo and Neville and started towards the library. Draco wasn't sure which books she thought that she needed, but there was no way that he was going to leave her alone like he had the last time.

He waited patiently while she browsed books for almost an hour. She went through several shelves of books looking for the one book that she was certain that she needed. When she finally happened upon it, she let out a whoop of triumph before she went to her tip toes to try to reach it. Before she could use her wand to levitate the book down from the top shelf, Draco stepped up behind her and reached above her to pull it down.

His chest and free arm caged her body in against the shelf and Draco felt himself harden against Hermione's peach arse. Unable to remain completely unaffected, he lowered his mouth to her shoulder where he nipped her softly.

"Merlin, Princess, the things you do to me." He didn't get a chance to say anything before Hermione spun in his arms and went to her tip toes so she could lave his collar bone with her tongue.

Leaving the book on the shelf, Draco wrapped both arms around his girlfriend and held her to him tightly. He groaned into her hair as he imagined her tongue and teeth working their magic on his cock. As if she had read his thoughts, Hermione dropped to her knees in front of him and began to fumble with his trousers.

Draco didn't have it in him to stop her and try to play the noble boyfriend. He wanted her hot mouth and sweet tongue all over his cock, swallowing him deep, and milking him dry. Her hands fumbled with the button on his trousers for a moment before his pants sprung open and she dipped her hand inside to grasp his prick.

After freeing his impressive length, Hermione gave it a squeeze as if she was testing how hard he really was. Before he could even chuckle softly at her innocent actions, she leaned forward and sucked the head of his cock inside her mouth. His hands flew to the side of her head to twine in her platinum locks while he let out a guttural moan.

Hermione began working him in and out of her mouth, using her tongue liberally as she sucked a little bit more of him in each time. She couldn't take all of him down, which he hoped would change with practice, but he was not complaining. Her mouth felt like heaven and he would never criticize anything she did for him.

Draco hands tightened in her hair as he felt himself ready to orgasm. His length became impossibly harder and his breathing stopped as he finally fell off the edge into pure bliss. Hermione choked a little for just a moment but then began working her throat around him, swallowing down his large load of seed. When she was finished, she pulled off his cock, dragging her tongue as she went as to clean him off.

Draco watched her wipe her lips with the back of her hand and then glance up to meet his gaze. Before saying anything, he tucked himself back into his trousers. Once he was buttoned up again, he wrapped his arms around Hermione held her close while he kissed the crown of her head. Her arms snaked around his waist and she burrowed her nose into his chest.

"I know it wasn't the best you've ever had, that you've had far better, but it was my first time. Please don't judge until I get a little more practice, I just want-." Draco cut her off with his lips hard on hers. He didn't hold the kiss long at all. When he released her from the punishing kiss, he smiled at her.

"Princess, that was phenomenal. Please don't think I wasn't just thrilled out of my mind with what you did." She gave him a shy smile as she rested her cheek on his chest once more.

"I've wanted to do that for a little while now, but I didn't want to push myself on you." He smiled as he reached up and retrieved the book that she had originally been after.

"Rest assured, Princess, you in no way pushed me into doing something I didn't want to do. " He enjoyed the light blush that stained her cheeks as he watched her gather her things so they could go to dinner.

They were, in fact, almost fifteen minutes late to dinner, so Draco hurried her along and shot Madam Pince a dirty look so she would speed up the checking out process. When the two left the library, Draco bustled her through the corridors and into the Great Hall.

The pair took their seats at their end of the Gryffindor table. Draco admittedly hated it there, couldn't stand the words and glares of the lions, but he would never abandon Hermione to them completely. While she greeted everyone politely and apologized for their tardiness, Draco took it upon himself to dish up her plate. She was still very slender and when he would notice her not eating much, it would worry him.

The chatter amongst their friends wasn't any different than any other meal. Quidditch talk was prevalent, but Neville did ask Hermione a few questions about their Care of Magical Creatures homework. There was nothing exceptional to note about the entire meal until the very end.

A black owl swooped down and let a roll of parchment fall down into the spot between Hermione's chest and the book she was carrying. She looked startled, but grasped it in her hand with a fiery determination in her eyes that he had only witnessed a couple times since she had come to stay with Theo. As if there had been a plan in place beforehand, Ginny leaned up and pressed a kiss to Theo's cheek and muttered something that Draco couldn't hear before she pushed him in Draco and Hermione's direction.

Draco held her close, arm possessively and protectively around her waist, as they made their way through the corridors to the Head dorms. Theo trailed behind them, wand in his hand and eyes alert. When they pushed through the portrait door, Draco spoke first before they even set their satchels down.

"Don't read it, Princess. You shouldn't have to get upset by what those pricks send you." She shook her head while smiling softly.

"No, I refuse to cower and avoid them because I'm frightened. I'm reading it." Draco knew that there wasn't anything that he or Theo could do to prevent her reading the letter short of stunning her and burning the letter. He was rather attached to his bollocks, however, so that would not be an option for this situation.

He watched with trepidation as Hermione took a seat on the couch and broke the seal on the parchment before reading it. And then reading it again. Then again. Her features twisted into disbelief, giving way to anger and then transforming before his eyes into heart-wrenching pain. When she finally burst into tears after dropping the offending parchment, Draco was already at her side so he could pull her into his arms.

She sobbed openly into his chest, muttering about how stupid she had been. While she shook in his arms, Draco picked up the parchment so he and Theo could read it.

Granger-

I feel that you have been led astray by those that you claim to love the most. Make no mistakes, we want you dead and will stop at nothing to make sure that happens, but we're tired of carrying all the blame.

In truth, your father is the one who sold you to his squib relation and his filthy muggle wife. He had discovered that his wife was having an affair with his brother Thomas and decided to punish them both. He wasn't even certain of the paternity of you and your brother. Your mother loved you so he sold you to take the very thing she loved most away from her. Then he threatened your brother with death if Alliana didn't torture Thomas for their indiscretions. When she found a way to give him a quick death, Theodore swore she would never see you again.

He has known your identity from the very beginning, as has Lucius Malfoy. Your father fears that when you discover the truth, they'll both be thrown back in Azkaban. They both promised to help us with this plot of ours to kill you, that we would play the part of being frightened and on the run now that they had snitched us out. They would become beloved because they had turned on us to help you and then you would die anyways, freeing us all to begin the war again.

Theodore Nott and Lucius Malfoy are in no way innocent in any of this. You're a smart girl. Why would they staunchly refuse to snitch on their comrades until you came along? Food for thought.

Happy we could have this enlightening conversation.

X

P.S. Your little body guards won't protect you for long.

Draco felt like someone had punched him in the gut. There was no way that any of this was true, that Theodore and Lucius had a plan to kill off Hermione. He was horrified at the thought of it and couldn't help but have a sliver of doubt in his mind if it was true.

Theo, however, was much more sedate in his fury. Draco knew for a fact that this wasn't true, he was simply trying to keep Hermione calm by example. The only outward sign of his true emotional state was his clenchest fists. Hermione, however, wasn't even watching Theo to use him as an example. She was still buried in Draco's chest, sobbing her heart out. Draco combed his hand through her hair and spoke softly.

"Princess, I don't think this is the truth at all. They know who gave them away now, they're trying to create discord for both you and your father. They think you'll be more open to attack if you're all alone in life. Or if you believe you are." Hermione had no response for him, just continued to mutter through her tears about how stupid she was for not seeing the truth. Once it was obvious that the words had no effect on her, Theo began yelling at her.

"Alexia Louise, stop acting like this this instant. Our father would never do the things that he's been accused of. If you can't believe that, then you don't trust me." It was as if she didn't even hear his words. This only furthered to incite his anger more.

"Why are you being so blind? Right now, you're being nothing but an ignorant fucking mudblood, just like you used to be. Willfully fucking stupid and blind." Draco cut him off before he could say anything more. Hermione was by herself on the couch faster than even Draco could believe and his wand was in his friend's face.

"Don't you ever say that fucking shite to her again. Not if you want to live because I swear before Merlin himself that I will kill you if you do." This seemed to bring Theo out of his rage-induced emotional breakdown. Without another word, he turned and left, slamming the door to their rooms behind him.

Draco turned back to Hermione and saw that she had turned inward towards herself, trying to curl up in a small ball. He picked her up as if she was nothing and set her back down in his lap where he continued to stroke her hair and murmur words in her ear.

In all reality, Draco had expected one of her magical surges. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that one hadn't occurred. Her sobs had tapered off, but she was still crying and softly muttering to herself about how stupid she was. It was with complete surprise that he turned towards the sound of their portrait door opening. Theo emerged once again and on his heels were Theodore Nott and Lucius Malfoy. Draco couldn't believe his eyes.

Theodore's and Lucius' eyes came to rest on Draco and both seemed to realize that he was rocking a very upset witch in his arms. Both wore pained expressions, but neither were mocking. He gestured to them both towards the letter on the table, inviting them to read the words that had set Hermione off. Both men skimmed the letter more than once and Draco could see the obvious fury on both their faces. When they finally looked up to focus on Hermione, Draco wrapped his hand in her hair and tugged softly.

"Princess, our fathers are here. I think they want to speak with you." Her whole body began to quake in his arms so he held her tight while Theodore crouched in front of her and took her hand in his.

"Lexi, Baby, stop crying and listen to me." It was at this point that Hermione reacted. She vaulted out of Draco's arms and threw herself at her father. Draco watched, completely incredulous, as she began hitting him in the chest, abdomen, lower legs, and face. She seemed to have finally snapped and all Theodore did was protect himself from her attack.

"I can't believe that I let you in, that I let myself give a fuck about either one of you. I'm so stupid, everyone told me how stupid I was for forgiving you both and they were right, what the fuck was I thinking?" Finally, with no other options, Theodore rushed his daughter and wrapped her in a bear hug, refusing to let her go even though she fought him wildly. He was whispering in her ear, trying to calm her down.

"Lexi, I promise Baby, I'm not lying to uou. Neither is Lucius. Neither one of us have lied to you a single time since the war ended. I would never have sold you and I would never be trying to kill you. Theo told you how I've always treasured you, that I always missed you. If I had sold uou, I would have never even told Theo about you. We turned on the Death Eaters because we both wanted to do something right for our family, not always the wrong thing. Neither one of us want you dead." Draco watched as she began to calm in her father's arms. Her breathing was still erratic and though her cheeks were wet, her eyes were dry. When she spoke, her voice was soft and tentative.

"You didn't sell me? You don't want me dead?" Theodore let out a soft chuckle.

"Absolutely not, I promise to you on your dead mother's soul that I have spoke only the truth to you." All of a sudden, her legs went out from under her and Draco watched Theodore struggle not to drop her. Pointing towards the couch, Draco motioned for Theodore to sit with Hermiome. He watched with barely disguised amusement as the older man sat and arranged his daughter in his lap like she was five.

Hermione was still unconscious, but Draco wasn't worried. She would come around shortly and they could tell her again that everything in that letter was a lie. Theodore stroked her hair while he made eye contact with every person in the room.

"Who in the fuck knew that she had made nice with Lucius and I?" Theo shook his head.

"Nobody really knew aside from our friends, but everyone assumed it because of the papers sensationalizing the whole story. You've seen them. They're painting her as a turn coat now, saying she never really supported Potter or the Light." Both older men looked personally offended.

"Absolute rubbish. You would have to be deaf, dumb, blind, and stupid to believe that of her." Draco personally agreed.

"You should know though, Adrian Pucey is determined that she is going to tell you that she is done with me, wants to marry him, and that they'll start a new uprising." Theodore merely snorted.

"Like I would ever allow her to marry a worm like Pucey. I may let her win her way in marrying you, Draco, but never a man that acts and thinks like I once did." Theo nodded sagely at his father's words. Before anymore could be said, Hermione stirred lightly before lifting her head.

"Please forgive me, Daddy. I instantly believed those things of you and Lucius. Oh, Lucius, I'm so sorry! Merlin, they were right, I'm not very smart today." Theodore pressed several kisses to her forehead.

"Baby, there is nothing to forgive. Lucius and I have both done you wrong in the past and you were sweet enough to forgive us anyways. There is absolutely no shame in having some sense of self-preservation." Lucius nodded as well.

"No apology needed, Miss Granger. Please forget this whole thing." Hermione couldn't help but give Lucius a hint of a smirk.

"Lucius, do I need to hug you?" The older Malfoy's lips twitched for just a moment.

"That is quite alright, Hermione. Thank you for the offer." The room burst out in laughter. It was in this moment that Hermione seemed to recall that Theo had screamed at her as well. She didn't even get off her father's lap when she leaned forward and cast a bat-bogey hex on her twin.

"Don't you ever say that shite to me again, Theodore Edward Nott. Next time, you'll wish for the Cruciatus." Every wizard in the room was silent as they watched Heroine settle back into her father's embrace. Draco watched as his girlfriend's eyes became heavy as the words around them became more technical. Business obviously didn't interest her.

Their fathers stayed for several hours, Theodore obviously very content that his daughter was sleeping in his arms. When he and Draco's father made to leave, Theodore deposited her in her bed in her room before leaving her with a brief kiss on the cheek.

Both men left quickly, followed quickly and closely by Theo. Draco would deal with him the next day. Without a second thought, he went back into Hermione's room, shucked off most his clothes, and climbed in behind her. As she instinctively burrowed into his side, he wondered how the evening had started so well and ended in such a disaster. Draco allowed his eyes to close and he thankfully let sleep pull him under.

A/N- This chapter took so long to get to you and for that I can only apologize. Real life is kicking my ass, that's the damn truth. Thank you for remaining loyal. Leave me your thoughts, y'all. Next chapter, it's Valentine's Day, there's a Slytherin/Gryffindor quidditch match, and an argument of sorts.

Love,

A


	27. Chapter 27

A/N- I want to say thank you for being so patient with me when it comes to updates. Summer is ridiculous busy for me so I really struggle with having time to write. I also experienced problems with FF once again. If I did not get your review answered, please forgive me. One of these days, the site will love me and offer no problems at all. For now, though, I'll continue to bitch about it and hope it gets better. Anyways, on to another chapter in this crazy story.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I'm merely playing with JKR's characters, putting them in my own storyline. In another universe, Potter and Co. belong to me.

Chapter 27

February 14, 1999

Hermione heaved a deep sigh. It was Valentine's Day, which had been fine every other year up until this point. She never had to worry about a present not being the right one or worrying that there were certain expectations of the day that she wasn't prepared to fulfill. In short, the holiday was a right pain in her arse.

The day had already taken a sour note as soon as she had made her way to the loo that morning. Her monthly had arrived, three days early, and had made a bit of a messy showing. It had put her behind schedule when she had to shower, something she hadn't really figured into her schedule for the day. However, she felt fresh and clean and was trying to keep a good attitude for the day.

Today was a quidditch match. Specifically, the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, so in short, the most anticipated match of the year. She was torn between wanting Draco to win because he was her boyfriend and she wanted him to do well, and being in complete support of her own House and Ginny. She knew that her twin was having a similar dilemma.

She and Draco were currently making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione would rather have had another half hour of sleep, but Draco had been adamant that he needed a full meal before the match. To be honest, Hermione suspected that he just wanted to give Ginny a hard time and try to intimidate her. Either way, she didn't really care enough about quidditch to ferret out whether his words were a lie ot not.

When they entered, the Slytherin table went up in cheers, some chanting Draco's name. Hermione glanced up at her boyfriend's face and could see the slightest pink tinge to his cheeks at their exuberant display of support. She smirked slightly and squeezed his hand briefly before leading him over to their end of the Gryffindor table.

It had officially been dubbed "their end" of the table the week before when Seamus and Dean had attempted to sit there and refused to move when Ginny and Neville arrived. Since there were no teachers seated at the High Table yet, Ginny had been quick to whip out her wand and convince the two men to relocate. It had been with laughter shining in her eyes that she had relayed the story to the rest of their friends and had named their seats "their end". Hermione had only rolled her eyes at the thought of the whole exchange.

Hermione took her customary seat between Draco and Neville, leaving Theo and Ginny sitting across from them. Luna had yet to arrive, but Hermiome suspected that when she did, she would be wearing her customary lion hat. She hadn't even pulled a plate in front of her when Draco spoke.

"You ready for me mop up the pitch with you, Weaselette?" Ginny just laughed as she slipped her hand over in Theo's lap.

"If you win, be reassured that it's only because I let you. I haven't decided if I want to upset Theo or not yet." Hermione snickered to herself as her twin rolled his eyes at their banter. When he saw her watching him, he gave her a quick wink before turning back to his plate. Her thoughts turned to her twin's apology.

*Flashback*

Hermione stumbled out of her bedroom and headed to the bathroom after waking up in Draco's arms. Her mind had already remembered all the horrid things from the night before and she wanted to do nothing more than forget. The fact that her twin could still call her a mudblood after all the revelations they had been through together hurt her down deep. She knew Draco had been awake long after she had been so she did her level best to extricate herself from his arms without waking him.

When she let the door swing closed behind her, movement caught her eye causing her to jump. To her surprise, it was Theo. He was in the clothes he had been wearing the night before and there were dark circles under his eyes. Her twin rose to his feet and started in her direction, stopping just short of touching her. There was sorrow and regret dancing in his gaze, but Hermione refused to feel bad for him. He reached out and took her hand, clearly surprised when she didn't resist or pull away.

"Hermione, I can't believe the things I said to you last night. I am so sorry for all of it and I will do whatever it takes to make you forgive me." Tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She had looked plenty weak the night before and it made her feel ill at ease to show such weakness again so soon.

"Why did you say those things to me, Theo? Why of all things would you call me a mudblood?" His head dropped in shame and he raked his hand through his hair before answering.

"You were so upset and you believed everything that letter said. I know that you don't have much reason to trust our father, but I felt like you weren't trusting me when I told you that he would never do that to you. That hurt and I reacted partly in anger, partly as a way to startle you out of your hysterics. As soon as I said it, I regretted it." Hermione could understand how not trusting him would hurt. She knew that if she didn't think that he trusted her, it would cut deep. Therefore, she heaved a heavy sigh.

"I understand your reasons for why you did it. That doesn't mean that I approve of your methods. Not at all. You know I have that word carved into my arm and I'm never going to be alright with you calling me that name. Ever. Since I can see how much you truly regret what you said, I forgive you. Just please don't hurt me like that again. It hurt way down deep." Her twin rushed her, his arms wrapping around her and holding her tightly to his chest.

"I will never call you that word again, Princess, I swear it. Thank you so much for putting me out of my misery. I know I don't deserve it." She snorted against his chest, a decidedly unladylike sound that she was sure would have made him flinch just a year ago.

"You're right, you don't deserve it, but I love you you big idiot. I would have missed you too much eventually." He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too, Princess."

*End of Flashback*

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by Luna taking the seat next to Neville, lion hat sitting proudly on her head. Theo and Draco shook their heads in disbelief, but Hermione had long ago made peace with the fact that their friend was most definetly an individual. While she was daydreaming again, the conversation turned to Valentines Day plans.

"What are you and Draco going to do, 'Mi?" Neville actually sounded a little curious as to their plans. It wasn't that he was never interested in Hermione or her life, it was just that it was plainly obvious that the thought of her dating Draco still unnerved him at times. He never spoke of it and he never acted differently towards her so she didn't hold it against him. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I bought Draco a gift and I'm sure he couldn't resist spending money on a gift either, but past that, none that I'm aware of." Draco cleared his throat softly.

"Actually, we have reservations at the Wizard's Trap in Diagon Alley tonight. I was going to tell you after the match." Hermione knew that he was sheepish because he didn't want to lie but he had wanted the date to be a surprise. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before smiling.

"It's fine that you're telling me now. Now I just know not to dawdle after the match." Neville revealed that he had picnic plans in the Forbidden Forest with Luna that night (Hermione wasn't sure how they were going to keep from freezing, it was February after all) and Theo had plans for a candlelight dinner for two in the Room of Requirement. Hermione was in the beginning stages of teasing her brother because he had asked her help in buying Ginny's gift when the Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch players all stood and made for the door that led out to the pitch. Hermione was proud when Draco stood and held out his hand to Ginny.

"All teasing aside, Weaselette, good luck out there. Don't hurt yourself or I'll never hear the end of it from my best mate." Theo snorted, but Ginny merely smiled in understanding.

"Same to you, Ferret." Draco barked out a short laugh before he released her hand and bent to kiss Hermione. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let him gentle the kiss so he wouldn't still be aching for more in ten minutes time.

"Sit with Theo. I don't want to have to worry about you while I'm up in the sky and can't get to you." Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded her head.

"I'll sit with Theo, stop worrying. Be careful up there, you know I'll be extremely put out if I have to come see you in the Hospital Wing. And good luck." Draco kissed her once more before he chuckled.

"I have skill, I don't need luck. But thanks." He turned and sauntered off with Ginny, throwing a quick look and smirk behind him. Hermione smiled and leaned against her brother's shoulder.

"Those two are a mess." He just snorted and kissed the top of her head before turning back to his eggs and toast.

-O-

Draco could feel the familiar rush of adrenaline as he flew out onto the pitch with the rest of his team mates. Pucey, Flint, Bletchley were playing chaser, Zabini was their keeper, while Goyle and Selwyn were starring as beaters. They weren't a fabulous team, but they were decent. They would definetly be quite the match against Gryffindor. He knew that Ginny had cast a new seeker this year, a very slight third year by the name of Shepherd, so he hoped that the lion's inexperience would play in his favor. However, he also knew that Ginny knew her quidditch. If she had cast this kid as their most valuable player, he was definetly good.

Draco landed his broom in the middle of the pitch where Madam Hooch and Ginny waited for him. He instantly spotted Theo and Hermione among the other lions in the Gryffindor stands. It was with irritation that he realized that they weren't alone. Potty and the Weasel were also in attendance. Not only were they both present, but so was Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley's pregnant girlfriend.

Draco recalled his night spent with the Terrible Two of Gryffindor. Lavender and Parvati Patil had had no problems taking him on together and had been more than happy to pleasure each other for him as well. He was never really sure why they had agreed to fuck him, but they never sought him out again. It had been a pleasant diversion for him, taking place fifth year close to summer. Now the memory of them all made him cringe.

Both women were vindictive and purposely hurtful, that had been made clear the day they had all returned from Christmas hols. Patil had thought to throw their history in Hermione's face in order to make her insecure. He could only hope against all things magical that she would keep her mouth shut to Hermione now.

The players all gathered around Draco in the air and when the quaffle was released, it was a mad dash to take possession of it. Draco knew the match was going to come down to him. He had to find and catch the snitch as quickly as possible because of Ginny.

The girl was by far the best chaser he had ever had the privilege to play against and she always managed to miss the bludgers that were aimed at her. The redhead put all his chasers to shame and she would quickly rack up the points if he didn't catch the snitch. Draco hated to admit it, but since Potter and the Weasel were gone, Ginny was really the only shining talent left on the team.

As he flew through the air and kept an eye on the game around him, he let his gaze wander to Hermione. She was seated in between Theo and Potter, with Weasel and Brown on the other side of The-Boy-Who-Lived. His girlfriend didn't look miserable, but she sure didn't look happy either, and Draco laid that at the feet of the Weasel for bringing his new girlfriend.

With a shake of his head, Draco put his whole focus on the match and kept his eye to the sky in hopes of spotting the tiny golden ball. After a few minutes, Draco lost himself to the thrill of the chase and let everything else fall away.

He wasn't even sure how long he had been searching the sky when he saw Shepherd lean forward on his broom and take off in the distance. Veering his gaze in the direction that the other seeker was heading, Draco spotted the elusive snitch. He hunkered down over his broom and took off, determined to catch the ball first.

It was truly over before it started. Draco easily outstripped the Gryffindor, his flying skills obviously not honed nearly as much as his own. The kid gave it his best shot, played clean and fair. When he had been younger, Draco would have scoffed at the concept, but years later, he could appreciate playing the game and winning on skill alone.

The Slytherin stands went wild, every single last one of them on their feet and cheering. Draco turned to see that Hermione and Theo were also on their feet cheering for him. The rest of their friends were applauding, but not near as enthusiastically as his girlfriend and best mate.

He took his broom to the ground so the two teams could exit the pitch. Ginny barreled up to him and threw her arms around him in a hug. Draco couldn't help but stiffen. He never showed affection to women; Hermione was the one exception. When he finally managed to pat her awkwardly on the back, Ginny pulled away and laughed.

"Great match, Draco! If Shepherd had waited just another couple minutes to go after the snitch, we still would have won. Look at that acore!" Draco turned to the announcer's box and saw the score. 160-150. Slytherin had barely won. He could give credit where credit was due. A smile graced his face as he spoke.

"You were definetly on fire out there! It's a good thing that your man is better at spotting than catching or I would have never caught that little bastard." She snorted as the they exited the field.

"Yeah, he has a lot of work to go on his technique, but the kid can spot a snitch a mile away." He playfully shoved her towards her locker room while he headed into his own.

The members of his team were talking loudly and animatedly as they discussed every play of the match. Draco just wasn't interested in this at the moment. He wanted to hurry outside so he could meet up with Hermiome and make sure that she was alright with Brown being in attendance.

After showering off quickly, he called out to those lingering that they would have practice the following day to discuss their strategy. Without a backward glance, he left the locker room to find the pitch mostly deserted. There was no doubt in his mind that most people had headed back to the Great Hall for a late lunch.

Deciding to go ahead and start in the direction of the castle, Draco turned the corner behind the Slytherin stands and ran headlong into Daphne Greengrass. He reached out and caught her by the arm before she could fall completely to the ground. She gave an embarrassed chuckle as she righted herself.

"Sorry, Drake. I was in a rush to come congratulate you all that I wasn't really paying attention." Draco gave her a smirk as he released her.

"No harm, no foul. I'm sure Blaise will be excited to see you." Daphne gave him a shy smile.

"I'd much rather it be you that was excited to see me." Draco knew he was on a slippery slope. He had to nip this in the bud before she actually thought that she had a chance.

"Daphne, you know I'm with Hermione." Daphne rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes, I'm aware. I'm just not quite sure why. You know that you were meant to marry either Astoria or I. Neither one of us would care if you were shagging other women, we're not Pansy. It's obvious that you aren't getting to shag the little Nott princess. We all know you're not happy with her, we can see it. Is it because you need her to help your reputation? Bring your family up in the views of our society? I mean, that would be the smart thing to do, the Slytherin thing to do. I'm even sure that your parents approve because they desperately want to be back on top. I know you do too. Just know that when you need a release because you aren't happy, I'm here for you, Drake. I can keep a secret." Draco couldn't even believe the words that had come out of her mouth. Was she completely delusional? He didn't even notice when the Slytherin stepped forward until it was too late.

Daphne's hands bunched in his shirt and yanked him close. Her lips were on his and her tongue in his mouth before he truly even realized what was happening. It was pure instinct that made him put his hands on her hips and nip her lip roughly. He had just been about to move his hands to her hair to give it a yank when he realized that he was kissing Daphne Greengrass.

What the fuck was he thinking? How had he let himself be so distracted to actually kiss the girl back? He was going to lose Hermione now because he knew he had to tell her. The guilt would eat him alive and he didn't want to have any secrets from her.

He shoved away from Daphne, hands on her shoulders keeping her at a distance. There was a smirk on her features.

"Daphne, this isn't going to happen. I'm with Hermione." Daphne actually laughed.

"Yes, you most definetly are with Hermione Nott. However, I think I just proved my point that she isn't keeping you happy. If you were happy and satisfied you never would have kissed me back, especially not like that. That was the old Draco. Just remember what I said." Without another word or a backwards glance, Daphne sauntered off in the direction of the locker room. It was in this moment that Draco looked up and paid attention to his surroundings.

Hermione, Potty, the Weasel, and Brown were standing just twenty feet away, the absolute horror on Hermione's face making it perfectly clear that she had witnessed and heard everything.

Her eyes were dry, but Draco could see the utter heartbreak in her eyes. She didn't say a word, she simply turned and started walking back towards the castle. Potter followed after her instantly, but the Weasel and Brown lingered for just a moment to smirk at him. When they turned to follow their friend, Draco knew he had to speak with Hermione before she came to the wrong conclusions. He took off after her, his words frantic.

"Hermione, stop! Please let me explain, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." She didn't stop, but slowed only long enough to turn to him and speak.

"I can't do this right now. Just leave me alone." She turned and returned to her quick pace so he reached out to grasp her wrist. Potty, however, turned and drew his wand.

"Don't you touch her. Leave her the fuck alone. You've done enough." Now anger surged through Draco and he stepped up to Potter.

"You think I'm scared of you just because you're the great Harry Potter? Think again. I love that girl and I need her to know that that whole scene wasn't my fault." Potter shot out a wordless stupefy, but Draco blocked it wandlessly. Hermione turned around enraged.

"Just leave him be, Harry. It isn't worth it." Potter turned and began to follow her again, his arm slipping around her waist and pulling her close. Draco let them go, knowing that it was no use to try and speak with her while her friends were around.

How was he going to convince her that he loved her now? She had witnessed him kiss Daphne Greengrass. Not just kiss, but snog. If she didn't stay with him, Draco would completely deserve it. Then there was Theo to consider. Draco knew instantly that he would take Hermione's side. She was his sister, the light of his life. Of course he would take her side. He needed to come up with a way to make them understand.

Taking off for the castle, he instantly made his way to his dorms. He had hoped against hope that Hermione would be there, but he wasn't holding his breath. When he entered the common room, he knew that it was empty. However, there was a faint odor of smoke, which he found odd, and a wrapped package with a note sitting on the table. When he picked it up, he saw that it was Hermione's handwriting. When he read her words, his heart broke.

Draco,

Before you even start, I heard the whole conversation and saw everything. I know you told her that you were with me and I know you didn't initiate the kiss. I don't fault you for those things. However, Daphne was right. If you were happy and satisfied, you would never have kissed her like that.

As much as it pains me, I don't want to make you unhappy so I'm letting you go. You need more than I'm willing to give at this time and I can only apologize for making you waste your time. I'd like to believe that your silence in response to why you're really with me isn't an indication that the words were true, but I'm really not sure what to believe anymore. You've been lying about your happiness so I don't know what has been truth and what hasn't.

I found that I didn't want to return your gift, so please accept it as a parting gift. I hope you enjoy it. Even though I'm setting you free, don't think that I don't care for you. I always will. However, I need some time alone to wrap my head around this so I won't be around the common room for awhile. Thank you for being there for me in the past. I'll never regret the time I spent with you, only that I couldn't be all that you needed.

Always,

Hermione Nott

Draco couldn't help but to snort at her words. He had been stupid and he had fucked up, but she took the complete blame and wasn't even angry with him. It was so Hermione. He had no idea where to find her to tell her that she had it all wrong so he hunkered down and opened his gift.

It was a goblin-made wrist watch, decadent but not in a loud way. It sized to his wrist perfectly and he could see the inscription along the band.

'To my love with all my love, Hermione'

He adored the gift. It was something he would have chosen for himself, it was clear that Hermione paid attention to his tastes in things. With a huff, he wandlessly vanished the wrapping, leaned back into the couch, and attempted to come up with a plan of action.

-O-

Hermione felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on. She knew that Draco had tried to be faithful. He had told Daphne more than once that he was with her. He had no control over the fact that Daphne had kissed him. It was plain as day, however, that he missed something that Hermione wasn't giving him.

Seeing him snog the blond witch, no matter how short a time it was, had been painful. His hands had gripped her hips possessively and his rough actions had drawn a moan out of Daphne. The fact that he had lied to her from day one about his happiness hurt. If he had been honest, she wouldn't have continued to date him and she wouldn't be in near as much pain right now.

Her eyes were starting to mist over with tears so she fiercely clamped down on her emotions to get them under control. She refused to lose it in front of Lavender fucking Brown.

Hermione couldn't even believe that Ron had brought her. It was obvious that she was only there to make sure that he didn't converse with Hermione or act like her friend in any way. The snide comments that the pregnancy girl had been spewing had almost been enough for Hermione to hex her. However, the blond was pregnant and she couldn't in good conscience harm someone that Ron cared for.

Therefore, she had ignored the other woman and her derogatory comments.

Now, Harry had his arm wrapped around her waist and was muttering soft words of comfort in her ear, but she wasn't really paying attention. She could hear hissed words behind her and she assumed that it was Ron and Lavender discussing what they had just seen. She hated to think it, but she had a feeling that Ron was about to ruin the tenuous friendship that they had re-established since his apology while she was drugged in the Hospital Wing.

When they finally made it to her common room, Hermione knew that she couldn't stay there. There was nowhere for her to stay in Gryffindor Tower so that only left the Room of Requirement since Theo shared a room with three other boys. Theo and Ginny could have dinner somewhere else, anywhere else. Deciding quickly to scribble a note to Draco so he wouldn't sound the alarm when she didn't come back, she went to her room to be able to think.

After she had poured her heart out onto the parchment, she took her gift for Draco and set them both on the coffee tabe in the common room. Ron narrowed his eyes and glared.

"You're telling me that after he snogged Greengrass right in front of you that you're giving him a gift? What the fuck is wrong with you, Hermione?" She couldn't help the comment that slipped out.

"Everyone told me there was something wrong with me for staying friends with you after you cheated on me. Yet, here we are." She knew she shouldn't have said it. She knew that it would make him angry and start a whole new fight between them. In this moment of heartwrenching pain, however, she didn't care. Ron's ears began to turn red and the telltale flush began to creep up his neck.

"Cheating on you was the best thing I ever did. I also want to say that I'm so happy to be able to say 'I told you so' about Malfoy. I knew from the start that you were just a leg over and when he didn't succeed, he'd move on. If you had just quit being a prude long enough to have shagged him, you'd still be in line to get all that money of his." Once again, Hermione wasn't entirely in control of herself when she stepped forward and slapped him.

Her tiny hand left a bright red mark on his cheek. Her hand was throbbing and Ron held his hand over the mark in surprise and pain.

"Don't you ever say that load of shite to me again. If that's what you truly think of me, we have nothing more to say to each other. Get the fuck out of my room, you and your girlfriend." She turned and started to walk away but let her wand fall down into her hand from up her sleeve. Harry was standing off to the aide, completely at a loss for what to say or do.

She had truly expected it to be Ron that sent a spell her way while her back was turned, but she was wrong. It was Lavender.

"Incendio!" Hermione wanted to laugh at such a basic spell being used against her. They had learned it in first year after all. She quickly erected a shield around her without even turning around. There were screams only seconds after the spell rebounded of her shield.

Lavender was screaming because her own spell had rebounded off Hermione's shield and caught her robes on fire. Ron was quick to douse the flames before Lavender started screeching at her.

"I'm reporting this to McGonagall. You can kiss being Head Girl goodbye!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud at the other Gryffindor woman.

"You go right on ahead. Let me know how that works out for you. You're the one who cast a first year spell and I'm the one who cast a shield. In no way did I attack you. Your spell rebounded and hit you. Go tattle to the Headmistress. A good suggestion, though, would be to make sure that if you're going to attack someone, make sure you can beat them." Lavender growled in frustration before spinning on her heels and walking out. Hermione met Ron's eyes, which were widened and slightly fearful, and pointed towards the door.

"Get the fuck out." Ron didn't need to be told again. He turned and left the same way Lavender had. With a deep sigh, she turned to Harry.

"Thank you for walking me back. I really appreciate it. I really want to be alone right now." He nodded and came forward to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. There was slight pressure on the top of her head where he was pressing a kiss.

"Love you, 'Mi." She reached up and kissed his cheek before responding.

"Love you too, Harry." He gave her a sad smile and left the same way the other two before him had.

Hermione went to her room quickly and gathered all the clothes she would need for a few days, along with her textbooks and satchel. She shoved everything into her beaded bag and made sure to lock and ward her door before she left.

She kept her wand in her hand as she traversed the castle alone. It didn't take her long to make it to the seventh floor corridor that housed Barnaby the Barmy. It took her no time at all to pace three times and for a door to open. When she entered, it was an almost perfect duplicate of her room at Nott Manor. She was instantly comforted.

Without even bothering to unpack her beaded bag, she threw herself down on the bed, fully clothed, and let the sobs take over her. It was a long time after that that she was finally able to drift off into a troubled sleep.

A/N- Lordy, that chapter was so difficult for me to write and I have no idea why. Anyways, leave me your thoughts, they keep me motivated. Up next chapter, a Hogsmeade visit, a heart to heart with someone important, and an apology.

Love,

A


	28. Chapter 28

A/N- So...I received quite a few flames for the last chapter. I knew there would be some unhappiness due to the kiss, but I was not expecting for people to feel quite that strongly. If you find that you can't continue with the story because of that, I apologize. I didn't mean to turn anyone off the story. However, this is my story and I will continue to write it the way that I like. For those of you that didn't like the events but have faith in me as an author to fix it, my deepest thanks. You're the bomb. Still experiencing problems with fanfiction when it comes to reviews, but that really isn't anything new. For those I didn't respond to, I apologize once again. Anyways, enough of this business now, it's all so depressing. On a side note, there are only nine more chapters after this one, plus an epilogue. This is all up for change, however, though. You never know when I'll throw a curve ball in there, resulting in extra chapters. Onward now, to a new chapter.

Disclaimer: All hail JKR. Nothing about this story is mine. Haven't made a single knut off this labor of love either. Only in my wettest dreams.

Chapter 28

February 21, 1999

Draco was miserable. Hermione hadn't spoken to him in a week and it was complete torture. The Cruciatus Curse from his father and aunt had nothing on the pain he felt right now.

He sat at their end of the Gryffindor table next to Theo who had Ginny on his other side. Hermiome sat across from Ginny with Neville at her side, followed by Luna. The group as a whole was enthusiastic and lively. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and everyone had plans to go and get their minds off the school.

He knew from Theo that Luna and Neville would be scouring the woods along the path to Hogsmeade for some ridiculous animal. Ginny had made plans to go with Hermione to the bookstore and Honeydukes. Theo had told Draco that he was going with him to the quidditch shop, that he wasn't allowing him to sit at the castle and sulk. Draco could only snort to himself when he realized that if Theo knew why his sister was no longer speaking to him, he would want nothing to do with him. His mind drifted to when he had attempted to tell his best mate why he and Hermione were fighting.

*Flashback*

"Theo, I need to tell you -" Draco wasn't allowed to finish his sentence before Theo held up his hand to stop him.

"No. I don't want to know. Hermione already told me that she broke it off with you. She said she didn't want me to know what happened with you two because she didn't want to make me choose. I told her there would be no choice, that she would always win, but she was adamant. She doesn't want me to lose my best mate. If it's bad enough that she thinks I'll hate you over it, don't say anything. She'll instantly know if you tell me by how I act." Draco shook his head and he knew guilt was clouding his features.

"Mate, you need to know, I deserve for you to hate me. Please, just -" Theo cut him off again, his voice cold and angry.

"If you deserve it, then follow her fucking wishes. She still fucking loves you, she cries every fucking day. If you deserve my hate, do as she asks. I'm guessing you probably owe her that much." Draco hung his head in defeat.

"Alright. I won't say a word." Theo gave a curt nod and turned from him.

"So what do you fancy Ravenclaw's chances to be against Hufflepuff in the next match?" The subject had changed and Draco was left to marinate in his shame and guilt by himself.

*End of Flashback*

Draco watched as Hermione picked at the food on her plate. Her face lacked the animation that it usually held, her hair, while still clean, seemed to have lost it's shine, and there were dark circles under her eyes. He had spoken of his worry about her well-being to Theo, but his friend had quickly told him to not worry about Hermione, that she wasn't his to care for any longer. Draco had dropped the subject with Theo after that, but had still made sure to keep an eye on her during meals and in classes.

The six of them sat at the table for another half hour or so before Theo clapped Draco on the shoulder as he stood.

"Come on, mate, the quidditch shop is calling our name. I heard the Tornados released their latest player biographies last week. I want to see if it's available yet." Everyone flashed them a smile, even Hermione. He hadn't heard her voice much so it was surprising when she spoke.

"Have fun, boys. Be careful." Theo leaned over the table and kissed the top of her head.

"I think it would be more appropriate to tell you and Gin to be careful. Don't buy too many books." She chuckled softly before she dropped her gaze back to her plate.

Draco gave the table a wave before he started after Theo. When he finally caught up, Theo gave him a wide grin.

"We're gonna forget all the bullshite from this past week. Time for some fun." Draco could only shake his head and manage a small grin at his friend's enthusiasm.

-O-

Hermione pushed her fruit around in the bowl that she had served it into. She had managed a few bites of her porridge, but she really couldn't make herself eat any more. The past week had been miserable. The worst part was that she knew she was doing it to herself.

Draco had indeed been honest with Daphne. He had made it a point to tell her more than once that he was with Hermione. The woman had initiated the kiss between her and Draco. Draco hadn't even kissed her very long, not even ten seconds. She truly wasn't angry with him for what had happened.

He had tried to be faithful. He hadn't kissed Daphne. He had shoved her away from him in less than ten seconds. The truly hurtful part was that in those five seconds that he had kissed her, Draco had looked just as he always had. He had become the man that compared notes with Pucey on how to fuck Pansy when she had caught them in fifth year. If his old self resurfaced so easily, how could she believe a word he said about how he felt about her?

Therefore, she was sticking by her decision to end things with him. She didn't want to be with someone that she couldn't trust. It was true, Hermione trusted him to protect her, she trusted him to be her friend. He had proved to be an excellent friend to Theo over the years. However, she didn't trust him to not let his old self resurface. She couldn't and wouldn't be with someone who acted like Draco used to. She absentmindedly watched her brother and Draco leave for a moment before she turned to give the rest of her friends a reassuring smile.

"When you want to leave, Gin?" The redhead wiped her mouth with her napkin before she spoke.

"I'm ready when you are. Let's wait a few minutes though, that way we don't run into those two on the way. I know you don't want to be around Draco." Hermione nodded and shoved her plate and bowl away from her.

It was true, she didn't want to be around Draco. It hurt to be around him. She had refused to tell Ginny or Theo why she had ended things with Draco. The last thing she wanted were their looks of pity. She knew that with Lavender and Ron knowing it would eventually get out, but this gave her a little time to come to terms with the reality of it before she had to endure stares and laughter.

Theo had been thoroughly pissed when she wouldn't confide in him. Ginny had nodded and told Hermione that whenever she was ready to talk about it, she would be more than happy to listen. Hermione had been thankful for both their reactions, both showing they loved her in their own way, but had declined for the time being. Theo had stayed with her in the Room of Requirement for three nights, determined that he was going to take care of her. After that, Hermione had gone back to her room by means of Winky apparating her in from another part of the school. Nobody was any the wiser on where she was staying.

After ten minutes time, Ginny gestured for them to go. Both girls turned to wave to Neville and Luna as they made for the Entrance Hall. Hermione threw on her cloak as they walked out of the castle and made their way to the carriages. They ended up having to share their carriage with three Ravenclaw boys in their fourth year, which made for a quiet trip to Hogsmeade.

When they all left their carriage at the edge of Hogsmeade, Ginny checked the watch on her wrist. She turned to Hermione and gave her a bright smile.

"The bookstore doesn't open for another twenty minutes. Let's go sit by the Shrieking Shack until it opens. I need some fresh air." Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend but said nothing. Ginny hated the bookstore and Hermione always had to fight for her time there. Now she was just offering to go there first? Hermione knew her friend was up to something. However, she trusted Ginny so she linked arms with the younger girl and they made their way to the benches by the Shrieking Shack.

The pair took seats and stared out into the open field behind the abandoned shack. Ginny began rambling about things that Theo had told her about his childhood. It was so off the wall that Hermione was thrown for the first few minutes. It was when she heard a twig snapping behind her that she drew her wand and spun around, her wand instantly level with a man's throat. The older man gave a deep chuckle.

"Good reflexes, Lexi. Good to see you're on your toes." Hermione instantly lowered her wand and threw herself into her father's arms.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" He hugged her close and chuckled.

"I received a letter from Miss Weasley asking me to meet you here." Hermione turned to Ginny, the question clear in her eyes. The redhead gave her friend a sheepish smile.

"You've been upset for a week. I know when I'm really upset, my dad is the only one that can ever really cheer me up and make me feel better. Maybe your dad can make you feel better." Hermione wrapped her friend in a hug and muttered in her ear.

"Thank you." Ginny pulled away and gave them a wave.

"Send a patronus when you're ready to go back to the castle and one of us will come get you." She took off back towards the town, leaving father and daughter by themselves. Hermione turned towards her father and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's sit and you can tell me about why you're upset." Hermione heaved a deep sigh before she plopped down onto the bench next to her father.

"I broke up with Draco." Her father gave her a sharp look.

"Did he hurt you?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, not physically, he would never do that." Hermione took a deep breath and began to explain everything to her father.

The embarrassing details came first, how she was a virgin and she had told Draco that she wasn't ready. The expirimenting that she and Draco had been doing. It was the most awkward of subject matter, but Hermione wanted him to have a clear picture of just why she was upset. Then she moved on to the events of Valentines Day, the kiss, her fight with Ron and Lavender. She found that once she started, she couldn't stop. Everything that was bothering her just came out like word vomit, and by the end of the conversation, her cheeks were wet. However, she felt a million times better.

Her father held her close and didn't say a word during the entire time she spoke. Hermione could see that he was thinking hard about her words, but she appreciated that he didn't interrupt her. When she had been silent for a few minutes, her father sighed and began running his hand through her hair.

"So you aren't mad that he kissed her, you're mad because you caught a glimpse of the little twat he used to be?" Hermione shrugged.

"No, I'm mad he kissed her back. I'm furious. I just know that none of it was his fault because she kissed him. And yes, I'm mad because he was the same arse hole he used to be in that moment. I could see it." Theodore gave her a soft smile.

"You can't be mad at him for still having the same arse hole in him that he used to be. That version of himself is part of him and part of his past. You can't ask him to forget that person completely. You can be angry that that version of him hurt you, but not that he exists." Hermione started to speak but was quickly cut off.

"That would be like him being angry with you because you still have the swotty, know-it-all Gryffindor side of you from four years ago inside of you. Can you make that version of yourself disappear? Do you never boss him around or nag him to do better in his studies like you did to your friends in fifth year?" Hermione realized what he was saying. She still brought her fifth year self out sometimes. She knew she did. Draco never held that against her so she couldn't rightly hold it against him. Her father continued.

"As for the kiss, if he only kissed her for five seconds before he realized that she was kissing him, that's pretty good. It probably took him that long to realize exactly what was going on. The thing is, he shoved her away after that short of time and he didn't know that you were watching." Hermione was silent for a few minutes as she considered her father's words. When she spoke again, she was pensive.

"So I should just forgive him because he only kissed her for five seconds? My hurt feelings want to know why he kissed her back at all." Theodore began rubbing small circles into her back as he spoke.

"Fuck no. Do not let him get away with kissing her. You tell your brother and let him teach him a lesson. You make him grovel for ages until you know he's sincere. I know for a fact that Draco truly loves you, he's never acted like this before. However, you also have to train him not to do stupid shite to hurt you either." Hermione couldn't help the burst of laughter that bubbled up inside her.

"That is such a Slytherin answer. Did Mum ever do that to you, train you to treat her right?" Now it was her father's turn to laugh.

"Absolutely. She was usually very reserved and quiet, very obedient. I went to gentleman's club on Knockturn Alley before Lucius married Narcissa. She found out about it when I came home very drunk, bragging about the dances that the other women had given me." Hermione couldn't stop her mouth from falling open. Her father laughed at her expression.

"Oh your mother was my world, but all men are stupid. She taught me too. She waited until I passed out and stripped me naked. Levitated me outside into the rose garden and left me in the middle of all the bushes. Made sure to take my wand. We'll just say that when I woke up, I had to get out of all the rose bushes, and make my way naked back into the house. She locked me out of our room for a month and that was with me apologizing every single day." Hermione actually did burst into laughter at his story.

"It sounds like she had a bit of Gryffindor in her then. Sounds like something a lion would do." Her father laughed and kissed the top of her head as she leaned into his side.

"Well, you got it from somewhere and it sure wasn't from me." Hermione didn't speak for quite a few minutes. She simply enjoyed the time she was getting to spend with her father, just the two of them. She finally broke the silence when she heard voices far off in the distance.

"Thank you for coming, Daddy. I really do feel better. I'm glad Ginny owled you." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. He looked so much like Theo that it was unbelievable.

"I will always be there for you, Lexi. I will always be on your side. Just don't tell your brother I said that." Hermione laughed again and her heart felt light. Her father smiled at her.

"Send a patronus to your brother so he can come get you. I'm sure you're just dying to get to the bookstore or back to the library and I don't want you and Ginny by yourselves until we catch the rat bastards that are after you." She grinned and nodded, waving her wand in front of them. Her otter appeared, gamboling around them, while she gave it a message for Theo. Her father snorted once it swam off.

"An otter. I always assumed you would be a lioness or something. You do come across as the quintessential Gryffindor." The comment led them into a discussion about patronuses and how they correlated, if at all, with an animagus form. It was only minutes later when they heard approaching footsteps. Theo and Draco came into view, both with looks of surprise on their faces. Hermione spoke before either could ask a question.

"Ginny owled him to come meet me. She knew I needed someone to talk to." Her eyes flashed to Draco and she found that he was staring at the ground. Her father stepped forward and without a second thought, he swung and punched Draco right in the face. Hermione couldn't even react before Theodore had hit him a second time. Hermione had just gotten to their side when her father stepped back and looked at Draco.

"Don't you ever hurt her like that again. I don't give a fuck if she thinks it's your fault or not. If you expect to convince me that you love her, you better convince her." Draco wiped away the blood that was trickling from his nose before he raised his chin and nodded.

"Yes sir. I endeavor to do that for the rest of my life." Theodore nodded once, showing that he understood. Without another word, he turned and hugged Hermione once more. She was still slightly appalled that her father had hit Draco, but she didn't say anything.

"I love you, Lexi. If you ever need me, you just owl me and I'll be there." He released her and turned to Theo.

"Good to see you, Theo. Keep your eyes on your sister. Keep up the good grades." Without another word, Theodore was gone.

Hermione had wondered how her father could be so warm and loving to her, but almost cold to her twin. She had asked Theo once a few weeks after returning from the Christmas hols, and he had laughed at her.

"It's how fathers treat their sons in our social circle. I know that he loves me, I know that I make him proud. He's never said the words, but I always knew. With daughters, it's different. Most men still don't show the level of affection that he does, but it's more widely accepted. He shows you so much because you were taken and because of your past history together. He doesn't want you to doubt how he feels for you." Theo seemed completely fine with their father's parting words so she just left it alone. When she turned back to Theo and Draco, she grimaced at the continuous flow of blood.

"I'm so sorry he hit you. I didn't ask him to do that." To her surprise, Draco chuckled.

"I deserved it, you know I did. Frankly, it makes me feel better that someone finally did it. I'm not angry." She nodded and looked at the ground, unsure of what she was supposed to do now that the three of them were alone. She was surprised when Draco spoke again.

"May I please speak with you, Hermione? Please?" She sighed as she tried to decide if she was ready or not. Theo, however, made the choice for her when he spoke.

"You two need to talk, even if you don't get back together. I'll leave so you can have privacy. If you need me to walk you back, Princess, send another message." Hermione nodded and sat on the bench again and watched her brother wander off. Draco took the seat next to her but kept his hands to himself.

"I am so sorry for kissing Daphne. I didn't even really mean to. As soon as I realized what I was doing I shoved her off me. I feel so terrible for hurting you, for embarrassing you. None of that was ever my intention." Hermione felt her eyes prick with tears, but she blinked away the feeling.

"I know you didn't want to hurt me. I'm mad you kissed her, but I know she's the reason it happened, not you. I'm furious you didn't tell me that you weren't happy with me." Draco couldn't seem to help reaching out and taking her hand.

"Princess, I have never been happier. Sure, I want to be shagging you, I'd be barmy not to, but I'm not unhappy. Frankly, I'm scared to death that you would have made the decision to finally have sex with me and you would regret it. I never want that, I don't want you to regret doing that with me." Hermione scrubbed her face with her hands in frustration.

"Then why would you kiss her back like that? I could understand if it was just a couple seconds of kissing with no emotions, but you grabbed hold of her like you wanted to dominate her, like you wanted to possess her." Draco lowered his eyes when he spoke.

"When she kissed me, it threw me back to when I fucked her. She always wanted to be dominated. She got her jollies by me having complete control. The second I realized what I was doing I shoved her away from me." Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about this new piece of information.

"Is that something you like? Dominating girls?" Draco met her eyes with a wary look.

"There are a lot of things that I like. That I would love to try with you. I would never force you to do anything you didn't like." Hermione growled at his evasive answer.

"I'm trying to figure out what I have to live up to, I don't need your evasive shite right now." Draco looked horrified as he went to the ground in front of her so he could take both her hands in his.

"Princess, sweet Merlin. You don't have to live up to all those slags. You are perfect how you are. Even if we never did anything crazy in bed, you would still make me completely happy. You have no competition." Hermione sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed on it. She wasn't sure if she could believe his words, but he hadn't lied to her about anything else. He let her think in silence until she looked up and met his eyes.

"Can you ever forgive me, Hermione?" She smiled softly and looked at their joined hands.

"I forgive you, Draco. However, my father instructed me to make you grovel. Apparently, my mother made him walk through hell when he messed up." Draco burst out in laughter and rubbed the tops of her knuckles with his thumbs.

"If you take me back, I promise to never kiss another girl back for the rest of my life. I will carry your bag to every class for the rest of the year, spend however long you want in the library without complaint, I'll buy you a new piece of jewelry every single day, and I will let you stand up in front of the whole Great Hall and tell everyone I'm complete shite in bed." Hermione chuckled to herself at his words. She decided to see just how far she could push him.

"How about I don't tell the Great Hall that you're shite in bed and instead you donate five hundred thousand galleons to the war orphanage on Diagon Alley?" Draco leaned up and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't a deep kiss and it wasn't very long, but Hermione felt her heart stutter. When he pulled back, he smiled at her.

"Deal. I'll owl my barrister as soon as we return to the castle." Hermione mouth dropped before she started to stutter.

"I-I-i was ju-just ki-." Draco laughed and pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

"Too late now, Princess, we struck a deal. Very Slytherin of you, I might add." He began to direct them back towards the path to the castle. She pinched the skin on his side and glared at him.

"I was promised a book store visit. Either you or Ginny better come through." Draco threw his head back and laughed before he began steering them towards her favorite book store further down the street.

-O-

Draco felt fucking fabulous. Hermione had forgiven him and they were back together. He had no idea where she got her compassion or her ability to forgive, but he was grateful he was lucky enough to be on the receiving end of them.

His face throbbed where Theodore had hit him, but he wasn't angry. Not at all. He was thrilled that the older man had been able to make Hermione feel better and was over the moon that he had somehow brought Hermione around to forgiveness. He hadn't lied to her either, he would never kiss another girl for the rest of his life as long as she stayed with him.

He couldn't help but laugh when she tried to gauge how serious he was about forgiveness. Little did she know that he would have agreed to donate a million galleons if it meant that she would take him back. Not to mention, it was so inherently Hermione to get him to donate money to an orphanage for her forgiveness.

He didn't leave her side the whole time they were in the bookstore. She browsed for two hours while he made sure to browse in the same aisle. The pair made their way to checkout when the door to the shop opened and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass came through. They instantly shot Draco a smile when they saw him. However, when they realized Hermione was standing behind him, scowls crossed their aristocratic features. Daphne hid it quickly.

"Hey Drake, how have you been? I haven't seen you since Valentines Day. I know you liked my present." Draco could see Hermione cross her arms over her chest while she waited for the owner. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her forward next to his side before smiling.

"Daphne, I despise being called Drake. My name is Draco. If that kiss was your idea of a gift, you're even dumber than I thought you were. I told you, I'm with Hermione and you don't stand a chance. Just back off." Her face clouded over at his words. Her arms crossed over her chest as she spoke.

"You may think I don't stand a chance, but Daddy owled me yesterday and told me that he sent a contract to your father for me. We'll be wed by the end of the summer. Mother has already hired a wedding planner to help with all the boring details." Draco simply snorted at her words.

"Keep dreaming, Daphne. Your father was a fool for sending that contract to my father. Not only are they thrilled I'm happy, I'm with a Nott, their closest friends. Not to mention the fact that my father is no longer the patriarch of House Malfoy. I am. Therefore, I make all the decisions regarding the continuation of my House and the continuation of it lies with Hermione. So bugger off." Daphne and Astoria snorted at his words before turning to Hermione.

"You may have him now, Nott, but I'll win in the end. I always do. Did he tell you about our kiss? It was just like old times." Hermione snorted beside him.

"If you mean loose, fast, and a complete and total bad judgement call, then yes, I would agree with you." Daphne sneered.

"You just wait, you filthy blood traitor. In the end, you won't be the one staying with him." Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned towards the now-present shop owner.

"Whatever you say." Both girls continued into the shop while Draco and Hermione paid for their items and then left. It was halfway on their way back to the castle that Draco finally broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry for that. I never meant you any pain or embarrassment." Hermione merely shrugged. They were silent the rest of the way back to the Great Hall. The pair took their old seats next to each other. All their friends raised their eyebrows, but nobody commented on their new behavior which Hermiome felt oddly thankful for.

Everyone joined the conversation for this meal as it was centered around plans for graduation. Draco noticed that Hermione still didn't eat all of her food, but she managed to take a few bites. The pair dismissed themselves from the table and began to make their way to their dorms.

When they entered their common room, Hermione broke away to go to her own room. Deciding she had the right idea, Draco made his way to his own room to change into his pajamas. Only five minutes later, they were both seated on their couch, Draco with a package in his hands. she gave him a quizzical look when she saw it in his hands.

"It's your Valentines present a week late." She gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you, Drake. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you hated it." Draco chuckled.

"I love it when you call me that." She returned the smile he had shot her.

"Alright." She began to rip open the gift, eager to see what it was that he had gotten her. When she uncovered a goblin-made wand holster for her arm, she was overjoyed. Hermione had admired them the very first trip she had made to Gringotts with Theo and Draco. She met his gaze, gratitude clear in her eyes.

"You're welcome, before you even say it. I loved my gift also." She seemed pleased with his words so he complied when she handed him a book. Knowing exactly what she wanted, he pulled her head down into his lap and opened the book. His voice was clear as he read her three chapters.

Her breathing was even and her eyes closed when he finally stopped. He wriggled out from underneath her so he could lift her into his arms. Draco placed her in her bed carefully so as not to disturb her before he stripped off his own clothes and joined her in the bed.

Draco pulled her onto his shoulder and held her close before he let himself drift off into blissful sleep.

A/N- Welp, another chapter down. Leave me some reviews, y'all, they do so make me happy. I must return to real life now, thanks for remaining loyal readers.

Love,

A


	29. Chapter 29

A/N- You are all the bomb. So many wonderful reviews from you all and I loved them all. Sorry this chapter has been such a wait, but in the words of my six year old son, "It's been hotter than the devil's butthole." It's really hard to be motivated in the heat. Anyways, the new chapter is here even though nothing earth-shattering takes place. Just a nice normal chapter for those of you that don't like the drama.

Disclaimer: I don't own a durn thing. I wish the ideas were mine and that I made a fortune off of them, but no such luck. Maybe someday...

Chapter 29

March 1, 1999

Hermione felt guilty. Today was Ron's birthday and it was the first year since they were eleven that she hadn't bought him a gift. She refused to give in to her guilty feelings, however. He had broken their friendship once again and she would be damned if she was going to send him a gift. To be completely honest with herself, the Gryffindor wasn't sure she could forgive him again even after a heartfelt apology.

The situation had been getting out of hand since he had cheated on her. Ron didn't give two fucks about how anyone felt but himself, and he assumed that as long as he just continued to apologize, he would continually be forgiven. Back when she had no other friends, that may have happened. No longer though.

Hermione had come to the conclusion after the last fight with Draco over Daphne that she was tired of continually being the one who had to forgive her friends. Therefore, she had made the pact with herself that she was going to demand the respect that she knew she deserved.

Draco threaded his fingers through hers at the table using his other hand to push her porridge closer to her. Hermione turned up her nose as she shook her head. She didn't have much of an appetite that morning. What she really wanted was Tippy's porridge, but she couldn't make herself call her and ask for it special.

It was Friday, which meant Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration were their classes today. Bill had promised they would be working on something new, as had Professor Borrowman. Hermione wasn't sure what they were planning, but she hoped that it was challenging. She was happy she had come back to Hogwarts, but she could honestly say that she hadn't learned a thing that she didn't already know.

The conversation going on around her was the same as it always was. Arguments over quidditch and questions asked about homework were the commonplace discussion items. As usual, Hermione didn't participate in the quidditch talk. Theo Ginny, and Neville were currently discussing the merits of a stocky keeper versus those of a leaner one. Hermione had tuned them out almost immediately.

Draco was surprisingly quiet. True to his word, the day after she had accepted his apology, he had his barrister issue a draft for half a million galleons to the war orphanage on Diagon Alley. In addition to that, he had also had the older man set up a fund at Hogwarts for muggleborns who couldn't afford the tuition and supplies.

He had been much more solicitous of her in the days past. She knew he still felt guilty so she didn't say anything when he became overwhelming. He wasn't the only one either. Theo had taken their father's words to heart. When Draco wasn't with her, Theo was.

A nudge from Draco drew her out of her thoughts and made her realize that breakfast was over and the other students were starting to head for class. She smiled at him and allowed him to pull her out of her seat. They linked hands as they walked beside Theo and Neville, talking quietly as they made their way through the corridors. Neville asked the question she had been wondering about earlier.

"Wonder what Professor Weasley is going to teach us today? He said it was new." Hermione could see the excitement on his face and she couldn't help but think about just how far Neville had come. Gone was the shy, pudgy boy that took a month's worth of D.A. lessons to master the disarming spell. Before her now was a confident man, baby fat completely gone with a dangerous looking scar across his cheek, that was one of the best students in Defense. Harry would be prouder than she was. Draco shrugged beside her.

"Who knows? Honestly, I don't think it will be too new to any of us. There isn't much on the syllabus that we haven't been forced to learn." Neville tilted his head to the side and hmmphed.

"True enough. Guess we'll just have to wait and see." The foursome made their way into the classroom and took their usual seats at the front. Hermione knew that Theo, Draco, and Neville hated sitting at the front, but they did it to be with her because she refused to sit anywhere else. The rest of the eighth years filed in and took their seats, most waiting patiently for Bill to arrive.

It wasn't five minutes later that Bill came through the door and Hermione could hear the collective sigh of every female in the classroom. He was still the heart throb of Hogwarts and most of the girls were actively in love with him. Hermione could only roll her eyes at the adoration for someone she considered a brother. Bill wasted no time in starting their lesson.

"Today, we're going to begin our work on patronuses. I know some of you have experience with them, but I'm sure that there are some of you that need practice on them. Now who can tell me exactly what a patronus is?" There were several hands that went up so Hermione didn't bother to raise her hand.

Personally, she had struggled with the patronus spell when Harry had taught them in fifth year. She never struggled with spells and the fact that she had to actively work to get this one to work in the beginning had frustrated her. It had taken her three meetings before she had finally produced her adorable little otter.

She remembered casting the spell during the long hours she would spend on watch while they had been on the run just so her otter would appear and keep her company. However, she hadn't cast the spell since the Final Battle and she could honestly say that she was looking forward to it.

Bill lectured on the charm for an hour and she and her friends all took dutiful notes to study later down the road for their N.E.W.T.s. He split the class into pairs and bid them to practice. Bill never paired her with Draco or Theo in his class since he considered himself a good enough professor to keep her safe while paired with others.

Today, Theo was paired with Padma Patil, Draco with Parvati Patil, Neville with Ernie McMillan, Seamus with Adrian Pucey, Dean with Greg Goyle, and Hermione with Marcus Flint. Hermione still stood next to Draco in her line but faced Marcus. She watched as pairs down the line started to cast their patronuses.

Padma's parakeet fluttered around Theo's head, reminding Hermione of Ron's owl Pig. Theo produced a perfect grizzly bear that veered over and tried to attack Seamus. The whole class laughed when Seamus started waving his wand and trying to back away from the spectral animal.

Draco's dragon swooped through the air before landing in front of Hermione and nuzzling her leg. Parvati waved her wand and nothing happened. Her face scrunched together and she cast the spell again, her peacock flowing out of her wand to strut around the room.

Neville's lion, Ernie's boar, and Seamus' monkey all appeared as their turns came. When it came to Pucey, he waved his wand and a hyena appeared and ran at Hermione, eyes wild and teeth bared. She no longer thought it was funny when Seamus had backed away from Theo's grizzly. She knew that the hyena couldn't hurt her, and she didn't run, but there was no denying the rush of fear that went through her at the sight. The hyena appeared to be chewing on her leg when he finally disappeared.

The room was silent as Draco stepped closer to Hermione and Pucey just sent her a smirk. If he had been trying to unnerve her Hermione hated to admit that it worked.

Dean's gazelle appeared and attempted to graze on the stone floor of the castle. Goyle cast the spell a handful of times, producing a silver mist, before his last spell took and a huge gorillia came out of his wand. Hermione wondered if anyone else realized the irony in the least intelligent person she knew producing a patronus of one of the most intelligent animals on the planet.

It was her and Marcus' turn, and Hermione motioned for the Slytherin to go first. His wand waved through the air and a fox appeared before him, only to cross over to Hermione and delicately sniff her leg before disappearing. It still made her nervous, but not in the same way the outright attack of Pucey's hyena on her person.

When it was Hermione's turn, she waved her wand as the rest of them had and watched as her otter emerged from her wand tip and gambled around the room before racing around Draco and Theo, playfully flipping in the air like it was doing flips in the water. When the lovable creature disappeared, Bill came forward, hands on his hips.

"Every single one of you produced a patronus. Have you all done this charm before?" Dean nodded and spoke.

"Harry taught all but the Slytherins in the D.A. fifth year." Bill chuckled.

"I remember one of the twins saying something about the D.A. Anyone want to actually explain what it was?" Neville is the one who chuckled now.

"Well, it was Hermione's idea. Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything so we all met secretly and had Harry teach us defense. We called it the D.A. Stood for Dumbledore's Army." Now Bill laughed outright.

"Why am I not surprised that Miss Nott was behind something that involved learning?" Hermione felt herself color slightly at his words. She knew that he didn't mean his words in a bad way, but it still embarrassed her that he was pointing out her swotty ways. If only she could get away with telling the whole class that he was just as big of a nerd as she was.

Since the class needed no practice and there was nothing else left on the lesson plan, Bill let them go early, making them promise to stay out of trouble. Hermione wasn't entirely sure if the other students would abide by his words, but she planned to go by the library to check out the supplemental reading that she would need for the next week in potions. After they had gathered their belongings and headed out of the classroom, Hermione tugged on Draco's arm with a smile, dragging him up the staircase the came out closest to the library. She heard his faint groan, but she just smiled to herself and continued on.

-O-

Draco really didn't want to go to the library, but he followed his girlfriend good-naturedly. There was no way he was going to let her out of his sight if he could help it.

He watched her hips sway in front of him and he couldn't keep his cock from twitching. His mind went to just two nights before.

*Flashback*

Draco climbed into the bed behind Hermione, instantly enveloped in her warmth. She had gone to bed an hour earlier and he had wanted to finish his Arithmancy essay. He had pulled himself up against her only for her backside to grind against him, nestling his cock right between her cheeks. He sighed heavily and buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, taking in the peaches and cherry blossom smell of her hair. Her voice was scratchy when she spoke.

"Mmm, you feel good." She was wearing a tank top and a simple pair of pink lace panties. He traced his hand down her belly so his fingers could slide inside her knickers and find her clit. His fingers rubbed insistent circles around her pleasure pearl, the arousal coating his fingers. Her arse ground into his cock harder as she rode his hand, her breathy sighs and quiet moans making him even harder.

Draco slipped two fingers inside her, rubbing the spongy spot inside her that always made her moan. It was minutes later that pleasure overcame her, her pussy tightening around his fingers, trying to draw them in further. Her moans were music to his ears.

He finally stilled his hand when she went lax and quiet beside him. She turned in his arms and gave him a small grin before she reached down and into his silk boxers to wrap her tiny hand around his cock. Draco couldn't help the inward gasp as she began to stroke him.

Her motions were no longer hesitant. She had learned over the months what he enjoyed and that he loved her hands on him. Her hand continued it's pumping motion for only minutes before Draco felt himself stiffen further before spilling himself all over her hand.

This was the last thing he had expected when he came to bed, but he wasn't about to complain about an impromptu sexual encounter with the woman he loved. When his breathing had slowed and his wand had cleared away the mess, Hermione snuggled into his side and wrapped her arm around his chest before falling back asleep. Draco smiled into her hair before kissing her forehead and letting sleep take him under.

*End of Flashback*

The pair entered the library together and Draco let her lead him to the potions section. His mind wandered to their Defense class while she browsed for whatever book she needed.

He wondered if he should worry about how Pucey's hyena had reacted to Hermione. Your patronus was guided by your emotions unless you had a specific message to send to someone. His had nuzzled Hermione because he loved her more than anything. Theo's had went after Seamus because he couldn't stand the Irish git because he gave his sister a hard time. The fact that Pucey's patronus wanted to harm Hermiome was worrying. In his opinion, it was a sure indictator that Pucey wanted to do Hermione harm.

Hermione pulled him out of his thoughts when she turned back to him with a smile on her face.

"I've got the book I needed. Are you ready for lunch?" He smiled at her and nodded, holding his arm out for her to walk into. She happily went into his embrace and leaned into him for the warmth he could only assume.

The pair quickly checked out the book she wanted and started down the corridor for the staircase so they could make their way to the Great Hall. Hermione hummed softly to herself as they walked and he rejoiced that she was so happy in his presence.

They took their usual seats in the Great Hall where Theo and Neville were giving the details of their defense class to Ginny and Luna. Everyone seemed a little worried when they waxed on about Pucey's hyena, but Draco was determined to not contribute and worry Hermione anymore. He knew that she was already wary of Pucey. There was no need to make it worse.

After the group of friends had had their fill of the soup and sandwiches offered for lunch, the four of them headed towards Transfiguration while Ginny and Luna headed for Care of Magical Creatures. Once again, the group of friends headed to the front of the class and took their usual seats. Draco hated sitting in the front because it only drew more attention to him and made him feel like an insufferable swot, but he did it because he knew Hermione would sit there regardless.

Professor Borrowman swept in, robes billowing somewhat reminiscent of Professor Snape, but not quite. He made his way to the chalkboard and gave the class a pleasant smile as he started speaking.

"Today's lesson is over human self-transfiguration. You will all be attempting to turn yourselves into an animal. This is very advanced magic that requires all your concentration and focus." The Transfiguration professor lectured for an hour and a half on all the ways that they could injure themselves and how they would need the help of another to return to their original forms.

Hermione had no worries, Draco assumed. The girl was without a doubt the most talented witch he had ever seen and it wouldn't surprise him if she managed a complete transfiguration on her first try. When Professor Borrowman called for a volunteer to go first, Neville half raised his hand with a smile on his face

"Hermione will go first. She likes to show us how to do it right." Draco knew that the Gryffindor wasn't trying to embarrass his friend. He truly just wanted to see her perform the spell first. Everyone knew that Transfiguration was Hermione's best subject.

Hermione stood next to Professor Borrowman and swished her wand at herself, eyes open and a slight smirk on her face. Before his eyes, he watched his girlfriend shrink down into a lean and muscled lioness. She prowled the classroom while most of the students applauded her. When she had made it back up the front, she changed back into herself. The professor had a grin on his face a mile wide.

"Miss Nott, that was truly excellent. Was that your first time with the spell?" Her eyes lowered and that's when Draco knew that it was indeed not her first time. When she spoke, her voice was sheepish.

"No, Professor. I taught myself over the holidays." His eyes widened at her words.

"You taught yourself? How many times did you have to have someone fix yourself?" Hermione cracked an embarrassed grin.

"Just once but the person who had to help me will never let me live it down." The older man blinked comically before he spoke.

"Just once is quite the feat, Miss Nott. It took me five times before my first successful transformation." Hermione shrugged a little before she headed back to her seat. Draco patted her thigh when she retook her seat.

Personally, Draco struggled with Transfiguration so he didn't think that he would be able to master the spell. Hermione had to fix Theo seven times and Draco ten before they finally managed to turn themselves into snakes. It had taken Hermione explaining how to direct their focus to get them to successfully transform.

Neville wasn't able to transform, as was the rest of the class. By the time the class was over, the expressions on the class was grim and discouraged. Draco watched as Hermione patted Neville on the arm.

"Don't worry, Nev, I'll work with you. You'll have it down by next week." He nodded glumly and Draco knew how he felt. He felt so stupid in Transfiguration every single class. The only reason he had completed the transformation today was because of Hermione.

The foursome made their way to the Great Hall and took their seats at the end of the Gryffindor table. Fish and chips appeared before them and Draco watched Hermione dig in with gusto. She still didn't eat near enough to gain any weight, but she did manage to keep what she had on.

The conversation turned to the Transfiguration class they had just left. Ginny and Luna had already had the class and both had failed miserably at it. Hermione shared her way of focusing and everyone vowed to get together over the weekend and practice together in the Room of Requirement.

After dinner, Draco led Hermione back to their common room so they could relax for the night. Hermione had started to sniffle at dinner and she had said that she wanted to get plenty of rest so she didn't get sick.

Each Head student made their way to their own rooms so they could change into their pajamas. Draco didn't bother with a shirt anymore now that he knew the Dark Mark didn't bother Hermione. He slipped into silk pajama pants that rode low on his hips. It was no surprise that he had beat Hermione and was waiting patiently for her when she emerged in a camisole and shorts that were almost nonexistent.

The couple sat together on the couch for two hours, both silently doing their own reading, until Draco finally broke the silence with what he was sure would be a controversial question.

"When are you going to tell me about the war?" Hermione glanced up and him and set her book aside before crawling into his lap.

"I know it isn't fair of me to ask you since you've already shared so much, but can I have just a little longer? I need to tell Harry I'm going to tell you. I owe him that much at least." Draco had expected the answer to be far worst so he was thrilled with her answer.

"That's just fine, Princess." She gave him a wide smile before she kissed him soundly.

The pair read for another hour before Hermione sneezed and declared that she needed to get some rest. Draco followed her to bed, long past the pretense of going to his own bed. He pulled Hermione to him, her back to his chest, and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist, his hand curling around her breast. Hermione shifted against him a couple times in order to get comfortable before she finally heaved a sigh and whispered to him in the dark.

"I love you, Drake." He kissed the back of her head and squeezed her breast just once.

"Love you too, Princess." It didn't take long for her to drop off and Draco was happy to say that he wasn't far behind her.

A/N- Short chapter, nothing exciting, and you waited forever. So sorry! I promise to try to do better! Leave me your thoughts, they do keep me motivated even though the long wait isn't very much proof. Next up, long awaited war talk and some sexy time!

Love,

A


	30. Chapter 30

A/N- Thank the Lord summer is coming to an end. As much as I love it, it's always so crazy busy. Now that school is starting, however, my daughter is now in volleyball and cheer so it'll be busy in new ways. Y'all are lucky I now work night shift and can write a little in my down time, haha. Thanks for being patient, I really do appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 30

March 18, 1999

Hermione was nervous. Today was the day. There was no putting off telling Draco the truth about her war experiences any longer.

Hermione had sent a lengthy letter to Harry telling him that she wanted to come clean about their experiences together to Draco and the answer that she had received in turn wasn't the nicest. Harry had been livid that she wanted to spread the information about horcruxes and Hallows to people that had been on the dark side. This had in turn sparked a rather hateful reply from Hermione to the man that she had considered her brother for seven years. She refused to stand aside while Harry spoke against Draco's character. She had wrote him back and told him that if that was his only reason for disagreeing, he could just stuff it because he should trust her judgement. That had been three days ago and Hermione had taken his silence on the subject to mean that he had no better argument against her telling Draco the whole truth.

The only class that they had today was Charms and Hermione had every intention of coming clean to Draco after that. He had no idea that she was planning on taking him for a walk by the Black Lake so they could spend hours there under a blanket while she poured out her heart and soul to him.

Hermione had hopes that he would take her history well. However, she wasn't counting on it. She had gone to only one victory party after the war at the insistence of Kingsley and she had gotten entirely too drunk. The Head Girl had poured every single detail out to the dark-skinned man while crying into his shoulder. The older man had been instantly enraged and Hermione hadn't been entirely sure why.

She had wondered at his reasons, of course. At the time, there had been nothing that she wanted to know more. However, when Kingsley had swore at her and said that if Albus Dumbledore hadn't been dead already, he would have gladly murdered him, Hermione steered away from the subject at all times and tried her best to keep it that way. Her only guess was that Dumbledore hadn't put his trust in the Order, therefore causing school children to carry out the dangerous task. In her opinion, it was a logical assumption.

When Hermione felt Draco's hand on her thigh, she gave his hand a squeeze and a smile in comfort, a physical way of telling him that she was fine. Breakfast was in full swing and their group of friends was no different. They were all bickering over what assignments were due and who had the right answers to the assigned questions. It was during a lull in conversation that Hermione leaned into Draco's chest.

"Can we meet outside after Charms? I want to tell you everything." Draco's eyes flew to hers as if he instantly knew the meaning behind her words. He gathered her closest hand in his and brought her knuckles to his lips.

"Absolutely, Princess. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Hermione continued to listen to her friends argue over school work and quidditch, small smile on her face when she realized how blessedly normal it was. That was all she had wanted this year. A normal year. Even though there were definetly other factors going on to make it highly unusual, it was small moments like these that did make her feel like she was just any normal teenager trying to finish up her schooling.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by the sounds of people standing. Everyone around the Great Hall was standing from the table, indicating that it was time to head for class. Draco smiled down at her, showing her that he knew she had been off in her own little world.

True to his word, Draco shouldered her satchel as well as his own as they began to make their way to the Charms classroom. Hermione laced her fingers with his and swung their hands like she would have in a different time where life was infinitely less complicated.

The pair took their regular seats in Charms, Theo on her other side and Neville seated next to him. The four of them all had their parchment and quills out, ready for whatever it was that Professor Flitwick had decided to teach today.

While waiting, Hermione's mind drifted to her friends that were no longer at Hogwarts. Harry seemed to be excelling at his auror classes. He had written and told her that he was top of all his classes except for Specialty Potions. He had confided in her that Ron's grades had dropped considerably since all the drama in his life had cropped up, but he was still passing. Kingsley seemed disappointed in the redhead, but there wasn't much Hermione could do about it. Eventually, Ron would have to learn how to succeed in life and that meant hard work.

Hermione had received an array of letters from the Weasleys since New Years and she was happy to see that they would always consider her a part of their family. George had written her once a week, enumerating the difficulties he had running the shop by himself. He had always been the Charms expert while Fred had been in charge of Potions. It had been in one of his letters that he had begged Hermione for help in the way of consultation.

George had offered her substantial pay to help him out when he needed it, saying that Fred would want only the best to help George if he wasn't available. Hermione, of course, couldn't refuse and was now helping George with an invisibility potion in her spare time.

He had also confided in her that he was going to buy himself a house. There was no chance of him ever returning to the flat above the shop because that had been a special place for himself and Fred. He was also growing increasingly annoyed with Molly trying to set him up on dates and marry him off. Apparently, George had began seeing Angelina Johnson a month or so ago and he didn't want Molly to know until he knew for sure that it was a serious thing.

Charlie's letters were always lively and full of good cheer. He had been upset at first that he could no longer tame the dragons, but he had discovered that as a trainer, he had less dangerous jobs with more pay. The fact that the Romanian girls saw his limp and instantly fell into bed with him probably helped matters too. Charlie had always embarrassed Hermione with his lack of filter, his ability to not care how what he said was taken by those around him. As she had grown used to Charlie, now she couldn't picture being around him without hearing about the latest shags in his life.

Professor Flitwick entering the room drew Hermione out of her thoughts. She had no idea what he was planning on teaching, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be anything new for her. Draco sighed next to her when the chalk began writing on the board in the front of the room.

Vanishing Spell

Hermione groaned inwardly. She had mastered this spell at the beginning of her sixth year. There was no way that she needed any practice with it. She could tell by the looks on Theo and Draco's faces they felt the same way.

However, being the good student that she was, Hermione took diligent notes if for no other reason than to have to study for her N.E.W.T.s. She almost wished that she could just take the damn things because her classes were beginning to frustrate her in that she never learned anything new. It seriously made her wonder if she had made the right decision by coming back to Hogwarts. She snapped back to attention when the students were all split into pairs so they could practice.

Hermione was unhappy to find herself paired with Adrian Pucey. Neville was with Parvati, Theo with Ernie McMillan, and Draco with Pansy. She moved to the area where they would be demonstrating, trying to keep close to Draco. His hands never left her, and Hermione was sure that he could feel the tension rolling off of her.

One by one, each student was given a bracelet to wear for their partner to vanish. Theo vanished Ernie's bracelet with no problem. Draco vanished Pansy's bracelet wandlessly and silently. Neville struggled the first couple times, but managed it on his third try. Pansy and Parvati struggled, eventually getting on their sixth and seventh tries.

The rest of the class didn't seem to have any problems. Dean and Seamus, Goyle and Flint, all of them got the spell correct with only a couple tries. When it came to Hermione, she swished her wand and silently made Pucey's bracelet disappear. Draco kissed the side of her head before the class turned to Pucey. Hermione knew something bad was going to happen when the Slytherin winked at her.

He waved his wand, spoke the incantation, but the bracelet remained on her wrist. Her panties, however, were gone. Before Hermione could even react, Professor Flitwick spoke, his tone jovial.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Mr. Pucey, just give it another try." The Slytherin's wand was already swishing and Hermione felt her bra disappear. Before he could wave his wand again, Hermione lunged forward and grabbed Pucey's wand.

It took him by surprise so it was simple for Hermione to rip his wand from his grip and throw it across the room. Fury passed over Pucey's features and he went to grab for Hermione's wand, but she was too quick for him. Instead of allowing him to take her wand, she flung it behind her and punched Pucey as hard as she could in the nose, blood spurting everywhere.

Suddenly, Hermione felt arms wrap around her and yank her backwards. There was shouting from all around the room, but the one that stood out the most was the shrill squeaking of Professor Flitwick. Draco (who's arms had pulled her back) was whispering words in her ear that she couldn't understand over the noise. The tiny professor stepped forward, hands on his hips, and began yelling at her. Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Pucey behind him spitting up blood.

"Miss Nott, what is the meaning of this!? Attacking another student is completely unacceptable. What do you have to say for yourself?" Hermione was ready to explode she was so furious. She snatched Draco's wand from his hand and waved it around them so the rest of the class wouldn't hear. When the silencing charm was in place, she let her fury loose, not caring in the slightest that she was going to end up in detention for life.

"I am completely justified in attacking that sneaky prick. Not only did he vanish my knickers, you told him to have another go before I could say a word. The second time he vanished my bra. I will always stand up for myself against fucking arseholes like him so you should both be happy I only punched him instead of using my wand." Hermione felt Draco's arms tighten around her at her words.

It was at this inopportune moment that Pucey smirked at the pair and Draco lunged forward. At the last second, however, Theo and Neville jumped forward to hold him back. It was at this point that Professor Flitwick gave up. An explosion boomed out of his wand, bringing the whole room to silence.

"Class is dismissed! Mr. Pucey, Miss Nott, and Mr. Malfoy, you will all remain behind to speak to me." Theo didn't look happy with the situation, but he gathered his things nonetheless. When the classroom was empty, Professor Flitwick turned to Hermione.

"Pull your shirt to the side." Hermione was confused as to why he was asking this, but promptly did as she was asked. He was getting ready to speak when the door banged open and the Headmistress came striding in.

"I had two students come tell me that I needed to come be present for this discussion. They said the Head Girl had attacked a fellow student." Hermione nodded confidently.

"I did attack Pucey. I punched him in the face. He was supposed to vanish this stupid bracelet and instead he vanished my knickers and bra. Professor Flitwick was encouraging him to have another go so I hit him before I ended up naked." Headmistress McGonagall's eyes flashed with fury. The older woman pulled Hermione a few paces away and waved her wand, creating a ward that nobody could see through.

"Show me that you aren't wearing a bra or knickers." Hermione was thankful that nobody else could see. She unbuttoned her shirt far enough that her old professor could see that there was no bra crossing her chest. When her shirt was buttoned up again, she lifted the side of her skirt clear to her waist, showing that she most certainly didn't have any knickers on. The Headmistress nodded and waited until Hermione had lowered her skirt to wave the ward away. When they rejoined the men, Headmistress McGonagall spoke firmly.

"A month of detention with Mr. Filth should teach you a lesson, Mr. Pucey. I would suggest keeping a good distance from Miss Nott in the future. You may not be so lucky next time." Hermione felt a little better after the Headmistress' edict. Pucey turned away in a huff and stormed out of the room leaving Hermione and Draco with the two professors. Professor Flitwick stumbled over his words as he finally turned to Hermione.

"Miss Nott, I apologize for jumping to conclusions. I should have known that you would have a very good reason for assaulting another student. I would never have dreamed that Mr. Pucey would stoop so low." Even though Hermione was not feeling very charitable at the moment, she gave him a tight smile and nodded.

"I accept your apology, Professor. You didn't know what was happening." After a few more words spoken to the Head students, they were both dismissed with no punishments. This surprised Hermione; she had at least assumed she would receive a day or two of detention.

As the pair moved through the corridors, they decided to stop in the Great Hall and let Theo and Neville know that everything was fine. As soon as Theo spotted Hermione, he jumped up and pulled her into his arms.

"Is everything alright? What did that fuckface do to you?" Hermione chuckled softly into his chest.

She explained to their friends exactly what had occurred during Charms class. Theo had instantly stood to head over to the Slytherin table, but Neville once again stepped in and stopped him. Her brother had grumbled to himself that he shouldn't have stopped Draco in the classroom.

After Theo was settled down, Hermione kissed him on the cheek and announced to everyone that she and Draco were going to go spend time together down by the Black Lake. They were waved off good-naturedly, and Hermione sent her friends one last smile before she dragged Draco out of the Great Hall.

They were silent as they made their way to Hermione's favorite tree by the Black Lake. Their fingers were laced together and Hermione was humming softly. Draco smiled at her, seemingly happy that she was so content.

When they reached their destination, Hermione waved her wand and conjured a blanket for them to sit on. Once the pair was settled, Draco leaned against the tree trunk and Hermione settled against his chest, Hermione sighed and gathered her strength, trying to decide where to start.

-O-

Draco wrapped his arms around the love of his life to keep the chill from the spring air from making her cold. He felt her sigh against him before she started.

"I always knew that I was different from my parents, from the other children. I never knew what was different or why nobody liked me, but I just always knew I didn't belong."

Draco listened to her for hours while she enumerated her adventures through the years. He couldn't believe that she and the idiot twins had found the philosopher's stone in just their first year. He was horrifield to learn that she had been petrified by the basilisk in their second year while she was on her way to Potter to tell him how to fight the serpent.

The stories went on and on, from escaped convicts, werewolves, dementors, dragons, enchanted eggs, to killer mazes. Hermione told him how Potter and his pet Weasel fought through the first half of their fourth year and she had been caught in the middle. He held her while she cried about being alone and friendless in her third year because her friends had ditched her.

As the sun started to sink lower in the sky, Hermione told him about following him through his sixth year and the aftermath of Dumbledore's death. He could feel her joy for Professor Lupin and his cousin Nymphadora being in love and the love shared between Bill and Fleur.

He discovered just what exactly a horcrux was and why she and her friends were hunting them. She shared what life was like on the run wearing an evil locket that made you want to lash out at everything good in your life. He had been astounded to learn that there were six horcruxes, completely explaining the Dark Lord's descent into madness.

Draco finally learned why the Weasel had left Potter and Hermione. The weeks that had gone by while they both mourned the loss of their friend, the terrifying encounter with Nagini on Christmas had come and gone. Finally, he heard how Potter had followed a doe patronus to a pond and he tried to rescue the Sword of Gryffindor from it's depths. Weasel had come along, using a device from Dumbledore's to find her, and saved Potter and Sword.

She recounted their stop at the Lovegood house and how the Hallows played into the story. Her stay at his home with Bellatrix and the subsequent rescue of herself and her friends by Dobby the house elf. He couldn't help but laugh at her story about the Gringott's break in and the great escape on the back of a dragon.

Her story turned to the Final Battle and how she watched so many of her friends die. Her father's attack, kissing Fred on the cheek when he rescued her, the diadem that Vincent Crabbe had actually destroyed by casting fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement.

Finally, he was floored to hear that she offered to go to the Forbidden Forest with Potter when he realized that he was also a horcrux and needed to die. He was so proud of her when she told him that she had faced off with Bellatrix during the Final Battle, even though Ginny and Luna had to jump in and help her.

When he heard that Hermione had been the one to kill Greyback because he was attacking Lavender, he seriously wanted to break the stupid slag's neck. This was put on the back burner when he learned that Potter had indeed died in the Forbidden Forest, by Voldemort's hand no less.

It felt like a huge fairy tale when Hermione revealed that possessing all three Hallows had been the reason that Harry had been able to come back from the dead. His heart had stuttered to a stop when he learned that he had been the true Master of the Elder Wand until Potter had disarmed him at the Manor.

She told him about Theo trying to kill her, the aftermath of the Battle that he hadn't been there for because he had been taken to Azkaban for holding until his trial. The funerals, when she found out the Grangers were dead, the loneliness she felt. He learned that she and George had been each other's support during those months and that she had been considering a return to Hogwarts when she had been attacked in the alley.

It was dark when she finally went quiet and Draco completely understood why she had been leery to tell him everything. The information she had given him could set up another dark wizard to take over their world. He had long since conjured a blanket for them to wrap around themselves so she snuggled in close to him. The silence was broken by her tentative voice.

"Are you angry?" He bent and pressed a kiss to her neck before he spoke.

"Why would I be angry with you, Princess?" She shrugged against him and snuggled further back into his chest.

"King made me go to a victory party with him. I ended up drinking way too much fire whiskey with him and he got the whole story out of me. We hadn't told him about the horcruxes or the Hallows, we had simply told him that we had found a way to make Voldemort mortal. Anyways, when I finally came clean with the whole story, I was almost sober. Kingsley was so angry. He ranted for I don't even know how long and swore at me. He said that if Dumbledore hadn't already been dead, he would have murdered him himself." Draco shifted his girlfriend so she was sitting sideways across his lap.

"I know exactly why Kingsley was angry. He didn't portray it in a good way, but I know exactly what happened." He sighed before he went on.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt loves you like you were his daughter. He saw exactly what had happened in your true story to him. He saw that not only had Dumbledore manipulated the whole of the Order to do exactly as he wanted even though he knew it was wrong, like keep Harry completely in the dark your fifth year, he had manipulated you and your friends and made you believe that you were the only ones capable of destroying the horcruxes. Sure, it was probably mandatory that Potter be there to help identify the same darkness that was in him and for the parseltongue to open some of them, but there was no need for you three to do it alone. Kingsley, Professor Lupin, or even Professor Weasley would have been a huge help. Kingsley realized that Dumbledore sent the three of you out to slaughter. Finding out that Dumbledore had also kept the fact that Harry would have to die from you all until the end telling absolutely nobody but Snape, was a betrayal in itself in his eyes." Hermione was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke.

"When you put it all like that, I'm a little confused how Dumbledore was a Gryffindor. Seems more like something a Slytherin would do." Dracoon couldn't hold back the bark of laughter at her words. He had always thought that the old coot would have made a far better snake than lion. He kissed the side of her head and gestured for her to get up.

"Come on, we better go inside before the professors think we're missing. We've been out here for ages." She chuckled at his words and climbed out of his lap. Draco was beyond stiff from sitting in the same position for so long but all in all, it had been worth it.

Draco nudged the conjured blankets with his magic and they unravelled back into nothingness. The pair slowly made their way back to the castle, somewhat surprised that there was nobody out and about in the corridors.

When they reached their common room, they separated and Draco went to his room to put on his customary silk pajama pants. He really didn't know why he bothered because he almost always ended up either naked or in his boxers. Hermione hadn't emerged from her room yet so he just took it upon himself to go on ahead into her room.

When he pushed the door open, he was met with the sight of his beautiful girlfriend completely naked. She was rummaging through her drawer for pajamas, he was sure, but he had no intention of actually letting her get them on her body. He came up behind her and his mouth descended on her should, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to the skin there.

Her hands instantly stilled and her head tilted to the side, granting him more access to her neck. His teeth joined his lips and left sharp little nips to the sensitive skin from her ear to her collarbone. Hermione turned in his arms so she could pull his mouth to hers, whimpers escaping her mouth when his took possession of hers forcefully.

Draco snogged her viciously, not letting her have even the tiniest amount of control. His tongue plundered her mouth mercilessly and he could tell when she became mindless with need because her knees buckled and her arms went around his neck to wrap in his hair.

Draco had his hand buried in her hair, holding her head exactly like he wanted so he could do exactly as he pleased to her. It still thrilled him that he could count on Hermione being in complete control in every other aspect of her life, but she so easily handed over the reins to him in a sexual sense.

Draco guided her to the bed, pushing her down roughly onto her back so his mouth could continue it's sweet torture on her skin. His lips found her breasts and his mouth tugged at the peaks roughly. His hand slid down to play with her folds, a gasp escaping her lips.

The Slytherin slowly began to circle around her nub knowing exactly how mindless it made her. Her hips came off the bed when he gave her sensitive flesh a sharp pinch. He released her nipple with a wet pop and started to kiss his way down her belly. He had just inserted two fingers inside her when her sweet voice registered in his mind.

"Drake, I want more. I want you inside me." His head snapped up to meet her eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't ever want you to regret it." She nodded her head jerkily.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want you to be my first." He growled against her stomach.

"Your first and only." Hermione moaned at the loss of his fingers.

"Yes, your only. Please, I need you." Draco didn't even take the time to remove his clothing. He wandlessly and wordlessly vanished his boxers and sleep pants. He leaned down and kissed her again, slowly and deeply.

"You know it's going to hurt at first, right?" She nodded her head.

"Yes, I don't care. I just want you." Draco dragged the head of his cock through her folds and groaned into her hair when she whimpered beneath him. He lined himself up with her entrance and bent down to kiss her roughly. When he knew that her attention was one hundred percent focused on the kiss, Draco plunged himself inside her to the hilt.

A sharp gasp escaped her mouth and her eyes scrunched shut, one tear seeping out the corner. Draco held completely still even though every instinct he had told him to fuck her into the mattress. After a minute had passed and her breathing had slowed, he bent down and kissed her again.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." She listened instantly and then gasped when he moved just a little bit inside her. He withdrew just an inch or two and then plunged back inside her. It was taking all he had not to enjoy the warm sleeve wrapped around his cock so he was completely surprised when she panted in his ear.

"Please, Drake, I need more." He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled completely out and pushed back in much rougher than he had been. Shifting the angle that he was entering her, Draco knew instantly when he began hitting the sweet spot inside her.

It didn't take long at all for her back to arch and her nails to score his back when she finally exploded. Her pussy clenched down on his cock even tighter and suddenly Draco couldn't hold it back any longer. He painted the inside of her cervix with his seed, groaning out Hermione's name with a string of profanities.

Draco pressed kiss after kiss to her mouth, her cheeks, her neck. When he finally rolled off her and wandlessly cleaned them up, he groaned.

"Your brother is going to kill me. We didn't do the charm." Hermione chuckled at his words.

"No worries, I'm on the potion. I decided to start taking it before we went on the run in case any Death Eaters ever caught me. I wouldn't be left with a child to remind me of the experience." Draco stiffened at her words, trying his hardest not to imagine just what could have happened if she had been caught by someone who didn't recognize her. After a moment had passed, he pulled her into his side and kissed her temple.

"Nobody will ever hurt you like that, Princess. I will kill anyone who touches you." She mumbled softly into his chest and Draco couldn't help the chuckle. She was already half asleep. Hermione wrapped her arm around his chest tighter.

"Love you, Drake." He kissed her once more.

"Love you too, Princess."

It was the first night in longer than he could remember that neither one of them had a nightmare.

A/N- War stories and sexy time as promised! I hope it meets y'alls standards. Nothing too exciting in the next chapter, but craziness is definetly up ahead! Leave me a message at the beep with your thoughts.

Love,

A


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I know it's been a bit, but I can only apologize. Life is wayyy crazy. My kids are gonna be the death of me, lol. Anyways, I can tell I've lost some readers because my updates have become more infrequent, but I can only ask that y'all stay patient with me. Overall, though, thanks for being the best readers ever. Onwards now to the next installment.

Disclaimer: I don't own a durn thing. Harry Potter and Co. all belong to JKR. This specific twist on the story line belongs to me, but that's all I claim.

Chapter 31

April 1, 1999

Hermione smiled to herself while she listened to Draco grumble to himself in his room. He was complaining about having to get up earlier than normal to go to the Owlery with her. When she heard Draco loading his bag for their classes that day, she reread the letter she had just finished.

Georgie,

Happy birthday! I know there is no way that I'm the first person to wish you well on your birthday, but regardless, I hope it brightens your day. I've sent you a little something that I hope puts a smile on your face.

Love you lots and miss you more,

Hermione

She chuckled softly at the reaction that she was sure to get from her surrogate brother when he saw the completed invisibility potion that she had been working on for him. It had taken her over two weeks to finally get the final formula correct, but she was pretty proud of the fact that she had accomplished it.

Draco stomped out of his room blearily with his bag slung over his shoulder. She could tell that he really wasn't angry, but he was being petulant to hopefully get apology kisses.

"I hope you're ready. I could have gotten an extra half hour of sleep. What's so important it couldn't wait until after breakfast?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at her boyfriend.

"Quit being a selfish prat. It's George's birthday and he told me that he's worried nobody will even acknowledge it because it was Fred's birthday also." Draco's features softened as he bent down to kiss her on the head.

"Alright, you're right. I'm being a prat. Let's go mail your letter." She flashed him a cheeky grin before flouncing out of their common room in front of him. It was over a minute before he followed after her with an indignant look on his face.

"Hey, I'm the Slytherin. I'm the one that's supposed to trick you into getting what I want. Not you making me feel guilty so I get screwed out of my apology kisses!" Hermione broke out in laughter as she took off at a jog away from her boyfriend. He sprinted after her, catching her easily with his arms around her waist. He swung her around in the air before pressing an open-mouthed kiss the the exposed skin of her neck.

"Minx." He growled into her skin before releasing her and snagging her hand so she couldn't flee again. "Promise me you won't tell Theo you out-snaked me." She laughed again.

"Let me use your owl and we've got a deal." He nodded wordlessly as he started leading towards the Owlery.

The pair had been closer than ever since Hermione had told him her history with Harry, Ron, and the war. She didn't think that anyone else had noticed their new intimacy, but she should have known better than to think she could slip it by Ginny.

"Flashback*

"You and Draco have been a lot closer than usual. What happened?" Hermione was stunned. She truly hadn't thought that the outward signs of their closeness had been that noticeable. She shuffled her feet slightly before answering.

"I finally told him everything that happened with Harry and Ron. I came clean about everything during the war." Ginny's eyes widened at her confession.

"How did he take it? How did Harry take it?" Hermione couldn't help but sniffle just a tiny bit.

"Draco took it all well. Harry, however, was a different story." Ginny gave her a sympathetic look.

"He got angry." Hermione nodded.

"He told me that I had no right to tell Draco and that I was just setting him up to take over the world where Voldemort left off. I was so angry." Ginny looked affronted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He doesn't trust your judgement?" Hermione shook her head sadly.

"Apparently not, not that it does any good to sit here and complain about it." Ginny could see that she didn't want to talk about it anymore so she smirked at her friend.

"You finally shagged him, didn't you?" Hermione couldn't believe that Ginny had guessed it.

"How did you know?!" Ginny snorted before she started giggling.

"Everyone knows. You're walking a little funny." Hermione felt her face flame so she buried it in her arms.

"Please tell me that Teddy doesn't know." Ginny's giggles slowed down to just a smirk.

"Oh, he knows, but he's in definite denial about it. Don't worry though, I'm positive Draco will be getting 'The Talk' later. Now, you have to tell me how it was." Hermione groaned as her cheeks just got hotter. When the words came out, she knew they were a mumble.

"It was bloody amazing." Ginny squealed this time, much to Hermione's horror.

"Did he get you off? That's amazing for a first time!" Hermione couldn't even answer so she merely nodded. Ginny could obviously see how uncomfortable her friend was so she threw an arm around her shoulders.

"My little Hermione has finally grown up. Welcome to womanhood." Hermione didn't say anything to her friend's words, but was thankful when the red head let the conversation drop. Now she could only hope that her brother would keep his damnable mouth shut to Draco.

*End Flashback*

As the pair ascended into the Owlery, Hermione didn't even have to wait for Draco's pure black owl to be coaxed to them. Tenebris immediately flew down and landed on the Head Girl's shoulder so he could affectionately pick at her hair. Draco scowled at both his girlfriend and his owl.

"He still likes you better than me, I see." Hermione laughed as she scratched a spot on the top of the owl's head.

"Well, of course he does. He's definetly of the opinion that I'm far better looking than you are." She couldn't hold back the chuckle when she saw his affronted expression. Deciding to let him know that she was joking with him, she reached out and tickled his ribs. Quick as a flash, Draco had her pinned against the wall behind her, her wrists held in one of his hands above her head and his hips grinding roughly into hers. Hermione gasped softly when she felt his hard length rub against her pleasure pearl through her skirt and knickers. Draco used his free hand to tug her hair, exposing her throat to his teeth. Hermione couldn't help but whimper at his words.

"If you're a good girl and stop baiting me, I'll make sure you come around my cock tonight. I'll fuck you so good you'll be screaming my name."

In the two weeks since Hermiome had been shagging her boyfriend, he was slowly introducing her to new things along the way. The two things she discovered that she liked the most was letting him be in control and how he dirty-talked her. It was just so naughty that she couldn't help but get turned on by his filthy mouth.

Draco abruptly pulled away from her, releasing her arms so they would fall to her sides, when there were footsteps on the stairs outside the Owlery. Hermione felt her cheeks color as she smoothed her skirt and ran a hand through her hair, brushing out the tangles. Tenebris, who had flown off her shoulder at Draco's sudden movements, fluttered back down to her shoulder so he could continue to groom her hair.

Dravo chuckled darkly as she hurriedly attached George's letter and gift to his faithful owl. A fifth year Ravenclaw entered the Owlery as Hermione gave Tenebris a final pat before sending him off. Draco held out his hand to her, gesturing for her to follow him down the stairs towards breakfast.

The pair was quiet as they entered the Great Hall, both eyeing their end of the Gryffindor table for their friends. Hermione hurried over to Theo's side so she could steal the seat beside him for once, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as she sat.

Hermione ate her customary porridge and fruit while listening to her friends argue good-naturedly over quidditch and classes. Her mind was already going over her classes for the day, Herbology and Potions. Draco kept a continuous hand on her thigh and she wasn't sure if it was to remind her of his promise or because he truly wanted to be touching her.

The meal had almost passed when a familiar eagle owl swooped down in front of her and dropped a rather formal looking roll of parchment. Deep down in her stomach, Hermione knew that this roll of parchment was from her stalkers. Everyone watched her with bated breath as she gathered her things so she could read the letter in private.

Draco and Theo both stood as she did and followed closely behind her as she stalked out of the Great Hall and into the closest unused classroom that she could find. Once the door was locked and warded, Theo spoke.

"Princess, please don't read it. Just take it straight to McGonagall." Hermione turned her gaze to her brother and just stared at him. Even being a consummate Slytherin did not keep him from squirming under her scrutiny. When he finally turned away, Hermione broke the wax seal and opened the parchment. With a deep breath, she began to read.

Miss Nott,

I find that even though you most certainly do not deserve good manners, I cannot help but employ them as was taught to me by my tutor. I know the others have sent you letters before, but I wanted to be able to say that I had conversed with you if only on paper.

You are in danger. I know you refuse to admit it, your little Gryffindor heart wouldn't want to give someone the satisfaction of getting to you, but it remains to be the truth. You see, you're in danger from me.

The difference between myself and the others is that I will explain myself. I can't deny that you are a remarkably intelligent witch. Therefore, my reasons, as pathetic as you may find them, will be revealed to you.

You and I fought your fifth year, I'm sure you remember. It was the Department of Mysteries and complete bedlam as we all chased you and your friends. I can be the first to admit that I didn't want to kill you then, even though I almost did. You silenced me right before I cursed you with my specialty curse. The Dark Lord had bid me to use it well that night. If it had been done by anyone but you, I can admit that I would have respected you. I'm a quick draw and to be able to get the drop on me is impressive.

However, when the Dark Lord freed us from Azkaban once again, I discovered that because of my failure with you, he had acquired my mother and twin sister. To "teach me a lesson", when I was freed, he made me watch memory after memory of the two women in my life brutally raped and tortured time and time again. It was months before they were finally granted death and I wasn't even granted the knowledge of their deaths while incarcerated.

I don't want you to think me a hypocrite. I know that everything I did for the Dark Lord was "wrong" by moral standards. Most would say that my mother and sister only received what I had doled out to many others. That would be true. However, I never enjoyed the brutalities that I committed. I simply did what I had to to stay alive.

This being said, you are the reason the last of my family is dead and gone, both cursing my name with their dying breaths. I just admitted that I never enjoyed being the monster the Dark Lord made me be, yet I did it so well. Now that I've actually got a reason to be that monster, how do you think you will fare?

This letter is a fair warning that I will catch you. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott will not be able to save you. No matter how long it takes, you will be mine so I may exact my revenge.

Respectfully,

Antonin Dolohov

Hermione was silent for a minute as she contemplated his words. As much as he terrified her, at least Dolohov was trying to exact revenge for personal reasons, not just because he loved violence. Oddly enough, she believed everything he had written in his letter. What would her father have done, or Lucius, if they had discovered someone had harmed their wives? The Head Girl knew without a doubt that her father would have tortured the perpetrator to their death. She had a sneaking suspicion that Lucius would do the same. There was no way she could agree with it, or come close to condoning it, but at least she understood it. The heartrending pain and the call for retribution when she had seen Hagrid carrying Harry during the Final Battle had been debilitating.

Hermione finally handed the letter to Draco and Theo and the pair of them devoured it far quicker than she had. Oddly, she found that she wasn't frightened by the letter from Dolohov. She knew that she should be. Any other time, she would have been terrified. However, with understanding came the clarity of her mind and she found that whether she was scared or not, it wouldn't make a difference. Draco broke the silence first.

"Princess, we have to be even more careful. This isn't just revenge for the Dark Lord. At the end, most of his followers wanted him to fail. Only the most fanatical carried on his death and torture regime with gusto. This is personal revenge which makes a person much more determined. I remember what they did to his mother and sister, though I didn't know she was his twin. They suffered greatly, as did the rest of the families." Theo's eyes were clouded with fear and an underlying sense of regret. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her twin.

"You know something else. What is it?" Theo shifted uncomfortably, but still answered.

"Our father was ordered to rape Dolohov's sister repeatedly. He used her exactly as the Dark Lord ordered him to and threw her into a revel where thirty more men used her. He wasn't the one to kill them, but he definetly made their suffering worse." Hermione wasn't surprised. She knew her father's past and some of the truly hideous things he had done in his service to the Dark Lord. Hearing about it, however, wasn't any easier. Her face crumpled for a moment, but she refused to cry.

"Those poor women. Merlin, the suffering they endured." Draco nodded, but was still adamant.

"Yes, their suffering is exactly what he has in store for you if you aren't careful." Hermione nodded his way.

"I understand. I will continue to be with one of our friends at all times. Believe it or not, I don't want to be caught." Neither man said anymore on the subject. Theo offered to take the letter to McGonagall since Hermione seemed less than excited to do so. She was grateful, as she needed a book from the library before Herbology.

The trio parted ways, Theo towards the Headmistress' office and Hermione and Draco towards the library. It didn't take Hermione long to locate the book she needed for one of her least favorite classes. Draco didn't stray more than two feet from her and after reading the letter from Dolohiv, she found she was grateful.

The pair made their way out to the greenhouses, hand in hand, to join Theo and Neville for Herbology. Hermione could only be grateful that she knew all the course material because her mind was most certainly not on her notes and not on the quiz that she was taking to make sure that she was comprehending Sprout's teaching. She had only nodded distractedly when the older woman had ended their lesson with dire warnings that their N.E.W.T.s were getting closer and they needed to be studying.

The four friends made their way to lunch and Hermione forced herself to engage in the conversations around her. She knew she wasn't distracted because of the fear, but more the understanding of why he wanted her to suffer. She simply couldn't grasp why these men would follow a man that ordered the suffering of their loved ones like that.

Forcibly making herself pay attention, Hermione discovered that her group of friends were beginning to make plans for the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. She listened as Ginny waxed on about how she needed to go shopping for new lingerie, Luna said she needed "gear" for hunting the snarglepuffs. When Neville put his input in, the bell rang for them to make their way to their next class.

The four of them had Potions, for which Hermione was not excited about. Her love for Potions was being drowned out by the words and taunting of her classmates. When Pansy had learned of Draco's kiss with Daphne, the laughter had started and hadn't stopped since. Draco was sympathetic and did all he could to shut the Slytherin girls up, but Hermione tried her best to ignore them.

It had become somewhat easier since she had Draco had finally had sex. There was a certain level of superiority that she felt when she knew that not only was he sleeping in her bed every night, holding her close, she was the one that he shagged now. She was the one he came to when he wanted physical love. If she really thought out her thoughts and reasons why she felt that way, it probably wouldn't make much sense, but she didn't care. That's how she felt and there wasn't much she could do at that point in time to change it.

Hermione and her friends all took their usual seats and waited patiently for Professor Slughorn to arrive. It was at times like these that Hermione desperately missed Professor Snape. Yes, he was the world's most foul-tempered man, but he was brilliant and punctual. If you were able to prove you weren't a complete idiot, he could be counted on to teach you more than was necessary. Hermione missed actually learning.

The Head Girl found herself promptly paired with Pansy Parkinson, of all people, to brew Amortentia. The class from the week before had been all lecture, most of it on the dangers of the love potion. When she actually paid attention, she realized that all the pairs were same sex so she assumed it was a way to lower the probability of someone slipping it to their partner.

Neither girl said a word to each other as they began their potion. Pansy wasn't terrible at Potions, in fact, Hermione would say she was pretty fair at the subject. However, she still couldn't match Hermione in sheer knowledge or skill in the art.

They worked together silently for the first two hours of class. Neither needed to ask the other for the next ingredient or to complete the next step. It was at this point that Hermione wondered to herself if Pansy had brewed the potion before. Hermione glanced over to Draco, seeing him working with Neville, and made a note to ask him later. When Pansy saw her sideways glance, however, she began her taunting.

"You know he's only with you because you'll repair his image in our world, right? One woman has never kept him happy and I don't suspect that will start being the case anytime soon. Why are you so caught up on keeping him to make him miserable?" Pansy seemed truly confused at the end of her statement and Hermione wondered if she was really that clueless or if she simply was trying to work an angle.

"Parkinson, don't worry about why Draco and I are together. It isn't your business. It isn't anyone's business but our own. If you truly believe that I can't keep him happy, then rejoice when you're proven right. Until then, stay out of it. He's told you to leave us alone, and now I am." Pansy laughed at her words, making Hermione think that maybe the confusion was an act.

"It is my business. We both know that Draco isn't going to stay wth you once you've repaired his image. He'll come running back to me, begging me to be Lady Malfoy since I'm the only one with the proper upbringing for the station. Enjoy his cock while you can because in the end, it will be mine." Hermione was always able to ignore Pansy's words. She was able to let her taunt her and not let it bother her overly much. Today, however, after the letter from Dolohov and the pervasive worry since, Hermione snapped.

"Actually, Parkinson, he won't come find you to be Lady Malfoy. I will be Lady Malfoy. He's already told me he's going to marry me. His parents are aware of his plans and they approve. He doesn't think about shagging you. Why would he? He's shared you with everyone in his House. He would never feel like you were giving him something special when you'd already given it to all of his friends. Draco doesn't love you. He doesn't want you. That's me. It's my name he calls out when we make love, me he holds close, and me that he says he loves. I promise you, if any of that ever changes, you'll be the first to know."

Parkinson was silent for the rest of the class and Hermione couldn't blame her. The Head Girl rarely responded to taunts and the fact that she had so quickly just put Pansy in her place was unnerving. Hermione could honestly say that she felt a little bad for how she had handled the situation. She had nothing against girls that took their pleasure in their own hands and found it with multiple partners. She didn't want to make Pansy feel cheap. However, she could only handle so much in a day and she had reached her limit. This didn't stop her from wishing she had handled it just a little differently though.

Class ended with the two of them still not speaking, not that that truly hurt Hermione's feelings. The less she had to speak to Parkinson, the better. Deciding that she didn't need anything else to worry about, she put it out of her mind.

The four friends left Potions, none of them saying a word about the confrontation between Hermione and Pansy. They quickly wove their way through the corridors towards the Great Hall, Draco, Theo, and Neville all complaining about how absolutely starved they were.

They found Ginny and Luna already at their end of the lion's table, both laughing about something that had happened in their Care of Magical Creatures class. The four missing friends took their seats and Hermione had to bite back a giggle at Draco fussing over her. He spooned up her plate, placing huge portions chicken and potatoes that there was no way she could ever finish.

Conversation turned to quidditch, as always. Hermione's mind wandered to which subject she would be studying tonight for her N.E.W.T.s. Exams were in two months and she knew that she needed to be completely prepared. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, finally deciding on Arithmancy, that she didn't notice the Great Hall falling silent. When she noticed that Neville had raised his head and was smiling at something behind her, she finally noticed and turned to see what was behind her.

Harry stood behind her, his arms at his side in a non-confrontational manner, but expression grim. Hermione was still angry with him so she was determined to make him speak first, as childish as it seemed in her mind. When he did finally speak, his words were stilted.

"Hermione, may I speak with you, Nott, and Malfoy in private please?" She politely wiped her mouth with her napkin and nodded.

"Of course, Harry. Will my common room suffice?" Harry gave a sharp nod as the three of them stood from their table. Hermione saw her oldest friend cast a longing glance in Ginny's direction, but he said nothing. It was this fact alone that made her wonder if he was here for personal reasons or professional ones.

The four of them made their way to the Head Dorms, which Hermione was grateful that Harry had agreed to. Her day had been long and she really just wanted to relax. Draco must have realized that she just wanted to he comfortable because as soon as they were through their portrait door, he smacked her backside softly before kissing the side of her head and telling her to go get dressed in her pajamas.

Harry looked irritated to the extreme, but Hermione didn't care. She was irritated with him so she felt it was all fair. The Head Girl stripped her uniform and stepped into her favorite short shorts and camisole. She shook her hair out of her loose ponytail so it fell heavily down her back. Taking a deep breath, she left her room to find all three men glaring at each other in the common room. She took a seat between Draco and Theo on the couch, trying to appear all business when Theo ruined it completely by pulling her feet into his lap so he could start massaging her instep. Harry just took it all in before he finally spoke.

"I'm here in a professional capacity from the Ministry. McGonagall contacted us and handed over the letter from Dolohov. Kingsley has instructed me to come and see if you would agree to auror protection." Hermione's eyebrows drew downward as she contemplated his words. Did she want auror protection? Would she feel right taking man power away from capturing the scum on the run? Theo and Draco remained stoically quiet next to her, both knowing she would hex them quicker than a snitch if they tried to answer for her.

"In the castle, no I don't think I do. Since I've allowed Draco and Theo to accompany me everywhere, there have been no further attacks. I think I would like their protection for when I leave the grounds, like to Hogsmeade and such." Draco and Theo were both nodding their agreement next to her. Harry sighed heavily.

"You realize you would be safer if you just didn't leave the grounds, correct?" Hermione raked her hand through her hair as she spoke harshly.

"Yes, I'm aware. However, would you agree to hide away in the castle and stop living your life?" The anger that Hermione knew was lurking beneath the surface finally showed it's face.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Hermione? That was the story of my life. Every summer I was locked away in the Dursley's house for my safety because Dumbledore told me that I needed to stay within the blood wards. Yet, I did it because I didn't have a choice. Suck it up and keep yourself safe." Hermione knew that he was right, knew that her brother, father, and boyfriend would be ecstatic is she followed his advice, but there was no way she wasn't going to make her point.

"You're correct, Harry. You did have to return to the Dursleys every summer. You did have to stay where you were safe because the choice was taken away from you. However, what would your choice have been if it had been up to you?" Harry sighed and she knew she had driven her point home. He lowered his head into his hands and raked his hands through his already-messy hair before sighing.

"Alright, Hermione. You're right. I would never have stayed if I had had a choice. I'll tell Kingsley to have some aurors ready to escort you to Hogsmeade in two weeks time." After his words, he stood and started to make his way to the door. Hermione couldn't believe that he was leaving the whole conversation like that. She dragged her feet out of Theo's lap and stood quickly, hands on her hips.

"Really, Harry? You're going to leave now, without another word, without addressing the problem between us?" Harry turned and she could see the fury on his face.

"I'll leave it however the fuck I want to, Hermione. What you did was a betrayal of my trust. You had no right to tell Malfoy any of the things you told him. You want me to just go back to acting like everything is just perfect between us? You just set up Malfoy to be the next Dark Lord." Hermione was doing everything she could to keep her temper reined in. She clenched her hands in fury, but kept them at her side so she wouldn't punch her friend.

"Don't you ever say that about him again. He doesn't want to be a Dark Lord, and after the obvious changes in his behavior, you don't have the right to even say that about him. You're just angry I told someone." Harry stepped forward to yell at her.

"Merlin could bet his sack on the fact that I'm angry! You had no right to share that information without my permission and you did it anyways. Honestly, I'm surprised you even gave me the courtesy of telling me you were going to share it."

Hermione jerked back as if he had slapped her. How could he think that she had betrayed him? Hadn't she always been the one that stayed at his side? Hadn't she alone remained loyal to him while they were on the run? Hadn't she taken the torture from Bellatrix to protect the fact that Harry and Ron had found the Sword?

Suddenly, the accumulation of the day's stress came to a head. She knew she would regret her words in the morning, but at this moment, she didn't care. The words had to be said, that she was one hundred percent sure of. Her hands fisted and she slammed them into her long-time friend's chest to shove him away from her. Her voice lowered to just louder than a whisper and her hair began lifting in an invisible wind.

"I betrayed you, Harry Potter? Hermione Granger, the girl who never left your side, betrayed you? Do you know how fucking stupid you sound? Our friendship began because I LIED for you to Professors McGonagall and Snape! YOU betrayed me in third year when you refused to be my friend because I told McGonagall I was sure that Sirius had sent you that broom, which it turns out I was right! I stayed by your side when your best friend turned his back on you because of the Triwizard Tournament. I helped you prepare when nobody else would. I helped get the world to believe your story about Voldemort in fifth year with Skeeter and the Quibbler. I followed you into the Department of Mysteries just because you were my friend, because I didn't want you facing Voldemort by yourself."

Her chest was heaving now at the effort she was putting into speaking.

"I tried to warn you about that bloody Potions book in sixth year, I told you it would cause problems and get you in trouble. We all know how that ended. I obliviated my parents to go on the run with you, so I could help you with the task Dumbledore set for you. I cooked, I listened to you and Ron bitch and complain constantly. I gave you two most of the food because you needed it more than I did. I stayed by your side even when Ron left, when our moral was at it's lowest. I figured out your puzzles, learned everything I could to help you. I never snitched you and Ron out to Bellatrix when she wanted to know where I had gotten the Sword of Gryffindor. I offered to go into the Forbidden Forest with you to die, Harry. I would have been cut down long before you were. All of these actions, yet I betrayed you? Maybe I should say you've betrayed me. My torture was my own business, but I know for a fact that you told Ginny. You told all the Weasleys. At least the things I told Draco, I had a part in. I didn't see you on the floor next to me, laying in your own blood, screaming until you thought you'd lost your mind."

The room was silent at her words so she tried to calm down.

"I have done all these things for you, Harry, willingly if not always happily. I love you and I didn't want you to be alone. You were my brother for seven years. However, I won't stand here and let you tell me that I betrayed you. I had every right to tell Draco whatever I wanted. I was a part of ALL of it. It's my life and you have no right to try to control it. That being said, I'm feeling rather tired so I think I'll retire. Please thank Kingsley for his kind offer of protection, I do appreciate it." Without another word, Hermione turned on her heel and strode into her room, closing the door softly behind her.

In the privacy of her room and the knowledge that there was still silence in the common room, Hermione let a few tears free into her pillow. She had almost complete control of herself when Draco finally entered her room in his boxers twenty minutes later.

He was silent as he slipped into bed behind her, spooning up close to her to share his warmth. They laid there and held each other for almost an hour before Draco finally spoke.

"He was still angry when he left, but I think you humbled him. I'm sure he'll be visiting soon to apologize." Hermione couldn't help but to chuckle softly. She snuggled further back into Draco's embrace, a fleeting thought of how delicious he felt against her.

That train of thought was quickly abandoned because she knew she wasn't emotionally capable of making love to him right now. Draco seemed to understand and didn't bring it up. Her eyes had almost closed completely when she kissed the hand that was resting on her chest.

"Thank you, Drake." She felt a kiss to the back of her head as she drifted off, destined to relive her nightmares.

A/N- Holy hell, I seriously just wrote this in two and a half hours. How's that for dedication, y'all? Next chapter, Hogsmeade visit and maybe a little drama. Thank you for reading. Leave me a message at the beep and let me know what ya think (:

Love,

A


	32. Chapter 32

A/N- So many wonderful reviews from you all. Thank you so much for showing your love. It might not seem like it, but it really does keep me motivated to hear how much you're enjoying the story. This being said, without further ado, I'll get started on the next installment. Beware, drama and action ahead!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing and haven't made a knut off any of my stories. I merely play in JKR's sandbox. Maybe someday I'll have my own little fantastical world.

Chapter 32

April 14, 1999

Hermione stretched as she slowly came awake. She was cradled against Draco's chest and she got the feeling that she had been there for much longer than she usually was. She had always had a habit of waking early and the sun was already much higher in the sky than normal.

Draco still slept underneath her cheek, his skin deliciously warm against hers. Reaching out, she grasped her wand and lazily waved it to cast a tempus charm. She started slightly. It was already nine in the morning. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had slept this late. Doing her best to not wake Draco up, she levered herself out of bed, aware of the morning chill bringing bumps to her naked skin.

Hermione made her way to the wardrobe so she could find something to wear for their Hogsmeade trip. She, Ginny, and Luna had decided to go with their four aurors to the lingerie shop, the book shop, and to Honeydukes for candy. The boys had all decided to go together, all three of them deciding that they needed to see the new quidditch gear that had been released by the Tornados. Hermione was confused why Neville wanted to go as he didn't play quidditch, but she figured maybe it was a way for him to bond with Theo and Draco without the girls present.

Hermione wasn't too keen on shopping, but Theo had given Ginny money so she could buy herself knickers that she knew he would like. The thought of being present while knickers for her brother were being bought turned her stomach slightly, but Ginny was her friend so she would suck it up and help her choose.

The Head Girl had just decided on a pair of stylish (or so Ginny told her) skinny jeans and a soft blue jumper when she felt strong arms encircle her waist. Draco's teeth came to her shoulder to nip at the sensitive skin he found there. His fingers came up to toy with the nipple of her right breast, softly pinching and rolling the pebbled flesh.

Hermione couldn't hold back the gasp he illicited from her when he lightly twisted her rosy peak. His right hand traveled down her belly so his fingers could part her sensitive folds. Draco's fingers dipped inside her and she couldn't stop her hips from rising up to meet his hand. His teeth found her ear lobe when she heard him whispering hoarsely in her ear.

"You like that, don't you? I can feel your pussy sucking my fingers in deeper. You wish it was my cock, don't you?" Hermione knew he would stop everything if she didn't answer him. She whimpered out her answer.

"Yes, I want your cock...in me." He chuckled darkly against the skin of her neck. Without hesitating a second, his thick length entered her from behind. She gasped loudly as his body pinned hers against the wardrobe, his hands holding her hips exactly where he wanted them.

They had only tried this position once before. Hermione had to admit that it felt amazing, but there was also that niggling thought in the back of her mind about doggie-style being his favorite way to take the other girls that had come before her. She had finally asked him with tears in her eyes if that was how he viewed her now too. He had instantly explained that the position was for her; he went deeper, he rubbed directly on the spongy spot inside her, and he could intensify her pleasure with his fingers at the same time.

Draco pistoned inside her, filling her to her cervix with his velvety steel. His fingers slid around and rubbed insistent circles around her nub, driving her even crazier with need. Hermione could feel herself on the precipice of orgasm; she was almost ready to fall over the edge when Draco fisted her hair and wrenched her head to the side so he could kiss her roughly.

His lips swallowed her moans as she detonated around him. Hermione had to smile inwardly when she realized that Draco never lasted long after she had come. This time was no different. Her name, a groan, and a string of profanities escaped his lips and into her ears when he embraced her, his own orgasm exploded and he emptied inside her.

The pair was still for a few minutes, recovering quietly together while leaning against the wardrobe. When their breathing had finally slowed, Draco leaned down and kissed the back of her head.

"It's almost ten. We better hurry and get ready so the others don't have to wait on us." Hermione nodded as she gathered the clothes she had decided on. As she passed Draco on her way to the bathroom, she leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth.

"I love you, Drake." He threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her again before she could pull away.

"I love you too, Princess." Hermione smiled at him and made her way into the bathroom.

She quickly showered off, lathering her hair and body thoroughly. To be quite honest, Hermione figured that Draco must be excited for the quidditch shop with the boys because any other time he would have crawled in the shower with her. A quick drying spell over her body and hair took care of the dampness problem.

She dressed quickly in the outfit she had chosen, paired with soft white ballet flats. Hermione left her hair long and heavy down her back once she was finished, knowing Draco loved to be able to tug it to control her movements. She was unsure why him controlling her during sex turned her on. Theoretically speaking, she knew that she should hate that she was being controlled by her boyfriend. However, she could admit to herself that it felt like a small amount of relief to know that she could trust Draco to make the right decisions when it came to sex and that he would trust her if she said to stop.

When she emerged from her room, Draco was waiting patiently for her on the couch in the common room, dressed impeccably as always in fine trousers and a cashmere sweater. When he noticed that she had entered, he set his book on spell theory aside to make his way to her side, his hand finding hers while they met in a brief kiss.

He threaded his fingers through hers and guided her out of the common room after making sure that she had her cloak. Hermione let him lead her down the corridors towards the Great Hall, her mind running freely while he was steering her.

She was honestly surprised that he and Theo had agreed to her going off with just Ginny and Luna. Of course, the four aurors that were supposed to accompany them probably had something to do with it, but she was still shocked. They hadn't trusted the aurors to guard the Hospital Wing after she had been attacked the last time, so the fact that they did now was surprising.

She sat between her brother and boyfriend in the Great Hall so they could eat a quick breakfast together before departing for Hogsmeade. Ginny and Luna both joined them next with Neville bringing up the rear. The group ate quickly, all of them determined to get on with the day without any deterrants.

When Hermione had finally ate most of her porridge and fruit, she shoved her plate away to find that Ginny and Luna were both already waiting for her even though they had started after she had. With a short laugh, she gathered her purse and stood with her two best girlfriends, bending to press a kiss to her brother's cheek as she did so.

When they seperated, she turned to Draco and smiled before she bent at the waist to kiss him as well. Instead of getting his cheek, however, he had turned his head at the last moment so her kiss landed on his mouth. Instant desire blossomed in her belly despite having just made love to him not an hour before that. She brushed her fingers through his hair as he murmured quietly to her.

"Be safe, Princess. Don't leave the aurors' side." She nodded before smiling.

"I promise, Drake." Ginny didn't let them continue their conversation as she threaded her arms through Hermione's and started to drag her towards the Entrance Hall so they could depart. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of all three boys beginning to rise. She assumed so they could catch their own carriage to Hogsmeade.

Hermione allowed herself to be herded into a carriage with Ginny, Luna, and the four aurors that met her just outside the Entrance Hall. Once they were all seated, they had quickly introduced themselves as Aurors Milson, Tracy, Smith, and Danvers. Hermione hadn't met any of them before, let alone heard of them, but all four promised that Kingsley had specifically chosen them for her protection detail. The Gryffindor trusted Kingsley, therefore, she trusted his judgement when it came to her protection.

The girls gossiped and giggled the whole way to Hogsmeade despite their adult male companionship. Hermione wasn't about to share anything intimate in front of the aurors; she knew that the information would make its way back to Kingsley. However, this bit of information didn't stop Ginny or Luna from gushing about Theo or Neville.

On the ten minute ride to Hogsmeade, Hermione learned far more about her brother and friend than she had ever imagined knowing. She had tried to shush them up several times, but it was to no avail. Both girls were determined to embarrass her with their stories of sexual pleasure. Hermione did notice the aurors all smirking out of the corner of her eyes.

The thestral-drawn carriage let them out at the edge of Hogsmeade, all seven of them exiting the carriage swiftly. The three girls had decided that it made the most sense to get clothing first, then chocolate, and lastly books since they were the heaviest. Hermione wasn't sure why they couldn't cast a shrinking spell and a feather light charm, but she kept her mouth firmly closed so she wouldn't end up rowing with Ginny.

The aurors all rolled their eyes in amusement as Hermione huffed at Ginny dragging her along to the most exclusive boutiques for her new lingerie. Ginny and Luna merely laughed at her as if they didn't understand why she didn't want a part in choosing their lingerie.

Maybe Hermione was a prude when it came to her friend's sex lives, but she couldn't help that once she knew a fact about her friends or brother, she couldn't stop picturing it in her head. The images of her brother doing the naughty things that Draco did to her made her a little sick to her stomach.

Ginny dragged all seven of them into a French boutique that had all manners of skimpy lingerie. Ginny and Luna dove in head first, both excited to buy new pieces for their men. Hermione considered the idea and decided that the thought had merit. However, while her two friends tried on numerous sets of knickers, Hermione settled for one set of lacy green knickers that were edged in silver ribbon. She didn't try them on, merely bought her size, hid her purchase, and continued to watch the other two girls carry on.

Almost two hours had passed before Ginny and Luna had said their purchases were complete and they were ready to move to the next spot on their list of destinations. All three girls linked arms and made their way to Honeydukes, dodging many younger children as they went.

All three of them were laughing at the picture that Ginny was painting of her and Theo together in Madam Puddifoot's. They all knew that there was no way either of them would set foot in that store, so it was fun to imagine the looks others would give them. They entered the candy shop to find it extremely crowded. All the houses from Hogwarts had someone in the store buying their favorite treats.

Hermione knew that the boys had planned to make Honeydukes their first stop so she didn't need to worry about buying them anything. Aside from sugar quills, she really wasn't a fan of candy so she decided to pick up a few extra sweets for Kingsley to thank him for sending the aurors. After she had checked out, she waited patiently just inside the door until Ginny and Luna had finally finished their shopping.

Due to the number of students inside, the four aurors waited just outside the door, eyes constantly on Hermione through the windows. It was unnerving to say the least, but it was better than being snatched and tortured.

The three girls left Honeydukes together, the redhead and the blond excitedly talking about the purchases they had made. Hermione was entirely certain that they were going to make themselves sick, but there was nothing she could do about it but leave them to their folly.

It was a half a block from Honeydukes that their day went downhill in just a matter of seconds and a flash of spellfire. Auror Tracy was instantly face-up on the ground, blank eyes staring up at the sky. Hermione wanted to scream like everyone around her was, but she knew what would happen if she gave in to panic.

There was spellfire coming from all around her so she had no definitive place to aim. Hermione simply did the best she could to aim for movement. Auror Smith fell in front of Hermione, and she didn't bother to look down at the kindly man. She knew he would be dead.

Beside her, Ginny and Luna were both battling the unseen foe to the best of their abilities. A sharp cry showed Luna being hit from behind with some sort of blasting curse. She was thrown forward and landed in a groggy heap on the ground about fifteen feet away. Hermione couldn't help but pray to whatever deities that were listening that the blond stayed there.

Hermione's eyes snapped to her right to see Auror Danvers drop to the ground with piercing screams. Hermione knew those screams well and felt a flood of guilt at the fact that this man was being tortured because of her. She rushed forward to help the fallen man, how she wasn't sure, but she knew she had to do something, when Auror Milson caught her in his arms and shoved her backward into Ginny.

"Run! Get out of here and I'll hold them off. Go to the castle!" Hermione really didn't want to leave the man to fight the battle alone, but she knew the folly of staying behind. These men would most likely be granted a quick death. She would not. Despite it taking every ounce of her strength and determination to leave the lone auror, Hermione turned, grabbed Ginny, and tried to apparate.

The two witches didn't move.

Someone had thrown anti-apparition wards up so they couldn't easily escape. Ginny understood immediately and began to drag her friend towards their blond friend on the ground. They were mere feet away from Luna when Hermione was blasted away from Ginny at the same time that Auror Milson fell to the ground.

Separated from her friends, Hermione knew exactly what she had to do. She started to crawl as fast as her injured body would carry her away from her friends. The further she got away, the higher the chance they would just take her and leave Ginny and Luna there. Her attackers would want to make a quick escape.

Behind her, she could see that she was leaving a blood trail behind her, probably from a wound on her leg. Sure enough, when she actually focused on her legs, there was a small stake that seemed to be imbedded in her thigh.

Hermione could hear footsteps approaching quickly so she tried to hasten her speed despite the pain in her neck, leg, and arm. Even though she had managed to put a fair distance between herself and her two best girl friends, she realized she wasn't far away at all when someone fisted their hand in her long hair and dragged her to her feet.

The world around her spun as her attacker forced her to put weight on her legs. It was in this moment that she suspected there was something seriously broken in her foot, the pain almost making her hurl her breakfast on the ground next to her. The Head Girl couldn't control the gasp that came out of her mouth at this pain, and she heard her masked attacker chuckle darkly.

In just one moment, Hermione felt him release her and then backhand her across the face. Stars exploded in her vision as she once again found herself sprawled across the ground. A sharp kick to her back had her squeaking once more as the man abusing her yelled to his companions.

"I've got the stupid bitch. Lift the apparition spell." Hermione could the magic around her as the spell disappeared and the man grabbed her by the hair again. He had just pulled her into him so he could apparate when she felt something solid and heavy hit her leg and stick to her.

The Gryffindor instantly emptied her stomach when they landed due to the unexpected and rough side-along. It was in this horrifying moment that she realized that Ginny had jumped on her at the last second and come along for the torturous ride. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes and she could barely swallow the lump in the back of her throat at the thought of Ginny being tortured.

Ginny was suddenly wrenched off of Hermione by another masked figure holding her long, red hair.

"What's this? Another one to play with? Pucey really does know how to accomodate." Hermione heard Pucey's name and began to fight.

"Don't you dare touch her. You got who you came for, just leave her alone." Hermione watched in horror as the man who held Ginny drew back his fist and hit her in the face. Hermione tried to lunge forward, but her own attacker held her back, wrenching her arm so far back behind her that could feel something rip in her shoulder.

Hermione was aware that the two of them were being dragged into a building of some sort. She was still grappling with the pain in her shoulder, ankle, and leg. The Head Girl watched as her friend was lashed to a wall, her wrists together above her head. Hermione instantly knew that they were not going to like their stay with these Death Eaters when they vanished her friend's clothing.

Hermione was next, dragged to the wall and tied to it despite the fact that her shoulder and ankle screamed in pain. When her clothes were vanished as well, she couldn't help but hang her head in shame. Her scars were bared for the world to see and she knew they saw them when they started laughing and sneering at her.

"Nice skin, Granger. Who knew you were hiding that canvas under those robes. I might have to add some art of my own." Hermione felt fear grip her heart. She could now recognize most of the men that were gathered around them.

Jugson, Macnair, Rowle, and Avery were all laughing at her and Ginny. Hermione would like to say that she was surprised when Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint appeared in front of them as well, but she really wasn't. She had suspected Pucey from the start, but Flint had been just a little unexpected. Honestly, she though Goyle was more of a candidate.

However, Hermione lost most of her hope when the door banged open and Antonin Dolohov strode in. The other Death Eaters parted ways and allowed the man through so he could lay eyes on the two naked women. Without an ounce of fear, the grizzled man came forward and stroked his thumb down Hermione's cheek, his hot breath blowing in her face. He brushed hair out of her face before he lowered his hand and spoke.

"Nobody can deny that you're beautiful. If only you hadn't been taken as a child. You would have been quite a boon for the Dark Lord's side. Your father would have made sure that you helped ensure his victory." Hermione couldn't help but hiss through her teeth.

"My father would never have let Tom Riddle have me. You don't even know my father." Dolohov chuckled at her response.

"It truly is a tragedy these things have to occur. I've never felt the urge to marry. Women have always bored me past the first night. However, I feel like I could spend every day with you for the next twenty years and never grow bored." His face hardened before he continued.

"Quit prattling about your father. I know him far better than you do. I know exactly what he did to my twin sister. Not only will this lesson teach you, it will teach your father as well." He began pacing slowly in front of the two women. His voice was very matter of fact as he began to explain.

"First, we will break your body. When you are finally beyond caring what we do to you, we will begin breaking your spirit, humiliating you. When you and your friend finally reach the point where you stare blankly at the wall no matter what we do to you, we will grant you death. Knowing you and your friend here, your Gryffindor spirit will guarantee that we have fun for quite awhile. Just remember that as we do this to you, this was the exact plan of the Dark Lord's regarding my mother and sister. Their rapes came last. My sweetling, I promise you that your body will bring me pleasure time and time again before I let you go." He turned towards the men that were waiting patiently behind him.

"Let us begin."

Hermione could only take a shaky breath and strengthen her resolve. She had to survive this no matter what.

-O-

Draco couldn't stop reaching in his pocket for more chocolate frogs. He was happy that Hermione wasn't there to see him indulging. She would do nothing but bitch and complain to him about making himself sick and ruining his teeth. He loved the adorable wench to death, but he needed time every once in awhile to just gorge on chocolate.

He, Theo, and Neville were finally in the quidditch shop. They had taken their time browsing in all the other shops, actually spending time with each other. Draco had discovered that not only did he like Neville in his capacity as Hermione's friend, he actually liked the man on his own. The Head Boy suspected that Theo felt the same way.

The trio were browsing the new equipment that the Falcons had released when Luna burst into the shop, her eyes wild. Draco instantly knew something was wrong; he had never seen Lovegood with anything but a lost and serene look on her face. There was a small trickle of blood from her hairline to the middle of her cheek. She rushed towards the three men, nobody noticing her presence yet except for Draco. Draco barely caught her when she threw herself at him haphazardly, frantically trying to talk to him.

"They took her. All the aurors are dead and she's gone. Ginny threw herself at 'Mi when they disapparated, she's gone too. We have to find them, they were hurting them." Fear clenched Draco's heart before he stiffened and thrust Luna into Neville's arms. Theo was still completely unmoving and several emotions were warring with each other on his face. Draco knew that his friend was in shock so he decided to take over until Theo could function. As much as Draco longed to be responsible for Hermione, it was still a fact that she was a Nott and Theo was the Head of their House.

"Nev, you and Luna go back to the castle and inform the Headmistress as to what happened. Have her contact Kingsley. We're going to Nott Manor so tell the aurors they can reach us there." Neville nodded and stepped forward, hand outstretched.

"Keep us informed when you can. Stay safe. Good luck." Draco shook the Gryffindor's hand before he grabbed Theo's arm. Fury and fear were now the two emotions that were on his friend's face and Draco didn't blame him. With a sharp slap to his face, Theo met his eyes, furious.

"Thanks. I really needed that. Let's go. Those bastards are going to die." Draco nodded, happy his friend was back. He reached out and grasped Theo's arm so he could apparate them straight through the wards of Nott Manor. Draco could have apparated in to the apparition point, but Theo could navigate the wards and land wherever he wanted on the property.

The pair landed in the library, much to the startled disbelief of Theodore Nott and Lucius Malfoy. Both sloshed their firewhiskey out of their glasses and onto their robes. Draco didn't wait for pleasantries to be exchanged.

"Hermione and Ginny were taken by Dolohov. They killed the four aurors that were protecting them." Draco wasn't surprised that his father remained completely calm. He was also equally unsurprised when Theodore threw the glass of firewhiskey in his hand into the fire.

"Bloody, buggering bastards! If they touch a hair on her hair, they're dead. I don't care if I go back to Azkaban." The older man stood and started pacing, his hand raking through his hair as he was obviously racking his brain. Lucius stood, hands held up in a calming matter.

"Theodore, you need to sit and calm down. You also, boys." Theodore spun on his oldest friend.

"How can you tell me to fucking calm down?! You know what we used to do, you know what they're doing to her. I will not just sit back while -." Theodore was cut off by Lucius' furious tone.

"Don't accuse me of being an unfeeling bastard. You know as well I do, I consider your daughter family. She has forgiven me and she gives me hope. I'm not saying abandon her. I'm saying we need to calm down and make sure we do this right the first time. We can't afford any mistakes." Draco watched in fascination as Theodore stared at Lucius for a good minute before finally nodding and taking a seat. When Lucius spoke again, it was to Draco and Theo.

"Tell us what happened. Leave out nothing." The pair explained everything Luna had said and that Draco had sent them to the castle for the aurors to be informed. Lucius nodded appreciatively as he spoke.

"Excellent. That means Shacklebolt will be trying to come through the wards in just minutes. He'll want revenge on whoever took her. The man is oddly moral for a Slytherin, but he definetly protects what's his. There is no denying that he considers Hermione Granger his in some aspect." Lucius had barely finished speaking before both Theo and Theodore rose from their seats and headed for the floo. With a quick tap of his wand, Theo allowed Kingsley and Harry Potter through the fireplace.

Draco hadn't seen Potter since the day of his argument with Hermione. He knew that Hermione was heartbroken over the fact that she had spoken to Harry like that, but Draco thought she was more than justified. The Savior hadn't come to apologize yet, and though Hermione wanted to write him and apologize the very next day, Draco managed to convince her that Potter needed to take the first step. Kingsley was the first to speak.

"Please tell me there was a mistake, that Dolohov doesn't have Hermione and Ginny." Everyone remained silent so Kingsley sighed. Harry, however, stepped forward.

"How the hell did this happen? They killed four of our aurors and took out Luna. Where were you two fuckwits? You were the ones saying that you could protect her." Theodore was on Potter before the man could even move. His hands grasped his collar and held him up against fireplace.

"Don't you dare speak to my son and Draco like that. You haven't done a thing to protect her and you're supposedly her best friend. Dolohov only hates her because he blames his failure on her. She wouldn't have even been there if you hadn't run like a complete idiot into the Dark Lord's plan." Everyone stood back and watched except for Kingsley. He came forward and laid a hand on Theodore's arm.

"This isn't helping, gentlemen. We all know how fucking stubborn that little witch can be. We need to work together so we can figure out where she is. Once we know where she and Ginny are being held, we can go in and exterminate this scum." Theodore gave a sharp nod and released Harry, who looked a little sheepish. In another flurry of movement, Theo was back at the floo, tapping it with his wand. Everyone's wands were trained on the fireplace when a familiar head of red hair stepped through. Draco couldn't hold his tongue.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Weasel?" Ronald Weasley sneered him.

"I'm here to help find 'Mi. I thought that would be obvious." Draco was boiling mad.

"Now you care about what happens to her? Now you give a fuck? I don't think so. You just want to redeem yourself in front of your boss for your shitty treatment of your friend and your failing grades." Weasley's face instantly turned red and he was about to speak when Theo interrupted.

"Let him help. It's his sister too. Besides, we need all the help we can get" Draco gritted his teeth but remained silent as he knew his friend was right. He wasn't about to risk Hermione's life on his pride. Kingsley stepped back and followed as Theodore gestured them all into the library.

"Alright, gentlemen. Let's get to work."

A/N- A cliffhanger! Don't shoot me! To be fair though, I haven't given you a cliffhanger in a long time. You're due. Thoughts and opinions would be appreciated...Next up, a daring rescue, in case you hadn't figured that out yet ((:

Love,

A


	33. Chapter 33

A/N- So many reviews from last chapter about being a cliffhanger...come on y'all, I haven't done that to you in so long! You have to admit you knew that it was coming! Because I love you all, here's the next chapter without hardly any wait time. Anyways, I tried to answer everyone that reviewed, but FF once again had one of it's moments. If you didn't receive a response, I am so sorry. FF is evil and it hates me. I'll endeavor to do better with this chapter. Thanks for being bomb ass readers. Anyways, enough for now. Onward.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I don't claim the storyline as my own, only my own personal twist. Everything else belongs to our queen, JKR.

Chapter 33

April 16, 1999

Hermione had thought she knew pain. She had thought that Bellatrix was the epitome of pain. Hermione had no idea how wrong she was.

Bellatrix's pain had been fiery hot from start to finish, short little bursts that didn't last more than a few minutes. Excruciating, to say the least. Dolohov, however, along with all his cronies, took a different approach. Their Cruciatus was nowhere near as strong as Bellatrix's, but since it was lower level, they could hold it for hours without any reprieve. It was agony and brought Hermione close to begging for death.

The spells were the worst. They used a whole array of spells on the girls, anything that would cause pain or discomfort was perfect for them. Hermione could still feel the blood-boiling curse that Pucey had cast on her. Pink steam had already started to leech out of her body when he finally cast the counter curse.

The physical torture was almost just as bad. Her arm was mangled from Avery hitting it was a specialty curse that she had never heard before. It hung uselessly in the chain that was still holding it above her head.

There were cuts all over her body now. Everyone had taken their turns carving words into her skin. Filth. Scum. Whore. Blood traitor. Hermione now rested on her knees in a large pool of her own semi-dried blood, hands still chained above her. The only thing that gave her any peace of mind was that the blade wasn't cursed so if she survived, there was a chance that the scars could be healed with a potion.

Jugson had wanted to cut her hair off, but Dolohov had been firm about leaving it long. When the men all started laughing, she had a feeling that she wouldn't like what he planned to do with it.

There was a stab wound in her right side that burned like fire no matter what position she sat in. Mulciber liked to puncture things, said he liked the popping sound as the weapon slid into the skin. Hermione did all she could not to throw up on the man's shoes. Dolohov had put a stop to the stabbing after just the one; he was worried she would somehow exacerbate the wound and kill herself.

Ginny was receiving the same treatment as Hermione, but nowhere near the level of the Head Girl's. Where they broke her bones, Ginny received bruises. Where Hermione had words carved into her skin, Ginny merely received a few cuts on her legs. Hermione tried not to be resentful, afterall, they were there for her. It was hard though, seeing her friend in far better shape than she was.

The absolute worst, however, was that they tortured them in shifts. There was no rest, no chance for sleep. No food, no water. It was never-ending pain that drove Hermione to the brink of insanity.

The only thing that kept her from letting her mind give in to the soft hum in her brain that promised nothing but tranquility was Draco and Theo. It was funny what a person held on to when they were ready to give up. She had always thought that it would be Harry and Ron. To be honest, her mind went instantly to her brother and her boyfriend. Then she would remember that they were looking for her and that she needed to be strong for them, hang on until they got there.

There was no concept of time. Hermione was unsure if she had been with these men for days or weeks. She did know, however, that she wasn't going to last much longer. Her protests and screams were getting quieter and quieter. She knew that the second she stopped, the raping would begin. It was in this moment that she was thankful that she had given her virginity to Draco. She would never have wanted it to be taken away from her in the situation she found herself in now.

It was this thought alone that kept her twitching every time she was hit with something new.

-O-

Draco hadn't slept in two days. His father and Theodore were racking their brains, trying to think of places that Dolohov could have taken Hermione. Kingsley was calling in every favor he could and promising several more to try and get any information on the subject. Potter and his pet Weasel were trying to keep everyone calm and focused, which Draco had to admit was easier said than done.

Theodore and his father were devastated. Theodore he had expected; Hermione was his only daughter, after all. Lucius, though, that came as somewhat of a surprise. Draco knew that his father liked Hermione, approved of her, thought she would be a good match for him. He had not expected to see this level of emotion for a girl that he admittedly used to dislike. Nobody else could see how Lucius Malfoy felt about the situation, but Draco and Theodore could.

The Weasleys were just as torn up. Since Kingsley had set up their communication base at Nott Manor, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been forced to visit there if they wanted the information first hand. Nobody was willing to quit searching to give updates. Mr. Weasley was polite, cordial, and tried to be helpful, but his wife was the complete opposite. Draco didn't think there would ever be a chance for even being acquaintances with that woman.

Bill, George, and Charlie had offered their services, the first offering to get in touch with the goblins to see if they had heard any gossip on hide outs. George and Charlie were combing Diagon Alley to see if they could overhear any information being talked about on the street.

Neville and Luna had come to see if help was needed, but Draco had sent them back with instructions to keep their ears open at Hogwarts. Draco was almost positive that there was help on the inside. The pair agreed to help and had since reported that Slytherin was uncharacteristically silent.

Today, Theodore had had the bright idea to visit the very first safe house that the aurors has raided. Lucius had told him that he was crazy, that none of the men would ever return there, but Theodore had been adamant. As much as Draco disagreed with Theodore, he was willing to try just about anything. The last thing that he wanted to do was leave a stone unturned.

The Weasel was refusing to go with them. He was certain that there wouldn't be a single Death Eater found at an old hide out. While Draco was certain that he was right, there was no way that he would refuse to go look. Therefore, it was Draco, Theo, Potter, his father, Theodore, and Kingsley that gathered in the library of Nott Manor to ready themselves for the search. Draco tuned in as Kingsley was giving last minute instructions.

"Hermione is our priority. If the choice is saving her or getting Dolohov, you get Hermione. Do not kill these arseholes unless you have no other choice. I know you want revenge, but it would be a political nightmare. I've helped your families out, so please help me." There were solemn nods all around, but Draco knew exactly what was going through everyone's head but Potter's. They would simply force the situation to be life and death. Everyone in their impromptu group were trained killers, not to mention Slytherins, except Potter. He wondered if Potter felt out of sorts around all of them. He was drawn out of his thoughts when Kingsley called for them to ready to apparate.

Since Draco and The had never been to site of the first raid, Draco grasped his father's arm while Theo took Theodore's arm. With a crack and the customary squeeze, they were gone.

-O-

Hermiome had fought for as long as she could. She hoped that when people discovered her body that they would understand she fought for as long as she could, as hard as she could. There came a point, however, where your body just didn't cooperate with your spirit. Hermione was at that point. She wanted to fight with every fiber of her being, but her body couldn't do it.

It was with these heavy thoughts that she just hung there in the chains. The pain was ever present, her now broken leg being the only pain the really stood out. She had just shuffled the rest of the pain to the back of her mind where she could somewhat ignore it. She hadn't moved or made a sound from the last Cruciatus that Avery had cast on her. She knew what was coming next. Avery was full of glee as he called for Dolohov.

"We did it, Tonin! She's done." Dolohov chuckled darkly as he made his way to her silent form.

"Well, Miss Nott, you did not disappoint. That lion pride and stubbornness kept you going much longer than your friend and provided us with days of entertainment. Now, everything your father did to my sister, I'm going to do to you. Then when I'm finished, I'm going to throw you to the others, just like he threw Tatiana to a revel of thirty men." Hermione was shaking with fear for what was to come. There was no way that she could fight them. The strength just wasn't there. She made a promise to herself not to scream.

Dolohov stepped forward and waved his wand, raising Hermione up off the floor. Her arm and leg screamed in agony, but she didn't have the energy to even whimper. The older man pinned her to wall behind her and fisted his hand in her hair, yanking her head back as far as it would go. The abused muscles howled in protest.

His mouth came down on her throat and she could hear the other men cheering, yelling out their encouragement to Dolohov. Hermione could feel his smile against the skin of her neck. Without any warning whatsoever, she felt teeth clamp down on the crook of her neck. When his teeth were sunk firmly into her skin, the Death Eater began to grind his teeth, doing all he could to elicit a response. Even with blood running from the wound, Hermione bit her tongue savagely to keep from screaming in pain.

Out of nowhere, Dolohov released her and stuck her to the wall with a sticking charm.

"Who the fuck is ouside? The wards are going off." Without another word, all the men in the room (so basically, all of them) rushed out of the room and clattered down the stairs. There was noise right outside the door, but Hermione couldn't make herself care. Without the constant pain, her world dimmed, her eyes fluttered shut, and she embraced the darkness that enveloped her.

-O-

As soon as Draco landed, his father's arm still clutched tight in his hand, he knew something was wrong. He could feel the presence of wards. If nobody had been there since the aurors that raided it, there shouldn't be wards. Before anyone could say anything, Lucius held up a hand.

"They're here."

His father held his arm out, indicating for Draco to get behind him. Draco wasn't sure if he appreciated the gesture or was irritated by it, but he did know that they didn't have time to argue about formation. He and Theo fell in line behind Theodore and his father, while Potter and Kingsley brought up the rear.

When the two Death Eaters met the wards, both their wands materialized in their hands. Theodore cast several spells, as did Lucius, but in the end it was Theodore that spoke.

"Standard wards, which means they're fairly simple to break, but the second we start, they'll be alerted. They'll be waiting and ready for us as soon as we break through." Theo had a grim look on his face.

"Break 'em. I hope they're ready and waiting because that will be the only thing that saves their lives." Potter and Kingsley nodded their heads, wands up and at the ready. Lucius and Theodore began, their casting silent, but Draco could feel the power they were exerting. They were both putting all their efforts into breaking in as quickly as possible so they could perhaps catch the arseholes inside off guard.

It was only a matter of minutes before Draco felt the magic surrounding them disappear. As if they were a team that had trained together for years, the six of them started forward, covering each other as they made their way through the yard and up to the door.

There were no alerts, wards, or locks on the door leading into the kitchen. Draco was somewhat surprised that their security was so lax, but in the end, it was expected. None of the Death Eaters were too smart. Dolohov was the brightest of the bunch and Draco knew he would be too preoccupied with Hermione to give much thought to anything else.

The house appeared to be empty and completely silent as the six of them made their way through the rooms of the lower floor. It wasn't until Draco heard sounds from one of the empty rooms near the staircase that they learned differently. Kingsley flung the door open and they all piled into the room to find Ginny strung up in the closet, her arms tied in a loop around the rod in the closet. Her mouth was magically bound and she was completely naked. She was bruised and bloody in places, but Draco knew that overall she was fine.

Theo rushed forward and severed the chain around her wrists first, her unbalanced body falling into his arms awkwardly as soon as she was loose. His second spell was to conjure a blanket, which he wrapped around her gently before continuing. His third spell was to release the spell on her mouth, allowing her free speech. Her first words were like a punch to Draco's stomach.

"Hermione is upstairs. I think she's about to die, there was so much blood! They were getting ready to start phase two of their plan, you have to go save her!" Theo cupped her cheeks in his hands as he looked deep in her eyes.

"What was phase two?" Ginny burst into tears and it took a few moments to calm herself before speaking.

"Phase one was break us down physically. Once we quit fighting or screaming, they moved on to rape and humiliation. They didn't want us to fight them for that." Draco instantly saw red, his greatest fears confirmed. Dolohov was somewhere, trying to rape the love of his life, someone who had never known anything but his love and tender care.

Dolohov was going to die slowly and painfully.

When Theodore spoke, it was with restrained emotion, one that Draco recognized immediately as fury.

"Where is she and how many are there?" Ginny took a deep breath before she answered.

"She's upstairs in the room directly to the right. There is Dolohov, Jugson, Avery, Macnair, Rowle, Pucey, and Flint. Flint never did anything to us though, he always just stayed away from it all. like he didn't want a part of it." Theodore nodded his thanks before speaking to his son.

"Stay with Ginny, son. If any of those low-life scum bags come through, don't hesitate." Draco watched as Theo nodded and Kingsley looked like he wanted to protest. In the end, however, he remained silent.

In the end, the five remaining moved into a star formation and started to move up the stairs. Draco knew they were walking into an ambush but there was little he could do about it. As soon as they were all on the second floor, the spell fire seemed to come from everywhere.

Draco dropped and rolled to the same side as his father. This was no surprise as Lucius had been the one to do most of Draco's training. As the five of them drove their opponents into the room Hermione was being held in, Draco could only hold his breath for what kind of condition his beloved would be found in.

Once they had fully entered the room at the right of the stairs, Draco knew Ginny hadn't been bluffing. Hermione was lashed to the wall, her arms above her in chains that encased her tiny wrists. Her arm and leg were obviously mangled beyond belief; Draco wasn't even sure how she was currently unconscious with her body weight hanging on that broken arm. The bruises, blood, and puncture wounds were nothing compared to the cuts.

Draco knew how horribly embarrassed Hermione was about the word "mudblood" carved into her arm by Bellatrix. These Death Eater had taken this to be an appetizer and took the words to an extreme. Filth. Scum. Whore. Blood Traitor. Trash. These words and more were carved into every free spot of skin on her naked body.

Draco knew when everyone started to pay attention to Hermine and saw her condition. The spells became darker, faster, and much more ruthlessly cast. It was a given that Draco, Lucius, and Theodore would aim to kill, but for Kingsley to join them was a sure sign that he was furious.

One by one, the Death Eaters fell. Avery to Kingsley, Muciber and Rowle to Lucius, Flint to Potter, Pucey to Draco and Jugson to Theodore. When only Dolohov remained, he stepped forward at the same time that Theodore did.

"You raped Tatiana and as good as killed her. She didn't survive that revel. Your daughter received everything you deserved." Theodore snorted at his words.

"Would you have raped my sister and thrown her to a revel if the Dark Lord had ordered you to? You know as well as I do that you would have. You would have even enjoyed it. Your death today will do nothing but bring peace of mind to Hermione that you are nothing but worm food, completely impotent in her life." Dolohov made a sound somewhere between a growl and a roar before throwing himself into the duel with Theodore.

Draco was caught up in the ferocity of the duel for a few moments before he remembered Hermione. With vigor renewed, he turned his attention to the rest of the room. Potter hadn't actually killed Marcus Flint so he and Kingsley were watching him with wands drawn. Lucius had already been two steps ahead of Draco.

The older blond man had gathered Hermione is his arms to take the weight off her obviously broken arm. The chains were still on her wrists but he had severed them from the wall. Draco rushed over to his side just in time to hear her speak groggily.

"Luci?" The slurred word made her sound drunk, but Draco knew better. She was probably delirious. As dire as the situation was, Draco didn't think his father would ever live down the nickname Luci after this. As stoic and unfeeling as his father could be, he appeared to have a soft spot for Hermione so maybe he would bear it well. Draco watched as his father brushed hair off Hermione's face.

"Yes, sweet one. We're here. Draco is going to take you to St. Mungo's." Draco listened as she mumbled something incoherently that sounded somewhat like Ginny. As Lucius transferred the scant weight of his girlfriend to his arms, Hermione found the front of his shirt and bunched it in the hand of her good arm. Draco easily bore her weight and Lucius conjured a blanket to protect her modesty.

Draco couldn't even begin to explain how wonderful it felt to have Hermione in his arms again. He was almost lost in the sheer joy he found in holding her close. It was his father that pulled him back to reality.

"Get it together, Draco. You have her in your arms now, but if you don't get her to St. Mungo's she may die. Focus. Be strong because she needs somebody more than ever right now. Now get her outside and apparate to St. Mungo's, we'll meet you there." Draco knew his father was correct so he gave him a sharp nod and headed for the stairs. The wand fight was still going on behind them, but Draco knew it would be over soon. Lucius and Theodore were not a pair to be trifled with, especially not when they were paired together.

Draco caught sight of Theo and Ginny in the kitchen. Ginny was injured, that was obvious, but she wasn't in dire need of the hospital like Hermione was. Both of then called out to him as he passed with his Hermione bundle in his arms, but he didn't stop. His father had been telling the truth. She could die and she needed St. Mungo's. Nothing would stop him.

Draco was functioning on autopilot as he maneuvered the house and out to the apparition point. He had to make the conscious effort to focus so he didn't splinch them while apparating. After focusing for a few moments, he gathered his magic and apparated.

He landed just outside the entrance to St. Mungo's and he could only thank whoever was listening that Hermione didn't throw up from side-along. However, she seemed deeply unconscious, so that was probably what saved his clothing from wearing her sick.

Draco didn't bother speaking with the Welcome Witch; he barged right through the "waiting room" and into the lift. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew for a fact that he wouldn't get her any help waiting patiently with the Welcome Witch. The lift stopped at the fourth floor. He didn't recall hitting the floor for spell damage, but he guessed that it was appropriate. He was not going to complain at this point. As he burst into the ward out of the lift, he yelled for help.

"Help me! I have Hermione Granger and she needs help now!" He knew that Hermione would hate it, but he knew using her name would garner more than their fair share of help. However, right now he didn't care how she would feel about it, he just wanted her to be alive long enough to chew him out for using her fame.

Three mediwitches bustled forward and attempted to take her from him so they could move her into a room. Draco instantly knew that that wasn't going to work out for them.

"Just tell me where you want her." The older woman that had come forward to help scowled at him, but pointed in the direction of room three. Draco couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the irony. This was the room where it had all started between him, Hermione, and Theo. He rushed her in, though, not another thought on the matter, so he could deposit her on the bed. When the blanket fell away from her body, there were audible gasps. This instantly angered Draco. Hermione would be horrified if she was awake.

"She has been tortured for days by Death Eaters. If you don't have your finest healers in here in five minutes, every bit of funding from the Malfoy and Nott families will be stopped." The mediwitches just stared at him in disbelief. Draco spoke again this time with just a hint of his father's scariness.

"Get Healer Cubster in here now. If she isn't in here in five minutes, you're all fired." This seemed to get the women moving, all but one of them rushing out of the room like their tails were on fire. The remaining mediwitch began casting diagnostic spells so she knew what to prepare for when the Healer arrived. Draco hadn't left her side and when the mediwitch suggested it, he turned cold eyes towards her.

"I'm not leaving her. You will treat her in front of me. Theodore Nott, Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Kingsley Shacklebolt are on their way and you'll treat her in front of them as well. If you don't, I promise you that St. Mungo's will lose all funding from our families. I know for a fact that all four donate heavily every year." Draco had no idea about Potter's vaults or business, but he knew that he had come into the full Potter fortune after the war. Most estates were set up to donate automatically. Kingsley was also a prominent pureblood. It would be a safe assumption that he donated as well.

The young mediwitch nodded shakily and began with the standard hydration spells while Draco held Hermione's hand. It was only a couple minutes that had passed before the ever-familiar Healer Cubster came through the door. By the look on her face, nobody had warned her what she was walking into. Before she could say a word, Draco spoke.

"If you save her life, it's worth at least a quarter of a million galleons to wherever you want them to go." Her head snapped up to meet Draco's gaze.

"You don't have to bribe me to do my job." Draco chuckled. This was such a Hermione response.

"Oh, you'll earn it. This woman will have an array of visitors that will make your life hell. I will be here at all times. Lucius Malfoy, her father Theodore Nott, and her brother Theo will be here constantly, all of them questioning your every move. Harry Potter will be here, as well as the Minister, constantly. It isn't a bribe. It's a reward." The woman gave him a ghost of a smirk before she started in.

When she saw the level of injury Hermione had sustained, she gasped. Draco wanted to ask, but he kept quiet instead. He didn't want the opinions of a preliminary finding. He sat quietly at Hermione's head, her hand held tightly in his while Healer Cubster ran diagnostic after diagnostic.

It was silent for a very long time while the Healer worked. Draco didn't want to interrupt, but he was also beginning to wonder exactly what was keeping everyone else. It had been almost an hour and there was still nobody else from their rescue. He considered sending a patronus to his father, but had decided against it. Theodore and Lucius could take care of themselves and he didn't want to show that he could send a patronus. There was no sense in giving up information unless there was a good reason. It was almost two hours later that everyone trooped into Hermione's room. They all looked weary beyond measure and Draco couldn't help but wonder why. They all took various seats around the room while Healer Cubster continted to work.

"Where have you all been? I thought you would have been here a long time ago." It was Kingsley that spoke.

"Your father and Theodore dispatched of Dolohov. When the Head of Magical Law Enforcement arrived, he said it was a breach of the vow they had made when they were released. It took quite a bit of convincing that they were just saving their own lives. It didn't matter that Harry and I were vouching for them. There may still be a couple problems that arise, but I think everyone will be just fine." They all settled in around Hermione, leaving Healer Cubster enough room to get in and around her so she could do what she needed to. Before anyone could speak, Potter broke the silence.

"Flint gave up to me. He didn't want to fight. He told me that Pucey had threatened his mother's probation if he didn't help him." This actually made sense. Marcus had never been an avid supporter of the Dark Lord, but his mother had been dragged in by his father. The Wizengamot had granted her house arrest for two years as long as she had no more affiliations. It made perfect sense for Pucey to exploit that. He had an uncle that was on the Wizangamot.

After that, the group sat in silence while Healer Cubster and her mediwitches worked on Hermione. There were no updates, which made Draco want to rip his hair out, but he wasn't going to complain. He informed the others of his threats and promises to the hospital, which they all agreed with. It was a couple hours later that Theo came in and took a seat.

"Ginny is all healed up. Her family is in with her now. How's Hermione?" Draco had been ready to tell her brother that they hadn't heard yet, but Healer Cubster interrupted at that moment.

"She's pretty critical. I've never seen a level of torture like this. Her arm and leg were completely mangled, I had to give her several potions to repair the damage. Her ankle was broken along with one of her wrists. A blood boiling curse was performed on her at some point, steaming away most of the blood in her system. She suffered a puncture mark to her right side, appearing to be made with a knife of some point. The words carved into her skin were all treatable with a potion for scarring, but they all contributed to her extreme blood loss. It will be a day or so before she regains consciousness. She's been awake for days, being tortured the whole time, and she desperately needs her rest." Theodore raked his hand through his hair before he spoke.

"Is my little girl gonna live?" Healer Cubster watched him with a confused eye.

"Yes. As long as there are no complications from the infections she's sustained and she continues to naturally heal like she is now, I see no reason why she shouldn't." It was Potter that asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to.

"Was she raped?" Healer Cubster looked incensed for the first time during their conversation.

"No, she was not raped. The only injury she seemed to have sustained of a sexual nature is a very brutal bite mark to her throat. The scarring potion has helped some, but it was pretty deep. There will always be a mark there to remind her." Draco hated that she would bear a scar of her brutality, but he supposed he couldn't do anything about it. He understood. The cuts made with the knife had been fairly shallow. The bite mark had been ground into her skin, leaving a deep wound behind. Scarring potions could only do so much. However, everyone looked thrilled that Hermione hadn't been raped. The Healer than turned her attention to the number of people in the room.

"She won't be waking for at least a day. She's been given Dreamless Sleep. Why don't you all take the chance to go home and shower so you'll be fresh for when she does wake up." Not a single person moved and they all stared at her like she was insane. Draco couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"I told you, Healer. That quarter of a million galleons wasn't a bribe. It's a reward. You'll just have to put up with us if you want that extra funding." She sighed and nodded.

"Who is responsible for her? I need some forms signed." Theo stood and stepped forward.

"I'm the head of her house. Let's go fill out paperwork while I'm still awake to do so." The pair of them disappeared and had been gone for a few minutes before Draco spoke.

"Please tell me Dolohov suffered before he died." Lucius smirked, but he allowed Theodore to answer.

"That bastard learned his lesson. If he was alive, he wouldn't be fucking with Hermione any time soon. He lost both arms and had several bouts with our combined Cruciatus before he finally died. Nowhere near enough for what he did to Lexi, but enough to make me able to sleep at night." Lucius looked at them both while Potter and Kingsley both watched in silence.

"Don't tell Hermione. She has very strong Slytherin tendencies, but she is still a lion at heart. If she learns what we did to Dolohov, she'll feel guilty. We simply say he was killed during the rescue and leave it at that." The five of them nodded their agreement. Nothing else was said because they were interrupted by groaning from the bed. Draco and Theodore were instantly at her side. Her words were slurred and she seemed groggy.

"Daddy? Dray?" Theodore smoothed her hair off her forehead as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Yeah, baby, we're all here. Us, Lucius, Kingsley, Harry. Your brother just went to go check on Ginny." She gave an a approximation of a smile before speaking again.

"Luci is here? Harry? Kings? I love everyone so much, thought I was dead." It was obvious that she was drugged with pain potion and Dreamless Sleep, her words were almost one long sentence. Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"No, Princess, you aren't dead. We're all here and we love you. Ginny is fine. Go back to sleep and we'll be here when you wake up." She gave him a soft smile. There was an almost inaudible "love you" that came from her mouth before she fell back into slumber.

Everyone settled back into their seats, nobody speaking at all until Potter started laughing. Not chuckling, not giggling, but full on laughing. At their questioning looks, he finally spoke.

"'Mi has nicknamed Lucius Malfoy Luci. Merlin, he's never going to live that down!" There were soft chuckles amongst all of them. However, everyone, even Draco, was surprised when Lucius spoke.

"I will kill anyone other than her that dares to call me that." They all settled back down into their chairs, knowing they were in for the long haul. It wasn't long after he was finally comfortable that Draco slipped off to sleep.

A/N- Another chapter down. I hope you all enjoyed and approved. I'm considering adding another bonus chapter of the day after in St. Mungo's, but haven't decided yet. We shall see. Leave me your thoughts, I do appreciate them!

Love,

A


	34. Chapter 34

A/N- An overwhelming response to the last chapter. You all flattered me and made me blush! Truly, though, I appreciate your feedback. It keeps me motivated like nothing else could. This chapter is a bonus chapter, one that I never had plans to write. I make no promises how long it will be, but I think we all want to see what happens when everyone sees Hermione wake up. Anyways, enough rambling on my part.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for the character Melanie Cubster. I'll totally claim her badass healing self.

Chapter 34

April 17, 1999

There was pain even before Hermione could say that she had fully woken from her deep slumber. Her consciousness marinated in the pain that her mind assured her that she was in, reminding her once again of the ordeal that she had gone through. The last thing Hermione wanted to do was remember. This, in fact, is probably what caused her nightmare.

She didn't recall screaming. There had been no energy to scream towards the end of her time with Dolohov and the others. She just seemed to come awake with a start, gasping for air as if she had never breathed before. She had thought that she was alone until she turned her head on her pillow and spotted Lucius Malfoy sitting next to her, a concerned look on his face.

"Lucius?" The older blond chuckled at her words.

"Yes, it's Luci. If you were looking to stick me with an embarrassing nickname, you succeeded. Already, nobody with let me live down Luci." Hermione was confused at his words.

"You mean I called you Luci?" The older man smirked at her, his face full of mirth.

"You did. You're lucky I didn't mind since it was you." Hermione couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"I'll be sure to only call you Luci around friends and family." Lucius gave her a suffering look but nodded.

"Not bringing it up in public would be appreciated." Hermione could see that he was acting like he didn't like the nickname, but she thought that he was secretly pleased. She doubted that anyone aside from Narcissa had ever been affectionate enough with him to give him a nickname.

"How is everyone, are they all alright? Where is everyone?" Lucius reached out and brushed hair off her forehead to comfort her.

"Easy, sweet one. Everyone is perfectly fine. They're all over there, look." He gestured across the room, pointing towards the four sleeping men. They were all sitting in armchairs, heads leaned back, legs stretched out, and sound asleep. Hermione couldn't help the grin at seeing her father, boyfriend, Harry, and Kingsley all sleeping together. She turned back to Lucius and he actually smiled at her.

"They're all exhausted. None of us slept the whole time you were gone. We could do nothing but try to find you. Surprisingly, Kingsley called in several favors for information on you and promised almost a dozen favors to others if they could get him intel." She smiled as she thought of her surrogate father moving mountains for her. Hermione reached up and fingered a strand of Lucius' hair before she spoke.

"You look tired, Luci. Go sleep. I feel myself falling asleep even now. Can you ask Draco to come sleep with me so I don't have another nightmare?" Lucius smiled at her again.

"Absolutely. Have no fear. He'll chase away all your bad dreams." Hermione watched Lucius stand and make his way over to a sleeping Draco. She didn't hear any of their words, but after a minute she felt the covers pull back and Draco's hard, familiar body press against her. He pulled her into his arms as gently as he could, assuming that she was still in pain.

Neither spoke, Hermione couldn't have even if she tried, and they fell back to sleep together.

-O-

Hermione opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in quite as much pain. It was still there, all over her body, but was somewhat muted. There was soft conversation going on around her and she could still feel Draco pressed up against her as best as he could be.

Tears suddenly pricked her eyes at the realization that she was in St. Mungo's, surrounded by her family and friends. She was alive. A soft whimper escaped her and Draco was instantly alert.

"Princess, are you alright? Do you need more pain potion?" This elicited a sob and Hermione felt herself being pulled into a half seated position next to Draco. She could now see everyone and they were looking at her with concern. Pulling herself together, she wiped her eyes with her good arm.

"Pain potion would be wonderful, but I just realized that I'm alive. I'm alive, you're all here and alive too. I have my family with me and knowing you were protecting me while I slept just made me so thankful. I'm sorry for worrying you." Her father came to her side and hugged her as gently as he could.

"We understand. We thought we'd lost you, Lexi. You were so far gone, we were terrified they couldn't bring you back." She sniffled and nodded. "At the end, with Dolohov, I wished I was dead. It hurt so much." Her father began running his fingers through her hair as he kissed her hairline over and over.

"I know, baby, I know. I'm so sorry it took us so long to find you. If it weren't for my past history with Dolohov -" Hermione cut him off.

"This was nobody's fault but Dolohov's. He hated me because I was the reason you had a history with him. It was nobody's fault. Mine, maybe, for believing I was safe with Ginny, Luna, and the aurors. I guess Harry was right. I should have just stayed at Hogwarts." It was in this moment that she remembered her argument with Harry.

After all of this, she wasn't sure that she could remain angry at Harry. Hermione had lost her temper and said a lot of things that shouldn't have been said. She hadn't lied, not about a single thing, but she could admit that she should not have thrown some of those things in Harry's face. With a heavy heart, she turned to her best friend.

"Harry..." She choked the word out and stopped, afraid she would start sobbing again. She had been terrible to her friend and he had still done everything in his power to save her from Dolohov. Her father moved from her side and Harry came forward to sit next to her, gingerly taking her in his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder and began to sob. However, before she could say a word, he shushed her softly.

"Don't you even think about apologizing to me, Hermione. You were one hundred percent correct. I didn't stop and think about all the things that you gave up, that you did for me. You offered to go to the Forest with me knowing you would die. You were tortured by that psychotic bitch and carved up like a ham because you didn't tell her that Ron and I actually found the Sword. You gave up the only parents you knew for me. You have never betrayed me and I was an idiot for thinking that you would tell our secrets to someone that was untrustworthy. Please forgive me." His words just made Hermione cry harder.

"I'm so sorry I said those things to you. I never wanted to hold those things against you. Everything I did, I did because I wanted to and because I loved you. Please forgive me for saying those things." Hermione leaned fully into the embrace with her best friend in the world. Before she had been captured, their argument had weighed heavily on her and she was happy to have it cleared up. However, when Harry spoke, she thought that he might have had it worse than she did.

"I was so scared that you would die with Dolohov and you would never get to hear me tell you how stupid I was." Hermione had no words for his confession so she simply tightened her hold with the one arm that she had. When they seperated, he kissed her head and departed, telling her softly that Kingsley wanted his turn to make sure that she was truly alive. He moved away and Kingsley quickly filled his spot. The dark-skinned man held her as close as he could and kissed her head over and over again.

"Merlin, 'Mi, I was so scared that you hadn't made it. You don't even know the deals I made with scum to find out information on you." Hermione snuggled into his embrace like she had so many times before.

"I know. Luci told me and I couldn't love you more for it." Kingsley began to rock her slightly at her words while he remained silent. After several minutes she broke the silence.

"I know you aren't my father, King. The father I grew up with barely tolerated me and I didn't meet my Daddy til just a few months ago. I want you to know, though, that even though you aren't my father, you're still my family and you always will be. Any children you have will be my brothers and sisters, your family will be my family. In short, I love you. We've been there for each other in ways the others can't understand. Thank you so much for looking out for me." Hermione could see the liquid dripping from his eyes, but she didn't comment on it. None of the others did as well. When Kingsley moved to let her father back in to cuddle into her side, she asked the question that had been worrying her.

"Where's Teddy? I haven't seen him once. Is he mad at me because of Ginny?" Draco was quick to run his fingers through her hair and suck her into his side tighter than ever.

"Merlin no, Princess. He's been with Ginny since he knew you were with all of us. Her family in general has been accomodating and accepting, but there have been a couple that have started a little drama in the hospital." Hermione instantly understood and nodded.

"Molly and Percy have made her feel guilty for being with Teddy?" Draco nodded .

"Yes, they've already been asked to leave twice because they start a whole new fight every time that Theo shows up. Ginny wants him there and the rest of the Weasleys don't seem to mind that he is who he is. It's just the two that start things." There wasn't time for her to respond when the door banged open and most of the Weasleys fell through it. Draco smiled at her.

"I may have sent a patronus to all of them that you were awake." Hermione couldn't hold back the flood of emotion. She threw her good arm around Draco so she could kiss him quickly.

Bill came to her side first. His hand smoothed her hair as he wrapped a gentle arm around her form. He didn't seem to mind that Draco was holding fast to her or the fact that there were two Death Eaters in the room listening to their every word.

"I'm so happy you're here, 'Mi. I can't even imagine our family if you hadn't survived. You've been a part of it since you were twelve and to suddenly lose you would be devastating." She leaned into her Professor' side, knowing that every word he spoke was the truth. She had always viewed him as her older brother. After she had finished her hug with Bill, Charlie came forward and folded her into his arms before any words were spoke .

"Merlin, Hermione, you have no idea how lucky you are. What if you had died? I would have nobody to call me Fireball and nobody would even know I had a nickname." Hermione said nothing. There wasn't anything she could say to keep the the strongest Weasley from thinking whatever he wanted. The strongest Weasley made room for the remaining twin, George. Hermione hadn't heard from him since she sent him a birthday greeting and gift.

While everyone else had given her a heartfelt hug, full of love and hope, George clung to her like she was his lifeline. The tears were streaming down his cheeks as he felt over her body, needing a physical confirmation that she was safe and alive. When he finally quieted, he gave a small laugh and tried to justify his behavior.

"Well 'Mi, you've definetly given us all heart strokes. We thought you were dead for Merlin's sake." Hermione had a feeling that her fragile friend had changed things just a little in his mind so she wouldn't seem to be in as much danger. Hermione couldn't help but feel her heart break at the obvious pain George was in. She held him and leaned into his side.

"You know I count on you more than most. I would never want to see you hurt, especially in the way that Freddie died. You're my person now." Hermione could only shake her head.

"I know it hurts, Georgie. Freddie is gone. It's not pleasant nor easy, but it's the harsh reality. All you can do now is live it and make the best of it. Invent pranks with George in mind and keep him alive in spirit. For the record, I'm honored to be your person." George leaned into her before speaking.

"Nobody even acknowledged our birthday but you. They makes me feel like I should be dead along with Freddie." Hermione held her friend as tightly as she could with her one arm. The other was in a sling and she would eventually have to ask about her health.

"They're in pain, Georgie. Give them this birthday. You know how harsh a reminder it is. Just love the reminder and if anyone says a single word, send them to me. We've protected each other for too long to stop now." George nodded softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this all about me. You're here recovering and I'm not being very supportive." Hermione burrowed her head into the crook of George's neck.

"Absolutely no apologies. That's what friends are for, they're there for each other whenever they need them." George finally laughed and nuzzled her neck.

"You know you're not a friend. You're my sister." Hermione felt Draco stiffen next to her and she lifted her eyes to see what elicited this response. Ron had entered the room and was slowly making his way to her bed. George gave her a final kiss on her head and stood, making room for Ron to come forward.

Her former friend stepped up next to her bed but didn't touch her, didn't crawl into bed like everyone else has. Ron had the decency to look chagrined; his hands raked through his hair, his feet shuffled on the floor and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I know we aren't friends anymore, Hermione, and I know that we probably never will be. Too much has happened for us to go back to the way we were. That being said, I'm really happy that you're alright. Even though we have problems with each other, I never wanted you to die." Hermione offered him a smile at his words.

"Thanks, Ron. I wish you the best with Lavender and the baby." He gave her a curt nod and was gone. Theodore was about to sit at her side again but Theo walked through the door and his eyes widened when he saw that she was awake. Theodore chuckled and stepped back when Theo rushed to his twin's side.

"Princess, sweet Merlin, you're awake! How are you feeling?" He took the seat next to her in the bed and pulled her close. Hermione hugged him as best as she could with her good arm. When she finally pulled her face out of his neck, she answered his question.

"I'm still pretty sore, but I'm alive. That means I'm great." It was at this moment that the door to her room opened and Lucius appeared with Healer Cubster. The young Healer smiled at Hermione and chuckled at the sight of Theo and Draco in bed with her.

"Miss Nott, the pleasure, again, is mine." Hermione chuckled at her words.

"My thanks to you, again, Healer Cubster, I'm alive." The young woman laughed gayly, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You are most welcome, Miss Nott. Once again, you saved me from sure death from a homicidal maniac, so we're even." Hermione couldn't help the twitch of her lips. She spoke with a trace of amusement. Healer Cubster laughed again, amusement clear in her tone.

"Your arm was broken in seven places, your leg is broken in five. You had a fractured ankle and wrist. You have a fractured skull and three fractured discs in your back. The cuts and bruises can't be counted as they are too numous. You do have a bite mark to your neck that won't completely fade with the scarring potion. Your liver, spleen, and kidneys were lacerared. There is an infected stab wound in your side and you seem to have been a victim of the blood boiling curse. If you hadn't made it to Mungo's in just another hours time, I can't be sure that you would have made it." Healer Cubster paused long enough for her to process her words.

"How long am I stuck here, Healer?" The young woman chuckled.

"Another few days. You'll need to be here so we can monitor your head injury and make sure you have enough pain potion. Your limbs will need to remain in their splints for another twelve hours just to make sure they are completely healed." Hermione gave the younger woman an appreciative look.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you putting up with us. In fact, if there is anything we can contribute to to make it up to you..." Healer Cubster waved her hand to silence her before anyone else could speak.

"Your boyfriend or fiancé or whatever he is promised me an obscene amount of money to not only heal you, but to put up with your visitors. You need offer nothing else." Hermione shot a dirty look towards her father, as if he had prompted Draco's behavior, but he was ecstatic to point his finger in Draco's direction. Draco held his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"What would you have done to assure that you stayed by my side if it was me?" Hermione felt her argument crumble before her eyes because she knew that she would do absolutely anything for her boyfriend. She heaved a sigh and smiled at her healer.

"Alright, you get two days. That's all I'll give you. Once two days is up, I'm leaving with or without your approval." Healer Cubster nodded and smiled.

"Not a problem, Miss Nott, I understand completely." Without another word, the friendly healer in the lime green robes vacated the room, leaving them all alone again.

Harry, Theo, Lucius, and Kingsley were all drawn into an unknown conversion with Bill, Charlie, and George. The only two left with Hermione were Draco and Theodore. Draco wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed when Theodore settled back on the bed with them again. The older man settled his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his warmth. Draco didn't seem to mind that his girlfriend had been hijacked by her father. When she finally settled against him comfortably, she began drawing random patterns in Theodore's palm.

"Is Ginny alright?" Draco nodded as he spoke.

"She's perfectly fine. She was healed within the first couple hours of being here. The healers are only keeping her in case any difficulties come up." Hermione nodded and couldn't help but lower her head so they wouldn't see the shame on her face.

"Is she mad at me? None of this would have happened to her if it hadn't been for me." Her father put his finger under her chin so he could raise her eyes to meet his.

"Absolutely not. She apparently knows you well. She told Theo to tell you that she is far from angry with you and that it was her own fault for jumping on you as you were apparated. I haven't seen her, but Theo says she's bright and bubbly, giving her mother a hard time for talking down about us when we saved her." Hermione couldn't help but chuckle lightly. That sounded exactly like Ginny. Theodore pulled her away from his chest so he could look down into her eyes.

"I need to know what they did to you, Lexi. I need to know that they deserved what they got." Hermione heaved a sigh and began to knot her fingers together.

"First tell me what happened to my captors." Theodore shook his head vehemently.

"Absolutely not. You only need to know that they will never hurt you again." She shook her head slightly at his words.

"Daddy, please tell me. I need to know that nobody else will ever have to go through that again." Theodore slowly let out a breath he was holding.

"The only one still among the living is Marcus Flint. Pucey blackmailed him, used his mother to get him to go along with his plan. The rest are all dead." Hermione reached out and clutched his arm with her good one.

"What about the Ministry? Are they going to make you and Lucius go back to Azkaban?" He drew her again into his side so she would calm down.

"No, baby, Potter and Kingsley vouchsafed us and convinced the aurors that it was their lives or ours. We aren't going back." She clutched his shirt in her hand tightly.

"I'm glad. I know it makes me a terrible person, but please tell me he suffered before he died." Hermione didn't see the grin that spread across her father's face.

"He didn't suffer as much as you did, but Lucius and I made sure that he paid in pain before we put him down." Hermione couldn't hold back a sob, but she stifled it in his chest.

"Thank you, Daddy, thank you so much. You have no idea how much better I feel knowing he's gone." She felt her father press kiss after kiss to her head before speaking.

"You never have to worry about someone hurting you like that again. I will slaughter anyone who dares. Are you disappointed in me?" She sat up abruptly and met his eyes.

"Absolutely not. Everything you did, you did to protect me. There was no question, they were going to kill me. That's why I killed everyone that I have, to protect my friends, which are my family. None of you are any less of a person that me." Hermione turned to Draco before her father could respond.

"I know you killed someone. Might as well tell me now." She smiled inwardly as her boyfriend sighed heavily.

"You know you're ruining us protecting you from the truth, right? It was Pucey, I killed Pucey." She smiled softly as she leaned over and threaded her hands in his hair so she could pull him down to her level.

"Thank you, Drake. You don't have to protect me, we're partners, that means were honest with each other." She pressed her lips to his in an unhurried kiss, though neither one of them deepened it. When she pulled away, he ran his thumb over bottom lip.

"You never have to thank me for loving you. I will always be there." Hermione heaved a sigh as she began knotting her fingers in her lap. With a burst of courage, she began.

She enumerated the details of her capture, being taken by side along apparition to the house she had been kept in. She told them about the Cruciatus curses, sometimes more than one at a time, the cuts, the broken bones, the stab wound in her side. She almost cried when she detailed the use of the blood boiling curse on her and her near rape. When she finally came to a close, both men hugged her close. They were silent for a long time before Hermione finally broke it. Without another word to her boyfriend or father, she called the rest of her rescuers over. The three of them came willingly, smiles on their faces.

"Harry, I know you did things you didn't really want to, but thank you for saving me." Harry chuckled at her words before he hugged her again.

"'Mi, seriously, you're my sister. As if I wouldn't come save you from psychotic Death Eaters. We're Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. It's what we do." She laughed at his words before he pulled away and allowed Kingsley to come hug her again.

"I know you're the fancy pants Minister of Magic and all, that you don't do the dirty work anymore, but thank you for coming after me." Kingsley laughed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'll always do dirty work for you, 'Mi. You know I'll do whatever I have to if you're ever in trouble. Unless it's boy trouble, then Theodore is who you turn to." The room laughed while Draco tried to look offended. It was Lucius that spoke.

"Draco is nowhere near stupid enough to mess up what he has with Miss Nott." Theodore turned his eye to his long time friend.

"Apparently your boy hasn't told you that he caused my baby girl to break up with him which made me have to punch him twice in the face." Lucius raised his eyebrows and turned to Draco.

"What could you possibly have done to make the best decision of your life leave you?" Draco looked guilty and flustered all in one so Hermione decided to take pity on him.

"Daphne Greengrass kissed him and he kissed her back for five seconds. Daddy punched him, he groveled, he promised to carry my bag for the rest of the year and he donated half a million galleons to a war orphanage. We don't want to relive it." Lucius sniffed imperiously as he spoke.

"Money well spent." The room chuckled again as Hermione pointed for Lucius to sit next to her. He eyed her, unsure if it would befit his station to sit next to her on the bed. When he finally took his son's seat she wrapped her arm around his middle and hugged him tightly. When she spoke, her voice was thick with unshed tears. For some reason, his help affected her more than anyone elses. Her father, Teddy, and Draco she expected and Harry and Kingsley were her friends, family even. Lucius was the only one who didn't know her on an intimate level.

"Thank you, Luci. I know it couldn't have been easy turning on men who were once your brothers. Please know that I appreciate it more than you can ever imagine. I know you didn't have any reason to help except for your friendship with my father and for Draco, but that doesn't diminish what you did at all in my eyes." Lucius wrapped an arm around her shoulders before looking down at her.

"Don't make me doubt your intelligence now. Sweet one, I did indeed help you because of Theodore and Draco, but I also helped because you wormed your annoyingly forgiving self under my defenses and into my heart. You're family. First through your father and secondly through Draco. You will someday marry my son, he can't be so stupid as to make you leave him twice, and you will someday merge our two powerful bloodlines through our grandchildren. Your children, raised with Draco's cunning and your intelligence and morals, will change the face of our world. You have changed my family, therefore I should be thanking you. Also, if you mention my words to anyone aside from your father and Draco who heard them themselves, I will endeavor to turn your children into spoiled little brats." Hermione laughed out loud and mumbled into his chest so nobody could hear, just as he had done to her.

"I love you, Luci. I'm glad we're family." He laid his cheek on her head as he spoke.

"I love you also, sweet one." He released her quickly and stood, brushing off his robes in a way that only Lucius, and perhaps Draco, could get away with.

"I apologize ahead of time, but I must depart now that I know you are well. Narcissa has been most insistent about an update and she's at Nott Manor keeping the elves as calm as she can." Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Give her my best and thank her. I would never want the elves upset over me." He bowed slightly and left the room, his robes billowing in a manner reminiscent of Professor Snape. Draco took his seat next to her once again and hauled her into his side.

"How you inspire my father to act that way around you, I'll never know." Hermione just smiled as she spoke to everyone else in the room.

"You're all free to go, I'm awake so you all need to go home and sleep. Shower too." The Weasleys laughed and with catcalls of "you just want time with Draco", they all departed with smiles. Harry and Kingsley both came forward and departed with kisses and hugs. Theo bid his farewell to go back to Ginny's room before her father stood and kissed her hairline.

"I'm going to help assist with the elves before I shower and sleep. Expect me in the morning. I love you, Lexi." Hermione nodded in his hug.

"I love you too, Daddy." With a look over his shoulder, he left the room leaving only her and Draco there. She had laid back and started to settle now that she was finally pain free thanks to the potion. Draco pulled her in to lay her head on his chest when she finally let out a choked sob.

Draco didn't say a word, just pulled her in tight to him and held her. She wasn't certain how long she cried, but she knew that when she finally stopped, Draco's shirt was soaking wet. She gathered her strength and dried her eyes before she sat up, smiling softly.

"Thank you, for letting me get that out of my system. Now, I'm kicking you out and telling to go home and shower and sleep." Draco let out a chuckle at her words.

"It's really sweet that you think I'm going to listen to you. You wouldn't leave me and there is no way in Merlin that I'm leaving you. Scoot over, I'm sleeping with you so you don't have nightmares. You know that's better than Dreamless Sleep." She rolled her eyes but didn't argue. She snuggled closer, mindful of her arm and leg that were in slings and braces.

Nothing else was spoken between the two, but the love they held for each other was almost palpable. When Hermione finally drifted off, warm and safe in Draco's arms, she murmured a soft "I love you". Draco kissed her now sleeping head, whispered "I love you" back, and let himself drift off to sleep.

A/N- Alright, y'all, I took an impromptu vacay to Saint Jo, Texas for Rednecks With Paychecks. In fact, I managed to finish this next to the big mud bog pit (: If y'all get a chance to go down there, I highly recommend it (it you do the redneck thing). Hope you enjoyed your bonus chapter! Next chapter, Hermione goes back to Hogwarts. Leave me a message after the beep and let me know your thoughts.

Love,

A


	35. Chapter 35

A/N- Y'all are just amazing. I'm so excited to keep writing because you have kept me motivated with your positive reviews. Lordy, I only posted the last chapter a couple days ago and here we are already. Thank you. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favorited my story. I appreciate it. Enough now, Hermione needs to return to Hogwarts (:

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the story line. I'm in a long line of authors that have played with the characters just like I am. In my wettest dreams... ((;

Chapter 35

April 24, 1999

"Lexi, please. Come home. It's only a couple weeks until your N.E.W.T. exams. The Headmistress has already said that you could return for the exams so you didn't have to worry about anymore schoolwork stressing you out." Hermione favored her father with a smile.

"Daddy, I know you're worried, but I just want things to go back to normal. That won't ever happen if I don't show my face at Hogwarts. The Prophet has already caused so much speculation that it will all look like it's true if I don't return and set people straight." Her father huffed loudly because he knew she was right. Draco and Theo sat silent in the room, neither of them saying a word in either direction of the argument.

"Who gives a fuck what Hogwarts population believes? You've never cared what people think before, baby. Why start now?" Hermione's eyes flashed as she turned to answer him.

"I don't care when it's just me being slandered. When it's people I care about, it's a whole other story. I kept Rita Skeeter in a jar for two months because she wrote stories about Harry. When the Prophet was calling Harry a liar that had lost his sense, I blackmailed Skeeter into printing the truth in the Quibbler. What makes you think I'm going to let them get away with saying those horrible things about you, Kingsley, Harry, and Luci? Not going to happen." Hermione almost burst out laughing at her father's muttered "bloody Gryffindor".

The Gryffindor continued to pack her things away in her beaded bag as her mind drifted to the day after she had first woke up.

"Flashback*

Hermione has just finished eating her breakfast and taking her potions, Draco's watchful eye taking in every movement, when Harry had burst into her room, face red and hand clutching a newspaper in his hand. He threw himself down in one of the arm chairs in his room before he growled out a greeting.

"Hey, 'Mi. Hope your day is going better than mine." She raised one of her eyebrows at him, a move she had been practicing all year and finally mastered. When she just waited for Harry to explain further, he rolled his eyes and began waving his hands in time with his angry outbursts.

"This bloody Roger Dunleavy is a menace! He wrote the worst article in the Prophet and now I have no peace. Worse than before if you can imagine that." Hermione was instantly incensed. She held her hand out for the offending newspaper to be handed to her. Harry seemed to hesitate for only a few moments before he handed it over to her. When she saw the headline, she knew instantly that the article would be sensational and full of lies.

Daring Rescue or Devious Plan?

By Roger Dunleavy

Just three days ago Gryffindor's most famous princess was kidnapped by the remaining uncaptured Death Eaters. Sources from the DMLE say that Hermione Nott has been receiving threatening letters for upwards to eight months. She has been attacked twice already, once in Hogsmeade and once in Hogwarts itself, both resulting in injuries for the young Nott princess.

The DMLE said they were investigating the matter thoroughly, at the insistence of Harry Potter, auror trainee, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. While this is to be expected, they were both close friends with Hermione Nott during the war, their insistence and experience turned up no information on the Death Eaters. Is it possible Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt wanted the Gryffindor Princess to be found by Death Eaters?

I ask this question because it was the Minister of Magic himself who signed off on the release of well-known Death Eaters Lucius Malfoy and Theodore Nott, supposedly for giving information that led to the capture of their former cohorts. I ask you this, dear readers. If Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt, both well-known for their capture of dark wizards, fueled by the information of two Death Eaters that have a close relationship with Miss Nott couldn't keep the Head Girl of Hogwarts safe, why do we put our trust in them?

Personally, I smell something fishy about this whole situation.

When Theodore Nott decided to check the safe house that their information just three months before had captured several Death Eaters, there was no official mission by the aurors investigating the disappearance of Miss Nott. The Minister and the Savior of the Wizarding World went completely rogue with Death Eaters that had every reason in the world to want Hermione Nott dead.

Dead she almost was, truth be told. Antonin Dolohov orchestrated the whole kidnapping and torture of Hermione Nott and Theodore Nott and Lucius Malfoy were the ones to find her. Did they know ahead of time where she was? Were they hoping that she would succumb to death while under the harsh ministrations of their past cohort Dolohov?

Do all four men want Hermione Nott dead?

It's no secret that Lucius Malfoy has hated Hermione Nott since he first learned of her existence. Her beliefs are opposite to his in every way. Now the scion of House Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, is dating the Nott princess and rumors say that he plans to ask for her hand.

Theodore Nott, her father, was reportedly the one who sold his daughter to the squib relation that had moved to the muggle world. Is Miss Nott, who seems to a mirror image of her mother, a harsh reminder that his wife had been unfaithful? Would life be easier if Hermione Nott wasn't a factor?

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a well-known member of the Order of the Phoenix and reportedly took over the organization when Albus Dumbledore was murdered by Severus Snape. He makes no secret of the fact that Hermione Nott has saved his life several times. Does she know any other secrets that our esteemed Minister of Magic would want to keep hidden? Secrets worth killing for?

Lastly, there is Harry Potter. Is there any reason for him to want his best friend of eight years dead? It's a well-known fact that Miss Nott and Ronald Weasley had a falling out after the war. Would Harry Potter be willing to make the life of his very best friend easier by letting Death Eaters take care of the third member of their Trio?

All of these speculations aside, the worst aspect of this story is that of the seven men that were responsible for the kidnapping and torture of Hermione Nott and Ginevra Weasley, only one survived. None of the men responsible for the deaths of these criminals have been brought before the Wizangamot with formal charges. If it had been just the average person that had committed these crimes, they would already be ensconced in a cell in Azkaban. Is the corruption of the new order already so deep-seated that it will ignore murder?

Food for thought, ladies and gentlemen. When we here at the Prophet have more information for you, you can trust we'll let you know.

Hermione was furious. How dare they say those things about her family, about her friends? She could feel herself getting more angry the more she sat there and thought about it. These kinds of articles needed to be handled and quickly. It wouldn't be long before her father and Lucius would have to return to Azkaban simply because of the public outcry for justice.

Hermione swung her gaze back to her friend and saw that he was looking at her with worry in his eyes. She gave him a smile that most people knew to be very frightened of.

"I need some parchment, ink, and a quill." Harry, knowing exactly how his friend could be when she got in these kinds of moods, jumped up to retrieve the items she needed. Draco stepped forward to rub soft circles on her back while Theo stayed in the corner. silently watching the scene play out.

"What are you going to do, Princess?" Hermione raised her eyebrow and smirked at him.

"I'm sending two letters. One to Rita Skeeter. She's going to write another article with the truth and Luna will make sure that her father publishes it in the Quibbler. The second letter is going to our barrister. I want him to buy the Prophet. I'm sick of how they operate, how they print nothing but sensational lies. Once it's owned by the Notts, things are going to change." Theo laughed from his spot in the corner.

"I swear, you should have been a snake. Nothing will ever convince me that you're a lion at heart." Hermione favored her twin with a smile.

"I take it you approve?" Theo nodded still chuckling softly.

"Absolutely. Father would as well. Have fun taking on The Daily Prophet."

*End of Flashback*

Healer Cubster came through the door, Hermione's chart in her hand. Hermione knew that she was going to try to convince her to stay just a little longer. The Healer had agreed to a two day stay in St. Mungo's until the infection in the stab wound on Hermione's side went system wide. The Gryffindor had become horribly sick when the potions for infection didn't have any effect.

While every other healer in the wizarding hospital was at a loss of what to do, Healer Cubster used her muggle background to decide that she needed to get Hermione on antibiotics. Everyone else was at a complete loss of what to do on the subject. Theodore and Lucius were leery to try anything muggle when it meant Hermione's life, but Theo had the final say since Hermione had fallen into a deep sleep brought on by system wide infection. He put his faith in the Healer that had now saved the life of his sister twice and told her to do what she thought necessary.

Hermione's family and friends had watched in bated silence while Healer Cubster had set up an IV bag and put the needle in Hermione's arm. She had told them all that it would take a day or two for the treatment to help any. However, she had been wrong. After only eight hours, Hermione already showed improvement. Her fever had come down and she had come awake, complaining that she was hungry and thirsty. To say that everyone had been amazed that the muggle treatment had worked would be an understatement.

Hermione had just received her last dose of antibiotic the day before and she felt perfectly fine so she had informed Healer Cubster that she would be returning to Hogwarts the following day. The Healer had argued for a few minutes, but finally gave in when she saw just how stubborn the Gryffindor Princess could be.

"You're sure you won't stay just a couple more days for observation, Hermione?" Hermione shook her head.

"Absolutely not. I've been cooped up for too many days as it is. I'm losing my mind." Healer Cubster nodded before she turned to Draco and Theo.

"She is ridiculously stubborn so that means you boys need to pay attention to her and make sure that she is still doing well. If there is any fever whatsoever, bring her back here. I'm not knocking Madam Pomfry, but her potions for infection won't work as was demonstrated just a few days ago. Make sure she drinks plenty of fluids and continues putting the dittany on her wound. It will lessen the chance of a scar since it won't heal with magic. Any redness or heat to the wound means that she needs to be brought back to me immediately." Draco and Theo nodded their heads solemnly. Hermione almost chuckled at how serious they were being, but in the end she couldn't. She had almost died and it had scared everyone to death that the potions wouldn't work. It was still a mystery why they wouldn't work, but Hermione had the theory that Mulciber had spelled the knife somehow to resist healing.

Healer Cubster gave her one last smile as she left, leaving Hermione discharged. The Gryffindor stood and went into her father's arms, hugging him tightly against the waist.

"Thank you again. I'll miss you, but will be home before you know it." She felt him kiss the top of her head as he hugged her back.

"I'll miss you too, Lexi. Stay safe and take care of yourself. No stressing over schoolwork. The Headmistress has already told you you don't have to catch up your schoolwork so I expect you to rest." She nodded into his chest before pulling away.

"I promise." Hermione turned to Harry and hugged him close.

"I'll miss you too, Harry. A little over a month and you can see me whenever you want. Thanks for everything." Harry chuckled at her words.

"I can't wait til you're home. Then you can tutor me in Specialty Potions so I can be the best in all my classes." Hermione chuckled as she pulled out of their hug. She went to Lucius next and hugged him round the middle.

"Thank you again, Luci. For everything." His arms tightened around her shoulders.

"You are most welcome, sweet one. Watch after Theo and Draco. They need someone to keep them in line. She chuckled as she pulled away.

"You can count on it. Someone has to keep them on their schoolwork." The whole room chuckled at her words.

As a group, they made their way down the hall towards the floo. Hermione wished that Kingsley could be here to say goodbye, but he was dealing with the fallout from the article in the Prophet. Hermione had indeed purchased the newspaper, but the new management wouldn't go into effect for another week. When that time came, there would be a huge change taking place.

The Weasleys had all come and said their goodbyes when Ginny had been released three days earlier. Charlie had gone back to Romania, but he had already sent a letter. George had visited every day, but he was currently at the shop and unable to get away to see her off. They had exchanged their goodbyes the night before. Bill had had to return to Hogwarts so he could continue teaching his class.

Hermione still smiled to herself when she thought about the group visit from the Weasleys when Ginny had been released.

*Flashback*

Hermione felt awful. It had been a full day since she had had the IV put in her arm. She felt better than she had, but she was still far from feeling like her old self. Healer Cubster had told her that she has three more days of the antibiotic left and she would just have to suck it up and stay in bed. Everyone else had seemed happy that someone was willing to tell Hermione that she had to remain in bed. Hermione may have protested more if she hadn't felt so damned terrible. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Harry stood to answer the door and Hermione was as surprised as ever to see Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys file in. Ginny met her eyes briefly before she hurried to the bed and crawled in next to Hermione. She flung her arms around her, wary of the tubes coming out of her arm.

"I'm so happy you're alive, I was so scared that you weren't going to surivive. Merlin, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't survived. I'm so happy you're a bad arse who refuses to die." Hermione held her friend close. She refused to cry, but it took effort on her part.

"Don't you ever jump onto me like that again. They didn't want you at all, you went through all that pain for no good reason. I'll hex you myself if you ever do that again." The room chuckled collectively, even the Weasley parents. When it quieted, Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Dad is making Mum apologize. In front of everyone. Feel free to make her suffer." Before she could reply, Ginny pulled away and ran into Theo's arms. Arthur stepped forward to Theodore, hand outstretched and serious look on his face. Theodore grasped it while Arthur spoke.

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye. I know we were on opposite sides of the war. I also know that you've turned a new leaf. If you hadn't, Hermione would never have anything to do with you. That means that I can let everything go and embrace the fact that our children seem to be in a serious relationship. Your boy has treated her well, exactly like she deserves. I approve one hundred percent." Arthur took a deep breath before he continued. "I can never thank you enough for rescuing Ginny. Who knows what those animals would have done to her if you hadn't found her. If you ever need anything, you just say the word." Theodore gave the man a smile.

"No thanks are needed. Call us even. I gave your son a limp, which I regret now that I've met him and know how good a person he is. You also took Hermione in over the years and gave her someone that cared for her. I can never repay that." It was at this point that Charlie stepped forward and grasped Theodore's hand.

"No worries, mate. The past is the past. Let's leave it there." Theodore didn't say a word, just nodded his head in acknowledgement of Charlie's words. Arthur moved on to Lucius and outstretched his hand again. Lucius looked at it disdainfully, but took it in the end.

"I know you didn't go into that safe house to save my daughter. You went in there to save Hermione. Regardless, I thank you. My daughter was still saved as a result and Hermione has been a second daughter to me since her second year. Thank you." Lucius nodded curtly before he released Arthur's hand and stepped back. Arthur stepped back and turned a glaring eye to his wife. Molly sighed and stepped forward, but didn't offer her hand to anyone.

"I have not been the most accepting of anything to do with this situation. I can admit that I was wrong. I should not have held your birth against you, Hermione. I know I said some terrible things to you and for that I apologize. I hope that you can someday forgive me." Molly turned to Theo next.

"I apologize for the things I've said to you since Ginny has been in the hospital. I'm so grateful that you went after her. Those monsters would have eventually used her and killed her. I no longer have any problem with the two of you seeing each other." Next she turned to Theodore and Lucius.

"I've never seen eye to eye with the two of you, but I want to thank you for saving my daughter. I apologize for judging you so harshly when it was clear that you were changing your ways. If there is ever anything I can do for the two of your families, please let me know." Finally, she turned back to Hermione and Theo.

"The two of you are welcome at my house whenever you like. I would love to show you how hospitable I can really be." She finally fell silent so Hermione put her out of her misery.

"Thank you, Molly. Of course I forgive you. Thank you for accepting my new family." Molly just nodded at her words before she turned and left. One by one, the Weasleys followed after her with a smile and wave, Ginny stopping to hug and kiss Theo first. When the Weasleys were all gone, Lucius spoke.

"That was both incredibly awkward and intense." The room burst into laughter and carried on the conversations from before their visitors had arrived.

*End of Flashback*

Hermione stepped into the floo after Theo had disappeared in a flash of green flames. With one last wave to her father, Lucius, and Harry, Hermione disappeared as she called out "Hogwarts". When she finally stopped spinning, she was in Headmistress McGonagall's office. Theo reached out and helped her over the grate so she could leave room for Draco. The Headmistress rose from her desk and came forward to pull Hermione into her embrace.

"Welcome back, Miss Nott. I'm so thrilled that you're alright after your stay in St. Mungo's." Hermione hugged her favorite professor back.

"Thank you, Headmistress. I want to thank you for allowing me to come back without worrying about the schoolwork I missed." The Headmistress laughed.

"Miss Nott, we both know that you haven't learned a single new thing this year. You could have taken your N.E.W.T.s in August and passed with all O's." Hermione gave her a smile as Draco appeared in the fireplace. The Headmistress went forward as Draco stepped out and laid a hand on both Draco and Theo's shoulders.

"I know I'm not supposed to admit to having favorites, but Miss Nott has been a favorite student of mine since her first year. Thank you for taking care of her and making finding her a priority." Theo and Draco both looked embarrassed, but nodded their heads at her words. The Headmistress smiled as she turned back to Hermione.

"I suggest you go down to lunch and let the Gryffindors know that you're back. They've all been worried about you." Hermione nodded her acceptance of the plan, but she really wanted to laugh. Gryffindor hadn't given a fuck about her since she had came back in September.

The trio made their way down the stairs from the Headmistress' office and started towards the Great Hall. Hermione knew that both men echoed her thoughts on how the Gryffindors felt, but neither would say a word about it for fear of hurting her feelings.

When they entered the Great Hall, the food had just appeared. They were only five steps into the room when it fell silent because someone had noticed that they had entered. Usually on Saturdays, you could count on only half the students being present for lunch. Today, however, it seemed as though nobody was missing.

Draco's arm was wrapped firmly around her waist holding her close as they made their way to their end of the Gryffindor table. Hermione made no eye contact with anyone aside from her friends. Ginny stood and threw herself into Theo's arms as they got closer and Neville and Luna both stood to bestow hugs upon Hermione before she sat.

When she was finally seated, the low hum of chatter resumed, but Hermione knew that she was nowhere near out of the woods yet. Draco dished up her plate of chicken and potatoes and she started to eat, vowing to see if Winky would bring them dinner in their common room. Just as she predicted, Dean and Seamus approached their end of the table and sat next to Neville.

"Hermione, we're so happy to hear that you're alright. Those fucking Slytherins just handed you over to those crazies. I can't believe that your father used to work with those arse holes." Hermione didn't say anything as she set her fork down. Both Theo and Draco were silent as they waited for her to figure out how she wanted to answer her former friends. When she spoke, it was in a confused tone.

"So you two are talking to me again? Thought I was a traitor? I would think you would assume that a traitor got what she deserved." Both Dean and Seamus went quiet at her words. When Dean spoke, it was heavy with contrition.

"We were stupid, Hermione. We didn't think that those two could really change, we thought that you were being a traitor to your House and your friends. We wanted to apologize ages ago, but we didn't really know how to go about doing it. Malfoy and Nott proved us wrong. They aren't filthy Death Eaters. Well, they may have been at one time, but they aren't anymore. Can you please forgive us?" Hermione couldn't believe they had actually apologized, let alone been honest as to the reason they had shunned her in the first place. She gave them a smile and pointed her finger at them.

"Of course I forgive you. Don't think I'll turn my head if you try to hex them." Both boys laughed and turned to Theo and Draco.

"Friends?" Both Slytherins looked as if they would rather be dipped in acid than be friends with the Gryffindors in front of them, but they both nodded.

"Friends."

The conversation resumed as Dean and Seamus dished themselves up a plate so they could sit and eat wth them. As always, the chatter turned to quidditch. Hermione was listening good-naturedly as they all argued over which chaser was better, Miles Charter from the Tornados or Sean James from the Bats. The meal was almost finished when Parvati Patil and Romilda Vane approached their end of the table. Parvati sneered in their direction and Hermione sighed inwardly. She really wasn't in the mood for this shite. She just wanted to go relax in their common room.

"Well if it isn't Little Miss Lucky. We understand that you have no say in who your parents are. What kind of person, however, goes and calls the person that sold them to a squib 'daddy'?" Hermione saw red. After the article in the Prophet had come out, it was painfully clear that there was a leak in the auror office. That information had been in one of her letters, which had been turned over to the auror department. In that moment, Hermione knew exactly who had talked.

"So when did Ron tell you?" Parvati gave her a sneer as she answered.

"The day you were taken of course. It was the talk of the school and he came to gather information at Hogwarts." The second she stopped speaking, she realized her mistake. It was Hermione's turn to smirk.

"Well, I know who the leak is now, don't I? You shouldn't believe everything you hear from unreliable sources. Ron never knew the truth of what happened to me because he had already ate a douche bag pie so I didn't tell him shite. However, since I don't particularly like you, I think you'll just have to continue to wonder what the truth is." The Indian girl left in a huff as Ginny started screeching.

"I can't believe that arse hole talked to that prick reporter about you! He's going to lose his job when I'm done." The redhead stalked off in her fit of fury and Hermione was nowhere near ambitious enough to go after her and convince her otherwise. Let Ron pay for his mistakes for once in his life. Hermione rose from the table before anyone else could come talk to her.

"I'm ready to go relax. I still don't feel a hundred percent." All her friends rose with her, even Dean and Seamus, and followed her out of the Great Hall and towards the Head Dorms. It took her a little longer than normal to climb the five flights of stairs to her room, but she was rewarded by getting her favorite spot on the couch once they arrived.

Hermione didn't sit long though. She was uncomfortable in her jeans as they rubbed on her stab wound. She went to her room and changed into her pajamas. The soft material of her shorts didn't rub her raw and her tank top allowed her free movement. When she came back out of her room, she didn't even bother trying to find another seat on the couch. She took a seat on Draco's lap and snuggled into his chest when his arms came around her.

The conversation droned on around her, mostly about quidditch. It was no time at all when her eyes drifted closed and let sleep take her.

-O-

Draco was thrilled that Hermione had fallen asleep on him. He was worried to death that she wasn't ready to leave St. Mungo's, but he knew there was no convincing her otherwise. It was a fact that he would be watching her very closely in the coming week.

Once Thomas and Finnegan had apologized, he found that they really weren't as bad as he thought. They had been honest, far more honest than he would have been in their position. They also provided more opinions to discuss when it came to quidditch.

Draco couldn't say that he was surprised when Hermione had tricked Patil into outing the Weasel as the leak in the auror department. He was laughing on the inside at the Weasel losing his job when Ginny told Kingsley.

Hermione sat curled in his lap all afternoon, sleeping against his chest, while he and their friends talked the day away. She finally stirred when the portrait door closed behind all their friends heading to dinner. Draco smiled down at her as she tried to apologize for leaving him to play host for so long. He waved her words away as he stood to head to the kitchens.

"Stay here, Princess. I'm going to go get us some dinner from the kitchens. You don't need to brave the Great Hall twice in one day." She gave him a soft smile and nodded as she headed towards the loo.

Draco made his way quickly to kitchens, running into nobody of consequence along the way. The elves were thrilled to help him out with a meal for the two of them. It didn't take them long at all to gather enough food to feed an army and stuff it in a basket. With their urgent thank yous for coming to them ringing in his ears, he left the kitchen to make his way back to their dorms. He was only a floor away when he ran into Pansy.

"How is she?" There was no contempt in her voice and Draco was instantly confused. He chose his words wisely before speaking.

"She's better. Healing." Pansy crossed her arms across her chest while she nodded at his words.

"I'm glad you found her when you did. Tell her I said I hope she gets better soon." Draco nodded, his eyebrows high in his hairline. Pansy didn't wait around for any more words, just left him standing there like an idiot with his picnic basket in hand. Could she actually have accepted that he was with Hermione and she no longer stood a chance? Shaking off his wonder and confusion, he continued on his way back to their dorms.

When he entered their common room, it was to find Hermione back in her spot on the couch, a light blanket covering her legs. Draco set the basket down and sat next to her, drawing her feet into his lap.

"I ran into Pansy. She wanted me to tell you that she hopes you get better aoon." Hermione didn't seem surprised so he decided to leave it alone and chalk it up to being a girl thing. He hurriedly served up a plate for her and then himself.

The pair ate in unhurried silence, comfortable and happy to finally spend time together with nobody else hanging over their shoulders. In the hospital, there had constantly been someone in the room wanting to spend time with her or to check on her health. To have it be just the two of them again was wonderful.

Hermione finished first which didn't surprise Draco in the least. She had ate a fair amount so he didn't bother to berate her for her lack of appetite. When he finally finished and put the last of the dishes in the picnic basket, the wicker basket disappeared, back to the kitchen Draco assumed.

Draco leaned down without a word and pulled Hermione's feet into his lap so he could begin kneading her arches. She moaned softly and the sound of it went straight to his cock. It instantly stood at attention when he focused on Hermione's tits straining against her tank top. As if she had radar tuned straight to him, Hermione looked up and met his eyes.

"Make love to me, Drake?" He knew that he shouldn't. He should tell her no and make her rest a few more days, but he really didn't have it in him to deny her when she asked so sweetly. Instead of what he should do, he lifted her feet out of his lap so he could stand. When he was erect, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms bridal style so he could carry her into her room. He was stopped, however, at her words.

"Why do we always sleep in my room? It isn't very fair to you." He chuckled and continued into her room.

"I don't like my room because it isn't covered in your warmth. Your room has your warmth all over the walls in pictures with your friends and family. Mine has nothing. It's cold." She said nothing more, but wrapped her arms around his neck so she could pull him down in a kiss.

Draco felt his cock harden even more as she sighed into his mouth, obviously aroused by their kiss. He laid her down gently on the bed and he was loathe to break their kiss. However, he did so he could completely focus on vanishing not only her clothes but his own. Skin on skin was ecstacy and torture all at once, Draco unable to decide which was better.

He didn't have the patience to give plenty of foreplay. Draco was desperate to feel her soft, tight walls around him. His fingers found her folds as he positioned himself between her legs, making sure that she was fully prepared. When his fingers came back slick and slippery with her arousal, he didn't waste another second before lining up his cock and plunging into her depths.

Hermione groaned at the intrusion of his cock and with his second stroke, she was already moaning. Draco had never praised Merlin so much before that his witch was as responsive as she was. If she had needed just a stroke or two more, he would have left her wanting.

It was embarrassing the short amount of time that it took the two of them to explode for the other, Hermione first and Draco quickly following. It wasn't the longest and it wasn't the most intimate, but they had accomplished their goals and fulfilled their needs. There would be time for the rest in the morning. It would be Sunday, afterall.

After cleansing spells were cast, the pair snuggled into each other and murmured their love. Draco didn't feel the least bit bad or inattentive when he dropped off to sleep since Hermione had beat him there by only mere minutes. Both clung to each other tightly through the night, willing each other's nightmares away.

A/N- Hope y'all liked my return to Hogwarts and eating crow chapter. I, for one, feel like Molly needed a huge helping of crow. Since I doubt there will be anymore bonus chapters, that means that there are only 40 chapters in this story. Five more chapters and two of them are epilogues. Now for the big question...my two main ships are Fred/Hermione and Draco/Hermione. I've tried my hand at a marriage law fic, a veela fic, and a pureblood Hermione fic. The next on my list is a soul bond. I've narrowed it to Draco saving Hermione from Bellatrix and his parents sending him with Hermione injured. She heals him and creates a soul bond. The second is a "heal Fred when injured and create a soul bond even though she's dating Ron" fic. You have five chapters to vote for which one you would like to see be my next story. I'm torn so I need input! Thank you for leaving a review, I do so appreciate them.

Love,

A


	36. Chapter 36

A/N- I have been a horrible slacker when it comes to this story. Reason number one, between peewee football, middle school volleyball, middle school cheer squad, and a full time job, I have very little free time. Reason number two, I got caught up in a fic called Bound to Him. It's far from finished and it's already over 400,000 words. Extremely angsty, a little disturbing in places, but awesome just the same. Reason three, I am so sad this fic is almost finished, I wanted to prolong it just a little. However, I'm contrite that it has taken this long to post another chapter. I'll strive to do better. Enough now. More of Draco and Hermione coming up...

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable part of this story. I haven't made a single knut off any work that I have published on this site thus far.

Chapter 36

May 7, 1999

Hermiome had officially gone study crazy. N.E.W.T.s were to begin in a week and a half and even though everyone seemed to have complete faith in the fact that she would pull all O's, Hermione couldn't help but worry that she would fail everything.

It had been two weeks since she had returned back to Hogwarts from St. Mungo's and Theo and Draco had been true to their word to Healer Cubster. They watched over her constantly, making sure that she was eating and drinking enough, making sure that she hadn't developed a fever, or that the wound hadn't become reinfected. Hermione appreciated that they were so worried for her and that they really did have her best interests at heart, but a week ago, she had had enough.

The Gryffindor had tried to be diplomatic, tried to tell them that she was fine and that she was feeling extremely smothered. Suffice it to say that it hadn't ended the way she had hoped. Both men had told her that she needed looking after and that they would continue to look after her. This had brought about Hermione exploding in anger at the two men, telling them that she was not a child and that she didn't need them to continue to baby her.

Both men had nodded silently which instantly made her feel terrible. She had immediately apologized to them for blowing up and in turn, the pair had agreed to back off of looking after the Head Girl.

So now, instead of mothering her about her recovering health, the pair were mothering her over her studying habits. The pair only allowed her to study until eleven o'clock at night and didn't let her study during meal times so she could focus on eating. As much as it irritated her, she appreciated that they were still doing their best to look after her.

The Head Girl took her seat at their end of the Gryffindor table. She and Draco were the last two of their group to arrive, Theo and Ginny seated next to their open seats while Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus were seated across from them.

Hermione spooned herself up her customary porridge, toast, and fruit while she tuned into the conversation that her friends were having. Theo had immediately started asking Draco about what subjects they were studying that day. The group as a whole tried to go to the library every day and study the same subject, although admittedly not always the same material. Hermione would be doing herself a great diservice if she tried to study Potions at the same pace that Neville or Seamus did.

The fact that Dean and Seamus had attached themselves to their group of friends still surprised Hermione when she contemplated it. They still sat with their other friends in Gryffindor occassionally, but for the most part, they were now permanent residents sitting with Hermione and her group of friends. She was even more surprised that neither Theo nor Draco complained about it a single time.

The fact that the bridges between the Houses could be gapped with effort from both parties was heartening. This was the point that she realized that Theo and Draco were the only Slytherins that had taken such steps towards reconciliation. Although, she had to give Pansy Parkinson her due.

*Flashback*

Hermione was perched in her usual seat in the library, her books and notes spread around her to take up the whole of the table. Draco was at quidditch practice and Theo had returned to Hermione's room to retrieve the one book that she had forgotten for their study period. She had been enjoying the silent bliss of being alone for just a few moments when she heard a throat clear. Hermione's head came up to meet the eyes of Pansy Parkinson.

The Slytherin looked quite subdued compared to her usual demeanor, which surprised Hermione. While she knew that Pansy had passed on well-wishes to Draco the day she had returned to Hogwarts, the dark-haired girl had made no move to speak with the Head Girl at any time since then. Hermione stared at her quietly until Pansy broke the silence.

"May I join you for a moment?" Hermione was surprised and faltered for a moment to find her manners. When she nodded, she pasted a smile on her face. Pansy took the seat and smoothed her skirt with her palms. With a deep breath, she began.

"First I wanted to tell you that I'm happy you're well after the attack on your person by Dolohov. He was good friends with my father and he always managed to make me uncomfortable." She paused so Hermiome nodded, but remained silent.

"I also want to say that I'm sorry. I've been downright terrible to you for so many years and I regret it now that I see where it's gotten me. I finally started to see the light the day that you spoke to me in Potions class. I realized that you were right about everything. Everything and more actually." She paused and took a deep breath.

"Draco truly is happy with you, and I don't want to come between you. I really stopped and thought about your words. I realize now I was just a distraction, just like all the other girls. He never really belonged to me and in the act of doing what my parents wanted, for me to become Lady Malfoy, I've lost his friendship as well. I just want you to know that even though I don't like you, I wish you all the happiness in the world if only so Draco is happy as well." Hermione was floored and was unsure of exactly what to say. After a moment time, she gave the woman a warm smile.

"Thank you, Pansy. You'll find the person that's right for you, don't lose hope." The Slytherin smirked slightly as she stood.

"Later, Granger." Hermione was sure that the use of the name Granger was supposed to mean something, but she wasn't sure what. She shook her head slightly as she watched Pansy walk away.

*End of Flashback*

Hermione hadn't mentioned the words she had shared with Pansy to anyone and she hoped that that was what the girl would want. It seemed very important for Slytherins to keep their emotions in check.

Hermione was almost done with her breakfast when it was finally decided upon that they would study Transfiguration that evening in the library. She had heard all the subjects suggested, but when everyone admitted to needing help in Transfiguration except for Luna, it was an easy choice.

The group of friends stood together and watched as Ginny and Luna started towards Care of Magical Creatures. The rest of them were making their way to Defense Against Arts, a class that all of them seemed fairly confident in in regards to their tests.

Draco's arm slid around her waist as they made their way through the corridors, Theo arguing good-naturedly behind them with Dean about quidditch. Seamus seemed to be questioning Neville about their Herbology assignment due the following week.

The six friends entered the classroom and made their way to the front of the classroom to take their seats. Hermione knew it irritated everyone to sit in the front, but they did it anyways to keep her company. Theo and Draco sandwiched her in with Neville next to Theo and Seamus and Dean next to him. Hermione could see the looks of disbelief on the other students faces even after two weeks of them all being friends.

Bill swept in, teaching robes billowing behind him, as his wand waved to move the chalkboard and his desk out of the way.

"Everyone clear your desks to the side of the room. Today, we're going to practice our dueling skills again." Hermione smiled because she really did love the practical classes. Not to mention that after what she had gone through in the last few weeks, being more prepared for an attack against her person was not a bad thing.

It took only a few moments for the room to be cleared for their standard dueling formations. Bill started calling out pairs, and it was obvious very quickly that he was pairing Slytherins with Gryffindors. Instantly, Hermione was on high alert until she heard her name paired with Draco. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she stood to stand by Neville in the queue.

When everyone was in line facing their respective partners, Bill shot purple sparks out of his wand as a signal to begin. Hermione was immediately on the defensive, her shield in place and strong as ever as Draco began to send a volley of spells her way.

Though her boyfriend's spells were coming at her hard and fast, none of them were more dangerous than a regular garden variety stunning spell. As she settled into the duel with Draco, she began to notice that not only was he quick with his wand, his foot work was just as fast. When she would send spells his way, he usually didn't need to cast a shield because he had already sidestepped the spell or rolled out of the way.

Hermione was thoroughly enjoying herself and the fact that she was practicing with someone that actually challenged her. She felt as though she could continue on for a good long while when several things happened at once.

Hermione dropped her shield in order to send several spells Draco's way. She was so focused on watching his feet that she didn't see the spell that Goyle sent Neville's way rebound off the Gryffindor's shield. The Head Girl didn't pay any attention whatsoever to the fact that Goyle's spell was now headed straight for her. She saw Draco's mouth open in shock, but before he could say anything, Hermione felt the sharp sting of the cutting curse hitting her cheek.

Hermione could feel the blood running down her face, coating not only her white Oxford shirt, but her school robe as well. It was at that moment that Hermione realized that the warm fluid on her face was blood that she felt something break inside her.

She started screaming.

-O-

Draco knew it was going to be bad the second he saw the look on her face when she realized that she was bleeding. To be honest, he was not surprised in the least that she reacted in the worst way possible to a simply slicing hex. She had been so absolutely strong while she had been being tortured. It had been a matter of life and death to keep fighting, to keep reacting, so that the second she was attacked, even if it was by accident, she immediately reverted back to how she was supposed to react with Dolohov.

Draco instantly rushed forward to catch her as her knees buckled, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her into his chest. The Slytherin caught sight of Theo running his way from where he was paired with Dean. Draco had just lowered Hermione to the floor when he heard Professor Weasley order everyone out of the classroom.

Draco buried her face in his neck so he could hold her tighter to him and then began rocking slightly.

"Princess, you're here at Hogwarts with me. Sshhh, baby, you're safe, I promise." The soft murmuring continued to pour out of his mouth as Professor Weasley, Neville, Dean, and Seamus circled around them to watch on in worry. Theo was on the floor next to Draco, his hands rubbing soft circles in his sister's back.

After what seemed like ages, Hermione finally stopped screaming and was sniffling softly into his neck. Her body was still quivering and quaking with either fear or system overload, Draco really wasn't sure. His neck and shirt were covered in blood and tears, making him cringe slightly, but he pushed it aside so he could talk in her ear.

"Princess, we need to heal your cheek." She nodded into his shoulder before she spoke, surpringly calm.

"Can you or Bill heal me? If I go to the Hospital Wing, they'll all think I'm crazier than they already do." Theo was the first one to speak.

"Princess, if they think you're crazy, they can go fuck themselves. You were just tortured to the brink of death. If they really think you aren't gonna freak a little when you catch a hex, they're stupid and their opinions definitely don't matter." At his words, Hermione began to cry heavily again.

"I'm never going to be able to duel again. I'm going to lose my mind now." Draco had to ruthlessly bite on his tongue to keep from laughing out loud at her words. She was jumping to the worst possible outcome after just one episode of breaking down. Instead of laughing, however, he began to rock her again before he made himself completely vulnerable in front of numerous people he really didn't feel comfortable doing so in front of.

"Hermione, you're going to be fine. I know because you're stronger than I am and I survived this same situation." Her head came out of his neck to meet his gaze. While she was waiting for him to continue, Professor Weasley waved his wand to clear away the blood from her face. A quick spell later and her face was healed, no scar left behind in it's wake.

"You remember in our sixth year when Potter and I dueled in the girl's bathroom? He cursed me with sectumsempra, just like you were over the summer, and I almost died. I would have died if Professor Snape hadn't gotten there so quickly." He took a deep breath as he launched into the rest of the story.

"I was a shite student the rest of the year, never dueled in Defense, never got in any scuffles in the corridors because I was so damned caught up with that vanishing cabinet. It wasn't until after we fled the school and I came face to face with the Dark Lord that I had another spell thrown my way. I hadn't knelt fast enough and the Dark Lord shot a simple trip jinx my way, hoping to embarrass me further in front of a room full of Death Eaters. It was then that I completely lost it. I started screaming and trying to pull my hair out." Draco could see the sympathy in her eyes, mixed in liberally with relief and understanding. It was Dean that broke the silence.

"You wer punished even more by the Dark Lord, weren't you?" Draco really didn't want to talk about his complete and utter humiliation in front of a room full of people. It was in this moment that Hermione calmed completely and started to become indignant for her boyfriend.

"That's none of your business, Dean. That's very personal information." It was in this moment, however, that Draco decided that he wanted someone other than Hermione to really understand why he had changed. He had only briefly touched on the topic of what he had done during the war with Hermione. She knew that he had raped tortured, and killed. She knew that he had hated every second of it. Thankfully, either because she really didn't want to know or she realized that he didn't want to talk about it, his beloved never questioned him about the identities of his victims or the methods he had employed.

"No, it's fine. If you think you can handle the information, I'll tell you exactly what you want to know." Hermione shook her head.

"Drake, you don't have to -." He cut her off.

"No, I will since he actually had the courage to ask. But if he gets sick, it's not my fault." Eyes widened at his words. Draco didn't even wait for an answer. He knew if he didn't start right away, he never would.

"The way the Dark Lord kept me motivated through sixth year was by constantly threatening to torture my mother. His absolute fury that I hadn't been the one to kill Dumbledore like he ordered and the fact that I lost it at a simple tripping jinx made for a very unpleasant evening for me." He took a deep breath before he continued.

"After listening to him enumerate all the reasons why I was a waste of air and that I would never amount to anything, he ordered my mother to be brought forward. My father escorted her to the front, but I could tell that he was terrified. I may have doubted my father's love for me, but never for my mother. The Dark Lord vanished her clothing and she stood in front of fifty Death Eaters or more completely naked." It was at this moment that he felt Hermione slip her hand in his so she could give him silent support.

"He ordered her to be tortured and raped for my failure. I didn't understand it at the time, but Theodore came forward and begged for the privilege of having my mother. I watched a man I had always looked to as an uncle brutally rape my mother. It wasn't until a week later that my mother told me that he had volunteered for it so nobody else could hurt her. He had cast a numbing spell on her, as well as a lubrication spell, and whispered to her to scream. It was extremely convincing.

After that, the Dark Lord ordered me to use the Cruciatus on my mother. I was fully prepared to refuse. Honestly, by that point, I really didn't care if I lived or died. However, my mother and my father both ordered me to do as the Dark Lord said. I was forced to hold my mother under my wand for almost an hour. The fact that I was crying at the end of it really didn't work in my favor.

For my punishment, I was also stripped. My father was ordered to use the Cruciatus on me, which went on for I'm not even sure how long. When he finally lifted the curse, I could hear everyone cheering. My father and Bellatrix were then told to flay my chest. I watched as the skin was peeled off my chest, strip by strip. My father begged the Dark Lord to let them use regular blades so I could still be scar free so as to secure a wife and populate his ranks.

I had passed out several times due to pain and blood loss, but they kept waking me up. Bellatrix decided she wanted to use the Entrail Expelling Curse on me so the Dark Lord stepped in. He ordered me to spend the next month in the dungeons as the rest of my punishment. My mother sneaked a healer down to the dungeons to heal me and then obliviated her."

Draco had thought that he would regret finally speaking the truth of what had happened that horrid night in June, but to be honest, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He felt lighter, freer than he had in years. It was when Hermione slipped her arm around his neck and pulled him down so she could lean her forehead against his that she spoke.

"You're so bloody strong, Draco. Not many people could have done what you did. I may hate the things you did, but I will never hold them against you." He threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her. It wasn't deep or dirty in any way, but it was full of love and support. They broke apart when Seamus spoke.

"Your dad really did those things to you? How could he do that?" Draco stiffened against Hermione, but he spoke before she could jump in to defend him.

"Let me be very clear, Finnegan. I did not tell everyone that story for you to cast even more judgement on my family and I. We did horrible things. We're well aware of what we've done. My father had no choice in becoming a Death Eater. His father sold him out just like I was sold out. He did what he did to me because he knew that if he refused he would die. If he died protecting me, who do you think would have paid the price for the Dark Lord's displeasure? My mother and I. He did it to save us more pain in the end." Professor Weasley had been silent up until this point, but at Draco's words, he spoke.

"Mr. Finnegan, it would behoove you to learn something from Mr. Malfoy's story. Not everything in life is as it seems and we should never judge before we have all the facts." Seamus nodded at their professor before he turned back to Draco.

"I wasn't meaning any offense or trying to judge. Sorry, mate." Draco nodded before he decided that this conversation was officially over. He stood and helped haul Hermione to her feet as well. Everyone seemed to take the hint and began gathering their things so they could leave.

Draco watched as Professor Weasley pulled Hermione to the side while he was gathering their bags and speak to her. He pulled her in for a quick hug before he released her and shooed her over to Theo. Draco watched as her twin put her under his arm and guided her towards her boyfriend.

The six friends left their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and made their way through the corridors so they could meet up with Ginny and Luna in the Great Hall for lunch. Unfortunately for the group of friends, there was only enough time for them to devour a sandwich or two before the food disappeared.

Ginny and Luna had already heard what had happened from the other Gryffindors down the table and they were appropriately concerned for their friend. Draco noticed she didn't eat much of her sandwich, a few bites at best, but he wasn't going to push her.

Their group split ways again, Ginny and Luna to Herbology and the rest of them to Transfiguration. Draco dreaded Transfiguration with a passion, but knew he needed to go so he could get a passing grade.

The class passed quickly though. It was all review and going over what was covered on the N.E.W.T. test. Draco took diligent notes and even though Hermione was a Transfiguration genius, she took notes as well.

The six friends left the classroom in fairly food spirits and started back towards the Great Hall for dinner. Just a corridor away from the Great Hall, the group met up with Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Daphne sneered at their group before speaking.

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Mental Breakdown. Did you manage to go mental in Transfiguration also?" Draco stepped forward to defend his girlfriend, but she was quick to pull him back with a soft touch to his elbow.

"They're not worth it, Drake. Just leave them to their own misery." This seemed to infuriate them even more. As they turned to walk away, Astoria called out to them.

"Don't worry, the Prophet is going to hear all about how their Princess war hero has lost her mind." Hermione didn't acknowledge that she heard them, but he knew she had and that she was most likely laughing her arse off on the inside.

Theo and Theodore encouraged her to take on The Daily Prophet as her own personal project in the Nott empire of companies. Both Nott men had found it absolutely refreshing to see their sweet-natured daughter/sister letting out all of her frustrations on the management and staff of the wizarding newspaper.

She had raged at them for over an hour the weekend before, enumerating all the things they were doing wrong and the negative image that they were cultivating. He was fairly certain that Theo and Theodore sat behind her chuckling at the image she made of chastising grown men and women two and three times her age as if they were small children.

When she had finished with the staff and management, she had threatened their jobs if she saw one more unresearched or sensational story. They had all nodded their heads meekly and shuffled out of the staff room, leaving them all behind to heave a deep sigh of relief at the confrontation being over with.

The friends continued on their way to the Great Hall and took their seats on their end of the lion's table. The group of eight began to eat their dinner, shepherd's pie being on the menu for the evening. It was halfway through the meal when a tiny owl fluttered down and began to swirl around Ginny's head. Draco knew that twitterpated little owl. It belonged to the Weasel.

Ginny caught the tiny owl easily and took the parchment from his leg before offering him a biscuit. The table was silent for a few minutes while she read. When she finally crumbled the paper, she snorted, whipped out her wand, and set the parchment on fire.

"That little prick-faced git thinks him chewing me out is going to scare me? I don't give a fuck how mad he is at me. What kind of person does what he did? He deserved to lose his job." Draco couldn't keep the low chuckle in. Hermione turned to him and glared briefly before turning attention back to her food.

*Flashback*

Draco, Hermione, and Neville were on their way from Charms to the library. Theo had gone to retrieve Ginny and Luna for their impromptu study sessions for N.E.W.T.s. Dean and Seamus had disappeared to go get their books from their dorm and planned to meet them there.

They turned a corner that brought them to pass the Transfiguration classroom when the crowd of students suddenly got quiet and then began whispering. Draco turned to see what was causing all the commotion and spotted the Weasel and Brown.

Lavender Brown was quite visibly pregnant now. Draco could admit that "glow" that women were rumored to have while pregnant was evident on the Gryffindor. He had never found her particularly attractive when she had went to school with him, not even when he was fucking her, but he found she was lovely now. It made him want to see Hermione swollen and heavy with his child. She would be glorious.

The more pressing matter was the fact that the Weasel and his consort were bearing down on himself, Hermione, and Neville. Draco used his left arm to draw Hermione in closer to his side while his right hand fingered the wand in his pocket. While he didn't need it if things went bad, his spells were stronger with a wand so it made him feel safer.

The Weasel marched right up to Hermione and put his face in hers which was humerous in itself. His face was heavily freckled and bright red while hers was pale peaches and cream with the lightest dusting of freckles across her nose. She stared at him impassively as he struggled to find the right words that he wanted to say. However, when his hand came up and his index finger drilled into her chest, Draco's wand came out and nested itself in the crook of the Weasel's neck.

"Back the fuck away, Weaselby. You are capable of speaking to Hermione without jamming your finger into her chest." Murderous eyes turned his way, but Draco wasnt worried. It would take hardly any effort to drop the Weasel if he really needed to. His father and Bellatrix had made certain of that. The Weasel clenched his fists at his side and before Draco could think to react, the redhead reared back his fist and let it fly.

Draco was braced for the hit. He had been almost certain that it was coming. However, what he wasn't counting on was Hermione seeing it coming and throwing herself in front of him. The blow knocked her to the ground and for a moment Draco couldn't decide if he wanted to help her or beat Weasel to a pulp. The choice was made for him when there was a loud bang behind him and the Weasel was suddenly bound in front of him on the floor.

Neville had unsheathed his wand when nobody was looking and bound his friend after he hit Hermione while Professor Borrowman shot up sparks.

"Everyone out of this corridor now." It didn't take long for the corridor to clear of all the students. In that time, Professor Borrowman made sure to silence Weasley and confiscate his wand while Draco bent to help Hermione to her feet. Her cheekbone was already starting to bruise where he had hit her and her eyes were damp with tears that hadn't been shed. Brown was standing off to the side, her eyes wide and hand over her mouth as she watched her boyfriend struggle with the ropes that bound him. Angrily, Draco waved his wand and countered the silencing spell.

"You were her friend. What the fuck had she done to deserve this treatment from you? She's left you alone, she hasn't harassed you about cheating on her or even for being a shitty friend. There hasn't been single word from her mouth about her thoughts of you knocking up Brown. Can you not just leave her in peace?" Weasley realized he had been unsilenced so he started screaming.

"That scheming bitch got me fired! She lied to Kingsley and told him that I leaked information from the Auror department to the Prophet. This is all her fault." Nobody expected it when Neville spoke up.

"Ron, Hermione didn't tell Kingsley. Ginny did. Parvati was the one who told us that you were running your mouth to the school about the letters when Hermione was taken. Parvati snitched on you and Ginny told Kingsley. Off the record, mate, I don't know what's going on with you, but this isn't the Ron Weasley that I was friends with for seven years." Any further conversation came to a halt when Headmistress McGonagall came striding down the corridor, fury painted all over her features.

Before she could ask, Professor Borrowman and Neville both explained what had happened and why Ron had decided to show up at Hogwarts to confront Hermione. When they were finished speaking, the stern woman turned to her former student.

"I expected such great things from you Mr. Weasley. Far greater than any of your brothers ever accomplished. Looks like I'm going to be disappointed if this is the path you're going to follow. For now, you're going to march your arse up to my office while I keep hold of your wand, I'm going to call Kingsley, and we're going to discuss if Kingsley is going to press charges for assault against you since technically Miss Nott is still a student of the school." Draco really wanted to laugh at the grumbling that the Weasel was doing under his breath as the Headmistress led him away. He turned to Hermione and brushed a finger against her bruised cheek.

"Come on, Princess, quick stop at the Hospital Wing." She smiled at him softly and followed his lead down the corridor. The time for lecturing her on the stupidity of her actions would come later.

*End of Flashback*

Neville shot the redhead a sheepish look as she continued to rage about her brother.

"Sorry, Gin, it was me that told him it was you. I should have realized he would retaliate against you." Ginny turned to Neville, her eyes softened just a little.

"Oh, Nev, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad because my brother has changed. Sure, he was always a bit slow and extremely quick to anger, but overall he was still a good person. He stuck by his friends, he was quick to forgive, usually sheepish when apologizing. I don't see any of that anymore. It's like who he was died at the Battle of Hogwarts. That's when it all changed." Theo pulled Ginny's suddenly tearful face into his shoulder so she could gather herself again. Luna, who you could always count on to know things that others didn't, sensed it was an upsetting topic and changed the subject to the remainder of their study time.

When the meal was over, the group stood and started for the library so they could begin their work on the Transfiguration studying. The eight of them studied until curfew when they all went their separate ways.

Draco had an arm wrapped around the Head Girl's waist and held her close as he finally let her in their portrait door. So much had happened that day and he was thrilled to be in his equivalent to home. As meticulous and neat as he usually was, Draco didn't stick with the standard of dropping his bag in his room. Instead, he threw it haphazardly on the couch and left it there in favor of following Hermione to her room.

He knew how exhausted she was. Draco had had grand plans that morning of seducing her so he could feel her clench down on his length and scream out his name, but he wasn't going to attempt it tonight. She was almost asleep standing up. Maybe in the morning.

He helped her strip off her clothes and fling them in the general direction of the clothes hamper. He didn't allow her to put on pajamas. Instead, he guided her straight to the bed and held the blankets up so she could crawl under them. Rather than taking the time to remove his own clothing, he vanished them and climbed in behind her.

Hermione was already asleep when he pulled her body against his, his chest pressed to her back and his arm wrapped around her waist possessively. After everything that had happened that day, he deserved a good night's sleep so he let his dreams pull him under.

A/N- Whew! I literally wrote all but two or three paragraphs of this chapter in one day. I'll try to do better by you guys for the next update. I know how much it sucks having to wait for updates! Leave me your thoughts, I love them so. Reviews are love. Next up, N.E.W.T.s begin.

Love,

A


	37. Chapter 37

A/N- Such wonderful feedback from the last chapter. I thank y'all from the bottom of my heart for continuing to support this fic. All the reviews keep me motivated even though I really want to put off the end of this story. Hope y'all like this chapter...nothing too dramatic, but they can't all be thrillers.

Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable in this story belongs to me. All hail JKR for letting us use her toys to play with.

Chapter 37

May 18, 1999

Hermione was pulled from sleep by the slow and steady pumping of fingers inside her. She was on her belly, her arms folded under her head, with her arse lifting in the air to meet each thrust of his fingers. She could feel her liquid arousal soaking the bedsheets underneath her.

The Gryffindor groaned in frustration when Draco pulled away her core. A gasp was startled out of her when she felt hands around her hips that lifted her arse completely in the air, face buried in the soft duvet of the bed. Draco's long and talented fingers returned to her pussy, slowly circling the pleasure pearl at the top of her slit. Soft moans were absorbed by the duvet as the Slytherin continued to work his magic.

Hermione meeped in surprised when she suddenly felt his fingers come out of her wet sleeve to smear her lubrication on her backside. This was a new and taboo feeling. She knew that Draco had participated in anal sex with numerous girls so it should be no surprise that he wanted to try it with her.

When she didn't initially voice any issues with his intentions, Draco dipped his fingers back inside her and began working in and out of her again. A finger from his other hand started to circle her puckered hole. With no warning whatsoever, his fingers pulled out of her again and his cock slid in.

Hermione couldn't hold back a groan as she felt Draco not only fill her to the brim, but bump her cervix with every thrust. The Head Girl couldn't stop herself from pushing back against him; she wanted desperately to give as good as she was getting. While she was thoroughly distracted, Draco slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle in her backside. Hermione didn't even notice that he was now fingering her arse until he added a second finger.

It was a deliciously naughty feeling for Draco to have his fingers in her arse. She probably would have been embarrassed just by the sheer knowledge of it, but she didn't give two fucks while Draco was steadily fucking her to orgasm. Hermione was sure that she felt Draco slide another finger inside her just before she climaxed, but she couldn't be sure.

Her body fell over the edge to bliss. Her breathy moans were muffled by the duvet and her inner muscles clenched down relentlessly on Draco's huge cock. She felt the hot spurt of fluid explode inside her as Draco followed her over the edge into ecstacy.

Draco removed his fingers from her arse at the same time that he pulled his cock out of her. Without a word, he bent down and pressed a line of kisses along her spine. When he had had his fill, he wrapped his arm around Hermione's middle.

"Was that alright, Princess? I didn't hurt you, did I?" She gave a sleepy shake of her head.

"No. I was really nervous at first that I wouldn't like it and you would be disappointed, but it actually felt good after I got used to the feeling." Draco leaned over so he could kiss her softly.

"You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, Princess." She smiled and nodded as she returned his kiss.

"I know, Drake. I want to try all the things you enjoy. If I don't like them, you'll be the first one to know about it." Draco started to move down her neck, licking and nipping at the tender skin he found there. Out of nowhere, Hermione gasped and shoved him off of her.

"Get up, Drake! N.E.W.T.s start in an hour!" Hermione scrambled out of bed and began to fumble for clothes while Draco chuckled at her as he climbed out of the bed at a much more sedate pace.

Hermione rushed into the loo so she could rinse the scent of sex off of her. Her shower was very brief and the drying spell she cast on her hair was performed half-arsed. When she walked into her bedroom again to throw on a uniform, she met Draco, completely dressed, and chuckling.

"Princess, slow down. The tests aren't going anywhere. You only dried one half of your hair." She huffed in annoyance at his words, but stood still so he could wave his wand at her hair. Once her hair was properly dried, Hermione turned back to her wardrobe so she could put on a clean uniform. Draco exited the room to ready himself, a quick smack to her backside while he shook his head in amusement.

Hermione threw on her uniform, pulled on her socks and shoes, and began to gather her books for the day. After she had loaded every textbook she could into her bag, she sighed. She unloaded all but her Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology texts. She could study it at lunch, but wouldn't have time between the written test in the morning and the practical test in the afternoon to study anything else.

When she finally emerged from her bedroom, bag casually thrown over her shoulder and looking lighter than it had all year, Draco was already waiting for her at the portrait hole. He looked as deliciously handsome as always, but Hermione wasn't going to complain as long as she could admire him. The Slytherin held his hand out to her so she took it happily and laced her fingers with his.

"Come on, let's get to breakfast so I can do one last skimming over my notes." Draco laughed at her eagerness, but acquiesced without a word.

The pair traveled the corridors quickly, Hermione anxious to look over her notes one last time, Draco excited to be eating breakfast. When the pair found their way to the Great Hall, they took their usual seats with their other friends.

Every single one of her friends had their heads buried in their notes and Hermione had to bite the side of her cheek so she wouldn't laugh. They were capable of studying if the occasion called for it.

Hermione didn't eat her usual breakfast. She truly wasn't sure that she wouldn't throw it all back up. Instead of her customary porridge, fruit, and toast, she spooned a small portion of eggs and bacon on her plate. It was in this moment that she realized that her friends were all staring at her. Her hands stilled and her eyes darted between them all.

"What? Why are you all staring?" Theo snorted as he nudged her plate closer to her.

"We've never seen you eat anything but porridge, fruit, and toast for breakfast. Why the change?" Hermione sighed and took a small bite of eggs.

"I know I can't eat much because of my nerves, but the the few bites I manage need to have plenty of protein to keep me going." Every single one of her friends save for Dean cocked their heads to the side.

"Protein?" Hermione just shook her head.

"Never mind. I swear, you all should have taken Muggle Studies."

Hermione was hardly able to choke down the three bites that she took. Her nerves were so frayed that the few moments of relaxation she had felt that morning after the mind blowing sex was gone. She made it through sixteen pages of notes before the bell rang, indicating that it was indeed time to make their way to their respective tests.

All eight friends walked the corridors together, all of them nervous in their own ways. Neville muttered to himself facts that he felt he needed to remember, Ginny scrunched up her features and appeared to be reciting something in her head. Dean and Seamus had looks of sheer panic on their faces. Luna, Theo, and Draco were the only ones that had a calm exterior. Bill was waiting for all of them outside the classroom to give them a pep talk.

"None of you have any reason to worry about this test. You've all passed my class and everything you need to know for this test was taught in my class. Just relax, breathe, and let your worries slip away." Hermione watched as all of her friends took his words to heart and visibly relaxed their shoulders. She tried, she really did, but she couldn't help but worry that she would forget something incredibly important.

All eight friends made their way into the classroom and found that their seats were labeled with their names. Hermione was clear in the front and to the right, Draco to the front and the left. Seamus, Dean, and Luna were in the middle row with a person in between each one of them. Ginny, Theo, and Neville were spaced evenly amongst the back row. It was clever to assign them seats. Less of a chance of cheating from their friends.

An older witch began walking up and down the aisles passing out rolls of parchment. They were instructed to wait until time was called to open the scrolls and begin. When the sparks shot from the witch's wand, Hermiome was quick to break the seal on her test and begin.

The test was random mixture of things that she had learned clear back in first year to things she had practiced in the classroom that year to things she had learned while on the run during the war. The pages seemed endless, as if they would go on forever.

Hermione worked at a steady pace. Once she was actually completing the test, her nervousness and anxiety slipped away. Nothing existed except her quill and the parchment in front of her.

Several people had already handed in their tests when Hermiome finished hers and flipped it back over to check all her answers. She made her way through her test a second time, making sure that her answers were complete, punctuation and grammar were all correct, and that she didn't need to add any extra addendum.

When she handed her test in, Neville and Ginny were the only students left in the room. There was still twenty mins left until the time limit was up so she decided to sit in the hall and study while she waited for her friends. As she exited the room, she realized that the rest of her friends were also seated outside the classroom with their notes in their hands. With a grin on her face, Hermione settled in next to Draco.

"How do you think you did?" Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I did well enough. I'm never as good at theory as I am at practical application, but I don't think I failed." Hermione nodded and turned to her notes before anyone could ask her about her test. She was certain that she did well, but she didn't want to jinx it. Childish, she knew, but it didn't change the fact that it worried her.

Ginny and Neville both exited the classroom just ten minutes later. Both were red in the face and appeared to be relieved. There weren't many words exchanged between the friends as they started for the Great Hall. Everyone still seemed a little nervous for the practical part of the exam.

The studying continued as everyone dished up their plates of pot roast and roasted potatoes. Only ten minutes into the meal, Seamus threw down his notes.

"How is the bloody fuck am I supposed to cast the patronus charm when I only ever cast it successfully in class a single time? I should have practiced more..." Even though Hermione couldn't agree more with his statement, she shot him a disapproving glance.

"If you've cast it once correctly, you can certainly do it again. Just focus on your happiest memory. You know, the one where you and Dean first shared your feelings for each other." Silence reigned over the table around their small group of friends. Finally Hermione looked up, annoyance clear as day across her features.

"For fuck's sake, Seamus, you act like you and Dean being in love and fucking in every available room in Hogwarts is something nobody else knows. It's obvious to everyone. Just come out of the closet already, it's annoying trying to act like you were clever enough to keep it hidden from us." Everyone's mouths were wide open. Dean finally shook his head, trying to make sense of the situatuon.

"How did you know?" Everyone else still stared at her her, waiting for an answer. She shrugged.

"It was pretty clear when you weren't sad at all when Ginny broke up with you. Most boys go and rebound with another girl. You didn't. You just got closer to Seamus. Apparently nobody else paid attention." The spell keeping everyone quiet broke when Theo broke out in laughter.

"Only you, Princess. You're the only one who would notice something like that and come to the right conclusion." The rest of their group started laughing too and Hermione could feel a blush rise to her cheeks. Finally, she got tired of everyone laughing at her so she raised her voice.

"Simply concentrate on a memory of you and Dean, Seamus, and you should be perfectly fine."

After their laughter subsided, the table went quiet again so they could continue with their studying. Hermione managed to eat a few more bites for lunch than she had for breakfast, hoping it would be enough for the energy needed to get through her testing.

When the group finally left the table, they made their way outside of the Great Hall so they could wait for the testers to set up the room for their practicals. The rest of the seventh and eighth years joined them and were chattering nervously between them.

The tester came out and beckoned Hannah Abbott to enter, leaving the rest of the students to quietly mutter words to themselves in hopes of remembering all their spells. Hermione finally quit trying to rack her brain for this practical. Regardless of her grade, she and everyone else in their world knew that she not only fought in a war, she survived it. Practical knowledge of Defense Against the Dark Arts at it's finest.

Seamus was the first of their group to be called back. There was a look of sheer terror on his face as he disappeared through the door. Hermione was nervous for him but knew he would be fine if he could just focus. Neville followed Seamus, then Luna. Both of them looked far more relaxed about the test than Seamus had.

Hermione pressed a quick kiss to Draco's cheek as he was called back, wishing him good luck as he disappeared into the Great Hall. Fifteen minutes after he disappeared, a young woman appeared and called her name.

"Alexia Nott." She stood away from the wall and shot the rest of her friends a nervous smile. The Head Girl followed the woman into the Great Hall and stood patiently while she awaited instruction. The young woman came forward and smiled.

"Miss Nott, this practical test is split into two different parts. The first part is a simple we say the spell and you show us the proper way to execute it. The second part is a duel with one of the few aurors that came with us for this test. You will be graded not on the outcome of the duel, but on the techniques you use for offense and defense."

Hermione felt a slight jolt of nervousness since she would have to be facing an auror in a duel. While she had had a melt down during her Defense class because of a spell hitting her, she had also practiced almost nightly for the last week. Draco and Theo had taken turns firing spells at her over and over until she had gotten over most of her fear. She had a sneaking suspicion that if she was ambushed, there might still be a breakdown on the horizon, but as long as the attack was open, it shouldn't be a problem.

The Gryffindor stood in front of an elderly man who started calling out spells for her to demonstrate. All of them were fired at a dummy fifty feet away from where she was standing. The spells numbered upwards to fifty, but she couldn't be sure. She was also proud to announce that she didn't miss a single spell. When she had finished, the tester waved her off to the next stage.

When she got to the next stage, she was surprised to see Harry. Kingsley was seated off to the side so as to observe. Her best friend flashed her a smile as he wanted for the tester to get them started.

Hermione was slightly worried. She and Harry had dueled more times than she could count. They both shared in the wins equally, usually because of a stupid mistake on one of their parts. However, she hadn't dueled him since around his birthday and he had received copious amounts of auror training since then. The tester pulled her from her thoughts.

"You will duel until one of you is disarmed. No harmful spells. This is simply to show that you know the stances and have good footwork. Begin."

Hermione immediately launched into her attack on Harry. She favored defense as a rule while Harry favored offense, leaving the lines clearly drawn. However, Hermione knew that if she wanted to win she would have to go above and beyond.

It wasn't very well thought through when they had Harry duel her. They had been dueling for years and they were intimately aware of the other's technique. Therefore, their duel seemed to last forever.

Hermione not only demonstrated the ability to cast and utilize a shield in the proper manner, but she also demonstrated for almost twenty minutes that she had grown quite adept at offensive magic. Spells were flying at light speed around the room and Hermione found that in this moment, she wasn't nervous at all.

The duel ended with the grand finale of Harry sending a volley of high profile hexes at Hermione's shield, overloading it to the point where it exploded. The explosion turned inward and threw Hermione into the wall. In an instant, her wand was flying through the air and into Harry's hand. The next moment, Harry was standing above her, hand outstretched, waiting to help her up. Kingsley came forward to pull her into a hug while the testers remained seated, scribbling away furiously on their parchments.

"Merlin, 'Mi, you certainly know how to put on a show!" Hermione laughed into his chest as she hugged him back.

"What are you doing here, King? I didn't realize that the Minister came and viewed N.E.W.T. testing." He ruffled her hair once before letting her go.

"Nope, that isn't in my job description. However, as a friend, I wanted to come support you through your test." Hermione felt tears prick her eyes at his thoughfulness but refused to let them fall. Instead, she hugged him again fiercely.

"Thanks, King." She was just turning to speak with Harry when the tester spoke.

"That was a very impressive show, Miss Nott. You very clearly demonstrated that you can defend yourself should the time ever come for you to do so." Hermione smiled and nodded before she hugged Harry quickly.

"They're getting ready to kick me out. I miss you!" Harry folded his arms around her and kissed the side of her head before releasing her.

"Miss you too, 'Mi. See you at graduation." She grinned at him and allowed the middle-aged woman to shoo her out. Kingsley and Harry both waved to her and she was suddenly reminded of the conversation she had had with Kingsley, Harry, Lucius, and her father just four days before.

*Flashback*

Hermione wondered why she had received a missive to meet her father, Lucius, Harry, and Kingsley in one of the empty classrooms near the Headmistress' office. Even though the missive said for only her to attend, Theo and Draco insisted on coming along. Not that she blamed them. She wouldn't pass up a chance to see her father just because her name wasn't on a piece of paper. The three of them went through the assigned door to find all four men already waiting for them.

Hermione went to each of the four wizards and gave them hugs. Even though it hadn't been that long since she had seen any of them, it felt like forever. When she finally ended the hugging line back by Draco, she smiled at all the men before her.

"What's going on? Why are you all here?" Kingsley waved his wand and seven arm chairs appeared. She took her seat quietly while she waited for the four men to explain. When Kingsley spoke, it seemed hesitant.

"I asked everyone here because I have a quandry. Due to Ron Weasley's leaking information to the press, he has lost his job with the DMLE. We all know he was furious and came here to confront Hermione because he assumed it was her that snitched him out. While he was here, Draco had to ask him to back away because he had been poking her chest. Weasley then swung his fist to hit Draco. Hermione stepped in the middle and took the punch for Draco.

The Headmistress has been adamant about pressing charges. She doesn't care that Weasley is one of world's heros. She insists that since Hermione is technically her student, it's still her responsibility to protect her. What I want from you all is input. The Wizangamot is willing to press charges if you are. If you're not, they're afraid that the public will crucify them for prosecuting Weasley when nobody he wronged wanted them to.

Hermione is obviously the one that matters the most but myself, Harry, Lucius, and Theodore were all slandered in the article that was written because of his loose lips, because of false facts that he gave them. The Wizangamot wants your opinion as well."

Hermione was unsure of what to do. On one hand, she wanted Ron to pay for what he did. There was no reason for him to come barreling up to her in the corridor and start a fight with her. Draco hadn't drawn his wand until Ron had touched her. Her boyfriend had simply asked him to back off when Ron snapped and tried to punch him. The Head Girl really wanted her friend to realize that there were consequences for his actions and that just because he was famous didn't mean that he would get away with everything.

On the other hand, however, Hermione knew that her friend wasn't in his right frame of mind. Ever since the Final Battle, Ron had been different than his old self. With a little bit of distance, she could now see that Ron was broken from the war. Not completely, because he did still manage to function fairly normally, but everything he had done for months now was completely out of character.

At first, she had thought that it was just her that he had changed around. After all, all his anger usually stemmed from something she did or something she said. It wasn't until Neville had told Ron that he wasn't the same person he had been friends with that she realized it wasn't just her. Ron was the one who had changed. Since she felt that he needed professional help to get his head straight, she didn't want to press charges and ruin his reputation forever. After a long moment she turned her gaze to Kingsley.

"I realized that Ron is really messed up. It's not just me like I thought. Neville says he's different, Ginny has told me how different he is. Bill has mentioned it in passing and George's letters have told me that Ron isn't the same person he was. Since the Final Battle, he's been off. I'm willing to let the charges go if he promises to see a mind healer. I'm not sure we can ever regain our friendship after what's happened between us, but I want him back for his friends and family. I owe him that much." Draco tightened his arms around her, but said nothing. She knew he didn't agree with her, but would allow her to make the decision. Harry stared at Hermione for a good long while before he spoke.

"I'm with 'Mi. He's different now. He never would have put his hands on Hermione before. I realize that he meant to hit Draco, but he had been poking her in the chest. Thats enough to make Draco draw his wand. He has to agree to get help." Kingsley turned to her father and he heaved a sigh.

"I really want the little prick to suffer. It isn't just about this last run in with Lexy. It's about all the times he insinuated she was a traitor because she was a Nott, all the times he made her cry because he just didn't care about how things affected her feelings." Theodore paused for effect before continuing.

"This being said, I also want to be a better person for my daughter and that means learning to forgive and not just taking revenge where it's deserved. I suppose if he agrees to get help, I'll agree to let the charges go." Hermione knew for a fact that her father had just made that decision for her. He didn't want her to think badly of him and he didn't want her mad at him. Her heart warmed at his actions so she shot a smile his way. However, that feeling quickly faded when Lucius spoke.

"I want the charges pressed." Hermione was instantly furious. She jumped to her feet, hands fisted at her sides, and began to hiss at him.

"How could you leave him to this fate, Lucius? Everyone makes mistakes. You've been given a second chance for your mistakes, why does Ron not deserve the same opportunity? You can't possibly be this callous." Hermione didn't expect him to fly to his feet to meet her words head on. The look of absolute fury on his face took her back to the Department of Mysteries in her fifth year, but she refused to cower. His words were low, spoken through gritted teeth.

"I told you exactly what I would do for my son. I was willing to have you killed in order to save him, even though I knew you were the best chance your side of the war had at winning. I protect what is mine to the best of my abilities. Like it or not, you, Alexia Nott, are now considered mine. You're like the daughter I never had and you've been my redemption. You will bring so much light and love to my family that it pains me to think about it not happening.

Therefore, I want the charges pressed as a reminder to everyone out there that they can run me to the ground for the things I've done, but my son and yourself are not on table. I want the charges pressed with the stipulation that Weasley see a mind healer until he is deemed healed. Once that occurs, I would suggest that the charges be removed from his records at the Ministry.

You were right, I was given a second chance. However, it was not just handed to me. I had to sacrifice to get it. I turned in men that I considered to be my friends since we went to Hogwarts together. Yes, they were horrible men, but so was I. Just because a part of them was bad doesn't mean they were completely irredeemable. To believe that is to believe that your father and I are irredeemable. We all did the same unspeakable things. I'm simply asking that Weasley sacrifice his pride and get help to get his second chance."

Hermione felt a hot lick of shame run through her as Lucius explained his decision. He was right, of course. It wasn't right to let Ron off easy when Lucius and her father had had to give up their friends for their second chances. Tears pricked her eyes and she couldn't stop the one tear from wending it's way down her cheek. Finally, in shame, she lowered her head before speaking.

"You're absolutely right, Lucius. I shouldn't have assumed that you were being callous. You aren't being callous at all, you simply want him to live by the same rules that you have to. More than fair in my opinion. Please forgive me." Lucius stepped forward, but Hermione didn't dare look up. She was afraid that more than one tear would fall if she had to meet his disappointed gaze.

Lucius was having none of this hiding, however. His long fingers reached out and cupped her chin so he could make her meet his eyes. The anger had since left his face and his gaze was more open than it had ever been.

"Sweet one, there is nothing to forgive. Like I said, you are the daughter I never was able to have. You think I wouldn't overlook your assumptions of me? I already made clear that I would do anything for those I consider mine, and you are most definetly on that list. It's a short list, I'll give you that. Narcissa, Draco, you and your brother, and your father. That's it. No matter what any of you do, I will always protect you. I just want him healed so he doesn't hurt you or my son again. All will be well and good if he agrees, but he won't follow through. His pride won't allow it. Trust me, I know a thing or two about pride. If he's court-ordered to go, he won't have a choice."

Hermione in no way wanted the room to witness the tears that were threatening to spill over her lashes so she threw herself into Lucius' arms. He caught her easily and held her tightly to him, his fingers running through her long hair. He was quietly shushing her, knowing that her tears were hidden by his robes. The room was silent around them, letting the moment just happen as it will. Lucius bent and pressed a kiss to her hairline.

"Sweet one, there are no need for tears. I only want you safe. Not only would it kill your father and brother, Draco would be devastated. Now hush the tears so we can let Kingsley be on his way." Hermione smiled despite herself. When she spoke, she turned her head so Lucius could hear her.

"I love you, Luci. Thank you for making me yours. You're mine as well and the same rules apply. Nobody fucks with those that are mine." He chuckled as he released her and shoved her gently to her father.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." Harry scrunched up his face in protest.

"Hey, loyalty is a well-well-known Gryffindor trait. Quit blaming YOUR lion traits on her snake traits." The room went up in laughter. Hermione had to point out the obvious to her friend.

"Harry, Kingsley and everyone else in this room are Slytherins. You freely admit that you were almost put in Slytherin. I was also a candidate for that House. Why would you assume it's just a lion"s trait?" Harry ducked his head, embarrassed at her logic, but before he could speak Kingsley interrupted.

"Alright. I'll inform the Wizangamot that you wish for charges to be pressed unless Weasley goes to a mind healer. If he refuses, charges will pressed to the fullest extent of the law. Everyone agree?" There were nods all over the room and Hermione could see that everyone but Harry wore a much happier expression.

*End of Flashback*

When Hermione left the room, she found Draco waiting patiently for her outside the door. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"How'd you do? Who did you have to duel?" Hermione chuckled a little under her breath before answering.

"They told me I did very well. I had to duel Harry. Not a smart choice on their part since we've been dueling for years, but I guess it doesn't matter. He still won. What about you?" Draco kissed her head again and began to lead her towards the corridor that led to the library.

"I dueled King. He won, but just barely. He used his advantage of knowing my wandless abilities and knocked me against a wall before disarming me. No way to use wandless when your head is ringing. The testers were pretty impressed though. They knew it was damn close and that King had been the Head of the DMLE for awhile." Hermione smiled at him and leaned much closer than she had in the past.

"So N.E.W.T. number one is in the books and the results look good. Let's hope the trend holds." Draco laughed, laced his fingers with hers, and spoke.

"Let's go study then."

A/N- Alrighty, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Nothing catastrophic happened except for Dean and Seamus being exposed and finding out if charges were filed against Ron. I'm sad to admit that there is only one more official chapter left of this story, followed by two shorter epilogues. Hope y'all are enjoying how it's ending. Leave me your thoughts, I love them so. Next up, graduation!

Love,

A


	38. Chapter 38

A/N- Once again, lovely reviews from everyone. I know I thank y'all almost every chapter I write for reading and reviewing, but that's because I truly mean it. There are hundreds of thousands of stories out there and you choose to read mine and I couldn't be more grateful. Thanks for sticking with me.

Disclaimer: Don't own a durn thing. Maybe the personal twist on the story line, but honestly, it's probably been done before.

Chapter 38

May 31, 1999

Hermione was so bloody nervous. Graduation was about to commence in just an hour, her clothes were horrible, her hair was out of control, and her makeup charms wouldn't stick. She let out a growl of utter frustration as she waved her wand across the room to have all her things find a home in her trunk. Thank Circe that Tippy had taught her the elf spell for packing and unpacking.

Draco strode into her room, apparently from hearing the growl she had let loose. He looked impeccable as always, black trousers expensive looking, his emerald green shirt crisp and sharp. His robes had a definite tailored look; they fit his form perfectly, making him cut quite the figure.

"What's wrong, Princess?" She couldn't help but to growl again in frustration at not being one hundred percent put together when it was obvious that he was.

"My clothes are horrid, my hair won't do a thing I want it to, and my makeup charms won't stick. I might as well just graduate with a paper sack over my head!" Draco came further into the room and chuckled under his breath. His hands found her shoulders and began to massage the knots he found there. When Hermione felt some of the tension leave her body, he pulled away and slid his wand into his hand.

"Your dress is lovely. It just needs altered. It is obvious that you didn't have it tailored; it's meant for a girl that has little more cushion than you." The dress was form-fitting, scarlet red, and silk. Hermione had fallen in love with the halter loop around her neck, open back, and flared skirt around her hips. The dress ended just shy of her knees. While she had worried that it was completely inappropriate for graduation, Draco and Theo had assured her that it was perfect.

As Draco waved his wand and silently cast charms on her dress, Hermione let herself be amazed at his knowledge of tailoring charms. The bust became just a touch looser, giving her breasts a full look rather than a smashed look. The waist tightened around her until it was like a second skin. He left the hips of the dress like it was; the fabric hugged her curves and fell seamlessly around her knees. When he was finished, he turned his attention to her hair.

"What are you wanting done with it?" She shrugged her shoulders at his question.

"I'm really not sure. I just don't want to wear it down like I always do and it won't cooperate with the spells I use." Draco nodded and began twirling his wand in a swirling motion. She felt the top half of her hair twist into a messy bun while the bottom half hung heavy and long down her back. The end result was quite stunning.

Next, he turned his wand to her face so he could fix her makeup. His face was scrunched up in concentration as she felt the spells take hold on her face. When he was finally finished and lowered his wand, he stepped back and gave her an appraising look.

"Much better. Simply stunning if I do say so myself." Hermione turned and looked at herself in the mirror and he was correct. Her dress fit like a glove, her hair was flirty and sexy while also looking just classy enough that it fit the dress. Her makeup was extremely light. Her eyes were lined in kohl, her eye lashes a bit darker than normal with only a hint of brownish color on her lids. The Head Girl's lips were a light pink, completing the image perfectly. Her hands went to her hips as she turned to Draco.

"How did you do that? Ginny was able to cast on me for the ball also, but I can't? I don't understand." Draco stepped forward and kissed her softly before answering.

"It's a pretty well-known fact that the overuse of glamours make it difficult to get beauty spells to stick. That's why most witches don't cast them very often. There is a special set of spells that can be used though. My mother used to use them for her hair, not because she had to, but because she said her hair always looked better after using them. I'm sure Ginny used the special set without a thought because it's pretty common knowledge for witches." Hermione couldn't help but be bitter.

"So I didn't know that because I was raised a mudblood? Isn't that lovely." Draco held her chin firmly in his fingers while he waited for her to meet his eyes. When she finally looked at him, he spoke.

"Don't use that word. Ever. The reason you don't know the spells isn't because you were raised with muggles. It's because you were never interested in beauty spells. Even the muggle born girls figure it out quickly." Hermiome cast her eyes downward with just a hint of shame.

"Sorry, Drake. I'm just so bloody nervous." He gave her a kiss and smiled before turning her towards the door.

"It's perfectly fine. Graduation can't happen without the Gryffindor Princess, so let's get our arses out there so we can keep the stares at our parents to a minimum." She chuckled slightly as she threaded her arm through his and cast one last look at her room. Her packing spell had long since finished and her room was now completely bare. Draco caught her look.

"Don't worry, Princess. The elves will bring it down to the Great Hall. Tonight, we'll be back in Nott Manor away from all the stares and whispers."

The Gryffindor let him lead her out of their dorm for the last time and down the corridors and staircases towards the Great Hall. When they entered through a side door, Hermione quickly scanned the crowd for her father, Lucius, and Narcissa. Draco was also searching to no avail. It was when Theo came up behind her, Ginny in tow, and kissed the back of her head that he spoke.

"They went to go find their seats. Pretty sure they were tired of being stared at." Hermione couldn't help but snort.

"Like going out there is going to stop the stares." Draco had started to turn them to leave and make their way out to the ceremony when Hermione heard someone calling out to her.

"Fireball! Wait up!" Hermione couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She turned so Charlie Weasley could scoop her up into a hug and spin her around. Her laughter rang through the Great Hall, drawing attention and stares. Charlie set her down with a low whistle.

"Look at you, Nott, you're smoking!" She laughed again.

"Thanks, Charlie. I've missed you." He chuckled and ran his hand through her hair affectionately.

"I've missed you too, Fireball. You better get out there and find your seat. Can't wait to hear your speech." She kissed his cheek with a smile as she turned back to Draco, Theo, and Ginny. They were all smiling at their antics and Hermione found herself glad that Draco wasn't jealous.

The group of four made their way outside towards the stage that had been set up by the Black Lake. Hermione wasn't sure if she was comforted or creeped out by the fact that Dumbledore's grave was only a hundred feet or so from where they received their diploma.

The four friends saw Neville and Luna standing together, carrying on what appeared to be an interesting conversation with Xenophilius Lovegood and Augusta Longbottom. Hermione gave them a friendly wave as they began to search for their seats. When they took their seats, Dean and Seamus came over from where they had been speaking with Seamus' mother. As far as Hermione knew, Dean's parents had been murdered during the war, the reason he had been on the run in the first place.

The students were all seated in alphabetical order which Hermione was thankful for. This meant that she was sandwiched between Draco and Theo. The audience seats were filling quickly behind them so Hermione turned to see if she could spot her family. Sure enough, it was only a few moments before she spotted her father, Lucius, and Narcissa.

Theodore was dressed rather sharply in an all black set of wizard's robes, making him look like Theo's older brother rather than his father. Lucius was dressed exactly the same, in a set of all black wizard's robes. Hermione was unsure if they meant to do that or if it had been coincidence. Narcissa looked as beautiful as ever in a sky blue taffeta gown. Her father raised a hand in greeting, smile on his face, pride shining in his eyes.

Hermione returned his wave happily before turning back to the front where Headmistress McGonagall was taking the podium. With a wave of her wand, she cast a sonorus and began.

"Witches and wizards, students and graduates, Hogwarts welcomes you. We have just a few awards to hand out, a couple speeches from our Head Boy and Girl, then we'll get down to business and hand out certificates of completion."

The crowd fell silent as the Headmistress began to thumb through a few pieces of parchment on the podium. When she finally settled on the one that she wanted, she looked out into the crowd again.

"First and foremost, we're handing out awards to all the quidditch captains. In the aftermath of the war, quidditch has been an outlet for many of our students, something else to focus on. None of that would be possible if it weren't for the captains that put so much time and dedication into making their teams great. Let's give a big round of applause for Daniel Screech of Hufflepuff, Madison Aarons of Ravenclaw, Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." The applause was loud behind her, but Hermione didn't let that keep her from clapping her hands like mad for her best friend and boyfriend.

All four captains stood from their seats and made their way up the stage so they could receive their award from McGonagall. All the captains shook her hand and gave her a heartfelt thanks in return. They made their way back down to their seats, the audience still clapping enthusiastically behind them. The Headmistress turned back to the parchments she held in her hand before lifting her eyes back to the crowd, a proud smile on her face.

"Next, we're going to hear from the Head Boy and Head Girl. This pair is very special and they will always hold a place in my heart for the things they have done to improve inter-house unity and peace this year. Not only are they our Head Students, they are also the two students who academically rank numbers one and two in the school. Can I please have a round of applause for Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Nott?"

There had been an internal battle that went on inside her when three days prior, the Headmistress had pulled her aside and asked what name she wanted to be announced as and what she wanted on her certificate. Hermione had waffled back and forth between Hermione Granger and Hermione Nott. It had taken a full day for her to finally decide on honoring both her families and using Hermione Nott.

The crowd thundered behind them. Draco stood and held out his hand to Hermione so as to help her stand. Her cheeks flamed red when she heard several catcalls and wolf whistles, but she did her best to ignore them. Draco's arm went around her waist and allowed her to precede him up the stairs to the podium. When they each had a spot on either side of the Headmistress, the older woman beckoned for Draco to step forward. Draco came forward, cleared his throat, laid his hands on the podium, and began.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming out here today. I know that there were a lot of hard feelings between us all at the time of the Final Battle. The lines were clearly drawn and we all stood on one side or the other.

I was plainly on the losing side. I couldn't regret that more. However, what I choose to take from the whole situation is that people are capable of change and we all have the ability to change the world.

Not only did I change over the course of the war, people on the other side have learned to change also. I was prejudiced against muggleborns and those that were not of pureblood descent. I based every opinion I had, save one, on a person's blood status. It took this wonderful witch beside me to prove that you could be raised by muggles and still be better than a pureblood.

On the other side, the other Houses were prejudiced against Slytherin House and Death Eaters. The Order of the Phoenix was absolutely certain that if you had a Dark Mark or a snake on your collar, you were a faithful follower of Tom Riddle. It took Severus Snape, assumed-faithful Death Eater and hardcore-Slytherin, to change their opinions. He won that war for us just as much as Harry Potter did. It took my mother, Narcissa Malfoy, lying to the Dark Lord about Potter's survival status because she desperately wanted him to win so I would be safe.

For the most part, I was accepted this year and in turn, I accepted others. I can honestly say that the war was horrible and so many people needlessly lost their lives, but I can truly say that they weren't lost in vain. They fought and died for equality and our world as a whole is working towards achieving that.

I want to give Headmistress McGonagall a big thank you for taking a chance and making me Head Boy. I hope I did the post proud." Hermione was surprised to hear the applause as loud as it was. As much as she loved Draco and knew that he had changed, it was a fact that he was still a confirmed Death Eater and they weren't among the most popular people in the wizarding world at the moment. However, she would take the love the crowd had for Draco and join in.

The applause seemed to last forever before it finally tapered off and McGonagall waved Draco back and Hermione forward. She flashed the crowd a smile and let her arms rest at her sides.

"I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for coming and supporting our youth this year. Your final year of Hogwarts is supposed to be difficult. It's supposed to challenge you, to test you. It's been doubly hard this year for the seventh and eighth year students. Not only did we have normal school pressures, N.E.W.T. testing, and personal problems, we had to manage all of that with those we love gone forever.

We all lost somebody. Family, friends, acquaintances, there wasn't a single person in the school that was unaffected. Speaking from personal experience, it was extremely hard to carry on sometimes knowing that my loved ones were gone.

I could enumerate the people I lost and I'm sure you would feel terrible for me, but that isn't what I'm looking for. I know everyone out here today is in the same situation as I am. What I'm looking for is for everyone to let the past go and try to move on. It's difficult, Merlin is it difficult, but since I've been able to forgive and move on in my life, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest. I never really realized how much energy and effort it took to hold a grudge.

Everyone here today has heard my story. Kidnapped at just three months old, raised by muggles, fought against Tom Riddle in the past war. Let me tell you, I did not have any pleasant memories of Theodore Nott, Sr. or of Lucius Malfoy. Their names didn't pass my lips without disdain dripping from every word.

Then I discovered my true heritage and took a chance, first on my twin. Now let me tell you, we still fight. I hex him regularly, I'm determined to teach him manners. However, Theo has never let me down and has never failed to show me that I am not only the most imprtant person in his life, but that he loves me.

Next, I decided to give Draco Malfoy a chance. This was harder to do since Draco had been my personal tormentor since I was eleven years old. I really struggled giving him a chance to show me that he changed, but I'm thrilled that I did. These two Slytherins were the first to show me that it was possible to forgive someone and not regret it.

My father and Lucius came next. Then Pansy Parkinson. Even Marcus Flint. There is no doubt that each and every one of these people have done me wrong in the past, but they all proved to me that it was possible to change.

This is what I ask of all of you. For those of you that have been wronged by someone on the opposite side of the war, do your best to let it go. That's what we as survivors owe to those we lost, those that sacrificed their lives. We owe them a new way of life that won't end in war. Thank you all for coming out today and banding together if for no other reason than to support those of us that survived and carried on the dreams of those lost."

Hermione had to step back the applause was so loud. The Headmistress stepped forward to take Hermione's spot, but not before she pulled the Head Girl into her arms and embraced her for all to see. When McGonagall released her, Draco stepped forward and kissed her softly on the mouth. It wasn't obscene, it wasn't deep, but it showcased the love and acceptance they had for each other.

This only caused the crowd to cheer louder and Hermione was unsure if it was because they approved of her and Draco together or because it was proof of forgiveness. Either way, McGonagall didn't bother waiting for the applause to end before she handed them their plaques and shooed them off the stage.

When the audience finally quieted, McGonagall began to call up the graduates one by one. In true Hogwarts fashion, when each student was handed their certificate of completion, they were to announce what plans they had for their lives. Hermione had scoffed at the tradition in her younger years, but truly appreciated knowing just where her friends would be ending up now that she was older.

Seamus was the first of their group of friends. He happily announced to all and sundry that he would be moving in with his boyfriend so they could open a quidditch supply store together. Neville told everyone that he was joining the Auror academy just like Harry and Ron had done. Luna stated that she would be working with her father at the Quibbler and searching for rare animals in her free time.

Draco was next, flashing his smile and waving to the crowd. He happily took his certificate from the Headmistress and announced that he would be going to work for Malfoy Industries, taking however long it took to invent a potion that counteracted the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. The crowd went crazy, applauding his noble intentions.

The world almost stood still when Headmistress McGonagall called out Hermione's name.

She slowly walked back up to the stage, making sure to take the steps one at a time so she didn't trip on them and embarrass herself in who knew how many people. The Headmistress was smiling as she handed the Head Girl her certificate. Once she had it in hand, she turned to crowd and found all her friends and family actually sitting together. She wasn't sure who's idea it was to have the Weasleys, Malfoys, and Notts all sit together, but it was a monumental step for them all. Her voice was clear and steady, and Hermione couldn't have been more grateful.

"I am pursuing a dual Mastery in Potions and Transfiguration here at Hogwarts in hopes to someday find a cure for lycanthropy." The crowd went wild again and Hermione could see that her words had affected Harry. There were tears running down his face and Hermione felt a little guilty. Maybe she should have left it a surprise so she could surprise him if she had succeeded.

Her father was beaming with pride. His hands were still clapping and he appeared to be wolf-whistling at her words. Making her parent proud was a new feeling for her; she wasn't sure how to react to such happiness at her achievements.

Hermione took her seat so she could watch her twin receive his certificate. When he announced to the world that he was going to be studying for his Mastery in Arithmancy, Hermione was so proud of him. He and Draco both were able to live off their inheritance for the rest of their lives and never run out of money, but they still chose to continue their education and work.

Dean came next and when he said the exact same thing that Seamus had said, it was apparent to the world at large that not only were they gay, but they were seeing each other. The crowd, for the most part, reacted favorably.

When Ginny finally stood and made her way to receive her completion certificate, her family went wild. Hermione knew what was coming and she didn't really think that it would end well for Ginny. Hermione, however, despite her misgivings with her friend's choice, supported her fully and promised to never rub it in her face if she failed.

"I've been drafted to play chaser for the Holyhead Harpies."

Hermione watched the Weasley's reactions as the rest of the crowd went crazy. Molly had nothing but shock and then anger cross her features. Arthur had a worried look pinching his face and Hermione completely understood that emotion. Bill, Charlie, and George were all whooping for their sister and Hermione knew they were proud of her. Percy was politely clapping, looking completely pissed off. Ron and Lavender were at the very edges of the group and seemed to be whispering to each other rather than paying attention to the ceremony.

There were a few closing comments made by Headmistress McGonagall, all of which Hermione didn't pay too close attention to. Draco had his hand laced with hers, smiling at her every time she met his eyes.

When the ceremony came to a close, Hermione grabbed Theo's hand as well and began to drag them through the crowd towards their family. Hermione found herself extremely excited to see her family.

When they finally reached their family and the Weasleys, Hermione released the boys and threw herself into her father's arms. He hugged her tight and she could see Lucius shaking Draco's hand behind them. Her father kissed the side of her head before releasing her so he could shake Theo's hand. With a wide smile, he spoke.

"I'm so proud of both of you. Together, you're going to change the dynamics of this family and how the world views us. You're fixing my mistakes and I couldn't be more proud." Hermione hugged him again, silently basking in the pride her father had in her. When they seperated, she noticed that the Weasleys were headed her way, Harry and Kingsley in tow. Before anyone could say anything, Theodore stepped forward and shook Arthur's hand.

"We're having a surprise party at my home for the kids and their friends. You and your family are more than welcome to come and celebrate with us. We're what I would label as extended family due to how much my daughter loves your family." Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, we would love to attend. Hermione will always be loved in my home." With a flash of sparks from his wand, Theodore started to yell over the conversation around them.

"Anyone who wishes to celebrate with Theo and Hermione Nott, Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley, please feel free to join us at Nott Manor." Without waiting for a reaction, he turned and started towards the gates of Hogwarts to the apparition point. Theo rushed to the front so he could apparate first and change the wards, allowing strangers to apparate onto their property.

Hermione took hold of Draco since she could apparate through the wards and he couldn't. With a twist into nothing, they were gone.

-O-

Draco felt like he was on top of the world. His father had shaken his hand and told him that he was proud of him, that he would change the world. This all on top of his plans for the evening and Draco felt like a million galleons.

Hermione had apparated them through the wards to land in the library. Tippy was waiting there for them, probably had been waiting since his parents and Theodore had left, and was quick to throw herself at Hermione. The elf wrapped herself around his girlfriend's legs and was crying happy tears.

Draco tuned their conversation out to see who appeared for their party. The party had been a complete surprise to all of them. Their parents had been quite successful at keeping it a secret. Draco stood back and watched as Theo and Theodore popped back and forth, delivering the people that had never visited their Manor before.

The Slytherin watched as Kingsley came forward and pulled Hermione into a hug and was whispering in her ear. She began laughing and playfully slapped his chest before she pulled away. Potter came next, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. They were speaking softly to each other and it was only a few moments before Hermione burst into tears. Draco hurried to her side to make sure that she wasn't truly upset. When she saw him, she waved him away.

"I'm fine, Drake. Just remembering good memories." He smiled at her and kissed the side of her head before he left her with Potter again. He began to meander through the crowd and realized that Neville and Luna were both in attendance. Draco had heard from Dean earlier that he and Seamus had plans with Seamus' family so he didn't bother looking for them. A hand tapped his shoulder and he came face to face with George Weasley. The redhead gave him a smile before shaking his hand.

"Congratulations, Malfoy. You're finally done." Draco gave the man a smirk.

"You know Hermione considers you her brother. You know she's going to make us use first names. I say we start it first so as to win brownie points for later." George clapped him on the shoulder with a grin.

"That's good thinking. Slytherin does have some good traits. Let's pass on the word to the others. They all know what it's like to be on her bad side." Draco chuckled and followed the twin through the crowd.

The pair stopped and spoke to Bill and Fleur, Draco graciously accepting the congratulations offered to him. Charlie automatically greeted him as Draco so they just shared pleasantries. Percy deigned not to speak to them when they approached and turned away to make his way over to Ginny. Draco was sure it was so that he could offer his congratulations and then leave.

The Weasel and Brown had also followed their family, but both were off in a corner by themselves and they seemed to be arguing. Deciding they weren't important enough to worry about, Draco turned his attention to the rest of the room.

His mother and Molly Weasley seemed to be having a very tense conversation about Merlin only knew what. His father and Theodore were in an avid conversation with Arthur and Bill Weasley. Fleur, Charlie, and Kingsley were discussing upcoming bills in the Wizengamot. Percy had since disappeared, not surpring Draco in the least. Potter was in a conversation with Neville, Luna, Theo, and Ginny while Hermione was deep in a conversation with George.

The elves all banded together and served tons of food and drink. Everyone was eating, laughing, and enjoying the celebration. Draco flitted around from group to group, putting his input in when he chose. It was when the food had all been cleared away that Draco tapped Tippy on the shoulder.

"Can you please ready some champagne?" She gave him a knowing grin and nodded. After she popped out of sight, Draco shot red sparks out of his wand to catch everyone's attention. When all eyes were on him, he beckoned Hermione to join him. When she was at his side, confused look on her face, he smiled at her and began.

"Hermione Granger caught my eye on the train to Hogwarts. Her hair was horrid, her teeth were huge, but her eyes were so warm and she was nice to me. My hopes of being friends with her were dashed when she became a lion and I became a snake. The lines were more clearly drawn when she became friends with Potter and Weasley, who it was no secret that I couldn't stand.

In third year, however, the girl with the horrid hair and the big teeth refused to cower to me. She punched me in the face and broke my nose at age thirteen. I fell in love with her that very day. Not because she was a gorgeous beauty. Oh, she was pretty. There's no denying that. But I fell in love with her strength, her passion, her fire, and her convictions. However, since she was a muggleborn I knew we could never be together.

Fourth year, I watched as she grew into her body and became gorgeous. Her hair became less horrid, her teeth shrank. Unfortunately, she was still unattainable. I slept with every girl that I could in attempt to forget about her, to push her out of my mind. It didn't work though. Every girl I used, I imagined her. I dreamed of her. I worried for her.

The day the snatchers dragged Hermione, Potter, and Weasley into my home, my heart stopped. I tried to help them by not identifying them, but to no avail. Not stopping her torture will be my biggest regret for the rest of my life.

Then, somehow, after the war was won, Hermione Granger became Alexia Nott, twin sister to the friend I consider close enough to be my brother. Then, somehow, I convinced her to be my friend.

After a few months, we became more and I've never been happier in my entire life. I no longer wake up dreading what the day might bring because I know it will bring her smiles, her laughter, her bossing me around, her crankiness in the mornings, even her hexing me. Life is finally good."

It was at this point that Draco dropped to one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. The crowd around them gasped and Hermione's hands went up to cover her mouth. Theodore and his father looked smug.

"Hermione Nott, you're my world, my light, my life, my inspiration, my heart, my soul, and my love. I can't imagine my life without you. You've always been the one I pictured my forever with. Would be do me the honor of being my wife?" Hermione was silent for a moment as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes. A million times, yes."

Draco couldn't hold back the grin as he pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. He knew she wasn't a huge fan of green so he had searched for a Malfoy heirloom that wasn't an emerald. He had come up with a massive sapphire that was surrounded by diamonds, looking as elegant as ever on a silver band. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, her tongue slipping in his mouth despite all their family and friends watching.

Draco had no qualms about kissing her back regardless of who was watching. His hand fisted in her hair while the other cupped her arse, pulling her flush against him. It wasn't until someone started catcalling that he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Princess." She brushed the hair off his forehead and smiled.

"I love you too, Drake."

It was a perfect moment. It was one of the best moments of Draco's life. It was no surprise, however, that it was meant to be ruined by Ronald Weasley.

"She isn't marrying filthy Death Eater scum like you, Malfoy! She's mine, and she always has been. She's only been allowed to play around with you because I've been having my fun with Lav. Hermione and I were always going to be the end result." Draco didn't even get a chance to respond. Hermione stepped forward.

"Excuse me? Don't you dare call him that. He's treated me far better for the past year than you have. I'm not sure what delusional world you live in, but we will never be together. You cheated on me. You treated me like trash. You blamed all your problems on me. You knocked your girlfriend up. You make me feel like I'm not good enough because I like to read, because I like to learn. We will never be together. I love Draco." The Weasel shook his head, his face turning bright red, fists clenching at his sides.

"Hermione, he's bewitched you. Given you a love potion. He's made sure to press charges against me so I can't support you. He wants me to live off your money like a pathetic loser. I've been waiting for you to come to your senses. Your whole family is evil and you need to realize that for us to be together."

Draco knew it was going to be bad when the magic exploded out of his fiancé and flattened the Weasel on the ground. Her heeled shoe came down and rested on his chest, making sure he stayed there.

"You listen to me, Ronald Weasley, and you listen good. We are not friends. We are not lovers. We most certainly will never be married. I have not been enchanted, bewitched, or drugged. I love Draco. I love my father. I love my twin. I love Lucius and Narcissa. From this moment on, you are to get out of my home and never return. You are not welcome here, even when the rest of your family is. This is the last time we will ever speak." Hermione moved away from the Weasel and the redhead quickly stood. He stood there, silent and still. When he started to speak, Theo stepped forward.

"Goodbye, Weasley." A flick of his wand tweaked the wards just so and then Theo and Theodore were physically escorting him to the floo. With a call of the Burrow, Ron disappeared in the green flames.

The two Nott men turned back to the room and grinned. Surprisingly, everyone in it grinned back. Molly and Lavender were the only exceptions and they made a hasty retreat to the floo to follow Ron. Arthur simply shook his head and turned back to his conversation with Bill and Lucius.

Hermione had calmed down and seemed to be observing the room as well, seemingly happy that the room seemed unaffected by the words spoken by both parties. Draco made his way back over to her and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Are you alright?" She leaned her head against his shoulder and nodded.

"Absolutely. I'm glad it's done and that everyone knows it. That they all see why it's done. That they all know I'm not crazy." He chuckled softly and kissed her head.

"Oh, you're crazy alright. But I understand." She swatted him playfully before heaving a sigh. When she remained silent, he spoke again.

"Any regrets?" She gave him a smile and nuzzled his neck.

"Absolutely not. You're my forever." She kissed him briefly before he spoke.

"You're my forever too."

The pair linked hands and turned to watch the room at large, filled with their closest family and friends, those closest to their hearts.

A/N- That's it, y'all. The last chapter. There are two small epilogues planned, one of their wedding, and one of the couple sending their children to Hogwarts. Both totally cliché, but they work. I truly hope this ending has made y'all happy. This fic has been a labor of love, let me tell ya. Leave me your thoughts, I love them so.

Love,

A


	39. Chapter 39

A/N- So many people are just as sad as I am that this fic is just about over. This makes me happy, like all my work hasn't been for nothing. A simple thank you to everyone for being the loyal lovelies you are.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Only in my wettest dreams do I have any claim over Potter and Co.

Epilogue Part 1

August 3, 2001

Hermione didn't know if she wanted to cry or throw up. Her wedding day had finally come, after two years of meticulous planning by Narcissa. Hermione had just wanted a small and simple ceremony, just family and friends, but her father and the Malfoys had insisted that that simply wasn't possible because of their names.

Not only were they two families that were the equivalent to royalty in the wizarding world, it would also help the political climate.

In the two years since Hermione and her friends had graduated, there had been definite steps taken by society to mend the wounds left by the war. However, as much as they could say that there was improvement, there was also setbacks. Hermione had personally witnessed professors give lower grades than deserved to children of Death Eaters. Pureblood were passed up for jobs that they were fully qualified for. Nothing full-blown prejudiced, but enough to make Hermione grit her teeth.

Therefore, her wedding was going to be huge. The press would be in attendance, press from all the publications. They wanted the world to see that great things were possible with forgiveness. If it wasn't such a noble reason, Hermione would have told them to stuff a big wedding up their arses.

So now she stood behind a wall in the garden, her father next to her, waiting for her cue to walk down the aisle to meet Draco. Her dress was long, white, and elegant. She supposed it was pretty enough, but Hermione had never been the type of witch to plan her entire wedding out to the detail. Narcissa, Ginny, Luna, and Fleur had all exclaimed over it and told her it was absolutely stunning, so she had signed the paper to charge it to her account.

Her father appeared to be as nervous as she was, if not more so. Hermione knew that he was scared that he was losing her forever, but she had simply laughed and told him that he was being silly. She had deliberately kept it from him that she and Draco had decided to keep their residence there at Nott Manor after their honeymoon. Maybe sometime down the road they would build their own home, after their Masteries were completed, but not for the time being.

The music started off in the distance and Hermione knew it was time. Her father reached out and took her arm. She gave him a shaky smile.

"You won't let me fall, will you?" He couldn't help but laugh before he kissed her forehead.

"Absolutely not, Lexy." She took a deep breath and turned forward.

The pair emerged from behind the wall and began down the aisle to the wedding march. Hermione had been pleased to discover that this tradition was the same in the muggle world and the wizarding world. She could hear people gasping and murmuring as they walked past, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

Hermione could see Draco off in the distance, looking delicious as ever in his dress robes. The two years since he had proposed had only made him look more debonair, more sexy. He was constantly getting propositioned by witches, but he never took them up on their offer. Hermione no longer doubted if she made him happy, if he wanted more than she could give him. His love for her was absolute and she believed it one hundred percent.

As she drew closer, Draco's eyes were fixed on her, desire and lust swirling in his gaze. She smiled softly at him as the ministry official began.

"Who gives this woman away?" Theodore spoke.

"I give this woman away." He pressed a kiss to her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"I may be giving you away, but you are always mine. You ever need me, you just let me know." She ignored propriety and tradition and threw her arms around her father's neck, holding him close. Neither spoke further, but when they seperated, Theodore placed her hand in Draco's and took his seat next to Theo and Lucius.

The official continued speaking, but Hermione couldn't tell anyone even years later what he had said. Her eyes were locked on Draco's, the intensity of their stare making some of the crowd uncomfortable. They were both brought out of their thoughts by the official clearing his throat.

"Hermione Louise Nott, do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, for richer or poorer til death do you part?" Hermione gave Draco's hand a squeeze.

"I do. A million times, I do." The crowd tittered behind her at her enthusiasm.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you take Hermione Louise Nott to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, for richer or poorer til death do you part?" He released her hand to reach out and stroke her cheek as he answered.

"I do, for the rest of my life, I do." The words from the official became a dull roar as Draco reached for her, and she didn't fight him. She didn't give a shite what tradition stated. They had spent who knew how many galleons on this wedding and she would be damned if she didn't do exactly as she wanted.

When Draco's mouth met hers, Hermione saw sparks. They exploded around them, sparkles of every color, and a glowing band of gold wrapped around them several times before disappearing. Hermiome could hear the gasping of the crowd, but she couldn't care what they thought. When they finally seperated, the official gave them a kind smile.

"You may now kiss your bride." The crowd laughed behind them before the official spoke again.

"I now present you with Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." The applause was almost deafening as everyone went to the their feet. Hermione watched as Theo and Ginny made their way back down the aisle followed by Harry and Luna, then Fleur and George.

As Hermione wrapped her arm through Draco's and made their way down the aisle and towards their reception, she didn't consider that she was leaving a part of her life behind. She was starting a whole new adventure with her absolute best friend by her side. Life was good.

A/N- Short and sweet, but I didn't want this chapter to be too terribly long. Just to show that they were married and how much time had passed. The next chapter won't be as long as usual, but longer than this one. Hope you all enjoyed this little blurb. Til next time...

Love,

A


	40. Chapter 40

A/N- I know the last chapter was a shorty, but I'm happy to hear that you all enjoyed it. The very last chapter is here, my friends. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: None of this story has been mine to claim. I've simply played with and tweaked JKR's characters and story.

Chapter 40

Epilogue Part 2

September 1, 2014

Hermione heaved a deep sigh and raked a hand through her long blond hair. If she received just one more invitation to speak about her cure for lycanthropy, she was going to puke. She had finally perfected it just six months prior; so far, she had cured over half the werewolf population in Britain.

The world was heralding her as a hero once again; the world in general because they were terrified of werewolves and werewolves because they desperately wanted to be cured. She had named it Lupin's Cure, after Remus. Not only did Teddy cry when she did the big reveal, Harry did too.

Now, however, she was constantly being hounded by the press and organizations to speak about her cure and the process she went through to get to the end. She had absolutely no urge to do that. Hermione had not created the cure for publicity, she had created it to help the werewolves end their suffering.

It also didn't help that just over a year ago, Draco had also finally succeeded in inventing a potion that cured the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. He had developed so many different formulas that hadn't worked and had nearly poisoned a few volunteers. Several times he had come close to quitting, but Hermione hadn't let him. She reminded him that she had complete faith in him and that if he kept trying, he would eventually succeed.

Nevile had broken down and bawled like a baby when the dazed look in his parent's eyes had cleared and they recognized him for the first time in over thirty years. His potion was hailed the "Potion of the Century" by the Potioneer's Guild and was asked to join their number even though he never achieved his Mastery in the field.

As if their lives weren't busy enough, it was September first and she and Draco were sending off their firstborn son to Hogwarts. Caelum Draco Malfoy had arrived just shy of two years after their wedding, the first grandchild for both families. There had never been a more spoiled child. There still wasn't, unless you counted all his siblings. The twins, Cassiopeia Louise and Carina Jean, and their younger brother Rigel Lucius had both sets of grandparents wrapped around their fingers as well.

Draco was supposed to be making sure that Caelum had everything packed away in his trunk, ready for when then left for King's Cross. Lucius, Narcissa, and her father were supposed to be here in just a few moments to babysit the younger children while she and Draco made sure Caelum boarded the Express safely.

Theo and Ginny had been by the night before to say there goodbyes, Ginny as large as a house with their first child. They had put off having children due to Ginny's busy career as a professional quidditch player and Theo's lucrative profession as a widely-known arithmancer. In fact, her father had jokingly told Theo he was just going to name Rigel as the heir since he couldn't get the job done.

Neville and Luna, Harry and Hannah, Charlie and Tatiana, Bill and Fluer, and George and Angelina had all been by to wish Caelum well also. It had been quite the party in the end. Neville and Luna's two boys, Harry and Hannah's three children, Charlie's daughter, Bill and Fleur's three children, and George and Angelina's twin boys made for a full house. There was always a child needing something from one of the adults. Everyone was close enough that they were all "aunts and uncles", even though they weren't all really related.

Halting her train of thought, Tippy popped into existence. When she and Draco had finally had their own home built when Caelum was two, Tippy had begged to go with Hermione. She had confessed to loving Theodore and Theo very much, even Ginny, but Hermione was her true mistress. Hermione had been torn; on one hand, she didn't want to disappoint the elf. On the other, she didn't want to take the elf from her father, Theo, and Ginny either.

In the end, however, her worries were for naught. Theodore had told them that Tippy had come to be in the Nott's possession by being brought into the family by Alliana. Tippy had been her personal elf when she had been growing up. It had been a tradition in her mother's family that elves passed from mother to daughter, so in truth, Tippy really was hers. The elf had been thrilled and had cried joyful tears for a week.

"Master Theodore, Lord and Lady Malfoy is heres. They waits for yous in the conservatory." Hermione smiled at the elf before nodding.

"Thank you, Tippy. What would I do without you?" The elf snorted.

"Rip out yous hair." Hermione let out an actual laugh as the elf vanished with a pop.

Hermione groaned softly as she got out of the chair and started to make her way across the house towards the conservatory. She should have known that's where they would want to meet; it was Narcissa's favorite room after all. When she entered, all eyes turned to her. Her father was instantly on his feet, hand held out and gesturing to his chair.

"Sit down, baby, before you pop that kid out on the floor right now." Hermione smiled gratefully and took his seat, rubbing her baby belly softly. There was a sharp jab at her hand and she chuckled to herself.

The Gryffindor was currently pregnant, due in just over a week, with their last child, another baby boy. Everyone was thrilled. Neither family knew what to do with so many children since they were all from extremely small families themselves. As she caught her breath, she smirked at them.

"We finally agreed on a name." All three adults leaned forward in their seats and seemed to almost hold their breath. Hermione waited just to torture them. Theodore finally apoke.

"Come on, Lexy, don't keep an old man in suspense for too long." She laughed as she hugged his arm from the side.

"Leo Theodore Malfoy will be his name whenever he decides to grace us with his presence." The room was silent for a few moments before Theodore fully pulled Hermione into a hug. His voice was thick and she suspected that his eyes were wet.

"Thank you, Lexy. I'm not sure how we ever made this work, considering what we had to work with when we found out you were really mine, but I thank Merlin every single day that you came back to me and forgave me." Hermione sighed and nuzzled his chest as he held her.

He was right. Sometimes, she wasn't sure how they had made it work between them with their past history, but they somehow had. She was a happier person for it, but Circe, it hadn't been easy. There had been many rough times through the years, lots of angst and emotion, especially when it came to the children, but they had always pulled through as a family.

*Flashback*

The sun was glorious. It was the middle of summer and they were celebrating Caelum's tenth birthday at Nott Manor. He had decided he wanted a pool party for himself and all his cousins. There were children everywhere and Hermione hadn't had a moment to think clearly since she had arrived.

The children had been in the pool for hours and Hermione had been basking in the sun in a lawn chair, making sure the smaller children didn't drown themselves and each other. Draco was looking as edible as ever in his long swim trunks talking to Neville and Theo. Her father and Lucius were next to her in lawn chairs while Narcissa was inside seeing to the elves about the food.

Caelum had come over to her, wide smile on his face and threw himself into her arms, soaking her.

"Thanks, Mum, this is the best party ever! Can we do this again next year?" She chuckled as he pulled away.

"We'll see, baby. It depends on what's going on at the time." She reached out and ruffled his hair, the two men at her sides laughing quietly at his exuberance. Caelum reached out and snagged her arm, scowling slightly at her show of affection. Out of nowhere, he gasped quietly.

"Mum, where did you get this? What's mudblood?" Hermione felt tears prick her eyes. She had never wanted her children to see her scar, she never wanted them to know about the harsh past between her and their grandparents, their father. Hermione couldn't help but to jerk her arm out of her son's grip and wave her wand over it, glamouring it away in moments. She was about to speak when her father held out his arms and beckoned for her son to join him on his lawn chair.

"There was a time, son, before you were born, that things weren't as peaceful as they are now. In fact, it was the furthest thing from peaceful." Caelum nodded.

"Mum told me about the Great War. She said a lot of people died fighting for the equality of witches and wizards. Lots of her friends died." Theodore nodded.

"That's right. What she didn't tell you was that she was on the side fighting for equality. Myself, Grandad Lucius, Uncle Theo and your dad were on the side fighting for pureblood wizards such as ourselves to be above others." Hermione listened with tears in her eyes as her father and Lucius explained how she had been kidnapped and raised by muggles, how she had fought with Uncle Harry to fight Tom Riddle, and how both men had tried to kill his mother.

Her son sat there patiently and listened to their story. Caelum learned exactly what mudblood meant, how his mother came to have it scarred on her arm, and how she had forgiven them all for their wrongs against her. It was nearly an hour that had gone by when both men finally fell silent and Caelum turned to his mother.

"After all that, you still fell in love with Dad?" Hermione couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face as she held out her arms for him to come sit with her again.

"Absolutely. Your dad is one of the best men I know. I couldn't help but love him, the same as both your grandfathers, the same as Uncle Theo. They came became my world and I've never regretted it." He took her arm in his hand and looked at her, silently requesting her to lift the glamour. With a wave of her hand, it was gone and he ran his fingers over the red, raised flesh.

"You're so strong, Mum. Did it hurt when the lady cut you?" Hermione kissed the side of his head as his fingers ran over her skin.

"Very much, baby. I wanted her to stop more than anything, but I also knew that I couldn't tell her what she wanted. She would have killed me and killed Uncle Harry. Our world would have been very different if that had happened." Her son smiled at her.

"You shouldn't hide your scar, Mum. You've told us since I can remember to never hide who you are. Isn't this hiding?" Hermione felt pride for how smart her son was. She kissed him again.

"It is, but not because I'm ashamed. I'm hiding it because your brother and sisters are too young to understand. Once they're old enough, we'll tell them and then I won't have to hide anymore." Caelum nodded solemnly.

"I won't tell any of them, Mum, I promise." She ruffled his hair with her hands.

"Thank you, baby. Go get some cake before Rigel eats it all." Without another word, Caelum was gone.

*End of Flashback*

Hermione smiled at her father and was about to speak when the door opened and Draco and Caelum came through the door, trunk floating behind them. Lucius clapped his hand at the sight and held open his arms.

"Cae, my boy, are you ready for Hogwarts?" Caelum nodded his head happily. He had been ready for Hogwarts since he had turned eight years old. While Caelum exchanged goodbyes with his grandparents, Draco came to her side and rubbed her belly affectionately.

"Just a few more days, Princess. Then you'll be more comfortable." She snorted at him.

"Yeah, sure. Except my breasts are going to be so sore I'll want them to burst. I seriously doubt that will change from the othe three pregnancies." He gave her a small smile before giving her a kiss.

"You know I'll help you as much as I'm able. I still can't believe you've given me five wonderful and beautiful children." Beautiful they were too. All as blond as their parents, Caelum and Carina with their mother's green eyes, and Rigel and Cassiopeia with their father's silvery grey eyes. She gave him a kiss of her own and smiled.

"I know you will, Drake." They were sidetracked from their conversation by Lucius' question.

"Tell me, Caelum, where is the Sorting Hat going to put you?" Hermione started to speak, admonishing her father-in-law for trying to get his oldest grandson to say Slytherin, but Draco stopped her. When Caelum spoke, his voice was confident.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin. I think there's a good chance that I could be in Gryffindor, I mean I have a lot of their traits too, but I want to bring something good to Slytherin House. It's suffered since the war, according to Mum and Dad, and I want to help make that better." Hermione felt tears prick her eyes. Her son was the quintessential Gryffindor with just a splash of Slytherin and from that statement, it was clear her thoughts had been spot on. She hauled him into a hug.

"You're going to make a wonderful Slytherin. I promise when you make the quidditch team, I'll even wear green for you." The smile that crossed his features was contagious.

Caelum continued his farewells with her father and Hermione began to feel melancholy. Her baby was going to be gone for three and half months before she would get to see him again. Hermione was aware it was part of growing up, but she hadn't realized that it was going to be this hard.

When Caelum left his grandparents side, Hermione hauled him into a hug and began kissing him all over. He tried pushing her off of him with a good-natured growl, but Hermione kept him close.

"I wanted to get that out of the way so I didn't embarrass you too badly on the platform. You'll always be my baby, even though you're growing into a fine young man. I'm so very proud of you and I know you'll do our family proud." His arms snaked around her round belly and he hugged her as tight as he dared.

"I love you, Mum. I won't say it on the platform, I mean, I don't want everyone to think I'm a Nancy joy, but I love you so much. I'll miss you." She kissed his forehead and released him so he could cop hold of his trunk.

With waves to his grandparents, Caelum followed his parents out of the room and towards a new adventure in his life.

Finite Incantatem

A/N- There you have it, kids, the very end. My labor of love is finished and I kind of wanna cry. Please let me know what you think, your opinions do matter to me. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this story, it's been a wild ride. When I get my next story started, I'll post here as an update and let y'all know. Thanks again, everyone.

Love,

A


	41. Chapter 41

Hey y'all, I've posted the first chapter of my next story. Check it out if ya get a chance!

Love,

A


End file.
